A Wolf Kind of Girl
by Wolflvr85
Summary: This fanfic occurs many years after Breaking Dawn. Staying true to the characters S.M. created-love, life, and violence steam up this story. Read along as Renesmee Cullen realizes her new feelings for Jacob Black and their journey and trials through love.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginnings

A Wolf Kind of Girl

Life definitely wasn't what it was 13 years ago. When did Jacob become so handsome? Thinking back over all the years of my existence, I couldn't remember a moment when he wasn't. I mean… he's got beautiful copper skin, a gorgeous smile, and, God… did I mention his body? Geez, it was sin just to look at him. Women definitely noticed him. Grown women, young women—even little girls would gawk. When I was younger I didn't notice as much; but now, I couldn't help but look, myself.

He was in the front yard playing football with my dad and uncles. Seth was with him, trying to get Leah to play; however, after years of everyone always singling her out because she was a girl, she sat on the porch next to me, calling out obscenities while the game carried on.

I looked over at her; she was beautiful, in an exotic kind of way. I wonder if Jacob ever noticed. He had seen her naked after all, and read her most private and intimate thoughts that were privy to the rest of the wolves. Now that I think of it, I wonder if she sees him in any kind of way. Most of the time, from what I've noticed, they've only treated each other like brother and sister. They would bicker, make up, fight, make up, laugh and call each other names; still, it was hard for me _not _to wonder, even if Jacob imprinted on me.

I knew we were, at some point, destined to be together in one form or another and, even after I had fully reached an age where I was an adult, I still saw Jacob as just my friend… my best friend. Now, however, I was starting to notice other things. Like the way he was currently shirtless… and the way his muscles looked in his back as he tackled Emmett to the ground. With sweat-dampened hair, he got up from the ground looking down at Emmett with a triumphant grin before looking at me with a cocky smile. Instantly, my heart stopped and then redoubled. Yeah, I was definitely starting to see another side to Jacob.

Leah looked over at me with a shocked grin on her face.

"What?" I wondered, mirroring her smile with my own.

"Ness, I heard that," she explained, looking like she was trying not to laugh.

What had she heard? I mean, she wasn't my all-knowing, always listening father, who was currently looking at us with an unusual expression growing on his face.

"Heard what?"

"Your heart beat," she said, before looking back at the game.

"My heart beat?" I asked, before realizing just what she meant. Yes, as of late, when Jacob even looked at me my heart fluttered open like a blossoming rose trying to kiss the sun. I wondered if he heard what he did to my heart. I felt a certain heat flush my face. Why couldn't I be a normal vampire for once? Unable to blush, or have my heart give away my emotions to all the supernatural beings around me with convenient spectacular hearing.

"Yes, I heard your heart kind of… stutter, when Jacob smiled at you just then," she said as nonchalantly as if she were reading a recipe out loud.

"What? You're crazy Leah," I said, trying to hide my emotions from prying ears and eyes. The guys may have been caught up in a rough, outlandishly loud football game but I knew they could hear everything we said.

She looked at me with her mouth open and, before she could say anything, the look I gave her shut her up. It was bad enough that last week, my dad pulled me aside about the new thoughts I was having about Jacob. They weren't sexual thoughts… but not very "lady-like," either, as he put it. But what was he going to do? Age-wise, I was almost 17; but because I was a freakish hybrid, I was much older. In fact, from what Carlisle said, I was in my twenties.

I was used to having a father that could read minds; but lately, I wished he couldn't. I saw his mouth twitch a little, which meant he was listening to my thoughts.

_Butt out of my head, would ya, dad?_

He gazed at me with the Dad Look. Ugh, so frustrating. This place held no privacy for me. I mean, how would _he_ feel if I could hear what he thinks when my mom walks by him and he looks like cupid smacked him in the face with a happy stick? Bet he wouldn't want his daughter hearing the things that run through his mind, would he? He looked down for a moment. _Good_. I wanted him to hear that.

"Alright, guys—we got patrol in about an hour, and I'm starved. Time to call it quits," Leah yelled before standing up. The guys looked like they were wrapping things up anyways. They were talking to each other while Jacob tossed the football between his hands. I watched as the small activity made his biceps dance a little. God, he was beautiful.

"You're no fun! Can't play with the big boys so you have ruin it for everyone?" Emmett yelled back at Leah. Her eyes squinted before a devilish grin appeared on her face.

My dad laughed and slowly stepped away from his brother. Leah instantly leapt off the porch and landed in another form. Tattered clothing floated down around her. Her eyes were intense as they locked onto Emmett's. I never grew tired of watching the transformation the pack made. Humans one second, huge wolves the next—it never ceased to amaze me.

Jasper laughed and punched Emmett's arm playfully. "You asked for it," he said, smiling as he also stepped away. I couldn't help but smile, too, as I watched the scene around me. Emmett crouched a bit, anticipating whatever Leah had in mind.

"Oh, doggy wants to play," Emmett prodded teasingly. Leah growled deeply.

"You think it was something he said?" Jacob asked jokingly from behind me. I turned from the steps I was sitting on and looked at him oddly. When had he gotten there? It was difficult to sneak or even creep up on vampires—even half ones like me.

"I think he loves goading her because he knows she'll always rise to the occasion," I answered as I watched him sit down next to me. I breathed in deeply. He had such an amazing smell to him. It was a mixture of the woods, damp mossy earth, and honeysuckle. I felt a funny twist in my stomach. Man, the things he was starting to do to me.

"Yeah, she's easy to piss off," he replied with a knowing expression. Everyone either loved or hated Leah. I loved her. Maybe it was because I understood her. She was different than those who surrounded her, like me. I'm not a full vampire, and I'm not completely human—just somewhere in the middle. She's human and wolf, but the only female in the wolf-pack. She and I started getting along when I was about three or so. It was only a few years after that she finally became comfortable about being around my vampire family. Now, she was one of my best friends. Emmett liked her, too, and I think she liked him. Jasper was iffy about Leah. I'm not really sure if I've ever seen them have a real conversation. Edward loved Leah. He said she pretty much tells it like it is. Whatever she thinks, she says, and doesn't add any variations of the truth. My mom loves her, now; however, she used to tell me about stories before I came along. But Bella is known for loving those she shouldn't. Thank God for that, because if she didn't, I wouldn't be here.

"You got patrol tonight, huh?" I asked, looking at Jacob. He leaned back with his elbows on the step behind him, his abdominal muscles on public display for my eyes. I was used to seeing muscular men in my life; but my father's and uncles bodies were like marble. Jacob's body was supple, warm and beautiful.

"Yeah," he sighed, before nervously sitting up again running a hand back and forth quickly in his hair, staring down at the ground. He was acting funny. Normally he'd be yakking my ear off… not that I've ever minded.

"What's wrong?"

"Eh, nothing," he answered, his eyes still averted from mine. Was he messing with me?

"Jacob, I know you… what's wrong?" I whispered, dipping my head so he had to look at me. His eyes met mine but he didn't say anything. "Jake?" I looked at him curiously.

"Ness, it's nothin', 'kay? Just drop it." His aggravated tone caught me off-guard. It wasn't like Jacob to ever snap at me, unless you count when I was younger and getting into things I shouldn't, like Aunt Alice's sewing box.

"Thorn in your paw, dog?" Rosalie asked as the sound of her heels clicked on the stained wood of the wrap-around porch. She'd sensed his agitation too.

"No, just vampire stench in my nose," he shot back with a smile.

She looked at Emmett and Leah wrestling in the front yard and rolled her eyes. "What did he say?" she asked, knowing her husband all too well.

Jake answered Rosalie's question, but I was still staring at him. Was he just going to ignore me like that? I was his imprint, for goodness sake. Frustrated, I let out an unnecessarily loud huff and stood, leaping off the porch instantly. Maybe my dad would tell me what was on Jake's mind. They were, after all, the two men in my life that I could always count on giving me what I wanted. I never took advantage of it before, but now, curiosity was getting the better of me.

Edward watched me uneasily as I walked towards him. Okay… something was definitely up.

_What is it? _I asked him silently.

My father just shook his head negatively as a response. He gave me one of those looks, like he wasn't even getting into it with me.

_Seriously? _I asked loudly in my head.

Again, he shook his head no. This has to be some kind of joke. What was everyone being so secretive about? I looked around the yard wholeheartedly exasperated. Then, I caught sight of someone else: Seth. Maybe he would tell me. As I started walking over to Seth, I saw out of the corner of my eye that Jacob was watching me closely. Satisfaction coursed through me; I knew Seth would spill the beans. He was one of the closest friends I had. Trudging through the stark green grass that was a part of the huge property my family owned, I made my way towards him. He saw me coming for him and smiled, meeting me halfway.

"Hey Ness, how goes it?" he said, rumpling the top of my head.

"Good, how are you?" I asked quickly, wanting to get to the crux of the matter.

"Great, as always," he replied honestly with a sincere smile.

It really was hard not to like Seth; he's just that kind of guy. I sort of felt guilty for having alternative motives for talking to him.

I could smell my father closing in on us, his footfall as quiet as the air.

"Renesmee, can I have a word with you?" Edward asked. Oh, now he wanted to talk? Who cares? Whoever could give me the answers I wanted was who I needed to talk to.

"We'll talk later?" I asked Seth.

"Sure! I've got patrol tonight, but we can talk soon."

"Okay. See you later then," I said as I turned towards my dad. My arms folded over one another and a curious eyebrow was sticking up. "What's up?" I asked, as if I didn't already know.

My dad rolled his eyes before he said, "Privately."

Okay, this is getting stranger by the moment. How many private conversations can one really have here?

"You're right," he said, placing a hand on my back as we walked towards the five-car garage. "Let's go for a drive."

I saw Jacob watching us with a hardened look on his face. He must be curious. He always knew where I was, where I was going, and when I'd get there. He worried constantly. But that was the life of an imprintee and I accepted it. In fact, I more than accepted it; I embraced it. I couldn't imagine life any other way.

My dad flipped on the lights in the garage and grabbed the keys to Carlisle's new Aston Martin. Even I had to admit that this car was gorgeous. It was the shiniest candy apple red I'd ever seen. Of course, with vampire eyes one could see certain details that humans couldn't. When I was old enough to drive my dad took me car shopping with Aunt Rose. She basically willed the car salesman into practically giving me any car of my choice. I ended up picking out a fully restored 1977 black Chevy Camaro displayed in the showroom. Jacob and Edward brought me up to respect two things: human life and old muscle cars. Still, I preferred to run anywhere I wanted to go. I could usually get there quicker anyways.

We both got into the small convertible and pulled out. My mom was standing outside the garage eyeing us curiously.

"We're going for a quick drive, be back before you can miss me," Edward said softly to my mom as she bent down to kiss him.

"I already miss you," she said smiling softly at him. Ugh, could they be any more sickening? "You two be careful—Rose and I are meeting Alice to go shopping in Portland. We'll be back later," she said before walking into the garage, Aunt Rose not far behind her.

"Bella, before you leave, can you tell Jacob I'll be right back with Nessie? He's quite concerned at the moment," Edward said softly; he must be listening to Jacob's thoughts.

"Yep," I heard her reply from inside the garage.

We pulled away and went down the familiar unpaved road that led to the highway. We'd moved to this house two years ago. We moved a lot but always stayed within two or three hours of Forks, Washington. Mom always wanted to be close to Grandpa Charlie and, of course, Jacob always needed to be close to me. La Push was his home and my father respected him, the treaty and the imprinting enough to stay close.

Once we hit the highway my father drove fast, like he always does. I wondered where we might be headed, just to have a talk.

_So what did you want to talk about? _I asked silently.

"There are some things I think we need to discuss," he answered, pulling off the highway. He put the car in park and shut off the engine before sighing heavily. I prayed it wasn't going to be about what we talked about last week. That conversation was just _way_ too uncomfortable.

"How do you think it felt for me?" he asked, hearing my thoughts.

"Dad, I get it. Do we really have to go over it again?" I asked, with an uneasy face.

"No, that is not what I wanted to talk about."

"'Kay, so what, then?" I wondered.

"Well… it's about Jacob." Edward said, looking down at his hands. Obviously, this was uncomfortable for him.

_Dad, what is it? You're kind of freaking me out._

He bit back a laugh. "This isn't easy for me either, Ness, its new territory for all of us," he began before saying, "I knew it was going to happen eventually, but…"

"What on earth are you talking about?" I asked, wondering why he was being so cryptic.

"You and Jacob," he answered simply.

"Me and Jacob what?"

He just looked at me with a raised brow as if I was supposed to figure the answer out for myself.

"Dad, just spit it out, 'cause I'm not getting it," I stated, annoyed.

He made an uneasy face again and rubbed his neck nervously. "Your feelings are starting to change for Jacob, right?"

"Dad, you said this wasn't going to be the same conversation we had last week," I said, rolling my eyes. Gosh, this was almost painful.

"It's not; I'm not talking about you," he responded, looking forward out the windshield as if he were driving.

"Huh?"

"Your feelings for Jacob have changed right?" he asked again.

"Kind of, I guess," I answered confused—I hadn't quite figured out my feelings just yet. I was just starting to see Jacob for the handsome man that he was… I really hadn't gotten any further than that.

"Well, when Jacob imprinted on you when you were born, I saw what imprinting really was. It's about being whatever the imprintee needs. A protector, a friend, and so on."

"Okay…" I said when he didn't continue.

"How do you think Jacob knows when you need a friend, or a hunting buddy? Do you ask him?" he asked, finally meeting my eyes once more.

"No, he just sort of knows," I answered. Edward's brow lifted again, waiting for me to catch on. Then it hit me. Jacob knew I was starting to see him differently. Heat rushed to my face. Oh my God, how embarrassing!

"Don't be embarrassed sweetheart. It's just a natural part of life. But I'm not sure Jacob knows exactly how to handle things. He's conflicted… as I'm sure you can guess."

I bit my lip nervously. This is so confusing; I can't help but wonder if his feelings have changed for me, too. He's never hinted at anything. Not like other boys I've known throughout my life. My parents forced me to go to school, keeping up with the human façade. I always had to pretend to be a certain age, a certain level of intelligence and a certain level of human. It was difficult at first; but then I just got used to it and enjoyed it. It was nice having some type of normalcy to my life. I liked having friends and going to dances, as well as college life and its experiences. Not once did I see any jealously or unhappiness when I told Jake about the boys that asked me out.

"So, have his feelings changed for me?" I asked my dad, though I seriously doubted that he would tell me.

"I think that is something you should talk to him about."

_Figures. _Edward wasn't saying anything.

"He did come to me, though."

_What do you mean he came to you?_

"Well, he sensed your feelings, and came to ask me…" His voice trailed off.

"Ask you what, dad?" I asked anxiously.

"He asked me…" He began turning his head away again. He was just as uncomfortable with the conversation as I was. "Permission," he finished.

"Permission?" I repeated.

"Yes, he knows I'm kind of… old-fashioned when it comes to certain things."

_Certain things? Try all things dad._

His lips twitched into a smile.

"So his feelings have changed too?" I asked, still confused.

"Talk to Jacob, Nessie," he said, before turning the car back on.

"Whoa! Wait, we're not done talking are we? I mean, you can't come out with this information and then just end it like that."

"I promised I wouldn't say anything else," he said simply.

"Promised who, Jake?" I asked. It felt like everything was just turned upside down. Things felt off-kilter, like there was a shift in the earth.

"Yes… and your mother," he said quickly, as though he didn't want to admit it.

"Oh my God, mom knows too," I said. This was so mortifying. The whole house must know… The only person who didn't know was me.

Edward didn't reply. Confusion didn't really cover how I was feeling at the moment. I couldn't help but think about Jacob. He hasn't acted any differently towards me, not in the slightest, except earlier when we were on the porch. I replayed it in my head. He sat down; I asked him if he was going on patrol tonight… nothing out of the ordinary. Then, I thought about what my dad said. He "senses" my feelings. I looked over at the side mirror and saw my flushed face. I remembered then, that I breathed in his scent, and then, while watching him… Oh my gosh, how many times can a girl get embarrassed in one day? This was record-breaking I'm sure. When we pulled back into the garage I didn't want to get out. My father and I were gone hardly ten minutes. I knew Jacob was in my house. I could hear him laughing at something Seth was saying. Even if I didn't have super-immortal hearing I would've known he was there—my body just senses when he's near me. What was I going to say to him? What was he going to say to me? This is ridiculous; it's just Jake; the same Jacob that's always been there for me. That thought didn't comfort me. It's different, now—that's what the change I felt earlier was. My life shifted into something else. This was just getting weird. I didn't know how to proceed.

"Just talk to him," my father said, intruding in on my thoughts. I welcomed it.

"How? What do I say?" I asked, looking for any sign of help.

"Just be you, honey, and it'll all come to you," he answered opening my side of the door. I got out feeling shaky. Was this how girls felt around boys they like? I'd never really liked any other boys, never even kissed one before. I saw my father's smirk.

We made our way up the porch as I listened to the conversations going on inside. The sound of Jacob's voice was making me even more nervous. This was all kinds of new for me. I almost felt a pull towards him. Not really knowing what to do, I stopped at the door and looked around anxiously.

"I'll let him know you want to talk. I think he's been expecting it a little," my dad said, going through the door. How could he be calm about this? He was my dad—did he know he was throwing me to wolves? (Pun intended.) I saw a smile on his face before he disappeared inside.

_What have you gotten yourself into, Ness?_ I walked over to the wooden rail and leaned on it, watching the sun starting to set. I felt like I wanted to go back to this morning and have a do-over. But, then again, I'm not sure I did. A part of me wanted this to happen—no, _needed_ this to happen. I tried really hard to remember when my feelings started to change for Jacob and I couldn't think of a time when I didn't look at him with admiration. I guess for the past year or so it's changed a little, picking up momentum every day. I just thought that, when the time came, he'd be the one to take the first step.

Jacob's scent became stronger and stronger and I couldn't help but breathe him in again. It was hard to control myself around him lately. And that was saying something, because I was always able to control myself well. You have to when you have a father that can read minds and an uncle knows when there's the slightest shift in your emotions. It becomes difficult to have any privacy whatsoever.

"Hey," Jacob said with a smile, like he was happy to see me safe. I looked at his face, lit up from his smile. He was just so beautiful to me. His smile faltered at my thoughts. Oh great, another mind reader.

"Hey," I said back.

"You okay?" he asked with an arched brow.

"Yeah, I just…" My nervousness hit me like a ton of bricks. I do not know how to get this out. I don't even know how he feels. I'm not sure I could deal with rejection from him; anyone else, sure, but not him. Never him. "Wanted to talk," I finished in a rush.

"'Bout what?" he asked, sincerely curious. He walked forward and leaned his shoulder against a porch beam. He was so comfortable with himself; I envied it.

"I think you may already know," I said looking away from him quickly.

He became instantly quiet, too quiet. In fact, I couldn't even hear him breathe. I looked at him hesitantly, not really knowing what emotions I'd see on his face. He was looking down at his feet. Maybe he didn't want this. I'm barely certain that I want to move things forward. Worry crossed over my face as I bit my lip. I felt fidgety, like the way my mom was when she was human. If she had the feelings like I'm having now, I understood why.

He finally looked at me, and I stepped forward. I couldn't help it. It was like he pulled the invisible string around my waist. Still, no emotion showed on his face. Did he feel nothing more than friendship for me?

"Jake, please say something." I couldn't take his silence anymore.

He took in a deep breath and stood up straight. I continued to chew on my lip, waiting for him to say something… anything; but nothing came from his lips. His silence was like a slap in the face and the invisible string around my waist grew slack. I stepped back, but as I did, he took a step forward with his hands reaching out towards me. I watched closely as he balled up his fists and dropped his arms at his waist.

If I were someone else, looking on the outside of this situation, I'd say he was struggling with something himself. Maybe he felt caught between his feelings too. Whatever it was, I grew bolder in that moment. This was Jacob, my wolf, my best friend—nothing to be nervous about… right? I walked forward and stopped an inch away from him. When I wanted to get something across without really knowing how to say it, I'd just use the talent I had since birth. My hand touched his face as I showed him memories of the past few months that I had. Moments when we'd laugh together, but I stopped just to enjoy the sound of his laughter. Or other times when he would just look at me and my stomach filled with butterflies. I showed him today, when I couldn't help but enjoy looking at his body. And finally, I showed him the conversation I had with my father before we got back home; every single word, every single moment, even when I'd caught a glimpse of my reddened face in the side mirror.

After I was done, I slowly let my arm fall. His eyes bore into mine and there was something in them I hadn't seen before, something primal. I wasn't sure how he was feeling, but I knew this felt right. Embarrassed at my revelation, I looked down, now I was the one looking at my feet. I felt his hand tilt my chin up and I looked back into his eyes begging for him to respond.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this moment?" He said almost pleadingly. Then, he smiled my favorite smile. The string around my waist pulled as hard as I ever felt and I flung myself into his open arms. He spun me around, hugging me crushingly tight. It probably would have broken human bones, if I had any.

"Why didn't you say anything a minute ago?" I asked when he set me back on my feet.

"I guess I'd just waited so long… it's like it wasn't real. That and I didn't want to say anything that would creep you out," he admitted. Leave it to Jake to say the wrong thing at the right time.

"This is hard for me too, especially since I don't really know how you feel about me," I said, before I became too nervous to admit it.

"You're kidding right?" Jacob said with raised brow.

"No." And I wasn't. I gave him many admissions tonight… was I wrong to want to know that I wasn't the only one feeling like this?

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, if I could only show you the moments when you've taken my breath away. Or the times when you looked so beautiful my heart ached. I don't have your gift of projecting visions, but don't ever, for a _second_ longer, not realize my feelings for you."

I felt tears sting my eyes. I only ever seen women on television cry happy tears, and here I was with the rest of them. I reached for him again and we embraced. I wonder how long he's had these feelings for me, feelings that were not for just a friend. Unable to ask myself, I touched the back of his head again, still locked in our embrace.

_How long? I mean, how long have you had **these** feelings for me?_

"Not sure; about a year or so," he replied, with a voice as smooth as silk. I felt butterflies burst in my stomach. "What about you?" he asked, with a nervous edge to his words.

"The same," I admitted sheepishly. We let go of each other but his hand grabbed for mine.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked, lacing his fingers through my own. So much had changed. The feeling of his hand in mine made the butterflies inside me explode with fire. This was so unexpected—and, to think, I wanted to go back to this morning and have a do over. I wouldn't change this moment for anything.

Looking up towards the pink and purple sky from the fading sun, I walked hand-in-hand with Jacob out into the yard. The last step off the porch and onto the grass made me feel like a new woman. Like, again, the world shifted.

**What are your thoughts? Lemons will follow soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Self Control?

**Hey everyone- so here is chapter 2! It's kind of a long one- it leads up to the big first kiss which is in the beginning of the next chapter. Trust me, it's well worth the wait!**

**Again, these characters are a part of the mastermind-Stephenie Meyer! I'm just using her brilliance for a version of my own creation. I hope you guys like it. **

**I also recommend that you read Pemberly Rose- Life in Technicolor. It's a Jacob/Nessie story that is nothing short of amazing and actually inspired me in many ways to write my own version. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

I woke up to dawn's light beginning to creep into my room. I smiled to myself, remembering visions of last night. It almost felt like a dream now. Jacob and I had walked for half an hour, talking about our feelings for one another. Now, there was no doubt in my mind that that he had feelings for me. Actually, I think his feelings are a little stronger than mine. I knew with the way things were going, I'd be right where he was in no time. It was too soon for love, but I think may get there one day.

I threw the blankets off me and walked into my bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw a smiling reflection of myself, I felt like I could burst any moment. No wonder vampires mate for life. With feelings like this, how could they not? But, then I thought about my Grandma Renee and Grandpa Charlie. They hadn't last in their marriage. Maybe it just feels good in the beginning. Thinking about this, I brushed my teeth and jumped into the shower eager to meet Jake this morning.

Last night was definitely unexpected, but in a good way. It opened a few doors to new paths in my life. Don't get me wrong, I imagined what it would be like to be Jake's girlfriend before; but, now, I just felt ready for it. It wasn't a school girl fantasy but something that was just meant to be. There really was no need in fighting it anymore.

I got out of the shower and got dressed, throwing on a pair of destroyed skinny jeans, a purple cami with a black sweater that hung over my right shoulder. I looked at myself in the mirror. God, I look just like my mom sometimes. If it wasn't for the hair and nose, you couldn't tell I had my father in me at all. Although, I was a couple inches taller than she was and a little curvier; but, there really was no denying me when it came to my mom. Too anxious to mess with boots or laces, I grabbed some black flats and my purse. My hair was still damp form my shower so I threw it up in a side ponytail as I walked down the stairs.

The house we lived in now was huge. Bigger than any house we've lived in before. It screamed Esme with its design. She found it while hunting a few years ago. It was an old abandoned 2 story mansion from the late 1800's, with a balcony in the front and back. She fell in love instantly, gutted it, and basically rebuilt from the ground up. I loved it too, especially because it still felt like it had the charm of an older home; like Charlie's house, except massively larger. It had amazingly beautiful dark bamboo floors, brightly painted walls, and of course white furniture. She did let me have some say on what went into my room, but, for the most part, she knew me well enough to where I would have loved it no matter what.

As I reached the last step, I tried to listen to the voices in the house. Alice was in her office up-stairs working on designs no doubt. Jasper was with her, typing on his computer. Esme was humming outside, from the sounds of it, she must be painting. Rose and Emmet were gone, their scents somewhat fainter than the others. I knew Carlisle was at the hospital still, he always pulled double shifts. Then, there was my mom and dad. I could hear them out back as well, the sound of the porch swing softly moving with them.

I walked into the kitchen, my second favorite part of the house. The first was the balcony outside my room. The kitchen was so large and open. Dark granite countertops, an oversized island with a sink, cherry cabinets, and stainless steel appliances. What more could a kitchen ask for? Good thing the wolves were over so much or we'd never get to use it.

I reached the sliding door that was already open, letting the scarcity of the sunny weather in the house.

"Beautiful day," I said, stepping outside.

"There she is," Esme rejoiced, stepping back away from her painting, to hug me good morning. Not a drop of paint on her white clothes.

"Good morning Gran," I said hugging her back. I followed her back to her painting and saw two familiar faces looking back at me. She was painting my parents. I looked up at my mom and dad, the love in their eyes portrayed in the painting barely mimicked that of the real Bella and Edward. "It's amazing Grandma." I boasted.

"Thank you Nessie."

I walked over to my parents slowly, delaying the inevitable. After mine and Jacobs talk last night, I was so emotionally drained, I just came back home and passed out. No one really knew what happened. And before I could make my way over to Jacob's this morning, I probably needed to tell them.

"Good morning sweetheart," My mom said standing to hug me.

" 'Mornin' mom." I hugged her back tightly, breathing in her wonderful mothery scent.

"You get enough sleep?" She asked worriedly… always a mom.

"Yes, thank you." My dad patted the spot next to him on the swing and I joined him, sliding under his arm as my mom sat down next me.

"So, how'd it go?" Dad asked with a smile. He already knew how it went; well a little bit I'm sure.

"Edward, maybe she doesn't want to talk about it." My mom said.

I looked at her appreciatively before saying "No, it's ok mom, It went good." But it was better than good, it was amazing. They both smiled in return. "I mean, I think we're both apprehensive about things, and we got a lot to talk about; but, it just feels right."

"That's great honey, I'm so proud of you. Your dad told me how nervous you were. So, you are better now?" She asked. Leave it to dad to tell mom everything. His lips twitched a bit as he heard my thoughts.

"Yes, much. I'm still nervous about some things, but it's a good nervous. It's just easy now. He's just easy to be around."

"I understand. Jacob has that effect on people." My mom replied knowingly. I froze for a split second, feeling a pang of jealousy. Many years ago, my mom told me the story about her and Jacob. It didn't really mean anything to me then; but now it does. She edited the story a little, I'm sure of it, probably just for my benefit; but, I was going to have to ask Jake about that later. Jacob couldn't deny me the true story, he couldn't deny me anything really, I was his imprint after all. I smiled snugly. My dad said nothing on the matter, which was surprising; but, that too was probably for my benefit.

"Ok, well I guess I'm headed to La Push." I said before standing. They both looked at me disappointed from the lack of information I was providing. I didn't want to give too much away, there is a thing called privacy and I would like mine to be respected. We all said our goodbyes and I headed to the garage. I jumped in my Camaro and turned the ignition. At that moment, the butterflies woke up and were doing a number in my stomach. C'mon Ness, it's just Jake. I shouldn't have said that to myself because, when I thought of his name, the butterflies went spastic. I smiled to myself while pulling out of the garage. I grabbed my cellphone out of my purse before I went any further.

_On my way :) _

_~Ness_

I was only half way out of view from my house when phone vibrated with a response.

_K, :)… I'll be in the garage when you get here._

_Can't wait to see you. ;)_

_Jake_

While the butterflies continued the rendition of the Mambo, I continued to drive. The purr of the engine asked me to drive faster or was it the need to see his face this morning? This is seriously weird. I mean to have these feelings. Jacob has been a part of my life for as long as I can remember; which was since the very moment of my birth. I even remember my mom's face, her human face, sweaty and malnourished. Then, I remember my dad's face as he handed me off to my Aunt Rose. As she held me, I remember seeing a crippling man of pain, Jacob Black, with reddened eyes that were masked with gut-wrenching anger. Finally, his eyes settled on me. He stopped and looked as if he'd been reborn as another. Hatred, anger, hurt, poof- all gone in a matter of seconds. I felt it too, even then, in a different kind of way. I knew he was mine then.

I pushed the gas pedal down faster, unable to contain myself any longer. Mine, I repeated. Is it too soon to think he's just mine? My wolf, my protector, my Jacob? This was always supposed to happen between him and me; but I can't help but feeling worried that I'm expecting too much too soon. I've never even had my first kiss yet. A woman in her twenties, I laughed to myself, never been kissed. I swear I've seen it in a movie before. I was kind of worried that I would be bad at it. Then, another worry hit me… would he even want to kiss me? I licked my bottom lip unintentionally, thinking about his smooth fully lips on top of mine. I bet he was an amazing kisser. He's always kissed me somewhere other than my lips. My forehead, the top of my head, even my boo-boos growing up; though, they were few and far between because of my vampire skin. Sighing happily, I watched the scenery turn into a familiar one. I was close, close enough to smell the beach.

My humming-bird heart beat took to a new level of thudding as I pulled into Jake's unpaved driveway. He built this house with his bare hands about 3 years ago. Esme and Carlisle helped him with the blueprints. The back of the log cabin was completely windowed, overlooking the cliff and the ocean. It was just so Jacob, I couldn't imagine him in anything else really. It wasn't flashy, or too done up; just subtly beautiful. His garage was separate from the house, it too made of the same wood that matched the cabin. I saw his head poke out from the hood of my step-grandmother Sue's truck. His face lit up with my favorite smile. Then I felt the tug around my waste pull me towards him.

"Hey," I blushed

"Hey," He mirrored, he seemed so calm. I should feel that way too. I've known him forever, never been afraid to say anything or do anything around him; but now I'm just so aware of him I'm not sure what to do. "I'm just finishing up here; you can go sit in the house if you want. Emily's bringing some breakfast over her in a bit so most of the pack is already inside." I nodded my head, I had heard them. How could one not? I'm sure even if I was all human, I would have heard them a mile away.

"Naw, I'll just stay out here…" I began before hanging my head slightly to say, "with you." I bit my lip nervously before looking at him. He was smiling again, ugh, it made my heart ache in a way I didn't know was possible.

"So, what's wrong with Grandma Sue's truck?" I asked casually, though actually curious. My Grandpa Charlie married Sue Clearwater when I was about two and a half. So, technically, Leah and Seth were my Aunt and Uncle, but I never called them that… they just didn't feel like my aunt and uncle, more like my brother and sister.

"She blew a belt out in it last week. Charlie's been busy at the station so I told him I'd take a look." He said before closing the hood with a loud thud.

"Oh, and did you fix it?" I wondered.

He looked at me with a "duh" expression before saying, "You know it."

"Oh yes, Jacob Black, master mechanic…" I mocked back, this was easy, this I knew how to do. I could always joke with Jacob, he's my best friend.

"You say that like it isn't true." He jibbed back, walking over to the utility sink. I watched as he washed his being careful to get all the grease out from his fingernails. I walked over to the counter next to him and jumped up on it before sitting down. It too was a normal thing for me to do here. I'd spent countless hours here watching Jake trying to bring life back to his old rusted Rabbit. I'm pretty sure I could dismantle and engine and put it back together now. He began drying his hands on one of the clean rags he kept by the sink as I let me feet dangle back and forth carefully not kicking the cabinet beneath me. One wrong move and I kick a big hole in it. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" He asked watching me look down at my feet unable to quite meet his eyes.

I shrug my shoulders upward and sighed anxiously, "Dunno,". What I really wanted to say was- anything and everything as long as it is with you. Last night he'd told me, he had the day off from patrolling. Also, his auto repair shop was closed today; so he wanted to spend the day together and feel things out, whatever that meant. I honestly didn't care what it meant as long as I was with him. His laughter brought my gaze to him. "What?" I asked curiously.

"You," He said continuing his laughter. Me? What had I done? "You should see your face, Ness, it's priceless." Anger curved the nervousness away and I wanted to punch him, especially, when he doubled over with his laughter. My eyes squinted as I considered boxing his ears. I threw myself off the counter and stood before him a playful growl growing in my chest. He stood up looking at me with laughter in my eyes as I crouched protectively in a predatory stance. "I'm so scared." Jacob prodded some more, before laughing again.

Ok, so he wanted to play did he? I felt the strength ping in my legs as I flipped myself in the air landing effortlessly behind him. Before he knew what had hit him, I kicked gently, taking his legs out from under him. I heard as he hit the floor with a big thud. I felt a twinge of guilt as I also heard the breath knocked from his lungs. But I knew any damage I could cause him would heal in a matter of minutes, the perks of being a wolf. What I hadn't expected was him to be just as fast as he took my legs from out from under me as well. Being the gentleman that he was though, he caught me before I hit the ground face first.

So, there I was in midair, his hands holding me up over him by my hips. The thing that was most curious was that he wasn't letting go, even after I was safe. Then, another shocker, he slowly let me down on top of him. Heat flooded my features, and I didn't fight it. As our torso's aligned, I fought the urge to bring my lips onto his. If he wanted to kiss me, he was going to have to do it. I could smell his sweet breath float over my face, our lips just inches from each other. His eyes locked on mine, and the primal look I'd seen just yesterday took over his features. I licked my lips in anticipation and electricity coursed through my veins; but did I really want my first kiss to be on Jacob's garage floor? Yes, I guess I did. It fit us, fit who we were. His head lifted off of the ground closing the distance between us and I closed my eyes waiting to feel his lips touch mine for the first time.

"Hey guys! Whoa!" Seth's voice came from behind us, "Sorry, ummmm…Em said she couldn't make it, the baby is sick this morning."

Jacob picked me up off of him and stood us both up quickly, aggravation replacing the sensual side to him that I saw in his eyes moments before.

"Thanks a lot Seth," I heard him roughly say. But Seth was already making himself scarce. "Sorry," He said turning his back to me.

I shook my head unable to comprehend the reason for his apology. "For what?"

"I shouldn't have… I don't know, I…" He began

"Don't be." I heard myself say. I didn't want him to be sorry for what just happened. It surprised me sure, but my God- I had wanted it.

"No, I should be." He began before saying, "I just…" I paused waiting for him to finish, but he didn't. God, men could be so dense sometimes. Didn't he know I wanted him to kiss me too? I sure as hell wasn't trying to get away from him.

"Jake, look at me," I said walking over to him, grabbing his arm so he would turn and look at me. "I'm right there with you. This is all so new for both of us. But don't be sorry for that."

"Well, I should be Ness. I've always been able to control myself around you." He said turned away from me again. I repeated what he said in my head. How long has he been wanting me like this?

"Jacob, please" I said grabbing his arm again but he fought against me. He didn't want to look at me. Fine, he didn't want to hear it, well I would just show him. I pressed my fingers to his clenched jaw and showed him things from my point of view. The way I was hovered over him, the look I saw in his eyes and the thoughts I had when he was getting closer to me. As I pulled my hand back I watched his head fall. He grabbed my hand kissed the back of the fingers I had pressed against him just seconds before.

"Thank you." He said gazing back at me. "I just want you to know I'm never going to force anything onto you. I don't want you to feel that this has to happen just because I imprinted on you." He said bluntly.

What? Was he serious? Did he not realize my feelings in this matter? I didn't want him just because he imprinted on me or that it was destined to be. I wanted this because of him and the way he made me feel just being around him.

The sound of glass breaking caught my attention. Both Jake and I looked towards the house…hungry, impatient wolves. "I better go feed them before they kill each other." I said before looking back at Jacob. He nodded his head before walking with me out of the garage. Our hands brushed and I felt electric sparks fly up between us. Was it like this for everyone? My hand twitched towards his, thinking about the feeling of our fingers laced together as they were last night; but now, he made no move towards mine. I briefly remembered his words a moment ago; he's not going to force me to do anything. Well then I'd just have to do it myself and pray that he wants it too. I grabbed his arm with my hand and slowly let my hand find his. When I did, he grabbed my fingers with his intertwined them.

_See, was that wasn't so hard. _I thought to myself, softly projecting the thought to him as well. He hung his head and grinned.

The morning began like many others before. There were countless times over the years me and Leah made breakfast for the pack. My mother and Carlisle insisted that I eat human food when I was younger; but, I couldn't stand the stuff. So, I asked mom and Esme to show me how to cook, and learn to make things as I like them. I wasn't the best cook in the world but I could hold my own. My favorite part of the morning was when I leaning into Jacob's oversized fridge to get the eggs and I turned around to catch him staring at my backside. Leah caught him too before slugging him upside the head with her hand. He looked absolutely abashed that he'd been caught, and so absolutely adorable.

"So Ness," Quil began while I was washing the breakfast dishes. "You coming to the bonfire tonight?" I looked at Jacob immediately, he hadn't mentioned it.

"Ummm, I don't know." I answered still looking at Jake.

"Oh yeah," Jacob began, "I forgot to mention it to you yesterday. We kind of got sidetracked." He finished while blushing. I couldn't help the heat the crept up into my face either. I ignored the whistles and the off-handed comments that came from around us.

"You gotta come Ness," Leah said as if it didn't even need an invitation.

"Yeah," Seth approved and then I heard several agreeing voices all at once. I smiled at Jacob's wolf pack; I always felt a part of their family like they were part of mine.

Looking back at Jacob for an answer, I watched as he sat quiet for a moment. A curious look grew on my face as he stood up and walked over to me. He grabbed my one of my hands out of the soapy water and said, "Ness, it wouldn't be the same without you, you have to come." At first, I was taken aback by his sweetened tone; but, what really caught me off guard was the change in his expression. I had seen this look before, but at the moment I couldn't place it. He brought one hand up to my face and the other disappeared into the soapy water where my other hand was. Before I knew it, a surprise of warm foamy water splashed on my face. The utter shock froze me where I stood. I looked down at the water dripping from my body. Apparently, he'd almost emptied the entire sink on his little prank. Did he really just do that to me? A playful growl rumbled my chest as the room erupted in laughter.

Ok, so he got me. I shook my head up and down as though I was saying, yeah, good one; but, Jacob and I always had an equal relationship, tit for tat if you will; so with the lightning speed given to me by my father, within milliseconds, I had grabbed the hose from the sink turned the water on all the way, and began spraying him and every other wolf that I heard laughing when Jacob doused me.

Amusement filled the cabin as we all grabbed what we could in our spontaneous water fight. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Leah tip all of the ice that was in Jake's freezer down Seth shorts. Jared dumped a pot of water on Paul head, and Quil was coming out of the bathroom with a monster squirt gun in hand. The atmosphere here was so different than it was at my house. At my house, things always seem calm. Here, on the other hand, things were vibrant and fun. For protection, I had dropped to the ground behind Jacob's island that was perfectly put in the middle of the kitchen. Jacob was next to me, racks of laughter moving his large frame.

I couldn't help but let the enjoyable moment settle over me. I laughed until my lungs felt like they would pop. Poor Seth, with every step he took, ice cubes were falling out of his shorts. Leah was doubled over with a ferocious laughter I'd never heard before this very moment and Jared was lying on the floor grabbing his stomach from the aching laughter that overtook us all. Quil was sliding back and forth over the slick floor. From here- he looked like an ice skating drive by shooter. Not like the water would affect any of us now, we were all drenched.

"Awww," I heard Embry's voice as he entered the door, "I missed all the fu…" I listened as his voice was cut off by the sound of Quil unleashing on him the last bit of water left in his gun. Where'd he even get that monstrosity?

Jacob stood up first, grabbing my hands helping me up as well, if I didn't have amazingly heightened senses I probably would have slipped out of his slick grasp. As we all raised, everyone became quieter with their amusement but none of us could wipe the smiles off our faces. Man that was fun. I looked around the cabin, to an outsider it would have resembled the aftermath of a rainstorm. I watched as Jared, Quil, Seth, and Leah simultaneously shook the water off themselves like wet dogs. Wow, what a sight. Water exploded off of each of them flying through various parts of the house. I looked at Jacob, wondering if he caught the same sight as well; from the look on his face he had. Then, a mischievous look settled over his features.

"Oh no… don't even think about it" I said backing away from him. He better not! He began stalking me like a great black cat. I seriously thought about leaping onto the ceiling fan in his dining room, but I was afraid I'd break something. "Jacob William Black, don't you dare." I warned.

"Ewwww, the ol' lady is pulling out the middle names." Embry said shaking off his dampened shirt.

I watched Jacob with a predatory stare trying to calculate his next move. A rumble grew louder from my chest as another warning. He stopped, his eyes never leaving mine then backed up a few feet. There, he has got some sense in him. A victorious smile reached my lips. Just as I was about to vocalize my small triumph, Jacob phased right in the middle of his house. I jumped back surprised with my mouth gaped open from the sight of a large russet colored giant wolf looking so out of place in the cabin. Then, it hit me. Water blasted off of his fur as he flung his coat from side to side making sure to air it towards me. I would have been better off with him human. Standing still from astonishment, water dripped off of every part of me.

This time there was no laughing only wide stares from everyone who was in the cabin. I guess Jake shocked them as well. Whatever the reason, being part predator finally kicked in. Jacob must have sensed it to because a growl rumbled out of his mussel, but his eyes stayed lit with delight. I crouched looking around at what all could be broken during our play time. Jake looked around as well, and came up with the knowledge that we may indeed tear the house down. He started backing up towards the open door. Being a predator means I must follow my pray, so I took one careful step towards him before he bolted out the door. He wanted me to chase him. Good, because I was good at running. I wasn't as fast as the rest of my vampire family or the wolves for that matter, but I could definitely keep up.

I watched as Jacob dashed into the woods. Within seconds I was on his tail. The one thing about wolves is, like many other animals they rarely look up. I blasted of the forest floor onto a nearby aspen. The tree barely moved as a response. I began jumping from tree to tree, silently following him before I stopped as he did. He must have sensed that I wasn't running after him anymore. He looked all around before putting his nose to the air. It would be seconds before he found me using that extraordinary nose of his, damn it. I jumped higher, moving another 30 feet up the tree before I landed onto another, hiding myself in the brush. I listened as his paws moved softly over the earth, closer and closer to where I was. I did a backwards flip out of the tree and landed soundlessly behind him. If he didn't hear me, he certainly sensed me because he immediately jumped in the air turning his entire body towards me. I leapt in the air towards him grabbing the nape of his neck as I tackled him to the ground.

"You're going to regret that Jacob Black." I said with wildly humorous eyes. We rolled several times over one another before and I felt his teeth grabbed around my wrist ever so gently. I grabbed one of his ears as a response and tugged lightly and let go just before the pain would set in. This carried on for several moments as we wrestled, neither one of us overcoming the other. Finally, we both rolled away still lying on the ground. I clutched my abdomen as I laughed heartily. I hadn't laughed so much in my life like I had today, it hurt; but it was so worth it. I knew if Jacob would have been in his human form, he'd be laughing with me. Even as a wolf a smile was visible on his face. He stood up shaking off the twigs, leaves, and moss he'd caught in his fur during our tussle. He looked then towards his house, then back at me. Was he trying to tell me something? I gave him a curious look, before he gave me a look that told me to stay put.

"Okaaay?" I responded.

I watched as he disappeared from sight. Then, I heard him phase, the air around me changing with the breeze of his transformation. I heard the sound of a bag moving around, then the opening of a zipper. Within moments, he came trotting back to me barefoot with cut off khaki shorts on.

"I keep a bag in the woods for certain occasions." He answered the questioning look on my face.

"Aw, I see." I answered back sitting up. I scooted over to a tree resting my back on it. I was thoroughly exhausted. I watched him as he came down and sat next to me. "I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked looking over his arms and chest and other places I had grabbed during our playful battle.

"As if that were possible," He quipped. The need to punch him the stomach left as quickly as it came. I was worn out. I leaned over on Jake's arm before he put it around me, pulling me closer to him. I let my head fall on his chest and became overwhelmed with his scent. He never smelled to me as my family describes his scent. He always smelled wonderful. "Did I hurt you?" He asked rubbing a hand up and down my arm.

"As if that were possible," I mimicked, looking up towards his face. As our eyes met, I felt a twinge in my stomach as the butterflied decided to reappear. Damn butterflies were starting to get on my nerves. He placed a large gentle hand on my face examining it. I raised one of my hands to the hand he had on my face, letting it lay gently upon his. I heard his breath quicken and his heart accelerate. We sat there for several seconds staring at each other, before I brought my other hand up to his face.

I showed him, what he looked like to me at this very moment. His heavy lidded eyes boring into mine. An audible grumble rolled in his chest. God, that was a turn on. He instantly stood up in one movement that left me there looking like an idiot. What was wrong with him, geez, how much did a girl have to do to get a kiss? I stood up feeling rejected again. I wrapped my arms around myself feeling more than vulnerable.

"Ness, you can't say things like that, my self control around you is weak at best." He admitted with anger underlining his words.

Say things like what? What did I say? "I didn't say anything." I said loudly fighting the need to yell it at him.

"No you didn't say it out loud," He said before admiting, "but I heard your projection."

"Heard what exactly?" I asked with a furrowed brow, I had only projected to him the way he looked to me.

"That I…" He began looking around uncomfortably.

"That you…" I encouraged. When he didn't say anything I snapped, "Just spit it out!"

"That I turned you on." He answered harshly, and even more nervously.

What? Oh my God, had I projected that to him? Heat coursed through my veins and into my face. He wasn't supposed to hear that. I looked down at the ground wanting to kick the large rotting branch at my feet, until it disintegrated into thin air. I turned around unable to look at him, I still felt rejected. Twice in one day I had wanted him to kiss and each time it didn't happen.

"Don't be like that Nessie, you're acting ridiculous." I heard him say from behind me. WHAT? Ridiculous… His words stung like a bolt of lightning. I wanted to yell and scream and be done with it, but nothing came out. I was feeling exhausted, rejected, and alone. I'd never felt alone when I was with Jacob, ever. I looked over my shoulder at him, anger replacing all other feeling inside me. I felt the need to run, so I did. I heard him behind me matching me step for step so I kicked my legs into overdrive, fleeing from him easily. I heard him stop then, but I didn't care. I didn't know where to go. I sure as hell couldn't go back home, couldn't run into my house throw my arms around my mom and cry because my dad would hear all that went on. So, I thought of the next best thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh- nail biter- Next chapter the kiss happens! Check it out ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: First Kiss

**Hola! How are we? Ready for the kiss yet? Well here it is, finally! **

**I'm trying my best to find a beta- so if you know one that can help- let me know. **

**Many of you may be wondering when the love scene will happen- well, it will be soon…within the next few chapters at least. Like I said before, I don't want her giving the goods away just yet! ;)**

**There's a song that fits this chapter well: Feels Like Home by Chantal Kreviazuk. Listen to the lyrics if you get a chance. It's a beautiful song.**

**Without further ado: Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

I ran quickly until I reached a clearing I had known very well from my childhood. A place I had always been in love with. The stone cottage was still the same as it was when we left it many years ago. I walked over to the large boulder near the side of the house and raised it up to get the key from under it. I walked into the familiar house that we lived in when I was a child. It smelled exactly the same as I remembered it, though faintly musky from being closed up for so long. I walked into my old bedroom, smiled at the pink princess phase I had went through. This room definitely needed an update. My small daybed was up against the wall, draped under yards of pink fabric hanging from the ceiling. Behind my bed was a mural Esme painted. A huge castle was in the distance, meadows, butterflies and a large russet wolf laying down sleeping over the headboard. I had to get out of there. I walked down the hall and into my parent's bathroom, flipping on the lights. Dodging their ever so welcoming bed, I walked into their large bathroom. I needed a quick shower before I let myself give into my exhaustion.

The hot shower only made me even more tired. I was thankful my mom left behind many of her clothes here. I fluttered through their ridiculously large closet, looking for something that wasn't a dress. That was a challenge. I finally settled for a pair of black yoga capris and one of my dad white tees. Thank God, my mom had underwear that fit me, brand new tags still attached. The bra was snugger than I would have liked but I didn't care. I threw my hair into a messy bun and pounced on to their bed with the last bit of energy I had.

I woke up from a dreamless sleep to the noise of my phone buzzing. It took me a moment to remember where I was. I grabbed my phone, and let my vision focus on it. 10 missed calls, 9 from Jacob and one from my mom. I threw the phone on the bed, laying back down not wanting to see his name. Then, confusion hit me. How'd my phone get here? I'd left it along with my purse at Jacob's. I bolted up looking around the darkened house. Jacob was sitting on the opposite end of the bed looking at me. Fighting the urge to throw a pillow at him I rolled over, not wanting to see him just yet. Vampire wounds on the outside heal quickly; the ones on the inside, however, are slow to heal.

"What do you want." My sleepy hoarse voice asked. My eyes found the alarm clock. 6:30 p.m.? Had I slept that long?

"I guess, I deserve your resentment." He said without moving. I felt a twinge of guilt. He'd really done nothing wrong except reject me in a small way. But, still, it hurt.

"I don't resent you. I'm just not used to feeling… rejected" I admitted, and I wasn't. I was the only baby my family ever really had. I was also Jake's imprint which meant I was never rejected and got most of what I wanted in life within reason. So, ok, I was a little spoiled; but if the tables were turned I'd give my life in a second for my family, especially Jacob Black.

"Rejected?" I felt his body tense with confusion.

"Yes," I admitted again.

"Who rejected you?" He asked standing from the bed, obviously feeling wrongly accused.

"Last time I checked- you." I said, staying where I was. I listened as he moved around the bed towards me.

"Renesmee, I've never rejected you a day in your life." He said kneeling in front of me.

"So what do you call what you did earlier?" I asked feeling angered that he didn't realize my feelings were valid.

"I call that self-control honey." He said it so bluntly, like I should have known better than to feel like I was. It angered me more. I sat up full of pride.

"Self-control? You call jerking away from me as I was going to kiss you… self-control? I'm sorry Jacob but where I come from, we call that rejection."

He grew still as he saw things from my perspective. With his ridiculous height, I was sitting on the bed and he was kneeling on the ground in front of me, we were almost eye level; but, I was still shorter.

"Ness, I can see how you saw it as rejection but I didn't intend it to be that way. When you showed me that I turned you on, it took everything inside of me to create a distance between us. You have no idea what those words do to a man honey." He admitted shamefully. "I took everything inside me not to just throw you on the ground right there and have my way with you."

My mouth unintentionally fell open as I looked at his blushing copper skin. That was definitely not something I had anticipated. The thought of Jacob having his way with me sent a shockwave through me starting from the center of my stomach and blasted though the rest of my body leaving me aching between my legs. That's a new feeling. My breath quickened at the thought. "I see." I heard myself say.

"Yeah," Jacob said like my words were understated.

"Ummm. I mean," I didn't know what to say. I felt silly for running from him, wasting any tears on the situation while I took my shower. I smiled, trying not to laugh as elation filled me. A giggle slipped out before I apologized, "Sorry that I ran from you then."

" 'ssokay" He said with a smile on his face. God his smile, did he knew what that smile did to me? I bit my lip looking at his full and beautiful lips. How I yearned to feel them on mine. "Ness, you're killin' me here." I heard him say faintly. I looked up into his pained eyes.

"Sorry," I said again remembering that he could sense my feelings.

"Quit apologizin' would ya?" He said standing up in front of me. With my necked craned upwards looking at him, I felt his hand tuck a stray strand of hair behind my hair. Even after he pulled his hand away I could feel his touch linger on my skin. I stood up on the bed, standing eye level with him. A smirk grew on his face.

"Jacob, I…" I heard myself begin to say, but I couldn't finish it. I just wanted him to kiss me so badly it hurt. He took a step closer to me, feeling my need. This could definitely work to my advantage. I licked my lips as I watched his eyes follow the motion at my mouth. Electricity began to course through me, filling every part of me. With a nerve I didn't even know I had I leaned in and kissed him. The touch of his lips on mine was sweeter than I could have ever imagined. A tense, unexpected growl came from his mouth and he picked me off the bed and turned us towards the wall. I felt the urgency in his kiss as he powerfully pushed me against the wall. The pressure of the act felt amazing. It was hot and forceful with need. I wrapped my legs around his waist and locked my arms around his neck burying my hands in his soft black hair. His tongue darted out of his mouth and outlined my bottom lip. With a gasp, I grabbed him closer as he buried his tongue in my mouth. My God, it felt amazing. I tested the feel of his tongue with mine. It was such a new and exciting experience. He clutched me tighter to him; I hadn't known it was even possible. The pressure of our chest against one another brought the ache between my legs to a new level of sensitivity. I arched my hips against his and he moaned. His kisses grew milder before his lips left mine, my head swam with dizziness. He softly kissed my cheeks before lowering me to the floor. As I stood on my own two, shaky legs; I felt a new awe for the man in front of me. Now, that was a kiss…my first kiss…my first amazing kiss. My lips felt swollen from the exchange and I began to feel flush. The labored pants that carried on between us was almost comical. Had that just really happened? The feeling in my body told me it had.

"That was," Jacob began

"Amazing?" I finished before he could. And it had been.

"Yes, amazing." He repeated. With every muscle corded in his body with tension I placed my hand on his chest where his heart was. The thudding matched my own. I smoothed my hand over him wanting him to relax, but it only caused me to appreciate the supple and smooth skin of his muscular body. With a clenched jaw, he grabbed my hand gently away from him and kissed my forehead. "So am I forgiven?" He asked with a sly hooded glance.

"Yes, over and over again." I said smiling, still feeling in the moment of our shared kiss. I sighed heavily, and said, "I'm sorry, I misunderstood the situation."

"Hey, don't be." Jacob said with a smile, "If you hadn't run away, I wouldn't have found you here, and that kiss would have never happened. I gotta say I've imagined that kiss for a while now, and I could never have predicted it would been that hot." He said slightly smug. I smiled at him.

"Me either," I answered.

"You ready to go?" He asked looking at the alarm clock.

"Go?"

"To the bonfire," He reminded.

"Oh yeah," I remembered, "the bonfire, right… ummm, give me a minute to change." I said looking down at my rumpled clothing. Mom had to have a pair of jeans in her closet somewhere.

"Sure, sure- I'll just wait in the living room." He said with an odd tone. I looked over my shoulder at him on my way to closet. He stood there with his hands in his jeans, looked like he was fighting with himself. I smiled as I thought he'd might like to join me in the closet while I changed. Oh my… how have things changed since just yesterday. With a flush faced I quickly found several jeans in my mom's closet. I threw on the cutest pair I could find and a figure hugging blue chiffon top. I slipped on another pair of flats and walked into the bathroom. Flush just may be an understatement…I was just down right red. I giggled to myself and pulled my hair out of the bun. My hair fell out in long copper curly ringlets to the middle of my back. There, it'll have to be good enough. I seriously do not feeling like doing anything else with my hair, it was such a pain.

I walked silently through the house wanting to catch a glimpse of Jacob in the living room. I loved just to watch him when he didn't know I was looking. As I glanced around the corner of the living room he was at the bookcase that was built into the wall. His big hands were clutching a small picture of me. It was one of my favorite pictures too. It was of me and him a five summers back at the beach. He was giving me a piggy back ride. In the picture, we were both looking at each other with big smiles on our faces.

"You ready?" I asked making my way into the room.

"Oh, uh, yeah… are you?" He asked setting down the picture back on the bookshelf.

"Yep." I said with a smile when he opened the front door for me.

I was surprised to walk outside and find my Camaro. I eyed Jacob questionably. I'd never let him drive it before even though he's practically begged.

He shrugged before saying, "I figured I was in hot water already, might as well go for the gold." I let out a chuckle, he was too cute. I couldn't be mad at him for it. I surprised him this time by tossing my keys at him. He caught them instantly and looked like as happy as a little boy on Christmas morning as he climbed into the driver's seat. With his 6'7" stature he was uncomfortably large for the car. "She runs like a finely tuned panther." Jacob said starting the engine. I looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"She?" I asked, it was like he was in love. "Does _she_ have a name too?" I joked.

"hmmm.. not yet, but the more I drive her…."

"Uh, the more you drive her?" I interrupted

"Yeah," He said going along my jest.

We drove quickly to the beach talking back and forth about everything and anything, Jacob enjoying every single moment that he got to drive. I had to admit it too myself, it was nice to watch him so focused. Night time had already surrounded us.

When we got to the beach, the controlled fire on the beach roared with life. I looked out and saw that every single wolf and imprintee attended except Emily, including the little ones they all created out of love. Sam, Paul and Rachael, Quil with Claire, and Jared was Kim. There were large logs all situated in a circle. Seth and Leah were sitting next to one another near the other wolves that hadn't imprinted yet. Then, there was an empty log just big enough for me and Jake. I looked over a Jacob and he was already looking down at me smiling. It would be nice to sit next to him during this time, as a couple. He grabbed for my hand and I gave it willingly. I loved feeling his fingers thread through mine. We walked down towards the group and Claire ran up to me giving me a bear hug. She just had her 16th birthday a week ago. On her birthday she and Quil finally entered into a new relationship themselves, since they were almost the same age because the wolves don't age as long as they continued to phase.

"Hi Ness!" Her voice rang in my ear. I cringed a bit as she forgot that I could hear ten times better than she could.

"Hey Claire, how've you been?" I asked smiling at one of my best friends.

"Great! She said looking at Quil blushingly. I looked at Quil and he had the biggest grin on his face. He wasn't blushing like she was; but, he looked at her like the sun and the moon orbited around her.

"That's good." I said holding back laughter.

"How are yoooou?" She asked looking down at mine and Jacob's hands connected.

I took a deep breath in and looked towards Jacob. He smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead before joining his brothers in arms.

"I'm pretty great myself." I said with a smile that I'm sure looked somewhat like Quil's.

"So… you and Jake now?" She asked like she was trying to dig up as much information as possible.

"Yeah, I guess it finally happened." I smiled sheepishly.

"That's so great, I knew it'd be any day now." She said looping our arms together before walking towards the rest of the group. I wanted to roll my eyes at her. She'd been telling me that Jacob and I hook up any day now, since I was 10. In many ways Claire and I were alike, because of the imprinting thing, but because I was much older than her it was becoming harder and harder to understand her. That's the life of a hybrid I guess, I looked like I was her age when I was nearly 9 years old.

"Hey Nessie," I raspy female voice called from my side. I looked over as Rachael stood before quickly slamming into me with a hug that made Claire's look weak.

"Rach!" I exclaimed, hugging her tightly in return. It's been forever since I had seen her. She was truly one of the best people I'd ever known. So many of my great memories included her in them. I was even there when she gave birth to her twins, Robert and William. Just as I thought of them two sets of little hands were grabbing at my jeans.

"Aunt Nessie!" I head them squeal. I let go of Rach's neck and picked them up effortlessly together and gently hugged them.

"Hey guys, how are we tonight?" I asked looking at their sweet toddler faces.

"Good," Robby answered before saying, "Did you bring me something?" He asked with big bright eyes.

"Yeahhh?" Willy asked in response.

They were so used to me always surprising them with some new toy or goodies Esme had cooked up in the kitchen.

"Not this time guys." I answered feeling a little bad for disappointing them.

"Quit begging for stuff, you'd swear they were raise by wolves." Rachael joked pulling them from my arms.

"And is that such a bad thing?" Jared said with his arm around Kim.

"It is when it's you." Rach quipped back. We all laughed in response while Jared gave her a snide look.

"Hey Ness," Kim said softly, waving a friendly hand at me. She and I always got along but never went out of our way to be really great friends. But we had an amazing understanding that we'd always be there for one another no matter what. I watched as she was bounced their 7 month old baby on her leg.

"Hey Kimmy." I said before looking at the rest of the pack. "Hey guys," I said waving at everyone. I heard several welcoming wolfy yelps. I smiled at their response they'd always made that noise together when saying hello.

I sat down next to Jacob with Leah on my left.

"Hey Leah," I smiled greetingly.

"Hey girl," She responded looking between me and Jake. "Things all better?" She asked quietly.

"Much," I answered quickly, I couldn't wait to tell her about our first kiss. Though, she'd know as soon as she and Jacob phased together.

After everyone greeted one another, conversations sectioned off between different groups. Sam, Quil and Jared were all talking about their kids. Jacob, Seth, Paul and Embry were laughing loudly at something that happened on patrol last night; while and me, Leah, Rach and Claire were all talking about planning a shopping trip in Seattle. Everything was feeling so perfect. I just felt like I belonged here. I was not a half vampire, they were not wolves, but we were all family.

I thought about the time I lived without them as my family and I would move around. I also felt like I was missing something when I was away. Even when I graduated from Dartmouth a few years ago, I'd miss seeing their faces cheering me on as I walked across the stage. Raised voices brought me out of my thoughts as I looked towards the water.

"God Paul! Shut the hell up… that's my sister!" Jacob yelled punching Jared in the shoulder. Rachael ducked her blushing face behind little Robby. Paul must have been talking about something sexual with Jacob's sister.

Looking thoroughly disgusted Jacob made his way back to me. I couldn't help but laugh at him. He looked like he was going to vomit.

"What you don't think they have sex?" Leah spit out loudly. My mouth hung open for a second before I closed it. "Geez, Jake- they have twins as proof."

"They can do whatever the hell they wanna do, that doesn't mean I want to hear about it!" Jacob snapped. Everyone laughed at Jacob's soured face.

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm potent." Paul said with pride as he walked back up to the bonfire, grabbing a running Willy in the process.

"Jesus, Paul!" Jacob retorted loudly, rubbing a hand over his face trying to erase any mental pictures that surfaced.

"I hate to change the subject" Sam said standing.

"Thank God!" Jacob said exasperatedly. Giggles floated through the circle.

"We must address some issues that have come to our attention." Sam said looking at Jacob. Jacob nodded towards Sam encouraging him to continue. Ever since Jacob accepted his true title as Alpha, they came to an understanding. They rejoined their packs, making themselves a stronger unit. Sam fully relinquished all control to Jacob but Jacob allowed Sam to maintain some responsibilities.

"We realize everyone had jobs, lives, kids and whatnot but we have to up security." Sam said sternly.

I was brought back by his statement. Up security, why? I felt an immediate uneasiness.

"Ever since we caught the scent of a new coven nearby, they've been encroaching further and further on our lands." Sam continued with disgust in his tone.

New coven… What on earth was he talking about? I looked up at Jacob but he was looking anxiously at Sam.

It wasn't conventional for imprints to talk during a spontaneous meeting like this but I couldn't help myself. "What new coven?" I asked worriedly. Sam sliced his eyes towards Jacob. I could tell he was shocked that Jacob hadn't told me. "Jacob, what is he talking about?" All eyes went straight to Jacob and then to me. No one else looked like this was new information, no one except me.

"The last few weeks a new family of bloodsuckers had moved into the territory." He began not really meeting my eyes. I cringed at the word '_blood sucker'_. I hated when he said it like he did. Just felt like he was against a part of who I am."They are traditional vampires." I knew what he meant by that. I swallowed harshly still listening. "We guess they're curious about the famous Cullen's but we're not allowing them to pass through our territory to get to you guys."

I felt shocked, in the vampire world the Cullen name was respected ever since we chased the Volturi away with their tails between their legs. Every now we had the occasional vampire come through wanting to greet us with their best regard but never an entire coven.

"How many?" I heard myself ask

"So far, five." Jared answered quickly. Five? That was a large coven for vampires. Rarely would you come across a coven of more than two or three at the most. My distant Denali family and the Cullen's were the largest coven along with the Volturi.

With an arched brow I asked, "Have you mentioned this to Carlisle?"

"Not yet, we're waiting until we try to figure out what their intentions are." Sam said firmly.

"Where are they?" I asked thinking of the distance between territories.

"They are staying in the Sappho area." I heard someone answer but uneasiness blurred around me. That was barely 40 minutes away.

"Ness, don't worry we'd never let them hurt you or your family." Leah said reassuringly sensing my worry. I couldn't help but have concerns. Traditional vampires can be vicious, temperamental and full of rage. I glanced around at familiar faces but I felt the need to get home immediately. I had to talk to my family about this. I was actually angry at the pack for keeping this from my family.

"How could you guys keep this from us?" I said standing up. "We would never do that to you." And I realized it was truth as I said it.

"Ness, calm down. We don't even know if there is anything to worry about yet." Seth said standing up holding his palms towards me.

"Then why up security?" I snapped feeling the need to leave growing stronger. When no answer came from anyone I started walking towards my car. I had to get home… now!

"Nessie, please don't be upset, we don't want you to leave." Rachael raised her voice towards me.

"I have to tell _**my**_ family," I said over my shoulder. I wasn't necessarily angry but I was borderline mad and worried. Thoughts of the Volturi figuring out ways to come and destroy my family raced through my head.

"Renesmee," I head his voice and I couldn't help but stop. I turned around to find Jacob closer to me than I had expected.

"How could you not tell me Jacob?" I said, anger leaving me completely leaving only anxiety.

"I didn't want you to worry." He said raising a hand to my face.

"I understand that you don't want me to worry; but, you should have told me or at least my dad."

"I realize that now, and I'm sorry. I just…"

"There's no excuse for it Jacob. None!" I said raising my voice louder than necessary

"There is not an excuse for it, but there are many valid reason why…" He began

"Why you decided to keep my family in the dark about any impending danger that may be near?" I interrupted.

"If you look at it that way then…" He began again

"Then, what? I have reasons to feel the way I am right now?" I said feeling my anger returning.

"It wasn't that we were keeping your family in the dark," He started before saying, "We figured Alice would have seen them coming anyways."

I stood there listening to his logic. It made sense, why hadn't Alice seen them? If they were coming for my family she most certainly would have.

"I gotta go Jake," I said pulling his hand from my face. The pain in his eyes told me he thought I was still angry at him. I was a little bit, but I knew he'd never do anything to put me in danger, ever. I raised my hand to his face.

_I'm not angry, I know you wouldn't put me in danger- okay? I just really have to get to my family. They must know of this._

He nodded his head at me.

_Please tell everyone I said bye and that I'm not angry, k?_

Again he nodded. I wanted to kiss him goodbye but I'd just had my very first kiss today, no matter how seductive it had been I was still too self-conscious to kiss him in front of anyone else just yet. So, I did the next best thing, I showed him the kiss we'd shared together earlier. His jaw clenched tightly against my palm. The last thing I expected was him to grab me close to him. With an awestruck face I felt his lips press against mine. The rest of the world disappeared in that moment. I felt his tongue softly trace my bottom lip before I opened my lips to let him slip into my mouth. Heat filled my body like it had before. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave myself into the kiss. The pressure of him sucking on my lip erupted fire in my abdomen. I pressed my breast against him wanting him closer to me. The feeling of his hands on my back brought chills over my entire body, leaving goose bumps as their proof. Shuttering, I allowed my hands test the muscles on his shoulders. Feeling his hot, resilient skin was better than having him touch me in return. The more I let my hands explore, the more urgent the kiss became. A soft, burning moan rumbled in his chest.

"Geez! Get a room." I heard Quill call out. Several cat calls followed his remarks and embarrassment flowed over me as Jake pulled away from our kiss.

I reached up on my tip-toes and kissed he cheek. Never knowing if I could project from anything other my hands, I watched Jacob as I testing my new theory though my lips.

_We'll finish that kiss later… right? I've got to get home._

Jacob smiled at me hotly, and with a small nod of his head he answered my question.

* * *

><p><strong>OK- so we are two kisses down, and many more to go… I hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it. Please show some love with a review or two! Thanks.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: I'm His

**Jacob is my most favorite characters of all time! So, it doesn't needed to be stated that I love Jacob and it will start to show very soon in the text. **

**Also, as I'm sure you can guess- conflict is on the horizon. This chapter takes a course I'm sure you are not going to see coming! So, stay tuned in…. X X **

**Stephenie Meyers owns these characters- I'm just using her brilliance to produce my own story.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

I got home as quickly as I could. I almost got a speeding ticket for it too. But I used Aunt Rose's technique to get out of it instead. I flashed the poor cop a beautiful smile and batted my eyes just as she would; making sure to flip my hair at just the right moments to let them be drawn into the scent of alluring danger. So, ok… I knew what flirting was, and I was laying it on thick. It was sad to see how quickly he crumbled into my palm. I kind of felt guilty, especially when I noticed his wedding ring.

Just as soon as the police officer disappeared in the other direction I pushed the gas pedal down as hard as I could. Knowing when I was close enough that my dad could hear my thoughts, I began yelling inside.

_DAD! Get everyone meet me in the living room in 10 seconds!_ I kept saying it over and over until I pulled into the drive. I'd worry about parking my Camaro in the garage later. I flung myself out of the car and was inside within seconds.

Each of my family members were all standing in the living room on high alert. My mom's eyes were blaring with rage. I felt a bit guilty, I wasn't even sure it was something to worry about just yet, just like Seth said. I looked as my dad's eyes as he heard my thoughts. I thought about the bon-fire, relived things as they happened so he could see for himself.

"I'm not a mind reader, so you better start talking Renesmee." My mom said with an authoritative tone. She glanced at my father knowing he knew most of everything now.

"Ok, calm down mom, I'm fine, everything is fine… I think." I said trying to ease the tension in the room. Just then, I felt a calm wave float over everything. I looked at Jasper, thankful for the reprieve.

"I think you should start talking." Rosalie said, I looked at her face- her eyes were wild with rage. Emmet didn't look as angry, but he looked like he was ready to beat someone ass. Alice had her eyes closed with small fingertips on her temples.

I took a deep breath in, not knowing exactly where to start. "Start at the beginning," My dad said answering my thoughts.

"Ok, well- I was at a bon fire with the wolves." I began looking at each of their anxious faces. "Then, Sam stood up and started telling everyone they needed to dedicate more time to security because a new coven is trying to cross their land." I finished in a rush. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes. They really didn't know what to think, much like myself. "They told me that there are five different vampires they've seen so far and they keep trying to go across their territory on track to come and see us."

"Is it the Volturi?" My mom asked anxiously.

"I don't think so, I'm sure the wolves would have remembered their scent." I replied back.

"How long have they…?" Emmet asked

"Apparently, a few weeks." I answered, resenting the fact that they pack hadn't alerted us in any way.

"Why didn't those mutts tell us before now?" Rosalie yelled.

"I was angry for them not telling us either… They thought that Aunt Alice would have had visions of them if they were a threat."

"I haven't seen anything." Alice said with a furrowed brow. Concentration had taken hold of her small figure.

"Edward I think you and I should got talk with Jacob and Sam." Carlisle said calmly.

"Yes, I do believe we should." My dad said. If I hadn't known my dad like I did, I wouldn't have been able to catch the irritation in his words. I quickly thought of Jacob, a vision of him and my dad fighting filled my head. "It won't come to that." My dad said. "We're just going to talk."

"Dad." I anxiously warned, sensing his anger.

"Renesmee, what did I tell you." My dad said with a finality that left me very uneasy.

"Dad!" I began angrily before someone else spoke.

"Edward, why don't you let Renesmee come with us?" I looked at Carlisle with appreciation when he said that.

"If my daughter is going, then so am I." My mother said with a threatening arched brow. I smiled at her protectiveness. It used to bother me. I felt they always treated me like a child; but now I just knew it was because they loved me so much.

"Alright," Carlisle began, "Renesmee call Jacob and let him we are on our way." Carlisle called out to me walking out of the house.

I grabbed my cell phone out of my back pocket and texted him.

_Hey, Carlisle and my dad want to talk. _

_On my way with mom too. See ya in a bit._

_~ Ness._

Within seconds my phone vibrated.

_We figured as much._

_See you when you get here._

_J_

We got to the beach faster than it took me to get home. Mom and I took my Camaro, and Dad and Carlisle was in Emmett's jeep. As we got out of our cars I could see that Sam, Jacob and Seth were the only ones left at the bonfire. All of them were prepared for whatever may happen. I wanted to roll my eyes. It's like they were on defense, I could even see Leah and Quil in the woods hidden under their wolf counterparts.

"Dad," I began, wanting to let him know they are prepared for a fight.

"I know." He sighed.

All of this confused me. I thought all of this uneasiness between supernatural vs. supernatural had disappeared when I was born. I thought that the moment Jacob imprinted had bonded the two rivals together as one. Maybe I was wrong… maybe I was the bond to both families. And maybe I was the only reason they put up with each other.

Mom got out of the car very slowly. I watched her face as her eyes also noted the wolves in the woods around us. Confusion crossed briefly over her features as well. I guess I'm not the only one. We all walked slowly down towards Jake and Sam. Both of their postures were straight and hard. Seth on the other hand looked worried.

I did have to admit though; Jacob looked really sexy like that. He stood with his arms crossed on his bare chest, a feral look flickering in his eyes with the firelight.

My dad hung his head and then turned to face me. Oops. _Sorry, I'll try harder to control my thoughts._

"Please." He said softly agitated,

I looked at my mom as the red stains appearing on my face pretty much gave her a small idea as to what that was about.

Dad walked with Carlisle up to Jacob, while my mom and I hung back. It took everything I had in me not

go to him. I just want to be near him. When we are close like this, I always felt a pull. A pull that is becoming stronger every moment our relationship deepened.

"Jacob," Carlisle said reaching out a friendly hand. Jacob took it without a second thought shaking hands with him, "Sam," I heard Carlisle say greetingly, but Sam handshake was more hesitant.

Edward did the same, keeping his eyes focused on Jacob mostly as he did. My mom went forward and I joined her.

"Hey Jake," She greeted him with a brilliant smile. I watched his welcoming embrace and suppressed the jealousy that rang in my ears.

"Hey Bells." He responded with a smile that made my heart yearn. Yeah, I would definitely have to get the back story on those two. I knew my mom's heart solely belonged to my father but a girl couldn't help but see the love Jake and my mom shared.

"Sam," my mom said with a nod towards him

"Hey Bella, it's been a while." His voice was friendly, but his face didn't show any emotion.

Seth greeted everyone as happily as he always did and then he came and stood next to me, throwing a sociable arm around me.

"I must admit," Carlisle began with a distressed face, "That when Renesmee told us that a new coven was trying to cross your lands… Well, we were surprised you did alert us beforehand."

"Honestly Doc, we thought Alice would have seen it before we even knew they were here." Jacob answered

"Yes, I understand that. However, it is even more distressing that she is unable to see them at all." Carlisle replied calmly.

Both Sam and Jacob looked at one another questionably.

"We were under the impression that she…" Same began before my father cut in.

"She cannot see everything. Her power is the strongest when she knows the beings she is watching." His voice was calm but underlined with irritation. "Just like she cannot see any of you or Renesmee… Whether or not Alice could see them coming, either of you should have come to us."

Jacob knew Edward enough to know when he was mad. His fists balled up before he his voice gritted, "Well we didn't know Alice couldn't see them coming. Don't you think we were upset at you didn't warn us that there was a coven coming?" Jacob's anger wasn't as easily hidden like my father's, his large frame vibrated with it.

"Ok, everyone." My mom cut in stepping between them. "Let's just take a stop here with all the unnecessary resentment." Thank God someone was thinking clearly. I felt Seth tension loosen a bit next to me. "We need to find out why they are here and what they want. We need to work together, not against each other."

"I agree," Carlisle responded.

"Alright, what do you suggest?" Jacob asked eyeing Bella. I craned my neck around my dad trying to get an open glimpse of Jacob. He was making no moves towards me. Not even a glance. That frustrated me. After everything, he wasn't even looking at me. That kiss we shared less than an hour ago flipped my world upside down. I closed my eyes thinking about it. The feel of his tongue against mine had been divine. Our chests touching one another had…

"Damn you mutt." I heard my father snarl before leaping towards Jacob. Bella and Carlisle instantly grabbed him. Jacob stepped back his entire body shaking as it did before he phased. The wolves in the near-by woods came flying out with their teeth bared. Sam warned them to stop but his order held no bearing as the circled around us.

"Edward, calm down. What is it?" My asked hissed harshly.

"That damn dog!" My dad said sneering at Jacob. Everything had happened so quickly I barely had time to react. I'm not sure when it occurred, but I found myself in front of Jacob, looking at my father's venomous glare.

"Dad, you need to..." I began

"No, he _**needs**_ to keep his fucking hands off of you." He growled cutting my words off. In all of the years of my existence not once had I ever heard my father curse. I seriously needed to learn to control my thought better around my father.

"Edward," Carlisle said trying to get Edward to focus on him. But my father only had eyes for the man behind me. I wanted to grab for Jacob, but I knew it would only make things worse. "Son, you need to calm yourself. I'm sure whatever happened can be talked through. I will not allow a fight."

Edward relaxed his destructive stance but made no move to release his eyes from Jacob's. If eyes could speak, his would be ripping Jacob to shreds in a matter of seconds. I guess when my father gave Jacob permission to have a relationship with me he didn't expect things to happen so quickly.

My mom looked at everyone trying to put the puzzle together. Then, realization claimed her features.

"No." My dad said answering a silent question I'm sure my mom asked.

"Then what?" She asked.

"Dad, I'm a grown woman, whatever Jacob and I do is between us and no one else." I snapped letting the anger flare through my words.

In that moment I felt Jacob relax behind me for a brief moment before he tensed again. He must not have realized the reason for my father's apparent anger.

"Edward," Jacob began to explain.

"Don't pup," He snapped.

"No, you don't," Jacob growled back, "You don't ever tell me what to do- do you understand me." Shocked, I looked between the two men I cared for most in the world.

"Is that a threat?" Edwards shot back.

"Maybe it is," Jacob said as he began shaking again. I couldn't deal with this. We needed to be a unit right now, not fighting each other. The other wolves growled with response.

I turned to the one man that would listen to me. "Jacob, stop." I said eyeing him carefully. He looked like I'd not ever seen him, revulsion claiming every corner of his face. "Please Jake, don't do this, he's my father." He looked like I stabbed him in the chest at that very moment. I really didn't want them to fight.

"Edward wins again." He said anger and hurt lacing through his words. What had he meant by that? I was just trying to make him see clearly. I reached for him as he pulled away. I felt like I'd been punched in the gut as he backed away slowly, rejecting my touch again.

Anger pooled in my blood as I looked at my dad. "How dare you! We need to work together not against each other!" I yelled looking at everyone. "This has nothing to do with you dad. You have never lied to me before, yesterday you told me that you gave permission for Jacob and I to have a relationship. Well I guess that was lie." I felt hot tears flow over my face as I continued, "I don't even need you permission and neither does he. We are adults, not children like you would like believe. I'm your daughter but I am **HIS **imprint. I am _his_ period." I took a deep breath trying to control the racking headache that was forming inside me. I never felt so angry in my entire life. I felt a pull towards Jacob instantly, a different kind of pull. The string that I thought had been around my waist this entire time wasn't. It was around my heart. I looked over my shoulder at him, his face emotionless. I felt like I was losing him and my father. My eyes darted around at the wolves circling us like a meal. I wanted to scream, but nothing came out. My head pounded with pain.

_DAMNNNN ITTTTTT! _I yelled inside, unable to control the churching in my body. I dropped to the ground grabbing my head trying to ease massive migraine. Tears ran down my face, as it eerily became quiet around me. Even the wolves stopped. Shaking, my eyes glanced at everyone, each of them were gaping at me with their mouths open from shock. What?

Jacob was beside me in a second, looking over every part of my face. What? What is it?

"Renesmee?" I heard my mother's voice call. I looked up at her with blurry eyes. "I heard you...y-you" She said shaking her head as though in disbelief.

"Heard me?" I repeated.

"I heard it too." Sam affirmed.

"Me too." Seth said from behind Bella.

"I don't understand." I heard myself say. The pounding in my head taking over everything else.

"Ness, w-we heard you." Jacob said softly raising a hand to my face. I looked into his eyes not understanding. "We heard you say scream damn it…. But your mouth never moved." He explained

I froze in shock. "What?" I said looking at my parents. Anger was erased my father's expression entirely. Carlisle came and stood next to me bending down to get eye level. He took looked over my features.

"Grandpa?" I asked.

"I heard it too. Are you ok?" I heard him say softly. " I shook my head before I heard someone ask if I could do it again.

"I don't know what I did?" I replied still confused. Leah ran back into the woods returning in seconds in her human form. She walked over to me placing her hand on my back making sure I was ok. She stood silently looking at Sam.

"We all heard her." She said

The wolves heard me too? Was this possible that I could project my thoughts without touching? The pounding in my head was easing but still mind numbing with pain. I looked at my dad, his face still in shock.

"Let's give her some room everyone." My mom ordered politely. I let out a ragged breath as everyone stood giving me some room. Jacob remained where he was though and I was grateful for it. I looked up at him and mustered up the best smile I could, which was weak at best.

"You're incredible." He said it so softly I barely heard him. I wanted to laugh at him. He was looking at me like he found a pot of gold. "Here, let me help you up." He said encouraging me to stand. With a sigh, I stood up, dusting the gravely sand off me.

"She's always been incredible," My mom said with admiration. Ok, this was getting to be too much. I didn't really like being the center of attention like this. Feeling the heat rise to my cheeks I fidgeted awkwardly trying to avoid everyone's sudden fascination with me.

"She reminds me so much of you, Bella." Edwards said grabbing my mom's hand. Ugh… ok, enough… Until I can figure things out, we need to address the matter at hand I thought. "You're right," My dad answered my internal considerations. "But first, I want to apologize for my anger… Jacob." Jacob and I looked at my dad like he'd lost his mind. What happened to the teeth-baring, growling man from a minute ago?

My father pulled his lips to the side. "It's hard to watch your child grow up, maybe you can understand one day." Was all he said. I looked down feeling a bit ashamed of my outburst.

I watched my father walk closer to Jacob and reached out his hand. Jacob looked at it for a moment before returning the gesture. "I'm sorry Jacob, I should not have reacted like that."

" 'sssokay… I guess I owe you an apology as well." Jacob said with a shrug. My mom watched the two with appreciation.

The rest of the wolves on that note disappeared back into the woods, and I felt myself sigh with relief. The conversation started going in the right direction; which was towards the talk of the new coven. I bit my lip, wondering about the projection that I had moments before. Could this be possible? With practice maybe I can master it.

"You ok?" Leah asked softly, nudging me with her arm.

"Yeah, I think so." I replied, still wrapped up in my thoughts.

"What are you thinkin' about?" She wondered.

I smiled at her, she knew me too well. "My projection that everyone heard."

"Yeah, that was… kind of weird." She said with a smile.

"I'd say." I responded, nudging her back.

"It was weird because it was more like I heard it more in my head than my ears. Just like how we as wolves communicate when we phase." I thought about that for a moment. "The strangest things was it sounded just like your voice."

I looked up into her eyes as she spoke, she too looked at me with a new awe. I felt myself flush once more, as she continued to talk.

"You've done right by keeping them off your lands." I heard Carlisle say bringing my attention away from Leah and to the important conversation that was taken place around my parents.

"They seem very curious." Sam replied, "About us, and you." He said towards Carlisle. "They've made no move to attack us."

"Maybe we should go to them. They do not need to be coming to us." Carlisle said using his index finger to tap his chin. You could literally see the wheels turning in his head.

"I agree," Edward said with a sigh, running a smooth hand through his perfectly disheveled hair.

"Well then why wait any longer?" My mom spoke up, "Let's go tonight." You could tell she was anxious to find out who this coven was and what they wanted; like we all are.

"We need to be smart about this Bella." Edward chimed in. It made me sick to think them hurting my family. "We need to have a strategy. We should all go and hunt and leave tomorrow morning." He finished saying before looking at the wolves, "All of us."

"We're in," Jacob said excitedly.

"Yes, we are definitely in." Seth added.

Leah feeling naturally compelled to protect her brother had a hardened face. She didn't want to let her brother go.

"Then it's settled. We will hunt tonight and meet you at the treaty line in the morning at 7 .A.M.?"

"We'll be there." Sam agreed quickly. The wolves quickly walked off together except one, mine.

I kept watching Jacob while he finished up the little details with my father. They apologized to another once again before my dad turned to me.

"I hate to think that I've lied to you." My dad said to me with a low soft voice.

"I guess I can understand why…" I said flatly. I looked at my dad and said silently _It may take me a while to get over, but I know why you said and did you did. _He nodded softly hanging his head a bit. _But, I love you. _

"I love you -Ness, with every part of me." He said before grabbing me in a hug. I looked at my mom who was smiling. If it were possible, I'm sure she would have been crying. I had to admit, I'm pretty sure I'd be over it before the night was over. My dad pulled away from the hug and kissed my forehead. "We'll give you two some privacy. I want you home in an hour, okay?" He said looking at me.

" 'kay." I agreed shaking my head up and down quickly.

I watched as He, Carlisle and my mom got in Emmet's jeep and leave. With an exaggerated sigh I looked at Jacob. As our eyes made contact, we both laughed. I guess it was the relief that we found funny. He reached out for my hand and I gave it eagerly. I was happy that he was this Jacob and not the one from before; which brought a memory back to me. Slipping off my flats, I rolled my pant legs up enough so they wouldn't get wet by the tide. Watching the moon's reflection in the ocean, I took a deep breath in before I got the nerve to start asking him questions.

"So," I said squeezing his hand in mine.

"So," He replied, squeezing back.

"Can I ask you a question, without you getting mad at me?" I asked softly.

"Yeah…" He answered uneasily.

"What did you mean… when you said, 'Edward wins again'?" I asked hesitantly but trying to look into his dark eyes. With his other hand he rubbed his neck, obviously not comfortable with the question.

"Your mom's told you about it before… You know- her, me and your dad. The twisted and sick love triangle of me loving her, her loving him…". I swallowed harshly at the thought of him loving my mom in the way that the way I wanted him to love me one day. "I guess… when you asked me to stop, it just seemed like you were picking your dad's side over me." He began before saying, "It kind of hurt."

"I wasn't picking any sides. To me, there are no sides. All of you are my family, I love everyone equally." I admitted. Once I said the word, I looked down and thanked God it was too dark for Jacob to see my reddening face.

"You love everyone?" He asked quietly

I sighed inwardly "Yes,"

"So you are saying…"

"Jacob." I said stopping our slow walk. He was not going to drop this easily. "Of course I love you, I've always loved you." He nodded his head gently. "I'm still figuring out… well…. What kind of love it is." I said shyly. He didn't reply, just began walking again. I wanted to kick myself. I hated admitting it without him saying it back. But, I did love Jacob; however, I wasn't in love with him. I knew that if eternity would feel like this, I'd love him with everything in me…everything in me and outside of me. The possibility of my love would be endless.

"I love you too." He said it as gently as the water flowing over our feet right now. My heart fluttered at his response. I tried to hide my smile but I when our eyes met, I couldn't help but let him know how happy I was to hear that he loved me. "I loved it even more when you told your dad that you were _mine_."

My smile grew wider. "That's 'cause I am… I mean, I think."

"You better be." He said elbowing my arm.

"I just never thought labels would really fit us." I replied.

"Yeah," He agreed, "Labels would be for a normal relationship… this is defiantly anything but normal." He looked down smiling at me.

"Yeah, half- vampire, an un-aging, horse sized shape shifter… you know… just the usual." I joked

A soft howl broke the still night air. Jacob looked over towards the woods and then back to me. "Go, I'll see you tomorrow." I said

"Ok, get home safely." He said before kissing my lips softly. Before I could deepen the kiss he pulled away. Smiling at him, I watched as he broke out in a fast run, I knew it wouldn't be long before I fell head over hills for my brilliantly muscular wolf. Stopping briefly to turn around and look at me, he winked before saying, "I love you Renesmee Cullen." Heat bursted through my entirety as he disappeared into the woods. Felling the air tingle around me, I knew he was no longer human.

I whispered into the night, "I love you, Jacob Black."

* * *

><p><strong>Please show some love with a review please. I know this one is a shorter chapter than the others, but I wanted to get to the new coven in a chapter of its own! Hope y'all like it!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: New Coven

**Hello all! So, here's chapter 5… It's a long one. I'm emotionally drained after writing it! **

**I really hope you like it though! I'm going to try to update regularly; but, I'm going to school time… so lots of research papers to write and afterwards I'd rather not even look at a computer. However, I'll try to update bi-weekly or weekly. **

**Don't forget to be ever so kind to leave me a review. It fuels the writer's soul!**

**Once again, S.M. owns most of the characters I've used but-I'm creating my own story with it. :-)**

**P.S.- Sorry for any errors, I'm my own proofreader a.t.m.**

Chapter 5

The annoying buzzing sound of my alarm clock woke me from an incredible dream. I scowled at the clock for interrupting it. With a groan I reached to turn it off with a little more force than necessary. I sat up slowly rubbing my temples. My head still ached. After we hunted last night, it had eased a lot but still there was an internal throbbing that just wasn't going away.

I groaned again. 6 am came too early. We were out all night hunting and planning our approach for the new coven. Emmet was overly excited about the situation entirely. Carlisle decided that it would be safer if we all didn't go. I had to agree with his logic. If we all went then they may take it as a threat. Emmet made it perfectly clear that he was going. My mom and dad never liked to be separated for any reason; so, they were both going. If Jacob was going then I was too. I had to plead my case all night before they finally caved. I simply told them that if they wouldn't let me go I would just sneak out after they left anyways. Then that left Jasper, we would need him if the situation escalated into anything violent. Alice didn't like not going and neither did Rose; but, let's face it she's not exactly a people person. Esme hadn't complained at all that she was being left behind; but, her face had continued to exude worry.

Flipping on the water for my shower, I thought about all that had taken place last night. It was a turning point-the fact that I can vocalize my projects to anyone around me, me standing up for Jacob… telling him that I love him, all of that led to my world, yet again, shifting.

Jumping in the warm cascading water, I started putting the pieces together for trying to remember how I projected my thoughts to those around me without touch. I was angry, that I know for sure. I was scared and heart-broken. I can't imagine that all of those feelings caused it to happen. Maybe it was feeling overwhelmed with any emotion. Or maybe it had something to do with Jacob. Leah said it was almost like how the wolves communicated. Still, I couldn't help but wonder what more I could do with my new talent.

After my shower I blew dry my hair, trying to straighten it as best as I could. I walked into my closet and began trying to decide what would be best to wear. This was definitely a new kind of situation. Should I try to look presentable or grunge down? I mean traditional vampire normally didn't care much for clothing or even clean attire for that matter. A lot of them actually went barefoot. So, what was I to wear? I settled for just being myself. I just hope Aunt Alice wouldn't make me change because I just don't have the patience for that today. Throwing on a pair dark wash jeans and a white cami, I grabbed for my favorite black ¾ sleeve henley from Aeropostale. I was much for name brands; but growing up around other kids as often as I did made me appreciate trying to fit in. And I had to admit this shirt was amazingly soft and comfy. Knowing we'd be running a lot today, I grabbed a brand new pair of Nike's I think I tried on once. Alice didn't really allow me to keep wearing the same shoes too often. I didn't spend too much time trying to put on makeup; I just threw on some lip gloss ,eye shadow and mascara. Why was I even putting makeup on? Oh yeah, because I was going to be seeing Jacob today.

Thinking of his name made a warmth spread through my abdomen. Shaking my head from side to side at myself, I looked in the mirror. Not bad. I hope he thinks so too.

I looked over at the clock. 6:42 am. Damn, I better hurry or they are going to leave without me. I dashed out of my bedroom and was downstairs within seconds. Everyone that was going was already at the door waiting for me.

"Sorry, I was just…"

"Getting ready?" My dad asked eyeing me with a frustrated glance.

"Yeah,"

"Are you ready?" Mom asked with a smile.

"Yep, ready as I'll ever be I guess." I replied feeling a bit nervous about what this new coven may have in mind.

"I want you to be very careful, if they try anything, I swear to God…" Rose began before I interrupted her.

"Hey, don't think like that, ok?" I said hugging her tightly. "They haven't tried to attack the wolves, I doubt they'd try anything with us." I was hoping that would be the case, " 'sides I don't think they have a death wish. I mean, the famous Cullen's and their monster wolves. Who would want to that on?" I joked trying to lighten the situation.

"I want you to call me the moment you are on your way back." Esme said grabbing my neck as well.

"I will," After she let go I looked at Aunt Alice, her brow was forming lines over her smooth, angelic face. "Don't worry, k?" I said walking over to her.

"It's just that I can't…" She began, looking at each of us, "I can't see anything. I have no idea what the outcome may be. You have no idea how frustrating that is." She sighed heavily.

"Oh, you're right. None of us know what it's like not to see the future." I teased.

"Promise that you will be very careful, you have no idea how much you are loved Rensemee." Aunt Alice said grabbing my hands with her ice cold ones.

"I promise."

We all walked outside and waved our goodbyes as we floated into the woods. We only had 5 minutes to get to the treaty line. Leave it to me to slow us down. After two minutes, Edward hoisted me up on his back. Apparently, my half human speed was slowing us down. I had forgotten just how fast my dad really was. Even with me on his back the other fell behind… and quickly. I laughed as the wind raced through my hair. It felt amazing to go this fast. I couldn't imagine how it used to make my mom sick when she was human. It was liberating to feel so free. I heard my dad's laughter at my thoughts and enjoyment, but I didn't care.

We reached the treaty line and with a two minutes to spare. I watched as a large russet wolf appeared from behind a large oak tree. I smiled at him. Even as a wolf my heart yearned to be with him. My dad let drop off his back and still feeling the enjoyment from the run I giggled as I walked up to Jacob. He nudged my stomach with his head gently.

I wrapped my arms around his neck before saying, "Mornin' Jake." I felt his leg and paw pull me in closer. I wanted to laugh, "Did you miss me?" I said softly, whispering into his ear.

A rough grunt was my only answer as I looked into his dazzling brown eyes. My mom arrived at that moment with the others just as the wolves came into the small meadow yawning.

My dad started talking, hearing the wolves' questions and answering them accordingly.

"Ok," my dad began looking at me and my family. "Embry, Quil and Jared will be on the perimeter around the new coven. Jacob, Paul and Sam will be with us, while Seth and Leah hang back in the woods in case something goes wrong. Does everyone got that?"

"Yes," We all said together. I looked at my mom, I could tell she was a little nervous. She was always expecting the Volturi to show up one day and take away everything she loves. I reached for her hand and gave it a good squeeze, trying to comfort her and hiding my own anxiousness in the process. I looked over at Jacob while he and my father had a silent conversation.

What if we were falling into a trap? What if the Volturi had sent them here to kill us? What if this was the last time I'd ever see Jacob? Just as I thought of that, my dad's amber eyes found mine. There wasn't anger in them, but understanding. He had considered it too, which made me even more nervous. I felt my heart accelerate. My mom hovered closer to me.

My dad walked back to us and grabbed me in a sincere embrace. "We're going to be ok." He said rubbing a fatherly hand down my hair. I let go of him so he could go to my mom. They both hugged each other tightly. Carlisle was next to give me a hug. It was like we all needed to let each other know we loved one another before we went any further into the situation. After I hugged my family members I looked at Jacob. His eyes were wide and clearly anxious.

"He loves you." My dad said softly. My eyes flickered at my father and then back to Jacob. I smiled and mouthed that I loved him too.

"Let's go son." Carlisle said calmly. I took a deep breath in and let it out shakily. I guess it was now or never. We didn't want them coming and finding us unprepared.

"You ready?" My dad asked before I climbed on his back again. I was thankful for it. The wolves were as fast as my family; it would be easy for me to fall behind. My father started to take off but a wolfy whine pierced through the ai0 stopping him. My dad sighed heavily and looked over his shoulder at me.

"He wants you to ride on his back." He said with a bit of aggravation. I smiled… only Jacob. I slid off my dad's back and walked over to Jacob. He smirked at me and bowed as I climbed onto his back. It had been a years since I last rode on Jacob's back when he was wolf. Just as I did when I was a child, I grabbed clumps of his fur and leaned down on his back before nodding at my father.

We were off within seconds. I hugged Jacob tightly as he ran quickly through the woods. I was grateful for this time together, not really sure if it would be our last. He ran almost as smoothly as my father. I was surprised how easily he was able to keep up with my dad; but I didn't know if my dad was running slower than usual so everyone could keep the pace.

After ten minutes of running I relaxed my grip on Jacob and rubbed softly where my hands once were. He groaned softly as my dad turned and looked at us with a scrutinizing face. We both shrugged slightly, unashamed of our shared affection.

Finally we reached Lake Pleasant. I looked around and caught a glimpse of one fisherman on the lake in the early morning. I breathed in slightly before exhaling quickly; catching the fragrance of the new vampires. Their scent lingered and swirled in the air around us. It was such a different scent, even I groaned at the smell. Most of the time vampires had pleasing scents; these ones, however, had less than attractive aromas. The wolves, too, cringed in disgust. I felt Jacob take a deep breath in before holding it. I couldn't blame him.

Not all of their scents were disagreeable, just two in particular. There was one that smelled like orange blossom and lemons, and another smelled of Vanilla and honey. Faintly there was another scent that was of cinnamon and cloves; but, the other two smells were of badly burnt rubber and rotting flesh. I found myself holding my breath as well as I jumped off Jacob's back giving him a rest.

My dad walked over to us and looked at Jacob seriously before saying, "They've caught onto Quil and Embry's scent. I can hear some of their thoughts but not all of them. They are on their way here now as they caught onto our scents as well." Jacob nodded his head and looked over his shoulder at his brothers making sure they caught all the information.

Ok, this was it… My heart began thudding heavily in my chest. I was trying not to panic, but the thought of losing my family was unbearable. My breathing came out in quick bursts. Jacob whined bringing my eyes to his. He could sense my anxiousness. I tried to calm my breathing, but I put more energy into not freaking out altogether. With all of this pint up anxiety, I was bound to snap at any moment. Jacob leaned into my shoulder and I allowed myself to relax against him. I breathed him in deeply trying to ease myself. For a moment my nerves settled as I rubbed my fingers through his velvety soft fur. "Thank you." I sighed softly. He turned until he was in front of me and nodded his head at me. I smiled at him as he gave me his head and I scratched the top of it briefly before placing a tender kiss on his nose. Caught up in our little moment I was froze in shock when he did the last thing I expected him to; which was lick my cheek. I laughed in astonishment. That was different. I fought against the urge to wipe his slobber of me; but I was quite certain that he intended it to be a sloppy kiss. I rolled my eyes and wiped his kiss away on my sleeve. "I'll pay you back for that later." I joked. Something in his eyes told me that he'd enjoy any type of pay back I had in mind. Before I let my mind wander to certain things, I remembered my father's presence and tried to reel in my thoughts for his benefit.

Within 2 minutes I began to hear the sound of running vampires. I couldn't help but gravitate closer to Jacob, just as he did to me. Trying to control my breathing I glanced at my mom, who was also gravitating closer to me as well. Carlisle stood silently near Emmet and Jasper in front of us; while Paul and Sam were on Jacob's flanks and nothing about their faces was very welcoming. I couldn't blame them; the treaty didn't cover this new coven. It didn't cover any vampires that took human lives.

"They are almost here," My dad alerted walking forward to stand with Carlisle. I tensed instantly. Several breaths later, I watched six vampires make their way out of the forest. Six red eyed, cautious vampires. I looked over each of their faces. Their leader, I'm guessing because he was walking slightly in front of the others, was very handsome. He looked to be in his mid-thirties. He was dressed in a white, collared shirt and black pants. That definitely caught me off guard. His hair was comb perfectly and he looked to be quite distinguished. Except for his brown hair, he reminded a lot of Carlisle. As he stopped to look at us a woman walked forward next to him, reaching for his hand. She too was dressed nicely in a skin tight khaki's with brown knee-high riding boots and a white blouse. Her long auburn hair radiated with beauty, as did her fair skin. She was almost too beautiful to look at. I glanced around them, as the other's came forward, each as nicely presentable as the other. If I hadn't known any better, they seemed like they were all going out for a night on the town.

Another couple came forward looking viciously at Jacob and the other wolves. Their keen, red eyes scream death. A feral snarl tore through my throat within that instant. I hadn't even known I was capable of it. Jacob's chest vibrated with an equally grimacing growl.

"Easy," My dad said, barely loud enough for us to hear. I bit my tongue trying to contain the uncontrollable surge of anger flowing through me.

The last couple stayed behind anxiously peeking around their leader to look at the wolves. Power trailed through my corded body, I knew I could very easily rip their throats out if I had to. My dad threw me an irritated glance.

_What? If they keep eye my wolf like they are I won't hesitate. _I told my dad silently. His sigh didn't ease my frustration, but the cool, mentholated wave of calmness floated over us. Jacob shook his head aggravated with Jasper. I could tell her too wanted a clear head like I did.

Carlisle let a deep breath out before closing the distance between us and the coven. My mom's eyes were focused. She was probably shielding us. Emmet's fists were balled up prepared for whatever may come.

"Hello," Carlisle's voice broke through the silent morning. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, this is my family." Carlisle said turning towards us. I felt my feet move forwards, curiosity and anger driving them to where my parents were. With every step Jacob was next to me. My mom's hand settled on my back making soft, calm circles of comfort.

"This Emmet and Jasper," Carlisle continued. "Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob." He finished pointing at each of us as needed. I smiled for a second. Carlisle introduced Jacob as part of his family. That meant the world to me, to know how much they accepted him.

Each of their eyes zeroed in on Jacob, shock and disgust forming on their features.

"Carlisle," Their leader replied with a husky, smooth English accented voice. "I am Elliot Grissom." He said turning briefly to gesture towards the others. This is my wife, Lily and that is Matthew and Elizabeth, and Benjamin and Gloria."

"How do you do?" Carlisle said eloquently. "The wolves told us that a new coven was here and we wanted to come and greet you."

"Yes, we've been trying to meet you for some time I must admit, but the wolves…" Elliot paused glancing at the wolves. "Have been creating somewhat of a hindrance." Jacob's growled with disgust.

I listened closely as my father whispered to my mother. "I cannot hear two of them. Gloria and Benjamin, he called them. It's almost like they too are shielded." My mom's gasp was barely audible. I felt cold chills flow over my body as I glanced at the two he was talking about. They were both in jeans. The girls wore a black vest over a long-sleeved white shirt. Her blonde hair reminded me of Rose's. Her features were very beautiful but feral in some way. Benjamin, look like her older brother. In fact, they appeared to be twins.

"Are they the ones that…" My mom's voiced whispered.

"Yes, the female has a talent of creating odors that displeases others. It's not a very common talent." My father replied before saying, "She barely has to think of an odor and it fills the air around her. I'm guessing she can cast it on others as well."

Well that explains the God-awful stench, I thought to myself.

"Did they Volturi send them?" My mom asked cautiously

"I can't tell, but it doesn't appear to be so." Edward answered.

"Are they violent?" My mom continued to ask.

My father didn't answer but his head moved up and down. I looked over their faces. They all looked very normal but from what my father just said, they were violent killing machines. So why were they curious about us, did they want us dead? What did they want at all with us?

"I don't know," My dad answered me quietly. "If I could just hear Gloria and Benjamin, I could put things together." He sighed.

Elliot's laughter rang in my ears, and I fought the urge to hiss. He was only pretending to be nice to my grandfather. Anger boiled in my blood and my head started thumping with pain. I reached out for Jacob for comfort.

Something one of them thought racked through my father's body. His head snapped up and he was at Carlisle side in an instant.

"Don't you dare lie to my family." Edwards snarled. My mom chest growled with response.

"Whatever do you mean?" Elliot's voice said without any inflection.

"Do not play games with me, Elliot. I promise if you do, it'll be the last mistake you ever make!" My father warned.

Elliot's burgundy eyes were burning with rage.

"It is you who make the mistake Edward." Elliot's voice calmly responded. "Let me assure, we want to bring no harm to your family. We are merely curious of your talents. Especially, your daughters. Is it her fluttering heartbeat we hear?" He asked looking around until his eyes found mine. Several violent hisses came from around me all at once. With Jacob's teeth bared, I watched as my mother flew next to Edward blocking the view of me completely. One by one, there became a line in front of me- Paul, Sam, Jacob, Jasper, Mom, Dad, Carlisle and then Emmet. Leah and Seth bolted out of the woods and stood on either side of me. I was completely surrounded.

"I see." Elliot said softly. "How can I reassure you that we mean no ill harm?" He asked, his calm voice raking over my nerves.

"Benjamin must release his shield." My father replied.

"Never!" Benjamin yelled throwing Gloria behind him before crouching into a protective stance.

"Calm yourself," Elliot warned, before lightening his tone, "Benjamin, drop your shield." Benjamin hissed harshly, obviously not willing to let his shield down lightly. "Benjamin, Now!" Elliot ordered. At that moment Benjamin let up his shield and my father finally heard his and Gloria's thoughts. Anger filtered through my blood as I tried to see my father's reaction.

"Like I said, we are just curious." Elliot said again.

"We do not mind your curiosity, but my daughter is out of the question." My mother said without hesitation.

"That is a letdown. We've never seen a half vampire or half human before. And one that can, at a touch, project visions."

"How is it that you know so much about our family?" Emmet's voice rose up.

My father hissed again and I considered jumping on Paul's back to see exactly why. "Benjamin has closed his shield again, he's now shielding everyone." My father voice explained.

"It is only fair, you see." Elliot explained before saying, "We need to protect ourselves just as you protect yourselves." He finished with a hooded glance at my mother. That was all the threat Emmet needed to provoke him any further. Immediately, the line in front of me disappeared and reappeared next to Edward. Just as my family prepared for a battle; so did theirs. My head throbbed as anger ripped through me again, the fact that I was an apparent predator finally enraged my body and blasted in my veins. A heat I could never described tore through me as I became still. All I could imagine was the slaughter that would soon incur. Fury wrapped through each cell in my body; then, suddenly, everything around me became clear. The thought of my mother and father's dead bodies lying on the ground, or Jacob's. NO… NO! I can't think of it. Just as Matthew and Elizabeth charged forward, I could think of nothing else except the death of the ones I love the most. Jacob, Emmet, Carlisle…. No, I can't let this happen!

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Stop!_ Though my mouth said nothing I felt the projection leave me and hit everything around me like a sonic boom. I had no doubt this time that everyone heard me. Even if everyone hadn't stopped, and began starring at me- I could feel it myself. I kept going. _I will not allow you to hurt my family. We do not want a fight- as I'm sure you do not either. You are dangerously outnumbered and I'm quite certain each of you will die, as there are more wolves around us and more of my family that are not here. We may not feed on human blood, but don't let there be a doubt we are just as strong and more connected because of it. _

I felt my projections hit everyone and rebound of the trees and water. I watched as each of their faces clear from the shock and began to realize this, indeed, was not a fight they would win. I walked forward until I joined the line that my family formed. Stepping beyond the line, I outstretched my hand towards Elliot. Jacob stepped forward as well, a growl growing in his chest.

"I'm Renesmee." I said politely willing him to do the same. Elliot eyed me curiously before placing his ice cold hand in mine.

"Re-nes-mee" He repeated, drawing out the syllables in my name. He looked down at my hand, shocked by the warmth. "You are a very talented young lady, Renesmee."

"Thank you," I said fighting the urge to spit in his face. "It would seem we are not the only talented ones here." I finished looking at the rest of the coven.

"Aw, yes, well. We are not without them." He replied with a smile. I could see there was obviously something he wasn't saying.

"I see that." I said making sure to look at each of them in their murderous red eyes. Jacob whined next to me and I reached out and touched his tense wolf form before looking back at Elliot. His eyes were looking at the place where I touched Jacob.

"Are these your pets?" Elliot asked, unable to mask his furthering curiosity. Several snarling growls answered his question.

"No," I replied looking at my mom and dad for support. My dad edge forward slightly.

"They are here out of their own free will. They are bound to protect their lands, and my daughter." My father said hesitantly. It was almost like he was fighting with himself. I couldn't understand how easily he was giving him this information.

"I can see that." Elliot remarked.

"Why are they protecting your daughter?" Lily's angelic voice chimed. The compulsion to answer her question grew in my head. I looked around at my family, all of them looks as if they were compelled as well. One of them must be willing us to speak.

"Because, their Alpha imprinted on her." Jasper finally answered.

"Enough." My father demanded. "Lily, we will answer your questions… but without any more of your coercion." All of our eyes flew to Elliot's mate as she stepped behind him.

"I believe we've gotten off on the wrong foot so to speak." Elliot began before saying, " We would like to call you friends, not enemies." Because of Benjamin's shield, my father could not determine if what he said was the truth.

"We do not want to be enemies either," Carlisle said calmly. "But, I must assure you that one false move and we will do what we must to protect our family. That includes the wolves."

"As I'm sure you understand that we will do the same." Elliot admitted.

"We all agree then?" Carlisle asked glancing around at all of us, including their coven as well. Everyone's head agreed and they loosened their defensive stance.

What shocked me was how instantly easy Elliot became with Carlisle. With a large slap on the back his laughter rang in the air and he started asking questions. Carlisle sincere nature took the lead, by bringing knowledge to the new coven. Matthew and Elizabeth came forward greeting Emmet and Jasper, while Benjamin and Gloria went to my parents. With Jacob next to me, no one made their way to me, except for Lily. Her angelic face almost floated over to me.

"It's nice to meet you Renesmee," She said softly.

"And you as well." I said feeling bad for lying. But it wasn't like I was going to create anymore friction between the two covens. Jacob stepped closer to me and she eyed him with disgust. I wanted to punch her in her face for looking at my Jacob like that. But, I too fought that urge. I guess I was stronger than I thought.

"Is this your wolf?" She asked still eyeing Jacob.

"Yes," I said with overwhelming certainty. I watched as her eyes acknowledged it as well. "He's not my property, but he is mine, like I am his." I corrected.

"You mean you two are mates, then?" She asked even more curiously. I again felt the compulsion to answer.

"We are not… mates…" I answered hesitantly. Her satisfactory smile disappeared as I said, "Yet."

"I see." Her interrogation ended at that moment and I was grateful for it. Then a thought hit me. How was her ability able to get around my mother's? My father looked at me at that moment. He must be wondering the same.

The rest of the morning continued on much of the same way. They were obnoxiously curious. Their desire to learn about us frightened me on a level I could not express. There was never a brief or quiet moment all morning. Jacob never left my side or was it that I never left his.

I was grateful when my mom said that we needed to return home. What I wasn't grateful for was when they asked to meet with us again. Carlisle of course agreed instantly, for he was curious about them as well. Before we left, they informed us that they were returning back to Canada for a few months, but would make their way back down for a "visit" after a time. I didn't care if I would ever see them again; I just wanted to go home. A place I knew I was safe; a place where I knew my family was safe, where my Jacob was safe, along with the other wolves.

I couldn't help but let out a loud sigh as I entered my bedroom. The rotting flesh and burning rubber smell still lingered in my nose. It made me sick. I flung myself on my bed grateful that Esme washed my sheets regularly. The smell of the floral laundry detergent filled my senses. I felt like I needed as shower. The sound of light footfall made its way up to my door, before a soft knock.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Can I come in?" Jacob's voice reverberated off the wooden door.

"Of course," I answered before saying, "Like you have to ask."

The smile on his face as he entered the door brought my thoughts just to him. I watched as he flopped down on my chaise lounge, letting out a sigh much like mine from a moment ago.

"What a day," He said tiredly.

"Yeah, it was pretty draining." I said exhaustedly.

"I don't care if I ever see those damn blood suckers again." He said rubbing a large hand over his face.

"Me either," I replied unable to fight the repulsive chill that crept over my body. I looked down at the ground as brief flashes of the morning passed through my head.

"Hey, don't waste another thought on them." Jacob said standing up walking over to me. I watched him as he kneeled in front of me. The fact that I could have lost him today hit me once again. Tears that I'd been holding back all morning finally surfaced. I fought back to control them but I had no more strength to hold back anything. I felt Jacob's warm body wrap me up as he sat on the bed pulling into his lap. Throwing my arms around his neck I allowed myself to weep on his bare chest. "Shhhhhhh," He soothed running a hand over my back. I couldn't fight the sobs that racked my body.

"I-ffff… they-yyy… would-dddd.. havvvv-eee… huuurrrt you…" I began, the tears slicing through my words.

"Shhhh, Ness…. Calm down, we're safe now." He soothed.

I looked back up into his eyes, as he used his thumb to wipe the tears from my face. I took a deep breath in trying to calm myself. "I mean it J-Jake. I don't know w-what I would have d-done i-fff…"

"I think you seriously doubt my ability to tear a vampire to shreds." He joked trying to lighten the mood. I smiled softly at him, unable to quite work myself up to laugh. "I mean it. Must you always doubt my mad skills?" He asked with a look that pushed laughter out of my lungs.

"I never doubt you." I said after our laughter subsided.

"Could have fooled me," He teased some more.

"Jake," I said before placing a hand on his heart. I was about to say something but the look in his eyes stopped me. My eyes dropped to his lips, feeling what he wanted. I licked my lips seconds before I felt his press upon mine. Everything that had happened today, washed away in the very moment. With a renewed strength I fully gave myself into his kiss. The feeling of his tongue against mine filled my body with desire. In that moment I wanted more than what his kisses could give me; nothing like a little "your life's in danger" to get you into the mood. As I felt his kissed move from my mouth down to my neck, I arched my hips against his lap feeling that he too needed more than my kisses. When his kisses got lower and lower, I repositioned myself to where I was startling his lap. His erection grew stronger against my most sensitive of regions. The size of it was frightening; but highly erotic. I grabbed his face bringing it back up to mine; bringing his lips once more against mine in a fury of need. Our labored breaths mingled in the air around us. Once again I ground my hips against his crotch. A growl rumbled in his chest. Mmmmm, he liked that did he? Well I'd just have to do it again. Just as I was about to, the warm hand creeping up my shirt stopped me. I took a harsh breath in. His hand was so warm, it made fire course all through my body. When I thought he couldn't make me feel any more hot than I already was his hand engulfed my breast. Passion flooded my complete being as his finger closed of my nipple and pulled. How did I go so many years without feeling this? How did go so long without feeling Jacob stroke me like a deprived cat? Hugging him tightly against me, I felt him shiver as I let my teeth slightly grace his shoulder. So much I've been missing out on. Pleasuring him was even better than him pleasuring me. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to make love. To have him inside me, complete as one.

"Ness, we have to stop." He said still kissing my neck. I brought my lips back to his not wanting to stop. "Ness, please, you're killing me." He begged still returning my kisses. Obviously he didn't want to stop either.

"Do you really want me to stop?" I said kissing his neck, feeling the life beat inside him.

"No, but do you really want to continue this in your parent's house?" He said shivering at my touch.

I stopped kissing him as his words rang in my ear, bringing my eyes to meet his I said, "I'm glad one of us is thinking clearly." I felt a bit foolish I had let it go this far with eight vampires in the house. Eight vampires that probably heard everything, including my father- who probably heard all my thoughts. Letting out a ragged breath, I slid of Jacob's lap.

"I'm thinking anything but clearly, Ness." He said adjusting his shorts slightly. I bit my lip trying not to laugh. I had heard how uncomfortable it is for a man to become turned on without gaining satisfaction in the end. I felt bad, but I couldn't help but feel pride for being able to turn on this magnificent creature next to me.

Feeling exhaustion replace the desire that was raging in me moments before, I laid back fighting a yawn. My breathing settled back to normal and I listened downstairs. It was quiet. I didn't hear one soul in the house except for me and Jacob.

"Where is my family?" I asked Jacob as he lay back next to me.

"Oh," He began with a big yawn. "They all went to the Rez."

"The Rez?" I asked tussling with the need to sleep.

"Yeah, they are having a meeting with the wolves. Letting everyone know what happened, Esme, Alice and Rosalie still hadn't heard what happened, so they went too."

"Oh," I said stifling another yawn. Jacob pulled me next to him and his warmth surrounded me. The sound of his heart beat was steady and strong; the sound of it lulling me into sleep. Before I let myself fall into my exhaustion. I whispered, "Jacob?"

"hmmm?" His tired voice rumbled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said before his breathing dipped into sleep. I smiled against his chest and before drifting in my own slumber.

**Hey- Thanks for reading! I'm loving the reviews so far- keep 'em commin'! ;) What did you think of the new vamps? Can they be trusted? **


	6. Chapter 6: Still a bit Childish

**I wanted to pump out Chapter 6 before the weekend was up. A lot of homework coming up this week- so I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. **

**I'm surprised how many people have been adding me or my story as a Fav! It makes my day for everyone email I get… Love you guys!**

**Shot out to all my reviewers so far too- I love you guys even more!**

**I also realize the last chapter had an insane amount of errors- I'm sooooo sorry for that.. My mind works better than my fingers sometimes. I finally have a BETA now and will be with him on my future chapters! yay!**

**It goes without saying that S.M. owns the Cullen's and the wolves- I'm just taking a ride on her boat with my own floatie- hahaha! **

**Here's -**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

What is that God-awful noise? I took a deep relieved breath in as the thundering noise finally stopped. Just as I began to fall asleep again, BAM- there that damn noise was. It sounds like Esme was cutting more trees down with her chain saw. I slightly opened one eye, glancing around for my alarm clock. Ugh, seriously- it's barely 5 am. God, what is she doing cutting down trees in the dark? Doesn't she know there's a hybrid trying to sleep here?

Just as I was about to look outside my window for the cause of the loud noise, the thundering noise surrounded me again; just as did my awareness of the man in my bed. There he was… his head slumped deeply in my pillow, his long legs hanging over the foot of my bed, the same bed that always seemed to fit me perfectly. With Jacob here, I barely had any room at all. I wondered how I even slept… and for almost 15 hours for that matter. How was that even possible?

Well, at least I found that he was the source of the chain saw noise I was hearing. I watched as his chest rose and fell with effort. His mouth hung open all the way and with each breath in a enormous noise came out. Damn my vampire hearing. This would be one time I wish that I was completely human.

I slid off the bed softly trying not to rouse him. I stumbled into my bathroom, still exceedingly tired. Why is it the more you sleep- the more tired you become? Sighing heavily, I splashed cold water on my face trying to bring myself out of the exhaustion. With little or no help from the cold water, I settled for a full on shower instead. Yeah, that should do the trick.

The shower did help, but not that much. As I wrapped the large body towel around me I placed my hand on the steamed mirror, catching a small glimpse of my wet hair before it steamed up again. Not really caring what I looked like at the moment, I quickly brushed my teeth before realizing that I would have to walk out of my bathroom in just this towel to get to my closet. _Crap._

I rinsed out my mouth and went to the door. With a deep breath in, I slowly opened it, praying that it wouldn't squeak. Poking my head out from behind the door, I watched Jacob for a moment. He wasn't snoring anymore, but he looked to be in a deep sleep. I let out a shaky breath before tip-toeing softly out of the bathroom and began crossing my bedroom floor. Feeling like a teenage sneaking out of the house, I kept my eyes on Jacob the entire time. When I finally reached the center of my room, I began to quicken my pace knowing I was just ten steps away from my closet. With one last glance at Jacob, I bolted for the closed closet door. What I hadn't anticipated was the need to not only keep my eyes on him but the ground as well. Right before I reached the closet door, I tripped on a shoe… a Nike shoe. Damn it, my mom always told me not to kick my shoes off just anywhere. With a loud thud, I felt the wind burst from my lungs. Ouch, that hurt. I looked down at my body awkwardly positioned on the hardwood floor and I stood quickly, feeling dizzy in the process. You'd think as part vampire, I'd have better reflexes. I guess I was more like Bella than I thought.

I grabbed for my computer chair trying to balance myself. With a deep breath, I fought back the laughter that wanted to escape my body. A giggle slipped out anyway, no matter how hard I fought. I couldn't help it. I kept replaying the action over and over again in my head. I had to admit that was kind of… hilarious.

Still smiling, I dropped down again trying to retrieve my towel that had fallen off in the process; but it seemed to have disappeared. I looked around the floor for it, running my small pale hand over the darkened floor… Within seconds, my hand touched something warm… I prodded it with my finger trying to figure out what it was before it hit me. I didn't find my towel; but a pair of copper bare feet instead. With an inaudible gasp, I looked up from his feet barely registering the towel he had handed out towards me.

"Oh my God," I yelled standing up again, covering everything that mattered with my arms and hands. "You scared the shit out of me." I confessed while my heart thudded out of my chest from the shock.

"Sorry," He said with a sensual smile that told me he was anything but sorry for this moment. Part of me wanted to punch him in the stomach; while the other part of me just wanted him all together. I struggled for an instant with that thought still grasping at my body. I couldn't help but wonder how much he'd seen. Feeling more than self-consciously exposed at the moment, I barely registered the sound of feet running down the hallway towards my door. Within seconds, I grabbed the damp towel out of Jacob's hands and wrapped it around myself twice for good measure. I placed a hand over my heart trying to steady it as I watched the door fling open. I almost had to jump back so it wouldn't hit me.

"What is it?" My mom asked looking around the room for an intruder. My dad entered in seconds later, his face held no shock or curiosity at all… damn. He must already know what happened. I'm quite sure from the look on his face that it was fluttering through Jacob's mind right now.

"I… just got out of the…" I began nervously, "And, I forgot to bring any clothes in there with me….and then… " I continued quickly, "And then…" I tried to say the words of what just occurred but nothing came out. Only embarrassment claimed property on my face.

"Take a breath, Ness." My mom encouraged, not taking her eyes of Jacob. He was standing there perfectly still. I looked at him briefly, feeling utterly mortified. I did as my mom instructed and tried to figure out a way to make this come out without sounding like a lie.

"And I was trying to sneak to the closet without waking Jacob before I tripped over this shoe." I explained grabbing the troubling shoe as proof.

"Jacob, go downstairs." My dad ordered before looking at me, "Renesmee…" He said cautiously, "Put. On. Some. Clothes."

I shook my head up and down, feeling the breeze of Jacob's departure raise goose bumps over my wet skin.

My mom glanced around the room one more time before she and my dad left me alone. I took in a deep breath, unable to believe what just happened. Why should I be shocked at anything anymore? Falling sulkily into a _Why me _state of annoyance, I ran into my walk-in-closet and slammed the door behind me. I wanted to close out any possibilities for further embarrassment.

Inside my closet, I found myself dressing more quickly than usual. Throwing my hair into a messy bun, I put on my underwear, socks and a pair of distressed jeans. It took me forever to find a shirt to wear. Maybe it was the fact that I didn't want to put my shirt on… because then I would be ready to face the firing squad downstairs. Sighing out of frustration, I grabbed a fitted black tee off the hanger and pulled it over my head.

Not exactly sure what I'd find downstairs waiting on me, I rested my forehead on the inside of my closet door, fighting the urge to punch a big hole in it. _Damn it, damn it, damn it!_ This seriously sucked butt. With a deep breath in, I flung open the door finally gaining enough courage to run downstairs. I nearly tripped on the same blasted shoe again. With every bit of strength I could muster up I threw the shoe at my wall, ignoring the sound of it busting through the wall and out the other side. Carlisle might not be happy with me when comes home to find a hole in his library.

Rolling my eyes, I darted downstairs expecting the worst. As I reached the last step, I stopped instantly. Maybe expecting the worst would have been an improvement. Jacob sat on the couch in front of my mom and dad- who were standing with their arms crossed over their chests. I glanced back at Jacob, he was perfectly comfortable with himself, not a trace of worry on his entire face. Letting out a shaky breath, I made my way over to the couch and sat down, making sure to keep a distance between me and Jacob. He obviously didn't get the same memo I did and scooted closer to me grabbing my hand. Even if I had wanted to, I didn't let go of his hand. His touch brought a calmness over me that made me wonder if Jasper was somewhere in the house.

I finally looked at my dad. His eyes held a strange mixture of anger and understanding that confused me to no end. Well, there wasn't a whole hell of a lot he could do about it… I'm an adult for goodness-sake! If I wanted to move out and live with Jacob there wasn't anything he could do about it. If I wanted to move into our old cottage by myself, again, there wasn't anything he could do about it. I even had to admit it, as of lately, I was feeling the need more and more to have a space I could call my own. Would my father deny me that? Could he deny me that?

"Renesmee… You underestimate you mother and myself." My dad said reigning in my thoughts. "We realize more than anyone that you are an adult." He finished.

"Yes, unfortunately…" My mom began before saying, "You haven't been our little girl for several years. We understand that you need to be your own person… especially when you are beginning to have a relationship with Jacob."

"What?" I head myself ask from shock.

"You're father and I may be forever young, but I remember what it was like when I was your age." My mom said with a smile at my father.

"You're still my age mom." I joked uncomfortably.

"You know what I mean." She replied with a knowing glance.

"Renesmee." My father said closing his eyes to find the right words. I watched as he grabbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. He walked forward placing himself in-between me and Jacob. I fought the urge to laugh as Jacob rolled his eyes and scooted over.

"Sure Edward, have a seat." Jacob's aggravated voiced said sarcastically.

"Thank you," My father replied without a second glance in his direction.

"Dad," I said giving him a look that told him that action was incredible rude.

"What?" He asked fighting back a smile.

Feeling a mixture of different emotions, I looked at my mom and then back to my dad. I couldn't find my voice to ask any of the questions that raced through my head. Just as I was about to say something Jacob stood quickly and came and sat on my other side.

With a satisfactory smile growing on his lips, he grabbed my hand and looked at Edward before he said, "You were saying?"

I turned my lips inward clamping my teeth down on them in efforts not to smile. The look on my dad's face made the effort very easy. I watched my mom turn around towards the fireplace for a brief second before turning back towards us with a smile on her face. Was she fighting back a laugh as well? At my thought, my father looked over at her with a frustrated glance and then back to me.

"Your mother thinks that it would be a good idea if…" My father began before saying, "you have your own place."

"Yes, we think that…" My mother said before my dad interrupted.

"You think,"

"We…" Mom said again giving my father an irritated look, "We think that you deserve your own place. In fact, Esme and Alice are there now."

"What?" I asked as comprehension settled over me. "Are you serious?"

"Apparently." My dad's soured tone responded.

"While we are preparing everything for you, your father and I…"

"Your mother." My dad corrected, interrupting my mother again.

"We…" She said strongly overriding my father interruption, "Have prepared a trip for you and Jacob in two weeks. It will be on a weekend, when you get back home everything should be ready."

"A trip?" I heard myself ask. Jacob squeezed my hand gently reminding me of his presence. I glance up at him, his face unreadable. Wasn't he excited about this like I was? "What kind of trip?" I asked softly trying to control my enthusiasm.

"It's a 3 day Alaskan cruise." My mother replied with every bit of excitement that I wanted to show as well. "We understand that Jacob has a job he has to get back to on Monday… and he needs only to take off the Friday before. All of the arrangements have been made." She finished as I felt Jacob sit up slowly. The look on his face was hesitant. My mom must have noticed too because she said, "Is that okay with you, Jacob?"

"Hmmm? Oh…. Yeah." He replied worriedly. Ok, his reaction wasn't quite what I wanted, nor was it the reaction my parents expected either.

"Jacob." My father's voice warned. I looked at my dad. He was seething with anger. My mom and I both directed our gazes at Jacob. He was sitting there uncomfortably rubbing his hands back and forth on his thighs.

"Sorry," He replied softly.

"What is it Jake?" I asked, "Do you not want to go?"

"No, it's not that..." He said cautiously, "I… ummm. I gotta get out of here." He responded before standing up.

"Okkaayyy?" I replied, confused by his response.

"I'll call you later, 'kay?" He said with a brotherly kiss on the top of my head. I sat there stunned for a moment. What was wrong with him?

"We didn't mean to upset you Jake," My mom said reaching out her hands towards him.

"I'm not upset… I just… I just…" He said before sighing. "I gotta go." He said walking towards the door.

I watched him with curiously frustrated eyes before looking at my dad. His face barely registered my glance. I stood up and ran after Jacob. He was already out of the door and half way off the porch.

"Jake," I said trying to get his attention; but he didn't stop. "Jacob!" I said again louder, trying to catch up with him. He finally stopped, knowing very well that I'd follow him until he gave me some answers. He may have stopped but he made no move to face me. "What's wrong?" I said touching his arm.

He sighed again, "Nothin' Ness, just go back in the house."

"You'd think you would have learned by now…" I said before explaining myself, "I'm just as stubborn as you are." I walked around him, making him look at me.

He smiled at me but it didn't touch his eyes the way his normal smile did.

"I'm your imprint… you have to do what makes me happy, yes?"

He looked at me with an arched eyebrow, as though saying, _so you're pulling out the imprint gun, huh? _He let out a heavy breath and racked his hands through his cropped hair.

"What is it?" I asked

"It's just that…" He began, struggling to find the right words to say. "Well, I mean…"

I rolled my eyes waiting for him to continue. "Jake, it's just me- you can tell me anything… just like I can tell you anything, right?"

"I guess." He finally agreed.

"So just tell me what's bothering you. Whatever it is, I'm sure I can handle it." I encouraged before adding, "Personally, I'm freakin' psyched about the trip!" I said grabbing his hands, "Just you and me out on the open waters." I finished with a sing song voice.

"Yeah," He responded softly, looking down at me.

"You don't want to go, do you?" I asked letting go of his hands. His face held no emotion that looked happy.

"No, I want to go…" He said realizing I was misreading his expression. "It's just that… I want to go… I think a little too much." He added cryptically.

"Huh?" I responded. If this was his way of showing he wanted to go, he was doing a poor job at it.

"Ness, do you have any idea how much I'd love to be alone with you. Just you and me, open waters or no open waters?" He began before explaining, "We've never talked about it before, ya know?"

"Talked about what, going on a cruise?" I asked confused.

"No Ness, not going on a cruise." He sighed.

"Then what?"

"You, know… it." He replied

"It?" I repeated. He looked at me with an arched brow before realization hit me. "Ohhh, it."

"Yeah." He said relieved that I understood that he was talking about sex.

"Well, I mean… I guess- I just figured that it would happen when it happened."

"Do you not remember me telling you about myself control around you?" He asked boring his eyes into mine.

"I think you've done a great job of it so far. I mean, yesterday things could have gone further… but you stopped me, remember? And then this morning when I lost my towel, I'm quite sure you saw me completely naked, and you didn't try anything." His blushing face let me know he indeed saw everything.

"That's because I knew your family was home. I may have little self-control around you Ness, but I don't have a death wish."

"Okay, but you stopped me yesterday didn't you… and no one was home then."

"Yeah, but they could have returned home at any moment. If it would have been just you and I… well, let just say, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have stopped you or myself." He said with a certainty that ran a sensual chill down my spine.

"I see," I replied biting on my lip.

"Like I told you before, I never want to force anything on you and… sometimes, a man has needs," He said before correcting himself, "No, not really needs, but wants… and I don't want you to ever regret anything. Your body may be telling you one thing, and from last night I know it was, but…"

"Shhh." I said cutting him off, placing my fingers on his warm lips, "Look, I get it ok. You want to take things slow because you're worried about my virtue or something, but it's my choice right?"

"Right," He agreed

"Well then I chose you, over and over again." I said before adding, "You're my soul mate, Jake. You are the only man I want, need, or think of." I watched a smile form on his face as I continued, "If it happens then it happens. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want it to happen, and that's my mind speaking not my body. Though, it's been pretty insisting lately as well."

"I'm not sure if I could trust myself alone with you on a romantic cruise."

"I'm not sure if I want you to." I said with a smile

"You're not making this any easier on me." He confessed.

After a moment of not really saying anything, a thought hit me. Had he ever been with anyone before, I mean sexually? He couldn't have just been waiting for me for all these years. The thought of him with someone else sent a surge of jealousy through me I didn't even know was possible. Unable to go any longer without knowing, I heard myself say "Have you ever…." I asked with an arched brow.

"Uh, no…" He replied knowing exactly what I was asking. "Have you?"

"You're joking right?" I asked with a sneering laugh. When he didn't answer, I couldn't believe it. "You're not joking?" I stated more than asked. He shook his head no. "I had my first kiss just days ago… with you." I said hesitantly. His eyes opened wide with acknowledgement and then a warm smile spread over his face.

"Really?"

"Yes, really… gosh Jake, how could you even think?"

"Well, you were off at college for a few years. I know how college kids… experiment." He replied with finger quotes at the work 'experiment.'

"Well I didn't." I said taking offense of his thoughts about me. "I didn't do anything but work my ass off for my degree."

"I'm sorry; I wasn't insinuating you were like a slut or anything…" He replied, sensing my growing frustration.

"Slut?" I repeated. At that word my frustration flipped into full blown anger. "Jacob, how could you think so little of me?"

"Calm down, Ness. I said I wasn't insinuating…"

"That what?" I cut his words off, "That I'm not a slut! God, Jake… Should I be thanking you that you didn't think I was a slut?" I yelled, walking away from him towards the forest.

"Renesmee," He said following me, "Ness, just stop ok?" He said loudly from behind me. I didn't care, I just didn't even want to look at him. How could he think that I ever wanted to be with anyone but him? I kept walking faster and faster until I felt myself in a run. "Ness, damn it! Just stop!" He yelled.

"No!" I yelled running into the forest. The sun was just beginning to rise, painting the stupid sky with wonderful colors. I didn't stop to take anymore notice. I didn't even know where I was going; I just was trying to get away. Can't I go just one day without something happening, geez! I couldn't hear Jacob anymore, maybe he got the hint. I had to admit, I was kind of disappointed he didn't follow. Wasn't the guy supposed to chase the girl? Wasn't he supposed to grovel and all of that? Well, I guess a normal guy does, not my wolf apparently. I glanced back to see where he went as I kept running.

Just as I looked over my shoulder, I realized my mistake too late. I ran into a thick, hard tree that sent me flying backwards with a force. In seconds, I landed hard on the ground five feet from where I was. "Shit," I let out feeling the pain of the blow. I shook my head slightly, grabbing a rock to throw at thoughtless tree that caused me to look like an idiot. I sat up ready to aim at the tree…a tree that looked just like Jacob Black. I dropped my arm, my hand still grasping the rock. Fighting the urge to still throw it at him, I stood up.

"Are you ok?" He asked with a smirk. I felt my hand grind down the large rock, rubble falling from my hand as I did. With a clenched jaw, I threw the damn rock at another tree. Seeing the tree explode with bark and debris, a little satisfaction coursed over me as I looked back at Jacob. His eyes acknowledged that he was certain it was him I envisioned instead of the tree. I couldn't run this time… obviously, he was faster than me. I turned around embarrassment and anger encouraging me to walk away. "Renesmee," He said with a smooth voice, "Haven't you figured out yet, I'm just as stubborn as you are?" He asked, repeating my statement from before. I bit my lips trying not to smile. Did he have to be so cute, when I'm noticeably mad at him? I turned to look at him, feeling my anger slip away. He walked up to me, and grabbed a leaf out of my hair. I closed my eyes, not really sure if I wanted to see him. His warm hands cradled my face. "I'm sorry I pissed you off." He said softly. I rolled my eyes at him; sometimes he really didn't know how to say things the right way. "I mean it, Ness… I'm sorry I upset you…. And then I'm sorry for you running into me. I thought you would have seen me standing there." He said trying to bite back a laugh. I squinted my eyes in a warning that told him he better not. "I'm really, really sorry for that." He said again, this time without a smile.

"It's ok… I wasn't looking where I was going, so that wasn't really your fault," I hated to admit, "But, you thinking that I 'experimented' in college was harder than any slap on the face you could give me."

"I know, and I'm sorry for that. I just didn't think you'd wait all these years for me." He said mirroring my thoughts from before. I shook my head knowing just how he felt.

"But, I did. I mean… sure, I've gone out with guys on group dates or whatever and I've seen handsome men in my life… I live with many of them." I reminded, "But not one of them, not a single one has ever made me feel like you have, Jake. Not one of them had a shade of your beauty. Not one of them had a chance." I said with certainty.

"I feel the exact same way about you." He said leaning down towards me. "Except you are a whole hell of a lot prettier than I am." He finished before I felt his lips upon mine. I smiled into his kiss and then frowned we he ended it just as soon as it began. I let out a disappointed moan. "I really do have to go," he explained, "I've been gone too long, I've got a responsibility to my pack… and you," He said touching his index finger to my nose, "Are an insanely beautiful, enticing distraction."

"I guess I understand," I replied with much dismay.

"Thanks," He smiled, "Oh and another thing," He said walking away from me, "Quit running away from me would ya?" He asked with grin. I smiled back and nodded my head. He didn't take that for an answer.

"Okay, I'll promise to quit running away from you, if you promise to quit being a jackass." I quipped.

"That, I can't promise. It's in my D.N.A." He teased back before turning away from me.

"Wait!" I said stopping him. I walked closer to him closing the distance between us. "What am I going to tell my parents? Do you want to go on this cruise or not?" He looked up at the colorful sky for a moment with thought. "Well, do you or don't you?" I asked again impatiently.

"I do." He answered, but without the smile I was hoping for.

"You don't have to you know? It may hurt their feelings, but they would rather you be happy…"

"No, I want to go." He interrupted. "But, just promise me that…"

"That…" I encouraged,

"That you talk to your mom first, 'kay?"

"Okkkaayyy." I answered with an inquisitive tone.

"I'll call you later," He said kissing my forehead.

"Alright," I responded still confused as I watched him leave from my sight. I stood there for several moments listening to his footfall on the damn mossy earth. The air around me tingled as he phased. With a sigh I turned around towards the direction of my home. All of this occurred and it was barely morning already. I wondered how the rest of the day was going to go.

I ran home quickly eager to be near something that was familiar. Every time Jacob left me, I couldn't help but feel utterly alone. Dashing through the opening in front of my house, I slowed my speed as my eyes settled on my mother and father standing on the porch with worried looks upon their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna leave ya'll on that small cliff hanger for now… hehe. Don't be mad with me- Just read the next update! Also, don't be shy and leave me a review. I realize that many of you want some of the good stuff, and its coming (so to speak… wink). Obviously, this cruise may have a lot more in mind than I do. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7: An Ah Shit Moment

**Helllllllllllo! :) Happy to see that you are reading the next installment of A.W.K.O.G. (say it, it's kind of funny… awkog.) I'm obviously sleep-deprived a.t.m.**

**Many of you are probably ready for the Jake/Nessie love scene as well… It'll be coming up shortly in the next few chapters. Again, I don't want her giving away the goods too soon- she was raised better than that. :)**

**Well, I'm going to get to what you all really want to read- Chapter 7, enjoy…. Oh, don't forget to review- nothing makes me happier! Wait… yes there are something's that make me happier, but let's not delve into that. ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Ever have one of those "ah shit" moments? Well I was having one right now. Can this day get any worse? First I slept for 15 hours straight, I bust my ass on my bedroom floor falling completely naked in front of my boyfriend; then, my parents dump huge news on my lap. Jacob and I had a fight, then I had a fight with what I thought was a tree- which was Jacob, and lost miserably… Now, I was standing in front of Carlisle, less than hour later, looking down at years of his medical research scattered on the floor of his library… and a big, gaping hole in the wall. The whole in the wall- of course came from the shoe I threw at the wall this morning. Damn shoe. Did I mention I tore it to pieces? Well, I did… and it felt good too.

What didn't feel very good was the look on Carlisle's face right now. Nor the look on my parents face. After I got home, they made sure that I was ok. They'd worried when Jacob and I disappeared after our fight, something I really didn't want to think about at the moment. Ok, so I'm being a little immature around him lately. I guess I'm just testing the boundaries of our relationship. The funny thing was, I didn't even know why I was doing the things I was doing… Like when I ran from him earlier. It seemed like the only right thing to do- just because I saw it on a movie or something. I guess I wanted to see if he'd follow. Aren't most people immature with their first relationships? Unfortunately, what I didn't expect- was looking like a complete jackass in the process.

"Grandpa," I began picking up the papers off the floor. "I'm really and truly, honestly sorry." I said again for the 16th time.

"It is ok Nessie, I'd say I understand why, but I do not really understand." He said softly. There was no hurt or anger at all in his voice. I looked down at his notes and printed paperwork. Here he was trying to cure skin cancer and in one moment of frustration I… No, I couldn't keep thinking about it. It made me feel horrible.

"Is there any way for me to make it up to you?" I asked sincerely hoping there was something that could erase my recklessness.

"Yes, there is." My mother said sternly. "But, you are going to help clean this up first. Then, I want you to come and talk to me." She declared before leaving the room. I'd seen my mom mad before, she wasn't the kind of woman you want on your bad side. I took a deep breath in as my father followed her out of the library.

"Seriously Grandpa," I added, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes, don't think another thing of it." He said with a smile. I kind of wish he'd rant and rave; but he didn't have an evil bone in his body.

"This will take a while to put back together though," I argued. He nodded his head but said nothing else. Well, so much for trying to provoke a response from him. If he got mad at me at least I'd feel a little better… or would I?

It took me a little while to stack together all the papers. I tried to situate them as neatly as possible, organizing them by the dates on the page; but, he was already in the process of rearranging them accordingly. I stood up slowly setting the stack on his desk. "There," I said before adding, "That's everything."

"Thank you." He replied while he was reading ever other page in efforts to re-organize.

"I'm sor…"

"I understand." He said cutting of my apology. I looked at him with an arched brow. A moment ago he'd said that he didn't understand, so I know that he still didn't; nonetheless, not wanting to push my luck any further I walked out of his library and into my room. The hole in my bedroom wall was just a small reminder of what I had done. I really needed to quit throwing things.

Not wanting to look at it any longer I began sulking towards my parent's bedroom. I could hear them in there talking so softly I could barely catch what they were saying. Before I reached the door, my father opened it. It's now or never I guess. I'd rather face the new coven again.

My mom was sitting in an oversized chair that sat cattycornered in their room, next to their window. Her gaze was deadlocked on me. Even though I was an adult, I still felt like a little kid ready for a big lecture from mom and dad. And with vampire parents who didn't sleep, this could be a long one. I drug my feet across the floor as I walked over to the chair that sat across from her and then sat down.

"So?" I heard myself ask, looking around unable to meet her stare.

"Edward," She stated looking at my father, "Would you mind giving us some privacy?" She asked.

My father looked at her questionably before nodding politely. I could tell he wished he could read her mind right now. I watched as the door closed silently behind him. She waited for the sound of his feet to reach the last stair below us before she fixed her gaze on me once more.

"There are a few things I want to talk about." She said standing up. She was so elegant with the way she moved. I could never imagine her as a fidgety, clumsy human. "First, I realize you're an adult now, but there are consequences for your actions. Having said that, I'm not making you do anything; I'm just strongly suggesting that you volunteer at Carlisle's hospital for a few weeks." She said pacing back and forth in front of me.

Seriously, she's not making me? "So, I have a choice to say no?"

"No, not really," She said briefly stopping her catwalk. "I think it would be one way to make it up to your grandfather for what you did."

"Okay," I said agreeably. I didn't mind the thought of volunteering, and if it was something I could do to make it up to Carlisle, I would do it without thinking twice.

"Secondly, this trip your father and I are preparing is a gift, not just for you but for Jacob. He's done so much for our family in ways you couldn't begin to comprehend. He doesn't normally except anything from us no matter how hard we try; but, we knew if we sent you too, he'd gladly agree to it." She said biting her lip. Well, she miscalculated that one a bit. "I'm not sure if he even wants to go now."

"He does," She looked at me with an arched brow as though she didn't believe me. "No, really, he does."

"Okay." My mom said before sitting down again her gaze floating out of the window. I followed it and found her watching my father.

"Was that it?" I asked looking back at her.

"No… that's not all." She said with her eyes still fixed on Edward. "I'm your mom, so you know you can come to me about anything right?" She asked cautiously. The look she gave me reminded me of the "sex talk" we had many years ago.

"Yeah." I replied, kind of seeing where this was headed.

"From what your father tells me, you and Jacob haven't… well, consummated your relationship yet."

Dear God! Is she serious? "Mom that is really none of your bu…"

"Wait; just hear me out, okay?" She interrupted. I rolled my eyes and waited for her to continue. "You haven't, have you?" She asked hesitantly.

"No." God, this was so unpleasant.

"Ok, that's good." She said looking at me. I quickly averted my eyes elsewhere. "I realize it's eventually going to happen, and I want to make sure you are using the proper precautions you need to."

"Didn't you give me this speech when I was like 10, Mom? I know what condoms are." I explained somewhat childishly.

"I know you do honey, but I just have your best interests at heart. I'm not ready to be a grandmother yet."

Oh my God, Oh my God… OH... My… God! Were we seriously having this conversation? Would I ever be comfortable talking about sex with my mom? Was I even sure Jacob could get me pregnant to begin with? Carlisle assured me it was very possible when I had my first cycle; though, I wasn't quite so sure.

"I want you and Jacob to have a nice trip together, and I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything you are not ready for. Your father and I went on a trip to visit Grandma Renee when I was a little younger than you. We may have been together; but, we waited…"

"Until you were married, I know." I cut her off.

"Trust me; I know it is difficult to control your hormones… Your father was the one that wanted to wait, not me." She admitted sheepishly.

"Ugh, seriously mom, I don't want to hear about your love life." I said scrunching my face from disgust.

"This isn't exactly comfortable for me either. But, it's something we must talk about." When she said that, I remembered Jacob asking me this morning to talk to my mom. So, this is what he was getting at, a sex talk with my parent? Eww, eww, eww! "Your father is very old fashioned, so you know he'd prefer it if you would wait until you are married."

MARRIED? I just began dating the guy, and really the dating hadn't even begun- unless you count the bonfire, which I didn't! With an exasperated sigh, I leaned forward, calming my irrational leg from bouncing quickly. Clearly, I was distressed, couldn't she see that? Couldn't she take a little mercy upon me? "Okay, I got it, if Jacob and I… ugh… you know, then I will be sure to use protection."

"And?" She pushed…

What more did she want? "And, I'll try to not feel pressured into it just because we'll be alone on a cruise together."

"And?"

"And, what?" I sighed. She raised her brow for me to continue. "I'll be smart about it mom. If it feels right, then I'm doing it okay?" I blurted out, feeling completely mortified.

"I was referring to you helping your grandfather." She replied.

"Oh, yes, I will help grandpa at the hospital," I agreed. Couldn't I just take back my last statement and erase it from her memory instead?

"Okay then." She said completely satisfied.

"Okay," I said with a relieved huff.

"There is one more thing." She said lowering her tone. I closed my eyes, wanting this to be over with. "I'd like to offer you a reprieve while you around your father."

"A reprieve?" I repeated not really grasping what she meant.

"Yes, I can understand with all these… new feelings you have and being around a fatherfather, who can read your mind… well, let's just say I'm really grateful that my father couldn't read the thoughts that I had when I was your age."

"I'm not really sure where you going with this," I admitted.

"I will shield you and Jacob while you are around me or your father. I can only really offer it when you are near me; so, if you are with your father alone or too far away, I can't really help you… But, I'm willing to, for your sake and his. In turn, I'd really like it if you thought about what I said a moment ago and wait until you are ready."

"You'd do that for me?" I asked in bewilderment.

"I'd do anything for you Nessie." She said before adding, "It's not just for you though. A father really doesn't need to see or hear anything like that about his daughter. Whether it comes from you or Jacob," She finished.

I had to agree, it wasn't right. I couldn't imagine just how horrible it really is. "Thanks mom… that really means a lot to me." I said standing up. She stood up too, enveloping me in a motherly hug.

"I love you sweetheart." She said softly.

"Love you mom."

The rest of the day carried on normally, thank God! Emmet was fixing the hole in my bedroom wall, after he patched the one in the library. I was sitting at my computer, fixating on random stuff the internet held. Mom, Alice, Rose and Esme went to Seattle for some shopping. Jasper was off hunting with my dad, and Carlisle was still working in the next room. Except for Emmett's occasional chatter, the house was really quiet… too quiet. I looked down at my calendar. Wednesday, August 2nd. I quickly jotted down the cruise on my calendar crossing off today since it was almost over. Barely two weeks away. I really couldn't wait. The sound of my instant messenger popped up on the screen throwing me out of my trance.

_Claire: Hey girl, you on?_

_Nessie: Yeppp- what's up?_

_Claire: NM, wbu?_

_Nessie: Not too much, just ready for this day to be over!_

_Claire: Want to talk about it?_

_Nessie: Not really… you ok? _

_Claire: Yeah, I guess. Quil and I had a fight… Men are completely stupid!_

I rolled my eyes.

_Nessie: yes, but women can be a little harebrained sometimes too. ;)_

_Claire: hey, whose side are you on? LOL!_

_Nessie: I'm not picking any sides! LMAO… so, what did he do this time?_

_Claire: It's kind of complicated…_

_Nessie: I'm sure I can keep up. ;)_

_Claire: Well, it's kind of embarrassing. _

_Nessie: if there is anything I know about, it's embarrassment. _

_Claire: LOL! Well… it's kind of personal… it's about sex._

God, not her too! Well at least this wasn't about my sex life.

_Nessie: Oh, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want too._

_Claire: No, I want too! _

Of course she does! I sighed sarcastically.

_Claire: Have you and Jake? You know? Done the deed?_

_Nessie: that's kind of personal, Claire._

_Claire: I know, I know… but_

_Nessie: No we haven't._

_Claire: wow really? I was kind of thinking you have. LOL- You two at the beach the other night… well, it was kind of hot!_

_Nessie: you were saying?_

That's it Ness… just keep deflecting. Though, it would be kind of nice talking about this with a friend, instead of my mom.

_Claire: Well, I want too! But he doesn't… It's kind of frustrating. I'm totally ready; but he's being some kind of prude or something. _

_Nessie: I don't think he's being a 'prude.' He just cares about you and wants what's best for you. _

_Claire: Again, whose side are you on? LOL_

_Nessie: I'm just sayin'._

_Claire: I know but gosh, when a girl's ready -a girls ready!_

_Nessie: So, tell him that._

_Claire: I did... that's when we had our fight. I thought the imprinter was supposed to keep the imprintee happy!_

_Nessie: LOL, I'm not sure it works whenever you want it too. Trust me, when Jacob and I had our little argument today, I dropped the imprintee bit on him and he didn't fall for it._

_Claire: What did you guys have an argument about?_

Damn it! I let too much slip out.

_Nessie: Well, it wasn't really an argument per say…_

_Claire: So, what was it about?_

_Nessie: Kind of the same thing…_

_Claire: Whoa, seriously? _

_Nessie: Yeah. My mom and dad got Jacob and me a cruise to Alaska for 3 days. Jacob freaked out on me. _

_Claire: OMG! Shut up! You're joking right…. A cruise? You two are totally going to do it! You have to give me all the juicy details when you get back._

_Nessie: Ok….I gotta go. I will TTYL…_

_Claire: Oh yeah- I'm sure you gotta go… but ok, if you must! I will talk to you later girl- and I mean it!_

I closed the messenger window and logged off quickly. I pushed away from my desk not wanting to look at it anymore. I stood up and stretched looking at Emmett's handy work. Besides from the wet paint you could never tell that it happened.

"Good job," I said pushing his shoulder for extra emphasis. He looked up and laughed at me.

"That's because I'm the master of disaster!" He jibed.

"Yeah, Yeah." I replied, looking out my window at the night sky. Feeling the need for fresh air, I opened up the French doors and stepped out onto my balcony or my special place as I called it. I took a deep breath in, the smell of the cool night air erasing the paint fumes from my head. I walked over to my telescope. My baby. I loved this thing. I could sit out here for hours just looking at the stars and moon. I felt like I hadn't been out here in forever. Even if I would start looking at my telescope now, I knew it wouldn't be at the stars. I would be trying to see how far I could see in the direction of La Push. I flopped down on the outdoor chair. Its ottoman proportioned perfectly where I could lay down comfortably. I closed my eyes listening to the sounds that night brought on. It wasn't long before sleep took over my senses. Feeling no need to move, I allowed myself to fall into a much needed rest.

Waking up to a warm hand on my face was the last thing I expected. I jumped up hard, finding myself inside my bedroom. Dusk just starting to paint the sky a magnificent orange color that was beginning to creep its way into my room. My dad must have brought me in last night. I looked around finding Jacob Black hovering over me.

"Hey," my sleepy voice croaked.

"Hey'." I heard his husky voice respond. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"What time is it?" I asked wanting to crawl back into the cozy bed that was screaming my name.

"Almost 6." He replied

"Ugh…" I responded with a groan.

"Yeah, I just got off of patrol and wanted to come see you… and your parents."

"My parents?" I asked waking up a bit more.

"Yeah, I kind of felt bad for acting like I did yesterday. It's not every day your girlfriend's parents give you a cruise."

I heard a horse chuckle come from chest. "It's not?" I teased sitting back on my bed.

"Not where I come from." He continued the jest.

"So did you talk to them?"

"Yep, just a minute ago." He said without any further explanation. There was a bit of awkward silence before he spoke again, "Did you talk to your mom?" He asked not really meeting my eyes.

"Yes, unfortunately." I replied sourly. He looked at me with an expression that asked for more information. "It was a bit uncomfortable- but, is it ever really comfortable to talk with your parents about something like that?" I asked with a smile.

"So you're not mad at me?" He asked sheepishly.

"Mad at you? Why would I be mad at _you_?" I asked with a scrunched face.

"What exactly did you talk to your mom about?" His inquisitiveness made me suspicious.

"What aren't you telling me Jake?" I asked. He looked away from me cautiously, furthering my suspicions.

I kept watching him fidget uncomfortable before he finally broke the silence, "Did your mom ever talk to you about the relationship she and I used to have?" I felt instantly uneasy.

"She's told me stories about the both of you… building a motorcycle, her finding out you were a shape shifter, saving her life and mine…" I explained thinking of each story I could remember at the moment.

"Anything else?" He asked hesitantly.

"That's all that's really sticking out right now." I answered before saying, "What else was she supposed to tell me?"

"Did she ever tell you that I thought I was in love with her?" His voice questioned tentatively.

"Oh… yeah… a little bit." I said feeling a bit relieved.

"You're ok with that?" He said with a bit of astonishment.

"Honestly, no. The thought of you loving anyone in that way makes me…" I trailed off letting him fill in the blanks.

"I completely understand." He said with a knowing voice.

"Is that all you were worried about?" I asked looking at his uneasy posture.

"No…" He answered as I felt my heart accelerate at his response.

"Why do I feel like I'm really being left out of the loop here?" I asked, feeling his discomfort.

"Did she ever tell you about our kiss?" He asked shyly. My mind went instantly blank as I froze, not even a breath escaped.

"A-a…K-kiss?" I heard myself ask.

"Well…two actually." He admitted. I wanted to pinch myself to see if I was awake. This had to be a nightmare.

"Umm? What?" I asked again. Maybe I didn't hear him right.

"Me and Bells… we kissed, twice. Once, well, she really didn't want me to and almost broke her hand punching my face. The second time though, she asked me to." He confessed.

"What!" I yelled standing up. No, I definitely wasn't dreaming. "You kissed my mom? Twice?"

"Calm down, Ness. It was a really long time ago, way before you came along and changed my life forever." He said reaching out for me. I turned away from him unable to believe what I was hearing. How could they never have told me this before? I knew there was something my mom was leaving out about their relationship.

"MOM!" I yelled making sure she would hear me. Less than thirty seconds later she slowly entered my room. Her anxious face told me she knew why I had called her in here. "Is this true?" I asked hoping she'd deny it. Though, from both of their expressions, I knew it wasn't a lie.

"Yes honey, but… it's more complicated than what you think,"

"How could it be more complicated than this?" I heard myself ask sarcastically. I mean, my parents were vampire; my boyfriend is a huge wolf that used to be in love with my mom- AND KISSED HER! Now, he's in a relationship with the daughter of the woman he used to love. Oh yeah mom, this isn't complicated at all.

"I was in a very dark place Ness…" She began but I cut her off with a flick of my hand.

"I know, I've heard that story a thousand times. Dad left you wanting you to have a normal life. You and Jacob became best friends, blah, blah, blah. I've heard it all before. What you neglected to tell me was the fact that you and he kissed, TWICE!" I rushed through my words out of frustration. Where was my dad anyways… how did he feel about all of this?

My mother's glanced at Jacob for help, but he had no response. I walked over to my bed and sat down bring my knees to my chest, hugging them tightly. I was trying to not say or do anything I would regret, like yesterday. Where was a damn shoe when I needed one? No, I needed to be sensible about this and be the adult I know I am. But, how would Juliette feel if Romeo had loved her mother before her… had kissed her lips before placing one on Juliette's? Wasn't this a cluster-fuck of emotions? I felt a twinge in my eyes and throat. _Don't cry Ness, don't cry_. I took a deep breath in trying to reign in my emotions. Yep, great start to another freaking day.

"Nessie, you gotta believe me when I tell you that what Jacob and I had was completely innocent. I loved him but not in the way I ever loved your father. Yes, I asked him to kiss me, but only because I was afraid that he was going to get himself killed. Once you entered my life, our relationship changed forever. I still love him; but like and friend, a brother, and a son." My mom said with conviction. I knew all of that already, though. I knew that she and Jacob shared a unique relationship. Sometimes, it weirded me out how he and she could have a conversation without words. It was like seeing people talk to my father, but neither one of them could read minds. So what had changed? What really had changed from yesterday to today? Nothing, I could see that Jacob still cared greatly for me, and in a way that mom would never know. And I knew with an absolute certainty she and my father loved each other on a level words could never express. So, again what had changed? Nothing… I guess the thought of him kissing my mom reared jealousy's ugly head inside me. The thought of him wanting to kiss her or be with her… that is what really had me upset. I looked at my mother… my beautiful, flawless mother. How could he not love her? Even as a human, she was beautiful, awkward, yes, but beautiful nonetheless.

Being rational about the situation finally cleared my brain and I knew that this changed nothing for the way I felt about Jacob. If anything, I respected him more for telling me the truth before our relationship went any further.

They both looked at me with anxious eyes. They actually seemed to be surprised with my silence; but, honestly, I was afraid to speak. I could still feel the twinge in my throat even though it wasn't as severe as it was a moment ago. With a low sigh I said, "So, there will be no more kisses between you two right?" I said teasingly, cutting through the tension with humor like Jacob does.

They both chuckled and looked at each other with amusingly disgusted faces. "God NO!" Jake said jokingly but completely serious at the same time. My mom didn't reply, just pinched her nostrils as if to say, _I'd never kiss anything that smells that bad. _I smiled, feeling nothing but love for each of them. I mean, they should have told me sooner; but, there wasn't really a whole lot I could do about that now.

"Thanks for being honest with me." I said to Jacob.

He reached down and picked up my hand before placing it on his bare chest where his heart resided. "Always."

"I'll just leave you two alone." My mom said; though, I barely registered her presence any longer.

My only thoughts rested with the man that held my hand and heart. "I love you," I said softly.

"I love you," He said back

"No, I mean it… I like, really love you." And I had. Sometime over the past few days I realized that I had fallen in love with him. I'd always loved him, always… but now, there really was no way to express just what he meant to me.

"I really love you, too." I heard him say.

I stood up looking directly in his eyes, "No, I mean… I'm in love with you." I said with a confidence that spread heat through my entire body. The cloud nine sensation- check, feeling completely shaky but still at the same time- check, knowing I'd never feel this way for anyone else- double check... Yep, I was in love. These feeling only made me even more certain.

I heard an audible gulp from Jacob. His eyes closed gently and then he slowly fell to his knees. Nearly the exact same way he did on the very first day I saw my wolf. I joined him on the floor of my bedroom as I reached up to his face with my hand. Once my fingers graced his warm skin, I projected the thoughts over and over again. _I love you, I love you… I. Love. You. _I flashed him memories of all the happiest moments of my life; he was in every single one. I filled his mind with every emotion I held in my body at this very moment. When he finally opened his eyes, they were glistening. I reached up and wiped away the single tear that shed.

"I feel like I just imprinted again." He said with an unusual voice, like he was fighting back another emotion. I beamed up at him, feeling on a new level of the cloud nine… more like cloud twelve.

"That's a good thing right?" I asked edging closer to him.

"It's a very good thing." He said before adding, "Renesmee, I love you with every fiber of my being… every single thing inside my soul… and I'm not sure how I could ever make you as happy as you've just made me."

"A kiss might just do the trick," I said with slow and sensual smile. I was glad he wasted no more time with words. Instantly, I felt his lips upon mine. This kiss wasn't the same kisses as before. It was completely soft and less insistent than the others. It was entirely different from anything I had ever experienced. It brought all of my senses to a new high level of sensitivity. When I felt his tongue dip between my lips, I welcomed it with an immeasurable willingness. I felt his long fingers lace through my hair, grabbing it with an intensity that was borderline pain and excitement. That is when the kiss took a complete turn for the better. I threw my arms around him pulling him closer to me, my fingers testing the resiliency of his skin. With a low growl, he leaned backwards pulling me with him. I situated myself deftly over him, placing a leg on each of his sides. The heat radiating from our bodies enveloped me and settled my core. I felt a thickening in my veins that began pounding inside my heart spreading evenly throughout my nerve endings. A gasp shot from my lungs when I felt his hand move up my shirt and grab one of my breasts. With heightened senses, I rocked my hips back and forth, trying to ease the growing ache in my loins. With every new touch of his hand, I shivered with pleasure. Sensual chills continually racked over my body as our labored pants grew heavier with need.

Feeling like I couldn't be strung across any further on the boundaries of ecstasy, Jacob proved me wrong. Rolling me over on my back, he settled between my legs and thrusted against me. The feeling of his arousal, even through our jeans, brought a muffled moan through my lips. I could feel a wetness spread inside me as I scraped my nails over his back. A needy growl rumbled through his chest and he grinded against me once more. I wrapped my legs around him, holding him there and arched my hips feeling the breadth of his member.

"Wait, wait, wait." He said with a clenched jaw.

I touched his cheek gently, _M-more… don't stop, _I projected.

"Fuck," He said as I felt his arousal grate across me yet again. His hands captured mine and he laced our fingers tightly together before holding them down on the ground resting on each side of my head. I was totally at his mercy. Even knowing I could easily get out of the restraint, I couldn't even bring myself to try. "We have to stop," He whispered, leading a trail of kisses to my neck. An audible gasp floated from my mouth as he nipped the sensitive skin where my jugular beat heavily. With a flick of his tongue, he began erasing the sensual pain as he sucked lightly. I arched against him like a drawn bow.

With heavy lidded eyes, he looked up at me. "As much as I would like to keep going, we gotta stop." A disappointed moan filled my lungs as I tried to pull him back to me; but, he didn't move. I took a deep breath in trying to clear my head from the yearning overriding every one of my senses.

Unfortunately, he was right; this wasn't the time or place to continue any further. With a frustrated sigh, I let my legs release him. It took him a long, thoughtful moment before he pulled himself away from me, taking his warmth with him. He sat back on his heels as his glare swept over every inch of me. If he didn't want to continue, he'd better quit looking at me like that. He must have realized my thoughts because he stood up slowly, reaching out a long arm to me. I grabbed his hand as he helped me stand. I pushed my shirt down and resituated my clothing more comfortably. If just kissing him was this hot, I couldn't imagine what making love would be like. Biting my swollen lip at the thought, I looked down at his obvious arousal tightening his cut off shorts. His eyes followed my glance as he readjusted himself.

"That can't be comfortable." I said with a lazy smile.

"Nothin' a cold shower can't cure," He replied with a wink. God, he was sexy. "We really have to quit doing this in your parents' house."

I thought about that for a moment; feeling a heat spread across my face marking my embarrassment. I listened closely around the house. Everyone was downstairs. The television was on a sports channel, turned up extremely louder than usual. A radio was on in the kitchen, blaring with noise. _Oh my God. _They had heard me and Jacob and turned up particular appliances to exceed the noise we were making up here. I really needed my own space, and to remember to better control myself around a certain wolf.

"Oh my God," I said covering my face with my hands. I heard Jacob walk closer to me peeling my hands off of my face.

"There is nothing to be ashamed about." He said kissing my forehead wrapping me up in a strong embrace. I returned his hug, inhaling his perfect scent.

"You obviously haven't met my father before." I whispered in his ear. He let go of me and looked over at my alarm clock.

"I gotta go. The shop opens in an hour." He said with a sigh. I looked at the clock- 7:00 a.m. How long had we been making out? I must have lost all concept of time; it only felt like minutes had passed.

"Alright, if you must go," I said looking down at the floor. I didn't want him to go. I didn't want him to leave me alone, taking my heart with him wherever he went.

"If I had a choice, trust me... I'd choose you every time." I smiled at his lovely words.

"I'll walk you out." I sighed.

He grabbed my hand and began leading me downstairs. No matter how hard I tried to slow our pace, he kept trudging along. Once we reached downstairs, I looked around at my family. The only one I didn't see was Carlisle. The look on Emmett's face was horrifying. He had a big, fat, knowing smile. _Damn_.

"You two make up?" He said with a booming laugh. Jacob ignored him, rolling his eyes in the process.

"Uncle Em." I huffed embarrassedly. Every part of me was painted red, I was sure of it.

"From what I heard and the look on your face, I'd say you did!" He continued to prod.

"Emmett," My mother hissed.

"What?" He asked with an innocent face. This time, I rolled my eyes. I'd never hear the end of this.

"I'll see everyone later," Jacob said waving a hand at everyone. His other hand was still holding mine gently as he began pulling me out of ground zero. I followed him to the door opening it before he could. "I'll call you later." He said placing a kiss on my forehead. The look in his eyes when he drew back told me he wanted more.

" 'Kay, I'll probably be at the hospital most of the day." I replied as he gave me a questioning look. "I'm going to be volunteering…" I explained before adding, "It's a long story."

"Alright…how about dinner then? I don't have patrol tonight," He said watching me with his intensely brown eyes.

"Dinner," I repeated; "Where?" I asked.

"I'll figure that out before I call you." He replied with a crooked smile. I felt my heart leap in my chest.

"Ok, then it's a date." I said returning his smile.

"It's a date." He agreed.

I watched as he disappeared into the woods, before I closed the door. I rested my back against its frame, feeling perfectly content; until I saw Emmett appear in front of me.

"Nessie," He said smiling as he turned his back to me. "Who am I?" He asked before wrapping his arms around his chest until he reached his back. From the view I had, I watched as each of his hands danced along his back moving up and down; he looked like he was making out with someone.

"That's it," I warned as I used the door as leverage to throw myself in the air, pouncing on him like a mountain lion. He barely moved. I struggled on his back trying to wrestle him to the floor as my family began laughing at our amusing combat. Damn he is strong, but every Hercules has a weak spot, right? And I was bound and determine to find his.

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED! (Yes, I'm from the south) Thanks Noble Korhedron for your wonderful proofreading! I've almost got the next chapter done… SPOILER ALERT- Jake may have some competition… uh-oh… <strong>


	8. Chapter 8: First Day and First Date

**HELLO ALL! Hope everyone is doing well and looking forward to the new chapters. I realize I'm drawing this out a little but- I want to do 20-30 chapters. I've got 8-9 done so I will be posting those back to back. I did this because I really wanted to get to an intimate moment in Chapter 9 without you guys having to wait for it. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

I couldn't stifle the yawn that hit me. I had been holding them back all morning. I was sitting in Carlisle's office at the hospital, rubbing a sore arm from the fight I'd had with Emmett. I got a few good punches in, but he won… pinned me on the floor, sitting on me until I begged for mercy. All of my family was laughing too hard to help me. Now, I was here; in an extremely uneventful environment. It was nothing like I pictured it in my head. It almost looked like something out of some random TV show. Everything was so neat, clean and savvy. I was very used to neat and clean but I just never pictured Grays Harbor Community Hospital could be so technologically advanced. I imagined it to be more like the hospital in Forks. Carlisle left me about twenty minutes ago; they had paged him to the ER. Since then, I'd been trying to entertain myself with a game of solitaire on his computer; but that only made me sleepier.

I vaguely listened to an anonymous voice on the intercom every now and then paging certain people throughout the hospital. About every other hour there was a soft little chime letting everyone know a baby had been born. I hated to admit it, but it got a little annoying after a while. Maybe it was because I was hungry…it was almost lunch time. Mom asked me if I wanted to go hunting this morning before I came here but I had declined. I was actually looking forward to helping Carlisle today.

When I initially strolled into the hospital- I almost walked right back out. At first, the smell of blood set my throat on fire as we made our way through the ER waiting room. I had grown up going to school, like my parents used to, so I was used to being around people… and the accidents that kids had; but the smell of blood was much more stronger here than it had ever been at school. Carlisle didn't even seem notice. Honestly, I didn't know how he did it. Feeling hungry like I was, I scrunched my face at the prospect of human food for lunch and not humans for food. Smiling at my little evil joke, I looked down at my cell phone for the time, briefly wondering how long it would take for Carlisle to return. I guess I had to settle for cafeteria food. Yuck.

I quickly found grandpa's name in my contact list and prepared to send him a text.

_Hungry- going to the cafeteria._

_~Ness _

I stood up from his desk and walked over to the map he had of the hospital. Great, the cafeteria was on the other side. I mentally noted each hallway I needed to take before my cell phone vibrated. I opened it seeing Carlisle's response.

_Okay, sorry. I will be down here for a while._

_Take your time and I will see you in an hour._

With an exaggerated sigh, I walked out of his office and started making my way down different corridors. Okay, I seriously must have taken a wrong turn somewhere because instead of the cafeteria… I found myself in the Oncology section of the hospital. I took a deep breath in trying to smell the food from the cafeteria, but all I could smell was blood and death. I swallowed harshly, trying to avoid the annoying burn that was growing by the minute. Closing my eyes, I tried to get a hold of myself.

"Okay… it was a right, a left, a left, and then a right….walk straight, then another left." I said softly, trying to remind myself where to go. I heard someone behind me chuckle softly. I turned slowly around to find a handsome young man looking at me with humorous eyes. I furrowed my brow at him. It wasn't nice to stare or laugh at strangers; didn't his mother ever teach him that?

"Hello," He said kindly. I looked him over. He really was easy on the eyes, but his expression screamed 'I'm obnoxious.' I just nodded at him and turned away retracing my steps. "Ummm, excuse me; but I couldn't help but notice you seem a little lost." His voiced trailed from behind me. I stopped and turned around. His voice was nice… which kind of surprised me. I was expecting him to sound somewhat like an asshole.

"A little bit, yeah." I admitted.

"Well, where are you headed?" He asked after waiting a moment.

"The cafeteria," I answered. He walked closer to me with a clipboard in his hand. When he stood just a few inches from me I saw his blue eyes shimmer in the light. That is different; I was so used to seeing brown, gold, and even red eyes, that I'd almost forgotten what the blues ones looked like. He had dark blonde hair and a natural tan that made me envious. He was good-looking, but in that pretty boy kind of way.

"Oh, I was headed there myself." He announced, placing the clipboard down on a nearby nurses' station. He signed something quickly, and then smiled at me. I don't know why, but I found myself smiling back. "Can I join you?" He asked.

"Oh, uh… Sure, I guess." I said before adding, "Whatever gets us there quicker." Just then, my stomach moaned softly in protest. I looked up at him to see if he noticed. If he did- he didn't say anything. He was probably used to hearing a bunch of strange noises. He threw me a crooked smile but remained quiet as he led us in the direction of the cafeteria. Finally, I was starting to smell the people food. "So are you a doctor?" I asked noticing his white coat.

"Yes," He answered, "I'm an Oncologist."

"Oh yeah?" I replied looking his name tag. David Bryant, MD. "My grandpa is doing some research in your field. He's actually why I'm here today."

"Who's your grandfather? I might know him." He asked curiously.

"Carlisle Cullen." I answered. Within a half breath he stopped dead in his tracks. I stopped as well looking at him oddly.

"Dr. Cullen is your… grandfather?" He said with a disbelieving glance.

Crap! I hadn't been around people I had to lie to in so long I'd almost forgotten how to do it. What was the lie again? Oh yeah, "Adopted," I replied with a straight face.

He seemed happy enough with that answer but his pace was much slower than before. "So, you're related to _**the**_ Dr. Cullen?" He asked again with awe. I couldn't blame him much though, Carlisle was amazing.

"Yep, last time I checked." I said feeling a bit weird having a conversation with this stranger about my family.

"He's a really good doctor… and to be so young and achieve so much… well, I just hope I can accomplish half of what he has at his age." He said with a charming confidence. If he only knew!

"Yeah, he's the best." I was grateful for being able to tell the truth this time. As we entered the cafeteria, I felt a little out of place. I was wearing jeans and a long-sleeved white, fitted tee; everyone else was in scrubs or lab coats. They all had badges and name tags, and I had a bright florescent sticky that had VOLUNTEER written on it. I followed David into the lunch line. I picked up a cup of mixed fruit, a grilled chicken salad, and a water bottle. He seemed please by my selections. He picked two slices of pizza, a bag of potato chips and a coke. I guess he wasn't trying to watch his figure. From the looks of it, he really didn't need to.

"That'll be $4.00." The lunch lady called out, barely even looking at him. "Oh, add hers too." He said glancing at me.

"Oh no… it's ok, I got it." I said waving a hand at him.

He looked at my hand for a brief second and looked back at the lady behind the cash register. She already looked aggravated from our exchange. "Would you be so kind as to add hers as well?"

Before I could object again, the lady punched in a few beeping keys and said, "$7.00." I shrugged, hey if he wanted to pay for it, I'd let him.

"How about over there?" He asked pointing in the direction of a lone table by the window. I agreed and followed him with my plastic tray and food. He sat down first and I grabbed the chair across from him. I did this for two reasons- one, I didn't know him; so sitting close to him was a little awkward, and two, because I wanted him to know I was keeping my distance for a reason; but he barely seemed to notice.

"So, what's your name?" He asked noticing I didn't have a name tag like he did.

"Renesmee, but everyone just calls me Ness or Nessie." I replied, pouring the ranch dressing on my salad.

"Well that's one I haven't heard before." He said taking a big bite of pizza. "Are you a candy-striper today, Ness?"

"Oh," I said looking down at my florescent tag. "No, I'm just helping my grandfather with some typing and other clerical work. Not really doing it for the hospital… just for him." I replied taking a small bite of the salad, praying it didn't taste as bad as it smelled. It wasn't all that disagreeable.

"That's nice of you."

I shrugged a little, debating whether or not to tell him exactly why I was volunteering in the first place. "I don't know."

"I wish I had a beautiful young woman to volunteer for me." He said slyly. I made a face at him. Was that a line or something- because if it was, it was a bad one. I sighed and fixed my eyes on the salad, hoping he'd take the hint. But, a girl can only dream. "So, how long are you going to be here today?"

"Not sure… I guess until he tells me to leave." I answered.

"Well, if you have some free time you can come and visit me in Oncology. I could use an extra pair of hands today."

"What could you use an extra pair of hands for?" I asked tentatively.

"Oh, nothing too serious," He replied before adding, "The patient advocate quit yesterday and she won't have a replacement for almost a month. My nurses have been running around all morning answering menial inquires, and there is more important stuff for them to do. All you'd have to do is ask some questions. That's all you're really allowed to do without being trained." He explained.

Okay… that doesn't sound too bad. "If my grandpa doesn't need me then I'll come and find you." I said with a smile. He smiled back looking closely at my features.

"Alright then," He responded before saying, "Here's my cell number. Call or text me if you get some free time." He handed me a cream colored card with dark gold writing on it that displayed all his contact information.

We finished lunch not soon after that. Our conversation stayed pretty consistent and there was no awkwardness in it; like there tends to be with people you don't know that well. He wasn't at all obnoxious like I once thought. He was actually a stand-up guy. Apart from the doctor ego he had, he was a very pleasant person.

I made my way back to Carlisle's office, surprised to find him in it. "Hey grandpa," I said closing the door behind me.

"Hey Nessie, have a good lunch?"

I shrugged, "It was ok." I replied honestly. He nodded his head knowing how much I didn't like human food. I watched him look back down at some clipboards on his desk. "Anything I can do?"

"Yes," He said handing me a stack of color coded file folders. "You can take those to the medical record's office. After that I'm afraid I don't have anything else I need help with."

"Ok… I'll take them there right now. You're sure it's ok for me to have them?" I asked remembering a HIPPA law poster I saw on my way back from lunch.

"Yes, they are just some notes, no patient information." He assured.

"Alrighty, I'll be right back."

"Actually, you can just go on home if you want."

"But, I've barely done anything today." I protested.

"You've helped me file, and organize my notes." He began before adding, "And… you made copies."

"Grandpa," I sighed.

"Honestly Nessie, there really isn't a whole lot I need help with. I've been doing it for so long… I kind of have everything down to a science." He admitted.

I looked at him as I bit my lip. Mom's not going to like this. She'd get mad at me for leaving early, and then she'd get mad at me for not coming back tomorrow. That's when I remembered David… I could go and help him instead. If I did, then it would seem that I was helping at the hospital. I could come back every day this week and then be done with it.

"Alright, I met someone earlier who said they could use my help if you didn't need me; so, I'll just text him." I said feeling good that I figured out a way for mom not to get mad at me.

"Who did you meet?" He asked. With eyes like liquid honey, he gazed at me thoroughly surprised that I'd already managed to make friends.

"David something… he's an oncologist." I replied unable to remember his last name.

"Doctor Bryant?" He asked.

"Yes, that's it... Bryant" I said smiling. "Is that ok?"

"Of course that's okay. He's a very nice young man so I'm sure he'll help you in any way he can. Just call me if you need anything." He said before looking back down at his paperwork.

I was grateful to have found the record's office easily. There were plenty of signs for it. I should probably put a note in the suggestion box for them put up more signs for the cafeteria. Once I got done there, I pulled David's card out of my pocket along with my cell phone and added him to my contacts.

_Hey, looks like I'm free._

_Where should I meet you at? I'm at the medical record's office right now._

_~Renesmee_

I made sure to put my whole name so he remembered who I was. I waited a few moments in the hall before my phone chirped a response.

_I'll meet you at the Cafeteria in about 5 min. _

_Do you remember how to get there?_

_-David_

I let out a small laugh and rolled my eyes. I'd never forget where it was. I locked it into my memory with all the other useless knowledge I had.

_Yep, see you in 5._

_~Ness_

I had made my way to the cafeteria and arrived there with two minutes to spare. This waiting was really getting boring. It had been a boring day altogether. I watched David appear moments later. He was walking quickly towards me and I returned the smile he was giving me. Why did I keep doing that?

"So Dr. Cullen cut you lose?"

"Yep, he's got things pretty under control." I replied, trying not to exaggerate. I heard David chuckle a little, knowing I was.

"I don't know how he does it… sometimes he pulls 72 hour shifts with no sleep." He said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, but when he comes home he crashes out for like 3 days." I replied trying to think of something believable. "So what am I going to be doing again?" I asked trying to redirect his thoughts.

"Oh…" He said handing me a clipboard and pen. "There are some questions that you have to ask the patients. Write down whatever they say and make sure you fill out their name on the top. Give it to someone at the nurses' station when you're done… and that's it."

"That doesn't seem too complicated. Just write down what they say?" I asked looking over the questions on the paper. They were menial questions, like he said earlier. How is your care been? Was there anything you'd like to have on the menu for your meals… things like that.

"Yep, just write down what they say… for the most part. They will probably try and give you more information than what you are asking for; so, just make sure you answer the question and that should be good enough." He answered.

By the time we reached the Oncology section of the hospital I began to have a deja-vu moment. He pointed me in the direction where to start and I began making my rounds from one room to the next. Most of the patients were in their 50's or older and most of them were in stage 3 or 4 of their disease. All of them were more than friendly though; so that was pleasant. Once I made it to the last room, just before I entered the door I felt my phone go off. I looked down, touching the screen to see the text.

_How's it going? Not too painful, right?_

_-David_

I smiled.

_Nope, not at all. _

_Actually, I'm kind of enjoying it._

_~Ness_

There, that would throw him for a loop. Less than a few seconds later, my phone vibrated again.

_Good, because there's another section you can get to tomorrow. _

_-David._

I laughed. Well that is good news. That would satisfy my mom for one, and I'd feel like I was doing something to make up what I did for Carlisle.

_Okay, I'll be here. _

_~Ness_

I stuffed my cell into my back pocket and walked into the room. There was a frail, old man lying in the bed, barely skin and bones. He looked so helpless. I was fighting back the need to cry. I swallowed harshly before making my way over to one of the hospital chairs and sitting down. His eyes were fixed on the television above my head. He made no move to make eye contact. I cleared my throat to get his attention but, his eyes remained above me.

"Mr. Howard?" I said remembering the patient's name on the outside of the door. "I'm just here…"

"Ask your questions and leave." He interrupted. His voice was weak but filled with repulsion.

Geez, what did I do? "Alright, how has your care been today?" I asked holding the pen to the form where the questions were.

"Fine." He replied. I waited a moment for any other explanation like the other patients had given me but he said nothing else.

"Ooookay," I responded before asking, "Has the doctor been by to see you within the last eight hours?"

"Yes." He responded quickly.

"Did you understand what the doctor's suggestions were for your care today?" I asked reading off the next question.

"Yes," was all he said.

"Did you receive two meals today already?"

"Yes. Just answer everything yes… and No for the last one." He sneered.

My eyes flowed down the page to the last question; which was, 'Do you have any suggestions for meals that are served at this facility?' I filled out the survey like he asked and jotted down his name on the top. I stood quickly already antsy to get out of his room. I felt his eyes follow me as I made my way to the door.

"You're actually going to do what I asked?" He said with a skeptical look.

I eyed him unusually. Isn't that what he wanted? "Yeah… I guess." I replied, finally getting a good look at his face.

His eyes floated back to the television before he said, "Do you like sports?"

I scrunched my brow a little. That was an unexpected question, "A little… why" I asked.

"What's your favorite football team?" He continued to question. Okay, this is a little weird… but I'll roll with it.

"The Seahawks," I replied honestly. Grandpa Charlie wouldn't have it any other way. Mr. Howard's eyes lit up for a moment before resuming to their usual dissatisfied state.

"What's your favorite basketball team?" He asked. I walked back into the room more, not really sure how long the questioning would last. I didn't know why, but I just wanted to answer his questions. I kind of wanted him to like me. Also, I was kind of curious as to why he was asking me these questions in the first place.

"I don't really watch basketball." I replied.

"Me either. Baseball?"

"Mariners." I responded with a nod.

"Hockey?" He asked.

I thought of Uncle Emmett, he loved hockey... what jersey did he have again? Oh yeah. "Red Wings," I answered, hoping that was what they were called. Again, Mr. Howard seemed pleased. "What about you?" I asked.

"Columbus Blue Jackets," He said before adding, "That's where I'm from. I can't stand it out here and all this damn rain every day." He complained.

I sighed, don't I know it. But the rain didn't really bother me. It meant my family could live somewhat of a normal life. "So why are you here?" I asked, though it probably was too personal of a question.

He thought quietly for a moment before saying, "My son lives here. My grandchildren are here. Once my wife died… I don't know, I guess I didn't want to be a lonely old man anymore."

I looked over him slowly; he still seemed like a lonely old man. I didn't see any family anywhere, and from what I could tell there hadn't been anyone to see him in a while because there were some dried, dead roses in a vase near his bed. "Well, I will be back tomorrow. Do you mind if I come and see you?" I asked.

He looked at me in skeptically. "No…" he answered before saying, "That would be nice actually."

I smiled at him and closed the door softly behind me. I felt a little drained after that. I didn't know how Carlisle or David could do this every day. I walked over to the closest nurses' station and handed a young lady the clipboard. She thanked me and continued typing away on her computer.

"There she is." I heard David call. It was strange how I was already used to his voice. He was shaping up to be a pretty good friend.

"Hey," I replied back.

"So, not too terrible right?" He asked

"Nope…"

"What about Charley, he didn't give you too much trouble did he?" He asked

"Charley?" I asked, not remembering a Charley.

"Mr. Howard, in room 220."

"Oh, I didn't put it together… Charles… Charley. No, not at all… I'm actually coming back to see him tomorrow." I responded.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he wants me to." I replied.

"Did he actually say that?" His curious voice rang in my ears.

"Kinda'… he said that it would be nice if I did." I remembered.

"We are talking about the same Mr. Howard aren't we?" I heard him say.

"I think so…" I said looking over my shoulder at his room. "Yeah, room 220."

He stood quietly for a moment before saying, "He's not usually a people person… he must have really liked you." He said honestly.

"I hope so… I got to admit, I kind of like him myself." And honestly I did, but I couldn't think of a reason why. The feeling of my phone vibrating caught me off guard. I looked down at it, Jacob was calling. "Oh, I gotta go, I need to take this." I said politely.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." He said with an amazing smile before turning away.

I touched a button before holding the phone to my ear.

"Hey you," I said; I didn't want to admit I'd been waiting all day for his phone call.

"Hey, we're still on for tonight right?" He asked as his voice raised goose bumps on my skin. My mind drifted to this morning on my bedroom floor. Mmmm, that was a nice thought.

"Yep, I'm just about to leave to hospital. I'll get home in about twenty minutes or so… it won't take me long to get ready. Where are we going by the way?"

"It's a surprise," He said casually.

"But, I need to know what to wear."

"What are you wearing right now?" He asked softly. I bit my lip. The way he asked the question wasn't really about what I was wearing, but more like he wanted to imagine me in what I was wearing and how he could take it off.

"Jake," I said before looking around all the people that could overhear my conversation.

"Just wear whatever you got on now. In fact, don't go home to get ready for anything- just head over to my place when you're done."

"But I want to look nice for you." I replied.

"You could wear a potato sack and still look amazing." He joked.

"Seriously Jake, I wish I knew where we were going so I could dress properly." I said hoping he'd fall for it this time.

"Not a chance. I promise, just wear whatever you got on and it'll be fine." He said before adding, "I gotta go, it's almost 5 and I'm about to close up. So, I'll see you around 5:30 or so?" He asked.

"I'll be there."

"Alright, see you then. I love you." I felt my heart flutter at his words.

"I love you too." I said back feeling a renewed energy fill me.

I texted grandpa, letting him know I was leaving. He probably wouldn't get home until early tomorrow morning. I debated whether or not to drive home and dress up for the night anyway, but I finally decided against it. I was way too excited for my first date with Jacob. I wonder what he had planned… I let my mind wonder as I drove; thinking of the different ways the night could go.

I got to La Push faster than I anticipated. I must have been driving really fast. Obviously, I was bubbling with eagerness. I saw Jacob's old motorcycle in front of his closed garage. Good, he's home already. I inhaled deeply trying to not look so excited. I stepped out of my car and straightened my clothing and hair; but all thoughts faded away when I looked up and saw Jacob leaning against the door frame. I bit my lip, my God did he looked sexy. I was so used to seeing him bare-chested in cut off shorts, I almost forgotten what he looked like all dressed up. He was wearing a white button down shirt that was crisp with starch. His copper skin made the shirt look stark by comparison. He was wearing dark washed jeans that were lightened on the leg a bit. I couldn't even believe it… he was actually wearing dress shoes. His hair was fixed nicely and he was clean shaven. Was this my Jacob? Yeah, it was! All mine.

"You're staring," He said with a lazy smile.

"That's because you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen in my life." I said. But, that sincerely was the understatement of the century!

He smiled before looking down, blushing a little. I looked down as well, but it was at my vast difference in clothing I had on compared to Jacob. I balled some of my shirt up in my fist, knowing I'd need to go home and change… immediately.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You told me to come right over…" I said letting go of my shirt, "I listened."

"I got all of that covered." He said nodding his head for me to come in. I looked back at my car. It wouldn't take me very long to run home, shower, do my hair and makeup, jump in my car and drive back. "Ness, c'mon," He said, probably noticing my thoughts. With a sigh I walked into his cabin, seriously hoping he had a fairy godmother wand somewhere. I looked around expecting to see candles and roses, but everything appeared as it normally did. The only thing that was out of place was a decorated gift bag on the table. I couldn't help but smile at it and then at Jacob. "Go ahead… open it," He said with a grin. I walked slowly over to his dining room table and sat down on the wooden bench seat. I looked up at him before tearing into the rather vigorously. I was really surprised by what I found in there… which was nothing. I looked up at Jacob who was hovering close by me.

"Uh…there's nothing in here." I said slowly. He tilted his head back and let out a laugh. I watched as he pulled a card out of his back pocket before he handed it to me. I recognized the handwriting on it immediately. I opened the envelope in one swift motion and grasped the handmade card, flipping it open to read it aloud,

"Enjoy your evening,

Love,

Mom, Dad and Aunt Alice

P.S.- Look in the bedroom."

I looked at Jacob with an arched brow before smiling. I stood up slowly, guessing that they were referring to Jacob's bedroom. He watched me with amusing eyes as I crept towards his room. When I opened the door, I clasped a hand over my mouth. Much to my surprise, there was a beautiful coral strapless dress that was almost knee length. A pair of cream colored peep toe wedges, and a soft gold clutch that was sitting right next to my makeup.

"I'll give you some time to get ready." Jacob said, pleased with my reaction. He was just full of surprises, wasn't he? I nodded my head and walked into his room as he shut the door behind me.

I wasted no more time on anything else but getting ready. I took the quickest shower I've ever taken in my life. Afterwards, I dried my hair before putting it up in a fashionable side bun. I put my makeup on more slowly, wanting to get everything perfect. Honestly, it had been the most time I ever spent on my makeup before. I had to say, I should take my time more often… the results were proving to be very nice. I walked back into Jacob's bedroom from his master bath. I let the towel fall off of me before grabbing the pair of panties that was hidden nicely under the dress and began putting them on. Not really needing a bra for this outfit, I very carefully grabbed the dress off the bed before stepped into it pulling it up over my hips and slipping it into place. I reached around pulling up the zipper as far as I could, I'd have to let Jacob finish the rest. I slipped on the shoes, which like the dress, were a perfect fit. Grabbing the clutch after throwing my wallet, cell, and keys in there, I walked over to his full length mirror and looked at myself. Oh my…I was glowing. I bit my lip nervously as I turned towards the door- opening it slowly, looking around for Jacob. He was sitting on his couch facing away from me watching a college football game. I cleared my throat softly to get his attention. He stood up with the remote in his hand and looked at me. His eyes widened dramatically before his mouth dropped open. The sound of the remote busting on the floor pulled a smile to my lips. I think he liked it.

"You. Look. Amazing." He said slowly.

"Thank you… now, we match," I said gratefully. He looked down at himself self-consciously just as I had less than an hour ago.

"I don't think that would ever be possible." He said with breathtaking sincerity.

I smiled at him before turning around, "Do you mind?" I asked hoping he'd see that the zipper wasn't all the way up. He said nothing, just walked closer to me. He took in a ragged breath before I felt his hands on my back. A shiver flowed over me and he zipped the dress up. His hands lingered longingly on my back before he stepped away. I turned back around and asked, "So, where are we going?"

"It's a…"

"Surprise," I interrupted sighing.

"Right. You'd think you'd be used to surprises by now… considering your family is full of them." He joked.

"Maybe that's why I don't really care for them." I said back with a smile. That was a lie… I loved surprises and he knew it!

"You ready?" He asked walking towards the front door.

"For what exactly?"

I watched as he opened his mouth to answer and then shut it quickly with an audible chomp. "Not even a chance, c'mon." He said holding the door open for me. I quickly walked to him before I stepped outside and looked around. I only spotted my Camaro and his motorcycle. I sure as hell couldn't get on his motorcycle in this dress; so, I opened up my clutch grabbing my car keys out. "Nope," He said, throwing me off balance.

"We can't take your motorcycle." I replied, stating the obvious.

"I know that…" He said walking towards his garage. When I didn't follow him, he turned at looked at my tentative glance. "Just trust me would ya?" I hesitantly followed him as he opened up the side door to his garage. I peeked around his broad torso as he flipped on the lights. With an audible gasp, I stood frozen staring at something… a very sleek, amazingly beautiful, brand new black Range Rover.

"What is this?" I heard my shocked voice ask.

"An S.U.V." He said casually.

"I know that," I said before adding, "What is it doing here."

"Well… Alice got it for me. She said that I couldn't be taking her niece around on my motorcycle… that you deserved the best." He said looking at his new S.U.V. with an awe that occurs around men and their vehicles. "Since she put it so nicely," He shrugged, "how could I not accept? Besides she's right… you do deserve the best." I looked at him and smiled. This was all so completely unexpected. It would definitely be hard to top this date… I hope he knew that. He opened up the door to his new truck and looked at me. "Your chariot awaits."

I walked over to him letting him give me a hand up into his truck. "Thank you," I responded settling into the new vehicle. Mmmm, I loved new car smell. I looked around at all the instruments. It looked like something that belonged in the front of an airplane. He smiled at me as he settled in to the truck next to me before pressing a button to start it. It was almost completely silent. He reached over me pressing the garage opener that was on the visor above my head. I took a deep breath in, he smelled amazing.

During the 15 minutes we spent driving, I eliminated most of the places he could take me to with a game of 20 questions. Okay, so it may have been more than twenty; but with everything I asked… he said no. So you can imagine my surprise when we pulled into a museum parking lot. Was he seriously taking me to a museum… in Forks? I was trying not to laugh; if this wasn't a joke then I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Why would he want me all dressed up to go to a museum. Alright Ness, just put on that pretty smile of yours and act excited. As he got out of the SUV and walked around to my side, I was still struggling not to laugh; which made my smile more genuine. He helped me out of his truck and looked down at me.

"No questions?" He asked eyeing me skeptically.

"A few…" I responded.

"Trust me, in less than five minutes things will start making sense." He said with an amusing tone. He was probably trying not to laugh at my expression. I was fighting with a few emotions at the moment; but humor was quickly overriding the disappointment. The disappointment came from the fact that he brought me here of all places. The last place I wanted to be on my first date with Jacob was a museum. It was almost as bad as taking me to the library, geez. I bit my lip trying to not to laugh as he began to chuckle.

"I wish I was your father right now." I heard him say next to me as we were walking towards the entrance.

I felt my brow scrunch before I began looking at him oddly, "Why?"

"I would really love to know what's going on in that head of yours right now." He said with a brilliant smile. Hey, if I could look at that smile all night I'd be grateful. He could take me to a landfill and I'd be happy.

"I'm not sure you would." I responded hesitantly.

"I'm pretty sure I already have a good idea." He replied. I looked around at the mass amounts of people around us; they too were all dressed up. Okay… now I don't feel so out of place. Just then, I noticed a sign out of the corner of my eye.

"Forkestra?" I said aloud as I read. "What in the world is a Forkestra?"

"I honestly thought you would have figured it out by now." He said pointing at someone walking on the street behind us. I turned and looked see what he was pointing at exactly. It was a man in a tuxedo carrying an instrumental case. From the looks of it, it appeared to be a violin. Finally, it clicked in my head.

"Orchestra?" I asked before adding, "You're taking me to the symphony?"

"That's the plan." He said with a big smile. I was sincerely touched. I loved the symphony. After my father took me when I was a little girl I was hooked. I'd only been to a few times since and it hadn't been in several years. I can't believe Jacob remembered.

"Oh my gosh Jake, this is amazing. Thank you." I said, now truly full of excitement. I looked all around as we entered the building. The lighting was subtle and soft. The ceiling was brilliantly painted with designs that reminded me of the Sistine Chapel. I couldn't help but feel thrilled; and I'm quite certain Jacob couldn't smack the smile off my face right now. I glanced over at him, noticing he was staring at my reaction. "This is perfect," I assured.

"I'm glad you like it," He said back. This was honestly the last place in the world I'd ever think the see Jacob Black. He wasn't exactly a lover of the arts; which made me even more grateful for the evening.

"I don't like it… I love it." I replied as we approached a set of interior double doors. Jacob handed two white ticket stubs to an older gentleman before the man began leading us to our section. As we entered the balcony, I hurriedly walked over to the edge looking down at the auditorium. Everything was beautiful. I could see golden chandeliers, historic paintings, and the designs of the building were so elegant… it was almost regal. I quickly took my seat in our private section, happy to see that we had a perfect view of the musicians. They were all setting up, putting together the stands for their sheet music, opening their instrument cases, and a few of them were softly playing the notes that would later fill the room with lovely music. Within ten minutes, I noticed all the ushers closing the doors. The lights dimmed further around us and brightened up on the band. I took a deep excited breath in before glancing at Jacob. He was watching every single move I made. I gazed back towards with the stage with a smile as I felt Jacob grab my hand intertwining our fingers gently.

"I love seeing you like this," He said softly bringing my hand to his lips.

"All dressed up?" I asked looking down at my outfit. It was pretty awesome.

"No…" He paused before saying, "happy."

* * *

><p><strong>So how do you guys feel about Dr. David? Don't be afraid to leave a review! Just a short note… I didn't come up with "Forkestra." There is an actual orchestra in Forks that is called that! Too cute, right?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: A New Kind of Pleasure

Chapter 9

Jacob continually took my breath away for the rest of the evening. It was beyond incredible. After the "Forkestra's" symphony performance, he took me out to eat at a really nice restaurant in Port Angeles. From there we went to the beach at La Push and walked barefoot, hand in hand gazing at the moonlight's dancing reflection on the ocean. After our walk he led me to a blanket near the water, a few feet from the incoming tide. Again to my surprise, he opened up a picnic basket pulling out a dessert that Emily made for us. It was a warm chocolate cake with the most delicious homemade icing. In one word, it was… divine… even for human food.

"Jake, this night has been wonderful." I said lying down on the blanket. I felt him move to lie next to me. I was so glad it wasn't raining; though, I doubt it would have dampened the mood. He clasped our hands together as we stared up at the stars. I snuggled closer to him, fighting the urge to purr like a fat cat that's perfectly content.

"It has been nice, huh?"

"Nice? Amazing is more like it." I said, glancing at him as he smiled. I was grateful both of us could see well in the dark or I would have missed that smile. I floated my eyes back up to the sky, engrossed with its beauty.

"Ness," I heard Jacob's voice say softly.

"Hmmm?"

"Would you stay the night with me?" I looked directly at him, not sure if I heard him correctly. He let go of my hand and turned on his side, leaning on his elbow before propping his head up on the palm of his hand. The smile on his face was slow and sensual.

"Yes," I responded. I watched his smile faltered for a second before increasing. He must have been expecting me to say something logical. However, I was thinking anything but logical, basking in glow that the evening has brought upon me.

I watched as he shifted closer to me, his eyes focusing on my lips. I licked them in anticipation. I closed my eyes gently; nearly as soft as the feeling of his lips pressing into mine. I parted my lips, letting him know what kind of kiss I wanted. He wasted no time in giving into my wants and I felt his tongue stroke along mine. This was the kind of moment women yearned for…waited their whole lives for. He reached his arms around me pulling me closer into his embrace. The kiss was slow, thoughtful, and utterly perfect. The sound of our hushed kiss floated in the air around us as he deepened the kiss with a growing urgency. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laced my fingers through his hair, tugging gently. A soft growl rumbled in his chest; the sound of it vibrated through me.

Just as his kisses began to lessen, a disappointed moan filled me. He raised his head back and looked at me with eyes that were blazing, "I think… we should finish this somewhere else." He said quietly.

"Why, this is as good a place as any," I said not wanting to leave the warmth of his embrace.

"Well there may be a few… onlookers," he said glancing towards the woods. Shit, the wolves. I hadn't thought about that.

"They'll see it anyways when you phase with them." I heard myself say, before the realization that it was truth hit me. "Oh my God, they're going to see it when you phase!" I said more loudly, sitting up. "Every intimate moment we share… they are going to see." I said more to myself then to Jacob. I felt heat creep its way onto my face.

"Nessie, don't think of it like that."

"How else am I supposed to think of it?" I asked, truly curious.

"Okay, so it may be the only way to think about it… but, it's just the life of the pack. We're all used to it and try to ignore it. Trust me; the last thing I want to see is Paul and my sister together. Most of us are in relationships anyways, it's a natural part of life." He explained. Still, I couldn't help but feel exposed somehow. I gave him a look that made him certain I wasn't buying what he was selling. "Seriously Ness, those of us who see it, ignore it and those of us who experience a wonderful night with a beautiful woman, try our best not to think about it when we phase." I glanced at the water briefly before returning my eyes towards him. If I wanted any future with my wolf, I had to accept that this was part of his life. It would be forever apart of his life… and thankfully, he'd be forever apart of mine.

I sighed softly, looking down at the blanket. "I guess… I'll just have to get used to the idea," I whispered. I wasn't thrilled about it, but what's a girl to do?

"Thank you," he said kissing my temple. I reached out to grab his shirt to bring him closer to me, but he pulled away with a mischievous grin on his face. I felt my mouth drop open a little bit, wondering what he was up to. He stood up quickly and pulled his shirt off. With an arched eyebrow I watched as he exposed his torso to me. I couldn't help but appreciate his body… his amazing body. He tossed his shirt at me, but I was too distracted to knock it out of the way. As a result, it landed on my head completely blocking my view.

"Jacob Black's a brave man," I teased, pulling the shirt off my head. He was facing me; but walking backwards towards the water. I eyed him curiously as he began unbuttoning his jeans. Great, another distraction... _Ness, you got to keep your head on straight… that mischievous look of his is increasing by the second_. I stood slowly, capturing his movements as he dropped his pants down to his ankles. I couldn't help but let out a laugh as he threw those at me as well. This time I caught them. I threw them onto the blanket and pulled my hair out of then bun before shaking my hair around me. I walked closer towards him, thankful he still had on a pair boxer briefs; because that glint in his eyes hadn't left yet, and I needed be on my toes. I slowly stalked him as he kept backing into the water. Suddenly, his leg kicked out of the water, flinging a mass of liquid in the air. I instantly dashed to the side, missing his quick assault. "Do you forget who you are dealing with, Mr. Black?" I asked wickedly.

"Oh, I know exactly who I'm dealing with Miss Cullen," he said with an equally teasing tone. He bent down and began slowly running a hand over the top of the water, his eyes never wavering from mine. His impish smile gleamed in the moonlight as quickly dipped both his arms under water before throwing his arms at me. This time and eruption of water flung from his arms and began flying towards me, but again, I was quicker. I tisked my tongue while shaking my head at him. He stood slowly, his body radiating with strength. He was beyond beautiful with his wet half naked body glistened from the only light God made for the darkness. I bit my lip in appreciation for how incredibly sexy he was… and I couldn't wait until I could get him home. Just as my thoughts started turning, his eyes became huge with disbelief. I watched closely as his glance went from me to something behind me. I swallowed audibly as his mouth fell open.

"Edward… I'm sorry, I can explain," Jacob said nervously. I froze at the sound of my dad's name. Anxiously I turned around looking for my dad after my heart dropped into my stomach. If my dad was here, he most certainly heard about what I was thinking mere seconds ago. Mortification flowed over me like hot lava. My eyes quickly darted around the darkness in front of me. I was expecting to see my dad seething with anger; but I didn't see anything. Abruptly, a strange sound came from behind me. I quickly turned worried that my extremely fast father had gotten to Jacob before I could explain myself. Much to my astonishment, I didn't see my father; instead, I got a face full of cool water that hit me in a rush of bursting fluidity.

With a loud gasp, I stood still, completely in shock. I shook my head, trying to clear it from the surprise. Finally, with a clear mind, I quickly rubbed my eyes wiping away the salty water before spitting out what had made it into my mouth. Okay… so he got me. But as usual, Jacob and I have an equal relationship… and I had to get him back. I looked around for something; but, after a moment I couldn't come up with anything. He was already wet; and now so was I, so I couldn't use the water to my advantage… or could I? Just then, I smiled at him as a thought hit me. I watched him intently as I turned around giving him my back again. I glanced over my shoulder wondering what his reaction would be as I reached around myself, unzipping my dress. Now, he was the one frozen. Slowly, I pushed the zipper down until it couldn't go any further. I twisted my body in a way the shook the dress down until it fell off of me. My eyes measured his intense, dumbfounded gaze. His eyes scanned over my naked back, flowing all the way down to my pink lace panties. Covering my breasts with my hands, I turned around and started walking towards him. His mouth grew slack for a moment before he closed it, swallowing loudly. He looked like a man that was about to get his first meal after months of starvation. With a crooked smile I walked right up to him, hearing his heartbeat increase. I couldn't believe how minutes ago, I didn't want the wolves to see intimate moments Jacob and I would share, and now I'm standing almost completely naked on the beach for the whole world to see.

When I was close enough to touch him, I readjusted to where I was covering myself with one arm. I reached up touching his chest before running my hand along him as I circled around. When I was standing behind him, I wrapped both of my arms around him touching my naked breast to his back. His body began growing taut with tension. I slowly stood on the tips of my toes, dragging myself up his back trying to get close to his ear. I blew out a small breath of air feeling him shudder.

"You got my dress wet… and now… you're gonna pay." I said before leaping onto him, pulling him back with great strength. His arms flapped outwardly as he tried to gain his balance; but I clearly I distracted him enough to continue. I did a backflip off of him which was enough pressure to send him straight into the waist-deep water. I let out a triumphant laugh as I watched an enormous amount of water leap up from the ocean as he made his unwanted entrance. Before he could surface, I began backing up in the ocean, not stopping until I couldn't feel the ground beneath my feet. Treading in the water, I had waited a moment, but he hadn't come up. He must be in shock. I hope he wouldn't be too mad at me for my trickery; he basically asked for it.

After a solid minute of him not surfacing I was beginning to get worried. What if he had hit that big head of his on a rock or something? I'd never forgive myself. I nervously started swimming forward. "Jacob?" I said anxiously loud; but no answer came. I closed my eyes listening around me. I could hear people in the distance, nocturnal animals, and the oceanic tide flooding the beach; but no Jacob. "Jacob, if you're messing with me…" I said loud enough for him to hear if he was still under the water. Just then, I felt the temperature of the water around me become warmer. I sighed a breath of relief and smiled as I felt him circle me like a shark. Within seconds, he erupted out of the water in front of me. As if I wasn't already wet enough… "I thought you said you didn't have a death wish." I growled. I heard him chuckle, before I opened my eyes, seeing him disappear under the water once more. I slowly glanced down and around me; but the water was so dark I couldn't see where he went. What was he up to? Another one of his tricks I'm sure. Feeling a bit like a mouse in a pit of snakes, I felt the urge to flee from where I was. Just as I was about to, I felt two large hands wrap around my ankles pulling me down with a force under the water. He pulled me down so deep that I felt the bottom of the ocean floor under my feet. I kicked at it hard plunging myself to the surface. Once my head was out of the water, I looked around quickly before spotting Jacob about ten feet from me, near shallow waters, his laughter pounded in my ears.

"Oh, you think this is funny do you?" My mocking voice asked. He didn't answer but just kept laughing. I began swimming closer to him, closing the distance between us. I didn't know what plan I would have when I reached him; but I know that I would have to distract him enough to lure him into another hoax. His laughter was starting to die down as I got closer, probably because he was trying to figure out my next move. He let me within five feet of him before starting to back up again, so I stopped. I'd have to figure out a way to get closer. He seemed to freeze at the sight of me half naked so I guess I'd have to do something like that again. Surely, he couldn't fall for the same thing twice; so I realized what I needed to do. If he got a look at something he really has seen before, it might just throw him into shock. From where I was, I could almost touch the bottom of the ocean. I swam another couple feet forward until I could stand solidly on the floor. I pushed up on my tippy toes feeling the water go from my collarbone to just below my breast. Good, that would be sure to distract him. I shyly glanced at his face, quietly hoping he'd approve of my body. His disbelieving eyes were deadlocked on my breast. His mouth opened slightly as I got closer to him, exposing more of myself. It had only worked for a moment before he turned and started to swim back towards deeper waters. Damn. Well… I was a better swimmer than he was. Most vampires are amazing swimmers. Although I couldn't hold my breath as long as I wanted- like they could, I most certainly could swim just as fast as any other vampire. I laid out my body on top of the water and bolted after him with lightning speed. I dipped under the water, passing him quickly before I emerged silently in front of him. "You didn't think you could get away that easily." I said, happy that my plan had worked. He smiled down at me before pulling me closer to him.

"Who said I was trying to get away?" He asked with a husky voice.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, ensuring that he couldn't get away so easily. When I did though, all other thoughts of deception fled my mind as I felt his arousal pressing into me. With an audible gasp, I looked down at the water at where we were intertwined. Instantly, he pulled me up, fixing his mouth upon mine. I tensed at the sudden action, before relaxing into him. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled myself closer until our naked chests were touching. It felt amazing; his warm, supple, muscular chest raking against mine. This is something I could get very used to. I clung to him like a wet cloth as I felt his tongue slide between my lips. I returned the kiss with every bit of fervor he was giving me. His hands were gripping my back gently messaging. I slightly shuddered as the tips of his fingers softly slid down my back. I was convulsing at every new sensation he was bringing me. I gasped into his mouth when his hands drifted down further, grabbing my bottom before pulling my across his arousal. Through the wet, thin fabric of our underwear I could feel ever hardened inch of him.

He pulled away from our kiss, looking down at me with a clenched jaw. "Are you cold?" His voice asked thick with desire.

"What?" I asked barely able to comprehend words at this moment. "No." I answered in an inquisitive tone.

"You're shivering," He explained. Was I? I looked around as the current of the water rocked us back and forth pushing us into each other with every motion. Yes, the water was cool, but my body felt like it was on fire. Every feeling I was having was a new one, and I couldn't explain anything. All I knew and all I wanted was the man standing in front of me, clutching me tight to him.

"Take me home… now." I heard my self say, wanting to relieve this growing hunger inside me. He kissed me briefly before letting me go. He turned in the water pulling me with him. Within moments, we both practically ran out of the ocean. Being the gentleman that he was, without looking, he tossed me his buttoned shirt and I slid it over my head. I didn't know how much it would help shield me as the wetness from my body was already turning it translucent. He quickly threw on his jeans as I went over and grabbed my dress. I rang out my hair before tossing it up into a messy bun. Jacob was in the process of picking up the picnic basket, throwing the blanket he laid out for us in it. We both looked at each other and laughed as we began running back to his truck. I flung myself into it, feeling a new kind of excitement grow in me. He jumped in next to me before tossing the basket in the seat behind us.

He drove so quickly, it sort of reminded me of my father. But, honestly, that was the last person I wanted to think about at this moment.

We finally reached his house and Jacob swiftly threw the truck into park behind my Camaro. We both hurled ourselves from the vehicle, and I began to feel adrenaline coursing through my veins. It almost reminded me of the feeling I get right before I take down a bear. I was running straight for the door before I felt him turn me around, passionately forcing me against it. His lips crashed onto mine with a need like I had never known. I retuned the eagerness, opening up to him fully. He pressed up against me, reminding me yet again how much he wanted me. I felt his arm move methodically beside me, before the door flew open. We continued our intense kisses, moving backwards towards his bedroom. The sound of Jacob's foot closing the door barely even registered in my head. All I could comprehend was the feeling of Jacob's taut body against mine and his tongue thrusting along mine in a dance as old as time. I opened my eyes, seeing that we were in his room now. He lifted his head from mine, slowing down all time. The way he looked at me completely undid me. So much for the strong woman I thought I was, right now I had the durability of puddle of water in Jacob's firm grasp. Our rapid heartbeats thrummed around us, as did our heavy breathing. I began backing up towards the bed softly sitting myself down. Jacob stood at the door watching my every move as I tossed my clutch on his bedside table.

I hated to admit it, but I kind of felt a sort of hesitance. Everything was so new… I really didn't know what to do next. This is only as far as I've ever gotten; however, the look on Jacob's face told me he knew exactly what to do.

"You look nervous," His husky voice cut through the noise of my thumping heart.

"I'm not," I said looking down at the ground. I couldn't help it. I kind of felt like I was lying a bit. Okay, so I feel like I'm going to burst at any moment. I vibrated with anxiousness. I was also scared about how painful I've heard your first time is; and, honestly, I literally had no freaking clue what the hell to do next.

"Could have fooled me," He said softly. I looked up in time to watch him come closer to me. He kneeled down until we were eyelevel. "If you're not ready Ness we don't ha…"

"No," I began, cutting through his words. "I'm ready," I said right before looking down again. I felt his index finger curve under my chin before lifting my head to meet his glance once more.

"I told you, I'm never going to force anything on you. I want you to be completely ready for… the next step. I don't want you to do this just because you think it's what I want. I want it to be something that will be memorable for both of us." He replied with his eyes boring into mine.

I closed my eyes thoughtfully for a moment before opening them slowly. "I want nothing more than to be with you in the most intimate way possible. But…"

"But," he repeated, encouraging me to keep talking.

"I'm just kind of… scared." I regretfully admitted.

He was quiet for a few breaths before saying, "Scared, huh?"

"Yeah… a little bit," I replied while quickly biting my lip.

"Well… there are other things we can do." He said with a smile growing on his lips.

"Are there?" I asked feeling warmth spread through me as I returned his smile. "What other things exactly?" I questioned shyly; but I had a pretty good idea by what he meant.

"It would be easier if I showed you." He whispered before kissing me. I felt Jacob moving his body closer to me, so I scooted back on his king size bed, him moving with me as I did. I laid myself back comfortably on his pillows while our lips continued to caress. Was it just me, or was every kiss better than before? Just as his tongue started softly gliding over mine I felt sensual chills shoot all over me in a rush of need. I immediately grabbed his hair, silently insisting that I needed more. I felt the bed shift as he positioned himself between my legs before the pressure of him lying on top of me grew heavier. Good thing I was part vampire. I'm not sure a human girl of my size could have handled his weight. The pressure to me, though, felt amazing. It felt like… it was where he belonged. I arched against him, feeling the warmth of his lower abdomen through my wet panties. A low rumble reverberated through him and onto me before he returned my action with a smooth thrust. Through his jeans I could feel him harden with every growing motion. I let go of his hair and ran my fingers down his back; feeling his rigid muscles taut with lust. I knew he wanted me, every single part of his body trembled with it. Growing bolder and bolder by the minute I brought my arm down between us and drifted my hand along his jeans until I felt a solid bulge. Lowering my hand further and further, I cupped him gently with my hand. A hiss of air came from Jacob's lips as he stopped our kiss with a clenched jaw. He raised his back slightly before looking between our bodies at where I held him. He rocked his hips up and down letting me feel every inch of him through his clothing; while his eyes never left where my hand was. I don't know why, but I got some type of erotic enjoyment out of watching him watch me stroke him in this small way. I took my other hand and ran it down the front of his chest; feeling his unyielding muscles. He looked like some sort of mythical god hovering over me, it was almost hard to believe he was real. How in the world did I get this lucky? I leaned up and began kissing his neck, flicking my tongue over his warm skin. He tasted wonderful; heat and salt from the sea mingled with his scent created the most delicious flavor I ever could have imagined. Still cradling him in my palm I nipped and sucked my way down to his collarbone. He took in a ragged breath in before stopping the hand that held him so perfectly.

"You first," He said huskily. I bit my lip with anticipation as I tried to figure out just what he meant. With a few deft motions of his hand, he scooted my hair over my shoulders before he began unbuttoning his shirt that I had on. I quietly watched him as he slowly opened each side, exposing me more little by little. When the shirt fell completely open, I felt my nipples harden with the cool air around us. Maybe I should have felt more embarrassed than I did, but watching him look at me with sensual eyes took away any hesitant thought from my mind. His eyes floated all over my newly exposed skin. Against him, I practically looked as white as snow.

"You're perfect," I heard his rough voice say. I looked down at myself before looking at him. He was the perfect one, not me. Before I could tell him just that, he lowered himself a little as I felt his lips against mine once more. His tongue began slowly licking over my lips, gently outlining mine before sucking softly on my bottom lip. I threaded my fingers back into his hair, needing something to hang onto through this wild ride I began to feel like I was on.

After a moment, his lips left mine and began trailing down to my chin and neck. I closed my eyes before leaning my head back, opening it up to him fully. He started at one side, lightly kissing and sucking as he moved over my every inch of my neck. The pressure of his tongue teasing me was wonderful. If I wasn't so damned turn on at the moment, I'm sure I'd be laughing. It still tickled a bit, but in a stimulating way that made the warmth that I was already feeling turn into fire. I opened my eyes just in time to see his head dip to my chest, lingering over my collarbone briefly before he raised his head. I looked down watching him engulf one of my breasts in his large hands. The warmth of him only added to the growing fire inside me.

I bit my lip as I watched him looking down at me, teasing my breast. His eyes burned with a desire that I had never seen before. His thumb trace over my hardened nipple before his head lowered again. I watched intently as he took me into his mouth. A shot of desire instantly imploded in me as he sucked gently. I felt a new kind of tingling course through me that began at my breast and fired off to every single nerve ending in my body; leaving me panting and shaking with need. His other hand settled over my other breast and softly began rubbing before gently squeezing my nipple. I involuntarily arched against him as I felt a dampening sensation flow inside me. I raised my hips against his hardened abdomen trying to ease the ache inside me. A smirk formed on his lips as he moved from one breast to the other with his mouth. That smile told me he knew exactly what he was doing to me, and loved every minute of it. I pushed my hips up again as the passionate throbbing inside me grew stronger. I closed my eyes unable to contain the flood of raw emotions surging through me. Was it possible to feel so perfect like this? The warmth of his palm rested on my stomach for a moment before slowly trailing down, while his tongue lightly circled my nipple. Feeling too much on the edge, I grabbed his slowly creeping hand and hurriedly pulled it further down to right above where I wanted it. He raised his head and looked at me with an arched eyebrow. I flushed with embarrassment; but I didn't care. This gnawing ache inside me was driving my limbs, not me. He rolled onto his side, leaving his hand where it was.

He began to lightly trace the top of my panties with a finger, as I felt his hot breath against my ear. Yeah, that definitely was a spot. I never knew my ear was so sensitive. His tongue lightly outlined it before he nipped softly on the lobe. My God, could he bring me any more pleasure? Just then, I felt his fingers softly penetrate the cloth barrier of my underwear. I wanted to open my eyes and look down; but his tongue against my ear had me in a hold I didn't want out of. I reached out grabbing his blanket in one of my fists seconds before I felt his fingers softly part me. I was wrong; he could definitely bring me more pleasure. His middle finger softly ran up and down my secret folds that were already slick with desire. I held my breath for a moment tightening my grip on his blanket as finger finally glided over my swollen nub. I felt my breath shoot out of me in a whirlwind of bliss. Dear God, how he could bring me more pleasure! I bit my lip harshly as he kept stroking my most sensitive area. Everything around me became fuzzy as I entered into a state of insane yearning. With quick, small circles he brought feelings onto me that I never knew were possible. I heard myself cry out his name as I felt an unfamiliar climax building up inside me. With each caress of his finger I felt like I was floating higher and higher into the air. Just when I thought I couldn't go any higher, all the roaring feelings inside me instantly settled in my core and bursted through me all at once. My heart thudded audibly against my chest as I passionately shuddered with completion. Time no longer mattered because it seemed to stop the very instant I had my first orgasm. No wonder my family went away for days to make love. I just barley began to feel things in the realms of desire, but the pleasure of it is insanely amazing and I couldn't wait until I could experience more with Jacob.

I looked around but hardly recognized anything. I was seriously having an out of body experience. If I hadn't known any better, I had just been flung into space before falling as lightly as a convulsing feather back into the clouds of Jacob's embrace. Quivering against him, I reached down to stop his hand between my legs. The sensations he was bringing me now were too intense for me to handle. Finally, after a few moments, as my breathing began to slow, I got up the courage to look at Jacob. I felt myself flush, when I saw the smile on his face.

"What," I asked, feeling a bit embarrassed. God only knows what I looked like just then.

"I loved watching you cum." He said with a thick voice. Hearing those words come out of his mouth made my head spin. It was like an awkward barrier had been broken between us and anything we said or did from here on out was fair game.

I smiled back at him looking down his amazing body. "It's your turn," I said feeling a renewed liveliness. The thought of pleasing him the way he did me completely excited me. I couldn't wait to feel him. I quickly moved over him, feeling him shift under me, until I was straddling his thighs. He raised both of his arms and folded them behind his head. The amusing smile he had on his face as he watched me cleared away as soon I leaned down and kissed him. I kissed him each way he had done to me. I started at his lips, made my way to his neck and then his chest. I wonder if licking his nipples felt as good to him as it did to me, or if it was the fact that my tongue was caressing his body that was making his heart accelerate. I shifted lower on his body, feeling the cold metal button of his jeans as I flicked them undone. I looked up at him with a lazy smile. His eyes were half closed and completely full of hunger. Just as I was about to lower his zipper, an annoying chirping sound floated in the air, catching me off guard. I felt like I was in a fog of desire and all normal noises I was used to hearing sounded foreign. It took me a minute to realize it was my cell phone. Shit, I hadn't called my parents to let them know I was staying the night with Jacob. If I didn't answer their text, they'd call and keep calling… or worse… they'd come down to find me. I'd hate for them to walk in and find me like this.

"Uh, Jake?"

"Hmmm?" He responded.

"Do you mind answering that text? It's probably my parents and I don't want any more… interruptions." I said with a slow smile; "just tell them that I will be home tomorrow." There, that would satisfy them enough. Hopefully they wouldn't think the worst. I've had sleepovers at Jacob's before. Granted it wasn't right after a date and there were other wolves around… but what can they really say?

"Sure," He replied quickly. I guess he didn't want any more interruptions either. I watched him as he grabbed my clutch off of his nightstand, quickly finding my phone. I'd let him do that and I would continue what I was doing before our little disruption. I looked back down at his unbuttoned jeans and grabbed his zipper pulling it all the way down. Just as I was about to pull his pants down for the second time the look on his face stopped me.

"What is it?" I asked worried that something had happened when his entire posture changed.

"The text isn't from your parents." He said with a hint of anger. His eyes left my phone and locked straight onto mine.

I grabbed my phone out of his hands trying to figure out why his entire mood changed. I looked down at the lit screen; barely recognizing where the number it came from.

_I had a nice time with you today._

_Looking forward to tomorrow ;)_

I looked back at Jacob hardened expression, and before I could say anything his voice sliced through the air, "Renesmee… who in the hell is David?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh! I know cliffy; but I gotta throw those in there every now and again. As always, I love to read your reviews…especially after this chapter. Who do you think would win in a fight… Dr. David, a good-looking Oncologist or Chief Jacob Black; alpha werewolf, 6'7", and built like a mountain? Yeah, you're right- Dr. David… LOL! NOT!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: A New Friend

**Helllo- Here is Ch. 10!**

**There isn't a whole lot of sexy action in this chapter- there are some things that I really want to get into motion. I'm almost done with Ch. 11 so I'll be posting it this week. **

**I'd really like to know everyone's thoughts about this book. I've recieved some messages about doing a JACOB POV- what do you guys think? I'll wait and see what all of your thought are! ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

Well, waking up alone in my bed was the last thing I wanted this morning. I wanted to wake up in the warmth of Jacob's embrace. Gaze at him while he was sleeping with rumpled hair and childlike features. Instead, I woke up by myself and now I was gazing at myself in the mirror and not his beautiful face. I had an obligation to Carlisle to go back to the hospital; but honestly, it was the last place I wanted to be right now. I slipped on a pair of flats before looking back in the mirror. I had on a purple, sleeveless blouse that had a ruffled high neck collar; it was one of my favorites. I decided to put on some black skinny jeans, wanting to look a little professional around the patients today. Placing a hand on the necklace my mom gave me when I was very young, I took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. I really didn't want to go. I didn't want to see David; the one who caused an end to my intimate time with Jacob last night before he asked me to leave. I tried to talk to him about it, but it was obvious that the mood was over. I could tell that Jacob was upset; but he didn't yell, or scream, or even say anything. His silence is what was eating away at me now. Even as well as I knew Jacob, I couldn't pinpoint his emotions last night. I wasn't sure if it was anger, hurt, resentment or jealousy; or maybe a mixture of everything.

I glided downstairs silently, listening to my family. My mom and dad were planning a trip to go see Grandpa Charlie. I felt a grin instantly form on my lips. That would put me in a better mood. I hadn't seen Grandpa in weeks; and he was one of the world's greatest people, who always held a special place in my heart.

I waved as everyone greeted me when I walked into the kitchen. Esme and mom were preparing a variety of different meals. They were probably inviting the wolves over to eat all the food before everything went bad; it was, after all, a bi-monthly ritual. Esme always made sure she kept food in the house for them.

Jasper and dad were playing a game of 'Vampire Chess;' judging by their expressions, this one could literally last for days. Alice and Rose were holding up clothing samples to one another, trying to come up with new designs; while Emmett was talking to Carlisle about something that happened last night. I watched as they were laughed earnestly with each other. From the looks of it, Carlisle just got home from the hospital and I groaned at the thought of having to go by myself.

"Mornin' dad," I said leaning myself against Edward, noticing how him and Jasper studied the chess board so intently.

"Good morning sweetheart," He said unlocking his gaze from the board to focus on me. I ran my hand quickly back and forth in his hair. He hated when I did that. His hair was like an icon to him. He gently pushed my hands away before fixing his hair back to the way he wanted it. I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Who's winning?" I whispered in his ear.

"He is… for now," Jasper replied. I looked down at the game. My dad was winning; but not by much.

Feeling bored with it all, I walked over to my mom at the Chef's stove. All six burners were cooking up something different.

"The wolves coming over this morning?" I asked, hoping that she'd tell me that one particular wolf would be here.

"Yep," She said before giving me a smile. "They'll be over in about 5 minutes."

"All of them?" I asked looking down, trying not to look like I cared as much as I really did.

"Yes," She said with a knowing look. I heard myself let out a shaky breath before I nodded my head. Okay, so should I leave before Jacob got here or stay and try to talk to him? I wasn't quite sure if he wanted to talk just yet. I didn't know why he was so upset anyways; I just met David yesterday for crying out loud.

I bit my lip and went into the living room with a cup of coffee that Esme set out for me. I know it's odd, but I love coffee. The human part of me, very much enjoyed the effects and taste coffee provided. I also loved watching my family scrunch their faces as I drank it.

I flicked on the television, snuggling into our comfy, white couch. I barely looked at the TV as I thought about what I was going to say to Jacob this morning. I guess I decided to stay and try to talk to him. The news that was blaring on around me didn't mask the real important information of my life. Last night had been amazing… that is up until David texted me; ruining everything. I literally just experienced one of life most amazing pleasures; and before returning the favor, a man I hardly knew corrupted the entire evening.

Just as I faintly heard a vehicle turn off the highway in route to our house, I fixed my eyes on the door. I felt my heart accelerate as I realized it was Jacob's new truck. He was actually here, but surely he couldn't stay long. It was 7am and he had to be at work by 8. I stood up anxiously, ready to see him. I walked over to the door placing my hand on the knob, hearing my strongly, thudding heart. Just as I heard the pack let out a welcoming yelp, I put on the best smile I could manage and pulled opened the heavy, wooden door.

Before I knew it what happened, Seth engulfed me in a bone crushing hug. "Ness!" He said tightening his grip before putting me back down on the ground.

"Hey Seth," I responded, mirroring his smile when he pulled away, "Hey guys," I greeted as the rest of the pack walked in. For a moment, I felt like Jack in a room full of giants. They all greeted me before following their noses into the kitchen; all of them that is… except for one. I felt my lips thin into a line as I saw Jacob leaning against the passenger side of his truck. Did he have to look so incredibly handsome? He was standing there bare-chested with his hands in his jean pockets, one leg crossed over the other. Unfortunately, there wasn't smile to be found on his features.

Even as menacing as he looked, I felt myself being drawn to him; the same pull that I always felt near him and even when I wasn't. I found that my legs had a mind of their own, and those legs of mine led me outside closer to him. I had to stop myself from going any further. From the looks on his face, he didn't want any closer. Trying to look as natural as I could, I leaned against a post before greeting him softly from the porch, "Hi Jake."

"Hey," He responded pushing off his truck. His voice echoed in my head. I hadn't heard it for so many hours that I felt it drift over me like an intoxicating elixir. Not being able to fight the shivers that coursed over me, I watched as he walked closer to me before stopping at the steps.

"Grandma and mom fixed a bunch of food, but if you don't hurry… there might not be any left." I said feeling a bit stupid for saying something so insignificant.

He nodded his head as his eyes raked over my clothing, "Are you going to the hospital today?"

I looked down, unable to look into his eyes any longer. "Yes,"

He shook his head again and looked away. I watched him as he turned around and sat down on one of the porch steps. Being led by the wonderful tug I always felt around him, I stepped down until I stood next to him.

"May I sit with you?" I asked. He said nothing but scooted over, making enough room for me. I slowly let myself down, instantly feeling the warmth Jacob always had rolling off of his body.

"Ness," I heard him say softly. I finally glanced up at him. He was looking away from me, but the thoughts he had in his head were visible in his rich brown eyes.

"Yeah?"

"What if I asked you not to go? What would you say?"

Did I just hear him right? Was he actually asking me not to go to the hospital? I stayed quiet, not really knowing what to say. "Uhmmm."

"Who is he, Ness?" Jacob asked before I could saying anything further.

"Who, David?" I asked. It was weird how a guy I barely knew was causing a rift between me and Jacob.

"Yes,"

"He's just a doctor at the hospital." I answered with a shrug. I was trying to play it cool. I didn't want him to think I had anything else but friendship in mind for this guy.

"A doctor?" He repeated with an unusual tone.

"Yes… and if you would have let me explain myself last night… you would have known I just met him yesterday. And…I can't even remember his last name."

"Then why was he texting you? Did you give him your number?"

"Well, no… he gave me his number yesterday and told me that he could use the help as a volunteer. I told him that if I had free time that I would help. So, when I got some free time, I texted him and then he had my number. He was nice Jacob, it was all very harmless."

"How did you meet him?" He asked, I guess he finally trusted himself to ask all the questions he wanted to last night.

"I got hungry and went to look for the cafeteria; but I got lost and ended up in his department. He saw that I had no clue where I was and showed me how to get there." I replied, leaving out the fact that he we had lunch together. I didn't want to make things worse.

"I just don't get it," He said finally looking at me.

"What don't you get exactly?"

"Why did he say he had a nice time with you yesterday if he just showed you how to get to the cafeteria?"

Of course! Leave it to Jacob to be perceptive. "Well… We had lunch together." I said rushing through the words quickly adding, "But, it was just a very short and very brief lunch. Just long enough for him to buy me lunch and ask for help."

"He… bought you lunch?" He asked with an aggressively raised brow.

Damn, why couldn't I ever learn to shut the hell up?

"Yes, but I think, to him, it was just the polite thing to do… it wasn't a come on or anything."

"A come on?" He repeated, "Who said anything about a come on? What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing," I said looking down. His eyes were too intense to look in anymore.

"Renesmee," He warned.

"Jacob, seriously… there is nothing else to tell."

"Did he come on to you in any other way?" He asked. When he said it like that, I knew he thought my lunch with David was something more than what it really was.

"Not really," I said, not truly being able to lie.

"Not really? That's not an answer." He shot back before rubbing a frustrated hand through his hair.

"He called me pretty, that's all."

"When did he have a chance to call you pretty? During your 'very brief and very short lunch?'" He replied sarcastically.

"Yes," I answered honestly.

"So, let me see if I got this straight," He said, exaggerating his words with his hands. "You got lost and met Doctor Douche, I mean David. Then, he took you to the cafeteria, bought your lunch and you ate with him. During that 'very short lunch' he gave you his number, called you pretty, and gave you the impression that he was a very nice guy. Not to mention the fact that you texted with him the rest of the time you were there yesterday."

"Well… not the whole time, just momentarily." I said trying to reduce his statement into something less serious. "You're making it sound like we hit it off and he spent the rest of the day trying to sweep me off my feet. He's a very busy doctor, Jacob… we barely saw each other, even when I was helping him."

"Okay, well answer me this… what did you honestly think of him?" He asked bringing his voice to a dangerously low level.

"I told you, I think he's a nice guy."

"What else?" He encouraged.

"There is nothing else." I said looking at him once more. He had a 'yeah right' expression. "I'm telling you the truth!" I added loudly.

"Was he good looking?"

I opened my mouth to say no, but I couldn't lie, not to Jacob. "He's… well… kind of. Some could say that he's good looking." I said watching Jacob lower his head. "But he's nothing compared to you. I mean nothing! See," I said placing my hand on his jaw. I was glad he didn't flinch away at my touch as I projected a vision of David. I chose to show him a picture where David wasn't so close to me, when he was walking to meet me at the record's office; the one where he was farther away, but smiling.

He looked back at me instantly with helpless eyes, "Renesmee…how can I compete with that?"

"What?" I heard myself ask out of confusion.

"How can I compete with a young, good looking doctor who isn't some poor, freakish shape shifter?" He explained quickly, "Someone who can give you the world that you deserve. Full of banquets and symphonies… and,"

"Jacob, I think you've lost it a little." I interrupted, looking at him like he'd gone a little psycho.

"How can you not see it?" He pleaded.

"Not see what?"

Now Jacob was looking at me like I'd gone crazy. "How would you feel if a pretty girl started working at my shop? Then, she brought me lunch one day. We laughed and smiled at each other and then began texting charming little messages." I felt my heart dip at his words. That is something that could happen so easily. Jealousy flared inside me along with hurt. I thought honestly about it; a pretty girl that would spend every day looking and smiling at my Jacob… Ok… so I don't like the thought so much. She would be human, she would be someone that he deserves; and I would be just some half vampire that is his mortal enemy… someone not good enough.

"I guess I see where you are coming from." I replied, feeling my mouth become thick with a feeling I couldn't name. I felt a twinge in my throat, like I was going to cry. The thought of losing Jacob was just something I couldn't imagine.

"You guess?"

"I get it okay!" I exclaimed. I looked to my side, not wanting him to see the tears that surfaced. Would being in a relationship ever be easy?

"I just want you to realize that my feelings have some… validity." He explained.

"Validity?" I repeated; that wasn't a word I ever thought that Jacob would use on me. "I know your feelings are valid Jacob."

"Then why is this damn doctor texting you? Didn't you tell him you were with someone?"

"I really didn't have the time. I told you that we didn't really speak that much." I said softly, knowing it really wasn't a good excuse.

"Renesmee, he called you pretty. That means he had enough time to compliment you for whatever reason… but you didn't have the two seconds to tell him 'hey thanks, but I got a boyfriend.'"

"Jacob," I said carefully.

"Don't Jacob me, Renesmee." He replied standing up swiftly. I propped my elbows on my thighs and hid my face with my hands. I didn't want him to see the emotions churning inside of me. Is this how he felt when I overreacted with him? Except then, my overreactions weren't as valid as his. Honestly, if it were reversed- I would be a hell of a lot angrier. I would probably go to Jacob's repair shop and claw her face off until she didn't have one pretty enough for him to look at anymore. This is my wolf damn it, not hers! I froze for a moment, realizing that there was no girl… and finally realizing that now…I completely understood Jacob's insecurities as heavily as I felt my own. I wiped the betraying tears from my eyes and looked at him. How could I prove to him that there would never be anything between David and myself?

"Jake, I…" I began, standing up before I continued. "I love you with all of my heart. You are everything to me. You are the sun, the moon, and the stars… all of that… And David is barely a tiny speck of dust floating around in the world you created with me. The world you made the day you imprinted on me, and the day I fell in love with you."

Jacob closed his eyes, hearing my heart felt words. I meant everything I said, and still felt like it didn't even express the true feelings I really had for him. I bit my lip waiting for him to respond. After a moment, his dark eyes found mine, they looked relieved, but I could still tell that he was upset about something. He tucked some of my unbound hair behind my ear resting his palm against my face. "I love you, too." I felt myself harshly let out the breath I had been holding in.

"I'm sorry," I said before standing up on the tips of my toes to kiss his cheek. He didn't shy away from me, but I could feel him holding back. "If you ask me not to go, I won't."

"But how can I ask you not to go? I know you are going there for Carlisle. Your mom told me yesterday when she dropped off your dress."

"If I go, I'm going to be helping David. Carlisle doesn't need me; he didn't even need the very little help I gave him yesterday. So, I figured I could lend my help somewhere else until I felt that I've repaid Carlisle back for the incident." I replied, wanting Jacob to know the complete truth.

He swallowed audibly, and looked down at the ground. I could tell he was less than thrilled about the situation. "I won't ask you not to go." I stayed quiet while he looked like he wanted to say something more. "I'm not sure what to think right now, you've just got to give me some time I guess." He said backing away from me before stepping of the porch. As he turned around and starting walking away, I felt like I just got kicked in the stomach by a vampire… a mean and vicious vampire. I suddenly felt him pushing me away so he wouldn't get hurt. Before I could think better of it, my words cut through the sound of his silence.

"Don't push me away Jacob." I said loudly, stopping him in his tracks, "I'm not my mom. I'm not going to fall in love with someone else, forget about you and pretend like I never had any feelings for you."

Okay, I can admit it. I knew it was a low blow; but, he had to know… He had to know that he was my Edward; that he was my first choice… my only choice. Maybe I could have said it a little nicer, and from the looks on his face as he turned back towards me, I know I should have.

"Tell everyone they can run home, I got to get to work." He said impatiently before turning his back to me once more, walking towards his truck. Just as he began to walk around the other side of the vehicle, I leapt off the porch and bolted to the SUV, jumping into the passenger side before he even had a chance to open his door. He stopped instantly. With a clenched jaw I watched as he flung the door open and got in, slamming it closed with more force than necessary. "What are you doing?" He asked looking away from me.

Here goes nothing, "I need a ride. I want you to take me, and I want you to pick me up. I want you to meet David and I want to introduce you as my boyfriend." I answered. I knew it was a long shot, but it was my only plan. I hated him being mad with me.

"Ness," He began as I smiled… I knew my plan was working. He just called me Ness for the first time today; he only called me Renesmee when he was upset or worried about something.

"Please Jake," I said throwing on a cute, pouty lip for good measure. "Pretty, pretty please."

He sighed heavily, trying to fight the smile that picked at the edges of his lips. "I'm going to be late for work."

"But it's your shop, you're the boss. I'm sure they would understand." I said, pleading my only case with fervor. "Would you deny your imprintee this one small request?" Again, I knew it was low; but I knew if I let him leave right now, he would start pushing me away little by little, and I could never imagine my life like that.

"You can't use that whenever you want, you know?" He responded with a smirk.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"The imprinting…. It's not fair. You know it's hard for me to deny you anything; even when I'm pissed off."

I felt my smile fall. He was right, I was playing unfairly; but where Jacob was involved I'd move Heaven and hell to get to him.

"I know… but I really don't want you to leave me right now. Not like this. If you don't want to take me to the hospital then I understand. But you have to promise me that you're not going to push me away. I don't want to even think about you leaving me."

"I can't. You're my imprintee remember." He said softly nudging me with his elbow.

"But I didn't imprint on you Jacob. I'm not bound to you by some supernatural force. I want to be with you because of I love you."

"You think I don't feel the same way?" He said raising his brow. "Imprinting or no imprinting, you are my life, Renesmee. Damn the sun and the moon, you are my heart and soul… the very life that beats inside me."

I let him see the tears this time; the happy tears that flowed hotly down my cheeks as a small reminder that I was part human. "I love you Jake," I said before leaning in for him to kiss me. There was no hesitation; no glimpses of anger as his lips flowed over mine. He kissed me gently several times only pulling away before my head became clouded with hunger.

"I love you, too." He said starting his truck with the push of a button. "But I really got to go, so if you seriously want me to take you we need to leave now."

"Just let me get my purse and I'll be right back… don't leave" I said throwing myself out of the truck. I ran inside and hurriedly grabbed my things before shouting a goodbye to everyone. All the wolves replied back with mouths full of food and I heard Aunt Rose make a disgusted gagging noise before hearing my mom quickly float into the room.

"You're leaving with Jacob?" She questioned with an unusual expression.

"Uh, yeah. He's taking me to the hospital… and picking me up." I said before remembering something, "Oh, can you tell everyone that Jake's got to get to work so they can…"

"We'll take care of them," My mom interpreted politely. "So, everything's ok then?"

"Yeah, mom, I really got to go." I sighed, I really didn't want to talk about this with her. I know she heard everything anyways.

"Renesmee." She began I started for the door. "I didn't just forget about Jacob, or the feelings I had for him. It hurt me when you said that. That couldn't be farther from the truth."

"Mom, I'm sorry okay? I was just trying to… I don't know, make him understand my feelings for him, I'm sorry at my poor choice of words or involving you in anything."

"Thank you," She replied calmly; but I could still sense the frustration in her tone. I grabbed her neck and hugged tightly before whispering another apology.

"I gotta go," I said walking out the door before she could say anything else. I jumped back in the truck and Jacob quickly turned around, heading towards the highway.

I tried talking to him on our way to the hospital, but he was uncharacteristically quiet; which made me think that he was still upset with me. As he pulled into the hospital, I debated about really going in or not. I didn't want to be mad at me or not trust me because of this choice. He put the truck in park and quietly waited for me to get out. I barely noticed as I just sat there silently arguing with myself.

"So, what time do I need to be here to pick you up?" He asked bring me out of my thoughts.

"5:30."

"Okay, I'll be here." He replied with a smile, my favorite smile. I leaned over the arm rest and kissed him, breaking it before it could take hold of my mind.

"Love you," I said jumping out of his abnormally large truck.

"Love you, too." He said watching me as I walked through the automatic doors. I smiled when I didn't hear him leave until I was out of sight.

Feeling hopelessly in love, but worried about my apprehensive wolf, I made my way through the maze of hallways to the Oncology section of the hospital. The smell of blood wasn't as strong as it was yesterday; but the annoying burn I felt in my throat didn't subside with my thoughts. I swallowed trying to relieve it just as I caught a glimpse of David. He was facing away from me talking to a beautiful nurse. Honestly, she was stunning. She had long red hair, fair skin, and smile that was so bright that I almost had to look away. Her scrubs were not all that flattering, but we looked to be about the same size. From here, I could see her name tag, Kiera Finley, RN. Just then, they began to laugh about something before her eyes found mine. I watched David turn around as she smiled friendly at me. Seeing his face light up when he saw me made me want to stop dead in my tracks and walk away; but I couldn't, I was here for a reason. Kiera must have noticed David's reaction as well because her smile slipped away for a second before resuming.

"Hey Ness, I was worried you weren't going to show." He said walking up to me. My smile was half-hearted as I averted my eyes away from him.

"Well, I'm here now." I said with an awkward tone. C'mon Ness…I had to be cool about this. It wasn't his fault that he created friction between me and Jake; but still, it was hard for me even to look at him.

"Did you meet, Kiera yesterday?" He asked looking towards the red-headed nurse.

"No, I don't think so," I replied looking around David a bit more to get a better look at Kiera. "Hello Kiera, I'm Renesmee; but you can call me Ness or Nessie." I said holding out a polite hand to her.

"Nessie, it's nice to meet you." She said again with a brilliant smile while shaking my hand softly. I was beginning to think that she bleached her perfectly straight teeth way too much. Fortunately, her eyes were nothing but sincere. For the most part, I'm a pretty good judge of character, and I could already tell that she was a good person… She almost reminded me of Seth.

"So, you're free to help again today, right?" David asked bringing my attention back to him.

"Yep, that's why I'm here." I agreed.

"Great, well, Kiera will get you the surveys and I've got a pretty busy schedule this morning, but how about lunch again?" He asked with crooked smile. I bit my lip gently while looking around. I had forgotten about eating this morning before the whole Jacob thing. Last night's dinner wasn't going to hold up for much longer so I know I'd have to eat here; but I didn't think Jacob would be very happy if I had lunch again with him. However, it would give me the opportunity to tell him that I have boyfriend.

"Sounds good." I said, feeling like I could look at him again.

"Great, I'll text you when I'm available." He replied.

"Alright," I responded, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Did he have to mention texting? He waved a short goodbye and left the hallway Kiera and I were in. She nodded for me to follower her quick pace to a near-by nurses' station.

"So, here are the questionnaires." She said stepping behind a countered desk, handing me the same blue clipboard from yesterday. "Dr. Bryant said you were here yesterday, so I gather that you already know what to do?" She asked sincerely.

"Yep, ask the questions, write down their responses, and put their name on the top."

"Perfect," She smiled.

"Alright, where should I start then?"

"Room 221 to 230. That should get take you until lunch." She responded before adding, "Then you can do the rest after you get back from you lunch with Doctor Bryant." She said more softly. She looked away from me quickly, but not in enough time for me to see the hint of jealously in her eyes when she said it.

"Would you like to have lunch with us?" I asked, genuinely wanting her to join us. She'd be the perfect buffer.

"Me?" She asked blushingly. Her fair skin, flared red just like mine, if not worse.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." I replied.

"Ummm, you don't think he would mind?"

"What's there to mind?" I said flashing her my best smile. I've realized growing up that some humans just can't help but agree to a vampires wishes when they allure them in with our predatory attractions. Such as the smell of our breath or skin; even our smiles or eyes, it's funny how humans become instantly stunned by it, and are drawn in unknowingly. My alluring powers weren't as strong as my families; but that was a good thing, because most humans didn't fear me like they did my family.

"Okay, then." She replied confidently, returning my smile.

"Great, then I'll come find you when David texts me." I said feeling better about how today was working out.

"Okay." She agreed before looking at her computer. I walked away sighing with relief. This could work out perfectly. If I was sly enough, I could hook those two up in no time, ending Jacob's worries in the process. I smirked to myself as I knocked softly at the first door of many for the day.

Lunch time had gotten here faster than I could have ever imagined. David texted me while I was asking a patient questions; so, I texted him back letting him know Kiera was joining us, and to meet me at her station in five minutes.

As I found my way to where they were, I smiled, watching them chatting with one another. There could be chemistry there, I'm sure of it. I know she likes him, and once I made myself unavailable to David, maybe he could return her affections.

"Hey," David said when he saw my close by. Unintentionally, he interrupted Kiera telling him about her dog being sick. I wanted to frown at him but I didn't.

"Hey, you guys ready?" I asked looking at Kiera more than David. They both agreed and David began leading the way to the cafeteria. There was brief small talk between us as we made our way into the noisy eating environment. I was trying to not gag at today's choices of food. I really didn't want another salad. And I know they'd all look at me weird if I asked for a very rare steak, so I decided on David's choice yesterday and grabbed a slice of pizza. Pizza wasn't all that bad, even cafeteria pizza. I grabbed a bottle of water and made my way to the cashier before David could pay for me this time. I handed the lady my debit card and walked to the same empty table we sat at yesterday. I looked over my shoulder at them; watching as David paid for both of their meals, which, again, made me smile. This could all work out very nicely.

David decided to sit next to me and Kiera took the third seat across from me and quickly began pouring dressing on her salad. I guess she wasn't wasting any time on eating; she was probably used to having to eat quickly to get back to work.

"So, have you two been working together a long time?" I asked ending the awkward silence. I was bound and determined to hook these two up. I watched as they glanced at each other, seeing who would be the first one to answer.

"Actually, Kiera just started two weeks ago, so not that long at all." David said, looking down at me and smiling. As usual, I found myself smiling back at him. Why did he have that effect on me? It must be his blue eyes.

"Are you going to be helping again tomorrow?" Kiera asked, continuing the conversation.

"Yep, and probably all week; but I think I'll be done with the Oncology patients today; so I'm not sure what I'll be doing tomorrow."

"I have a friend in Pediatrics that could use your help. But, you'd have to be asking the parents the questions for the most part; other than that, it's pretty much the same thing."

"Okay then," I said please with how things were working out. It was quiet for a moment before I kept on with my plan. "So what are doing this weekend Kiera?"

"Not much, I'm just visiting my Grandma in Seattle." She responded. I looked down at her hand briefly… no ring and seeing her grandma on her time off… she's got to be single. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm just going to La Push Beach with my boyfriend." I answered her before glancing at David. There, now he knows. I watched his features change instantly before he looked away from the table. I kind of felt bad for dropping the bomb the way I had, but it was my opening and I was taking it.

"That sounds nice. So you have a boyfriend?" She asked looking at David to make sure he heard it as well. I smiled, now I know for sure she's into him.

"Yes, his name is Jacob." I replied, feeling my face flush with warmth; just telling someone about him made me feel all giddy inside.

"Girl you got it bad," She said smiling at me.

"What?" I heard myself ask.

"I know love when I see it, and you are in love." She responded pointing at me with her plastic fork. Her attention was no longer on David, but solely on me. She was happy for me, and not just because I just became unavailable to him.

David cleared his throat uncomfortably grabbing our attention away from one another. "So, La Push huh?" He asked barely looking at me now.

"Yeah," I answered, "What are you doing this weekend" I questioned back.

"It's my niece's birthday," He answered. "My twin brother asked me to get an inflatable, bouncy castle for her party."

"There are two of you?" I heard myself ask before I thought better of it. Seriously, what gene pool did he come from? Two handsome men that looked exactly the same… there must be a law against that or something. At least most of my family wasn't even related.

"Yep," He replied with a crooked smile. I could tell he really loved his family, even before he leaned over plucking his wallet from his back pocket before showing me all the pictures. Regrettably, his brother was cuter than he was. His brother's daughter and wife were gorgeous as well. If I hadn't known better, I'd say they were all vampires.

"Beautiful family," I said, taking a small bite of pizza.

"Thank you," He responded proudly placing his wallet back into his slacks.

Just before silence could take hold of the table again I asked, "So Kiera, are you seeing anyone?"

"Oh, uh, me? No." She answered nervously, briefly glancing at David. He didn't seem to hear or care about her response.

"What about you David?" I asked, continuing on with my big plan.

"No," He answered looking directly at me. I sat there stunned for a moment by the intensity of his eyes boring into mine. He was making it very clear that he was available. I swallowed a bit of pizza awkwardly before looking out the window. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"So, tell me about Jacob," Kiera said, grabbing my attention.

"Where do I start?" I replied unable to fight the urge to smile.

"How about… where you two met," She countered.

"He's always been a friend of the family," I responded. I hadn't really anticipated that question. I'd need to think of a better answer for next time.

"Is he cute?" She giggled.

"Gorgeous," I replied before picking up my phone and showing her a picture of him and Seth. I'd taken that picture few months ago. They were both at the beach, posing for me, in just their cut off shorts; smiling favorably for winning a wolf-pack, football game.

"Oh my," She said grabbing the phone from me to take a better look, "Which one is he?"

"The tall one,"

"He is gorgeous." She said handing me back my phone. I glanced down at Jacob's smiling face, taking a happy breath in.

"Thank you." I said just as proudly as David had a moment ago. "He's actually picking me up later if you want to meet him." I added, glancing at Kiera before focusing on David. I was hoping David would say yes, praying was more like it.

"I'd love to." Kiera replied, but I was still looking at David for an answer.

"Uh, sure." He said with a grin that we less sincere. I know it's awful to say, but I was so thankful I made him uncomfortable enough to agree to meeting Jacob.

"Great," I heard myself say.

"So who's his friend?" Kiera asked shyly, confusing me a bit.

"Huh?"

"In the picture with Jacob," She clarified.

"Oh, that's just Seth." I explained, "He's great, one of my best friends."

"You're a lucky girl, to be surrounded by hot guys all the time." She said with that smile of hers. Seth… hot? Ewww, he was like my brother. Wait, was she into Seth now? She was seriously starting to give me whiplash.

"Her grandfather is Dr. Cullen," David responded with a sigh.

"Are you serious?" She asked with an astonished face. "Carlisle Cullen is you're grandfather?"

"Yes," I said anxiously. The awe in her eyes, matched David yesterday, it was getting to be a bit uncomfortable.

"Adopted grandfather," David explained.

"Yeah, adopted" I reiterated.

The rest of the conversation mostly surrounded me answering David's and Kiera's questions about myself and Carlisle. They were unusually curious about me; but I didn't mind. They were just feeling me out I guess. Finally, we all made our way back to the Oncology department and I reminded them that Jake would be here at 5:30 so they could meet him. David left more quickly than Kiera, and after she and I chatted for a moment she started getting back to work, and I found my way to room 220.

"Mr. Howard," I said announcing my entrance.

"Hello," He responded with gravelly voice and a weak smile.

"Hey, I brought you something." I said opening my hand as I walked towards him. I watched his face light up slightly as I handed him the contraband I snuck back from the cafeteria. He grabbed the cookies out of my hand before taking a small bite.

"This is better than the shit they serve me in here," He said before adding, "Next time, make it a cheeseburger," he winked.

"Okay," I said smiling back.

"I didn't think I'd see you today." He admitted, looking up at the television still munching on a cookie.

"Why not? I told you I'd be here." I said nudging his arm very gently. I was afraid I could break him if I wasn't careful; he looked so weak.

"Yes, but; I guess I'm used to hearing that some people will come and they never show up." He explained.

"Well, I'm not just some people." I replied before sitting in a chair next to his bed. It amazed me how comfortable I was around him already. Just like almost everyone here. I spent the next half hour talking to him, trying to make him smile and laugh. He had an amazing smile that touched every feature on his face. I hated having to leave him, but I promised that I'd see him again tomorrow; and I had every intention of keeping that promise.

I had finished the entire Oncology ward by 5 o'clock; and spent the rest of the time talking with Kiera about her sick Labrador retriever. I could tell that she thought of him more like a member of her family, and not just a pet; which made me like her even more.

Around 5:30 Jacob texted me that he was in the parking lot waiting for me; but I wrote him back, telling him to how to find me, before texting David to come and meet me and Kiera. He showed up just minutes before I saw my handsome wolf making his way towards me. He was in the jeans he wore last night and a skin tight black tee that showed off every single, godly muscle. I bit my lip, looking at him. David was talking to Kiera about a patient; but I barely noticed, I only had eyes for one man.

"Jake," I said, before he closed the last bit of distance between us. I instantly wrapped my arms around and hugged him, taking in a deliberate deep breath.

"Hey Ness," He said placing a kiss on the top of my head as he hugged me back tightly, inhaling my scent as well. "Seth is on his way too. He got sidetracked at the snack bar."

"Sounds like him." I laughed before adding, "Jake I'd like you to meet Kiera" I said pointing a hand towards her, Jacob tucked me under his arm and stretched out his other long arm over the desk before they shook hands. She smiled at him blushingly before winking at me and mouthing 'oh my God he's hot'. I beamed back at her. I didn't feel any jealousy at all; which was weird because she was beautiful enough to catch Jacob's eye; but I knew Kiera would never do anything like that to me, nor would Jacob. "And this is David," I said directing his attention towards the one I knew Jacob really wanted to meet. "David, this is Jacob Black," I said looking up at Jacob with a smile, "My boyfriend."


	11. Chapter 11: Didn't See That One Coming

**Sorry this has taken me some time to post. I took a few- much needed- days off of the computer. I'd also like to announce that this story, my very first fanfic story, has over 50 reviews- (now 60). That may not sound much to most of you... but that happened over the course of the first 3.5 weeks since I posted the first chapter, and I think that is totally awesome... even if it isn't that much!**

**I'd like to thank everyone who left a review—I read each and every one of them-So, keep 'em coming.**

**I also want to give a shout out to my beta- Noble Korhedron. He convinced me to make this chapter a little longer and not leave you guys on a cliffie.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Didn't See That One Coming<span>

**(Reminder for last chapter- The text in bold marks the new Chapter)**

Around 5:30 Jacob texted me that he was in the parking lot waiting for me; but I wrote him back, telling him to how to find me, before texting David to come and meet me and Kiera. He showed up just minutes before I saw my handsome wolf making his way towards me. He was in the jeans he wore last night and a skin tight black tee that showed off every single, godly muscle. I bit my lip, looking at him. David was talking to Kiera about a patient; but I barely noticed, I only had eyes for one man.

"Jake," I said, before he closed the last bit of distance between us. I instantly wrapped my arms around and hugged him, taking in a deliberate deep breath.

"Hey Ness," He said placing a kiss on the top of my head as he hugged me back tightly, inhaling my scent as well. "Seth is on his way too. He got sidetracked at the snack bar."

"Sounds like him." I laughed before adding, "Jake, I'd like you to meet Kiera" I said pointing a hand towards her, Jacob tucked me under his arm and stretched out his other long arm over the desk before they shook hands. She smiled at him blushingly before winking at me and mouthing 'oh my God he's hot'. I beamed back at her. I didn't feel any jealousy at all; which was weird because she was beautiful enough to catch Jacob's eye; but I knew Kiera would never do anything like that to me, nor would Jacob. "And this is David," I said directing his attention towards the one I knew Jacob really wanted to meet. "David, this is Jacob Black," I said looking up at Jacob with a smile, "My boyfriend."

"**David," Jacob greeted before reaching out his hand for the doctor. I held back the laughter that was consuming me as David stood there with his mouth gaped open and his neck craned back to see Jacob's face. Jake waited for a moment before he began darting his eyes from side to side with his hand held out awkwardly towards a stunned man waiting for him to reciprocate the handshake. Thankfully, Kiera cleared her throat loudly enough to bring David out of his trance.**

"Uhm, excuse me." David coughed before adding, "It's nice to meet you Jacob." I watched as David finally shook Jacob's hand while I was still fighting the urge to chuckle. Kiera was completely amused by the situation and hid her face behind the countered desk. I'm not sure David heard it, but Jacob and I looked towards the sound of Kiera letting out a muffled snort of hilarity.

"Nessie tells me you're a doctor," Jacob said sociably. His voice was nothing but friendly; however, I knew Jacob was uncomfortable. His complete body was hardened with tension.

"Yes," David replied uncomfortably looking around.

Jacob nodded his head waiting for David to say something else; but when he didn't, Jake looked down at me with an expression that said 'he's weird, Ness.' I wanted to laugh again; but, I held it in. I hope Jacob realized now that he had absolutely nothing to worry about.

"Nessie tells us that you are a mechanic; that you own a repair shop." Kiera said ending the awkward silence.

"She tells you right," Jake said smiling down at me. It was like he was happy that I talked about him today.

"She also says you're really good at what you do," Kiera added.

"I can hold my own." Jake replied looking back at Kiera charmingly. David looked away from us with a clenched jaw. I guess Jacob wasn't the only one jealous around here.

"You think you're good enough to look at my car for me? It died on me yesterday and I had to leave it in the parking lot overnight. They told me I'd have to get it fixed or they'd tow it by tomorrow." Kiera explained with pleading eyes. I was expecting her to ask this. She became really interested in Jacob's handiwork after I told her that he was a mechanic.

"Sure," Jacob replied with a friendly tone. "If that's okay with you, Ness," He added looking down at me.

"Of course," I responded dramatically before smiling at Kiera. I've only known the girl for barely a day and I already thought the world of her.

"Well, Jacob it was nice meeting you; but my shift is ending in about 30 minutes so I have to make my last rounds." David announced. Jacob nodded his head, while David's eyes focused on me once more "Lunch again tomorrow?"

I froze instantly next to Jacob. Did he seriously just ask me to have lunch in front of my boyfriend? My very large, very strong boyfriend… the guy had some mega balls. I felt Jacob's eyes focus on me, I didn't need to look at him to see the questions in his eyes; I already knew what they would be.

"Ummm," I heard myself let out, biting my lip nervously. I felt the urge to hit David; right square in his pretty little face. The more I got to know David, the less I liked him.

"Yes!" Kiera said loudly enough to startle me. "Please join _**us**_ tomorrow for lunch, Nessie."

I took a relieved breath in. Thank God for Kiera. She probably just saved another fight me and Jake could have had. "Alrighty," I replied nonchalantly, with a thankful smile at Kiera. I'd need to remind myself to buy her flowers or something after this- the girl just totally proved to me that she is the best kind of friend material.

David's eyes immediately flew to Kiera in annoyance; but I didn't care. What could he really say? "I'll see you tomorrow then, Ness." David said making sure to take one last look at Jacob before turning around so quickly that his lab coat fluttered in the air. I looked at Kiera in time to see her roll her eyes at David's attitude. I guess I was right yesterday, he is arrogant.

The noise of Jacob's phone receiving a text blasted in the quiet hallway, startling several people. I nudged his elbow with mine at the insanely loud disruption. "Sorry," He said grabbing his phone out of his front pocket. "It's Seth," He added looking down at his cell. "He's lost."

"I know the feeling," I sighed. "Where's he at?" I asked.

"Don't know, but I'll just let him know to meet me in the parking lot," He said before looking at Kiera, "When do you get off work, so I can take a look at your car?"

"Now," Kiera said before typing insanely fast on her computer. I watched as she collected some clipboards and threw them in a labeled plastic bin. She stood quickly and walked out from behind her desk; her eagerness was anything but concealed.

We followed Kiera out of the hospital as she led us to, what looked like, a 1970 Volkswagen Beetle in the back 40 of the parking lot. I'm not sure if it started as a sky blue and faded into an off white or if it was originally cream with a hint of blue; either way it was a really cute car that suited her perfectly. Right down to stick shift and beaded necklace hanging off of the rearview mirror.

She handed Jacob her keys and began explaining the issues she was having with her car; but, I was looking around for Seth so I didn't catch all of the details. I was really worried that he may still be lost wondering around the hospital aimlessly. Jacob asked Kiera to get in and pop the hood of her car because the handle on the outside was broken. I couldn't help but giggle a little at the mental image of Jacob trying to fit her small car. I bet it was similar to the way he looked in his beloved Rabbit.

Kiera slumped heavily in her car, throwing her leather messenger bag and stethoscope in the seat next to her. I took a quick peak in her car as I watched her pull at a lever with an awkward groaning noise. "Ugggh," She let out in protest, "This damn thing gets stuck all the time," She explained, as she began using both hands pull at the resistive handle.

"Here," I said leaning down, gently pushing her hands away. I grabbed the lever and barley pulled before it popped out instantly. I forgot to act like it was harder than it was for her humanly benefit; but honestly, it felt like plucking a small stone from the river.

"How did you do that?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

"Uh… I guess you loosened it for me." I spilled out quickly.

"Man," She huffed in astonishment, "it barely budged for me."

I realized then that it was going to be hard for me to lie to Kiera. I felt like I should just completely spill the truth to her. In fact, I found myself struggling not to. Okay this is beginning to get a bit weird. I've never wanted to reveal myself to a human before. I wonder why I felt differently about this girl. There wasn't anything unusual about her… still, there had to be an explanation as to why I felt the need to be so honest.

"Yeah, she probably loosened it for you" Jacob said winking at me, keeping up with the façade. I looked up at him with questions running through my mind as he hoisting the hood up effortlessly. I watched as he popped up a long metal rod and positioned the hood on it to hold it open. "Okay, try to turn it on for me," He instructed, standing at where the trunk of the car should be.

As an awful groaning spilled out into the air, I gazed around the parking lot for a certain wolf. Just as I was about to enlist myself as a single person search party for Seth, he walked out of the doubled automatic doors. Feeling a bit relieved, I began to raise my hand so he would notice where we were; but his eyes were already deadlocked on us. I couldn't help but notice the confusing look on his face as he began walking towards me. How did he find us so quickly without scanning the parking first?

I watched as his pace became quicker and quicker. Something had to be wrong… very wrong. Instead of walking the way he normally did; it was like he was being led by something else. His face held an expression I'd never seen before this very day. He kept his fast pace directed towards where I was standing; it was as though he was unusually drawn to me somehow.

"Seth," I called out at him, "Are you okay?" I asked, watching him intently. Why was he acting so weird? When he didn't answer, I repeated again, "Seth?"

I turned around just as Jacob's head popped out from underneath the small hood to see what was wrong. Once he caught a glimpse of what I was seeing, he worriedly called out Seth's name louder than I had.

I focused my gaze back on the strange, fast approaching wolf. Seth opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Even as he struggled to say something, the words evaded him. I felt a chill creep down my back when Jacob's eyes grew large from disbelief and became frozen where he stood. What was wrong with these two?

Just then, Kiera stuck her head out of the car, wondering why Jacob and I had gone completely silent. "What's wrong?" She asked me softly. "It's bad isn't it?" She added, "It'll probably cost me a fortune to fix." She huffed getting out of her car. Once she was completely out, I couldn't help but look back at Seth, he immediately stopped dead in his tracks. From here, I could hear his heart thumping harshly against his hardened chest. That's when I realized… he wasn't being drawn to me; but the girl beside me. My mouth inadvertently fell open as Seth went to his knees in a rush. Kiera's eyes looked over my expression before following my gaze; catching the tail-end of Seth's fall.

"Oh my God," Kiera yelled out. "Are you okay?" She asked running towards him. I stood frozen as I finally recognized the look in Seth's eyes. The same look I got from Jacob on the day I was born. I felt tears form in my eyes as I smiled. I can't believe it… Seth had finally imprinted. I felt incredibly lucky to have witnessed it twice in my lifetime. Jacob floated to my side and grabbed my hand before kissing it. His smile was brilliant as he looked down into my eyes, wiping a stray tear off of my face.

I watched as Kiera placed her hands all over Seth, as if looking for a wound or a reason why he had collapsed. "Sir, can you hear me? Do you need a doctor?" She asked loudly. Seth just nodded his head, while his eyes searched over face, still unable to speak.

"Nessie," Kiera called out, looking over her shoulder at me. "Can you help me?" She asked nervously. "I think something is really wrong, he cannot speak."

Before I could move Seth found his voice, "I'm ok," he replied gently, as he slowly stood upright. Kiera sighed a breath of relief and placed a steady hand over her accelerating heart. I felt myself move closer to them, as did Jacob. It was almost like we felt their pull, like we felt ours.

Kiera eyes focused on Seth's for the first time and her breath instantly caught in her throat. I watched as she lost her balance and stumbled forwards before Seth's arms darted out, quickly catching her. She held onto him as tightly as he held onto her; while they both stared intently into each other's eyes.

I couldn't help feel the joy as I realized how beautiful this moment was; a moment when two kindred spirits found their soul mate. "I'm sorry," Kiera apologized, "I'm so clumsy, are you sure you're okay?" She asked straightening herself in Seth's gentle, seeking hands.

"I'm better than okay," He said with a dazzling smile. After an intense moment of silence he held out his hand to her and said, "I'm Seth… Seth Clearwater,"

"Kiera," She responded grabbing his outcast hand, "Kiera Findley." The electricity that came from their touching hands erupted around them, exploded into the sky; charging the surrounding air with static. It was honestly one of the most amazing things I've ever been able to behold. "I was really worried about you for a second; I thought you'd almost fainted." She said still shaking his hand. It was like they couldn't pull away from each other.

"No, I just…" Seth began,

"Uh," Jacob interrupted, pushing himself forward in between them. "Why don't we finish this conversation somewhere else?" He added, breaking their instant connection. "How 'bout I tow your car with my truck and I'll take it to my place to get a better look." Jacob asked looking down at Kiera.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Kiera questioned, unable to take her eyes off Seth.

"No, he doesn't mind." Seth responded, smiling at her like he'd found a mine full of diamonds all to himself. Kiera smiled back before looking at Jacob.

"I insist," Jacob agreed, giving Seth an irritated look.

My mind began filling with thoughts of my new friend. Her existence just irrevocably changed forever, and she was about to get the shock of her life. I briefly wondered how Seth was going to tell her. I never really needed that talk; because from the day I was born I knew that werewolves, vampires and all other supernatural creatures were real. I knew what imprinting was, and what it did to a person.

The ride to Jacob's house what the exact opposite of quiet. Seth interrogated Kiera in the most delightful way possible. She didn't mind one bit; asking about him in return. I wonder if she felt a connection to him similar to the way I felt mine for Jake.

Jacob and I kept glancing at one another in the front seat; unable to conceal our happiness for the budding romance behind us. Once we arrived at his place; Jacob elevated Kiera's car on two tire ramps. I stayed in the garage with Jacob, watching him work efficiently on her car; while Seth and Kiera went for a walk together. Jacob's hands moved so methodically, I couldn't help but watch his every movement. I jumped up on the counter where I always sat, and began thinking of the intimate moment we had shared less than 24 hours ago. I wondered how long it would be before I could be alone with him long enough to please him in a way he did me. Filled with passionate thoughts, I began to daydream about what the cruise would be like.

Would we finally consummate our relationship? After last night, it would be hard to imagine that we wouldn't. In fact, if David wouldn't have interrupted; I might have just gone through with it. To feel Jacob inside would be the completion of me; I'm sure of it… two halves of a whole finally turning into one. The thought of being that intimate with Jacob filled my stomach with convulsive butterflies. Imagining him in the most intimate way did things to my body that I barely begun to knew were possible. The cruise would be the perfect setting to take things to the next level. Days spent doing ridiculous activities together; while our nights are spent in ecstasy.

An hour had passed before I realized that Seth and Kiera were now standing in Jacob's garage. I had been so caught up in lovely thoughts that it almost shocked me to see anyone there. I must have really been out of it.

"Ness," Seth said bringing my cloudy gaze to his.

"Yes?"

"Uh… well," He began before watching Jacob slide out from underneath the small car. Jacob stood swiftly and walked near me before Seth continued, "She knows…" He added, "Everything."

"Everything?" I heard Jacob ask.

"Yes, and she wants me to… well you," Seth said pointing at me, "she wants you to prove that you are really a vampire."

My eyes instantly zeroed in on Kiera, watching her shy into Seth's welcoming side. I wanted to punch him for telling her. This was about him being a shape shifter and imprinting on her; it wasn't about me being a vampire. Wasn't she curious to see him as a ridiculously, oversized wolf? I would have been.

"Uh," Jacob's voice cut through my thoughts. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Do you think it's better if I phase in front of her?" Seth countered. Jacob took a deep breath in before focusing on me. He had a good point. Seth was harmless, even as a wolf, but there were always dangers for humans; Emily's scarred face was just one example.

I shrugged my shoulders uncomfortably. I didn't know what to do. It wasn't natural for me to show off my abilities around mortals. My family always shoved it down my throat to never expose our kind to humans. It was against our law and beliefs. But, just like before in the parking lot; I felt comfortable enough with Kiera to be honest with her. I just didn't know it all happen so quickly.

"Please Ness," Seth pleaded "for me?" He added pressing his palms together in a begging fashion.

Kiera's eyes watched me closely as I looked around Jacob's garage trying to figure out what exactly I could do to prove myself. Once I decided there was really nothing I could break in here, I settled for something else.

"Fine," I agreed somewhat apprehensively. I jumped off of the counter and walked over to Seth before saying, "follow me." We all strolled out of the garage as I led the way to a line of trees marking the entrance for the forest next to Jacob's house. I listened as three pair of feet trudged behind me. When I finally reached a small clearing in woods I stopped and turned around, gazing at Kiera. "Don't freak out on me, 'kay?"

She nodded her head quickly with anxious eyes. I put my eyes on Jacob; his expression was completely amused, which made me want to punch him too.

Sighing heavily, I took a big step backwards as I kicked the ground with great force. Debris exploded off of the floor of the earth as I rocketed 30 feet into the air landed gracefully in a tree. Not looking down to see her reaction, I began jumping quickly through the tree tops in a circle around them. I moved so quickly that I probably only appeared to be a white blur to her human eyes. Feeling a bit excited at the thought of showing off my talents to a forbidden person; I flipped backwards out of the tree and landed silently behind her, positioning myself in front of Jacob.

Her head flung around in every direction trying to see where I went. Having a little too much fun at her expense, I tapped her on the shoulder gently. As she turned around and caught sight of me, I bolted away from her at lightning speed and sprang onto a large mountainous rock in the center of the clearing, crouching down in a predatory stance. I waited briefly until all three sets of eyes were focused on me once more. Just then, I flipped forward landing in front of them, facing the boulder. All of this occurring in a matter of seconds, I mustered up the strength in my legs and kicked out one leg, blasting the boulder into a thousand pieces and sending the rest of it flying out of sight.

Instantly, I turned around to see Kiera's reaction; instead of the fearful eyes I expected to find on her face, I found a nothing but amazement. She beamed at me with a courageous smile that was awe inspired. Seth, on the other hand, wasn't looking at me with amazement; he only had admiring eyes for his imprint.

Surprisingly, Jacob's face is the one that looked fearful. I watched as he stepped out from behind Seth and Kiera and walk slowly to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I forget how strong you are sometimes," He responded, "Are you okay?" He said looking down at the foot that just disintegrated a bolder.

"Yes," I laughed pushing against his shoulder. "Didn't even hurt; felt good actually… to let go like that." I admitted shamefully. And it had. It was almost exhilarating. Mom and dad would kill me if they knew; which made it even more exciting.

"You seriously reminded me of Bells just then," He said. I looked at him oddly for a moment before remembering the time my mom and Emmett arm wrestled when I was an infant. It was odd how I could always recall memories, even the ones from infancy. I think that was the first time I laughed. I also remembered that it was the first day my mom awakened as a vampire.

"Now do you believe me?" Seth asked looking down at Kiera. Kiera looked back at him before walking closer to me curiously. Bravely, she reached out towards me unbelievingly. I took a step closer so she could touch my outstretched arm softly.

"But you're warm," She said looking at me with a scrunched brow.

"That's because I'm part human and part vampire." I explained. I probably shouldn't have said anything because I just watched a million questions filter in her eyes instantly.

"What?" I heard her ask in astonishment.

Thankfully, Seth walked forward and placed his arm around her. "I'll explain everything," He said before turning her around. I watched as they slowly left the clearing in the direction of Jacob's house. It was so weird having a human know the truth about me; and I wasn't quite sure how I felt about it yet.

I looked over at Jacob; his face was barely readable this time. "What's wrong?" I asked again.

"Nothing," He began, "I just forget you're a vampire sometimes; and then you go and blow up a bolder with a flick of your foot and I'm reminded just how incredible you are." He said grabbing me towards him.

Standing up on my tippy toes, I wrapped my arms lovingly around his neck before saying, "How could you forget I'm a vampire?"

"Because, you don't smell like one," He said bending down inhaling my scent, "You smell wonderful to me. And you're not cold and hard like your family; you're warm." He said leaning down further until his lips were inches from me. I felt his hands glide down the center of my torso. I took in a sharp breath, feeling a familiar hotness course through me as his fingers trailed down my body. He didn't stop until his hand rested on my inner thigh. I looked up into his amused eyes as I felt a current course through me when he raised his thumb against me, touching me intimately through my jeans. "So very warm," He added before sealing my lips with his.

Suddenly dazed in a way that only Jacob can produce, I pulled myself against him; closing the last, small distance between us. He slowly backed me up, until I was pressed against a tree, still kissing me hotly. His tongue glided deeply along mine, in a way that was becoming more and more familiar every day.

Briefly lifting his lips from mine, I watched him intently as he lifted me up against the tree until we were face to face. I wrapped my legs around his waist, tightly securing myself to him. A passionate need overtook his features before he stepped closer, pressing me harder against the tree. I didn't mind though; it felt amazing. I was perfectly positioned in front of him, in a rare occasion of me seeing eye to eye with Jacob Black. Once I felt his hips thrust against me, I fastened my mouth over his in a rush of essential need. For several breaths the sound of our hushed kissing blurred my hearing. He pulled away from my lips, trailing kisses over my face.

"I love you," He said softly, as he slowed the intensity of his affections. I guess I was now truly forgiven for last night.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips against my skin. He kissed the corners of my lips so gently, I almost wasn't sure if I felt it. He softly kissed the end of my nose before gracing my eyelids with the pressure of his sweet lips. I opened my eyes at the some of the new sensations he was bringing me. Quietly, he pulled his head back, looking deeply into my eyes. I searched his sultry hooded glance for the words he was telling me without speaking. It was like he was pouring out his soul to me; without verbalizing anything. I placed my hand on his jaw, rubbing his cheek with the pad of my thumb.

_You're the amazing one Jacob… you're my amazing one. I love you...so much._ I projected with an intensity that would most certainly cloud every single one of his thoughts. I noticed his eyes glaze over with my projection; as anyone's would have when I expressed my visions with this kind of force. His jaw clenched tightly against my palm as he came out of the fog of my unspoken love.

Unexpectedly, a loud crashing sound blasted in air around us; startling us both out of the daze we were in. Jacob slowly let me drop to the ground right before we both went running towards the frightening noise that was too close to Jacob's house. Right before we both bursted out of the forest, Leah dashed between us at a frantic speed.

"Leah," I said reaching out for her, "We heard a noise; are you ok?

"No!" She yelled without looking back at us. The pain in her voice echoed around us when she leapt soundlessly into the air before landing in another form; her tattered clothing drifting towards the ground as the air tingled with her transformation.

"Leah," I cried out chasing after her. I was brought up short as Jacob grabbed my arm, instantly stilling me. "Jake, something wrong with her; I have to see if she's okay!" I yelled grabbing at the strong hand holding me in place.

"Let her go," He ordered. Was he telling me what to do? I had to remind him later that I didn't care much for that; but this wasn't the time or place.

"No, she's my friend…" I started before he placed another calming hand on my arm.

"I know Ness. She needs to be alone right now, okay?" He explained softly. I shook my head from side to side, not quite understanding. "I expected that she may be a little upset," he began, "Her little brother imprinted before she did."

I cupped my hand against my mouth as I began to understand why Leah was probably upset. It was something that she talked about all the time with me; finally finding her soul mate… ending her pain and resentment against the pack and Sam. It was the only thing I've ever heard her want for herself. The only joy she held onto in her life. "Do you think she'll be alright?" I asked, finally looking at Jacob, my previous irritation erased completely.

"In time," He replied.

"I thought she'd be happy for him." I heard myself admit. Honestly, I never thought Leah would take it this bad.

"I'm sure she is in her own way… she just needs to come around to the idea."

"It can't be easy. Not being able to imprint when you want to; having to go through life searching for something to ease the pain, never knowing if it'll come." I said as Jacob tugged my hand for me to follow him.

He took a deep breath in as we walked out of the tree line and onto the stoned path towards his house. "No, it's not easy," He admitted. I looked up at him as I realized more than anything that he knew Leah's pain; for he felt it once himself. I bit my lip and began thinking about my beloved wolf; trying to imagine him in the same way that I just saw Leah. I've never seen Jacob so distraught. If something ever happened that upset him, he need only to be near me and it would obliterate everything. I laced my fingers tightly against his; reminding him gently with my gift that I would always be here for him as he led me back into his garage where Kiera and Seth were talking.

As we walked in through the front I looked over at the side of Jacob's garage; something didn't look quite right. That's when I realized that the side door to his garage wasn't there anymore. I moved myself to where I could get a better view as to why; barely noticing the glass that crunched underneath my feet. I was a bit surprised that Leah had torn off the door, busted it in half, and threw it about 50 yards away. I swallowed harshly as the lump in my throat grew bigger. I swung myself around to make sure Kiera and Seth were ok. They both were fine… smiling even.

"She's got questions," Seth said looking at me. I wanted to roll my eyes but didn't. I mean, who wouldn't have questions after a day like today? But, my concerns wasn't for her, Seth or even Jacob for that matter… all I could think of right now is Leah. Knowing there really wasn't anything I could do for her I decided to allow Kiera to ask her questions… at least it'll clear my head a bit for my hurting friend.

"Okay," I replied as I systematically walked past them and hopped up onto my favorite counter, I'd worry about the mess later. "What do you want to know?" I asked, situating myself comfortably, still concerned for one of my best friends. The fact that these two weren't worried for Leah only added to my growing annoyance. I looked over at Jacob, though his face was a little aggravated, he didn't appear to be angry… I guess he was used to Leah's temper; but I wasn't.

"Well," She began walking closer to me. It amazed me how fearless she was as she approached. I'm not sure she understands the kind of damage I could inflict on her in a split second. Seth may need to better explain vampires to her. "Seth said that you and your family have gifts…" She said shyly looking away from me. "Would you show me yours?"

I bit my lip as I thought about it. Again, I was always taught to not show my abilities to humans; especially my grandpa. He'd probably have a heart attack; but… Kiera seemed more than curious, and Charley was still on a "need to know" basis. "I'm not sure how you'd take it." I told her, "I've never done it on a human before."

"Would you please try," She said with an encouraging smile, "I'm quite curious about it."

I looked at Jacob, who was now halfway underneath her car again. I wish he would give me his input on this. Seth was obviously for whatever made Kiera happy; but I couldn't help but wonder what Jacob thought about it. When no objections came from his direction, I sighed and held out my hand for hers. She stepped a foot closer, placing her fragile hand in mine. I closed my eyes and tried to think of something to show her. I ended up settling on a vision of Seth. I projected to her a time when Seth had phased in front of me two years ago, in the forest. We were racing to see who could get to the river first, and just as I kicked my legs into overdrive, I looked over my shoulder at him before he smiled and leapt into the air as a wolf, leaving me quickly in his dust. Kiera's eyes hazed over completely as an audible gasp flew out of her lungs. Instinctively, she yanked her hand out of mine- stopping the image.

"Oh my God!" She squealed. Her outburst was so incredibly loud that I covered my ears instantly, trying to muffle the noise. "That was amazing!" She said softer, realizing that I could hear better than she ever could.

"Isn't it?" Seth agreed.

"Yes," She replied nodding her head up and down.

"What did she show you?" He asked, walking closer to her.

"You," She began with metaphorical stars in her eyes, "She showed me you turning into wolf… and actual wolf… an actual HUGE, freaking wolf!" She said with the awe now directed at Seth instead of me. "What a day," She added disbelievingly.

"Yes… what an amazing day." He said with a big smile at her. I wonder how long it would be before those two got married. It was destiny after all. At least that is what I thought.

"I can't believe I can't tell anyone about this…" She began, "WAIT! OH MY GOD! I just realized… Carlisle is a vampire too, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Seth said looking towards me awkwardly for a moment. I knew what he was thinking, because I was thinking it too. We'd really have to talk to Kiera about keeping our secret… she seemed like she could easily spill the beans.

"That explains so much! How he can stay up for so long without sleep…"

"Kiera," I interrupted before she could go on any further, "You really… I mean really… have to keep this a secret. Nothing about my life or Seth's can ever be exposed. It puts many lives in danger including yours." My face reinforced my statement. Even without seeing myself, I knew my expression was intimidating because her heartbeat accelerated greatly. I focused intently on her, inducing her to an extreme understanding. She swallowed loudly, and became entranced with my penetrating eyes. She began drifting closer to me before I realized that I was luring her in with my intense demand for secrecy. I'd almost forgotten how easily human succumbed to the predatory wants of a vampire.

Seth grabbed Kiera's arms gently, pulling her away from me. I let go of her eyes as I fought the urge to laugh; I mean it was kind of funny. I'd used that on many humans before to get what I wanted or needed; but, Kiera was just so… so… easy that it was humorous. She shook her head, clearing it a bit before realizing what just happened. She scowled at me for a split second before smiling. This girl was really confusing me. Was she happy, wasn't she happy… who knew? I wonder what my dad what think.

After Seth and Kiera went into the house, I couldn't help but turn my thoughts back to Leah. I know she must be heartbroken. Not only was she the only female wolf; but, she was also a part of the few ones left that hadn't imprinted.

After another half an hour, Jacob finally finished looking at Kiera's car. It was almost 8:30 when we both went back into the cabin. Seth and Kiera were both sitting at Jacob's dining room table eating spaghetti, while continually asking each other questions. They seemed so comfortable with one another already; it truly amazed me.

"Is there any food left?" Jacob asked walking over towards his stove.

"No," Seth answered, "I only made enough for two." He admitted blushingly, turning his gaze towards Kiera.

"You actually cooked?" I asked with a shocked expression.

Seth patted his stomach heartily before saying, "Yep, sure did."

"How come you never cook for me?" I joked, looking over at Jacob as I sat down next to Kiera.

"Uhhh," Jacob let out before giving Seth a sarcastic 'thank you very much,' look. Seth held his hands up in surrender, as if to say, 'hey don't look at me, she's your imprint.'

The smell of food was making me incredibly hungry, and my throat began to burn as I listened to Kiera's blood squishing in and out of her heart. I shifted nonchalantly farther away from her. Not easing the intensity of my yearnings, I stood as the burn began to worsen. I'd gone days without hunting and it was starting to get to me. I didn't want to admit it to Jacob or Seth; but Kiera was really starting to make me very thirsty. This whole day, I'd been ignoring the burn that was now surfacing at the wrong time. Maybe I should get out of here before something bad happens.

"So, how's my car? Is it going to cost a lot to fix?" Kiera asked, scooping another forkful of pasta in her mouth. Did she have any idea about what was going through my mind right now? If she did, I'm not sure if she'd be so calm. The sound of blood coursing through her veins only added to my growing desire. My eyes focused on her neck. I could almost see the pulsating blood of her jugular.

"Well, you got a cracked head and a coolant leak from what I can tell." Jacob informed. "It'll probably cost around a grand to fix."

"A grand?" She repeated as she dropped her fork loudly onto her plate. "Is it even worth that?"

"Not in physical value, but in emotional value- yes" Jacob replied tossing a pieced of garlic bread into his mouth. Now he was eating? Ugh, I haven't been this hungry in my life and Kiera was too close for comfort. This was probably the first time in my life that I ever regretted not hunting.

"I better go," I said, rushing towards the door quickly. Jacob's face instantly filled with disappointment as the burn in my throat grew hotter. Finally, the burn came to a full force as my mouth watered for only true human in the room. I felt a boiling sensation fiercely tear through me, completely undoing my composure.

"Go?" Jacob repeated.

"Yeah, I gotta get home. Kiera, it was nice meeting you. Bye guys" I said taking in a deep breath, holding it in as I bolting out of the door.

I heard two goodbyes call out from behind me. But the smell of Kiera's blood loosened my self-control to a level where I didn't really have any manners. Running as fast as I could, I flung myself into the forest, grappling myself onto a nearby tree. I climbed it all the way to the top before allowing myself to breath once again. All I could smell was the ocean, the cool night air, and the animals around me. I let the air fill my senses trying to erase the alluring smell of human blood. Although I wasn't all vampire, especially one with venom, I still craved blood; just on a lesser level than the rest of my family. I couldn't imagine how hard it must be for them sometimes.

"Renesmee," Jacob's voice called out through the night. I closed my eyes feeling ashamed. How could I tell him what I was doing out here? I was on the good team; not the bad one. I was the on the team that valued human life, and not the one that took human lives. But, right now, at this very moment, I realized how capable I was of draining her completely until she laid lifelessly on the ground before me.

I felt the branch beneath my feet begin to crack with my weight. I jumped to a lower branch before flinging myself onto another tree. I looked back in time to see the limb I was standing on fall in a tumbling act to the forest floor. Feeling the rough bark against my hand, I debated whether or not to hit it. I'm finally starting to realize why my father used to hate being immortal… hating the urge to kill. Angry at myself I jumped out of the tree and landed quietly on the ground. Jacob's was already on his way to me. The moment he had heard the branch creak- he had been on a direct route to where I was. There really was no way to avoid him, even if I had wanted to.

"Ness?" He called out in the night.

I felt myself open my mouth to speak but no words surfaced. A thought hit me as strong as the urge to kill Kiera had. What would Jacob think about this? Would he hate me for it? Hate me for wanting to take a life that he was bound to protect.

Just as a million thought surfaced in my mind, Jacob appeared in front of me. The moonlight casting down on him brought a new look to his worried features. He walked closer to me until no more than an inch was separating us. His scent filled my mind; his comforting, unappetizing scent. I ignored the sound of my rapid heart beating and prayed that he would not hate me for what I was about to tell him.

"Hey," He said looking into my eyes with an intensity that I was growing very fond of, "what's wrong?" He asked slipping hand into my unbound hair.

I swallowed harshly, not really knowing where to start. The burn in my throat was still roaring; but it was nothing compared to what I experienced inside his cabin. "I'm sorry," I said looking down.

"For what?" His voice was so sincere, so absolutely beautiful that I wanted to cry.

"I had to leave."

"I know." He said still playing my hair. I looked up at him in shock. "I saw the look in your eyes when you left…"

"You did?"

"Yes… I've seen that look before."

"You have?" I heard myself ask.

"Yeah… probably more times than I'd like with your mom and the newborns." he responded with a knowing look. He knew… he knew what I was thinking and what I wanted to do… but here he was-still standing in front of me with nothing but love in his eyes.

"It's just that I haven't hunted in a few days and I…"

"Ness," He interrupted grabbing my shoulders stilling my irrational thoughts, "it's okay. You got out… you left. I'm proud of you."

"What?" I asked as a feeling of disbelief flooded over me. "Proud?" I repeated.

"Yes." He said with an admiring smile. "You are an incredibly strong woman… and not just because you a break a mountain in half… but because you fought a part of you that is only natural. You chose to leave. You chose to do something that is against your instincts." He was so full of pride that I couldn't believe it. His features radiated pleasure.

Seeing those feelings in him didn't settle my resolve… but the love that floated off of him and onto me did. I couldn't fight the urge to smile at him- at his love, his words, and at his acceptance of me and who I was… even if I was his natural born enemy.

"I love you."

"I know." He replied with a teasing smile, "I love you more."

"That!" I began dramatically, "Isn't even possible."

"Is that so?" He asked dropping his head closer to mine.

"Mmmhmm," was all I could get out before I felt his lips graced mine. The feeling of his soft, warm lips on mine instantly erupted sensual feelings inside of me. His lips quickly caressed mine and I slightly opened my mouth, yearning for more. Always disappointing me with quick, subtle kisses, he raised his head back and looked down at me.

"I don't know about you," He said running a warm hand over my face, "but I'm hungry as hell."

"Me too," I said taking a deep breath in… that was a bit of an understatement. I was feeling an insane amount of emotions right now- passion, love, embarrassment, worry, anger, and hunger. All of those feeling were clouding my brain so much that I barely realized Jacob stepping away from me. Furrowing my brow with questions, I watched as he gazed at me with a devilish grin.

"Last one to take down an elk is the rotten egg." He said loudly as he bolted into the darkness of the thick, deep forest. His words faintly registered in the foggy awareness that he'd left me in.

Finally, realizing what he meant- I couldn't help but laugh as I quickly chased after my wolf. "No fair you're a big cheater!" I yelled into the night, smiling at the memories that flooded my mind. The memories of when Jacob and I would race to see who was the best hunter. In that moment I realized how much and how little things really had changed between us.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy it? What did you think about Jake's reaction to Ness wanting to kill a human? Most of you could see Seth's imprinting about to happen- but what do you all think about it? <strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Are We There Yet?

**Hey everyone! I wanted to leave a quick note that I hope you will read. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a month. I'm normally not one for excuses- but I had finals and 4 research papers to write! Then, the charger cord for my laptop fried and I have been without my poor baby for a week. But I'm back now and will try to get back on the regular schedule of updating weekly. **

**I wanted to dedicate this chapter to a fan that personally wrote me and inspired me to write another chapter- redrosie90… Without them, this chapter wouldn't have been finished so quickly! **

**Remember- I love my reviewers and I would love to hear your personal thoughts. Also, I'd like to encourage any of you to write me. I promise to try my best to reply to all of you. **

**Hope you like- Oh- I added a book cover- what do you guys think?**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

Are We There Yet?

The rest of the week and a half went by in a blur. I tried to convince myself that I didn't really want to kill Kiera last week; but who was I kidding? She was quickly becoming one of my most favorite people in the world; so naturally, I couldn't help but feel guilty for thirsting for her blood. But even after all of that, I couldn't help but feel that we were always destined to be friends. Both of us had literally spent all day at the hospital together. I was surprised how quickly I had gotten into a new everyday routine. I'd wake up, get ready, drive to the hospital, talk with Kiera, make my rounds in different departments, have lunch with David and Kiera, make some more rounds, and take a break with Kiera. Then, later we'd get off work and Kiera and I would ride to Jake's together. In so many ways Kiera reminded me of Seth; except she was entirely feminine. Now, I couldn't imagine him with anyone else. It's like they had been made for each other. Every evening we had cooked dinner for our wolves and spent the rest of the night talking and enjoying our company together. Seth and Kiera would often sneak out to the beach and go "walking." But, I doubt much walking was involved considering all the juicy details Kiera would tell me the next day.

I hated to admit it -but they were definitely moving at a faster rate than me and Jake… much faster. They had already made love, and many times. At first I was shocked about how quickly Seth moved; but Kiera said it was her that pushed for it. She enjoyed how eager he was to please her and, in turn, she was to him. From what she told me- she had been his first-but he quickly worked up to being the best lover she ever had. I couldn't imagine her being so promiscuous. Over the weekend I finally got up the nerve to ask her how many men she had been with… she hung her head and blushed before peeking out from behind the shield of her radiant red hair and said, "three… including Seth."

Apparently, one had been a "high school sweetheart," and the second came from a two year relationship that ended a few years ago. I couldn't help but wonder what Seth thought about that… but I doubt I'd ever be brave enough to ask him.

While Kiera and Seth had been taking their "walks" together- Jake and I were planning our cruise. I literally couldn't wait. It was just one day away. There would be so much to do while we were on the boat that we'd often argue about what we'd spend our days doing. He hadn't brought up our nights, and often avoided me bringing it up. Every time things started to heat up between us, he'd find different ways to distract me or insist that we watch a movie. I'm quite sure that if it were possible, I'd have "blue balls." Whatever I had to do to take things to the next level between us on the cruise I was going to do.

Kiera was shyly but openly giving me sex advice. I appreciated it immensely. It was easy to talk to her, and it was a lot better than talking to my mom or the other imprints.

The most surprising thing that had happened the past two weeks is something I didn't expect… another friend that I adored seeing as often as I could- Mr. Howard… or Chuck as he wants me to call him. He was probably the highlight of my day. David was a bit aggravated with me when he found out that I had been sneaking him food from the cafeteria and from home; but I didn't care. He was at death's door- did it really matter if he wanted some fried chicken or a greasy hamburger? We shared many memories together and I honestly loved seeing him light up every day that I walked into his room.

But now, as I lay here in my room, there is only one thing that I have on my mind- thoughts about the cruise. Lately, I have begun to really hate being alone at night, especially now that I've spent so much time in Jacob's arms. So here I was- bound and determined to keep my mind preoccupied, and the cruise was a perfect distraction. Thoughts of being fully alone, no obligations, no hospital, no repair shop, no other wolves or vampires, no responsibilities… just me and my wolf… it kept me in a perfect dream-state.

The sound of my mother walking towards my room brought my attention out of the clouds and into reality. I quickly debated whether or not to pretend to be asleep. She been insistent with her "sex talks" lately and I wasn't in the mood to hear the word "condom" come out of her mouth ever again.

"Ness, are you awake?" She asked poking her head into the half opened door.

Sighing heavily, I shifted down my blankets as I sat up before saying "Yes." I couldn't help but look at my clock before looking back at my mom. Great it was 3am and I doubted sleep would be anywhere in sight.

"You're dad wanted me to see if you and Jacob were all ready to go on your trip."

"Oh, I haven't really packed or anything… and I seriously doubt Jake has either." I said before laughing with my mom and the thought of Jake packing at the last minute like we both knew he would.

"Well that is what I thought, so I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping tomorrow… or today rather, instead of going to the hospital."

"Today?" I repeated.

"Yeah," She replied stepping closer into my room. The smile on her face was nothing but sincere when she added, "And maybe we can get Jake some stuff too."

"Ummm," I said thinking to myself. I didn't really like the thought of not going to the hospital tomorrow; but it wasn't like I hadn't worked my butt off for the past two weeks. Not to mention my mom and I hadn't spent any real time together in months. Maybe a good shopping day was in store… and maybe I can get some lingerie while I'm at it… I wonder if Jake could resist lingerie the same way he's resisted me these last few weeks. "Alright," I said before watching my mother's face light up with joy. "It's a date." I added, returning her smile.

"Great, it's supposed to rain all day in Seattle tomorrow- so we can go there if you want."

"Seattle sounds good then." I said before failing to fight the urge to yawn.

"Well I will let you get some rest. We'll leave out about 9… is that okay?"

"Yep,"

"Okay, night sweetie," She said heading towards the door.

"Night mom," I responded as I laid myself back down under the covers. I watched as she disappeared and before I could let any more distracting thoughts of Jacob enter my mind I focused on my need to sleep. Most people could fall asleep listening to nature, or even the lulling sound of the television… but for me… it was the comforting sound of my never-sleeping family that always did the trick.

The overpowering smell of Starbucks honed in my attention as I was tiredly walking through downtown Seattle with mom and Aunt Rose. I really should have gotten much more sleep than I had before trying to keep up with two vampires while shopping.

"Mom," I called out from behind them- annoyed with their ever-increasing pace… or was I just getting slower?

"Hmmm?" She replied turning around.

"Coffee," I said drooping my head for a more dramatic effect. "Please." I added.

She made a face of disgust before smiling at me. "Alright, Rose and I will wait over there where those tables are." She said pointing towards an outside bistro area.

" 'Kay," I replied already walking with more vigor into the inviting and comforting smell of the coffee house.

While inside I quickly ordered my favorite Frappuccino- French Vanilla with extra caramel drizzle before taking no time at all to drain it like a mountain lion. Smiling at the though, I sighed wistfully at the comfy looking couch by the roaring fire as I ignored the impending pain of a brain freeze.

Walking back out in the dreary environment that allowed my family to live as humanly as they wanted, I quickly spotted a cleverly placed trash bin. Lightly tossing the empty cup in the trash I turned quickly to where my mom said she would be before running smack-dab into someone.

The instant pressure of a man rebounding off of me flooded my senses. It wasn't something you could ever plan on happening, the natural reactions of instincts. I had quickly reached out for him, but I was already too late. As if in slow motion, he was flung backwards several feet before colliding with the ground with an abrupt, wet smack. Making a face that one makes when they see an impending accident occur, I made my way towards the blonde, un-averting male that had ran into me. Being made of part stone- I was, of course, okay, it was him I was worried about. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only thing that had went flying after impact…with him went the five shopping bags I was carrying were now strewn around on the dirty, wet, downtown sidewalks.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I encroached closer on him.

"Ummm," He said focusing his pale blue eyes on me. "Yeah, I think so." He added looking at me a little funny. "Do I know you?"

"I don't think so." I replied, mirroring his strange expression with one of my own. "Can I help you up?" I asked reaching out my arm to him. His face did remind me of someone but I couldn't think of where exactly I had seen him before.

"Thanks," He responded grabbing my hand with his. I helped him up before watching him try to wipe his wet pants with his even wetter hands. "Sorry I ran into you, are you okay?"

"I'm fine; I was more worried about you." I admitted as we began picking up my shopping bags off the ground. Luckily nothing had gotten wet or damaged, except for some jeans I got for Jake and a pair of sunglasses- that unfortunately went straight into the trash with my cup.

"Everyone alright?" My mom asked from behind me.

"Yep," I replied turning around towards her, "I think so at least… I will need to get a new pair of sunglasses though." I joked as I looked back over my shoulder at the man I had bumped into moments before. I was instantly brought up short when I noticed that his eyes weren't on me at all- but completely focused on my mom. With his mouth hung open as if from shock, I turned completely around before asking, "Are you sure you are ok?"

"Bella?" He asked with surprised tone.

Before I could even think to respond, my mom replied shockingly, "Mike?"

Mike? I thought…Who in the hell is Mike, and why is he hugging my mom right now? Why is she hugging him for that matter? I stepped back a bit and hoped that she would notice the "OH MY GOD" expression I was giving her right now but she was too caught up in the moment.

"How've you been?" He asked quickly before saying, "It's been forever."

"It has been forever," My mom agreed. "I've been good… great actually. What about you?"

"Not too bad," He responded with a smile that I'm quite certain my dad wouldn't have liked very much. "You haven't changed one bit! You look…amazing."

"How do you two know each other?" I asked- politely throwing myself in the conversation and quickly averting his thoughts of my un-aging mother, golden-eyed mother.

"Oh," My mom said as if she just realized my presence, "Ness, this is Mike Newton- a guy I went to high school with. Mike this is my daughter, Renesmee." I instantly remembered the name. His name periodically showing up under pictures in an old scrapbook my mom kept in our cottage.

"Daughter?" He choked out before focusing his eyes on me. If I hadn't looked so much like her, I'm sure he wouldn't have believed it.

"Yes," I reiterated before reaching out a greeting hand towards him. "It's nice to meet you, Mike."

"You too, Renesmee," He responded courteously before looking back at my mom. "So…" He took a deep breath in before asking, "How's Edward?"

"He's great." My mom replied with a smile. If she were able to blush- she'd be doing so right now. "We are about to celebrate our 17th wedding anniversary in a few months."

"17? Wow, has it been that long?" He asked rubbing a thoughtful hand through his dampened hair.

"Yeah, crazy right?"

"Very! I mean it seemed just like yesterday that Jess and I went to your wedding."

"I know… how is Jessica?" My mom asked noting Mike's ringed finger. I quickly remembered Jessica's name along with the stories my mom told me when I was younger.

"Good, she's at home with the kids."

"Kids?" My mom repeated with disbelief, "That's great, how many?"

"Three" Mike said as he took a deep, exhausted breath in. "Mikey just turned five, Anna will be four next month, and baby Katie is almost a year."

"Sound like you have your hands full." My mom replied.

"To say the least," He responded with meaningful sigh. "Jess is always at school, so I'm normally at home with the kids."

"School?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, she's an English professor at Washington State University."

"Really?" My mom face mirrored admiration and understanding, "That sounds just like Jess."

"Yeah, she loves it. My dad opened up a Newton's Outfitter here in Seattle so I work there sometimes… when I have the time that is. What are you and Edward up to these days?" He asked.

At first, I was trying to figure out exactly what she was going to tell him. I mean, my dad could literally run the world with all his skillfulness and knowledge. My mom wasn't without her skills either. While I was growing up she got a Master's degree in Literature, which, like Jessica, suited her perfectly. She often tutored the wolves but never really made a career out of it. My dad, on the other hand, spent several years as an Internal Medicine Doctor. He stopped a few years ago and began studying archeology and hieroglyphics.

"Well," She began as I held my breath waiting for her response. "Edward became a doctor and I got my degree in Literature. But… I just spend most of my time tutoring or being a mom to a teenager." She said directing her eyes towards me.

I couldn't imagine a more perfect answer coming from my mom. She was never really good a lying and nothing she said was really a lie.

"I can't believe it's been 17 years." Mike said after a thoughtful moment and a few unbelieving glances in my direction. For almost a solid minute my mom and Mike stared at each other in admiration, memories visibly flashing in their eyes. "Well, I hate to cut this reunion short but I gotta get home."

"Well tell Jess I said hello, it was really good seeing you Mike."

"I will- and you too." Mike said before adding, "Oh, I'm sure Jess will want to talk to you, can I get your number?" He asked. Even though I thought it a little inappropriate to ask a married woman for her number, Mike really didn't seem to have any ill-intentions.

As I vaguely listened to the conversation in-front of me, I couldn't help but think about the youth my mother gave up to have me. A never ending argument between my parents before I came along, I began to understand why my dad always wanted my mother to experience everything humanly possible before she was changed.

"You ready to go?" My mom asked, jerking me back into reality. I looked around and realized that Mike was already gone and out of sight.

"Uh, yeah." I said a little surprised that I didn't realize Mike's departure.

"Great, there is a swimsuit shop over here I thought you'd might like to check out."

I looked over at the direction she was pointing and watched Aunt Rose disappear in the rotating door of the entryway. The excitement that Mike Newton had brought by running into me and reminiscing with my mom had worn off and the exhaustion had taken its place once more.

I spent the rest of the day in numerous shops and boutiques. My family never had to worry about money, but I still felt bad for the totals I caught a glimpse of on each receipt. I hope Jake likes everything… considering I bought him an entire new wardrobe. I got myself a lot too; many new bra and panty sets. I never really cared before about them matching. Now, with Jake seeing them… I'm kind of wanting to impress. I'm quite sure that the sheer, black baby doll lingerie set with a soft pink bow in the front might just do that. I was quite taken back with a lot of the choices they had to offer for lingerie; they may have just been a little to risqué for my taste, but, I did get a few other lace camisoles, and really cute corset that I could pull off with a pair of skinny jeans any day of the week.

I had to sneak these purchases of course. Aunt Rose saw me eyeing the seductive section and took my mom up the escalator to buy something for "Esme;" I definitely need to pay her back for that one.

When we got home, I bolted up stairs and started packing. It's taken hours so far. Dad came in a told me I need to cut the five suitcases down to two or three at the most. Was he kidding? I just starting packing five, I still had more to go. Alice came in asking if she could help but I didn't want her to see all the lingerie. I mean, how embarrassing would that be?

One of my large suitcases was filled with shoes alone; so, I would have to figure out a way to pack all of my outfits and underwear into two suitcases. I sighed heavily, looking at the hurricane-like wreck that was my room. Grandma would kill me if she saw it.

I walked over and flung open the first suitcase that I had packed and began rethinking some of the outfits. I'd been hearing anxious footsteps around my door since I had gotten home, so I began tuning out the various members of my family stopping by. Were they concerned that I'd die or something? Or were they worried that Jake would steal my virtue and I'd come back knocked up? HA! He wouldn't need to steal something I'd be so willing to give. Laughing at the thought, I began tossing clothes from my suitcase onto the other heaps of clothing on the floor.

"Wow," A familiar, warm voice came from my doorway. I smiled before turning around to see the man I love looking back at me. "I've never seen a Cullen so messy." He joked.

A chuckle left me before I replied, "That's because I'm only part Cullen."

"Ah," Jake said as he took a big, deliberate step over a mound of garments. "Are you 'bout finished packing?"

"Oh…" I said looking around exhaustedly, "that would be a big, fat NO!" I said with a teasing expression. "What about you, have you packed yet?"

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Honestly?" I questioned as I sat down cleverly in between the cloth piles.

"Yeah," He said back before sitting down on my chaise lounge.

"No," I replied throwing a pink tee at him. I crinkled up my nose when he caught it with a speed that mimicked my father; a little disappointed that my projectile missed its target.

"You'd be right," He said flinging the shirt back at me. I dodged it just in time for it to fly by my head and land on the bed.

"Well good!" I said standing up quickly. "I got a few things you'd need to pack anyways." I said hopping over obstacles to get to my closet.

"Your mom said it was more than a few," He replied with the same voice he uses when I change the channel from sports to some random "chick show."

I stuck my head back out of the closet and teasingly stuck my tongue out at him before disappearing momentarily and reappearing with six huge bags of clothes latched around my wrists.

"Dear God," He said jumping up to help me. Even though I really didn't need his help, I let him be the gentleman he wanted to be. "I thought your mom was exaggerating. Is all of this for me?"

"Yep," I answered placing the bags I had around the chaise lounge where he was once seated. "Try some stuff on for me." I said, looking for an excuse to have him look at the clothes. I made sure to take all the price tags off… if he knew how much everything cost he would have said that I could have donated to something more worthy.

"What? Ness you have to be joking." He said looking down at me with a raised, unbelieving brow.

"No I'm not joking. I want to make sure you like everything and that it fits before we go packing it." Ha… he can't argue with logic.

"I'm not really the modeling type." He said sitting down, completely uninterested in where this was headed.

"Are you kidding me?" I said placing myself in front of him with my hands on my hips. "Jacob Black, you are the most beautiful man I've ever seen in my entire life. Male models would kill to look like you." I said taking a step closer. I rubbed my hand on his muscular bicep before saying, "Kill to have your body." I hadn't meant for my tone to lower as I said all of this but it had. The pure appreciation that I had for him-inside and out- was…well, for lack of a better term, turning me on.

Sensing my change of emotions, Jake's eyes darted towards my open door before looking back at me. The raw sensuality that took over his features was completely enticing as his eyes trailed up and down my body. Feeling drawn in like an unsuspecting trout, I closed my eyes and leaned towards him- not knowing if he'd draw back like he had been or caress me in this small way.

I felt a shockwave shoot through me as his soft lips instantly engulfed mine. I hadn't anticipated that he would be so quick and fierce with response. He'd been holding back on me for almost two weeks and there really was no stopping instant pleasure and excitement that overtook me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling at him. The need to be closer to him was as suffocating as the act itself. I never wanted to be separate from him again. I never wanted to spend another lonesome night tangled up in my blankets and not the beautiful creature before me. The sound of his heartbeat increasing thrummed in my ears, as did the seductive growl in his chest. I took a deep breath in as he began pulling me down on top of him, hungry with the same need that I felt. I methodically positioned myself on his lap, carefully straddling his legs.

This time, I hadn't waited for him to increase the kiss as I always had before; with his lips halfway parted I took no time at all tasting him. The feeling of his tongue gliding along mine had quickly reminded me how much I had been missing. The taste of him was only a sweet, torturous, reminder of how easily he affected me. Breaking our kiss, I began trailing kisses all over his neck, being sure to lightly suck on certain parts of his sensitive skin. I hated to admit it, but I was taking advantage of this moment. It had been the first time in weeks that he'd let me take it any further than holding his hand and a few quick kisses… and now I was taking all he'd give me. Working my way up to his ear, I nipped lightly on the lobe before breathing hotly into his delicate ear; having learned that it was one place on his body that always would give me the response I wanted.

"Ness," He exhaled.

"Hmm?" I hummed in his ear before tracing the outside of his ear with my tongue. The feeling of his arousal began pressing against me. I rocked my hips back and forth slowly, appreciating his growing, masculine length. His hands grabbed my hips stilling them instantly. I knew I was pushing his resolve to an unhealthy level- but I couldn't stop myself. Knowing that he would stop me at any moment only made me want to get as much as I could before I had to let go. The tension radiating from his body only fueled me to continue, but as his grip on my hips grew harsher, I craned my neck back to look at him. The fiery look in his eyes told me just how turned on he was; how keeping me at bay all this time had indeed been a true struggle.

At that moment, I inhaled a sigh of defeat… it really wasn't fair to push him this far. I released my hold from around his neck and looked down, silently raising my white flag of surrender.

"Look at me," His husky voice ordered. There was something in his tone that I had never heard before, something bordering on the infinite line of pain and pleasure. A questionable look took over my face as I once again glanced up at him; his eyes instantly locking onto mine. Instead of pulling me off him like I thought he would, he slowly pushed my hips backward, before bring them forward once more. A familiar warmth filled me as we continued to look at one another. There was something so sexy about this moment that I knew I would never be able to find the words to ever explain it; watching each other while he fervently raked me across him over and over.

"Jake," I moaned as he repeated the motion again. This time, I arched my back-which allowed the force of the sensual caress to increase.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" He said with a soft pressurized thrust of his hips; his arousal growing harder against me.

"Only a little," I said with a teasing smile before biting my lip from the stimulating pleasure he was bringing me.

The groan that left his chest completely undid me… almost as much as the roughly cleared throat coming from the door.

I looked at the doorway quickly enough to catch a particular uncle with the biggest "I gotcha" grin I've ever seen.

"Not saving anything for the cruise are you guys?" He said with his booming laughter. Heat flooded my face as I instinctively threw myself off of Jacob's lap.

"We were just kissing," I explained…completely and utterly horrified. I knew my face was at least six shades of red.

"Kissing, hmm?" Emmett said as he stepped into my room. "From my view…"

"Emmett," Jacob interrupted with a warning tone.

Emmett's eyes quickly focused onto Jake's before a huge smile refitted his features. "Hey kid," He began, "If I had to wait as long as you have…."

"Emmett!" I shouted, stopping him from continuing. I know I was mature way beyond my years, but I couldn't help slamming my foot down on the ground as I yelled at him.

"What?" He asked with a sincere shrug of his shoulders. Did have any idea how mortifying this was? What a question… Yes… of course he did!

"I'm not above throwing you off my balcony." I said with a seriousness that made him laugh once more.

"You and what army?" Emmett teased, stepping closer to me as if to challenge.

Jacob stood up meticulously and placed himself in front of me with his arms crossed protectively over his chest. "Me for starters, then I'll let her have a go at your hide." He replied with a tone that left us wondering if he was joking or serious.

Emmett's deep laughter again roared in the air around us before playfully punching Jake in the shoulder. Jake barely moved from the interaction. If he would have been all human, I'm quite sure he would have been tossed across the room.

"I'll guess I'll leave you two to your… "packing." My uncle said with finger quotes. His smile was incredulous as he left my room as quietly as he came; my face still burning from the humiliating exchange. I covered my face impulsively before burying myself in Jake's back. The instant laughter that coiled through his body didn't comfort me. I felt him turn around as hugged me comfortingly into his chest.

"Ness," he said trying to hold back his laughter that I heard underlining his words. "Why are you so embarrassed, Em's heard us before."

"I know," I replied with a muffled voice into his shirt. I looked up at him before saying, "But, he hadn't ever seen anything. And now that he has… so will my dad."

Jake's eyes widened a bit at my revelation. I could tell from his reaction that he hadn't really thought about that. He inadvertently readjusted his gaze on my door, probably expecting to see my father to come bursting in like a mad man.

"Maybe we should really get to packing..." I said, trying to elevate the growing anxious presence that began filling the room.

Jake took in a measured breath in before focusing his gaze on all the bags of clothing I got him.

"Have you changed your mind?" I asked measuring his glance.

"No, I still want to go," He said as he carefully placed himself back on the chaise; his eyes still nervously looking at the door.

"No, I mean about modeling for me a bit." I said before giving him a pleading expression that he rarely could deny.

He sighed heavily before regrettably agreeing, "Fine." He grabbed one of the bags and began rummaging through it; pulling various articles of clothing out and placed them all on chaise next to him. As he got to the end of one bag and a curious look took over his features.

"What is it?"

"Please tell me you didn't buy these." Jake said hoisting up a pair of muddy denim jeans.

"Oh," I remembered, "Some guy ran into me while we were shopping today. Unfortunately, some bags got knocked out of my hands..." I explained.

"A guy ran into you?" He asked before looking me up and down in an entirely different way than I normally liked. "Are you okay?"

My brow furrowed instantly… was he joking, did he forget I'm part vampire? "I'm fine, I was more worried about him honestly. He was the one that landed flat on his back … turns out my mom knew him. It was kinda weird."

"Knew him, what do you mean?" He asked still clutching the dirty jeans.

"I mean, she knew him… when she was human. She went to high school with him or something."

"What was his name?" Jake asked with an unusual curiosity.

"Mike Newton."

Jake's facial expression changed once he heard Mike's name. A mixture of different emotions passed over him very quickly. First acknowledgement, reminiscence, and then he finally settled on humor.

"Do you know him?" I asked, just as curious he had been moments before.

"Yeah," he laughed, "I remember him. His dad owns a sporting goods store in Forks. It's kind of a long story but we all went to the movies one night with your mom…" He shook his head before adding amusingly, "Such a pansy."

"What?" I asked, confusion filtering through my mind.

"Nothing," He replied, looking down with a humorous grin on his face. I felt my brows shift downward. I really didn't like not knowing things…especially things where Jacob was involved.

"Why do I always feel out of the loop where you and my mother are concerned?" I asked out loud, but more to myself than him.

"It was ages ago… not even important enough to mention. Actually," He began, "I believe that was the night I transformed."

"Transformed?" I repeated with a questioning tone.

"Well, phased… for the first time." He explained.

I grew very quiet as I watched certain memories change his handsome features. I tried to visualize him back then… as a shorted, thinner, and weaker human; but the vision quickly shifted back into him as he was now. It was hard to imagine him before I came along. Was it selfish feeling this way? I could imagine my dad as a teenage boy from a different era… my mom in her ballerina dress, dancing clumsily around at Grandma Renee's legs… and hell, I could even imagine Carlisle working alongside the Volturi… but Jake? It was hard to imagine that we existed separately.

"What is it?" He asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing," I mimicked his phrase from before with a teasing smile.

"Touché," He said standing up, with several articles of clothing over his forearm. "Where can I change?"

"In the closet if you want… or my bathroom," I said pointing at the bathroom door. A warm smile spread on my features as he walked by me, exaggerating his steps around the hurdles of clothing. I dropped my voice very low before softly saying, "Or… you can change right here… in front of me." The sensuality that lingered in my tone was quickly recognized. Jacob stopped instantly before measuring me with a sultry glance; the muscles in his jaw clenched tightly against his bronze skin.

"Or," He began taking another step closer to me, no longer caring about the delicate clothing under his feet. The look in his told me exactly what he wanted as he said "You can join me in the bathroom. I've been wanting to get you…"

"How's the packing coming?" My dad's voice broke through Jacob's seductive whisper.

"Just trying on some clothes," Jake said, quickly turning away from me and towards the bathroom. Laughter slipped from my lips as I got a rare glimpse of Jacob blushing when he disappeared into my bathroom. He gave me a hooded glance as he swiftly shut the door behind him. Could he be any more adorable?

"What about you?" My dad asked, "You don't look like you have accomplished anything since I last saw you. Well, except…" My eyes flew to his instantly. I waited for him to say it… say something about the little make out session I'm quite sure he saw in Emmett's head. Or about hushed words Jacob and I shared a mere moments ago… but he said nothing… the look from my eyes must have stopped him. I couldn't wait to come home from the cruise and be able to go to my new home… my new, very private, non-intrusive home. The one my mom, Esme, and Aunt Alice had been working on for weeks. I haven't seen it yet, but anywhere was better than here right now.

"I'll be ready in a couple hours." I assured, changing the subject and hopefully the course of his mind. I turned around, not really able to look at him anymore. I'm not sure if it was shame or frustration, but I began folding the scattered clothing that lingered on my bed.

"Nessie," He said from behind me, his silent footfall barely audible to my ears as he came closer.

"Hmmm?"

"I…" He began softly as I cringed. I felt where this conversation was headed… I closed my eyes in rigid disgust. "I just want to make sure you are…" He continued grabbing my arm for me to turn and look at him. Sighing heavily, I turned around before he resumed "I just want to make sure you are going to have a good time… but not… too good of a time."

Wincing again, I shifted uneasily, not able to fight the need to close my eyes once more. It was hard to look at my dad when he was talking about sex… ewww. "I… I don't even know how to reply to that." I said, plopping down dramatically on my bed.

"Renesmee… I know your mom has talked to you about it, but."

"You are right!" I interrupted, "She has already had this talk with me… and I don't intend on hearing it again… I get it, ok?" I snapped. He didn't respond, just shook his head at me as if he were aggravated. "Listen…I'm sorry for the way that came out. It's just that, well, I'm an adult… I've heard the safe sex, no sex, abstinence talk before; many times… especially over the last couple of days. I understand your worries, mom's worries, and even Jake's worries, but my life is my life… everything I do is my choice."

"Can't you at least lie to me?" He replied with a little humor. I watched as my father looked down at me like he'd never see me again this way… as his little girl.

"Do you really want me to lie to you?" I asked.

"No," He said with gentle "Edward" smile as he sat down next to me. "I just want you to be happy… always."

"I am happy dad."

"I know," He replied before adding, "I see how happy Jacob makes you. It reminds me of…"

"Please don't say it reminds you of mom." I interjected.

"Well it does." He said, nudging me with his shoulder. "I guess Jake has that kind of effect on the women I love the most."

"I guess so." I said nudging him back.

"I'm going to miss you, Ness."

"I'm only going to be gone for a few days." I reminded.

"I know… but then you are moving into your new place and I'm guessing" He said as he pulled me close to his side, "That I'm going to be seeing less and less of you." I rested my head on his shoulder as he hugged me lightly.

"I promise to visit as often as possible." I replied as I hugged him back. I felt him place a fatherly kiss on the top of my head and I hugged tighter. In this moment I felt like I would return from the cruise as a new woman. That this was the last moment that I would be daddy's little girl. "I love you dad."

"And I you, Ness," He said before standing up. "I'll let you get to it."

" 'Kay." I sighed, looking around at all the clothing… Man, I had a long way to go. I listened as my father made his way downstairs and began talking to the other members of my family. Listening to their conversations was as calming as the soft tide kissing the sand.

"Hey… You okay?" Jake asked from the bathroom doorway.

"Yeah," I said before realizing he was wearing his clothes and not the new ones. "I wanted you to try your new clothes on!"

"I did," He smiled. "I had a few minutes in there, ya know?"

"Oh… sorry about that."

"It's ok. I understand."

"Thanks for understanding."

"Sure, sure." He replied before adding. "Everything fit, I'll just throw it all in a suitcase and pack a little more at home. We gotta get you packed… Although, I'm pretty sure you should have started last week."

"Okay, Okay…I don't need you on my case, too. You haven't even started packing yet. Isn't that a little pot calling the kettle…"

"Jacob Black?" He cut in with an awful joke.

"That was so lame."

"Ouch!" He said clutching at his chest, feigning hurt.

"How about we take a quick break, grab a snack or something?"

"No…C'mon," He said picking me up off the bed. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck as my legs draped over his forearm "The faster we start, the faster we'll get done."

"Fine…" I said sluggishly. This day had been entirely too exhausting

"Just think." He began clutching me tighter to his chest, "Tomorrow we board the ship that will take us…"

"Away?" I interrupted dreamingly.

"Yes… away." He said placing a soft, gentle kiss on my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey- hoped you all liked… the cruise finally here- tune in for the next chapter! ;)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Part I, II, & III

**See right on schedule as promised! Sorry again for the month it took me to submit the other chapter. A good thing came out of it though- I made the Dean's List and got an invite to Phi Theta Kappa! So excited… not going to ramble on- I WANNA GET TO THE GOOD STUFF!**

**This is written in several parts, so I will be submitting them at separate times... This is the first love scene for Jake and Ness in my story. Hope you guys like, and can't wait to hear your thoughts.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13- Life Unedited… Part 1<span>

Unfortunately, time seemed to halt the minute I woke up this morning. I spent the entire morning readying things and planning. Even though I was remarkably excited last night, I feel asleep quickly and slept for nine hours straight. Now, however, I was incredibly jumpy and nervous. Actually, jumpy would be an understatement for my current mood.

I mean- this was it, the moment that would change my relationship with Jake forever. My mind was made up; I definitely wanted to take things to the next level with him. Even after all the talks my mom and dad gave me in the past few weeks, I still wanted Jake in the most intimate way possible. Why delay it anyway? We were going to spend the rest of our lives together- so why wait?

I'm not quite sure how Jake honestly felt about it… but his body told me that he wanted me in the same way I wanted him… However, I'm not really sure what his mind thinks about it. He is a guy though, right? I mean… don't all guys want sex…and all the time for that matter?

Toting the last of my bags down the stairs, I stopped at the last step. The next time I'd return home it would be to my new place and not here. I took a deep breath in and looked around. I hadn't really imagined that I'd feel this sad about leaving.

Why was I so sad anyways? I had left for college and never felt this sad. I guess it was the fact that this would be the last time that this would be my home. Not with this particular house… but, any place… with all of my family. The sound of each of them outside on the porch was the only audible noises I could hear; the sound that could always put me to sleep because it was so comforting.

Taking one last glimpse around, I stepped off the last stair and decided not to look back… it was bad luck after all. I had spent an hour saying goodbye to my balcony this morning… I'd definitely miss "my special place." Not taking any more time to reminisce, I began walking through the living room towards the door. Emmett appeared just in time to grab the last of my luggage from me.

"Thanks," I offered.

"Sure thing," He replied before disappearing quickly out the door.

Fighting the urge to turn around, I walked out of the door for what felt like the last time as the person I am today.

* * *

><p>The goodbyes from my family were more emotional than I thought they were going to be. I guess they realized that this was the last time we'd all live together as the wonderful unit that we've been for so many years.<p>

Now, my parents and I were on our way to pick up Jake from his place. They were being unusually quiet. As I sat in the back seat, I watched the familiar scenery fly by with my father's excessive speed. Every now and then I'd look forward to catch the anxious looks they giving one another. I'd have to admit, they'd probably be the hardest to say goodbye to. I took in another deep breath and began to prepare mentally for the upcoming exchange.

As we pulled up into Jake's graveled driveway, the butterflies in my stomach decided to reappear after weeks of hibernation. No matter how nervous I was, I still couldn't suppress a smile when I saw Jake walk out of his house with his luggage. Honestly, I couldn't get out of the car fast enough. The smile he gave me as I opened the car door was as brilliant as ever.

"Hey," I greeted blushingly.

"Hey beautiful," He said walking around me placing his bag by the back of the truck. His eyes never left mine as he quickly pulled me into a crushing embrace. God he always gave the best hugs. I took a deep deliberate breath in, his comforting smell clearing away my anxiety.

"Just one bag?" I asked noticing his lone, rolling suitcase.

"Yeah… it's just 3 days." He said with a shrug.

"But what about all the clothes I got you?"

"Some of them are in there." He replied, sweeping some of my hair away from my face. Jake opened the back of Emmett's jeep and placed his small suitcase next to the four of mine. He chuckled to himself before saying, "Last night, you just had three packed. Did two of them mate and have a baby?"

"There were some last minute changes I needed to make." I grinned sheepishly as he closed the back door.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I replied pushing against him teasingly. We both hopped into the back seat of the jeep and sat next to one another. I smiled up at him when he grabbed my hand methodically; like it had always been made to be placed in his.

"Hey Jake," My mom's musical voice sounded through the SUV.

"Hey Bells."

"Jacob," My dad greeted looking through the rear view mirror at the lovely man sitting next to me.

"Edward," Jake nodded, looking back at his reflection.

"You guys ready?" My mom asked excitedly. Even though there was excitement in her voice, there was a bit of hesitance that she couldn't hide.

"As we'll ever be," Jake said nudging against my side, mirroring my statement from before. I let out a small chuckle as Jake squeeze my hand, emphasizing his small joke. I squeezed his back gently, projecting to him all the excited, anxious emotions I was currently feeling. He kissed my temple before placing his lips next to my ear and whispering so quietly that I barely heard, "Me too."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to miss you terribly." My mom said hugging my neck tightly.<p>

"It's just going to be for a few days, mom." I replied hugging her back.

"I know, but I'm going to miss you just the same." She responded.

I looked over at my dad and Jake who were handing all of the luggage to the porter. My mom hung onto me as I gazed up at the large cruise ship in front of me. Princess Cruises… It was enormously beautiful and daunting all at the same time. The pristine white of the ship, the hundreds of windows all carefully placed in meticulous order, and the impressive instruments appearing atop the ship, reminded me yet again, how small we really are in the world.

"Promise me that you will be careful." My mom said breaking our embrace to look at me.

"I promise," I replied honestly.

"And call at least once… I know you don't want to be worried about keeping in touch but at least text me and let me know you are okay every now and then. You know I'm going to worry constantly until you return." She informed.

"I know. And yes, I promise to call and text you."

"I want you to have a good time, sweetheart; but just remember our little talks okay?"

I rolled my eyes, were we seriously going to do this here? "Mom, please don't…"

"Alright," She interrupted, "I won't bring it up again…" Bella said looking over her shoulder at where my dad was standing. I followed her glance as she leaned closer to me and whispered, "Just… please tell me that you have protection."

"MOM!" I let out loudly.

"Okay, okay...I crossed a line, I know…" She replied looking down shamefully.

I felt bad for my outburst, but I was seriously getting tired of their meddling. "I'm covered- okay?" I told her quietly. There, at least that would make her feel a little better and I didn't have to go into the details of where I got the condoms; which was from Kiera. She handed me several fistfuls of them Monday after work. Apparently, they give them away for free at the hospital. I know I'm new to the whole sex thing… but I think 30 condoms were a bit much.

I watched as my mom nodded and looked away from me. I didn't like her knowing that I was going to lose my virginity at some point during the next few days. It was like everyone knew… which was a little unsettling.

"I love you, honey." She said making eye contact with me once more.

"I love you too, mom."

"Well, you are all set." My dad said walking up to us with Jake on his heels. "I paid them to take extra special care of you, so- you needn't worry about anything." He added

"Aww, thanks dad… but you didn't have to," I replied as he pulled me into a hug,

"Yes I did and don't think another thing of it," He responded kissing the top of my head.

"Love you dad."

"Love you, Nessie. Keep us updated on your trip." He replied with a tone that was preparing for our goodbye.

"Alrighty, I will see you guys in a few days." I said before breaking our hug.

"Take care of her, Jake." My mom said reaching up to hug Jacob, her voice trembling with unspoken emotion. I tried to swallow the awkward lump in my throat that appeared at that moment.

"Always." He said with a certainty that left no room for doubt. I watched their short embrace before Jake shook hands with my dad.

"We will be right here when you guys get back." My dad announced, placing his hand in the small of my mother's back.

"Great, we will see you soon." Jake replied, turning me towards one of the boarding gangways. As I walked forward I couldn't help but look over my shoulder at my parents. I gave them a small wave goodbye and watched them return it eagerly. My dad tucked my mother tightly to his side as she leaned into him. I couldn't help but imagine her crying… knowing she would be if it were possible. I stole one last glance at them before Jake led me carefully over the ocean and onto the ship. As we walked into the boat, any sadness I felt from leaving my parents was completely erased and was replaced with pure, unadulterated amazement.

"Mr. Black, Miss Cullen," A uniformed man called out to us, "Right this way to your suite." We quickly followed the man onto a nearby elevator; which was completely made of plexiglass. As the man pressed a button, and the round, embellished doors closed, Jacob and I couldn't help but look around through the clear walls as we rode our way up.

The decorations on board were exquisite. To my eyes, everything shined with a gleaming brilliance. The golden, elaborate chandeliers, beautiful art, and hundreds of nameless people, left me constantly in awe. I felt like an actual princess.

As we came to a stop, I stole one last glance before making my way off the elevator. We followed the gentleman's swift pace to the back of the ship where the balcony suites were located. Finally, after walking several hundred yards we stopped at room 411. I watched as the man handed Jacob something before saying, "Here are you keys sir. You will find your luggage has been placed in your closest. Your itinerary and map are on the desk. Please let us know if there is anything else we can do to assist you."

"Thank you," Jacob replied, slyly handing the man a tip with a quick handshake.

The man did not look down to see how much the tip was, just nodded respectively before leaving. Jacob pulled one of the key cards out of the small envelope and placed it in the door slot.

Taking a silent, anxious breath in, I moved past Jacob as he held the door open and cautiously walked into room. It took two seconds before I let out a pleasant sigh of relief as I entered the suite. I thought it would be cramped and tiny, being on a cruise ship and all. Even though it was small, it was entirely luxurious. There was a king size bed, a bar, a desk, and a sitting area with a couch, tables and armoire… not to mention a glorious bathroom with a shower for two and Jacuzzi tub big enough for four; which is perfect size for my wolf. I hadn't even made it out to the balcony yet and I was already impressed.

"Wow," Jake said from behind me in the bathroom.

"I know,"

"The brochures didn't do this place justice." He remarked.

"It's pretty amazing," I agreed, running my hand along the marble counter that encompassed his and her sinks. I glanced in the mirror as Jacob came behind me and his arms wrapped around me, hugging me tight.

"You're pretty amazing." He replied resting his chin on the top of my head as we both looked at each other's reflections in the huge bathroom mirror.

"Well, I pale in comparison to your amazingness." I joked, turning around as I put my snow white arm next to his incredibly beautiful, copper skin as proof.

Jacob's eyes lit up with humor, but it quickly faded away as we looked longingly at one another. I couldn't fight the butterflies that awakened in me at that moment… they seem to always react this way with that certain look in his eyes.

I didn't know when it was going to happen, or where for that matter, all I knew is that- sometime over the next few days, I was going to give myself to the man I love.

Jacob must have sensed the direction of my thoughts because he cleared his throat before backing away.

Okay, so this was going to take some effort. I wasn't trained in the ways of seduction… but I have a feeling that it wouldn't be too hard where he is concerned.

"So," He began pulling away from me all together, "What's on the agenda for tonight, since we are on board an evening early?"

The ship wasn't set off to leave until Friday morning- which was tomorrow. But, my parents paid for us to be able to be on board early when they made the reservations. I didn't even know that was possible… but, I guess it was nothing out of the ordinary considering there were hundreds of people on board already.

"Well, there is a dinner in about an hour. I hunted a lot this morning… so I still feel a little sloshy, but I'm sure you are,"

"Starving," Jacob blurted out before I could finish what I was saying.

"I figured as much." I laughed turning back towards the mirror. "How about we wash up before we go to the banquet hall?"

"Okay, I'll just go get some clothes out of my bag," He agreed as my plan of seduction was beginning to take its course. I watched as he left the bathroom and made his way to the closet. Quickly, I began getting to work on my plan- which was undressing. I had taken a shower this morning, but I wouldn't mind taking another one with him. Stripping down to just the black lace bra and panty set I purchased yesterday, I swiftly ran my fingers through my unbound hair before tossing the majority of it to one side.

I was trying to go for a sexy look- like something I had seen in a movie before. Sadly, that is all I had to go off of… movies… I guess they would be my inspiration for what I needed to do this evening. I turned back towards the mirror for a quick glance. I hadn't anticipated the underwear to be as see-through as it was, but there really was no going back now.

Feeling a bit nervous, I bit down on my lip, trying to convince myself to actually go through with it. As a virgin, I was beginning to surprise myself with how well I was doing with it all. I'm sure when it came to the act of actually having sex, my nerves would get the best of me… but I guess I'd have to wait and find all of that out later.

I took a deep breath in as I heard Jacob returning to the bathroom. I turned just in time to watch him stop instantly in the doorway; his jaw immediately grew slack. I couldn't help but smile at his reaction. I figured it would take a lot more coaxing to get him into the shower with me; but I was willing to do whatever it took. We didn't have to have sex in the shower… in fact, it wasn't really the place I wanted our first time to be… but we could have a little fun to set the mood for the rest of the trip.

Growing a little bolder with anticipation, I faced him completely and reached around myself and began unhooking my bra. His eyes became primal as he watched me. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard after all. Just as I begun to think how easy this all may be, Jacob dropped his clothing and came at me quickly.

Obviously, he'd been holding in a lot of pent up sexual frustration, because before I realized what was happening, I was up off the floor and pinned against the wall creating a barrier between it and my wolf. Was it just me, or did I always end up pinned against something when he kissed me? Not that I minded his forceful nature, it was actually really hot; especially when he took control like this.

It wasn't seconds before his lips collided with mine, and I eagerly welcomed it. I wrapped my legs around his waist and fitted my arms about his neck, hanging on as best as I could with our erratic kisses. His hands cradled the underside of my thighs rubbing back and forth fluidly. I moaned with each new thrust of his tongue, and tried to return the kiss with every bit of passion I could muster up. It was as if we hadn't kissed in forever; like we were finally free to kiss each other with such need that it was overwhelming.

I felt his hands move up my back as his mouth continued to my neck. I let my head fall backwards as he did, revealing myself to his wants. His lips drew goose-bumps on my skin as he kissed and licked on the sensitive area. His fingers traced gently across my back moving up towards my almost unhooked bra. With a quick flick of his fingers the bra gave way. I looked at him as I felt it slip down my chest, exposing me completely; my nipples hardening instantly in the process. I know this was the second real time that he's seen me this way, but he looked at my breast as if it were the first.

I hadn't expected him to become so still, but he had. He just stopped and looked at me as if he had finally found what he'd been looking for his whole life. I raised my hand to his face and trailed my fingers through his soft, black hair.

Everything had started so powerfully, that now it felt like we had stopped to 5 miles an hour after going 90. He turned me gently towards the bathroom counter and placed me on it. As he did, I took the last of my bra and threw it on the floor; I felt no need to have it on any longer. Not really knowing what to do next, I leaned backwards and rested myself on my palms, giving him a full view.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" He asked as his eyes raked over me intently.

"Probably as beautiful as you make me feel." I replied

Jacob made no move to come closer; he just stood there hovering over me, taking in each section of my bare skin. I watched as he put a hand on either of my sides and bent over me. I could feel his hot breath float over my face. It was like being sensually stroked with the air he breathed.

My mouth ached for his. It was kind of a new feeling. I had wanted to kiss him a thousand times, but now… my mouth watered for it. I couldn't hold back the need to feel his lips upon mine… the need to feel his tongue caressing mine in such an intimate way. But as I moved to kiss him, he closed his eyes as his head fell.

"What's wrong," disappointment audible in my tone.

"I'm just trying to get a hold of myself." He said, still looking down.

"But that's my job." I teased leaning forward a bit to touch him.

He grabbed my hand and stilled it, before carefully looking into my eyes. "No, I mean it Ness… You have no idea how easy it would be for me to lose control right now. And if I know you like I think I do… you don't want our first time to be on the bathroom floor."

I smiled at his honestly. His blatant sincerity rang in my head like the liberty bell… which only made me want him more. His face was so measured and composed that I knew that it was taking everything he had inside of himself to try to stop from continuing any further.

"You're right… I don't want our first time to be on any floor," I said rubbing one of my hands up and down his arm as he tensed more. "Jake…Relax. Everything will happen when we are both ready… for now, I was just merely wanting to take a shower together… our first shower together."

He smiled before dropping his head again, letting out a soft chuckle. "A shower, huh?"

"Yes… just a shower." I answered.

"And you think that having my gorgeous, naked, and wet girlfriend in the shower is a way to settle me down?" He asked with a smooth tone.

"Hmmm," I hummed. "You do have a point. But, I'm not sure I want you settled down. I still have to pay you back for the insane pleasure you brought me not that long ago."

"Is someone keeping score?" His husky, teasing voiced inquired.

"Mmmhmm…Yep… And if my calculations are correct," I began as I leaned completely forward. "It's your turn."

"And just what do you plan to do with me?" He asked with a humorous tone, but nothing in his eyes reflected humor. Every ounce of emotion radiating through him was complete and utter lust.

"First, I'm going to get you naked so I can get you into the shower. Then, as the water is cascading down your 'gorgeous, wet, and naked' body…I'm going to have my way with you." I replied, feeling warmth spread across my face as I said each word. It's not that I was embarrassed at saying this… it was just my first time every saying something even remotely this sexual.

"Hmmm," he purred. "Exactly, how do you plan on getting me naked when you are the one almost there yourself?" He asked looking down at my panties, the last article of clothing I had on.

"Well," I began rising up to bring my lips to his ear and whispered, "I plan on you getting me naked first. Afterwards, I'm pretty sure it'll be easy to get anything off of you."

"Is that so?"

"Mmmhmm." I replied, moving my head up and down before bring my mouth to his ear once more. I heard him let out a satisfied groan as I began to stroke over his ear with my tongue. As he tried to reach out for me, I caught both of his wrists and held them down. "It's your turn, remember?" I whispered, blowing hotly in his ear. I felt his jaw clench against my cheek. I guess I was better at seduction that I once thought. Continuing my kisses down his neck, I let go of his wrists and grabbed the hem of his shirt before trying to lift it up. Instantly, Jake's hands grabbed hold of mine, restraining them from proceeding.

"I seem to remember someone saying that I could get her naked first… and then she was going to try and get me naked."

I made a face at him… Damn it! He had me there, I did say that… or something close to it. "Alright then," I said pushing on his chest for him to back up as I leapt of the counter.

I stood up quickly and fixed my fingers around the sides of my undies, preparing to pull them down. "Nope." Jake said grabbing me again. "You said you planned on me getting you naked… not you getting you naked."

"Oh," I said biting my lip, remembering my words exactly. "Okay… then what are you waiting for?" I asked with an impatient, arched brow.

"Would you mind if we did this in the bedroom at least?" He asked looking around before adding, "It'll be more comfortable."

"More comfortable?" I repeated. "You're just taking my panties off, Jake…"

He struggled for a moment with a thought before saying, "Yes, but it'll be the first time you are completely naked with me. It'll be the first time I've ever seen you like that… I don't want all of that to happen…"

"In a bathroom?" I interrupted.

"Yes, exactly."

I took in a deep breath. I wasn't so sure about this. If we made it to the bed… could we leave it so easily? "Alright," I replied, trying gathering up the nerve to leave the bathroom.

He turned his back to me before walking out. I stayed still for a moment, calling myself all kinds of cowardice names.

_You can do this… you can do this… You're just going to get completely naked in front of him for the first time… nothing to worry about_. Even as I said it in my head, my heart began to thud viciously.

_Well, here goes nothing._ I said to myself as I walked out of the safe haven that was the lavatory.

I quickly found Jake leaning against the bar that was situated across from the bed; a lazy, sensual smile touching his face. He watched me closely as I timidly walked over to the bed and stood in front of him. I wanted to cover myself with my hands, like I had when I fell on my bedroom floor just a few weeks ago, but things were much, much different now.

"Lay down," He said pushing off of the bar and stepping a foot closer to me.

"Ummm," I replied anxiously.

"Lost the nerve, have you?" He asked playfully, noticing that my confidence on entirely lower level of assurance.

"No," I replied, but it sounded like a lie, even to my ears.

"Let me make it easier for you," He said bringing his mouth to mine. With a few deft motions of his lips, I completely forgot why I had been so nervous in the first place. His tongue prodded mine with a sensuality that left me panting and clinging onto him for dear life. "Now, lay down," He repeated; this time I was all but unwilling. I sat down on the large, pillow top bed, and slid my way up until I could lie down comfortably. I watched with intent eyes as he stood at the foot of the bed. He glanced down at me softly, his eyes absorbing me into his memory. Feeling passionately on the edge, I arched my back a little; hinting for him to continue.

Confusion coursed over me as he leaned over and grabbed me under my knees. I let out a squeal when he quickly pulled me down the bed, bringing me closer to him. In this position, my legs were dangling over the foot of the bed, my feet almost touching the floor. During his motions, he had managed to spread my legs far enough to where he was now standing in between them.

I looked up at him, wondering what he was going to do next. I could hear my heart beat thrumming. I took a breath in, trying to calm myself. If I could hear my heart beating like this… I know he could too.

Softly, his hands slid up both of my sides until he reached my hips. I bit my lip as I watched him fix each of his hands around me; my eyes growing larger when he leaned over and kissed the area right above my panties. He moved his lips lower and let out a hot breath air over the part of me that yearned for him the most. The warm air that flowed through the sheer lace of my underwear, instantly made me erupt with heat.

I felt like I was on fire. I definitely hadn't planned on any of this happening in my head. In a million years, I would have never pictured his beautiful mouth so close to my most intimate of places. I closed my eyes as he hooked his fingers over the sides of my underwear and began to slowly move them down.

Nervous or not, I'd not have things go any differently than they are right now. As I felt more and more of myself revealed, the more anxious I became. I mean, there were so many built up expectations that I was beginning to feel unsure of myself.

Feeling my panties move past my knees and carefully off of my ankles, I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Feeling too overly exposed, I closed my thighs together and grabbed enough courage to finally look at Jake.

"You okay?" He asked in full, passionate control of himself… and me for that matter.

"Yeah… just a little nervous."'

"Now you're nervous?" He asked after letting out a disbelieving grunt.

"A little bit." I admitted.

"Well, I just want to try one thing… and then I'll 'let you have your way with me'."

"What is it?" I asked quietly, unsure of my voice.

He licked his lips and looked down my naked body. "I want to taste you." He said before trailing his hand up my closed thighs, urging them apart. As I nervously bit my lip, I let his hand barely move my legs apart once more, "I want to taste you here." His voice was barely audible to me, as his fingers rested against the part of me that was made only for him.

"What?" I asked, shaking my head… I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I want to taste you." As he repeated what he said, his voice flowed over me like warm honey. I didn't know what to say or do. I had heard about men and women pleasing each other orally… I just never imagined it happening to me. The thought of Jacob's tongue stroking against me, instantly heightened my senses and awareness of him. I felt a wet sensation release inside of me.

Was this too taboo or not? Honestly, I don't really give a damn right now. Feeling curiosity take place over any of my anxieties, I didn't say anything; I just opened myself completely up to him.

I watched as he kneeled down between my legs, finally looking at all that my body had to offer.

"Beautiful," I heard him say before the pressure of his lips touched my inner thigh. I leaned my head back into the bed, trying to grasp what was actually occurring at this very moment. The warmth of his tongue trailed to the most inner crease of my thigh. A gasp filled my lungs, with the new, fulfilling, passionate pleasure. "Dear, God." I heard myself say, as his tongue continued to outline me gently.

His mouth continued to flow over me intimately; he was licking everywhere except where I wanted him to, where I needed him to… it was driving me crazy. Growing frustrated with feverish necessity, I raised my hips up to meet his mouth, silently telling him where I needed him to ease the avid ache inside me.

I looked down in time to see Jacob smirk. He knew he was teasing me… he knew it, and he loved watching me squirm. I watched closely as he looked up at me. Our eyes locking the instant he took me into his mouth. The intense and immediate pleasure was nothing like I ever knew was possible. My head flung backward onto the bed as I grabbed the comforter in my fists. I felt the thick material begin to tear as the hotness of his tongue parted me delicately, fluidly flowing over my feminine folds.

I no longer cared about my racing heart as I called out his name when his tongue finally found the vulnerable bud of my desire. In that moment, a ferocious flame licked over the top of my skin. _This can't be real… this can't be real… oh my God! _

"Jake," I said reaching out for him, needing something more durable to hang onto. His hand trailed up my body until his fingers entangled mine. I placed his hand on my breast, arching against him when his fingers cupped me willingly.

Sparks exploded through me as he sucked lightly on the most sensitive part of my sex. With me held so perfectly between his lips, his tongue began circling my clit, carrying me past threshold of all passionate possibilities. I felt a quivering take hold of my body, as his wet tongue brought me to the point of no return. No other thoughts could enter my mind at this moment as I tried to battle the filling completion that is silently encroaching upon me. _Damn… why couldn't this last longer… I never want it to stop… _"Don't stop," I heard myself say, though I hadn't meant to.

With my legs uncontrollably shaking, I could no longer combat the climax flowing through my core. At that moment, Jacob caught my nipple between his fingers and pulled. The action forced me over the edge that was stronger than I ever dreamt it could be.

Every muscle in my body involuntarily convulsed as I screamed out his name. With a thudding heart, I fell back onto the bed as the explosion inside me coursed through my veins. Simultaneously, fire and ice tingling through each of my nerve endings, bursting me once again out of my body like a tyrannical volcano.

"Oh... My... God..." I said, trying to catch my breath, as ecstasy finished claiming my body. I felt like I weighed barley an ounce. Gravity no longer played a part in my world because I no longer lived in it. Jacob smiled triumphantly as he stood up, looking down at me. I brought my hands onto my face, trying to ease the vibrations that still coursed through me. "That was amazing."

"Just amazing?" He teased.

I let both of my arms drop beside me, now feeling a heaviness claim each of my limbs. I no longer cared about being naked in front of him. His actions just now spoke volumes of his complete acceptance of my body. "No…" I exhaled heavily, trying to ease my heart rate, "Not just amazing. Beyond amazing… beyond… anything." I panted.

Jacob didn't reply, just simply smiled. Twice now he's brought me to a miraculous level of pleasure. Whether he wanted it or not, and I'm banking on him wanting it, I was going to return the favor.

I looked over at the clock situated neatly on the night stand. Good, we still had 30 minutes to spare… hopefully, that was enough time to please him in a way that left him shaking with the same need.

"How 'bout that shower?" I asked sitting up. I felt my curly, unbound hair fall down around me, covering various parts of my body.

"Don't you have to get me naked first?" He asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Of course." I replied standing and walking around towards him. "Where ARE my manners?"

He smiled with anticipation, curiosity curving his lovely features. "I was wondering the same thing." He stated before a noise vibrated from his abdomen.

I stopped and smiled at him. "Hungry?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He was like 4 growing boys in one…he was always hungry.

"Very," He said as his eyes carnally swept over my naked body.

"For food I mean."

"Well, I did just eat." He replied, licking his lips.

"Jake," I called out, pushing against his shoulder as a familiar heat flowed over me.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked with a humorous smile.

"I…" I began as I covered my face so he couldn't see it redden any further. "I don't know!" I said letting out an awkward laugh… when was all this embarrassment going to leave me alone?

"Wow," He said laughing softly, "I've never seen someone's entire body blush before." I instantly dropped my hands and looked down out myself; the color of my skin was pinker than normal.

"That is so not fair!" I exclaimed, wanting to dash under the blankets to hide myself. Jacob just sat there, his body shaking with the laughter he was trying to hold in. "What am I going to do with you?" I asked.

"I thought you had all of that planned out already."

I felt my mouth drop open from surprise. "Planned?" I asked. "How do you know I planned anything?"

He looked at me with an arched brow, as though to say, 'You're kidding right? I know you better than you know yourself'… which is probably true.

"Okay, so maybe I did plan a little… but it's not like I had every moment planned."

"Well you are not the only one." He said looking away from me. I fixed my eyes on him quickly. He planned something? What is it? Was he just going to come out with that information and not tell me? He knew that I love/hated surprises! If someone wanted to surprise me, they better not hint about it because I won't give up until I know what it is… I can't help it… I hate not knowing!

"Just what exactly do you have planned?" I asked, stepping closer to him, hoping that my naked body could entice it out of him.

"Not gonna happen." He said looking at me once more. "Not that I mind you trying to get it out of me."

I sighed heavily, making a pouty face at him. This was going to drive me crazy until I find out. Just then, his stomach audibly reminded us of its presence.

"You're hungry." I said again.

"That's probably an understatement." He joked.

"Well, how about we wash up… separately." I began, realizing that we may not want to leave if we started anything else. "And go and get something to eat." I said crawling onto his lap. "Then," I said bringing my lips close to his, "we can finish what we started when we get back."

"You are making it impossibly difficult to leave right now." He said looking down my body.

"I'm sorry," I said, smiling because I really wasn't. "I can get off you if you'd like." I said pretending to move off of him before his arms closed around me, holding me in place.

"Not just yet." He said, placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

"So?" I said looking at him questionably.

"So, what?"

"So… are you hungry or not… want to get ready? The sooner we get ready, the sooner we can get back."

Jacob looked away for thoughtful moment. "Alright." He said… although he didn't sound too sure of himself. "Do you want to wash up first or should I?"

"You first… I'll take longer." I said trying to move off of him, but failed miserably, as he stood up with me in his arms. "What are you doing?

"You owe me a shower."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Contest winners: <span>dkgors: won the drawing for reviewing every chapter**

**scribbler0604: won for creative review!**

**These winners will be appearing in the next few chapters.**

**I was going to get a list together of honorable mentions but you all are honorable mentions to me. I've read every one of them and loved them ALL! That's why I had a third party pick all of the winners; therefore there was no bias on my part. I REALLY wish I could incorporate everyone into my story!**

**AS FOR THE CHAPTER: I really wanted to capture the rawness of the "first time" for these two characters. It's not going to be some magical, mind blowing night- not yet… So be prepared for this to be very real. **

**I pray that everyone likes it- and can't wait to hear your thoughts! This is 30 pages long- and two parts… so it's long; and I hope that it is worth the wait!**

**A shout out to my new beta, Leisha! She's been my very faithful correspondent- and has literally made this chapter possible for you guys! **

* * *

><p><span>PART II<span>

I'm not sure if I ever could have fully prepared myself for seeing Jacob naked for the first time. Granted, during our many make-out sessions, I've felt his arousal through various parts of clothing; but now that I'm getting a good look at things… I'm starting to seriously doubt how much I actually knew about a man's body before now.

Here he is, standing in front of me like some kind of Greek god that just got done with a Calvin Klein photo shoot and decided to strip down to his birthday suit, just for the hell of it. Honestly, he didn't even seem real. The steam that was filling the room from the hot water running in the shower seemed to float out and drift elegantly around him. Could it be possible that he's the most beautiful creature God ever created?

Once he said that I owed him a shower and the shock factor wore off… well, let's just say that his clothing was no longer a part of his wardrobe, because it didn't exist anymore—unless you count the shreds of cloth and denim that are now scattered on the floor. The only thing I left on him was the white pair of boxer briefs that I couldn't help but appreciate him in for a good, long moment.

After several grateful breaths later, I went to my knees in front of him and slowly began the job of removing the last article of clothing that selfishly clung tightly to his body. As he quietly watched me undress the last part of him, I let my hands explore the muscularity of his thighs. I could hear his heartbeat increase when I grabbed the elastic band of his briefs. With his arousal pressed tightly against his underwear, I finally pulled down the last barrier between us.

Instead of looking at the only part of him I've never seen, my eyes floated up to meet his. He looked down at me with anticipation gleaming brightly in his slightly closed eyes, the beginnings of a smile barely visible upon his lips.

I stood up slowly and took a step backwards before finally looking at every single inch of his body that was before me. That's when I realized that not all men had been created equal… not with Jacob Black in their midst. Unfortunately, that is also when I realized that the several anatomy classes I had taken in the past could never have prepared me for the real world. Jacob was… well, for lack of a better phrase, "well endowed," and magnificently so. Even after my imagination had filled in the blanks of what he would look like naked, there was no possible way I could have ever imagined him like this… fully erect and unbelievably beautiful.

I finally realized that my jaw had fallen completely open when I looked up at his blushing face. My mouth readjusted itself into a soft smile before I stepped closer, towards him. I felt like he was Adam and I was Eve, and this was the first time man and woman had caught a first glimpse of one another in the Garden of Eden.

Carnally driven, we glided towards one another as if in a dream. I reached out and pressed my palm against his hardened chest, feeling his heart thud quickly against my hand before I let it slide down his sculpted abdomen. The smooth, supple masculinity that was this man completely and utterly undid me.

As his lips lowered to mine, I stood up on the tips of my toes and finally sealed the bond of our kiss. Feeling his naked body against mine as we kissed was an entirely erotic sensation. I felt like I couldn't get close enough to him. The kiss he gave me was soft but unyielding. Though he wasn't saying it with words, he was letting me know that he was in complete control. I felt myself smile, anxiousness fluttering through my entirety.

Jacob lifted away from our kiss before quietly guiding me into the steamy glass shower. I hadn't noticed it before now, but there were several shower heads all placed in a way to hit every part of your body. As I watched Jacob turn around and close the door, I realized that I hadn't ever seen his backside before… well, not naked, anyway. I watched as the hot water found its way through the creases of his muscular back before trailing down, clinging to his skin the way I wanted to. Wow—I never thought I'd ever be jealous of water before… but now, as I stand here watching it caress him intimately, I want to be just one of those precious droplets of water seeking its way down his body.

He turned in time to catch me watching him. Although the water was warm enough to flush my face, I'm pretty sure it just became a few shades redder. I wasn't sure why I still felt so shy around him, but he certainly didn't feel the same around me. He looked down my moistened body like he could never grow tired of seeing me naked.

"Now," he began stepping closer to me with a catlike grace, "exactly how were you going to have your way with me?"

In that moment my shyness left me with an intensity that made me feel like a harlot. Gone was the shy, always blushing Renesmee Cullen… now, I was a woman—Jacob's woman… and soon-to-be lover.

"Well," I started, closing the distance between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and our wet, naked bodies pressed against one another. "I had a few ideas…" I said, placing my mouth against his neck. The feeling of his jugular pulsated against my lips, while the warm water came into my mouth with the taste of his skin. Even though I had hunted this morning, a familiar burn erupted in the back of my throat, making me want to taste his blood.

"Had?" he asked softly. His voice was curiously sexy, but at the same time, it shook with a nervousness that I'd never anticipated. I tilted my head back, ignoring the annoying splashes of water landing on my face as I gazed into his eyes. He returned my glance, his lips trembling slightly. I normally overlooked the thrumming heartbeats that he and I had, having grown accustomed to their quickened pace as I grew up—but now, I listened closely to his gushing heart, pounding with a ferocity that shook his being.

"You're nervous," I said matter-of-factly.

His eyes widened for a moment before his lips curved into a sheepish grin. "You're not the only one," was all he said.

I took a step back, curious about the new man I saw before me. It was never like Jake to be nervous. Here, I'd been so caught up in what I was feeling that I forgot to wonder how he felt at all. He handled himself so smoothly all the time… I couldn't believe it. Nervous? Jake? No… not possible. I shook my head as I felt a smile form against my lips. I tried to hide it, but failed miserably. I was just glad I wasn't the only one.

"You're seriously about to laugh at me aren't you?" he asked disbelievingly, blushing from head to toe. It was kind of nice to see him red-faced for once.

"I'm not laughing at you," I began as I tried to hold in the laughter developing in my chest. Again, I failed miserably. He looked at me with a high, disbelieving arched brow. "Seriously… it's not you I'm laughing at…" I continued, giggling uncontrollably. "I'm just relieved."

His face fell for a moment before becoming more guarded. "Relieved?" he repeated, looking away from me in the shower. "Probably not the best thing you want to tell a guy when he's standing naked in front of you for the first time." He continued to look around the steamy shower while I digested what he meant.

"Wait," I said, holding my hands up at him, "that's not… I mean… I don't think you understand… I just mean that I'm relieved that you are just as nervous as I am… or was."

Confusion took over my features as his face hardened. "Jesus, Ness! Of course I'm just as nervous," he confided. I stepped back a little, not really knowing why his mood was changing all of a sudden, aggravation curving the tone of his words. "I've waited an eternity for you. I held you in my arms the day you were born. I fed you, bathed you, watched you grow up before my very eyes into the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life, and you're allowing me the privilege of having your body… something I've dreamt about for years. Now, here I am standing in front of you—naked as a Jay bird—and you _laugh_." He ran a wet hand over his face. "I mean, look at you," he said, gesturing that same hand at my body. I looked down self-consciously at myself, somehow forgetting that I had been standing there naked this whole time. "You're perfect in every sense of the word… and you're here with me… this…" he whispered, now directing his hand disgustingly at himself.

I felt my heart drop into my stomach. Did he not see himself the way I saw him? Did he not realize that the sun set and rose with his existence? "Jake… how could you say that?" I asked, agitated with the turn of events. Damn… I felt like I just ruined everything in a split second with my careless laughter. He looked as if he wanted to crawl in a hole and die. "You're the beautiful one, Jake. Do you know how much of my life I spent pining after you?" I felt my head drop as I looked away from him. Normally, he didn't really open up to me about his feelings—and right now… I didn't know how to handle it. "You look at yourself in disgust and it makes me sick… how can you not see how unbelievably magnificent you are?" I asked quietly, more to myself than to him.

"I'm part animal, Renesmee. I'm not all the man you think I am. I'm like the creature from the Black Lagoon or something. And, honestly, I just hate it sometimes," he answered. I turned around, trying to hide the tears that had crept their way into my eyes. Thank God we were in the shower; I didn't want him to see me crying like some child.

"Well," I began trying to control the emotional pain in my throat as I said, "I'm part creature too, and your true natural-born enemy… if it wasn't for the animal inside of you, you never would have imprinted on me… and we wouldn't have been together now. So, if you hate that part of yourself—it's like you hate me, too."

I looked over my shoulder at him as my words rang in his ears. His arms were crossed against his chest, and he was no longer visibly aroused like he had been mere moments ago… talk about killing the mood. His vacant expression wasn't as empty as he thought. The pain that he was trying to hide was purely visible, as if it were my own. He quickly came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me, and pulled me close against him.

"I'm sorry," he said, placing a kiss on my temple. "I never thought of it like that. I guess," he began, taking a deep breath in, "it kinda felt like a slap in the face when you started laughing. You assume I'm always under control—all the time. Sometimes, it feels like you think I'm some experienced player, or something—but I'm not… this is as new for me as it is for you."

"I know, I'm sorry too," I apologized. He was right. He's been an adult as long as I can remember… I just figured he wasn't as new to all of this as I was. "We can go slower if you like," I said, though I was praying that he didn't want to. "You've always told me that you didn't want to rush things… that you didn't want to force me to do anything I didn't want to do… well, now I'm going to say the same to you."

He was quiet for a thoughtful moment as his thumb circled around my belly-button. Just from the simple touch of his hand, fire spread its way through my core. This man had absolutely no idea what he was doing to me right now. The warmth drifted down, filling the most feminine part of my body until I felt myself become slick inside… all of this, just because he was barely touching me? I looked down at his bare feet next to mine and finally took into consideration that maybe it wasn't just the touching. Maybe it was being completely naked with the man I love, in a hot shower, as he gently stroked me.

I reached back and touched his bare thigh, projecting the feelings he was bringing me at this very moment, before courageously envisioning us making love. In my head, I saw us tangled in the sheets of the bed with sweat-dampened bodies as I gazed up at him, while he filled my body with his.

A low grumble reverberated through his chest. It took me a moment to realize what I began to feel against my backside as the soft velvet of his member hardened against me. I rocked my hips backwards, pressing myself up against his growing erection. A moan floated through his lips as he bent down to my shoulder, softly raking his teeth against me.

With every breath, I felt him growing harder and longer. The shocking sensation of his arousal touching against the part of me that wanted him most made me shudder. I leaned my neck backwards, my lips meeting his as he pushed his hips forward, gliding softly against me. Feeling him sliding along my folds made me realize that oral sex would never truly satisfy me again until I've taken this man inside my body.

Knowing I was mere seconds from losing my virginity, I slowly guided our kiss to an end. At the moment, I really didn't care if I lost my virginity in the shower—as long as it was with Jacob. But first… there were some things I wanted to do.

I turned around; the feeling of my breasts scraping across him drew my nipples into hard points. Jacob was looking down at me, his nervousness, as well as mine, clouded over with desire. His eyes were hooded and penetrating. I pushed against him, urging him to back up a bit. His lips turned up into a slow, sensual smile as he moved to please me.

I looked down his body again, feeling a bit like a kid in a candy store, wanting everything I saw.

"That was the reaction I was looking for the first time," Jacob joked.

I gazed up into his eyes, unashamed for my growing admiration for the other parts of him I could see. I couldn't fight the grin that took over my lips as my eyes scoured over his body once more.

My eyes flew over to the marbled shelf that was part of the luxurious shower. I grabbed and opened the small bar of soap that smelled like clean, falling rain. There was a hand towel and washcloth twisted up in a way that formed a small swan. I carelessly undid the stylish cloth work before grabbing a tiny bottle of shampoo, and made my way back towards Jake.

"Tell me," he began, unable to hide the humor lit in his eyes, "when did you get that done?" he asked, pointing down at my nether region. I looked down, several inches past my lower abdomen. I felt heat kiss my cheekbones as I realized what he meant.

"Uh…" I muttered, looking down at the decorated, white bar of soap. "Last weekend with Kiera," I replied, remembering the embarrassing moment she dragged me to The Wax Shop on Saturday. She demanded that I get waxed for Jake's benefit.

He nodded his head up and down appreciatively. "I gotta say—it was kind of a surprise when I first saw it in the bedroom."

"Do you not like it?" I asked, looking down at the rectangular shape of copper curls that was boasted upon The Wax Shop's wall as "The Landing Strip."

"I'd be an idiot if I said I didn't."

Smiling with his approval, I glided closer to him. "Sit," I ordered, while backing him up to the bench seat in the shower.

"Yes ma'am," he replied hotly, as if he liked me telling him what to do.

I smiled as I set the soap and washcloth next to him, getting a closer look at his naked body. I flicked open the top of the small bottle of shampoo and poured enough for his hair in my hand before I began washing him. Groaning with gratitude, Jacob let me move his head around until I quickly finished the job of washing his hair.

"Time to rinse," I told him as I grabbed the removable shower head. He made a disgruntled moan of disappointment, closing his eyes tightly as I rinsed away the soap. "I wish my hair was that easy to wash," I remarked, placing the shower head back in its holder behind him.

"I don't," he said finally taking notice of the fact that my breasts were inches from his face. "I… love… ummm… your hair," he responded brokenly, possibly forgetting what he was trying to say. As his gaze was locked onto my chest I bent over, purposely dropping them closer to him as I grabbed the washcloth and bar of soap. His breath quickly caught in his throat before he swallowed audibly. I looked at his awestruck face as I lathered the cloth full of soap. He reached out for me, pulling me in between his legs. "Nessie?

"Hmmm?"

"Why are you bathing me?" he asked, though his eyes never reached mine.

"Well, you bathed me… it's only fair," I said, reminding him of his statement earlier about when I was a child.

"Touché," he said, dipping his head, placing small kisses between my breasts.

I immediately dropped my hands to my sides, enjoying the feeling of his lips on my heated skin. With a fuzzy mind I began to forget what I was doing; I was only able to concentrate on the electricity he was bringing me with his delicate kisses. "Jake," I said, a little out of breath. "Stop… you're distracting me." And he was. There was something about any contact that he brought upon me… it was as if each inch of my skin was an erogenous zone, where he was concerned.

"Well, you're always distracting me… it's only fair," he replied, mimicking my tone from before.

"Touché," I repeated jokingly, pushing against his shoulder in an effort to make him stop diverting my thoughts, so I could please him for once. He sighed loudly and leaned against the shower wall.

I began washing his face first, being gentle before moving to his neck and over each of his shoulders and arms. It took me longer than necessary once I reached his abdomen, as I appreciated each perfectly sculpted muscle.

After that, I skipped over the hardened, obvious part of him and went to work on his thighs and legs; periodically looking up at his heavily hooded eyes watching me closely.

I dropped the cloth next to him again, quickly running the soap in between my palms, causing them to become thick with white bubbles. Instantly, his heartbeat began to become erratic, realizing what I was going to do next. My eyes wandered downward as I lowered myself between his legs, kneeling on the cold shower floor.

As I took a deep breath in, his scent mingled with the smell of the soap, causing my head to spin. I locked his wonderful scent into my brain, hoping I could recall it at any given moment. Immediately, he shifted on the seat, sitting up with anticipation. I looked at his throbbing member and the only thing I wanted to do was bring him some type of relief—the kind of relief that would leave him breathless and vulnerable.

Curiosity and desire driving my hands, I finally took hold of him. A hiss left his lips as I began to explore.

The heat that flowed through his member caught me off-guard. It was warmer than the rest of him. Beneath my sensitive hand, I could feel the life rapidly beating within him. I wrapped my fingers around him as another new sensation brought a smile to my lips. The skin here was so soft, so much so that I couldn't help but test it with my soapy fingertips. The veins that showed through the thin, satiny skin were protruding heavily as I traced each one of them to the tip, before outlining them all the way back down his swollen shaft.

"You're so… quiet," he said huskily, breaking my newfound concentration.

I looked up at him and smiled. "I'm just… intrigued," I noted, as I mapped his member with my finger, wanting never to forget this moment.

"In…trigued," he repeated, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as I finally fastened my grip around him, grasping the girth of him against my wet palm. A low growl rumbled in his chest when I began moving my hand upwards, examining the resilient, sensitive skin.

Hoping that I was bringing him some type of pleasure, I continued to stroke him, silently praying that I was doing it right. Moving my hand around, I began to judge each of my movements with his reactions. If he moaned, I continued until his heart rate evened out… if he didn't really make a noise at all, I tried to find a new way to please him.

After a moment of my uneducated groping, I felt Jacob's long fingers wrap around mine, making my grip a bit firmer. I looked up at him as I stopped moving, fearing that I hurt him. I always knew men were very sensitive here… and, being part vampire, I was trying to be extra careful.

"Like this," he said, his eyes burning with lust, as he moved my hand up and down methodically. I quietly noted how he wanted me to caress him, making the skin from around his shaft move upward until it flexed around the head, before moving back down. After he realized that I was catching on quickly, he removed his hand and continued to watch me repeat the motions he had just been so kind to teach me.

His heart rate was rising with each new stroke I made with my lathered, wet hands. I wanted to ask if I was doing it right, but his head was now tilted back and his eyes were closed with such intensity that I knew I was bringing him closer to the fiery edge he brought me to, twice now. Feeling more confident, I began working faster until my hand almost began to blur. Every muscle in his body was corded with tension as he let out low, soft curses, grasping at the edge of the bench seat until his knuckles turned white.

After most of the water had completely washed away any traces of the soap, I started to become curious as to what he would taste like, as well. Jacob sensed my motions while I leaned closer to him, focusing on the most sensitive part of his member. Still continuing my movements, I glanced up meeting his eyes and opened my mouth, barely grazing him with my lips, his labored pants growing more frantic as I did.

"Oh, God," he moaned, his heart pounding vigorously. I kept my eyes focused on his, kissing my way up the length of him.

Eager to bring his pleasure to a new level, I took the entire head in my mouth, feeling, for the first time, the throbbing tip against my tongue. "No," he let out, picking me up quickly. As he did, I felt a warm, thick liquid shoot out on my stomach before he settled me across his lap, breathlessly shuddering and groaning with pleasure.

I nuzzled my face into his neck, feeling his violent pulse pounding against my cheek. Knowing that I brought ecstasy to this magnificent creature filled my entire being with something that I couldn't yet describe. It was like a mixture of triumph, joy, and overwhelming desire.

We stayed quiet for several breaths, enjoying the new closeness we created out of love. It was dizzying to think how much our relationship had changed in just a few weeks. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me tighter against him. It was almost as if our strong embrace symbolized the boundaries of physical love that we'd just begun to test.

I thought about the intimate moment we'd just shared. The memory of it was still so clear—especially since the proof of it still lay upon my abdomen.

"Jake…why did you do that?" I asked, curious as to why he jerked me up so quickly.

He looked at me for a moment as he started to understand what I meant. "I guess…" he began, searching for the right words, "I just didn't want to shock you."

"Shock me?" I wondered. "I do know how the male anatomy works, Jacob," I replied, kissing the side of his neck, gently nipping him. I hated to admit it… but I was ready for round three—and I wanted it to begin now.

The loud, abrupt knock on the door pulled me out of the clouded, lust-filled haze I was in. I jumped off Jacob's lap with vampiric speed, quickly grabbing the hand towel I discarded earlier, trying to cover everything that mattered. My heart thudded out of my chest… who could be visiting us? The only faces I could imagine on the other side of the door were the two people that created me.

Jake watched me with amused eyes before opened the glass door to the shower. "Yes," he yelled over the noise of the running water.

"Room service, Mr. Black."

"Room service," I repeated, backing up until I felt the other side of the shower wall against my back. I slid down, my heart beating frantically. "Oh my God…" I let out, a feeling of numbing relief settling over me. Jacob looked over his shoulder at me, laughter shaking his large frame.

"You look so guilty right now," he said stepping out of the shower. I squinted my eyes at him before throwing the wet hand towel at his face. "Just a minute," he called out to the masculine voice on the other side of the door, cleverly dodging my weakened attempt to hit him in the process. "You finish up. I'll be out here when you're ready," he told me, throwing on one of the white robes that were hung on the back of the bathroom door. I watched as he left the room, and placed a shaky hand over my heart, trying to calm myself.

After what felt like several minutes, I started to laugh, from what felt like sheer relief. Finally, several humorous tears later, I stood, washing myself quickly, eager to join Jacob in the bedroom.

Turning off the shower, I wrung out my hair and reached to open the shower door. What I expected to see was several perfectly folded-up towels on a stainless steel shelf near the shower… what I actually saw was a half-naked shape-shifter with a crooked smile, leaning against the bathroom counter, holding out one of the towels for me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, a smile shamelessly providing a feature presentation on my face.

"Watching you," he replied, his left eyebrow lifting for a split, sexy second, while his crooked smile turned into a perfectly full one.

"Oh?" was all I could reply with as I tried to replay the last five minutes in my head, hoping I didn't do anything embarrassing while I was being spied on.

"Did I ever tell you… that you are incredibly cute when you blush?"

I bit my lip, wanting to flog and kiss him at the same time. Oh… boys… can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em. I dramatically jerked the towel out of his hand, unable to bite the smile off my face as I did. It made me happy to think he enjoyed watching me shower. I just wish I knew he'd been watching—I would have given my best effort to ensure that he have no trouble remembering why he wanted to make love to me later tonight… hopefully.

I flawlessly rolled my hair up in the towel in a way that all girls know how to do, and wrapped myself with one of the matching robes Jacob had on, before he put on a pair of jeans. It was deliciously fluffy… too fluffy, actually, but it felt amazing against my dampened skin.

I took deep breath in, finally smelling the food the server had brought into our room. "Steak?" I asked, though I was already certain. I could smell the steak—Jake's favorite, some type of seasoned potatoes, burning wax, and peas. _Ugh…_ I moaned inwardly I _hate_ peas… why anyone would want to eat anything that smelled that bad was beyond me.

"Yeah, I took the liberty of ordering in tonight… I figured we might not want to leave the room that much." Jacob and I made eye contact in that moment, our bodies already calling to one another.

Curious, I walked out of the bathroom and looked around the room for the meal, but it was nowhere in sight. I closed my eyes and inhaled slightly, noticing that the smells were coming from further away… probably the balcony that I had yet to see. I started to walk in the direction of the open, glass door, anxious to see what had been prepared for us… not to mention the magnificent view that was in store.

"Wait," Jake said, stopping me instantly. I turned quickly, questions appearing on my face. "It's an Alaskan cruise, Ness…"

"And?" I asked, looking at him awkwardly for stating the obvious.

"Would you at least put some clothes on? It's bad enough that your hair is wet."

"Seriously?" I asked. He was half-naked and he was telling me to put some clothes on? At least I was bundled up in this thick as hell robe… he was only wearing a pair of jeans! Why must he always worry about me so much?

"Yes."

"Jacob…" I began to protest.

"Would you listen for once and quit being so damn stubborn?" he let out in frustration. I felt my mouth fall open as the sting of his reprimand became crystal clear in my head. He realized his mistake and took in a deep, steady breath before adding, "I just care about you. Please put on some clothes... for me."

"Fine," I huffed childishly. "But I'm not drying my hair."

"Fine," he agreed, but I could tell that it bothered him that I wasn't going to.

"You know," I began determinedly, "my temperature is almost as warm as yours is, Mr. Black, and the likelihood of me getting ill is one out of a billion—so if I have to put on some damn clothes, then so do you." Inside my head, I imagined the immature part of myself sticking my tongue out and saying, "So, there!"

Jacob looked at me with an expression that told me I'd caught him between a rock and hard place, and he really had nowhere to go. "Fine," he said again, rolling his eyes at my unexpected logic. The mood of the conversation was a little more playful than either one of us were letting on, but we both kept throwing sly glances and smiles at one another as we finished dressing.

Wearing jeans and a long-sleeved navy blue thermal, I threw on a pair of thick, white socks and carelessly tangled my hair into a side braid. Jacob didn't really dress any warmer than he was a few moments ago. He only put on a black, V-neck tee and socks—but I really didn't want to argue, so I quickly led the way out onto the balcony, the cold night air already nipping at my skin.

"Wait!" Jacob interrupted for the second time.

"What now?" I asked, "I told you—I'm not drying my hair."

"No… it's not that," he said chuckling at my defiance. He quickly came up behind me. "I want you to close your eyes." As he stepped around me, I felt one of my eyebrows shift upward in silent question. "Just trust me," he let out, dropping his shoulders slightly.

Sighing inwardly, I closed my eyes and allowed him to guide me out into the chilly night air, the surface under my feet shifting from soft carpeting to something harder.

I smelled other things that I hadn't caught wind of before. Strawberries, whipped cream, some type of fermented sparkling wine, and chocolate. However, as amazing as all of the smells were, the aroma of the meal didn't cover the crisp, night air coming off the sea.

"This way," Jacob informed, directing me further out on the balcony. Stepping confidently with his guidance I walked forward until he turned me around. "Okay, now sit," he said, as I put my hands underneath me, feeling the metal chair, and guided myself into a sitting position.

The firelight that flickered with the candles was visible behind my eyelids, and I realized that Jacob had planned this evening very well. Maybe more than I ever anticipated.

I waited, for what seemed like forever, for him to tell me what I needed to hear, but he said nothing. "Can I open my eyes now?" I asked with excitement in my voice.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to ask," he laughed.

I made a face at him as I opened my eyes, but the sight of the elegant dinner quickly caught my attention. I looked down at the artfully decorated plates of food. It was almost too pretty to eat. It took seconds before another view took hold of my senses… the ocean. I stood up, taking a shocked breath in, my exhale coming out visibly like a puff of smoke. "Oh, my…"

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Jacob's voice came from the table.

"Beautiful is a bit modest for this, I think." I stepped closer to the railing, looking out over the moonlit water. We were at the back of the cruise ship, nothing else visible but the ocean. It was as if we were the only ones in existence…. contentment filled me as fully as the air filled my lungs, but Jacob's stomach groaning pulled me out of my thoughts. I had forgotten… he's been hungry for a while. I turned and looked at him with an amused face. "Hungry?"

"Starved is more like it."

Jacob ate all of his food and most of mine. The few bites of steak I tasted were really good, but I honestly wasn't hungry for food. Instead, I watched Jacob devour everything until he was sated. After he was done, he sat back, rubbing his stomach with satisfaction.

"Good?" I asked, with my head propped on my palm, resting an elbow on the table.

"Mmhmm," he replied, swallowing what was left in mouth. I gazed at him as he wiped his beautiful lips with a white cloth napkin, throwing it carelessly onto his empty plate seconds later. "Want some more champagne?" he asked, grabbing the half-empty bottle out of the ice bucket.

"Ewww, no," I responded in disgust. The stuff was wretched. The effects of the alcohol were the only thing I truly enjoyed about drinking—they didn't last long because of my elevated body temperature, but even I had to admit I was feeling a bit more relaxed than normal.

Jake placed the green bottle back into the bucket and grabbed a pitcher of ice water, refilling his glass. Neither one of us glanced at the dessert that had been prepared… yep, Jake must be full.

"You're gonna have to remind me to thank your parents when we get home," he said, looking out over the ocean, gulping down the entire glass of water in one swig.

"I know… honestly, I can't believe we're actually here."

"Me either," he agreed, growing thoughtful for a moment. "I can't believe I actually have a few days off."

I looked at Jake, quickly realizing for the first time that this was probably the first vacation he's had in years. "Well, I hope you enjoy it," I replied honestly.

"I'm already enjoying it," he told me with a thick, raw voice. His tone brought memories to my head, and a shade of red crept onto my face. He gently reached across the table, seeking my hand. As I placed mine in his, his touch sparked electricity inside me all over again.

"So… what do you want to do now?" he asked sincerely, quickly changing the direction of my current thoughts.

"Oh," I responded, shaking myself out of the clouded desire that seemed to always fill me when he was around. "I dunno. What time is it?"

"Ummm," he let out, kicking back his chair to look inside of the cabin for a clock of some sorts. "It's almost 9:30," he finished, dropping the chair back on the ground with a loud thump.

"Well, I'm sure most places are closing in town," I began, thinking of the different things we could do. "We could take a tour of the ship."

"We could… if you want…" he said reluctantly.

"No." I shook my head emphasizing my words. "If you don't feel like it, that's okay… we can just hang out if you want. Watch some TV, or something."

"It's not that I don't want to. I'm just kind of… tired."

"Tired?" I repeated unbelievingly. No—he can't be tired! I've waited my entire life for this night… how could he be tired?

Geez, Ness get a hold of yourself… you have several nights to be alone with him. You don't have to do everything on the first night.

"Well, I haven't slept for 3 days… so, yeah… I'm just a little tired."

"Jake!" I scolded. "3 days! Why—what were you thinking?"

"Gosh, chill out, would ya?" he said sitting up in his seat more as my voice rose. "I had to cover two nights of patrolling for Seth so he could cover for me this weekend. Plus, I had to work… pack… help you pack…" he said, his voice trailing off near the end.

A guilty pang echoed in my stomach. I felt bad for not noticing this. Was I so self-absorbed that I couldn't realize my boyfriend was starving and exhausted? "Jake, I'm so sorry," I said, feeling disgustingly awful. "Here," I began, standing up and flying to his side in milliseconds, "let me take care of you for once. C'mon." I grabbed both of his hands, trying to fight the urge to pick him up like a big baby. I knew he wouldn't like that very much. He groaned heavily as I hoisted him to his feet.

I guided him into the room and over to the bed. "Lay down," I ordered, still feeling bad for not noticing his current state of fatigue. I looked up into his eyes, finally noticing the darkened circles underneath them. I wanted to curse at him for not telling me, but I didn't. Actually, I should be cursing at myself instead.

I slid down the covers and sheets, throwing the towel handiwork of a makeshift frog wearing a pair of sunglasses onto the bar. The formed hand towels were cute, but they were seriously becoming a nuisance. Jake slowly sat down, spreading himself out onto the plush mattress. He moved gently, shifting himself further into it. "Mmmm, this bed is… nice," he told me sleepily, his eyelids becoming weighted down as if with anchors.

I smiled down at him, which felt unusual… looking down at Jacob was an uncommon feat. I bent over and unbuttoned his jeans, and his eyes opened questioningly. "I'm just undressing you, no funny business… I promise," I said winking at him.

"Funny business," he laughed, "is that what you kids are calling it these days?"

I pinched his side, taking offense. "Hey, I'm not a kid… and I'm not sure it's been called 'funny business' for a while now."

"I'm sorry. What I meant to say was, whatever funny business you have in mind—I'm always ready for it… sleep or no sleep."

"Oh, really?" I let out, feeling an all too familiar warmness creep its way through my body. If it wasn't for the heavy bags under his eyes right now, there'd be no chance in hell that I'd let him get any sort of sleep tonight.

"Mmmmhmmm," he responded deeply, his eyes struggling to stay open. If he wasn't almost 7 feet tall, he'd resemble a child trying to fight off the sleep that his body was craving.

I quickly undid his jeans and shimmied them down his legs. I hung them over the barstool with his socks and softly glided back to him; his breathing already becoming slower. I was grateful that he was at least wearing underwear… I'm not sure I could've controlled myself if he wasn't. I couldn't believe the type of woman he was unknowingly turning me into. I hadn't even had sex for the first time, but my body called out to him like a siren. Throwing my thoughts aside, I grabbed his shirt and quickly tugged it off of him before watching him settle back in the bed more comfortably.

I listened as his breathing became deeper, enjoying the sounds of his slumber. Once I knew he was asleep, I quickly strolled out to the balcony. I stacked everything neatly on the metallic serving tray and placed it outside the room. I did, however, keep the dessert, putting it in the mini fridge for safekeeping.

I wasn't tired yet, but I didn't want to spend any time away from this man tonight. I realized this was our first real night alone. Excited about that thought, I quickly undressed myself, only leaving on a pair of white boy shorts that had pink polka-dots all over them. Not really feeling like digging through my suitcases, I threw on Jake's tee, still feeling the warmth from his body. I turned off all the lights and gently set myself on the bed so I wouldn't rouse him.

Jake was right. The bed was nice… amazing was more like it. As I laid myself down, I quickly felt the effects of it draining my energy into nothingness. Shifting closer to Jake, I pulled the sheet over us and placed my head on his chest, the sound of his heart slowly lulling me into my own slumber.

PART III

"No!" I yelled, seeing four sets of murderous, red eyes staring down at me. I looked around, completely surrounded in an unknown clearing. My face throbbed with the aching pain from being punched by the one they called Elliot.

"I guess," he began, spitting his seething venom on my arm, "you aren't the bright young lady I thought you were." His menacing voice rang through the air like an atomic bomb. "It must be the fact that you're part human, for no vampire could be _that_ unwise." A round of malicious laughter came from all of their familiar faces. I never thought I would've seen them again… ever… at least, not without the protection of my family surrounding me.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" I yelled, throwing the rock that had somehow found its way into my palm. He caught it instantly, his face changing from an evil smile into fury. He looked down at me as they circled, making me feel like I was about to become a meal to them. If there was an emotion beyond fear, that's what I was feeling. The hatred in his glaring, red eyes radiated with everything he had in store for me… a slow and painful death.

His tongue tsked at me as he shook his head from side to side. "A young lady should never use such vulgar language. I shall have to teach you a lesson," Elliot called out in disgust, locking eyes with his friend. "Matthew." He snapped his fingers with command.

I looked at the only other man in the hovering group, his face twisted with rage. There was no time to think… no time to act—all I saw was the blur of his leg before his foot collided with my stomach.

A bursting groan erupted from my lungs, causing an overwhelming pain to splinter across my now-shattered ribs. I gasped trying to catch a breath, but air evaded me so heavily.

"Pl…ea…se." I struggled to form the words. Pain emanated over every inch of my body as blood filled my mouth internally. This wasn't good… "Ja…ake…" I groaned in agony. Where was he? Why was I here by myself? _HELP! _I screamed, projecting the words with the last bit of strength I had. Please let someone hear me… please. I felt my body start to go limp, a blackness surrounding my consciousness.

"No," Elliot said wickedly. "No one is here to help you. No one can hear you… and no one will save you from me. If only you would've decided to join us." He continued to circle around me as he added, "But now, since I can't have you… no one can."

I swallowed the blood pooling in my mouth. For the first time in my life, I did not enjoy the taste of blood.

_They will come after you… all of them. There will be no place you can hide that my family will not find you. They… will… obliterate… your… existence. _I projected gaspingly, no longer able to speak.

"Ahhh… I've already taken care of that mutt of yours. Your family is merely a bump in the road… I have it all planned out, you see?"

_What? Taken care of? No! What have you done to him?_ The pain and fear I felt no longer mattered… all my brain could focus on was Jacob. _Where is he! _I yelled internally, feeling it rebound off of him as I protruded through his mind.

Elliot had no compassion in him as he stepped to the side, allowing my view to finally secede the revolving circle… but I couldn't see anything… my sight was failing and blurring with pain. I wiped my eyes clear with my sleeve, looking towards the debris that lay carelessly on the ground behind him. Blinking several times, I began to see clearer.

"NO!" I yelled, no longer feeling pain from the overriding numbness that encompassed me. I tried crawling but my body didn't comply with my mind. Finally, I realized it wasn't pieces of debris, but pieces of Jake's mangled body that lay upon the ground. "Jacob!"

"Ness," he yelled back. My heart stopped as I held my breath. He's alive… he's alive… relief coursed over me like a salve, allowing the pain to resurface. "Renesmee," he said, more clearly this time. I looked around the broken circle of vicious vampires and realized there was no way we could make it out alive. Once I caught sight of Matthew, his eyes grew wild and I knew I was seconds away from death. There was no way out….

"Renesmee!" Jacob yelled. I could finally hear the fear in him, and my body started to go. I began convulsing, shaking uncontrollably from the internal bleeding that was finally going to take my life. Falling lifelessly to the ground I tried gasping for my last air of breath.

"No!" Jake yelled, "Renesmee, wake up!" Suddenly, I bolted upward, my body sweating and trembling. I gasped for breath, finally feeling the air rushing into my lungs. "Nessie, shhhh… it was just a dream."

"Dream?" I panted, finally comprehending that I was still alive and could breathe again. Air… oh, wonderful air.

Jacob sighed harshly with relief. "What in the hell, Ness? You…"

"You're alive, Jacob," I interjected. I couldn't believe how vivid the dream had been. Realizing that Jacob was still with me, I latched onto him quickly, throwing my arms around his neck, and crushed myself into him. Ever have one of those dreams that seems so real, it takes you a minute to realize you're not dreaming anymore?

"Jesus," he began before adding, "you're shaking like a leaf." I didn't answer… I couldn't. I just held myself tighter against him, trying to calm myself down so I didn't hyperventilate. "Can't breathe Ness," he said. I scrunched my brow… how did he know? How did he know I couldn't breathe? "Release your grip a little bit."

"Oh!" I let out, freeing him from my embrace. "Sorry… I thought you meant me."

"Come here," he said, pulling me into his lap, pressing my head against his chest. I let him cradle me for several moments; the sound of his breathing was so restful and calm that I envied him.

I finally looked around the room, coming to terms that everything had just been a dream. I caught sight of the clock—4:47 AM… damn. The light on the night stand was on; Jake must have flipped the switch when I began thrashing. "I'm sorry, Jake."

"You okay now?"

"Yeah, it was just a dream… a very bad one," I confided.

"I know," he replied softly, rocking me gently. "I tried waking you up, but you just kept yelling and kicking. Sorry if I shook you too hard."

"You know? You mean you guessed I was having a nightmare?"

"No… you were lying against me… you…" he stopped for a second, trying to come up with right words. "You projected your dream to me. I saw… everything."

"What?" I asked, raising my head to look at him. "You saw everything? You saw my dream?"

"Yes," he replied, with a certainty that left no more room for debate. His eyes were threatening as he added, "I swear to God—if those bloodsuckers ever…"

"Shhh… please don't… I don't want to think about it." I put my hand over his mouth, silencing his words. I felt a wetness drip onto my hand. I reached up, wiping away a few stray tears that had surfaced. "The thought of losing you…"

"Hey… I thought you didn't want to think about it," Jake interrupted sweetly.

"I don't, I just can't help it."

"I know. But you don't have to worry about that—you're safe, I'm safe. Think of happy thoughts, it'll help ease your anxiety," he told me, rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

"Like what?"

"Ummm," he hummed, trying to come up with something. "Think about your mom and dad." I snorted and I rolled my eyes at him—bad example. "Well, how about—think of the time… that… you… ummm." He looked around the room like it would give him the answers he was seeking. "Oh! Remember your third birthday?"

I felt a smile curve my lips. "Yes."

"And Charlie caught your mom running quickly into the kitchen to get your cake ready." A laugh bubbled up inside me as I listened to him. "His face was priceless!" Jake laughed. "Then your mom flew back into the room before realizing her mistake. He just said, 'I didn't see anything,' closed his eyes really tight and shook his head, murmuring over and over again that he didn't see anything."

I giggled. "He was so freaked out that he left early, and we didn't hear from him for, like, a week." Pictures of that day resurfaced in my mind like an old scrapbook. I remember my mom blurring with her speed, in and out of the living room; the utter shock on Charlie's face… I snickered.

"I know," Jake agreed, growing silent for a moment before saying, "Let's see… another happy thought… what about when you set your old house on fire?"

"Hey! That's not a happy thought," I said, sitting up and slapping his arm.

"It was to me! You were barely 4 years old—trying to cook an entire meal for all the wolves _and_ Charlie. You were so insistent."

"Talk about being able to clear a room… I cleared the whole house!" I laughed.

"Yes, you did. That was the second time Charlie saw your mom run immortally fast." I heard a chuckle come from his lips as he probably envisioned the scene like it was yesterday.

"Ha!" I let out, also remembering all of the small details. I had flour smudged on my face, a sweat dampened brow, and my hair was a long as I was tall. Charlie sat at the table, mouth gaping open as he saw several of my vampire family members race around the house, putting out the fire that came from the fried chicken I was making. I really didn't think grease would have caught on fire so quickly. "What else?" I asked, wanting him to continue.

"How about our first kiss… is that a happy thought?"

I looked up into his eyes instantly. "That is a very happy thought."

"What about the first time you told me you loved me on the beach? And our first date… and the first time I made you…"

He couldn't finish because my lips crashed onto his with force. Jacob moaned deeply before my world shifted. I felt him pick me up quickly, powerfully placing me where he once laid. I opened my eyes, searching for him. He was over me, each of his hands pressing into the bed next to my sides. I reached up and touched the side of his face while he looked down at me with love.

I felt his knee on the inside of my thigh, pushing my legs apart as he moved. He easily settled himself in between my legs, and his jaw visibly hardened with tension.

I wish he could project to me all the emotions he felt; I wish I knew what he was thinking. He looked down at me like he wanted me with everything in him… but there was something in his eyes, a hesitance, that made me uneasy.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

He didn't answer right away; he just kept gazing down at me with strange emotion. "I'm thinking about you."

"What about me?"

Again, he took a moment to answer. "I just love you so much… I don't want to make any mistakes with you."

"What mistakes could you make?"

"I'm not sure if it would be a mistake. Making love to you would never be a mistake, but I know that it will change everything between us." He was right. Sex could change everything, but would that be so bad? I'm sure it'll only make our relationship stronger.

"Is that why you've fought me off so much lately—you don't want things to change?"

"Yes and no," he answered simply. "Ever since that one night when you told me you had feelings for me—things haven't really stopped changing. We have forever… so why rush?"

I looked away from him, feeling a bit guilty. I had been rushing this entire relationship—but I honestly couldn't help myself. "I have been a little impatient when it comes to you, haven't I?"

Jake laughed in response. "I've been the same way," he admitted with a soft smile. "It's really hard to control myself around you sometimes."

I knew exactly what he meant. I fought with the same emotions sometimes, myself. _Sometimes?_ Hell, try all the time… I shook my head with understanding before revealing, "Honestly, I've never felt emotions this strong in my life. I just want every part of you, Jake… I want you bound to me in another way, and not just as my imprinter—but as my lover."

He swallowed harshly at my words before saying, "I want that too."

"So, you do want me?" I asked, needing to hear him say it.

"No…" I felt my heart hesitate… no? He doesn't want me? My head instantly dropped, rejection stinging me like a hornet. One of his long fingers hooked underneath my chin, pulling my head up to his. I felt the pad of his thumb graze my bottom lip softly. "I don't want, Ness…I need." He dipped his head lower until he was next to my ear and whispered, "I need to be inside you, feel inside you. I don't think I've ever needed anything so much in my life."

I heard myself inhale sharply; his words, along with his hot breath against my sensitive ear, were causing desire to rear her beautiful, tempting head inside of me. "There is nothing I want more," I let out, though I barely heard myself.

Jake needed no more invitation. A gentle moan come from his lips before the weight of him rested on top of me. His lips were at my neck, my ears, my face—everywhere. I closed my eyes tightly, every sensor on my body fully alert. I could feel his arousal becoming harder against me through his briefs. Ugh, the barriers of clothing I always thought I needed were now becoming a pain. I arched my back, trying to press myself against him, working my hips up and down, unable to fight the need to be closer.

Jake stopped for a second and looked up at me with an amused grin. "Is that my shirt?"

I let out a soft laugh—only Jake would notice something like that right now. "Yes—I hope you don't mind. I really didn't feel like digging through my suitcases to find something."

"No," he replied quickly, "looks a hell of a lot better on you then it ever did on me."

"I seriously doubt that." The shirt hung off of me like a grandmother's old, tattered gown. But on him, it hugged each perfectly chiseled muscle with vanity.

"I don't," he said, with a look that silenced any rebuttal I had in mind. His eyes were illuminated from the soft glow of the lamp. I could see the desire in him, his pupils dilating slowly.

My body reacted to the thought of him being turned on by me. Instantly, I felt myself become wet. I started rubbing up against him, as a familiar ache began to rise inside me. My heart immediately replied to my actions, quickening as I continued. My head leaned harder into the pillow and I closed my eyes, enjoying each sensation.

I could feel Jake's eyes on me, watching me as I used him to please myself, his hips rising up to meet mine. I always used to laugh at the phrase "dry humping," but now, all I could do was appreciate the effects.

The warmth of his hand drifted up my shirt and trailed softy across my abdomen, drawing goosebumps in the wake of his path. Moaning with pleasure, I tried to contain the fire that was boiling within me. The Volturi could show up right now, and I would be none the wiser. Pleasure continued to course over me when Jacob reached one of my breasts and I gasped. Before I could let out a trill of pleasure, his lips found mine, silencing me. A satisfactory growl left me when his fingers caught my nipple and pulled.

I imagined what it would be like to finally complete the act of our love. A vision of him naked, on top of me, around me, and inside me fluttered through my mind.

In that moment there was a part of me that shook with fear. I'd finally seen Jacob naked. Knowing my body the way I do, I began to wonder how we would fit together. He was exceedingly larger than I was… but I had been made for him, right? I'd been made to stand next to him, to hold him, fight beside him, and couple with him.

I tried to silence the virgin in me that screamed in horror and tried to listen to her counterpart, the seductive vixen that moaned with anticipation. I didn't know who to listen to, though—the angel or the devil? Each of them had a starring role on my shoulders. I could almost hear them pleading their cases.

Yeah, this was going to be tricky. Kiera told me that the pain was only bad the first few times… but had she seen Jake naked? If she had, I'm not sure she would've said the same thing. I shook my head, trying to clear my irrational thoughts. I wanted only to focus on the gorgeous man on top of me, still coating my lips with his.

This is it, Ness. The moment you've dreamt about… the moment you've begged for… the moment you've… my heart began to beat viciously, listening to my brain ranting and raving. Why was I freaking out so much? Oh, yeah, because I was about to…

The sound of cloth tearing pulled open my eyes and stopped my thoughts. Jake ended our kiss as I looked down and saw that he ripped his shirt in half with one swoop of his finger. He began trailing kisses down my neck and to my chest, the warmth of his tongue tracing the line he imaginarily drew a second ago with his finger. The sight of his pink tongue against my pale skin made me think about earlier, when he brought me to ecstasy with his mouth. The thought of his tongue opening me like that again sent out vibrating shockwaves of hunger inside me.

Just as he reached my pelvic bone he stopped and looked up at me. "Do you mind if I…?" He ran a finger slightly underneath the hem of my panties.

I stayed quiet for a second, his words not really making sense; life wasn't making any sense anymore, for that matter… nothing did. The only thing that did make sense was him—and I wanted him. I arched my back as a silent answer to his question, lifting my hips enough to allow him access.

I watched as he sat on his heels and slid off my panties like he'd been doing it his whole life… I guess he was a fast learner.

I bit my lip and watched him stand, discarding my underwear on the bed. He walked over to his jeans and pulled out a small foil packet. I realized quickly what it was and knew that he had every intention of this happening, just as I did.

He turned back around and winked at me as he dropped his briefs to the floor. I looked down his magnificent, naked body and shivered with pleasure. This really was it, and although anxiety circulated through my mind, I could never imagine wanting anything more right now than him. I shook off the makeshift vest Jake created with the shreds of his shirt and tossed it off the bed somewhere.

He slowly made his way back to me, and settled between my legs once more. My eyes focused on him, watching him tear open the small packet with his teeth, pulling out the latex sleeve that was inside.

"Let me," I told him, reaching out towards him. His brow questionably arched before he placed it in my hand.

I sat up swiftly, and my gaze raked down his body until I spotted his arousal. Wanting to feel him again, I wrapped my fingers around him, stroking him like before. A low growl rumbled through him as I felt him grow harder in my hand.

No longer wanting to be separate from him, I deftly sheathed him, locking eyes with him as I did. Thank God I remembered my sex-ed classes in high school or that could have been tricky.

The pulse in his neck was visibly pumping and I licked my lips with anticipation, not thinking about the burn that tinged my throat. He gaze dropped down between my thighs and I opened myself up wider.

His hand floated downward towards me. Any panicky thoughts I had went out the door when he parted me. "Jake," I gasped as the pleasure of his fingers defined me. My flesh immediately responded to him, becoming wetter as sparks of lightning spliced their way to my brain.

After several labored breaths, all of the pleasure came to a crashing halt. I looked down in time to see him grab himself and placed the head of his member at my entrance. I closed my mouth, the sound of it audible as my teeth clicked shut. My jaw tightened against my cheek, anxiously waiting for him to enter me.

"Are you sure about this, Ness? There really is no going back."

"I don't want to go back… I want to move forward… with you."

Jake wavered with my words, probably fighting with himself. If I let him think any more about it he'd surely talk himself right out of the situation like he always does… nope. Not tonight, ain't gonna happen!

I reached up, shifting slightly and touched his cheek, bringing his gaze to meet mine. Without speaking, I projected, _Take me, Jacob, please… make love to me. _I almost felt the urge to cry as I begged him. There really was nothing more in this life that I wanted than him—right here, right now.

His jaw tightened against my palm before he turned and kissed it, listening to all of the thoughts I projected to him. I watched him carefully come closer to me, closing the last bit of distance between us.

Holding my breath, I closed my eyes and settled my head comfortably into the pillow. Jake's scent still lingered on it, bringing my apprehension down a notch.

"Look at me," he whispered anxiously.

I opened my eyes, quickly finding his. His erection pressed against me as he slowly glided it up and down. A sigh left me in a rush. My God, it felt good. Better than good, it was incredible. I rocked my hips upward try to increase the caress as he moved back down, sending spiraling waves of bliss over me.

That pleasure quickly changed as he barely entered me before pulling back out quickly. Okay… yeah, this was going to hurt—but it didn't matter anymore, because it would hurt worse if he didn't continue. I pressed my hips against him, encouraging him to keep going.

He looked down as he directed himself into me once more. "God," Jake let out, as my eyes shut tightly from the searing pain. "So hot," he said, pulling back once more. "So fucking tight," he cursed.

The pain was so intense that I prayed for it to end. Jake slowly moved within me, moving so gently that he was barely in at all. I tried to relax, knowing that if I didn't it would only hurt worse. But with the pain there was a slight, carnal pleasure that came with his withdraws. As my mind tried to fight the discomfort, hoping that enjoyment would come sooner rather than later, he moved deeper inside me. I bit down on my tongue so I wouldn't scream.

"Damn, she's feels so good. She's so hot and wet… so amazing."

What! I froze, my eyes flying open. What did he mean? Why was he talking like that… calling me _she_? I watched as he looked down at me, no thoughts visible on his face. I tightened my thighs around his waist stopping him from continuing. "What did you say?" I asked. Maybe I hadn't heard him right.

"What do you mean?" he asked, pulling himself back until he was almost out of me.

"What did you say… just now? You said something."

"I didn't say anything," he replied, looking at me like I had gone crazy. _What does she mean? Did I say that out loud? Oh, shit… What if I did?_

I heard him clear as day. I couldn't believe it. Shock flowed over me as my mouth fell disbelievingly open. No… no way… this can't be real.

But it was. Hearing Jacob talk but not seeing his lips move… yeah… I'm pretty sure that just happened, but why? I don't understand—can I read minds, now? Confusion numbed the pain I was feeling between my legs, while my head spun with bewilderment.

"Ness, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked, his tone reeling with concern.

"I… ummm…"

_Something's not right. I can feel it. What happened? What changed? Did I hurt her? I knew it… I'm such a selfish, fucking asshole. How could you do this to her?_

Again, I heard him, but no words left his lips. I blinked in efforts to clear my eyes.

"Ness, talk to me… what is it?" _Yep, that's it… you're officially going to hell, Jacob Black. I will always hate myself for this._

"Don't" I said, his words hurting more than his body. "Don't say that… how could you say that?" Hell? Hate? How could he ever think anything like that?

"Say what? I just asked you to tell me what's wrong," Jake replied.

"No… I… ummm."

"What?" Jake wondered, after I hadn't continued.

"I heard you."

"Heard me…heard me what?" he questioned, his expression growing curious.

"I heard you say that you were going to hell, that you hated yourself for this."

Jakes eyes widened at my revelation. He grew very still as he looked down at me. "You heard that?"

"Yes. I heard you say a lot of things. Well, I thought you were saying them until I opened my eyes and realized that your mouth wasn't moving."

"You mean…" _You can hear me? _Jake asked silently.

"Yes," I answered, a thousand emotions churning inside of me, all at once.

_Everything? _His tone remained unbelieving.

"Everything," I repeated, to prove it to him one last time.

"Seriously?" he asked in shock. _Is this really happening? Can she read minds now—or just mine? Is it because I'm inside of her? Is it…_

I stopped listening to his internal ranting as I realized that he may just be right. If I could read minds, I would be able to hear others around me—not just him. The only thing that had changed was the fact that he was inside of me.

"Wait," I said, hushing his thoughts. "Can you… uh… remove yourself to see if you're right about this?"

"Umm—yeah," he replied, raising his hips until I felt him slide completely out of me, my body sighing with silent relief.

"Now, think of something," I told him as I listened closely. After a moment, all I heard was his irregular breathing.

"Anything?" he asked.

"No… nothing."

I looked around the room, completely stunned by this unforeseen turn of events.

"I… uh… I don't have the words..."

"That makes two of us," I responded with a smile, but it soon faltered. I finally realized that he was no longer a part of me. Instantly, I felt an emptiness take hold of me—a void that threatened to crush me. "I need you, Jacob. Now," I said, before my mind could override my heart.

"What?" he asked. His mind was probably still clouded with all of the new information.

"I need you… inside of me again… please," I begged, for the second time.

"But, I…." Each of his eyes danced from side to side, looking into mine for a good, long moment. "Screw it," he said, throwing away all reserve.

I felt him plunge inside me within a split second, going deeper than he had before, quickly hitting the barrier that was my virginity.

_Oh, God,_ Jake thought, pleasure coursing through his thoughts. He retreated slowly before moving inward again. _Ness, I'm sorry… this is really going to hurt._

"I hear it's best if you just do it quickly," I responded, closing my eyes tight. This time I couldn't relax. Each of my muscles tightened, expecting the worst kind of pain imaginable. I could hear that Jacob enjoyed the way I tightened around him. I tried to put his distracting thoughts in the back of my head as he pulled back, almost leaving me again.

After a soundless moment, I felt Jacob thrust hard inside me, completely filling me with every inch of him and changing my body forever. The tearing, fiery pain wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be—but it wasn't that great either. I could feel my body agonizingly stretching to accompany him. Again, beyond the pain was hushed desire.

My eyes fluttered open when I realized he wasn't moving.

_I have to stop. I never want to bring you pain… only pleasure. This is killing me, Renesmee. _"Please tell me you're okay," he stated, his body trembling slightly.

"I'm okay… just… give me a second." The pain was getting better the longer he stayed inside me. The loss of my virginity still burned and ached, but it, too, was subsiding. "Slowly," I encouraged, wanting him to continue.

He nodded his head as he went at a painstakingly slow pace. There was no way this could be easy for him. His thoughts proved me correct. He wanted to go faster, but the thought of causing me pain was more unbearable for him.

I listened to his mind, his words turning me on in a way I never thought possible. Jacob definitely cursed more in his head then he ever did around me—but I didn't mind, especially now. Each of his new little phrases brought out a sensual side in me. Must be the seductive vixen that likes the dirty talk.

I felt myself become slick around him as he continued to thrust gently in and out of me, the pain a dull roar in the background of my rising passion. I raised my hips, feeling him hit a spot inside me when he drew back—it instantly brought me pleasure. As he brought himself deeper inside me once more, I raised my hips again, the same feeling coursing through me once more. I guess that's when it started to feel good, but irritation still called to my body as much as the enjoyment.

I reached up, pulling Jake down on me. His arms awkwardly propped himself up while he continued to push inside me. His entire body trembled and I knew the only relief I could provide him with would be to allow him to let go.

"Faster," I said softly, and his mind and body quickly rose to the challenge. I tried not to regret my demand, but the now non-virgin part of me wanted to run and hide, while my inner vixen delighted in his movements. She soon took over, forcing me to wrap my legs around him, pressing him further into me. He groaned before leaning down, softly kissing me while his sweat-dampened chest raked along mine.

Our eyes locked for a moment, before he rested his head next to mine. I turned my face kissing his neck, trying to bring him closer to the edge with my tongue. His body tensed harder as he continued, blood thickly rushing and pounding in his jugular. I couldn't help but want to taste him, having done so on several occasions in the past—but not in last 10 years or so. What also enticed me even more was the fact that I never bit here on his neck, and never while making love.

Completely out of breath, the burn in my throat grew erratic in that moment. I tried to resist. Jacob's panting grew louder and I circled my arms around him, holding onto him as best I could, while unknowingly pulling him closer to my mouth. The pain, the pleasure, the thirst—all of it became unbearable to me and I surrendered to my need, sinking my fangs into his hot, russet skin. Blood instantly tinged my tongue and I sucked, drinking two mouthfuls before stopping. Jacob lost all control; his thoughts blurred his mind once I pierced his skin with my teeth. His breathing became louder and more difficult. The pain was easy to ignore this time, since the taste of his incredible blood and the pleasure of the moment was nothing like I'd ever known.

His movements grew more impulsive and uncontrolled. I licked away the evidence of my bite, and it was all Jake needed to push him over the edge. He growled with fulfillment, reaching the top of the cliff before plummeting towards the feverish ground. He thrusted hard against me, forcing himself to go as deep as my body would allow. I felt his member throb and become warmer, his release flowing hotly out of him. He shuddered and gently rested on top of me, his weight growing heavier while his content thoughts filtered through my mind.

We lay there, silent for a few moments, our pants mimicking one another's as they slowed to calm. I couldn't believe how nervous I'd been. It was very uncomfortable… but glorious at the same time.

Jake shifted and I began watching him as he put his weight onto his elbows and looked down at me. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I replied, his thoughts lessening like he was turning down the volume knob in a car.

He was still inside of me, but his arousal was lessening. I tensed my muscles, caressing him intimately before feeling him slip out of me altogether, emptiness taking his place in my body instead.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he said, kissing my nose. I smiled at him, wishing I could hear his thoughts again. It was a new gift… well, newly discovered, and it had me very curious. But if it only worked while we were making love, we'd have to do a lot of testing to get things right as far as my new power was concerned. I hoped he wouldn't mind. "I didn't hurt you too bad did I?"

I knew part of me would have to lie to him or he would never touch me again. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be," I diplomatically answered.

He shook his head, realizing that was probably all that he was going to get out of me. His weight shifted off of me and I watched his naked backside while he disappeared into bathroom. Just think… yesterday, I had no idea what my boyfriend's carved ass looked like. He really shouldn't ever wear clothes again. Adonis would be proud to have such a wonderful successor.

"Wanna join me in the shower?" Jake asked, poking half his body out the bathroom door. Did he have to ask? I honestly hadn't moved so fast in my life to get to him. "I guess that's a yes," he said, barely kissing me.

I walked further into the bathroom, twisting the shower handles to the perfect temperature. Jake just stood there, taking in the bare sight of me. It looked like his brain just decided to take a permanent vacation. I wondered what he was thinking. I placed one foot inside the shower and turned my neck so I could look at him.

"Are you coming?"

A sexy smirk flowed over his lips. "Not yet, but I will be."

* * *

><p><strong>Jake is sooo yummy isn't he- drop me a review! Loves!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Good Morning to You, too!

**Hellllllo! If it feels like you're missing something reading the start of this chapter- go back to chapter 13 where I combined III parts to Ch. 13**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Good Morning to You, Too!<strong>

**Jacob's POV**

Shifting awake, I opened my eyes to strange surroundings. It took me less than a second to realize I wasn't at home in my bed. The blue neon digits on the alarm clock read 8:45 A.M. I looked down; long, copper curls were spilled across my chest. The sight was unfamiliar but welcomed. I smiled and gazed at her sweet, pale face hidden under her hair and memories quickly surfaced to my mind. Damn, it was hot… fucking hot as hell. It was definitely a morning I'd never forget.

The new extension of her gift was more than unexpected. I'd have to learn to control my thoughts while I'm inside her; but, then again, she seemed to like it. Actually, she seemed to more than like it. I closed my eyes remembering how wet she got when certain words would float through my mind. Whether she'd admit it or not, I know she liked the dirty talk; her body told me everything I needed to hear.

Currently, her legs were intertwined with mine, her arms around me; her perfect head on my chest. Looking down at her puffy lips, swollen from my kisses, I couldn't help but remember them on me. Every moan, every sigh, every amazing moment of being inside her raged on in my mind.

Lying there for some time, I watched her sleep, my thoughts keeping me company. She was so beautiful and I couldn't help but feel lucky that she chose me, too; but the thought of having her again was pounding in my brain. How could it not be? She's practically on top of me—naked. Needy, I raised my hips slightly, letting my morning erection rub across her thigh. She didn't move. I wonder if I could roll her over and slip inside of her, taking her to the brink before she even opens her eyes. Would she cum around me, clutching her internal muscles while I found my own release? Almost panting, I raised my hips again, needing something more than just my horny thoughts.

Waking, she moaned sleepily, stirring a bit. I caught a glance of her eyes fluttering open as she peeked out from underneath her hair. "Good morning," she greeted, her voice hoarse from sleep.

"Morning," I replied. My tone was also raspy from not being used for several hours. I fought against the urge to flex my hips again, though I wanted her badly. Fuck, I'd have to learn to control myself better. Now that I'd been inside her, I just didn't think I could ever get enough.

In the early, hushed hours of the morning, she was either waking me up or I her. We'd made love four times now, and each time was amazing. Her body was always tight and welcoming… so welcoming, and always ready for me. I felt my cock twitch at the thought. Fuck, Jake, calm down.

I watched as Ness flipped her hair back and placed both of her hands over one another on my chest, settling her head comfortably on them. Her gaze floated up to meet mine.

"You sleep okay?" I asked, sincerely curious. That dream she had earlier was brutal and I hoped she had no more nightmares.

"Mmhmm," she groaned, stretching like a cat on me. Her hips just barely grazed me, enough to bring a small growl to my lips. "You?" she asked, completely unaware of what she was doing to me.

"With you in my arms," I began, grabbing her chin, making her gaze lock with mine, "always."

She almost swooned; a perfect, full smile completed her features. "Well, I did wear you out enough," she joked.

"Sure, sure," I replied with my normal sarcastic sentiment.

"Are you calling me a liar, Jacob Black?" she challenged.

A crooked smile claimed my lips as I watched her eyes light up with humor. "A liar—no, I would never call you a liar; more like a fictional storyteller."

"Oh, is that so?" she replied, in playful disbelief. "So, tell me then, how did the real story go?"

"Well," I began, as our eyes locked for a good long moment—I don't know what she was thinking about, but if it was anything like what I was considering, we were ready for round five. "I'd say it was more like _I_ wore _you_ out than the other way around. I mean, I've been awake for a while… you just woke up," I added quietly, my voice unrecognizably husky. She glanced over at the clock; it was an hour after I last saw it.

"What have you been doing this whole time?" she wondered.

"Watching you sleep," I replied, not wanting to admit quite yet what the other parts of me were doing. "I couldn't bring myself to wake you."

Her smile reappeared before curiosity took over. "Are you hungry?" she questioned, but rolled her eyes to herself, probably wondering why she was even asking.

"Yeah, but I think they quit serving breakfast at 10. We could go in town and get something to eat. The ship's not due to take off until noon." Actually, that's a good idea, considering that I now have to get a couple new shirts. The two I wore yesterday are no longer clothing—but I could use them for work rags.

"Oooor," she stretched the word for emphasis, "we could order room service." She smiled sheepishly at me. Damn, she's so cute. "I really don't want to bother with getting dressed just yet." Her voice pooled over me and I felt myself become harder… was that even possible? My jaw clenched as she raised her body up, her breast rubbing against me as she moved.

"What do you want to bother with, then?" I teased as she started kissing my neck. Oh God, I felt like I was going to burst at any moment. Baseball, soccer, football… I recited random stuff in my head, trying not to focus on the incredibly gorgeous, naked girl on top of me, stroking me with her tongue. I didn't want this to end before it barely began.

My hands, however, had a mind of their own as they gripped her bare hips, placing her over the point of my need. She instantly took the hint and reached over to the night stand, grabbing a foil packet. Tentatively, she straddled me and seeing her like this made me feel like I was chomping at the bit. She was part vampire and insanely fast… but could she move any slower? Geez.

I watched as she tore open the packet and pulled the condom out. She rose up, grasping my cock in her hand, stroking it gently. Her small, warm hands felt amazing against me while she rolled the condom into place. I knew she wanted to ride me; it would be the second time we did it this way. I think she liked the control; plus, she would only take what she wanted to handle.

I moaned while she grasped me in between her fingers, positioning me under her entrance. A growl left me as she slid down my member, all sleek and hot. Fuck, this was what I needed.

_That's it, baby, _I encouraged, knowing she could hear me. She flexed, moving up and down, placing her hands on my chest for support as she began to quicken her pace. However inexperienced we were, it didn't fucking matter, she knew what the hell she was doing; and fuck, she was doing it well.

She smiled and blushed slightly at my thoughts. She was turned on, very turned on. She was so slick around me as she raised her hips up and down methodically; her breasts moving as she did.

I watched as she leaned back her head, enjoying this as much as I was. The pace was satisfying, but I needed more… I needed all of her. She heard me and let herself go all the way down my shaft before rising up and back down more quickly.

_Yes, more… like that. _I told her as she continued to work over me. She began panting, her labored breaths floating down. My hands moved up her sides, grabbing her flawless breasts. She moaned.

_You like that, don't you? _I asked. She nodded sensually, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. I caught her nipples and pulled lightly. She instantly responded to my touch, her nipples hardening against my thumbs and index fingers. A low growl uncoiled inside her as she fixed her eyes on me, punishing me with a faster pace than before. It was maddening. I was so close.

Fuck this good, so good.

"More," she let out, gripping my shoulders harder. I could feel her tightening around me, the sound of her heart thudding against her ribs.

More… she wants more? Hell, yes.

My hands moved down as she continued her vigorous efforts. With hers hips raised, I grasped her sides, bringing her down completely on me, while at the same time—pushing my hips upward with hard, needy force—plunging deeply in her.

She cried out in pleasure, and I did it again and again.

"Oh, God… Jake," she whimpered, and panted with lust. She was close; I could feel it. She was hot, wet, and tight around me. Her eyes locked with mine.

_Cum for me, Ness, _I told her; my words being all that she needed to push her over the edge. Immediately, she constricted around me, throbbing from the inside out; screaming before crying out my name.

My chest heaved harshly while I continued to pump into her. Within seconds a familiar tingling sensation radiated on the tip of my member. God, yes. Without warning, the sensation suddenly bursted through me, shooting throughout all of my body, touching each nerve ending as proof. Instantly, I climaxed, every muscle in my body tensing with response, my release finally claiming me. Her body grew slack and she collapsed on me, panting heavily.

My eyes closed and I, too, relaxed, feeling ecstasy float over me like a thick, extremely pleasurable veil. Oh, shit… that was good.

Renesmee giggled at my thoughts. I opened my eyes and looked down at her, her face full of satisfaction. Her eyes were hooded and dilated. If it was possible, I'd turn her over and take her again.

"It was good, was it?" she asked triumphantly. She looked like she just conquered the world.

"Very," I replied, rising up to kiss her. God, she was so sexy.

While I was still inside her, she parted her lips and I claimed her, thrusting my tongue into her mouth. She moaned and raised her hips up, stroking me. Fuck… too much. I shuddered with extreme overwhelming pain/pleasure.

"Sorry," she said into my mouth before ending our kiss. "Still hungry?"

"Very," I repeated the word with new meaning, my eyebrow arching.

"I mean for food." She slapped my arm, giggling again.

"I know what you meant," I replied, chuckling at her infectious laughter. "And yes, I am. Want to go get something in town?"

"Hmmm…" she hummed, "don't you want room service?" she asked, running her hands through my hair.

_Mmmmm, that feels good. _It's hard to say no to her—especially when she's like this.

She smiled at my thoughts. But I needed to go… how can I say no to her?

"What is it?" she asked, noticing the direction of my thoughts and expression.

"Well, I thought that maybe you would want to go into town," I replied, my gaze floating up to the ceiling.

"Oh? Why is that?" she questioned, her countenance now entirely curious.

"Uhm, well… I kind of need to pick up a few shirts," I responded, looking back down at her with a reminding smirk… thinking of the destruction of my two shirts.

A chuckle left her, and it was one of complete understanding. Without any more questions, she gave me a quick kiss and rose off of me, making her way into the bathroom.

**Renesmee's POV **

Things definitely took a violent shove into amazing. Here I was, stark-naked without a care in the world. I smiled to myself, thinking how much everything had changed between us. There were really no more embarrassing, shy feelings when it came to my body… not after the morning I had.

I did, however, kind of feel bad for shredding one of his tee-shirts last night; but the one he tore off of me this morning was his fault, all the way.

I took care of my bathroom needs and brushed my teeth. We barely had any time to make our way into town to eat, much less go shopping. Sighing, I rinsed out my mouth and started getting dressed while Jake took over the bathroom, already dressed himself.

I settled quickly for a pair of skinny jeans and a khaki, shawl-collared sweater, with sleeves that went down past my palms.

My hair was more problematic than I ever could have realized… I definitely had that "just got laid" hair. Since my copper mane was already a nuisance, adding this in really didn't help matters. A quick, messy bun was literally my only option—so I took it.

"You ready?" Jake asked anxiously. I looked over to find him hovering by the door. It was already 11, so we only had one hour to be back on board or the ship would leave without us.

"Yep," I said, flying quickly over to my purse before bolting to his side.

We made our way quickly off the ship and into town, settling for two cups of coffee and three huge muffins—two of which he ate. We hurriedly made our way through downtown. It was pretty easy to find a place that sold men's clothing.

Jake, of course, didn't try anything on and chose the most obvious selections of shirts that most men would choose if they really didn't care that much.

Luckily, we found ourselves with 15 minutes to spare by the time we made it back to the ship. There was a considerably larger amount of people today, which made me grateful that we were able to board last night. Waiting in a line that led to one of the gangways, I listened to all of the conversations going on around me.

I hated to admit it, but I was just a natural people-watcher sometimes. Humans fascinated me. They were always so caught up in their daily lives—the hustle and bustle of the real world, I suppose. Truly, they were always amusing. Whether it was picking up their kids from school, gossiping in the bathroom, or just relaxing on the beach, I couldn't help but watch their daily exchanges. I could never imagine my mom being so… so… well, human. The thought brought a small chuckle out of me and Jake turned around, looking at me speculatively.

I reached and grabbed his hand, watching his eyes turn hazy with the vision I had conjured of my human mother.

A smile touched his lips, he bent his head slightly to me and said, "More awkward, less pale, and clumsy as anything you could ever imagine." The thought made me giggle to myself again and for an instant, I felt a little envious for not getting to know her as that person everyone had fallen in love with.

Wanting to clear the thoughts from my head, I listened to the couple in front of us. There was a woman laughing seductively about something the gentleman just said and I looked around Jake to catch the sight of her, my curiosity piqued. She had a very stylish brunette hair-do with copper highlights that gleamed with the rare sunlight. I couldn't see, just the side of her face, freckles lightly sprinkling her fair skin with brown eyes that almost reminded me of Jake's. She was attractive in that obvious sort of way, and was dressed nicely—but a bit on the brazen side as she clutched tightly to her gentlemen friend.

I smiled into Jake's arm when she whispered something suggestive to the broad-shouldered man. Jake looked down at me with his own knowing smile, catching what she had said, too. I guess Jacob and I weren't the only ones on here to have some alone time.

The woman turned slightly towards us and blushed when she saw Jake and I look awkwardly away from her, as if we weren't listening.

"Hi," her feminine voice trilled through the air, bringing my gaze back to hers. "I'm Dixie," she informed, holding out a friendly hand.

I couldn't help the look of confusion that caught my expression. Even though she knew that we heard their exchange, she didn't care at all and wanted to greet us, no less. I held out my hand to her, grasping hers in mine for a quick, responsive handshake. Her grasp was firm and confident. Everything about this woman radiated "extrovert."

"Renesmee," I replied, as she let go of my hand and looked over me.

"What an unusual name… I just love it!"

"Thanks, I…" I began, stopping when she made eye contact with Jacob. I felt myself frown with her obvious admiration for my boyfriend—but it wasn't in a threatening way; just like she appreciated his good looks. Could I blame her?

"And you must be…?" she asked, holding out her hand to him.

"Jacob," he replied simply, grabbing her hand for a split second before releasing her grip fastening his hand around mine.

"It is a pleasure, Jacob," she responded with a warm smile, "This is my boyfriend, Ethan," she told us with a lighthearted giggle, grabbing a chunk of her boyfriend's backside, signaling for him to turn around. I felt myself flush, astonished with her candor. At the same time, Jacob coughed in amusement covering his mouth with his fist, hiding his smile from them.

I watched the gentleman turn around, beguiled by the entire interaction. He was the handsome sort; a little over six feet, with dark brown hair, and a chiseled physique—but then, he would probably need one to keep up with her. Honestly, brazen or not, she actually seemed nice and completely entertaining, all at the same time. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Ethan, this is…" she gestured towards me as an opening for me to repeat my name, probably already having forgotten it.

"Renesmee, or just Ness is fine," I replied, placing a greeting hand in his.

"And this is Jacob," she told him.

"Jacob," Ethan's deep voice greeted.

"Nice to meet you both," Jacob replied as they, too, shook hands.

"Is this your first cruise?" Dixie asked. Jacob and I both nodded our heads in agreement, much to her satisfaction. "Oh, my, really? Oh—this is great. I can show you around if you like—we go on this cruise every year," she informed us as Ethan put a welcoming arm around his woman, kissing her hair. They obviously were madly in love; enough to make Jake and I glance at each other, wondering if we appeared this way to others.

"That would be nice," I replied, accepting her invitation. And I thought it would be. She seemed like the open type; one that is no-holds-barred. The kind of girl that just puts it all on the table, like it or not… and I liked it. I liked people who were real and not afraid to be themselves.

We all shuffled forward as the crowd moved, making our way closer to the opening of the ship. "How about we get together this evening for dinner; then, we can show you around afterwards," she responded, happy that we agreed to her offer.

I looked at Jake for an answer, his shoulder shrugging slightly with agreement.

"Sure," I agreed, with a reassuring smile.

"Great! Well, dinner starts at 6 in the banquet hall. How 'bout you guys meet us there? Oh, wait! Actually, we're having dinner with some friends tonight, as well—so, you're more than welcome to join us."

"That sounds great," I replied, trying to remember exactly where the banquet hall was on the map I caught a glance of in our room.

"Well, I guess we will see you then," she said with a sincere smile, waving goodbye as she shuffled into the cruise ship.

Finally, Jacob and I re-boarded, as well and made our way to the room, quickly finding out that it had been cleaned. Fresh linens donned the bed and shelves in the bathroom. I smiled to myself… it was nice to have all of this done for us. There was nothing else that we needed to do except relax.

Then, a thought flooded into my mind. I looked over at the night stand—a handful of foil packets lay in a disorganized pile. Oh, God, how embarrassing! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Now they know what we've been doing in here. This is mortifying.

Jacob was at my side in a second. "What?" he asked, anxiety noticeable in his tone. "What is it?" I couldn't answer, just pointed over at the night stand. His eyes followed my movements before careful realization appeared on his face. He blushed slightly, and then smiled with relief.

"You don't find this humiliating?"

"I'm sure they've seen worse," he responded slyly, waving his hand with slight hilarity.

Possibly, yes… but I still felt a sense of vulnerability and shame. Ugh, this is definitely not how I wanted this day to go. I shook my head, dislodging the uncomfortable thought. What could I do about it?

"Want to go to the balcony and watch the boat take off?" Jake asked, his eyes hopeful, boyish even.

I smiled at him, his emotions completely erasing my apprehensive mood. "I'd love to," I said, placing my hand in his outstretched grasp, and, for the second time, I let him lead me out onto the balcony.

It was more than refreshing watching the boat leave port. Actually, it was a lot quicker than I thought it would be; well, it felt quicker, anyway.

Since then, Jake and I had snuggled up on the couch and watched some old movies. One of them being _Teen Wolf_— we laughed at the irony and cheap, cheesy special effects.

We ate lunch and started eating the dessert left over from last night, our legs sprawled across one another while we sat on the sofa watching Michael J. Fox turn into a werewolf. I nudged Jake and made a really lame joke at his expense. His eyes glowed with humor and just a trace of mischief. I was usually keenly aware of actions taken place around me, but the whipped cream that got flung at my face was definitely a surprise and I hadn't been fast enough to avoid it.

I quickly wiped my face off, my jaw hanging slack from the mere shock. The audacity of this man… my man….

A small food fight quickly ensued. Chocolate, whipped cream, and bits of strawberries scattered the floor, and both of us, while we laughed hysterically at one another, our missiles haphazardly flinging across the cabin of the ship.

Thankfully, he was gentleman enough to clean me up… mostly with his tongue. I never knew human food could be this wonderful, in more ways than one.

I smiled while looking at my dampened reflection in the foggy mirror. My body ached with a delicious soreness, a small reminder of our love making. There was no longer pain when we coupled—just tenderness that I was sure would go away soon. I looked over into the mirror watching Jacob finish his shower, the water floating down on him in a way that made me want to jump right back in… but it was getting late, and dinner would be served soon.

Jake and I readied quickly. The dinner tonight was informal, but I still dressed nicely in a peach halter-chiffon dress and cream stilettos. Jake put on dark-washed jeans and a black button-down shirt, the top two buttons left undone in a way that was making me want to do bad, bad things to him.

Oh, my—how wanton I've become in just the span of one day. I blushed, feeling heat pool over me, spreading down and leaving me aching with need while I looked over him.

"Ready?" he asked, looking at me sheepishly. He's probably trying to figure out what I'm thinking. I smiled.

"Yes." The word is loaded with so many meanings that I flush again at the thought.

"Are you trying to kill me, woman?" Jacob asks, feeling the direction of my wants and needs. I can't help but laugh at his response, and it's a laugh that sounds foreign to my ears. It's husky and loaded with sensual meaning. "You are going to be the death of me," he adds, grabbing my hand before leading me out the door.

I can't believe that we've been on board for a whole day and haven't looked around yet. So much has happened just in the last day that I feel as though a week has passed instead.

As we make our way down in the glass elevators, I look around at all of the luxury. Many people are at the pool, small children in bathing suits cannon-balling into the indoor water. Several sets of adults and parents stand near, probably hoping their children tire themselves out enough to get them to sleep tonight. A giggle slips through my lips at the thought. Children… children… I test the word in my head. Could it be possible for Jake and me to have children? A brief vision pops into my head. Jake's eyes, my smile, his beautiful skin all rolled into one perfect little package. I felt my throat convulse at the idea, and for the first time in my life I find myself considering the thought of having children with the man that is holding my hand.

Oh, God—he's holding my hand! I look up at Jake's face, his eyes alight with an emotion I cannot recognize. Did he see my thoughts? Was I projecting? I was so lost in thought that I'm sure I must have. Quickly, I let go of his hand and look away from him. This is all too soon. He wasn't supposed to see that!

Suddenly, the glass doors open and I breathe a sigh of relief, stepping out with flushed emotion. I begin to walk in the direction we need to go, but stop when I realize he isn't with me.

I turn and see that Jake is still in the elevator, his expression unreadable. Shit! I probably freaked him out; he must be reeling from shock. Doesn't he know girls think about this? Doesn't he know girls dream of their wedding and children before they're even 10 years old? Geez... I sigh and look at him reluctantly. I know the doors are going to close soon and the elevator will ascend with my shocked wolf if he doesn't move… what am I going to say to him?

Abruptly, he leaves the elevator and walks up to me. My breath hitches when he positions himself barely an inch away from me. I can't figure out his mood, which is alarming because I know him so well. I freeze as he places both hands on either sides of my head and bends down to kiss me. Bewildered, I give myself into the kiss, forgetting about any nosy onlookers that may be surrounding us. Now, it's only me and him… and the world just slips away.

He ends the kiss hesitantly, leaving me breathless and panting. Without another word, he turns us and guides my shaky body in the direction of the banquet hall.

Ooooookaaaaay… that was… unexpected, but I follow, almost stumbling with his quickened pace. Should we talk about this? What should I say?

"We'll talk later," he answers soothingly, and for a second I wonder if I was projecting… but I wasn't. He must be just naturally attuned to me now.

"There you are!" A familiar voice captures our attention. I turn to find Dixie and Ethan by a chalkboard sign to the banquet hall.

"Hey," I reply with a smile. "Sorry if we are a little late," I say, glancing down at Jake's wrist watch. It's 6:08. I swallow harshly and let the previous moments slip into the back of my head… for now.

"Nonsense," she chimes, "we just got here ourselves. Hungry?" she asks and I look up at Jacob.

"Very," he replies, squeezing my hand. His voice and motions evoke the memories of this morning into my mind and I unthinkingly blush.

"Me too," Ethan agrees, patting his growling stomach for emphasis. Oh, if they only knew.

"C'mon," Dixie drawls, linking her arm through mine, pulling me away from Jacob and into the banquet hall. I smile at her anxiousness. She's so at ease with herself I don't think she has a shy bone in her body.

I allow her to pull me through the room and listen intently as she points to various people and things. I can hear Jacob and Ethan behind us, carrying out their own conversation about sports or hunting… or some other manly thing that disinterests me.

There are several round tables all meticulously placed with white linen cloths covering them. There are several sets of silverware and crystal glasses for each place setting and, for once, I'm grateful for my upbringing.

The entire back of the room is made up of vast windows that provide an astonishing view for all patrons. Several ornate, modern chandeliers are fixed above us and I look up with wonder, noticing that there is a second story to the dining area.

Dixie catches my glances. "Would you like to sit up there, near the window? The view is breathtaking at this time."

"Yes, please," I mutter, still in serene awe. I've been in some beautiful places and seen some remarkable things in my life, but this… this is amazing.

I'm led up the stairs by Dixie and she hastens us to a table in the center right next to the window. Jacob hurries around me and pulls out my chair before seating himself next to me. Dixie and Ethan sit, as well, and we all look at the small menu options for the evening.

Of course there's fish—halibut. _Yuck_… I hate fish. Jacob decides once again on the rib-eye and various sides and I begrudgingly ask for the same. What I would really like to have is a bear, but it doesn't seem to be an option on their fancy menu. Actually, what I would really like to have is Jacob… I close my eyes as the thought of how sweet his blood tasted this morning tinges my throat.

Unknowingly, I let out a soft moan and open my eyes to find everyone at the table looking at me. Shit! I hold in the awkward chuckle that wants to escape. "Gosh, I'm hungry." My voice sounds weak and embarrassed. Jacob suppresses his laughter and sparks up another conversation with Ethan. I hear the word 'Seahawks' and look towards the window, blushing from what just transpired.

"So," Dixie begins, "are you on your honeymoon or just getting away?"

"Just getting away, I guess," I reply welcomingly, bringing my gaze to her.

"Ethan and I are getting away, too," she mutters softly. "We do it every year since we married five years ago. It's nice to get away sometimes… nice to be alone." She sighs appreciatively and it's visible that sensual thoughts are crossing her mind.

"Do you two have any children?" I ask, wondering.

"Not with each other, no, but from a previous relationship. Trust me," she states, leaning closer to me over the table. "It isn't from a lack of trying." She winks and I feel myself flush again. Jacob hears her as well and his lips peak up with amusement.

Just as she begins talking about their family, a couple strides up to the table. "Oh, good, you're here!" Dixie calls out, and all eyes shift to the couple. My eyes drift over to the young woman that just arrived. She blanches and shifts closer to the young man standing next to her, as all attention is now focused on them. Perhaps she's nervous, or unusually shy…? She's short, really short, actually—about the size of Alice, five feet tall… maybe? Her skin tone is neutral, but radiant. She is also a brunette, with shiny dark hair that hangs flawlessly down towards the middle of her back, and everything is set off with her beautiful hazel eyes that sparkle in the light of the chandeliers. She's quite lovely.

I glance up at the gentleman next to her; he's really something to look at. He is incredibly handsome and stands confidently with her on his arm. He's dark skinned with silky, black hair; he's either Latin or Native American… I can't quite tell. His smile is infectious and perfectly straight as he scans over each of us in a way that would make any girl swoon—any day of the week.

"Jacob, Renesmee, these are our friends." Dixie stands, introducing the two additions to the group. "This is Aidan," Dixie informs, motioning towards the female, and I smile welcomingly as she blushes. "And this is Ryan," Dixie finishes, gesturing at the handsome young man.

"Nice to meet you," Jacob and I say in unison, and they both nod a greeting at us.

"Have a seat," I offer, signaling at the two empty seats for them to sit down.

They both sit and the conversation strikes back up again with new fervor. Aidan is quiet… very quiet—the exact opposite of Dixie. I can't quite figure out if she's standoffish because she doesn't like us, or if it's just her shy nature.

The more she sits with us, though, the more comfortable she becomes. Before I know it, she has us wrapped around her finger with her keen sense of humor. She's sweet, and her smile and laughter is just as infectious as her boyfriend's.

"Have you ever been to Alaska?" Aidan asks me quietly.

"Yes— I kind of have distant relatives there that we visit from time to time," I say, thinking of the Denali clan.

"I've been twice, now, and each time is amazing. Ryan and I just love it," she responds, gazing up at him longingly, and I can't help but mirror her smile.

"So this isn't your honeymoon or anything?" I ask, grinning as she flushes from head to toe.

"No, this is our third anniversary," she informs us and it takes all I have to not reply with an "Awwwww" as he grabs her hand and kisses it. This is a bit surprising, because she looks quite young. I guess true love knows no bounds.

Dinner was heavenly; pleasant, as far as human food goes. As our empty plates disappear off the table, they are quickly replaced with something else—dessert. I stare down at the chocolate soufflé with wonder. I'm sooo full, but it looks amazing.

Jacob's not eating his, either, and I look over at him curiously. He's looking at me, his eyes blazing like melted chocolate. I feel my brow furrow, silently questioning the wild look in his eyes. Instantly, the warmth of his hand is on my thigh and I gasp before feigning a cough so that no one would notice. I look at the couples around us to see if they noticed. They don't appear to be paying attention—they're all caught up in their own conversations… even so, I feel myself turning six shades of red. Do they have any idea what's occurring under the table?

His hand continues to rise up my leg and it takes everything I have inside of me not to moan with anticipation. _Jacob Black, you're insatiable, _I project as he touches me. He gives me a look—one that says, "Oh… you have no idea." I smile and scoop a piece of the decadent chocolate into my mouth, slowly savoring the taste. Knowing he's watching me intently, I give him my best efforts of seduction and groan appealingly with the taste.

Out of the corner of my eye, I catch sight of his jaw clenching as his hand stalls on my inner thigh. I'm starting to learn that men honestly have a one-track mind when it comes to sex. He's so close, a few more inches and he'll be touching me. I shake with anticipation.

Suddenly, his hand falls away, and I'm instantly filled with disappointment. I look up at him; he's smiling wickedly at me. Ugh… he knows what he's doing to me. I ache, needing to be touched and he's not giving it to me—it's exasperating! I go to pick up his hand, but he pulls away. Shocked, I try again, and fail once more, as he pulls further away.

Okay, two can play at this game. "Payback's a bitch," I whisper, loud enough so he can hear me but no one else can.

His grin widens and he leans near my ear and whispers, "Promise?" Instantly, I feel every muscle in my body clench passionately. Dear God… could this get any hotter?

Once dessert is over, we say goodbye to Ryan and Aidan, promising to see each other again soon. Afterwards, Dixie and Ethan show us around the massively large ship. There's a gym—not just three treadmills and some bench weights—but an actual, full-out, everything-you-could-think-of, gym. Impressively, there is a library and I have to make myself not want to go in and delve into one of my favorite hobbies. There is also a bar, another dining area, an internet café, an art gallery, and a shopping center. How is all of this even possible on one ship? I'm quickly reminded of how Jake and I argued about what we'd be doing during our days on the ship while we stared eagerly at the brochures. Now, I think our plans will change as I'm not sure how much I want to leave the confines of our room.

"It was nice meeting you, Ness." Dixie's voice calls me back to the present. We are standing in the hallway that leads to our room, Dixie and Ethan's room on the floor below.

"You, too," I reply sincerely. "Hopefully, we'll get to see more of each other again on board ."

"Of course," she responds, leaning in to hug me. I gratefully return her gesture, pleased that I have a new friend. "Maybe we can get a drink later?"

"Oh, no." Ethan steps in hoisting Dixie in his arms, cradling her like an infant. "You're mine for the rest of the night," he promises, and her laughter trills in the hallway around us.

Jake and I smile as we watch them disappear into the elevator. Yesterday, I probably would have been astonished with such acts, but today… I had a new understanding of physical love.

Smiling, my eyes floated up to meet Jake's, and he was standing there, smoldering with all his hotness. He grabbed my hand and turned me towards the direction of our room, our steps becoming exceedingly quicker the closer we get.

Not even checking if the hallway is empty, Jake suddenly grabs me and forces me against the wall, his lips crashing onto mine with need. Silently, I wonder if this is how a volcano feels before it erupts. Hot, closed in, bursting to get out. I throw my arms around him, returning his force with my own. I don't know how he gets us to the door but he does, and he somehow gets it open.

We stumble in, hands everywhere, undoing buttons and zippers until we are finally just in our underwear. Then, I remember something… his teasing at the dinner table. Yes; I will have to do something about that, and my seductive inner vixen starts to come up with a plan.

With our clothes strewn everywhere, I start to slowly back away from Jacob; his eyes watching me closely.

"What are you doing?" he asks with a thick and silky voice, while he stalks me predatorily.

"Payback, Mr. Black," I respond simply. He halts and a curious smile dances upon his lips.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Oh," I turn and make my way over to the bed. "I dunno… I'm kind of tired." I fake a yawn and stretch, making sure to arch my back enough where my breasts stand out. I look at Jacob, his eyes fixed on my chest as I let my arms back down and I know my plan is going to work.

"Tired?" he asks, his tone full of disappointment.

"Yes," I reply, giggling internally. See—how does that feel? I remember last night when he told me he was tired and my sexual frustration was beyond palpable. How long will I string him along like this? I smile to myself… how long will I last? With the way he is looking at me now, surely not that long. "I just think I'm going to get into bed. It's been an exhausting day," I add, walking over to the closet. I took some time earlier today to set out and hang up some of my clothes. I grabbed a sheer, silky, white lace camisole off a hanger.

Discarding my bra, I throw the divine, smooth lingerie over my head and turn towards Jacob, stretching again. He's practically immobile. Good, my plan is working.

"Lay down with me?" I ask, walking over to my side of the bed.

He frowns. "Uh, sure." His response was definitely halfhearted. Just wait, Jacob… payback can be excruciatingly blissful if you're patient enough.

I can tell that he has an inkling that something is up, but confusion plays on his features more than anything else as I throw down the blankets, slip myself inside the sheets, and roll over to face the wall.

He turns off all of the lights and slides into bed next to me.

"Renesmee."

"Hmmm?" I hum, trying to sound tired.

"It's not even nine o'clock yet."

"And?" I ask, yawning once more.

"And… you're tired?"

"Mmmmhmmm. Aren't you?"

"Hell no," he replies. "After what just happened in the hallway… how could I be?"

I smile to myself again. "Just hold me," I reply.

Jacob's sighs loudly with disappointment but scoots closer, grasping me in his arms, spooning me.

"I love you," I murmur.

"I love you, too," he replies, kissing the back of my head, and for a moment—all I can feel is guilt. But, that soon changes, because I know the reward will be sweet.

I shuffle my hips backwards, my plan continuing, while placing myself against him. A growl rumbles through him and I become still, feeling him harden against my backside.

"You're such a tease," he says, pushing up against me so I can feel him again.

"I have no _idea_ what you are talking about,"I reply with mock surprise.

His hand rests on my hip before running up and down my side gently. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this game up. Once more, he flexes his hips against me and, this time, I feel my body respond as certain parts of me moisten. God, this was harder than I thought it would be.

"Nessie… please, baby," he whispers in my ear, breathing hotly over me, taking my lobe between his teeth. He plays so unfairly. No man this gorgeous should ever have to beg. Without a second thought, I turn myself over to him and surrender willingly to my own defeat.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Don't be shy- drop a review of the chapter and let me know what you think! ;)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: I Don't Ever Want to Go Back

**Alrighty! Here is Chapter 15. It has been a few weeks since the last update—sorry 'bout that!**

**My beta pumped this out quickly so you guys could get it for this weekend- so props to her- she's awesome! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: I Don't Ever Want to Go Back Home!<span>

A familiar chirp sounds off around me and I flinch, bolting awake. A frown takes over my features as it's disturbing and unnecessarily loud; especially since I'm in the solace of Jacob's warm, comfortable embrace. This is the second time I have awakened in his arms, but it feels just like the first.

The phone blasts again and I sigh gently while I inch slowly out of the strong, copper arms holding me tight, trying hard not to disturb him. As the phone rings for the third time I can't help but look at the clock wondering who's trying to contact me at six in the morning.

It has to be someone in my family—my forgetting-what-it's-like-to-need-sleep—family. It's probably my mom. I had promised her I would contact her but hadn't had the chance just yet… well, okay, maybe I've had the chance, but I don't want to invite my mother into my new world of amazing just yet. Speaking with my parents would/could be a serious mood killer and one that I'm not quite ready for.

By the fourth ring, I make my way over to the bar where my purse is sitting and sift through it to grab the noisy disruption.

Sliding over a button on the smooth face of the phone, I answer. "Hi, mom." I yawn audibly.

"Hi, honey," she responds with fractional disappointment in her excited, lyrical voice. "I didn't wake you, did I, sweetie?"

"Kind of," I reply, rolling my eyes and shaking my head with a smirk of amusement. What did she expect? It's barely dawn.

"I'm sorry, Nessie; I just wanted to make sure you were okay and having a good time. I haven't heard from you yet." Her tone is a bit on the reproachful side.

I groan inwardly. "I know mom, I'm sorry. We're having a good time," I sigh wistfully, "great, actually."

The phone goes quiet for what seems like an eternity. At that moment I know… I know that she knows. Damn it… I knew it would be awkward when she found out that I was… a woman—in a true sense of the word. I feel myself flush at the thought. I wince from embarrassment and I'm glad I can't see her right now. I'd probably be seeing disappointment, arched brows, scalding honey colored eyes, and a disapproving frown on her perfect face.

"Mom?" I hear myself ask, but my tone sounds off. Great, she knows that I know that she knows… does that even make sense?

"Yes, honey, I'm here." Her tone sounds off, too, and I know my father is near or I'd be getting the third degree by now. "It's good to hear that you are well and, uh… having a good time." My face winces awkwardly again. "I have some news."

"Oh, yeah?" I respond, grateful for the change in subject.

"Nahuel is coming to visit, along with the other Amazonian coven."

"Really?" I smile earnestly. They are great friends to us; friends that we haven't seen in quite some time.

"Yes." I hear the appreciative excitement in her tone as well. We may not even be alive if it wasn't for them. "They will be here next week."

"That's great, mom. It'll be good to see them."

"Yes it will, sweetie. We're almost done with your new place. It should be ready when you get back. We sure are going to miss you around here."

"I'm going to miss everyone, too… but I'm ready to kind of be on my own, as well."

"We understand, honey." She sighs knowingly. "We've all moved away to get our own space, it's natural that you would want to do the same."

"Yeah," I agree, but feel slightly guilty, for some reason.

"Well, I will let you get back to… uh… resting."

God, mom, you're making this physically painful for me.

"Okay," I reply, trying to sound nonchalant. "Tell everyone I said hi and that I love them. And thanks for everything."

"I will, Ness, and you're welcome. We love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too, mom," I respond quickly before the line goes dead. Oh, fan-freaking-tastic! Well, at least that's over with. I'm thankful that it was a short conversation but I know there'll be questions when I get home.

I silently wonder if I should tell them about the new extension of my abilities. Talk about an awkward conversation. I can picture it now… "So, mom, dad… I can… uh… read Jake's mind while we're having sex. Who knew?" Ugh. I shake my head, dislodging the uncomfortable thought. Maybe I could wait a few years after things settle down a bit to tell them. What are a few years to an immortal?

Jacob stirs on the bed, catching my attention. I turn in time to watch him reaching out for me, his hand running up and down the sheet where I once lain. I can't help but smile at him as he sits up quickly when he realizes I'm not in bed.

His sleepy gaze sweeps the room and finds me almost instantly. Quickly, I watch his eyes shift to the clock and a crooked, curious smile sweeps over his face. God, he's beautiful.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asks, as the sound of his yawn pulls my eyes down to his perfect mouth.

"Mom called," I answer, holding up the phone as proof.

"Oh." Jacob frowns slightly and I throw the phone back in my purse. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah; she was just worried since I hadn't called yet." I roll my eyes… mothers. Jake nods and shifts on his hands to rest his back against the padded headboard. "Tired still?" I ask.

"No." He snorts. "I haven't gotten this much sleep in years." I feel the familiar gravitational pull towards him and find myself close to his side within seconds. I shift uneasily from one foot to the other. I dislike the thought of him not getting enough sleep. He does too much. Runs a mechanic shop, runs a pack, tries to keep up with me, along with his other constant daily demands. "Ness." Jake grabs my hand and shakes it. "Hey." He tilts my chin up with his other hand. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking," I whisper, bringing my gaze back down away from his.

"About what?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"You're so busy all the time and I really don't like the thought of you not getting enough sleep." And I realize what I say is true… which is kind of a bizarre revelation. Caring for someone like this is a little new for me. I mean, I have always loved and cared for those around me, but this is different. I've never had to worry that much about my indestructible family; especially about their sleeping habits, or lack thereof. This makes me feel different about the world for some reason. It's eye-opening and life-altering.

"I can see a thousand things floating through those eyes of yours, right now," Jake says after a moment. He knows me so well. "You don't have to worry about me. 'Sides, I was built for it. I don't need that much sleep, and honestly, all this sleep is making me sleepier than I ever was before." I want to roll my eyes at his logic, but I suppress the urge. "But… it does have its benefits," he adds with a thick, husky voice that is toe-curling.

I arch a brow at him, and a stupid _I-love-you-so-much-it-hurts_ smile takes over my face. "Oh? And what benefits are those, may I ask?"

He jerks me down onto the bed and I gasp and then squeal as anticipation crawls up my spine. "I think you can figure out that one on your own."

As I lay there in my post-coital bliss, my body is shaking with the aftermath of an amazing orgasm. Who knew life could be this way—this amazing? I guess a lot of people—but seriously… if I knew sex was going to be this good, I would have jumped his bones sooner. I shift onto my stomach and rest my head on my hands, smiling at my wayward thoughts.

"You're smiling like you just won the lottery," Jake says, moving to his side, propping himself up on his elbow.

"I kind of feel like I have," I murmur.

"What is it?" He traces my jaw with his index finger, his features thoughtful and loving.

"I'm just thinking." I sigh contentedly.

"Again?" he asks with shocked, sarcastic pleasure. I reach down and pinch his arm gently. "Hey," he protests, rubbing his arm.

"That's what you get for being smart."

"Jeez, I'd hate to see what I'd get for being stupid." I snort a chuckle at him and he smiles back at me, his gaze slowing, flowing down my naked backside. "So, what are you thinking about this time?"

"Nothing." I blush, not able to admit my thoughts.

Jacob eyes me speculatively. "You've been very thoughtful after the phone call with your mom this morning—you sure everything is cool?"

"Oh," I let out shaking my head negatively. I had forgotten about my mom and her conversation altogether. "Yes, everything is fine with them. I wasn't thinking about her—I was thinking about you." I flush again as lustful thoughts penetrate my mind once more.

"You're very cute when you blush… as is the rest of you." His eyes scrape down my body once more, this time, more slowly. "So, what did your mom have to say?"

"Not much. Just wanted to see how the trip was going, I guess. Oh, and to tell me that Nahuel and the Amazonians are coming for a visit next week," I remember.

Jake frowns quickly, but recovers himself. He's not fond of Nahuel—especially since he made a pass at me several years ago. "It just makes sense, Renesmee." I can still hear Nahuel's voice in my head when he was trying to convince me that we were right for each other—but I never saw him as anything other than a friend.

I remember Jake boiling with emotions when I told him all those years ago… now I realize it must have been jealousy.

Jake shifts uncomfortably and clears his throat from what sounds like annoyance. "So," he begins hesitantly, "why are _they_ coming for a visit?"

"I don't know, actually," I respond honestly. "They have an open invite to visit any time they want—courtesy of my mom and dad." I shrug.

Jake reaches down and tugs at something imaginary on the sheet. He's not happy about this and I can sense it. The whole room charges with a tension that I really don't like at all. "He's just a friend," I tell him.

Jake finally looks up at me. His eyes are free of the amusement that was so much a part of him mere moments ago. "I don't like him."

"You're not meant to—he's part vampire." I push on his shoulder, trying to lighten the mood, and hope he doesn't hate him because of that fact… because that means part of him would hate me, too.

Jacob doesn't laugh like I had hoped. His scowl increases and he cocks his head to one side. "No," he disagrees strongly, "he's competition."

"What!?" My voice is a little louder than I intended it to be. So _that_ is what this is about? Competition? Oh, please! "That's absurd, Jacob."

"Is it?" His tone is almost menacing and it sends a chill up my spine. I yearn to cover myself.

"Yes! That's probably the most ridiculous thing you've ever said to me." I want to say so much more but nothing else surfaces. What could I say that could convince him otherwise? I thought giving myself to him would be all that he would ever need.

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes and shakes his head, furthering his disagreement with me.

"Don't whatever me, Jacob!" I snap, even though I hadn't meant to. When will he realize that there is only one person in this world that I want to be with?

Jake's eyes widen from the sting of my retort. "Well, don't yell at me," he snaps back.

He rises quickly out of bed and, for the first time since we got on this ship, I don't gawk at his naked, chiseled body—though somewhere deep inside, I sigh longingly with admiration. I watch as he shrugs on his underwear and jeans, not bothering to throw on a shirt before heading to the bathroom—appearing to completely ignore me.

When he reenters the room, he has a toothbrush in his mouth and he doesn't glance in my direction. I've covered myself with the sheet and I'm silently praying for a do-over… yes, a do-over would be really nice, right about now. Why is he being like this?

He grabs his phone off of the bar and hurriedly types a text. Who could he be texting at this hour?

Without a second look in my direction, he goes back into the bathroom and finishes brushing his teeth.

I take this brief time to get up and get dressed, myself, no longer feeling like being vulnerably naked. I pull on my underwear, followed by a pair of dark wash jeans and a white, three-quarter sleeve, fitted tee.

I walk over to the desk and grab the itinerary. There is a lot to do; once in a lifetime kind of stuff, and I'm not going to miss out because Jake doesn't know how to control his jealousy—or whatever it is that is plaguing him.

Let's see… today, we can:

Get a couple's massage.

Go whale watching (at scheduled times)

Go kayaking

Go white water rafting

Attend an on-shore excursion featuring:

A train ride

Zip lining

Hiking (trail essentials provided)

ATVing

Exhaling roughly, I gaze out the balcony and realize we are not on open waters, but situated neatly in a port that is significantly smaller than the one in Seattle. I really have no clue where we are, but the water is a deep, rich blue.

Jake's sour mood better change, and swiftly, because I'm not sure I have the patience for it… I want to enjoy myself, damn it!

I sigh loudly again and fold the itinerary, stuffing it in the back pocket of my jeans. I turn and catch Jake watching me while he leans against the frame of the bathroom door. His jaw is clenched, his agitation visible.

I shrug and turn away from him. I'm not in the mood. I'm not in the mood. I'm. Not. In. The. Mood. I hope he hears my body language, and for a second I think about projecting without touch, but decide against it.

I need to brush my teeth. I need to fix my hair… I need the bathroom—and he's standing there, blocking the way. Is it on purpose? I can't tell. I cross my arms over my chest and look at him.

His brow rises as if he's asking, "What?"

"I need the bathroom… please," I say slowly.

He stays immobile.

"Jacob," I huff.

"Renesmee," he sighs mockingly. I feel a smile tug on my lips but I fight it and notice he's doing the same.

"Please move," I plead, and squirm with the need to use the restroom.

"What's the magic word?" he teases, and I feel a tad relieved that his mood is changing.

"Pee," I reply without a second thought.

Jake's mouth drops open and he tilts his head back, laughing loudly. I flutter past him, pushing him out of the way before closing the door. On the other side, I hear him laughing still and I giggle; grateful that he's lightened up a bit.

As I finish readying, I hear Jake's phone ring and I listen intently.

"Sam?" Jake greets. "You get my text...? Right."

Oh, so he texted Sam? Why?

Jake sighs loudly and steps closer to the balcony, further away from me. Vampire hearing, Jake, remember? I can still hear you. I internally roll my eyes at his attempt at privacy. Should I feel guilty for eavesdropping? A little, yes… but I really don't care right now.

"Next week, I think… Yeah… I don't fucking know why." Damn, he's still upset about it. "Let everyone know, 'kay?" He sighs again. "Sure, sure… Yeah, we're good. How's everything there?" I quit listening to all of the _uh-huhs_ and _yeahs,_ and finish getting ready.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I notice that Jake is nowhere to be seen, but the balcony doors are open. I glide over to them silently and sneak a peek at my wolf.

His gaze is on the water, his expression thoughtful while he sits in the chair. His eyes are a clear, almost-bronze as they reflect the clouded sun and ocean.

Is this man really meant to be mine?

"Hey."

"Hey," he mirrors, turning slightly to smile at me. Good, his ill-temper seems to have faded away for now.

"You ready?"

"For what?" His voice holds a promise that it makes me gaze back at the bed.

No! No derailing my thoughts. "For… this." I pull out the itinerary and walk forward, holding it out to him.

He grabs and unfolds it, his face becoming serious for a moment.

"What do you want to do?" he asks, before adding, "After we eat breakfast, I mean." His words are followed by an audible growl from his abdomen. I smile and suppress my amusement.

"I think I want to go kayaking… then, a massage afterwards? What do you want to do after breakfast?"

"Zip lining sounds fun. Not everyone is used to flying through the trees, you know?" he says with an amused, arched brow.

"Hmmm. So we're back to arguing about what we're going to do again."

"We aren't arguing," Jake responds teasingly.

"No, but what should we do today? It's seven in the morning now… the day is wasting away."

"Wasting? It's barely begun, Ness."

Ugh! "Come on." I walk over and pull him to his feet. "Let's go eat breakfast and we'll decide then." I feel like a child on Christmas morning and nothing, I mean _nothing_, is going to stand in my way today.

As we walk into the dining hall, I glance around at all the people. I guess we aren't the only ones ready to start our day. Jake and I make our way up the stairs, close to where we sat last night. I eagerly look out at the view, basking in its glory. It's beautiful here; enchanting, almost. Jacob lets me lead the way as I try to locate a perfect table with the best view.

"Renesmee?" a soft voice calls from behind us, and Jacob and I turn in unison. Aidan and Ryan are sitting at a white linen table, their plates of breakfast half-eaten. "Hey… would you like to join us for breakfast?" she asks quietly.

I look at Jake and he nods in agreement. "Sure." I shrug, and we walk over to their table.

We sit together and the server quickly shuffles over to us to take our order.

"I'll have a glass of orange juice and… ummm..." I begin, as I look over the four options on the breakfast menu. Ewwww… human food. I'm glad I filled up on mountain lion and deer before I came on board. "The spinach omelet," I finish, making a face of disgust.

"For you, monsieur?" the server asks Jacob with a thick French accent.

"Uh," Jake makes the same face of disgust, "got anything with bacon?" He looks up at the server.

"Oui, monsieur, our deluxe breakfast has eggs of your choosing, pancakes, bacon, and honey glazed croissants." Each word is perfectly accentuated and drawn out in the most Parisian way. Hmmm. I thought that he was maybe French-Canadian, but apparently not. Well, he's a long way from home, isn't he?

"I'll have that." Jake nods, pleased with his choice.

"Thank you for allowing us to join you," I tell Aidan and Ryan.

"No problem." Aidan smiles brilliantly. "What are your plans today?" she asks, taking a bite of her food.

"Oh, we haven't figured that out yet." I elbow Jake. "What are you two doing?"

"We're going kayaking." Ryan sits up, slightly more interested in the conversation. He's very attractive when he smiles. I look over at Aidan and she rolls her eyes slightly, as if she doesn't want to go.

"That's what I want to do, too," I admit, elbowing Jake again. I see Jake glance sideways at me and grin.

"Alright." He sighs in submission. "We can go kayaking if it means that much to you." He turns and grasps my head between both this hands and, shockingly, kisses me. I flush but return his public display of affection breathlessly.

We both turn and look at the couple across from us, who are averting their eyes elsewhere. I smile apologetically at them, but only for making them uneasy—not for the kiss… never for that kiss. My heart thuds lightly against my ribs and I can't believe he can still make me feel this way.

"Well, we can all go together," Ryan says questionably looking at Jake. "You two in one kayak and us in another?"

"Sure," Jake agrees, and then they launch into a conversation about sports. My mind is flooded by the candid pictures from the brochure. Bright yellow kayaks floating on a deep blue ocean, with icy-tipped mountains in the background. A smile breaches my lips, and I'm happy my wolf gave into his imprint.

"So, you're excited to go kayaking?" Aidan asks disbelievingly.

"Yes." I gleam back at her. "It's something I've never done before."

"Me neither… but I'm not really all that into it. Sounds like a lot of work. I'd like to get a massage or go to the library," she says, finishing her cup of cappuccino.

"I want to go to the library, too."

"Really?" she asks pleasantly, and I feel a bond surfacing between us.

"Yes, I love to read... it's one of my favorite hobbies."

"Me, too."

I smile as we talk about our favorite books. We actually have a lot in common. She's an avid reader and her vocabulary proves it. She keeps up with my conversation easily, which is surprising because I'm not holding back intellectually like I would with other people. Yes… I like her—she's sweet, but there is a lively side to her that I can see, probably saved just for the people she allows to get close to her.

We finish breakfast rather quickly and make our way off the ship. We follow Ryan, who's leading the way to where they lend out kayaks for the passengers.

Quickly, I zip up the jacket they give all passengers who will be enjoying activities that take place off the ship. It's bright red and has the cruise logo on the upper right breast. It isn't that cold, but the breeze nips at my face. Thankfully, there are very few people kayaking today and excitement begins to rise inside me for a chance to get into the water.

"Care to make a wager?" Ryan asks, eyeing Jacob comically.

Aidan and I walk together behind them and I listen intently on what they are talking about. Jake barely turns to see if I heard—which makes me even more curious.

"Need your old lady's permission?" Ryan prods jokingly.

Gosh, I really wish I could see Jacob's face right now. What on earth are they talking about? I quicken my pace until I reach Jake and link my arm through his.

_What is he talking about? _I project.

Jake's whisper is so low, only I can hear. "He wants to race in the kayaks."

I suppress the urge to laugh, although a smile surfaces on my lips. Yeah, that would be fair; I giggle sarcastically. Two supernatural beings against two humans, they wouldn't stand a chance! I can't help that my competitiveness stirs inside me and I like the thought of winning… but winning against two disadvantaged humans just doesn't seem fair.

_Say no, Jake._

"I did…"

_Hmmm. Well, there is one way to make this fair. _"Okay," I chime in, "how about we race—girls against guys?"

Ryan stops walking and smiles at me. Oh, he likes that idea… an easy win for him… or so he thinks. He looks over at Aidan pleadingly and she looks towards me, her face almost shocked as her jaw hangs slack.

"But that's not even fair," she remarks uneasily. Her gaze moves over Jake's arms and chest and I can tell what she's thinking—how could we ever win against these two?

Ryan looks at her for a moment and shrugs his shoulders. "She's right, it isn't all that fair."

Jacob and I turn and look at one another—the humor in our demeanors is apparent. They have no clue.

"It's fair enough," I challenge, taking a step towards Ryan.

His eyes widen and his smile returns. He looks up at Jacob for an answer. Again, Jake's eyes meet mine and I can tell that he wants to do this. I can tell that he thinks he's going to win. I can tell that he's absolutely lost his mind if he thinks that!

"Alright," Jake replies smiling. "Girls against guys." His gaze flows out onto the water and we all turn to look. "First one to the end of that ravine wins?"

"Sounds good," I agree, returning his smile.

"Nessie," Aidan says softly, tugging at the sleeve of my jacket gently. "I've never done this and neither have you. Ryan goes all the time… we're going to lose," she whispers near my ear. I try not to blanch away at the loudness.

"I think we may have some beginners luck," I whisper back.

"Have you seen your boyfriend?" she whispers again pointing at Jake. "He's… like… built!" she tells me, like I probably hadn't noticed. "And Ryan works out daily—there's just no way we could win."

"It'll be fun either way." I grasp her shoulders lightly and smile. "Trust me."

She leans into my allure and I know I have her. "Okay." She sighs. "But just know I'm probably not going to be much help."

Together, we all walk up to the kayak kiosk and within seconds Ryan and Jacob begin filling out a few forms. For the first time, I look around and I realize the beauty of it all. It almost looks just like the brochure and for a second I become still. The water, the dark mountains, and the overwhelming sense of calm all around us. I let out a breath of appreciation. It's so serene here. I wonder if Jake would ever want to move here…

"Hello?" Ryan's voice jerks my mind away from the incredible, vivid daydream I was having. My eyes focus on him and he looks like I've missed something he's just said.

"Oh." I flush. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"What color do you want?"

"Huh?"

"The kayak," he explains simply.

"Oh." I look at Jacob; his brow is furrowed. He's probably wondering why I'm flustered. "Ummm… yellow is fine… or whatever Aidan wants."

"Yellow's fine with me." She sighs.

"To make things fair I think we should give you ladies a head start," Ryan informs us.

"Uh…" Jake interrupts and I can't help the wry smile that forms on my face. What's he going to say? He'd look like a jerk if he disagreed with Ryan.

"No," I say, letting Jacob off the hook. "We'll start at the same time. Besides, when we win, I want it to be fair and square."

"Ohhhh." Ryan claps his hands together once, excited by the challenge. "You got a feisty one, there, Jacob."

He looks down at Ryan like "you have no idea."

The gentleman at the kiosk is a walking billboard for Northface. He's got disheveled sandy blonde hair, fair skin, and a firm, clean jaw line. The chrome plate on his chest reads "Jeff," and his name suits him; as do the trendy clothes he's wearing.

He deftly talks to all of us, asking us various questions and giving us important information. You can tell he's gone through this spiel a thousand times before and I listen intently over every instruction he has to give.

We all are issued a vest and a fiberglass paddle and told how to use them. He and another gentleman I hadn't noticed before hand over a red kayak to the guys and hoist up a yellow one for us. With all of the men carrying the kayaks over their heads, we make our way to edge of the water that is about twenty feet down from the kiosk.

"You need to make sure you keep your balance. These kayaks are large, but accidents still happen," Jeff says, using his hands as a teaching guide. "Because the water is already so cold," he informs, scooting one of the two-man kayaks to the shoreline, "we're going to launch you guys off here. If you were to launch off of the docks, one of you may fall in and we don't want to risk that," he tells us, before continuing his instructions.

With our life-vests fastened, Aidan and I awkwardly get into our kayak, me in the front and her in the back. After a lot of situating ourselves properly, Jeff finally pushes us out into the water and my excitement peaks to a new level. I have to admit… I'm kind of nervous, but I can't stop smiling from ear to ear.

Per our instructions, I take my paddle and put it against the ground to where it is sticking out of the water vertically, holding us in place while Jake and Ryan man their kayak. Jake's definitely too tall, but somehow he makes it work.

I turn to look at Aidan—she looks nervous and unsure. "Hey, it's okay," I comfort. "We're totally going to kick ass."

She smiles stiffly, unbelieving my words.

The scraping of Jake's kayak against the rocks grabs my attention and I look over as the boys enter the water with a good hard push from our instructors.

At some point, I'm sure I head Jeff say that "racing is not allowed," but there is already a line forming at the kiosk so I doubt they, or anyone else, will notice.

The guys float next to us, and I begin to move my paddle from side to side, gaining a feel for the canoe-like boat.

We all glide forward, testing the water and the craft. Each kayak flows along the water seamlessly while we each get our bearings.

As the water deepens, the motions begin to feel second nature to me. Why haven't I done this before? I love it. The sound of the water pouring over the paddle, the feeling of the ocean moving us gently… it's amazing.

I look over at Ryan who is in the front of the kayak. You can definitely tell he's done this on more than one occasion. They slowly creep forward, passing us slightly before slowing to a stop.

"You got a feel for it yet?" Ryan asks us.

"Yep," I answer enthusiastically. This will be a piece of cake!

Aidan doesn't answer and we all turn to look at her. She shrugs uncomfortably and shifts in her seat. "I'm ready, I guess," she sighs, looking at me.

"Alright, edge forward a little bit," Ryan instructs, and I thrust the paddle in the water, pushing back with enough force to align our kayak with theirs.

Looking back at Jacob, he mouths something I can't quite understand. _Take it easy_… maybe? Is he reminding me to appear to be more human than necessary? I nod at him pointedly, rolling my eyes. Of course I'm not going to jeopardize anything to win a silly race… I don't think…

"Okay," Ryan says, loudly enough for everyone to hear him, "like Jacob said—first one to the ravine wins." He points in the direction of a line of mountains that grossly encroach the water before jutting out with a huge cliff that drops off into the ocean. It's about three hundred meters from where we are now and I'm sure it won't take that long to get there. "You ready?"

I shake my head and look back at Aidan. She does the same.

"On your marks," he says, as I brace myself firmly with my legs. Aidan and I place the paddles in the water opposite of each other while the guys do the same. "Get set… GO!" And we are off.

Moving quickly from one side to the other, I thrust the paddle in the water and push as hard as humanly possible, keeping a lot of my strength pent up. The guys fluidly move ahead of us and I frown, pushing harder.

Aidan is trying hard to keep pace, but we begin weaving in the water out of sync with each other. Shit… if we keep this up, we don't have a chance. Our kayak reacts oddly to our misguided and uneducated rowing, shifting us erratically from side to side.

"How about you just row on the right and I'll take care of the rest?"

"Okay," she calls back uncertainly.

After a few seconds we get a good rhythm going; but the guys have gained a challenging lead during our momentary disruption.

I squint my eyes at them as they make their way further into the open waters, their kayak bobbing and plunging perfectly with the waves. They move so flawlessly together, it's almost unreal. I can tell that Jake isn't pushing very hard. I know he's holding back for our benefit.

Whether it was Jake's pity or the thought of losing, I let go a little more; pushing harder and faster against the water, gaining momentum with each stroke.

"Ness?" Aidan anxious voice calls out with concern, but I keep going, trying to concentrate on not letting the vampire in me take over.

With the guys at least ten feet in front of us, we glide closer to them. Jacob looks over his shoulder and winks at me, pushing harder as he does. Oh, that's the game he wants to play!? I let go a little more and work quickly from side to side. This is really good exercise. Aidan is panting behind me, out of breath, and I can't blame her; my breath is coming out hard as well.

We flow closer to our opponents and I thrust violently against the water, driving us to where Jake is next to me. The smile on his face is amazing and absolutely distracting. I have to make myself look away from him to keep pace as we advance a bit more.

Freeing a little more of my strength, we rush forward—finally equal with the men. With every move of the paddle, each kayak takes turns with the lead. The ravine is getting closer and if I let go anymore I know Aidan and Ryan will be more than curious as to why.

Thankfully, I can tell that Ryan is getting tired, his labored breaths coming out in quick bursts. Jake's breathing is tough as well but less frequent and needy as Ryan's.

Oh my God! We might actually win this!

Aidan and I push a little further and we finally overtake them—but just barely. I smile triumphantly as we continue to flow through the water. I can't help but risk a sideward glance at Jacob, wondering what he thinks of us wining.

Abruptly, he takes advantage of the situation and puts more effort into our little race. The guys immediately plunge forward, and again, we are neck and neck.

With a few more strokes against the water, they surpass us just as we reach the ravine.

Within mere minutes the race is over. Damn… we lost… I look over at my shoulder; Aidan has her paddle over her lap and is grasping each side of the kayak, panting heavily. Momentum keeps gliding us forward though we've all stopped rowing.

"You okay, baby?" Ryan asks out of breath.

"Yeah," she responds. Her tone is filled with relief and excitement. "That was awesome, Renesmee. I thought we didn't stand a chance. Good job!"

"You too!" I call out over my shoulder. "Good job, guys!" I congratulate, even though the sting of losing hurts a little. Damn, I hate losing!

"You guys gave us a run for our money." Ryan laughs. "I was worried there for a second."

"You should have been," I tease.

"So…" Ryan starts as he looks over his shoulder at Jacob. "What do we get for winning?"

I turn slightly to look at Jake, curious as to what he might say. "I don't know, what do you think we should get?" Hmmm… they're a little too playful for my liking.

"Hey!" Aidan interrupts. "We didn't agree to any terms, so you guys don't get a damn thing!"

I chuckle at her response and logic. "She does have a point. You guys aren't entitled to anything!" I agree, before throwing my arm behind me for a very girly high-five from my new friend.

"Must women always stick together?" Ryan says more than asks.

"Yes," Aidan and I answer simultaneously and without a second thought.

"But we won; we should get something, at least," he notes, laying the paddle against his lap while looking back at his woman. Suddenly, he looks almost as if an idea hit him. "I'm sure in need of a massage after that." He feigns hurt. Grabbing his arm he prods his bicep with his long fingers, trying to pretend.

"Well, I am too!" Aidan chides back.

"But you didn't win," Ryan informs gently with a slow, crooked smile.

"Fine! You can go get a massage when we get back on the cruise."

"Oh no," he says lowering his voice, "you have to give it to me." Jake and I make eye contact immediately, thoughts visibly flashing through his beautiful eyes. I wonder if he likes the idea of me giving him a massage. I'm hesitant to admit that I actually like the thought of giving him one.

Here I am in one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen in my life and I find myself closing my eyes, relishing in the thought of my hands on Jacob's warm, taught back… his chest… his legs… his arms… his…

"Only if you agree to take me to the library… and you can't complain about it either!" Aidan negotiates, bringing me out of my internal thoughts.

"Fine, we agree then?"

"Yes," she sighs.

"What about you two?" Ryan's eyes meet mine and I blush. How can I tell them that I'd love to massage my boyfriend and with nothing in return?

"Is that what you want?" I ask Jacob.

"A massage does sound nice," he says warmly. I try to hide my responding smile, and fail. This thought definitely takes the sore loser out of me and chucks her into the mountains. Looks like I win after all.

"Okay," I agree nonchalantly, but inside I'm jumping for joy.

We all make our way to another shoreline and switch so that we are with our significant others. After a short goodbye, we go our separate ways and Jacob and I make our way back out into the open water.

When we return to the ship, my face is a little flushed from being wind burned. Jacob had talked me into doing some of the "On-Shore Excursions." First, we rode ATVs on a trail that led to the zip lines, which he insisted… well, demanded, that we go on. Even I had to admit it was exhilarating. We rode down together while being tethered onto parallel lines that led us all the way back down to where we originally started. He ended up beating me to the end but I had a blast looking around at what Mother Nature had to offer; the beautiful trees and plants, the wildlife (especially the yummy smell of bears), and the overwhelming beauty that is this place, zipping by quickly while I made my way through the canopy.

After all of that, we had a quick lunch before making our way to the observation deck for some whale-watching.

Not only did we get to the elusive humpback whales but a pod of orcas as well. The experience was beyond amazing. They were incredibly large and majestically beautiful—just like the mountains that surrounded us. I was so grateful Alice made me bring my camera. I can't wait to get back home and show off some of the great pictures I got to take. I greedily snapped away at the whales and other aquatic animals. I even got a few pictures of some bald eagles flying over the ocean. I probably took about two hundred pictures or so—but I just couldn't help myself.

I was shocked when Jake asked one of the tour advisors to take a picture of us. While I stood there, posing next to my handsome wolf, I realized this would be our first picture of us together as an official couple. I couldn't help the smile on my face as I stood under the crook of his arm, leaning against the railing of the ship with the ocean and mountains behind us.

After whale-watching, we wandered all over around the ship, getting into every activity we could. We visited the library, spent some time in the media room as well as the mini-mall. I grabbed some souvenirs for my family and friends and a few things for me and Jake.

After showering, we joined Dixie and Ethan again for late meal, before deciding to return to our room, completely and utterly exhausted.

"This day went by too fast. I don't ever want to leave," I murmur sleepily, shifting more comfortably into the chair on the balcony, looking out at the night sky and glistening ocean… I could never tire of this. Tomorrow is almost here and we have to return home. I can't believe it's almost Sunday.

"It has been nice, hasn't it?" Jake asks wistfully, from the other chair; his gaze is steady on the water.

"Yes," I agree, looking at him, "very much so."

He turns to look at me and smiles warmly. God, the things his smile provokes inside of me. My body reacts feverishly as I watch him. The very sight of him sends thick, heady waves of heat over me before settling somewhere down deep inside. All of these feelings from just one look?

My exhaustion flushes out of me rapidly and I want this man… no, I need this man… so much so that I can barely hide my yearning. I'm still so new to all of this, it's disarming.

Jacob sits up slightly, his eyes never leaving mine. His features change slightly as they intensify in the darkness that is around us. It's almost like he knows what I'm thinking; what I'm feeling.

Then, understanding hits me and I remember my dad telling me that Jacob senses my wants and needs. I concentrate harder on the sparks floating around inside me, the thudding of my heart and the thickening of my veins, as all my senses focus on the part of me that wants Jacob in the purest and most physical way possible.

"Come here," he orders gently, his voice so deep and low that I instantly respond. Standing, I walk over to him as I realize my breathing has almost doubled with anticipation.

I stand in front of him and he motions with his index finger for me to come closer. I step in between his legs and lean in slightly. With our faces inches apart, his sweet, intoxicating breath sweeps over my face. "Do you have any idea how incredibly beautiful you are? How sexy you are?" he asks, but I don't have a voice to respond with as my lips ache to feel his.

He leans closer to me, so close that if I pucker my lips we would be kissing… but he doesn't move any further to ease the ache. Instead, he exhales lightly over me and I lick my bottom lip slowly, wanting to taste him.

Keeping his eyes open, he tilts his head back, bringing his bottom lip to mine, gently moving it around the edge. A trembling breath escapes me as he continues to tease me in the most seductive way.

I watch him through heavy-lidded eyes as he begins to trail kisses over my jaw and down my neck, before making his way up to my ear. "What do you want?" he asks gently against the sensitive skin.

"You," I reply breathlessly, my nerve endings fluttering with the sound of his voice.

"No." He shakes his head, gracing my earlobe with his teeth, sending waves of goose-bumps over my skin. "Tell me what you want."

Oh my God… "I want you."

"Where do you want me?"

"Inside of me." I flush at my response as heat pools and radiates inside of me. "Now."

"Now?" he asks, and leans his head back to look at me. I'm so glad it's dark because I can feel myself blushing. "Out here? Impatient tonight, aren't you?"

"With you…like this? Always…" I respond brokenly, as he begins kissing my neck once more. I lean my neck to one side, giving him as much access as he wants while he works skillfully over my heated skin.

I grab onto each of his shoulders, steadying myself. Jacob's hands move to the hem of my jeans, flicking the button open quickly before unzipping them. The sound of my jeans unfastening quickens my pulse even more and I ache to have him inside of me. I want him so badly it almost hurts.

In that moment, feeling my need, his fingers become more urgent and insistent. I reach down and unfasten his jeans while he shimmies mine to the cold floor of the balcony. I glance around quickly, making sure no one can see us—but right now I could care less if they did.

Thankfully, the balcony is very private and the excitement of what is about to take place flourishes inside of me. I step out of my jeans, grateful that I had already taken my shoes off. Before I can take my panties off, Jacob grabs me, pulling me to his mouth.

His tongue dips between my lips and I welcome it, caressing him, joining our mouths the way I want our bodies to be joined. I fist my hands in his hair, demanding more of him.

He wraps his arms around me, bringing me closer to him. I reach down and feel his erection already freed from his jeans and boxers. I stroke over him, working up and down as he becomes harder in my grasp.

"Nessie," he pants as he breaks our kiss, and the familiar sound of a foil packet being opened registers in my ears. I watch as he sheaths himself, turned on even more by the sight of him stroking himself. Again, before I can move to undress myself any further, he stops me, picks me up and straddles me over his parted legs.

Pushing my panties to one side, he slides his fingers along me, before slowly inserting his middle finger. "You're so wet…" He pushes in deeper and I moan. "You're so ready for me." He moves around and around and I lean back and close my eyes, quivering with need.

_She's so hot and wet. God, I can't wait to be inside of her._

I can hear his thoughts and I rise up to look at him a little shocked. They aren't as loud as they are when we are having sex, but I can hear him softly; almost as if he's whispering. Fire erupts in me instantly. I whimper, my need growing by the second. "I want you, Jacob… now."

He brings me forward a bit more and I rise up as he moves my panties to the side once again. I want to tear the lace barrier off, but there is something hot about this; something erotic about being out in the open, too wrapped up in the moment to care about removing all of our clothing.

Before I can even think twice about my panties, he plunges into me so fast and so hard that I cry out from sheer, insurmountable pleasure. He cups his hand over my mouth, muffling my cries.

_Oh, fuck!_ Jacob's silent thoughts burst through my mind and I feel myself respond to him.

"Yes," I agree with passionate yearning. "More," I beg quietly. He obliges fervently, rising up his hips to meet mine quickly.

I begin to ride him wildly, wanting him as deep as he can go, wanting all that his body can give me. There is a forceful and violent pleasure sweeping through me as I move over him. Using the ground to help me bring desire between us, I move up and down, fulfilling the ache and need that is intensifying with each passing moment.

Sweat gathers on his brow as our labored breaths encircle us, basking in our unity. Jacob's thoughts become clouded and I can feel that he's getting close. But I don't let up as the promise of ecstasy encroaches upon my senses as well. I feel myself tighten around him, clenching him tight inside of me.

He curses softly and grabs my hips pushing me further down onto him. I bite my lips to keep from screaming out his name. I want him to know what kind of pleasure he's giving me, how wonderful he can make me feel.

I let go and project everything to him. It's only fair—I can hear him, so he should be able hear me. His eyes close and he leans his head back as he listens to me… sees what I see, feels what I feel.

It's all he needs to send him over the edge and I fall with him as we come together, calling out to one another while we spiral down into the epitome of passion.

Panting heavily, I wrap my arms around his shuttering body and lay my head on his shoulder, fighting the trembling quakes that rack my body as well. Is it supposed to be this good? Will it always be this good?

"Yes… better." Jacob answers my internal questions with a rough, sated voice—and I realize I'm still projecting. _That was amazing, Renesmee._

"It was," I agree, hugging him tightly. "I can't believe we just did that." I laugh, sitting up to look at him. We totally just had sex outside… I feel like I just broke the law or something—it makes me feel all giddy inside.

"Me either... I can't believe you made me do that." He chuckles and my mouth falls open, feigning shock.

"I seem to remember you playing a pretty big part in it."

"Oh, baby, I'm still playing my part."

"Are you, now?" I glance down his body and back up, my eyes meeting his playfully.

"Mmmhmm," he agrees, and I feel him stir inside me, beginning to harden once more. Rachel and Kiera told me about the wolves' stamina, but it still surprises me when Jacob can be ready so quickly after making love. He grabs my bottom firmly in his hands and stands up effortlessly. I giggle and wrap my legs around him, cradling myself to him so he doesn't leave my body. "Now," he begins, leading us into our room, shutting the balcony doors with his foot, "about that massage."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone likes! I'm almost done with the next chapter so the wait will not be so long for the next update. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter! As always- I love my reviewers!<strong>

**On a side note—what does everyone think about Kristen Stewart cheating on Rob—ouch!**


	16. Chapter 16: Home Sweet Home?

**Hellllllo all! ****I'm not going to say too much. Just that I'm looking forward to your thoughts about this chapter: enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Home Sweet… Home?<span>

Although it's only been three days since Jacob and I got on to the cruise ship, it feels like years have passed. I'm a different person now. My body has changed and my heart, mind, and soul have followed suit. So many barriers have been brought down. So many questions answered, only to be followed up by new ones; especially about the new extension of my gift.

Could I ever learn to control it? Or expand it to where I can hear his thoughts without making love? I'm not sure I'd want to breach that kind of privacy. And why is it I can only hear him while he's inside of me… down there?

As I stand in front of the large mirror in the bathroom, blow drying my impossible hair, I can't believe everything that has taken place in just three short days. I've lost my virginity, become this insatiable woman who can't get enough of her man, expanded my gift, and done and seen things that most dream about.

While the kayaking, whale watching, and zip-lining was fun, the most amazing part was when Jacob and I christened every inch of our cabin: the bed, the balcony, the couch, the desk, the Jacuzzi tub last night, and the shower this morning. Oh, yes, the shower was fun. It's hard to believe that we will be going home today.

While the cruise carries on without us, we will get off at the next port and ride a ferry back down to Seattle where my parents will be picking us up. Why, oh why, couldn't we stay just a few more days aboard bliss?

I sigh loudly and continue to run my finger through my copper, unmanageable mane. I don't know if it's the fact that we'll be returning home soon or something else, but I just feel really uneasy about today… wait, no, not just about today, but in general. Something feels off and it's really unsettling.

"You 'bout ready?" Jacob asks, appearing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Yeah." I nod my head before shutting of the hairdryer, placing it back in its holder on the wall. "Are you?"

"Past ready," he replies teasingly.

"I just want to look nice for when we get back." I try to explain why I've been taking my time this morning. Alright, so I may have spent an hour getting ready, but it's just because I don't want to leave!

Jake raises a disbelieving eyebrow, but thankfully changes the subject. "Here," he hands me my cell phone, "your mom called."

"Oh," I wonder, grabbing the phone and looking down at it. Five missed calls and four unread texts. "Jeez, how many times did she call?" I mutter aloud, scrolling through my phone. She called three times—the others were from Carlisle and Kiera… I wonder what they want.

I tap on the message button, curious about my texts.

Hey, girl! How are things going?

I'm waiting to hear all the juicy details when you get back!

Call me,

Claire

I smile and roll my eyes playfully. I'm going to have to tell her some stuff, but not _ALL _the juicy details.

I scan over the next one.

I thought you should know that they hired two new patient advocates for the hospital—so we won't be needing you to volunteer for that position anymore. But feel free to keep in touch. :)

-David

Hmmm. That's kind of weird, but I understand. Actually, I'm kind of relieved, but I will still visit there from time to time—for Kiera and Mr. Howard if for no other reason. I quickly delete the text. I'm not sure how much Jacob would like David texting me. I scroll to the next text.

Renesmee,

I tried calling you several times but it keeps going to voicemail.

Your father and I will be at the port to pick you up at 7:45 PM.

Don't forget, the ferry leaves from Victoria at 5 PM.

Can't wait to see you,

Mom

I suppress the urge to groan at all the traveling we have to do to get back. It would be much faster if we just ran home….

I look at the next text.

Ness,

I need to talk to you—it's important!

Call me the second you get home!

~Kiera

I wonder what could be so urgent. I hope everything is okay.

Suddenly, a thought hits me. Oh my God! What if she's pregnant? I shake my head negatively… no, that can't be it. She gave me the "safe sex" speech, just like my mom. She did call me, though… I wonder if I should call her back. Biting my lip thoughtfully, I decide against it. No, I'll just wait, like her text said.

The uneasiness I've been feeling all morning grows stronger as a frown takes over my features. Why am I feeling so anxious today?

"Hey, you okay?" Jacob asks, his eyes full of concern.

"Huh? Oh, yeah… I think so... I'm not sure. I just got a bad feeling or something."

"How do you mean?"

"I don't know. I can't explain it." But a part of me can… I don't want to leave yet. I really, really don't.

Jacob continues to look over me, as if a wound somewhere on my body is causing me to feel this way. I shrug uncertainly at him causing his frown to increase.

I can't ask him to stay longer because I know he has a life he needs to get back to. I know he has to make a living.

"Are you finished with your bathroom bag?" he asks, his voice unusually weary.

"Uhmm, yeah… here," I say, zipping up the leather bag and handing it to him. He grabs it gingerly, stroking his thumb gently over my fingers, causing shivers to emanate on my skin.

"I'll just put it with the others," he says softly.

I watch as he leaves and finally give up on the thought of staying on board. It would only cause him to feel bad, and that's the last thing I want.

I walk out into our room and glance longingly out at the balcony one last time, taking in the view. After a moment, memories of last night float into my mind and I feel myself flush… that will be a memory I keep with me forever. What will happen when we get home? When will we have time for this much intimacy? I know that I could never live without it again… ever. This is why I don't want to leave; because I know we'll never have this again.

"We're ready now… yes… thank you," Jacob says into the phone next to the bed. He sets down the receiver and looks at me; his eyes are hesitant and his lips pull to one side. "You really don't want to leave do you?" he asks.

I sigh slowly… there really is no hiding it from him. "No, I don't," I admit.

"Me either, but…"

"I know, Jacob. It's okay… honestly," I interrupt reassuringly. Right now I just don't want to hear about all the important things he has to get back to—things more important than me.

He stares at me for a moment, his eyes boring into mine; it almost makes me want to look away. "Why don't you want to get back home? Are you afraid things will change between us?" I feel my mouth grow slack from his question. Honestly, sometimes it's like he has a direct line to my thoughts.

"Kind of."

He nods his head knowingly. "Me too," he confesses.

"Seriously? But I thought…" I begin, astonished by his admission. I hadn't expected him to have these same feelings. I think I just fell deeper in love with him—if that's even possible.

"Of course I am," he tells me, as though I should feel ashamed to think otherwise. "When we get back home I have to share you again and I don't want to. I want you all to myself," he says sweetly, and I feel myself fall deeper once more. Is it okay for women to swoon nowadays? How can I tell him with any type of vocabulary that I feel the same way?

With every other word he takes a step closer and closer until he reaches me. He cups my face in his hands so gently—it's as if he thinks I'm breakable. Leaning down, his lips touch mine softly and I'm instantly transported to a place and time where only he and I exist.

As our kiss deepens, I feel his arms curl around me, holding me closer to him, his tongue invading my mouth. Brusquely, I feel my blood thicken and catch fire, flooding my veins with a familiar want. Lord, the things this man can do to me in one smooth move.

I surrender against him, dragging my hands up his back, curling my fingers around his strong neck. God, I love this man with all of my heart. This love… it's such a strong emotion. How did I live so long without it?

Abruptly, he pulls away and I groan as he ends the kiss against my wishes—a kiss that has left me flushed and panting. When I open my eyes he's looking thoughtfully at me; a million thoughts dancing lightly in the creamy chocolate depths. I really wish I could hear his thoughts right now… and I wish I could tell him why I really don't want to return home.

"What is it that has you so worried?" he asks—again, somehow reading my thoughts. I shrug. I really don't know how to say this. "You can tell me anything, remember?"

"I know," I respond, looking down. I guess if he can be open, so can I. I take a deep breath in. "I'm just concerned that when we get home… well, that we won't have this kind of intimacy."

I watch as his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "You don't have to worry about that," he muses. "We'll make time for each other."

"When?" I ask earnestly, searching his eyes while he considers my question.

"Well… in the evenings and on the weekends I don't have patrol." His tone isn't very convincing and I drop my head again. "Hey," he grabs my chin and tilts it up until our eyes meet once more. "Don't worry, baby, we'll work it out. That's what couples do."

"Yes, but normal couples don't have the family I do… or live the lifestyle you live."

"True," he agrees, before giving me a crooked smile, "but they also don't have your stubbornness and my good looks."

I smirk at him. "Stubbornness?" I ask with an arched eyebrow. "Why, Jacob Black, are you _implying_ that _I'm_ stubborn?"

"No, I'm not implying… I'm calling it like it is," he teases, laughing at my expense. I giggle with him before his face becomes less humorous. "I've seen you in action before. When you want something, you'll stop at nothing until you get it. I love that about you."

"Well, if I stop at nothing until I get what I want," I respond softly, rising up on the tips of my toes to kiss him once more. "Then you better get ready, because I'm looking at what I want right now."

The methodical knocking at the door breaks our trance and Jacob takes a deep breath in before kissing the end of my nose. "We'll finish that later," he promises with a wink before making his way to the door.

Understandably, I'm beaming from the transaction as I watch intently at his retreating backside; enjoying the sight of him smoothly bending to look in the peephole before opening the door a second later.

"Mister Black," the uniformed gentleman nods and Jacob stands aside to let him in. "Miss Cullen," he greets with the same professional gesture, and I find myself doing the same. He walks over to the suitcases that Jacob has stacked on top of one another and hurriedly begins taking them out of the room, placing them on what sounds like a luggage carrier. Once he's finished, he stands at the door and clasps his white gloved hands together. Jeez, so formal. "Your luggage will be waiting for you when you disembark the vessel, sir. It has been my pleasure serving you... and you as well, miss." The gentleman's eyes find mine, and, for the first time, I take notice of his deep green eyes and jet black hair. He's young… nineteen, maybe? He has a nice smile and is quite handsome… but nothing like Jacob.

"Thank you..." I say as my gaze drops to his gold-plated name tag, "Parker," I finish with a grateful smile.

"You're very welcome," he says warmly. I don't know why, but I find myself looking back into the emerald depths of his eyes, shocked by the intensity in them; they are strong, warm, and kind. "Please take the time to enjoy your breakfast and any other activities you may want to experience before we arrive at the next port."

"Oh, we will," Jacob remarks with an unfriendly, dismissive tone and I turn to look at him. He's scowling… why… why is he scowling? Jacob crosses his arms over his chest and his brow creases further.

Honestly, I'm embarrassed by Jacob's candor as I watch Parker's eyes widen frighteningly. Not know exactly what to say, Parker awkwardly takes his cue and steps back before grabbing the door. "Good day, miss," he says softly, giving me an apologetic nod as he closes the door.

For a moment, I'm stunned by what just took place. It's not like Jacob to be so rude with people… well, never around me.

Finally, finding my voice, I look over at him. "What is wrong with you, Jacob?" I ask, my displeasure for his rudeness apparent.

"Like you don't know," he replies, cocking his head to one side. Oh… this man can be just as infuriating as he is beautiful.

"All I know is you about scared the living hell out of the poor boy."

"He was flirting with you," Jacob explains bitterly, throwing out a long copper arm, gesturing towards the cabin door.

Flirting? Ha! If he thinks that is flirting…

"Really, Jacob? Flirting? Hardly, he was just being nice."

"You didn't see the way he was looking at you, Renesmee."

I feel myself wincing at his words. Oh great, now he's back to calling me Renesmee again—and not in the cute, loving way I like. With the way I'm feeling today, I'm really not up for this.

"I don't want to argue with you about this. I don't want to argue, period." I exhale in resignation. And I really don't. I don't want to spend the last bit of time we have alone—fighting. I will, however, find a more appropriate time to bring this back up, but now is just _not_ the time. "I swear you have the temper of a five year old sometimes," I can't help but add, unable to help myself.

I watch as he raises a perfect black eyebrow and smirks at me. "I could say the same for you, you know?"

I open my mouth to argue with him, but close it quickly, my teeth clicking shut. He's trying to goad me on purpose to prove that he's right. I purse my lips at him, but I'm sure he can see the humor vivid in my eyes. "Well, you do always rise to the occasion." I counter.

Suddenly, he takes two long strides towards me, taking me by surprise. I gaze up at him and slow smile takes over my features as I notice the passionate glint in his eyes. Softly, he tucks several strands of hair behind my ear before lowering his head to mine. I close my eyes instinctively, ready for his kiss as he leans in before whispering softly against my lips, "Well, you do have me there."

Abruptly, he grabs my hand and presses against his thigh before moving it upward and against his growing erection. A small gasp sounds from my lips as I look down his body, seeing where a bulge penetrates tightly against his jeans.

Oh, my! Yes… I need this.

Eagerly, I hold him against my palm, turned on by the fact that I can turn on this magnificent creature, and begin rubbing up and down, feeling him become even harder against my touch.

Hastily, his lips crash down upon mine and sensation erupts, electrically charging the air between us. Everything is everywhere, hands, arms, legs… it's too much… it's not enough.

"But what about breakfast?" I ask between kisses, but for the life of me can't figure out why.

"Fuck breakfast," he mutters, taking my mouth once more.

His words blast through my body and I feel like I'm being chucked into a pit of desire as it courses it way through me, covering and engulfing me. It's a heady feeling, one that clenches every muscle south of my navel. As his lips slowly move to my neck, I feel myself become ready for him. I really can't imagine life gets any better than this.

Quickly, he picks me up, turning slightly to sit me on the bed.

Oh… the bed… I love making love on the bed.

He impatiently undoes his fly and I reach for him, unable to contain myself. I watch engrossed by his response as I stroke over his firm shaft, caressing him in the way he taught me.

I look up in time to watch his head fall backwards and his lips part, a low growl coming from his mouth as I work over him.

With his eyes closed, I don't hesitate to look at him—look at the part of his body I've grown to worship these last few days. He's so beautiful… every inch of him, even here. His body responds to me just as strongly as mine does to him. He wants me, in the most pure and simplest way possible.

As my hand continues to embrace him, I yearn to take him in my mouth again. The only other time I did it, he stopped me just as soon as I began. These past few days has taught me that a great deal of pleasure can come from one's mouth, and I long to return the favor.

Growing more curious, I lower my head, and lick the tip softly, testing it with my tongue.

His responding gasp rings in my ears and I look up at him, shock and need radiating from his body.

That look… my God, that look. His eyes are deadlocked on mine, desire dilating his pupils to a point where they're almost a flat black. More confident by his reaction, I hold his gaze and open my mouth before, once again, licking the head of his member.

I revel in the sound of his breath rushing out of him. It's a sound that takes over my limbs, emboldening me to take him into my mouth. I want this… I want to taste him and to feel him like this.

Gently, he takes hold of my head; threading his fingers through my hair, silently holding me in place. I want to smile at his seductive gesture, but suppress the urge as I encircle him with my tongue in a new and foreign way.

Knowing I could never take all of him into my mouth I grab his shaft once more and begin stroking while my mouth continues to move over his length; my lips sheathing my teeth as I work up and down.

I listen as his heartbeat increases and thrums in my ears as small erotic noises flow off of his lips, enticing me to continue. Even without much experience, I know I could make him come undone this way. He's so close… even now… I can feel it.

"Enough," he warns, his tone is rough, wanting, and tantalizingly alarming.

Before I can form a response, I'm on my back and he's over me, unbuttoning my jeans.

In one swift movement I'm naked from the waist down. I watch as Jacob drops his jeans and briefs to the floor, stepping out of them while I gaze admiringly at his body. My eyes greedily move over him as each muscle shifts and grows taut while he removes his shirt.

Damn, I'm one lucky girl.

Quickly, I yank off my shirt and bra and throw them unceremoniously on the floor as Jacob moves over me, pushing me into the mattress. I cannot stifle the giggle that leaves me, excitement coursing through my veins as I know we two shall soon become one. This intimacy, I pray that it'll never leave us.

Without warning, my heart quickens and redoubles with my thoughts as he positions himself between my thighs; shifting them apart with his legs until I'm completely open and vulnerable to him. His impatience is alluring and calls to my body on a level I'm barely beginning to understand.

Eager with anticipation, I watch as one of his hands moves down between our bodies before he grabs himself, gently placing himself against me. Instantly, I arch my back, encouraging his touch; asking for more as he begins running the tip of his member along me.

Shockingly, my breath hitches before leaving me in a rush. I can't help but to raise my hips up to meet his, silently begging him with my body to relieve the growing ache inside of me; praying for his mercy, praying that he'll soon take me to the edge.

_Please, more! _I project.

But he continues the tormenting provocative pleasure.

Breathless, my eyes find his and he smiles down at me, a teasing _I-know-exactly-what-I'm-doing-to-you_ smile and it's almost my undoing as he reaches the most sensitive part of my body. There is something in his eyes, something so primal that it unfurls pure lust deep within me.

I gasp, unable to fight any longer, and finally relinquish myself to the most amazing pressure. It's an insane sensation, skin against skin. I wrap myself around him, holding on tightly while he languidly moves, gracing me with my own desire.

Everything blurs around me, nothing else making sense but us. Somewhere far off, I hear myself call out his name, my voice a breathless whisper.

Closing my eyes, I push my head into the pillow, searching for something that doesn't quite have a name. Ecstasy? Completion? I don't know.

The sensations are overwhelming; claiming me in every way possible. I'm shocked that all of this could come from a simple soft touch of velvet against velvet.

Panting, my body jerks, responding to his as he works over the central core of my pleasure. It's a heavenly experience and one that I'm sure I will beg for, again and again.

Unexpectedly, all contact stops and I'm left hanging of an unconceivable rack of incompletion. I pry open my eyes, searching for a cause or a reason why he's left me wanting. Suddenly, he shifts and instantly buries himself inside of me, filling me completely.

I hear myself scream as the overwhelmingly surprising pleasure takes hold of my body. This is it… this is what I need. I need him to erase the world, erase the uneasiness and create something more fulfilling.

His thoughts and his wants are now a part of me, bringing me closer and closer to the edge. I listen as his silent words make me realize how much he loves me, how much he wants me, and how this moment eases him in a way that I never knew possible.

As we make our way towards the dining hall an hour later, I'm reminded that I forgot to get a souvenir for Mr. Howard. He's become such a good friend to me lately and I told him that I would bring him back something special.

"Hey." I stop walking and pull on Jake's hand. "I need to go to the shopping center real quick and get something. You go on ahead and I'll meet you in about ten minutes or so."

"Okay." He kisses my forehead. "What do you need to get?"

"Another souvenir." I shrug and smile sheepishly. I've already spent too much on souvenirs. "Do you need anything?"

"Nope, just food," he responds, patting his belly.

"'Kay, I'll see you in a few."

We part ways and I begin to walk, following the marked signs for the mini-mall.

I don't know why, but as I'm walking I'm struck with that uneasy feeling again. I turn around quickly, my senses prickling at the hair on the nape of my neck like I'm being followed.

Jeez, it's not like me to be this paranoid. There are a few people walking in the hall around me, some of them take notice of my sudden action, but none of them seem suspicious. With nothing seeming out of place, I turn back around and take a deep deliberate breath in.

Whoa! Dear God! I blow the air out of my lungs quickly. Someone definitely put on too much perfume this morning! I hold my breath and walk into the entrance of store quickly, wanting to be rid of the stench.

Taking a few steps into the store, I can't help but look around, still feeling uneasy. What is wrong with me? Finally needing a breath of air, I exhale and take a small sniff of the air around me. I can still smell the awful floral scent but it's less severe. It must have been someone walking in the hall. God, it really is too much.

After walking around the store for five minutes or so, I finally settle on a baseball hat for Mr. Howard. I can't really think of anything else to get him that he could use. He's always wearing a baseball hat when I go and see him, so I figured it'd be something he could appreciate.

As I stand in the corner of the store mulling over the choices of hats, the hair on my neck stands up again. Man, I'm really losing it! I rub my neck gently, trying to settle the nerves. Leaning all of my weight to one side, I look down an aisle, finding it empty. I look down another. Okay, Ness… you're really being paranoid, here.

Suddenly, the smell is back and it's stronger than before. I cough loudly as it overtakes my lungs, almost burning them. Dear Lord, it's suffocating! Holding my breath once more, I grab a random hat off one of the racks and make my up the aisle quickly, wanting to get out of here as fast as I can.

Swiftly, I look down at the hat, hoping it's at least masculine enough to give to him. Thankfully, it is. It's black, with snow covered mountains on it, and reads Alaska in white, cursive font… it'll have to do.

As I'm walking up to the cashier an old lady slowly crosses my path and I think I've found the source of the smell. I stop peevishly as she continues with her unhurried pace. Should I tell her? Should I tell her that her Elizabeth Taylor imposter perfume is making my lungs want to explode? Not able to stand it anymore, I shuffle past her and place the hat on the counter, looking at the cashier impatiently. At this rate, I don't have time for manners.

Why, oh why, can't I be a full vampire at this moment? I yearn to be able to hold my breath indefinitely. I watch impatiently as the cashier writes on an old yellow tablet before looking up at me. Quickly, she holds up a finger, signaling for me to wait a moment. Oh, great!

I begin to look at all of the "impulse buys" near the cash register, wanting to distract myself from the need to breathe. In a clear vase on the counter, I spot several glass roses, all of them different colors ranging from pink to yellow. I pick one up, twisting it between my thumb and index finger. As I do, the light bounces off the red crystal tips and it gleams with brilliance. It is rather beautiful. I could get this for Mr. Howard, too. That way he wouldn't have to worry about it dying, like the other flowers in his room. I place it on the counter with the hat and look over my shoulder to see where the old woman has gone to. I need to take a breath… and now!

I can't see her anywhere, so I drop to my knees like I'm tying my shoe and chance a breath while I'm low to the ground. There, much better. As I stand back up, the cashier is eyeing me oddly and I feel myself flush from the situation.

"My shoe," I explain. She nods understandingly but her eyes remain speculative. Jeez, can't people tie their shoes around here?

She grabs the hat and punches in a few keys before doing the same with the rose.

"That comes to forty-eight dollars, even," she informs. I instantly look at the black screen next to the cash register, reading the $48.00 amount in green to make sure I heard right. Is this a joke? Almost fifty dollars for a hat and flower?

I hand her my debit card and, within a minute, I'm out of the store.

As I walk out, I turn to look through the glass window at all of the stuff they have on display to pull unsuspecting patrons into the store. They really have some impressive things for sale on this cruise ship; no wonder I've spent so much money. I giggle at the thought.

Just as I'm about to look away, I catch a glimpse of someone dropping behind a pegged rack to where I can no longer see them. I stop, frozen from the encounter. She was looking right at me, I'm sure of it.

I stand there for a moment trying to see if she'll resurface, but she doesn't. Maybe it was my imagination. I shake my head, closing my eyes before looking once more. But after several moments- she doesn't reappear.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the old lady heading up to the cash register with her hands full of souvenirs and I find the strength in my legs to begin walking again. I really don't want another run in with _her_.

Walking down the familiar corridor to the banquet hall, I get out my phone to text Jacob. I wasn't ready before, but now I'm just ready to be home.

I can't stifle the yawn that suddenly hits me. They've become more frequent ever since we boarded the ferry that's taking us to Seattle, over two hours ago. I grab Jacob's wrist and twist it so I can see the time on his watch. Great, it's 7:30… we only have fifteen more minutes until we're there.

I smile, satisfied that more time has passed since the last time I looked at his watch. I reach into my purse and retrieve my phone, quickly finding my dad's name to call him.

"Nessie?" He answers on the first ring.

"Hey, dad," I greet with a smile. It's good to hear his voice; I haven't spoken to him in days.

"Hi, honey. Are you almost here?"

"God, I hope so," I huff, relieved that it's true.

"We're already at the port. Your mother insisted that we come early," he says wryly.

"Great," I yawn again. "I'm really tired."

"You sound like it." He pauses for a moment and I can hear my mother telling him something but I can't make out the words. "Alright honey, we'll see you soon then."

"Okay, dad. See you soon." I press the end button on my phone and look over at Jacob. He's leaning forward with elbows on his knees, toying with something on his cell phone.

"They're already there," I tell him, trying to get his attention.

"I heard," he murmurs softly, his eyes remaining on the screen of the phone. I arch my brow at him. Guys really only have a one tract mind—and his is currently focused the scores from all of the games he's missed since we've been away.

I shift in my seat and bring my knees up, hugging them as I lay my head down on them. I don't know why, but I keep thinking about earlier when we were on the cruise.

Feeling like I was being followed, the overwhelming smell of the perfume from that old lady, and that woman… that woman's face sticks out in my mind the most. I know I've seen her somewhere before—but I just can't place her. I shudder away my agitated thoughts and look out one of the windows on the ferry. Thankfully, I can see Seattle in the foreground.

Internally, a part of me leaps for joy. After all the uneasiness today, I just want to be near something familiar. I kind of want my mom. I miss her.

I stand briskly from the uncomfortable plastic chairs and stretch. We should be there in no time.

As we carry our luggage off of the ferry, I look around trying to find my parents. The sight of bright red balloons and a big _Welcome Home_ sign grabs my attention. I recognize Alice's small frame near the sign and, immediately, I stop dead in my tracks for the second time today.

"Oh my God," I remark, looking at the welcome party. My mom and dad, Grandpa Charlie, Sue, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Seth, Kiera, and Leah are all there, waiting for me and Jake like we've been gone for months!

"My thoughts exactly," Jacob says with the same amount of shock.

Jacob and I both wave and smile as several hands appear in the air, mimicking our gesture.

We quickly make our way off the large cement gangplank and I relish in the feeling of being on familiar, unmoving ground.

My mom doesn't hesitate—as soon as we're close, she engulfs me instantly, wrapping her arms tightly around me. I close my eyes as I hug her back, taking in a deep breath in of her comforting scent.

"I've missed you, mom," I tell her earnestly.

"Oh, honey." She hugs me tighter. "I've missed you."

When I open my eyes, my dad is near and he wraps his arms around us both. "It's good to have you home, honey." He places a fatherly kiss atop my head and the embrace around me becomes firmer.

We spend another quick moment like this before I'm passed through the line of loving family and friends, each regarding me with a wonderful welcome.

I catch a glimpse of Grandpa Charlie standing behind the reception line and my smile broadens—I haven't seen him in so long. He's even changed a bit. His hair is greyer and he's put on a few pounds. His chief's uniform is a bit tighter around his belly, but he still looks good; healthy, even.

"Grandpa!" I run up to him and throw myself into his open arms.

He envelops me instantly. "I sure have missed you, kid," he says, laying his cheek on the top of my head as moves me from side to side.

"I've missed you, too!" I put my head into his chest and squeeze him harder. "So much."

I know I didn't want to leave the ship… but it's so good to be home.

"Here you go!" Alice's musical voice calls out, and she hands me the red balloons that I had seen earlier.

"Thank you," I reply with a grateful smile, and grasp at the black strings hanging from the balloons. "I love them."

"I knew you would, and you are most welcome," she chimes with a brilliant smile.

Jacob takes the balloons from me and I follow my parents as they lead the way through the parking lot with Grandpa on my side. I feel his arm flow around me as we walk and I'm not sure if I could ever put into words how much I've truly missed him.

"I've seen your new place, Nessie. It's pretty impressive," he says after a beat.

I stop abruptly, narrowly missing an unavoidable and awkward stumble. Oh my God, I had forgotten. My new place… my new house or apartment or condo or whatever it is… it's ready! And Charlie says it's impressive. For him to use a word like that, it must be.

"I haven't seen it yet," I tell him, wondering how much information I could pump out of him before we get to the cars.

"I know," he replies, smiling as he looks down at me, encouraging me to walk forward. "Your mom told me it was a big surprise."

"Yeah," I reply, pulling my lips to one side disappointedly. There's no way he's going to talk.

Just as we are about to make our way to the group of cars that all look familiar, Grandpa begins moving me in the direction of his patrol car as I curiously I look up at him.

"I wanted to give you something before Sue and I head home," he explains, just as we get to his vehicle. I wait patiently while he opens up the back door and reaches in to pick up a medium-sized white box with a dark pink bow on it. It's nice-looking… too nice; Sue must have wrapped it.

"Open it when you get home," he says, stuffing his hands in his pockets before leaning against his cruiser.

"Thanks, Grandpa." I greedily reach out for him again, hugging him tightly. "I'm sure I'll love it."

"I hope so. I love you, Nessie."

My eyes wander up to look up at him, into the same colored eyes my mom once had. "Love you, too," I say as I give him one last squeeze.

"Come and see your old grandpa soon, okay?"

"Okay." I giggle and roll my eyes at the word "old" before letting him go.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watch as Sue walks up to us; Charlie opening up the passenger side door before she comes to stand beside me.

"It's so good seeing you, Renesmee," she tells me, leaning in for a quick hug.

"You, too. I'll come and visit soon."

"Please do," she says with a sincere smile, and I return it.

I turn to the rest of my family as the Swans pull away and look around for Jacob. I haven't really had time to notice him since we got off the boat. My eyes scan the parking lot before I quickly find him, hovering over everyone as he talks with Seth, Leah, and Kiera.

A frown takes over my face as I look at each of them. They are whispering back and forth and Jacob's face is solemn as he looks back at me, a feeble smile appearing on his face before he turns back to Kiera.

What is it? What's wrong? Did something happen to someone in the pack? Why would Kiera be involved with that? A thousand questions float through my mind, and with the look on each of their faces, I fear only the worst of everything. The uneasiness I was feeling earlier comes back with a vengeance. I feel that I'm going to be sick.

Abruptly, Rose and Emmett walk up to me, blocking my view of the curious scene behind them.

"Hey," Aunt Rose grabs my attention as I try to look around them. "We're going to go ahead and go. We'll meet you back at your new place," she says smoothly, and now she has my full attention.

My new place… I test the saying in my head again. _My. New. Place._ My as in mine! Excitement stirs inside of me, pushing the uneasiness to one side.

"Okay," I respond, and the smile on my face mimics the enthusiasm in my voice. "I will see you at _my new place!_"

"See you there," Emmett responds with a smile, rumpling the top of my head. I groan and peel his hand away with one of mine, and fix my hair with the other. Ugh, uncles!

I watch intently as they make their way back to the car with Alice and Jasper before I try to look for Jacob again; still curious about what had taken place a moment ago.

This time, I cannot find him. My eyes flutter through the parking lot quickly, searching for any sign of him. Damn, where did he go? He's not where he was a moment ago. Seth, Leah, and Kiera are gone as well and I stand on the tips of my toes as I look around some more.

I wonder if they were all talking about my new place. Maybe that is why they were whispering—because it's a surprise. But the conversation was serious… and Jake's face… I see it in my head again. When he turned around, his face was so grave while he looked at me. It couldn't have been about anything good.

"C'mon, Ness!" Seth calls out, catching me off guard. I turn to find him waving from the back passenger window of Jacob's Range Rover. Hmmm… I hadn't seen it before. Who drove it here, Seth? I idly wonder how Jake feels about Seth driving his new S.U.V. as I make my way over to it.

Before opening the door, I wave a hand at my parents and grandparents as they slip into their vehicle as well. I have to admit that I feel a tad guilty as I watch them drive away. I've been gone for several days and I'm not riding with them… shouldn't I be? It's weird… I've always rode with them in the past. Is this my place now, next to Jacob? Hasn't it always been my place?

A little confused, I shuffle the indifferent thoughts away as I open the passenger door of the truck and look inside.

I stop, solid in my motions as I look at each of them. Seth, Leah, and Kiera are all in the back seat, forcibly grinning at me. My brow creases in silent question at their actions. Hmmm… this is weird. This has weird written all over it!

Instinctively, I look up at Jacob for an answer or an explanation of some sorts; but his expression halts me as well.

Okay… something is really going on here. He is eyeing me warily but hides it under a soft smile—right, like he can hide anything from me!

"Everything okay?" I ask, stepping up into the truck and placing myself in the leather seat.

"Yes," Seth, Kiera, and Leah say in unison, each of their tones inflected.

Their response sounds staged—like they've all read and rehearsed the word over and over all day. I turn to look at them again, my mouth in a thin line. They're lying to me… all of them. I can't believe it.

"Seat belt," Jake tells me and I arch my brow at him. Is he kidding? I'm the only one here who can't get hurt from a car wreck and he's telling me to buckle up?

Not wanting to argue about it, I reach up and bring the belt down, hearing the faint click as I fasten it into its holster. What are they keeping from me? Whatever it is, I'll have to get it out of them… slowly.

"So," I turn to look at Seth, my first unsuspecting victim. "How have things been since we've been gone?"

"Fine," he remarks simply before throwing his arm around Kiera, slouching closer to her. Fine? That's all I get? From Seth?

I look towards Leah and she shifts uncomfortably under my stare. "What about you, everything good?"

"Yep, same ol', same ol'." She shrugs, looking away from me, her gaze floating towards the window.

Do they really think I'm this stupid? My eyes focus on Kiera and her face falls instantly. Now I know something is up because this girl can never stop smiling. I've often wondered if her cheeks hurt constantly from the sincere, face splitting smile she always carries around.

"How are things with you?" I ask.

"Fine." She gives me the same shrug as Leah and I feel my chin fall as my mouth opens. I can't believe them. My friends, my best friends, each of them, and they are lying to me as if I'm some outsider. It makes me physically ill. No. Nope—I'm not going to stand for this!

"Okay!" I yell, making them all jump as I slap my hands against my thighs. "What in the hell is going on? Why is everyone acting so weird?"

I don't know why, but I find myself looking at Jacob more than anyone else. He's the only one who can't lie to me. I see Jake's eyes jerk up towards the rearview mirror, his gaze settling on Kiera in the backseat.

Uncomfortably hindered by the belt, I move in my seat until I can see all of them clearly. The scene is even stranger than before.

Seth is looking everywhere else but at me, Leah's eyes are focused on something unseen out the window, and Kiera is looking at Seth with pleading eyes; she almost looks desperate, like she's begging for help. That's when I remember something. The text message she sent me on the cruise. She said it was important.

"Kiera," I warn, forcing her to look at me. She glances at me quickly but looks down at her hands a second later, her fingers twisting nervously together. Her silence is like a big slap in the face. "You guys!" I exclaim. I feel like stomping my feet like a three year old. What don't they want to tell me? Do they not think I can handle it?

"Look, Renesmee," Jacob says sternly, bringing my gaze instantly to him. "Your family has gone through a lot of trouble to get your new place ready for you. They've been working on it for weeks. So, we are going to go to your new house and have a good time… because they deserve that. After they leave I will tell you everything, okay?"

"Why can't you tell me now?" I ask, loosely aware that we are now on the road towards my new house.

"Because…"

"Because why?" I continue to prod for information. This is so frustrating!

He sighs harshly and looks at me through the corner of his eyes. "Because… you won't feel like celebrating afterwards."

I feel my brow furrow as I gaze at his profile, the scenery flying by as we drive. His words freeze me to my seat. He said it with such finality, such certainty, that it frightens me.

Suddenly, all the emotions I've felt all day surface once more and I grind my teeth together, holding back a scream. Being frightened, uneasy, worried, lust filled, happy, excited, sad… it's too much… too much to feel in one day.

With everything bubbling to the surface, I glance over in the side mirror of Jacob's truck, looking back at my reflection. Honestly, I look feral. My eyes are wide, my mouth drawn thin. It almost reminds me of that girl I saw for the briefest second on the cruise ship.

Her stark blonde hair, her face, her mouth… they were all wild. Even her eyes were.… Suddenly, a flashback hits me and I can faintly see her face once more. Those eyes… her eyes…

I sit up in my seat, gasping with realization. Dear God, no! Everything becomes so clear. The uneasy feeling, knowing I was being followed… the overwhelming smell, it was all her: a beautifully wild, red-eyed vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked! I almost have the next chapter done- so it shouldn't be too long for you guys to get it. As always- review, review, review!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17: Truth, Lies, & Love

Truth, Lies, and Love

Renesmee's POV

"What?" Leah's strained voice is the first one I hear, but no matter how hard I try, I cannot form a response. Instead, I sit frozen in a complete state of shock. Realization of who I saw on the ship registers in my conscious, stopping my heart from beating, stopping all noise, feeling, and any other senses from entering my body.

Her… that woman… it was a vampire from the new coven; the one that can create odors to mask her own… Gloria, I think her name was.

Fear looms over me instantly when I think of her name; a bone crushing chill makes its way up my spine making me wrap my arms around myself.

A part of me is slightly satisfied that my senses didn't let me down this time; but the other part of me is frightened on the most basic level because I'm highly aware of the fact she was hiding from me for a reason.

She was following me…

Yes.

Without a doubt I know it's true… I know that she was stalking me; but the real question is- why?

Finally, today starts to make sense- but it doesn't ease me; though my senses seemed to have recovered from the sheer shock of unwanted comprehension.

"What is it?" Jacob asks, his voice worried but expectant.

He probably thinks I've figured out whatever bad news they are keeping from me. Should I tell him? Tell him that a possible enemy was too close for comfort.

The only thing that stops me from doing just that is the fact that she didn't do anything to harm me, even though she was very capable of it.

And, when I caught a glimpse of her- she looked frightened. However, that just could have been because I caught her in the act of being an insane, murderous stalker.

Damn it! This is all too much. I'm not sure what I should do.

_Yes you do, Ness… you have to keep your big mouth shut about this!_

With the bad news they have to tell me and the celebration of my new house… this just isn't the time to bring this up.

God, everyone is going to be pissed when they find out that I've held onto this information; but, in my heart I know I have too.

"Nothing," I finally mutter almost incoherently. "I just… I think I forgot something on the ship." I stammer, fixing my gaze out the window. I can't look at Jacob right now. My tone wasn't convincing at all and I'm sure he knows I'm being dishonest.

There is a collective sigh of relief all around me; again raising the hair on the back of my neck. Although it piques at my curiosity, insight of recent events, I don't push for any more information on whatever it is they are keeping from me.

Right now, I need time to think. I have to wrap my head around this.

Gloria… I can remember her now in the clearing by the lake. She was one of the blonde twins. If I remember correctly, her brother is a shield like my mother. Well, at least that is what my dad said. Why would she of all people be following me?

I feel my brow furrow in resignation… this just doesn't make sense.

I'm scared… so scared…

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

She's lying, I know. I can feel it. The hair on my nape sticks out on end, tingling with some unnamed cause.

I know she knows about what happened, but for the life of me can't figure out how she's taking it so well. When Kiera called me this morning, I debated whether or not to tell her. Should I have told her?

Fuck, I don't know. She's going to be pissed at me for not telling her.

I just thought it would be best not to tell her. If I would have, tonight would have been miserable for her and I don't want her to associate her new house with this news. It wouldn't be fair to her or her family.

My eyes wander back up to the rearview mirror, settling on a fidgeting Kiera in the back seat. Damn it… why did she have to tell me? Why couldn't she have waited? I can't lie to Ness… It hurts me to lie to her; and even though I haven't said anything, I still feel like I'm lying.

I got so close to telling her when we were on the ferry earlier; but I kept focusing on something else instead. Plus, I hate to admit it, but, she had on this awful floral perfume that was suffocating me- so it was easier to distance myself from her at the time; but now, not so much.

Aggravated with the direction of my thoughts, I force my eyes forward briefly before chancing a glance at Renesmee. Her eyes meet mine urgently before she awkwardly looks away, focusing her sights out the passenger side window once more.

The setting sun blazes beside her, silhouetting her perfect profile; while her hair burnishes like flames from a dark fire.

God, she's so beautiful; but worry clearly outlines her face.

Does she know; doesn't she know? I can't tell. Whatever she's thinking about right now has her concerned for some reason.

Damn, everything has gotten so complicated since we consummated our relationship. I've become some dribbling, jealous fool around her. And on top of everything else, it's hard to make any new decisions about her now.

She and I are connected in a way that wasn't there before, and I'm no longer protecting her as a friend, imprinter or soul mate… but as a lover.

I sigh roughly, agitated with everything; including the loose-lipped red head in the backseat. Damn her.

It pisses me off that I can't be mad at Kiera for this… it's not like she did it. Can't kill the messenger, right?

I shift uneasily in the seat and reach for the radio, pressing it on before turning it up. The silence in the truck is unsettling. Even Seth is at a loss for words; which I'm sure is only making Nessie more suspicious.

The only thing that can lighten the situation right now is her house. Yes, her new house will take her mind off of everything. As a matter of fact, I'm sure she'll be even more speechless when she sees it for the first time; I know I was.

Even I have to admit, Alice and Esme have definitely outdone themselves this time.

* * *

><p><span>Renesmee's POV<span>

I'm slightly aware of the music playing softly in the background as it hides the fact that no one is talking, not even Seth. It frustrates me to no end; but I just don't want to have one other thing to worry about right now. Instead, I gaze unseeingly out of the windshield as miles and miles fly by.

After some time, the roads become more familiar. I've driven them frequently in the past few weeks; going from the hospital in Aberdeen to the reservation. Once we drive past Forks, I become even more aware of my surroundings.

Admittedly, I can't help but look all around me. I can't shake the feeling that I'm still being followed; though I know it's impossible. The wolves would never allow it.

Damn…I hate the fact that Gloria has ruined my evening like this. I'm sure she and her bright red eyes are going to be in the back of my head all night.

Suddenly, I become acutely aware that there are going to be certain expectations from me tonight. I slowly blow out a bit of air, knowing that I'm going to have to put on a brave face for my family.

I'm not an actress, damn it. If I were, I most certainly wouldn't be an A-lister… more like an F-lister, if there were such a thing.

The only way I can make tonight special is if I put Gloria away, somewhere deep in my mind.

My gaze flows down to the white box in my lap. Grandpa Charlie's gift, should I open it? Maybe it would help… I could use a pick me up right now; but he said to wait.

I can't believe that I am bargaining with myself to resign to tell them everything tomorrow. If I don't, they're going to find out before I want them to and it'll possibly ruin the night. And like Jake said- they deserve to see me happy about my new house and this new chapter in my life.

With slightly more appropriate thoughts, I nod my head approvingly and find the strength to put some more positive ideas in my head.

_They can't hurt you here. They would never try it! They would be slaughtered! _I keep repeating this mantra over and over to make it seem real. After a while it seems to stick.

No… they can't hurt me here or anyone else in my family. They wouldn't dare; it would be the last thing they ever did.

Finally, after an unnoticeable amount of time, Jake begins to slow down on U.S. Route 101 and I look around anxiously.

Instantly, I take notice of some red balloons tied to a perfectly new, extremely elaborate, cream colored mailbox that reads "R. Cullen" in bold gold letters.

Holy Cow… I have my very own mailbox!

I hear the faint click as Jacob flicks on his signal and turns onto a new, unmarked and unpaved road that is partially dirt and gravel.

I know this place. I've hunted through here many times. It would take me no time at all to get to Jake's or the old cottage where I used to live.

I hate that I feel a little excited. Isn't it insane to be anything but frightened right now?

I mean, the threat is still there, hindering my happiness by screaming- _Run away, run away… and tell your parents you are being stalked by an evil vampire_!

Ugh, my subconscious is really annoying sometimes.

As we continue to drive down the dark path that is partially lit with Alice's famous paper lanterns, I listen to the gravel popping underneath the tires. It's a lovely noise, and one that puts me at ease a little more.

Yes, I can be happy about this. I am happy about this. Even though I've experienced many of them recently, it's another life changing event and I'm going to do everything I can to enjoy it; even though impending danger is near… err… well, was near.

As Jacob keeps driving, I vaguely remember that there weren't any houses here before. So, that means they built something from the ground up.

Jeez, only my family could build a complete house in two weeks.

Thankfully, the light around us begins to grow stronger, edging away the uneasiness altogether.

In the darkness of the forest, there is soft lighting coming from everywhere; even above us. I pay close attention to everything; sitting up in my seat a little more as Jacob drives around a small curve before slowing to a stop.

A slow smile takes over my features when I see all of my family members standing at the rear of their cars. Each of them bubbling with excitement in their own way; encouraging my excitement to surface as well.

Immediately, my eyes flow behind them, catching the first glimpse of something new.

I feel my mouth inadvertently fall open at the sight. It a garage… it's a huge garage; one that could easily hold five or six cars with room left over. Curiously, it only houses two wide doors on it. It's cream colored as well, with a short whimsically pointed roof that is embellished with dark wooden shingles that are stacked in thick layers. Honestly, it's stunning.

I lower my head to the windshield, trying to look around for the house. If the garage is this awesome—what is the house going to look like?

Jacob puts his truck in park and places his large hand on my knee, squeezing it. "You ready?"

I swallow thickly and nod.

My eyes watch intently as Jacob gets out, followed by the other wolves and Kiera.

Taking a deep breath in, I push everything to the side of my brain reserved for safe-keeping. I'll keep all bad thoughts in there until later. Right now- I have to do this… I want to do this.

With one last deep breath, I push open the door and hop out of the truck, my gaze moving from side to side in hopes of catching a glimpse of my new house.

After a few steps in their direction, I stop as confusion takes over my senses.

Okay-where is the house? I can smell fresh cut wood coming from every direction. I can smell food—human food; and I know they wouldn't keep that in the garage. I can even faintly smell some of my clothes. The road pretty much stops here, so it couldn't be any further into the woods.

I try to smile reassuringly at everyone but I'm sure it doesn't come out that way. I feel my face tug into an unnatural, awkwardly crooked smile; the kind you give to someone if you think they are a little odd but don't want to verbalize it.

I watch as everyone smiles back at me with knowing looks in their eyes. It's almost as if they are all waiting for me to catch onto some inside joke.

Feeling my brow furrow, I look at each of them waiting for someone to intervene and tell me this is a joke. Wait, is this a joke _or_ is the garage _really_ the house?

It's big enough to be… but not quite what I expected.

I hate to admit that I feel a little disappointed, but I do. What am I supposed to say- _Yay! I get a garage? _

I should be grateful for anything. I shouldn't feel like this. This day has just been so draining I'm not sure I could pretend to be happy about a garage… or a house that I can park in.

I keep walking closer to my loved ones, though my pace has gotten slower. Jeez, why isn't anyone saying anything?

Just as I reach them, a light breeze flows over me and I instinctively take in a breath, sniffing at the air around me.

Hmmm… that's odd. The smell of my clothing is coming from up in the trees. My eyes float upward unexpectedly.

Oh. My. God.

"Oh my…" I hear my breathless response leave me, but my voice is barely recognizable.

I look back at family, unsure if what I'm seeing is really real. Each of their knowing smiles has changed into hopeful ones. I'm not sure if I'm smiling back at them or not… I'm completely numb from the blissful shock they've so kindly given me.

My gaze flies around everywhere before catching a glimpse of Jacob. He's smiling at me too; although his is not the hopeful smile that everyone else has on, but a, I-knew-you'd-love-it- isn't-it-amazing kind of smile.

I frown slightly at his reaction. I thought he would be like me-ogling my new occupancy. The fact that he's not means he must have known about it or seen it before.

I can't help the fleeting pang of jealousy that hits me. He was in the "know" and I wasn't. But, he's been amazing at keeping this secret. If I would have known he knew about it, I'm quite sure I would have wiggled it out of him in the most seductive way possible.

Peeling my eyes away from him, I look back up at the house, finally taking notice of the dark winding staircase that elegantly wraps its way around one of the widest tree I've ever seen in my life. As it twists and turns, making its way upward, my house, or tree house rather, is cleverly and perfectly situated on its thick trunk, braced by branches that jut outwards and densely cup the edges of the house. There are more supports under the house holding it sturdy, and from the looks of it- made from the wood of nearby trees.

The house brilliantly matches the garage with the same soft creamy color. The shingles on the roof are a mixture of all different colored dark wood, layered in a way that is thick and dimensional, complimenting the creative roof that also comes to a short point.

I'm astonished by everything as my eyes glance from one direction to the next. There are many windows in the front; all illuminated from the light inside of the house. It appears to be two stories… if that even counts in this situation.

Honestly, the house is a cluster of different designs, but everything is just so perfect that it all comes together naturally. I can see parts of it that appears to be a bit nautical with the windows and deck, but the dark lumber everywhere gives it a woodsy appeal. It's also whimsical with the uniquely stylish roof but it's earthy in color and class. It is modern in some ways but Victorian in others.

It is so beautiful that I can scarcely believe that it is exists much less that it is mine. It's entirely unique and, well, just so… me.

Lit candles are skillfully spaced on top of the banister of the make shift deck that wraps around the entire house; each of their flames dancing wickedly to the rhythm of my accelerated heart while they glow warmly in the center of the dark forest.

My gaze flutters down the tree once more and I start to take notice of every small detail.

There is a curvy, cobblestone sidewalk that leads from the garage to the winding staircase, and an iron fence that creates a boundary around the property. Nestled inside the fence, there are flower gardens, hedges, and small trees. Everything comes together so beautifully that I feel that I'm going to burst at any moment.

This is much more than I ever could have dreamt or expected. Out of all of the images that have flooded through my mind during the last few weeks- this is the last thing I could have ever thought possible.

I mean- it's a tree house; and one that if it were on the ground would be equally remarkable. It's elegant and raw; creative, but understated to a point of simplicity.

"Well," Esme chimes in, completely reminding me that I wasn't in a bubble drifting up to the stars. "What do you think?" The excitement in her voice is anything but concealed.

I realize now that my hand is covering my mouth and when I go to speak I drop it to my chin. "It's amazing." I whisper in awe.

Several of my family member smile at my answer and venture their gazes upward towards the tree house; appreciation apparent in their longing appraisals.

"Come," Alice says, dashing quickly to my side. "Let's go inside. You're going to love it."

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

Everyone's eyes are on Renesmee as she processes her new home. I got to see it last week, but, even now as I stand here, I'm still in awe of how amazing it really is.

I watch as Alice rockets upward off the ground, flying through the air, urging Nessie to do the same as she lands silently on the deck around the tree house.

Renesmee takes a step backwards, preparing for her own jump but stops before moving any further. Instead of jumping up to the deck, her small pale hand stretches out before finding the wooden railing. She grasps it firmly in her hand, as if she testing it's feel before she begins to slowly make her way up and around the tree; her eyes taking in every detail as she does.

I can tell that she loves it; but, I knew she would. It is pretty awesome.

When she finally reaches landing; the rest of her family follows Alice's lead and begins jumping into the air, landing all around her while Seth, Leah, and Kiera make their way up the staircase with me trudging behind them.

Once everyone has made it up to the deck, Bella makes her way through the small gathering and gently grabs my arm; slightly tugging, encouraging me to follow her as her cold hand gives me unwanted chills. I follow slowly as she leads back through the gathering, only stopping once we are next to Renesmee.

A little curious, I look down at Ness, who's smiling from ear to ear with excitement; causing me to smile, again, like a dribbling fool.

"Here you go sweetie," Bella says holding out her hand to Nessie. "We hope that you find nothing but happiness here." I stand quietly and watch as Renesmee grabs for the small golden box in her mother's hand, and without any delay, starts tearing away at the elegant paper that I'm sure cost too much.

Everyone around us chuckles at Renesmee's hurried pace as her hands blur with enthusiasm; ripping the golden paper to shreds within a heartbeat.

I move closer to her, lowering my head to get a better look as she opens the small, equally elegant, overpriced box.

Inside, there are three bright silver keys all nestled snugly against one another. Each of them are wrapped around a solid wire that holds an unusual keychain.

Gently, she takes out the keychain and examines it more closely.

From here I can see that it's an antiqued silver rectangle, and even more, one with message inscribed on its face.

"_Domus est ubi cor estI_." Renesmee reads out loud. A look of confusion surfaces on her face as she looks up at her mother.

What the hell kind of language is that?

"It's Latin… " Bella answers my internal question before placing her hand on Nessie's. "It means, home is where the heart is."

I watch as a smile forms on Renesmee's lips just as her eyes gleam with unshared tears. Leave it to Bella to be so sentimental with a perfect gift like this.

"I love it." I hear Renesmee tell her mother as Bella wipes away a stray tear that trails down Ness's cheek.

"Look at the keys," Alice's lyrical voice comes from behind me.

Nessie grabs at the keys, eyeing each of them thoroughly before moving onto the next. When she gets to the very last key, she looks up at me and smiles broadly.

"I think," she begins, unwinding the key off the silver loop, "that this one is yours."

My brow shifts upward in disbelief as she hands me the cold, metal key.

I look down at it, a large cursive _**J**_clearly etched on it.

"This is mine?" I ask, but who am I asking? Her mom and dad… or her?

I look down at Renesmee, too uncomfortable to meet the eyes of her father.

"It's yours if you want it." She says shyly.

Finally, I look down at Bella who's beaming with pride, before switching my gaze to Edward.

Yep, just like I thought… he's fuming. From the displeased look on his pale as hell face, I'd even go out on a limb and say that he had no fucking clue that Bella had this key made for me.

"What do you want?" I ask, quickly averting my eyes away from Edward's.

"I want you to have it." She responds even more quietly; flushing violently with each word.

Right now… I just want to kiss her. Just grab her beautiful face between my hands and, in front of God and everybody, kiss her; but I don't. Instead, I tuck the small key into my pocket and moutha quick _I love you_. I don't want to take away this moment for her and make it about us.

Her soft, warm hand rests lightly on my arm, projecting to me our first kiss in her parent's old cottage. Just as it slowly takes over every one of my senses she releases me from her hold and flushes red once more.

I smile. She wants me to kiss her right now. The thought… well, the thought makes me really glad that Bells has put a shield around Ness and myself so Edward can't hear my wayward thoughts.

"Alright, enough with all this mushy stuff," Emmett's booming voice calls out. "Are we going to wait out here all night or are you going to let us in?"

Renesmee gawks at her uncle for a second before recovering herself. She looks down hesitantly at the keys and some unknown emotion crosses over her face. She's feeling so many emotions right now, it's hard for me to pick up on what's wrong. Fear? Happiness? I can't tell.

"Go ahead, honey," Edward's voice is encouraging. "Your new home awaits."

* * *

><p><span>Renesmee's POV<span>

Taking in a steady breath, I look up at Jacob and he smiles before stepping to the side, revealing a big glass door with a dark wooden frame. I can start to see inside the beautiful home but stop trying to look as I fidget with the keys.

I kind of feel like this is our home- mine and Jake's. I mean… it very well may be one day. Feeling like I should include him some way, I hand him my key. "You open it." I tell him, failing to hide my smile.

He cocks his head to one side questionably but takes the keys after a moment and fixes them to the door. As the door opens, I find myself closing my eyes tightly, expectantly. This is it… this is my new home. I'm so anxious that I can barely stand upright.

Keeping my eyes shut, I take in a deep breath before exhaling, ready to take the first step inside my new home.

Suddenly, my world shifts and I am in warm, strong arms. I open my eyes instantly, finding Jacob as he carries me over the threshold, his eyes locked with mine as he does.

I literally have to bite my lip to keep the smile from overtaking my face. He chastely presses a soft kiss on my lips before standing me upright on two very wobbly legs. He's like my new house-breathtaking in every sense of the word.

Once I'm aware of my new surroundings, my eyes greedily pour over each nook and cranny of the house. The inside is just as spectacular as the outside. It is completely open. The floors are made of the same hardwood as everything else. All of the furniture is light; lots of creams and whites, contrasting the dark floor. The couch is huge and fluffy with lots of big cozy pillows.

Honestly, I fight the urge to run and jump on it like a big kid.

The walls are a soft, sandy color, completing the room and all its "shabby-chic" accessories. It's so entirely perfect.

Shockingly, across from the couch is a seventy inch flat screen television that stands powerfully on a short, white, distressed chest of drawers. It's huge… I'm mean freakin' huge- and all mine!

My eyes keep wandering over to find the kitchen, which is visible from here. It's big, bright, and open as well. It, too, is perfectly amazing. It has tons of white cabinets, some with glass displaying the dishes within, and some without. It's offset with beautiful beige granite countertops, and stainless steel appliances. There is an oversized island in the center with several understated barstools accompanying it.

I just can't believe my eyes. Is this real? Is this really mine?

"Say something," my dad's voice light-heartedly cuts through the air. I turn to find everyone standing behind me in the foyer; each of them waiting for my response.

"I can't…" I begin speechlessly, "everything is just so amazing."

I instantly see Esme, Alice, and my mom smile brightly with my response. I can tell that they probably put the most effort into the house and I wish that I could scream out my joy to them, but I'm too speechless at the moment. I give them a reassuring smile and step more into the house so everyone can enter.

"I'm going to go start the grill." Seth says from outside.

"Grill?" I wonder. Why would I need a grill? I don't eat human food that often. Oh… wait, Jake. He will probably be here lot; therefore the other wolves will probably be here a lot too. The thought excites me.

"Yes, the grill" my mom begins, looking up at Jacob. "That is just one of your presents, Jake."

He shifts uncomfortably but smiles politely. "Thanks, Bells." If he's going to spend forever with me- he should probably get used to getting gifts… like Range Rovers and grills.

"Just one of his presents," I question.

"There are other rooms you know." Alice interrupts, chiding with excitement.

"You go look around. I'm going to go help Seth," Jake says, kissing my forehead.

"Okay," I beam up at him, grabbing his arm and stilling him before he can move. I slowly rise onto the tips of my toes and kiss him softly, ending this kiss before it could turn into something else.

I turn to find everyone staring speculatively at the interaction between Jacob and myself. I flush. Oh, right… before I left there wasn't a whole lot of "PDA" going on between us… but, oh my, how times have changed! Blushing furiously, I shrug apologetically and fix my gaze back on my new surroundings.

"I'm pretty sure there's a game on right now," Emmet remarks, eyeing my amazingly large flat screen.

Ugh- even in my own house, I have to put up with watching sports? I groan inwardly, but smile at him, "Fine," I agree, rolling my eyes.

I stifle a laugh as he runs and jumps over the back of the couch, landing on it in a way that I fantasized about mere moments ago; sinking into its fluffy comfort. Gosh, I can't wait to do that.

"Come, let's go look at everything else." Esme says, grabbing my hand before leading me all around my new house.

It's surprisingly large inside. It has three bedrooms and two and half baths.

The entire upstairs is just one huge loft that looks down at the living room. The loft is furnished with a pool table and a small library; fitted with another comfy couch, a few chairs, and a desk that dons my laptop.

The bathrooms are all simple, except for the one in the master bedrooms- which is grossly impressive. It has a large garden bath tub with stone steps, a frosted glass shower, a double vanity and huge gilded mirror.

I'm absolutely in love with the master bedroom, which has an enormous king-sized, four poster bed that I'm quite sure I will have jump up in order to get on. And, like the rest of the house, the room is filled with cool earthy tones and décor.

Amazingly, the master bedroom has French doors that open out to the back of the deck. The view is exquisite and the deck is larger than what is in the front. It has tan comfy-looking patio furniture, a square gas powered fire pit, and… oh yes… my telescope. I know I could stay out here for hours on end.

All of the other bedrooms are very similar in color and in décor, and is just enough for guests to be comfortable.

I feel like I don't deserve any of this… it's too much. But the overwhelming love I have for it silences my need to want to verbalize that statement.

"Do you like it?" Grandma asks from one of the bar stools in the kitchen a while later.

"Are you kidding?" I ask, "It's AMAZING! I love it and I could never have imagined anything more brilliant or perfect."

Her and Alice look at one another and smile excitedly. "We're so pleased you like it."

"No, grandma… I love it!"

"We are so happy that you love it, then." She corrects happily.

"I would have never imagined… a tree house." I shake my head in wonder. "I've never seen a tree house this big in my life."

"It uniquely beautiful, isn't it? Like you… one of a kind," Alice chimes in and I feel myself flush with her praise.

"It is very creative… and so beautiful. You guys did a wonderful job." I tell each of them.

"I just knew you'd love it! We each had a hand in designing and decorating it." Alice brags before adding, "I decorated the living room. Your mom and dad did the master bedroom and bath. Esme did the kitchen, Emmett did the loft, and Rose did the guest bedrooms. Jasper did a wonderful job on the other bathrooms, and Carlisle worked so hard on the deck… I think it turned out so well… we are so glad you like… err… love it."

"Wow," I am dumbfounded by all of the information as I look over at everyone standing near me. I gaze at all of them admiringly. They really did go all out for me. "Thank you all so very much. I don't know what I can say… except that it's perfect… so perfect." I could never express my gratitude in words. I feel like I owe them the world for this.

"Here are your things, sweetheart." My dad says walking through the door. I watch as he effortlessly carries all six pieces of my luggage, the four I left with and the two I bought on the ship. "Do you want me to put them in your room?"

"No, that's okay," I begin, walking over to him. "Here is good. I have some souvenirs for everyone." Excitement stirs inside of me at the thought of giving them each a present; though I highly doubt that it would match the magnitude of this house.

They all begin to huddle around me as I reach down and unzip one of the bags that store all of the mementos that I acquired on the cruise.

I quickly start handing them out one by one; grateful that everyone seems to like each of their gifts.

"Did you have a good vacation?" Jasper asks, proudly looking down at his new Alaskan chess set.

"Oh, my- yes!" I exaggerate each word for emphasis, fixing my gaze on Alice. "I'm so glad you made me bring my camera… I can't wait to show you everything."

"So you had a good time, then?" My mother asks, but her tone a little off. I look over at her, trying not to give too much away. I know she's fishing for information in her - I'm your mother and you can't lie to me; I know you had sex just tell me- way.

"We had an amazing time." I smile emphatically, disregarding her tone. "I can't believe all of the stuff we got to do." Alright, Ness- you sound convincing enough, just keep going. "Kayaking was so much fun… we all have to go soon because it was a blast. Then, Jake and I rode ATV's up a trail before zip-lining back down; which, by the way, is pretty exhilarating when you don't have to put any effort into it. After that we were able to do some whale watching. I took tons of pictures and met some really nice people. Honestly, it was one of the best times of my life." There, at least that statement was true; until this morning that is.

"Sounds like you _did_ have a good time." My mom says a little less accusatory.

"The best," I smile back at her. "Do you like your gift?" I ask, diverting her thoughts further.

"Oh," She looks down large glass snow globe, a white faux blizzard fluttering around vividly in the clear sphere, embellishing the Alaskan scene within. "I love it, Nessie. It's perfect, thank you."

Her eyes soften a bit and a smile touches her face. I can tell that she really does love it. I look over at my dad whose appraising his new, very large, picture book. It contains thousands of stills of the different landscapes in Alaska. He looks thoughtful while he thumbs through it, admiring several photographs.

I'm happy that I chose well for all my gifts and before I can focus on what took place at the souvenir shop this morning my attention becomes preoccupied as Jake and Seth make their way in with Leah and Kiera. I watch as most of them carry in a plate food; hot dogs on one, burgers on another, and barbeque chicken piled high on the last. Jeez, who are they trying to feed- an army?

It smells heavenly and right now, I'm starving… but I don't want to leave my new house just yet to go hunting; so I guess I'm going to have to settle on some people food.

I watch intently as my mom flutters over to what I think is the pantry and pulls out a few bags of chips and paper plates while Alice opens the refrigerator. She ponders her choices carefully before pulling out several bottles of soda.

I can't help but smile at the scene… this is all taking place in my new house!

"You hungry?" Jake asks, looking at me while he sets the hot dogs on the island.

"A little," I tell him; though the thought of hot dogs turns my stomach… yes, that is one human food I don't understand why people like.

"Well, you need to get some before it's gone." Leah jokes, grabbing a paper plate and filling it. Behind her joke is a true warning because she can seriously put away some food.

I wait for all of the wolves and Kiera to get a plate before I decide to pick at a piece of chicken. Surprisingly, it's really good… too good… I guess I'm starting to get a liking for human food.

The night carries on smoothly as we all end up out on the back deck. We all talk candidly to one another for several hours; but the conversation always comes back questions about the cruise. Jake and I answer animatedly while we sit on a lounge together. I'm sitting in-between his legs; leaning my back against his chest as we talk around the fire.

By midnight Seth, Kiera, and Leah are yawning and decline my invitation to stay over as I follow them out to the front deck.

"Thanks for coming over," I tell Leah as she hugs me tightly. "You're always welcome here."

"Good, because I'm expecting breakfast tomorrow morning," She jokes, releasing me.

"Here," Kiera says as I turn towards her. She hands me a card and a small envelope. "Open these after everyone leaves." She whispers before fixing her eyes warily on Jacob. I look up at him, noticing he's returning her unusual glance.

"Ooookay," I respond, looking down at the two envelopes, wondering what could be inside.

"I'll see you soon," She rubs a friendly hand down my arm and I get the feeling that she's comforting me for some reason; which piques my curiosity even further.

"Well Ness," Seth begins, "you got one hell of a place here."

I smile instantly at his words and turn to look at my new house once more. "I do, don't I?"

"Yep. And if you're fixin' breakfast tomorrow you can bet on anything that I'll be here."

"The door is always open for you, Seth… both of you." I tell him before looking at Kiera.

They both nod and smile appreciatively at me, and again, I'm struck with the thought that this is actually happening… this house is actually mine.

"We'll see you soon." Seth tells me and swiftly pulls me into a hug, rocking me from side to side playfully.

"If you can let go of my girlfriend now; I'd like to hug her too." Jacob says, his tone equally playful and serious.

"Someone's gettin' a little territorial aren't they?" Seth teases, squeezing me tighter.

I feel my hearth drop into my stomach at Jacob's words. "You're leaving?" I ask, stopping Seth in his movement. I'm hit instantly with overwhelming disappointment. No! I'm not ready to be separated from him yet. I know it's weird seeing as we've spent every waking moment together these last few days, but it wasn't enough; not nearly enough!

"I have to take them home." Jacob says looking at me like I should have figured out that one on my own.

"We _can_ run home, Jacob." Leah tells him with the same look Jacob just gave me.

"Oh," Esme calls out from inside the house, making us all turn. "We can take everyone home. You stay here, Jacob. We need to be getting home ourselves."

Leah makes a face of disgust but doesn't say anything. No matter how much time she spends with my family she really dislikes being in closed quarters with them for any length of time.

I watch as Esme and Carlisle shuffle outside with the rest of us before Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper make their way to the door.

"Yeah, we should get going too," Rose adds. "We've been working hard on getting this house ready that we really haven't gone hunting much."

I feel myself frown at her words, guilt tugging at heart. "I'm sorry."

"No," Rose leans in and hugs me, "don't be sorry. I'm glad you love it. I wouldn't do it for anyone else but you." She lets go and smiles reassuringly at me.

"We'll come and check on you soon, okay?" Alice says with a swift embrace. Jeez, I don't think I've hugged this much in my life.

After all of the goodbyes, I watch with wry appreciation as Leah and Seth jump down off the deck and land smoothly on the ground before being silently followed by my relatives.

"Oh sure!" Kiera calls out from the stairs, "leave the human to fend for herself," she admonishes jokingly, making her way around the staircase.

I laugh and feel Jacob's arm hang over my shoulder as I fasten myself around waist. We both watch spiritedly as each of them shuffle in and around the cars.

"So," My dad begins, grabbing our attention as he focuses his eyes on Jacob. "You ready to go?"

Jacob shifts awkwardly but doesn't move away from me, "Go?" He asks.

"Yes, go." My dad repeats seriously.

"Edward," my mom warns.

"What," my dad questions, looking down at her. "My daughter just got home and she's probably exhausted from her trip. She needs her rest… and _he_ needs to go home."

"Edward, they were just alone on a cruise together for several nights."

I feel my face catch fire and I hide myself in Jacob's side. God, this mortifying.

"And?" I hear my dad say.

"And, well… she's a grown woman. If she wants her boyfriend to stay the night, then…" My mother's voice trails off at the end and I stifle a groan.

Jacob squeezes my side in a- hey don't leave me to face the firing squad alone-kind of way. I sigh in resignation and turn my face towards my parents; slowly opening my eyes, afraid of what I may see.

I'm instantly plagued with guilt, embarrassment, and frustration when I look at the two of them.

My dad's jaw clenches tightly against his cheek. I can tell that he's less than thrilled by the idea but… what can he say?

My mom is standing with her hands on her hips and neither one of their gazes is leaving the other.

Ugh! Life- why do you have to be so complicated?

"Maybe I should go," Jake says after a moment, stepping away from me.

What? Wait! No! "No," I force myself to verbalize my thoughts. His actions definitely just gave me the push I needed to speak out… okay here goes nothing. "Dad, look… Jake is going to stay the night with me. He'll probably stay a lot of nights with me. I appreciate your concern… but, like mom said… I'm grown and if I want him to stay… then he stays."

I can't believe I just said that… and to my dad! Regret hits me like a ton of bricks when my father's face disappointedly falls into disbelief.

He looks like I just crushed his dreams… or worse, told him that his daughter was no longer a virgin and going to be spending many nights alone with her boyfriend.

Dear Lord, save me now.

I hear my father audibly swallow and I look to my mom for help. Her eyes are also fixed on mine in disbelief… but it's more the appreciative kind of disbelief. I shrug uncomfortably at her and she recovers herself.

"There see, that's settled. You two have a good night and…" My mother begins

"But not too good of a night," my dad interrupts, his tone almost menacing.

I watch as my mom arcs an eyebrow at him before meeting my glance once more. "We'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She says.

"Okay, thanks mom… and dad." I look at him, "for everything. Be sure to thank everyone else for me again, okay?"

"Alright sweetheart," she agrees. "Get some rest."

My mom and dad's departure is uncomfortably welcomed. I hate for them to go, but I'm kind of ready for some alone time; especially after a day like today.

"So, do you really like it?" Jake asks me once we're back inside.

"Yes." I smile up at him. "I really, really do."

He smiles back at me briefly before looking down at the hand that is clutching the two envelopes.

Oh… right, I had forgotten. I move until I'm sitting in a chair that matches the large couch in the living room and look down at the two letters. Both have my name messily scrawled across the front of each of them. One I recognize as Kiera's awful handwriting, while the other I've never seen before.

I excitedly glance up at Jacob, but my smile falls once I catch the sight of him. He's eyeing me nervously, a frown ever-present on his beautiful face.

"What's wrong?" I ask, the letters all but forgotten. These are just house-warming cards, right? Nothing to be nervous about…right?

"I promised I would tell you." He says cryptically.

Tell me… tell me what?

A chill makes its way down my spine as I remember. He promised to tell me the bad news once everyone left. I can't believe I had forgotten. I can't believe I let my guard down this much. Oh, God… Gloria… I had even forgotten about her. Fear clutches at brain as I begin recall all of today's events.

"I have to tell you something as well." I swallow harshly at the churning emotions in my throat. I have to tell Jake about Gloria. "But, you first." I blurt out, not quite yet having the courage to tell him.

"Well," He begins, walking closer to me before sitting down on the couch. He shifts forward until our knees are touching and gently grabs my hand with his. "This morning, Kiera called me while I was eating breakfast alone. She couldn't get a hold of you." He explains, shrugging his shoulders uncomfortably. "And something happened… something at the hospital."

I immediately freeze at his words, my heart plummeting into my stomach. No… No. No. No. No. No. No. I know what he has to tell me before he can say anything else… I can't believe I didn't see it before. Kiera, the phone calls, the texts… her knowing something when no one else did… the hospital.

No… God, No! I feel tears spring into my eyes as, once again, a shocking revelation stills me. "No!" I hear myself yelp out a muffled desperate cry. "He's not… he can't be. No!"

All at once, every emotion I've felt today surrounds me and I break; clutching my sides as though I'm going to splinter out into a million pieces.

Finally, the dam breaks and I let go, uncontrollable sobs racking my body. "No!" I can't believe it… I won't believe it. No! "Please tell me…" I cry out, "please just tell me he's okay!" I beg of Jacob.

Even through the blurry vision of my teary eyes, I can make out Jacob's response.

No. No. Mr. Howard… No. He can't be dead… he just can't be. I didn't even get to say goodbye.

I left… I shouldn't have left. Guilt courses over me, causing me to sob harder. I didn't get to say goodbye. Why didn't I ask Carlisle to change him? Why didn't I spend more time with him?

I'm vaguely aware that Jacob has picked me up and set me in his lap, cradling me against his chest as I weep onto him; my tears staining his shirt.

What is this feeling? Loss? Pain? Grief? Is this what grief feels like? I've never felt anything like this before. How do humans deal with this? It's so overwhelming that I can barely sit upright. No. Mr. Howard… no… please no… I didn't even get to say goodbye.

"He was… my… friend," I tell Jacob, my words a broken mumble.

"I know, baby. Shhhh," he rocks me, "please don't cry." His voice is thick, choked even.

I try to stop the tears, but they continue to flow without ceasing. Even though, I want to…this isn't an emotion I can turn off. Unlike Gloria, I can't forget. I can't push it to the side.

I wish I felt numb again… I don't want to feel like this. It hurts… so bad… why? Why does this hurt so badly? Why did he have to die?

I sit in Jacob's lap for what seems like hours, crying, mumbling… trying and always failing to stop my tears.

It isn't until the early hours of dawn that I awake disoriented in my new bed, surrounded by the warmth of my wolf, that I get up the courage to open the letter that I now know was written to me from Mr. Howard.

I slip gently out of the bed and walk into the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee before going back into my room. Opening the large walk-in-closet that is a wall to wall embodiment of a fashionista's fantasy, I search in vain until I find something comforting.

Throwing on a large, black Dartmouth sweatshirt, I say a silent prayer that it chases away the residual coldness inside of me that hasn't gone away since last night.

Needing some a bit of space and alone time, I make my way out onto the back deck with a steaming cup of coffee in my hand.

Walking over to the long longue chair Jacob and I shared last night, I sit cross-legged on it, staring at the envelope for several minutes. I feel like I've seen this envelope many times as it played a starring role in my dreams last night… but even then I couldn't even open it.

Tearing my gaze away from the letter, I look out at the sun rising over the Olympic Peninsula. It's a beautiful day… and it unsettles me…

Why? Why does it have to be beautiful today? If it were storming and raining… at least it would match my dreary mood.

Questions from last night surface in my brain once more. I just want to know why… why did he have to die? Why couldn't he have waited for me to tell him goodbye? I thought he had more time… I'm redundant in thought over a three letter word… _**why?**_

Tears slowly began to stream down my face, but I wipe them away, wincing at the raw feeling on my cheeks from crying too much.

Begrudgingly, after several calming breaths, I let out a slow sigh and slowly peel open the letter.

_**Renesmee, **_

_**I know if you are reading this letter, I have already passed. My dear child, please do not mourn me, for you have brought life back into this old soul in the few short weeks that I have known you. Tears from your eyes will not bring me back, but good memories will keep me alive as long as you remember. **_

_**Even though I'm grouchy and ill-tempered most of the time, you've treated me with a grace and kindness that is beyond your years. There something about you; something so special that whatever you touch, you bring light to; even to a dark old man like me. **_

_**Cancer is such an ugly word; a word that, even when whispered, can cause such despair. But, in spite of all that, you have given me something to look forward to and a reason to fight this losing battle I'm plagued with.**_

_**As I sit here and ponder my last moments on earth, all of the bad memories in my life become hazy and unrecognizable, while the good ones become all too clear. My wedding day, the birth of my children and grandchildren, the important milestones I've reached or obtained, and then, there is you. The person that reminded me that there are still good people in this world; one's that give and ask for nothing in return.**_

_**Our little chats have been the highlight of my last few days and I hope you know that you will be cherished for the rest of your life. I'm not the most religious man, but I pray that you have the courage to seize life and live it the fullest because it goes by in a blink. **_

_**I have made so many mistakes in my life and I wish I could undo every wrong; but every trial I have struggled through has brought me here- to this moment. For this, I could never want to change anything; so I am thankful to say that I have no regrets. **_

_**If there was anything I could ever leave you with it is this… something that, until now, didn't make much sense: **_

_"**Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things that you didn't do than by the ones you did do. So throw off the bowlines. Sail away from the safe harbor. Catch the trade winds in your sails. Explore. Dream. Discover." **_

_**Mark Twain**_

_**Your friend always, **_

_**Chuck**_

_**P.S.- Thanks for all the cheeseburgers. See you again one day.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you think? ;)<br>**


	18. Chapter 18: Admissions

Hey everyone,

I'm really sorry that this chapter has taken some time to reach you. I've been done with it for a bit but some unforeseen events have caused it to be further delayed.

**On an important side note:**** I want to wish one of my beta's **_UmbrellaBeach_** a proper send off. She's extremely busy and can longer help me. So I will be in search for a new one (which means this chapter is UNEDITED- again, I'm sorry). If any of you are interested- let me know. I need someone who is particularly amazing with grammar, mature, and someone who can get it back to me within a week or so.**

_I **ALSO **want to give a shout out to my constant reviewers. From now on I will start responding to each of them and will answer any questions you may have that you've left in the review (no spoilers, sorry). I appreciate each of you. _

_**ponygirl0316 hpnut1 JaNessie emmiebee11 Music'May3 BrookeMegan**_

_**Noble Korhedron(great beta and reviewer) polly2010 EliTwiVamp dkgors LizBabyGiirl **_

_**twihard86 luv2beloved Bess.B Vanilla19 Rachaelhelsham savvyone **_

_**deadbeautiful **_

_If I've forgotten anyone please let me know and I will list you next update. These are the reviewers that pretty much review every update!_

* * *

><p><span>Admissions<span>

**Renesmee's POV**

The past week has gone by in blur of whirlwind emotions. Truthfully, nothing makes sense anymore… not me, not my parents… not even Jake.

For some reason, I took Mr. Howard's death badly. Honestly, I'm not even sure why. Yes, he was a good friend, but guess I think the real reason I took it hard was because it was the first real loss I've ever had to endure. Not to mention that it's left me with some ever-nagging thoughts that I haven't been able to shake… and one of them is Charlie.

I've finally come to the realization that I will lose my grandfather one day. With the similarities between Chuck and Charlie, how could I not even think about it?

Both of them have almost the same name. They are both fathers and grandfathers… both stubborn… both love sports… it's really hard to overlook all the details.

I realize that these are terrible thoughts and ones that makes me physically ill; but I can't keep it out of my brain no matter how hard I try.

Even more, it's like a chain reaction of awful emotions. I start thinking about Mr. Howard, then Grandpa, I start crying all over again and begin to think about everyone else I will lose one day- Billy, Renee, all of the wolves and their families. Then, I'm weakened; putting myself into too much of a vulnerable state.

Ughh! All of these horrific and overwhelming thoughts keep protruding my mind, and ever since the funeral, I've become someone I don't even recognize anymore. I can't eat, I can't sleep… I'm cranky and ill-tempered. Jake's barely been able to put up with me. He's spends most of his time at work or on patrol; which has made me even angrier because he promised nothing would change… and now… everything has.

Not to mention the fact that when he is here… he isn't with me. He spends a great deal of time in the garage. Turns out, part of the garage was another present to Jake from my parents. The entire right side of the garage was made just for him. There is a car lift, wall to wall countertops with drawers that containing every mechanical tool known to man, a steel pegboard with even more tools, all sorts of machinery and computers that I don't even want to begin to understand, and the frame of a 1964 Pontiac GTO- for him to do his own custom rebuild.

Honestly, I think the garage cost more than everything in my entire house combined.

I can recall now that he stood in shock for about two hours once they showed him. When he said that he couldn't accept it, but they told him it wasn't for him, it was for me… and they hoped he'd use it anytime.

That was probably the biggest lie I ever heard them tell in my life- and we tell _a lot_ of necessary lies! Later that night, my mom pulled me aside and told me it was for him. That she knew he'd never accept it unless he thought it was for me too. She told me that he deserved it, and if he'd let her- she'd give him more- a thousand times over.

Even though I was astonished as well, I felt no jealousy at all… until now- when he chooses the damn garage over my company- but with the way things been between us lately… I can't blame him. In all honestly, I loved the idea of the garage at first. I kind of hoped that it would make it possible for him to be around the house more… I'm not so sure anymore.

Understandably, with all of this going on, I've chosen to completely ignore one other problem… Gloria. Not that I don't think about her, and often; but, I just haven't brought up the fact that I caught her on the cruise ship.

Honestly, I'm not even sure why I haven't told anyone. I know it's going to be an atomic bomb of information and I'm not sure how my family and the wolves are going to take it. Even though I've gone through a few scenarios in my head, it's just not something I want to deal with right now. Instead, I've stayed locked up in my tree-fortress. It's calming to be up here; but no matter how hard I try, I just keep looking over my shoulder. Maybe it isn't just Mr. Howard's death that has caused me to become a starving insomniac… maybe it's her, too. Maybe it's more her than Mr. Howard… the blonde, twin, red-eyed vampire who has plagued my thoughts when I'm all alone.

Even though I've been almost impossible to deal with, Jake's trying a new tactic tonight- my friends. He's invited Claire, Quil, Seth, Leah, and Kiera over for dinner. He told me that cooking might help get my mind off of things… but, instead, I've ordered a few pizzas. Sorry, Jake, but I just don't feel like playing Gordon Ramsey tonight.

Honestly, I just wish I could get over all these negative emotions I'm feeling. I know I need sleep, blood, and even more sleep… but it makes me sick to even think about. Everything is just making me sick- period!

To make things worse, Jake has only spent one night with me…and that was the first night we got home. Since I've fallen into this depression, he and I just argue about everything- and I mean everything! But no matter how angry we get… he still calls or stops to check in on me every day; however, even I can feel that our relationship has taken a turn for the worse.

The sad thing is… I know that this is all my fault. He's tried to be patient and kind with me; but I'm just so temperamental that I can barely put up with myself.

Also, my parents are out of the country because an issue arose with the arrival for the Amazonian tribe and they left to "handle things;" only adding to my depression.

Before my thoughts could turn anymore for the worse, I become vaguely aware of the unfamiliar car driving towards my house.

Slowly, I saunter over towards the window before grabbing my wallet for the pizza.

Reaching the stairs, I take a deep breath in; grateful for the momentary reprieve from myself and my bad thoughts as I languidly descend the stairs.

"Miss. Cullen" the teenage boy asks, looking up at me for a moment.

"Yes,"

"That'll be thirty-two, fifty," he informs me, opening up the back door of his car to retrieve the food.

Just as the gentleman makes his way back onto the highway, I can hear Jake's truck turning close by. I swallow anxiously and try to put on a smile.

Before I realize it, my smile falters into something unnatural and refuses to resurface. With my eyes fixed on Jacob's truck as he rounds the corner, I again give my best effort into fixing my mouth into a welcoming smile; but, no matter how hard I try… it's all in vain.

Damn! Why am I not happier to see my friends? I haven't seen Claire since the bonfire and, honestly, it feels like it's been ages.

With very little energy, I walk over to my car that is sitting outside the garage and place the all three pizzas on the trunk as I wait for everyone.

Leaning against my Camaro, I watch intently as Jacob parks his truck behind my car. As his eyes meet mine, his face becomes darker- almost searing with emotion. He must still be pissed at me from our argument last night. I feel a snap of frustration settle over me. If he wanted to come over here and give me another lecture, I wish he wouldn't have invited company.

Swallowing thickly, I look away from him in time to see Claire fling open the back door to the S.U.V. Quickly, she throws herself out of the truck and stands immobile for several breaths as she takes everything in.

"AHHHHH!" she shrieks loudly. "OH. MY. GOD!" She exclaims even louder, "this place is aaaaamazing!"

I flinch at the loudness but feel a weak smile take over my lips as I swell with a little pride. No matter what has taken place over the last week, I still love my new house.

"Thanks, Claire," I blush. "Would you like a tour?"

"First, I want a hug for the almost birthday girl!" She calls out, bounding towards me in a rush. Birthday? Is my birthday coming up soon; how could I have forgotten?

Within the span of several seconds, she folds me up into a hug. Unintentionally, I take a deep breath in- reveling in her comforting, familiar scent. Although, the smell of her blood should be appealing to me, it's not; and I find myself holding my breath as I return her embrace. Jeez, what is wrong with me?

After a moment, she steps back and grabs my shoulders as she holds me at arm's length, giving me the once over.

"You look different." She says quietly, leaning her head to one side.

I feel my brow furrow. Not her, too. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood.

"Good… I think." She answers, her smile falling slightly. "You've lost weight, Ness." She frowns, her worrisome features becoming more prevalent. Oh great; is this why Jake invited everyone over? Is it some type of intervention?

Just as I think of him, he appears behind Claire; his eyes like liquid pools of murky amber as he looks over me. Even if you didn't know him, you'd know he's upset about something. I watch as his eyes move swiftly down my body and back up, displeasure setting his mouth into a hard line.

Jeez, do I look that bad? I haven't really looked at myself in the mirror lately; but my jeans that seemed to always fit perfectly are now hanging loose around my waist… even with a belt.

I took a shower today. I have on fresh clothes… what is it?

I can feel everyone's stare as they all exit Jake's truck and take in my appearance; each of them with faces of confusion or disbelief. I swallow harshly and try to pretend not to notice.

"Hey everyone," I greet, my eyes quickly meeting each of theirs before I move and grab the pizzas.

Wanting to be rid of the awkwardness, I turn and start walking on the cobblestone path that leads to the stairs before I hear several voices responding to my welcome… a little too late.

Trying to muster up more evading energy, I pick up my pace eager to get tonight over with. I'm only able to take two more steps before having to stop abruptly as Jacob blocks the way. Jeez, when did he get so fast… or rather… when did I get so slow? Instinctively, I take a step back and try to re-balance myself after the momentary disruption. Just as I regain my bearings, he reaches for the pizzas, but I pull away quickly.

No! I'm too annoyed to comply with him right now.

Irritated, I turn slightly away from him when he grabs for the boxes again. He gives me an exasperated look, but I already have my mind made up. I won't concede.

"Just give them to me, okay? Look at you…you barely have the strength to get yourself up the stairs."

I feel my jaw fall open from disbelief. When will he ever realize how strong I am? I'm not some frail human, damn it! I squint my eyes at him angrily.

Again, he reached for the boxes, and again, I move. A look of disbelief takes over his features as he gazes down at me and places his hands on the boxes. "Just give them to me," His voice is slightly menacing, "please," he adds through gritted teeth.

Frustrated, I jerk the boxes out of his hands- hard, ready and willing for any fight it may bring. Before I can realize what is happening, time stalls, and I'm in the air, flying backward. I watch in slow motion as the world slowly turns on its axis. Silently, I beg my body to respond quickly like it normally would; but, instead, my reflexes are slow and uncooperative as I cry out.

I feel my back hit the ground first before my head rebounds off the stone path; my limbs flailing carelessly around me. Instantly, my breath explodes from my chest, winding me as if I just got kicked by a vampire. I eagerly gasp for air as my heart thumps furiously in my chest.

What… in the hell… just happened?

I try to sit up but can't. My mind is reeling, swirling around and around, making me dizzy. Something's not right. I try to focus; however the harder I try the more blurry everything becomes.

Suddenly, my ears begin to function again and I start hearing an obscene amount of noises around me. I can hear the sound of the pizza boxes landing on the ground, several voices saying something I cannot recognize, feet running…

Darkness suddenly takes hold of my conscious. I try to fight it even though it's calling to me like beautiful siren. I open my eyes slowly, unaware that they had even closed. All at once everyone is around me and hovering like I'm a tragic victim in a car accident.

"I'm okay," I hear myself tell them; but my voice is faint. "I'm okay," I try to say louder.

"Call Carlisle, now!" Jake's voice is next to me. I can feel his warmth beside of me, his hands on my face and under my head. I haven't felt his touch in days; I've missed it so much. I try to move my hand to touch him, too, but my arm doesn't even register my request.

"I'm on it," Seth calls back.

"She's bleeding," Leah's gasp rings in my ear.

Bleeding? What? I'm bleeding; where? Too much is happening, all at once.

"Let me see her," Kiera speaks up, her tone professional; she's efficiently turning on _nurse-mode_ as her small hands search over me. "Can you hear me, Renesmee," She asks her voice loud and urgent.

I try… I try so hard to respond, but the darkness ceases me; grabbing a hold of me and dragging me down until no light can be seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

"No! Ness, wake up, baby, wake up!" I yell, as I feel her body going limp.

I look down at her slender face, slightly sunken in from not eating for the past week. She looks so helpless… so frail. She's never looked like this before. She's never been this unhealthy in her life.

"Renesmee," Kiera calls out loudly but Ness stays immobile. "Nobody move her!" Kiera yells, slapping my hands away. "I need a towel or something. God there's so much blood."

"Carlisle said he'll be here in twenty minutes." Seth's informs, deterring my thoughts from the small red-headed imprint.

"What" My voice is unintentionally fierce, "Twenty fucking minutes! That's too damn long." I snap.

"Jacob," Leah's voice is warning and it only pisses me off me more.

"Don't fucking 'Jacob' me, Leah… and why the fuck are you just standing there?! Go and get some towels for God sake!" Leah flinches slightly from my tone. Her eyes quickly move to my bloodied hands before she re-thinks whatever she might have said under different circumstances.

"Jake, you have to calm down. Ness needs you right now. You can't lose it." Quil's reasoning voice is somewhere near me.

If her mom and dad were here, they would have made her eat. They would have made her snap out of this shit she's been in for the last week. At first, when they said they were going Rio because the Amazonians couldn't come here, I was happy those blood suckers weren't coming, but now- I don' know what to think.

I should have made her hunt… I should have made her eat… but she fought me so hard. I've never seen her like this before; it's like she's not even the same person. Even our connection seems fainter, like the pull between us is slightly severed.

"Here," Leah says sarcastically, worry trilling in her tone as she throws several white, clean towels in my hands. Kiera grabs at them quickly; applying one of them to Renesmee's head wound while using the other to wipe the blood from her face.

Head wounds are the worst for blood; but it's not good that she's unconscious. Fear lances through me, making me feel things that I've never felt before in my life. Everything… every single argument, every plea, every eye-roll, head nod, every bad word from the past week… doesn't even matter now.

If only I could take her to the hospital… I can't stand this waiting!

"Did you hear me, Jacob?" Kiera asks loudly.

"Huh? What?"

"Hold this, please. Gently, now." She tells me, grabbing my hand and placing it on the towel that is applying pressure to the head wound.

It's soaked in blood; but I can already tell that it is considerably less than what it was at first. I'm surprised it's taken this long for her to begin healing.

Time seems to drag as Kiera tries several things to make Renesmee regain consciousness. Finally, after the longest fifteen minutes of my life, Carlisle arrives with Esme at his side. They are the only ones that stayed behind and decided not to go to Rio for whatever reason… and for whatever reason- I'm eternally grateful.

I hear rather than see Esme's gasp of disbelief. "Has she been ill?" She asks, but I don't look up at her; my eyes stay remotely focused on the copper-haired girl lying on the ground.

"No… I… I don't know." I answer.

"She looks like she hasn't hunted or eaten in a month." Esme adds, a feral tone to her words.

"I know. I've tried… I've tried everything." Desperation is evident in my voice as two warm streaks trail lightly down my face. Damn it.

Carlisle kneels down beside me, his sickening sweet scent almost too much to bear. "Son, go inside and get washed up. I need your hands to be clean."

"Clean?" I ask as if it's some foreign word I don't understand. "No! I won't leave her." A growl surfaces from my throat as a warning… or maybe it's a cry for help… I don't know.

"Jacob," Carlisle lowers his voice, resting an icy cold hand on my shoulder. It takes everything inside of me not to jerk away at the unwanted contact. "I don't know what is wrong with her yet. We cannot risk any infection. Please go and wash your hands and then come back."

I tear my gaze away from Ness and look at the doc. His eyes are flooded with concern and frustration. "I will be right back," I promise.

He nods before pulling off the bloodied towel on Ness's head. Wanting to return as fast as possible, I throw myself into a dead run. Within seconds, I'm up the stairs and in the house, scrubbing my hands furiously; partly thinking that I could have done this with the water hose down stairs.

Watching the watery blood land and swirl down the drain, I feel a crushing pressure build up in my chest and I brace myself quickly on the sink; emotion tearing at my soul.

I should have gotten to her before she hit her head. I shouldn't have asked for the fucking pizzas… why? Why is she being like this? Why didn't she catch herself before she fell? Why hasn't she eaten?

Slamming a wet fist on the sink, I turn off the water and lean against the counter. This… this is… I don't even know what this is.

"Hey," Leah's voice is unusually sweet behind me.

I take a deep breath in and reach for a paper towel to dry my hands and face with. "What."

"You okay?" She asks, her tone expectant and worried.

"What do you think?" I turn around and ask, sarcasm lancing through my words.

"She'll be okay, Jake. She's the badest part vamp I know."

The fact that she's one of the only "part vamps" that she knows isn't lost on me; however, she sounds so sure…so positive that even I let myself hope a little. Not that I'm thinking the worst of all worsts but it's just that Ness has been so different, that I'm afraid I've lost a part of her forever.

I slowly let myself slide down to the floor, resting my back against the cabinet under the sink.

"I just don't know what's gotten into her. Ever since…"

"What?" Leah asks after my voice trails off.

"The cruise… she's been different. She's always looking over her shoulder, her uneasiness… is… so strong… I can feel it… She's moody as hell. She won't eat, sleep, or even talk unless we're arguing. Whatever we shared on the cruise… it's gone now… like it never existed to begin with."

Leah walks over and slides down beside me, giving my arm at sisterly pat. "You just got to talk to her and find out what's been going on. Honestly, I thought she fell into this… depression," she dances on the last word, not sure what to call it, "when that old guy at the hospital died."

"I thought so, too… until I thought about it some more. The last day on the cruise ship… that was when everything starting spiraling downward."

"Did you two fight about something?"

"No, but…"

"She's awake" Seth yells from downstairs, a welcome interruption slicing through the air.

Leah and I jerk up off the ground so quickly, everything almost blurs. I urge my legs to run as fast as they'll go before using the beam on the deck to propel myself down to the ground; catching sight of Renesmee trying to sit up.

Landing steadily on my feet, I hurry over to her side, a relieved breath rushing out me.

"Are you okay?" I ask, again feeling the annoying sting of tears in my eyes. Damn it, I hate that this woman can make me feel these emotions.

"What happened?" She asks, looking all around in bewilderment.

You hit your head, you knocked the wind out of yourself, you're starving and exhausted and you won't listen to me- I want to yell at her.

"Do you hurt anywhere?" Carlisle asks, his voice soothing and calm. How can he be so cool at a time like this?

Renesmee's face winces as she realizes where the pain is coming from the most, "My head," She remarks, her hand leaving the ground.

"No," Carlisle stops her, grabbing her wrist. "The wound is still open. It's healing… but slowly." He adds, his mouth drawing into a thin line. "You haven't hunted or eaten for several days, have you?"

Renesmee's eyes find mine, but she looks away quickly, her neck shamefully falling down. "No," she shakes her head slightly before wincing.

"Why not?"

"I've not been hungry or thirsty," She replies meekly.

"Have you been ill?"

She shrugs slightly.

"C'mon," Doc places his hands around her shoulders and wills her to stand. "Let's get you up stairs,"

Without thinking, I bend and place one of my arms underneath her legs and the other around her back before standing with her in my arms.

Shock flitters across her face as I gaze down at her. "You don't have to," She says, her voice soft and feeble.

"I want to." I tell her, praying that she understands the depth of my love in three small words.

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee's POV<strong>

Still dumbfounded, I look around trying to put the pieces together. I'm still confused about what just happened and my head throbs with the beat of my rapid heartbeat- making things even more confusing.

My eyes wander up to Jake. At this moment, I don't think I've ever been more grateful for him... I'm not sure I could have walked on my own. As I rest gingerly in his strong arms, he moves with the grace of a lethal panther; barely jostling me as he moves up and around the stairs almost silently.

I can hear his heart thudding harder than normal, and I know it can't be from the exertion I'm adding to him with my weight. He looks like a nervous wreck. While part of me wants to comfort him, the other part of me- the starved, hungry, and lost girl wants nothing more than to rejoice that he still has these feelings for me. Have I been doubting his feelings for me this whole time? The thought is unsettling.

"You scared the shit out of me." He murmurs under his breath before letting out a relieved breath.

I feel my head fall slightly; guilt urging it to drop further. "I'm sorry."

He doesn't respond- just tenses his jaw and continues to ascend the stairs slowly.

Ooookaaaay, so he's not accepting my apology right now… but I…

"You should be sorry." His voice is so low that I'm not sure I heard right; ceasing any other thought in my head.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Because you haven't taken care of yourself… and it's led to this." Regret and anger tangle through his words and I'm not sure which emotion would win out in the end.

My jaw drops open slightly, my brow arching causing me to wince from the sudden pain. Ouch! But the pain is good… It means I'm still awake. I can even feel it emboldening me a bit. "Remind me again how_ you_ not letting _me_ carry three-light as feathers- pizza boxes into _my _house causing _me _to jerk them out of _your_ hands- is _my_ fault and has it lead to this?" Okay, low blow, Ness. You know it's not his fault; don't make this harder than it is.

Suddenly he stops moving up the stairs and his eyes lock onto mine. Jeez! If looks could kill… well, not really kill- but seriously disarm and possibly maim. I feel myself blanch slightly from the overwhelming emotions coursing through him. I seriously prefer his sultry looks to this one. No wonder he was meant to be Alpha.

I watch intently as his jaw is really working a number against his skin while he tries to calm himself into a response. "You know damn well what I mean, Renesmee. You haven't slept or eaten properly in over a week. Your body wasn't able to react the way it should because you are weak…" He admonishes loudly, stressing every word with disgust before continuing the climb up the stairs.

"I…"

"No." His voice overrides whatever I was about to say. "There is no excuse you could ever think up that would convince me right now that you…" He stops again, forcing his mouth shut with effort; ending his words and dramatically leaving me on the edge.

I tentatively glance up at him through my lashes. I can see the strain in his face… he's struggling so hard with his temper right now that I'm not sure if I want to push him any further. Besides, he's right. I haven't taken care of myself and now I'm paying for it; although parts of my psyche are still trying to place certain pieces together. I guess the fact that I've deprived myself this past week has left my immune system and reflexes weak and slow. That must be why I hit my head… my body just would respond to my commands. I don't think I've ever felt so helpless before in my life.

The frightening thing about all of this is that I've never Jacob like this. He's so removed and broken; yet so together all at once. Why, oh why, isn't blood or sleep appealing to me right now? Why does the thought of blood turn my stomach instead of making my throat burn with want?

The thought of the red, thick liquid has my stomach quivering and I feel bile slowly rising up into my throat, forcing me to swallow harshly. Please don't throw up… please don't throw up.

Thankfully, the feeling passes almost as soon as it begins and I try to remind myself not to think of blood anytime soon.

Before I realize where I am, Jacob is slowly laying me down on my bed. The pain in my head isn't subsiding and I feel utterly drained. Letting out a deep breath, I let myself start to relax before thinking better of it.

"Oh, no" I yelp, worrying about staining the new, white comforter. I try to struggle to sit up, but Jacob's hands push down on my shoulders, holding me in place. I gasp incoherently. It's a shocking feeling to be held down like this, and I'm not sure that I like it; especially when I don't have the strength to fight against him. Frustrated, I peer up at him, confused. What is he doing?

"Don't." He orders, his voice stern.

Don't…? Did he just command me to do something like I'm one of _his _wolves to follow _his _orders? Anger slowly sweeps over me, numbing parts of my body... thankfully.

Before I can speak up to scold him, Carlisle is next to me- his icy cold fingers on my scalp. I become acutely alert of his probing and resolve to talk to Jacob later about this; the pain in my head is increasing to almost an unbearable point. Gosh, how bad did I bust my head?

All of a sudden, I feel a burning sensation at the back of my head; then a quick pressure followed by a prick before part of my scalp goes numb.

"Ouch!" I cry belatedly from the prick. I look around for the cause and see a needle in Grandpa's skilled hand.

"Sorry," his tone is methodical, "it should be numbing up soon."

The unusual sensation of not being able to feel part of my head has me wanting to touch it to make sure it's still there. I squirm uneasily as I feel the pressure of the needle again, but the pain of it is considerably less than before.

"How's that?" Carlisle asks, placing a cap back on the needle before I hear it being laid down on a metal tray.

"Umm," I glance down, shocked for a moment with the sight. My entire bed has transformed into a sterile environment. There are thick, blue sheets donning the bed, a stainless steel tray with several surgical tools on it, and the most noticeable things are the white towels drenched in blood next to Carlisle's black medical case. Was all that blood from me? I gape. When did they do all of this?

My mind is reeling. This is all too much for my brain to process.

"Since you aren't healing like you should be, I'm considering putting in stitches." Carlisle voice flows down to me and I freeze. "Thankfully, the blood loss is a great deal less than it was when I first got here and I don't think you will need any blood intravenously. But you will need fluids. Esme's on her way now to retrieve some things."

"Stitches?" I hear myself repeat. Intravenously-what- like a transfusion? Why am I not healing faster?

"I'm not particularly keen on the idea myself," he sighs and looks down at me. "The only other option I can think of is obtaining some donated blood somewhere to help the cell regeneration process." I freeze again as he takes a breath in, stepping back to look at me. "You look quite ill, Renesmee." Carlisle pauses briefly, his eyes flickering towards Jacob; but my stomach is rolling too much with disgust at the prospect of blood to look and see what Jake's reaction is. "Jacob, would you be so kind as to please give us some privacy… just for a moment?"

"No. I'm not leaving." Jacob's voice is definite leaving no room for any more discussion. Carlisle sighs again, rubbing his hands together- a gesture he's been using ever since I've known him; especially when he's about to give some disheartening news. I feel myself tense.

"Renessmee," Carlisle voice is inquisitive making me realize he's asking me if it's okay for Jacob to stay.

"It's fine," I whisper, unable to quite look at Jake just yet.

Carlisle nods, and sits down next to me. "I need your complete honesty concerning the questions I'm about to ask you, okay? First, I need to know why you haven't hunted or eaten."

Shit… what do I say? I'm not ever sure why. "I don't know. The thought of blood," I shudder, feeling my stomach disagree with the thought of it as well.

"The thought of blood is unappealing to you?" Carlisle's brow shifts downward in confusion.

"Yes."

"And food?"

I look at him with an arched, numbed brow- mentally asking him 'when have I ever like human food?'

"What about your sleeping habits?"

"I haven't… been… umm… sleeping well, I guess." I nervously shift my eyes towards Jacob. He's giving me an intense stare; probably hoping to get some answers himself.

"At all," Carlisle wonders with a face of concern.

"Not really…" I shake my head, finally realizing that something is on my head. I reach up to touch it, speculating what it could be.

Quickly, Carlisle catches my hand with his cold one. "It's for the bleeding." Oh. I let my arm drop unceremoniously to the bed, too exhausted to care about being gentle. "So, what is causing you not to sleep properly?"

"I… uh… I don't know," I mumble. Is this the time to tell them? Tell them about Gloria… I'm not sure I can deal with all of this yet. Anxiety creeps its way into me, making me feel nauseous again… is this what is causing me to be sick? Maybe I should tell them.

"Anything else different?"

I look over at Jacob, wondering when he's going to intervene. He's leaning against the wall, his eyes still intent on me, as if I'm his prey. Maybe that's why he stayed in here. He wants to make sure I'm being honest with my grandfather.

"A few things, I guess." I have to admit.

"Such as,"

"Such as… I… I don't know." Shit… what do I tell him?

Carlisle looks over at Jacob and I feel like I should have spoken up when I had the chance as he moves to talk. "She's not eating or sleeping. Her moods go from the ceiling to rock bottom in a second, she's emotionally depressed, nauseous all the time and…" his eyes lock on mine, "she's scared. She's terrified of something- I can feel it all the way in my core. The need of protecting her is so overpowering that my imprinting needs are starting to cloud my thoughts."

What? He's too keenly aware of me. Why hasn't he said anything?

Carlisle jerks his head quickly to me, causing me to flinch slightly. Damn Jacob Black for this. "What is causing you concern, Nessie?"

"Nothing," I can't quite look at him and lie, so I keep my eyes on the silver tray at the end of the bed.

"Renesmee," Carlisle beings, grabbing my hand, "I'm your grandfather, you can tell me anything. We are all here for you. We only have your best interests at heart." I take a deep breath in, feeling a kind of relief wash over me at the prospect of coming clean about the new coven. Just as I'm about to speak, Carlisle stops me. "Is it being alone in your new home that has you afraid?"

What? No… I… hmmm, I guess I could use this to stall the information I have for a bit longer. That way I can wait until the moment is right.

"A little," I shrug sheepishly, hoping and praying to God that I come off believable. I don't dare make eye contact with Jacob. He knows me too well. I can't blow my cover. Instead, I keep my eyes locked with the melted honey depths of my inherited grandfather.

"Has Jacob not been staying with you at night?" If it were possible, I'm sure he'd be blushing. In fact, I- myself was blushing; and with all the blood loss I'm not sure how that is even possible.

"No… we… haven't been really getting along lately."

"I see." Carlisle looks down at the floor processing all of the information. After an incredibly long, or short, moment, I can't tell, he stands. "I'll be right back."

A thousand questions filter through my mind as I watch him leave. What does he know? What _doesn't_ he know? Gosh, this is all so much.

I slowly look up at Jacob, he's moved slightly closer to the bed, his hands fastened in his pockets. I can't keep doing this. It's not fair to me and it sure as hell aint fair to him. We can't keep fighting.

"Come here," I say softly, holding out my hand to him.

He looks down at it for a moment, and for that moment I wonder if he'll turn away. Thankfully, to my relief, he walks slowly to the bed and sits down where Carlisle had been moments before. He takes my hand in his before placing his other hand over mine, cocooning me.

"You're freezing," he says bringing my hand up to his mouth before blowing hot air into the cocoon. Warmth instantly erupts around my hand and I resist the urge to jerk it away. I hadn't realized my hand was that cold, the heat from his breath was almost painful.

I shake my head again, agitated with whatever is on top of it, and look up at Jake - still intent on making amends. "I want to make a truce."

His brow shifts upward, processing my words. "A truce?"

"Yeah. I mean, this arguing… it's gotta stop. I can't do it anymore. I just don't have the strength."

"I think that _is _why we are arguing." I feel my lips pull to one side… this isn't going as expected. "But, I'm not sure I can keep this up either. Just look what happened today. I feel slightly responsible for your injury but…" he pauses and looks at the ground appallingly. "I'm sort of glad it happened."

"What?" What in the hell did he just say? How could he? Hurt lances through me at his words. This just isn't my day.

"It's gotten Carlisle over here, hasn't it? And hopefully, he'll get you… figured out."

"Figured out," I snap. "Like I'm some type of science project?"

"No! You know that's not what I meant." His eyes meet mine in a rush, his concern evident. "I just mean that you've not been yourself lately… and maybe he can help with that. Get you hunting and sleeping again."

I still feel unsettled by his harsh way of putting things but I'm too emotionally void to react. "I just… I don't know. I can't explain it. Mr. Howard, me, us… and…"

Carlisle opens the door stopping me from continuing any further. "Renesmee," He hands me a pink plastic cup from the pantry. I grab at it and look at it oddly. There's nothing in it; no water or anything. "I'm going to need a urine sample, if that is okay. I just want to be sure."

"Be sure? Be sure about what?" I ask, confusion marking my features.

"Well…" Carlisle's begins with a face that isn't that of a doctor that's been practicing medicine for centuries. His sincere, methodical resolve has slipped a bit and he looks nervous. "Putting everything together… I believe that you may be with child."

"Come again?"

"I think you are pregnant. I'll need a urine sample to be sure but…"

I stop listening as I feel my head swirl and dip. I fight to think straight, hoping not to pass out again.

PREGNANT? What? How could that be? Jacob and I always used protection. "How could you put all of that together, Carlisle? It doesn't make sense." I hadn't realized it until it was too late that I had spoken my thoughts aloud.

"Well, all of this started around the time you got home from your cruise. I'm guessing you two had been… umm…" he pauses searching for the right word, "intimate. Then, there are your mood swings, the nausea, and your sudden extreme aversion to blood. All of this is very similar to what one would come across during a pregnancy. However, with symptoms this soon I'm guessing you will have a remarkably fast pregnancy like your mother had with you."

Pregnancy? The word sounds foreign to my ears. No… it's not possible. I've had sex a handful of times and each time with a condom. No! I look down at my stomach, no trace of anything poking out of me; in fact, I'm thinner than I've ever been before.

"But, we were always safe." I feel myself blush at my revelation to my grandfather, but pushed through it out of pure and sullen need.

"Each time?"

"Yes!" I almost want to scream. I scan through my brain. Each time Jacob had used a condom… every single time.

Then, it hits me… the last day on the cruise ship; that morning… oh no… no, no, no, no! This can't be happening. He hadn't used a condom. How did we overlook that? I just can't think straight when we are in the throes of passion.

DAMN IT! I'm not ready to have kinds… Jeez! I'm not even married yet. How can I be a mother? I don't understand. How could I be so stupid?

Suddenly, without any warning, I realize Jacob hasn't said anything. My eyes anxiously look up to his face. He's sitting there- frozen. The only thing visibly moving is the violently beating jugular in his neck.

"Jake," my voice is shaky as I call out.

He blinks quickly several times, snapping out of it. "I…" he replies, his voice is gruff while he shakes his head unbelievingly.

"I'll just give you two a moment of privacy." Carlisle's voice is soft and kind, but neither of us can say anything in response.

I feel the urge to stand and pace the room, but in my weakened state, I can barely life my arm.

I think back to the time in the elevator on the cruise ship when Jacob had seen my projection of what our children would look like. Would my projection come to fruition so soon? We never even got a chance to talk about it yet. I'm not even sure he wants kids. We've barely been dating long enough to delve into that conversation.

The only shred of hope that is left inside of me- is the fact that we aren't one hundred percent positive that I'm pregnant.

There's still a chance that this could all be a case of extreme depression or something. I want to roll my eyes at myself. Pregnancy makes much more sense… too much sense. I raise my hands on my abdomen, hoping to feel nothing rather than something.

Gently raising my shirt, I press my fingers into my stomach and feel around several different places. Letting out the deep breath I didn't know I had been holding, I'm relieved to not feel anything out of the norm.

My relief is short lived as I recall my several biology classes in college. I can feel Jacob's eyes on me as I lower my jeans slightly and press my fingers in between the area of my pelvis; but my fingers don't go in far, unable to push past the solid, rock hard, form below.

Oh…My… God…

* * *

><p><strong>Pregnant?! Look for the new update to see what happens -I'M FREAKING PSYCHED ABOUT Breaking Dawn part II. Are you? I'm so anxious for it and Nov. can come soon enough! Again, sorry about the mistakes- this, like the last chapter, is unedited.<br>**


	19. Chapter 19: A Serious Turn of Events

**Hello everyone! Here is another update- thanks to my awesome new beta: _Jasperbells! She has a few Twilight fanfics- check them out if you are interested. _I'd also like to thank each of you that contacted me about the position! Especially- _BlazinTide, Noble Korhedron (he's still sticking with me), and redrosie90,_ who all may be (hopefully) helping me in the future!**

**I have worked on trying to reply to each of your reviews- and that will continue as long as you leave one. I appreciate all of my reviewers. I love to hear your thoughts and even your ideas (I may incorporate them into my story.)**

**Ugh! Enough of the chit-chat- let's get to it:**

Haven't stated this in a while but we all know that - Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters and Plot.

* * *

><p><span>A Serious Turn of Events<span>

I blink several times in efforts to refocus my view on the blue-tipped stick in my hand. It's the last one, and like the other four, a bold "Pregnant" is prevalent in the center of the digital device. I was silently hoping that the word "Not" would appear with my blinking; but no such luck.

Placing the stick on the bedside table, I sigh. Nope… there's no way all five tests could have been defective. Thankfully, my mind is starting to grow fuzzy from the pain medicine Carlisle has just given me and I can't focus too much on the fact that my life will never be the same again. Feeling overly tired, I lean back against my pillow, my exhaustion allowing me to relax for the first time since I got home from the cruise ship.

Suddenly, an uneasy thought hits me and I sit back up in a rush. I'm abruptly aware that I have concern for the unborn child inside of me. Will the pain medicine affect the baby? Shouldn't I hunt so I can provide it with what it needs?

Jeez. I shake my head… it? It's not an it… it's a baby.

I sigh loudly. What have I gotten myself into? An actual baby is growing inside of me and I am totally unprepared and honestly not ready for the responsibility to bring another life into this world, when I can barely manage myself.

"What does it say?" Esme asks from the corner of the room; her slight, beautiful form calling from the armchair.

"Same," I say and try very hard not to groan in frustration.

She lets out a soft breath… again, for the fifth time; almost like she was expecting a different answer.

"I'm sorry. I know I've disappointed everyone by-" I begin, but she holds up a hand stopping me.

"No, don't apologize. You haven't disappointed me or anyone else." Sincerity claims each of her features as she continues. "I'm honestly excited about being a great-grandmother," she smiles warmly before looking up at Carlisle, standing beside her. "I'm just concerned about how your father is going to react."

My heart stutters to a stop before redoubling with speed. Shit! My parents? They are going to flip! Panic raises its ugly head inside of me, forcing me to hug myself; but the slight tug of the I.V. in my arm halts my movements. Annoyed with the small needle, I battle with the urge to claw it out. I hate the fact that it is there; however, its affects has me feeling much better in such a short amount of time.

"Edward will be fine… after he has time to adjust to the news." Carlisle remarks, his voice minutely unsure.

"The news," I snort aloud… such a unique way of putting things. Well, I like it better than, 'the situation,' which is what Jake was calling it five minutes ago before he went into the other room… alone.

"How are you feeling?" Esme asks.

"Better… worse… I don't know," I murmur. I feel better physically, but mentally and emotionally I feel like I've just survived a horrific train wreck. I just can't believe I'm pregnant. I shake my head again in disbelief. What are my parents going to think? What does Jacob think?

"It's going to be okay." Esme stands and walks over to my side of the bed. Resting an icy palm on my forearm, she continues, "We will take such good care of you. You will see; this is a blessing in disguise."

A blessing? _A blessing_? I resist the urge to laugh sardonically. Has she lost her mind? How is _this-_ a blessing?

"It may not seem like it right now, but…" she takes a breath in, searching for the right words, "You created this baby out of love. Nothing created out of pure love could ever be a mistake."

Her gentle, soothing words settle over me like a balm. She's right. This baby inside me is not just any baby- it's Jacob's baby. I love him with every fiber of my being and I know without a shadow of doubt, that whatever he has a part of could never be less than perfect.

With these thoughts, a warmth flutters through my abdomen; allowing me to realize that he's now a part of me- like I am of him. Yes… he's physically a part of me now, inside and out. His imprinting has threaded its way through my entirety and I could not be any closer to him than I am at this moment.

Wow. I sit in wonder. In the briefest second, everything just became so clear to me. I have a new perspective on life… just like that. An excitement begins coursing through my veins causing a slow smile to surface on my lips. I didn't even know it was possible that I could even conceive and now that I have… the thought of having Jacob's baby has my heart doing tiny little flip-flops.

Am I nervous? Yes! Am I frightened? Hell yes! I could literally freak out at any moment; but I can't reject or hate anything that is a part of Jacob. And it is because of that fact that I just fell head over heels in love with another.

"You need to eat. Do you think you can stomach some chicken broth?" Esme asks swooping a stray tendril of hair behind my ear.

"I can try," I whisper, my mind still reeling from all the incoming information. But, I don't really have a choice now, do I? I have to get myself healthy- for the baby if for no other reason.

Esme nods her head, relief spreading across her face.

"I'll get it." Jacob's deep voice comes from the door way, the sound of it making my heartbeat spike.

We all turn in disbelief and I just barely catch sight of him in time to see him turn around and leave. I can't help but watch his retreating back in disbelief. How long has he been standing there? Why didn't he say anything? And even more, why won't he talk to me about this?

"He'll come around." Esme whispers, patting the back of my hand in reassurance.

Come around? So, I guess I'm not the only one noticing the fact that Jacob is less than thrilled about "the situation." I try not to scowl at the awful phrase he so elegantly chose. I wish he'd just talk to me.

A few moments later, Jacob reenters my bedroom with a steaming soup mug in his hands. Walking carefully so as to not slosh anything, he makes his way to my side before sitting down on the edge of my bed; his weight shifting me slightly.

I resist the urge to take him in my arms. I feel the overwhelming need to be held by him right now. My earlier feeling of closeness to him is evaporating slowly and I don't think I'm going to be able to keep the soup broth down for long if I keep thinking like this.

Taking a deep breath in, I try not to measure the emotional distance surfacing between us as I reach for cup in his hands.

"No. I'll do it," He says harshly, moving the mug slightly out of my reach.

"What?"

"I'm going to feed you."

"Feed me," I repeat in disbelief.

"Yes… feed you." His voice is menacingly soft. Oh no, he_ is_ angry with me.

"That's okay…I can do it…"

"No" he cuts over my words, his eyes growing darker, "I'm going to make sure you eat. I'm not taking no for an answer." His tone is emphatic and not to be argued with. I feel myself flinch at his words; though he's barely raised his voice. Jeez, he's upset, but I don't know if he's upset about "the situation" or me.

"Okay," I drawl out slowly.

"Can you sit up a little bit more… please," he asks, but this hardly seems like a request and more like a demand. I feel a chasm spreading further between us. When exactly did I think he was closer to me than ever before?

I sit up slowly, positioning myself closer to him and I become acutely aware of the fact that we are not even close to touching. Satisfied that I followed his directions, he moves the mug under my chin. Instinctively, I inhale deeply, the warmth and the aroma claiming my all of my senses. And for the first time in almost a week, my stomach rumbles with want. Oh my, it smells divine. Why didn't I try this before now?

I watch as he grabs at the spoon in the cup, submerging it slightly, catching some of the divine-smelling liquid before bringing it slowly to my lips. I hesitate for a moment, watching his face, confused by the way it's becoming softer.

Holding his gaze, I open my mouth and the warmth of the spoon settles against my tongue as I close my mouth around it. Mmmmm. It tastes as marvelous as it smells. I close my eyes and swallow eagerly; enjoying the heat it brings to my dry throat.

When I reopen my eyes, he's watching me intently. "More?" he asks and I nod my head fervently, causing a grin to spread across his beautiful face. I feel myself relax slightly… at least he's smiling now.

He brings another spoonful to my lips and I drink once more, enjoying the fact that I'm pleasing him in some small way while relishing in the warmth and taste this heavenly golden broth is bringing me.

Who would have thought I'd love human food this much? This is better than any blood I've ever put against my lips. I stall for a moment, confused with my thoughts. Better than blood? Not possible. That _must_ be the baby talking.

I'm suddenly halted by my thoughts. Wait… the baby doesn't like blood? So it's more human than vampire? Or more wolf than vampire? Or more human than wolf or vampire? Gosh, this is so confusing- what exactly is inside of me?

Jake spoons more broth into my mouth and I to push away my puzzled thoughts and try to just enjoy this moment. The fact that he's feeding tells me that he must still care about me. I know he still loves me…he has to.

The longer he continues to feed me, the more I realize how intimate it is. Though we are not touching, I feel his warmth surrounding me. His eyes stay fixed on mine, only drifting down to my lips every now and then to watch me sip at the broth.

At some point, I realize that I begin to moan with each spoonful. The taste, the smell, the warmth… and Jacob; it all just feels so good. I can also tell that the groaning resonates with him on some level as he begins to unknowingly lean closer and closer to me; licking his lips while his eyes warmly turn more dense and opaque.

"Thank you." I whisper, when I finish the broth.

He shakes his head slightly as if dislodging a thought and gives me a small, reassuring nod. Standing with the empty soup mug in his hands, he walks out of the room and into the kitchen. I listen intently as he sets the mug on the counter before letting out a long, deep breath. I smile inwardly. Oh yes… he is still very much affected by me.

I sigh contently and rest against the pillow, I could probably go for a few more bowls of soup to be honest, but I think I'm too tired to manage anything else at the moment.

Everyone appears more relaxed after I've eaten. There's a serene presence that takes over the room that makes me think that Jasper is somewhere nearby; though that's impossible since he's out of the country. Carlisle has even stopped his methodical pacing. For a second, I thought he was going to start wearing down my new area rug.

I watch as he begins to flutter about the room, putting some of his things back into his black medical bag, leaving only a few instruments behind.

"Jacob," Carlisle begins catching both of our attention. "I have to go to the hospital and get some more supplies. I'll need Esme to come with me and I don't feel comfortable leave my grand-daughter alone right-"

"I'm not leaving," Jacob cuts in, sounding slightly wounded that Carlisle would think otherwise. I don't know why, but I feel myself sag with relief. He's not leaving… good. Does this mean that he won't leave me… ever?

Grandpa nods before looking at me, his face softening slightly. "I'll be back in a couple hours. I remember what we had to go through with your mother and I want to be fully prepared… for anything." He notes worriedly.

Within twenty minutes, Jacob's brought me several more cups of broth, finally letting me feed myself. Even though I'm a little disappointed that he's no longer feeding me, it feels good to eat like this. The entire time, my thoughts have been thoroughly engaged with a bunch of 'what if's;' but, thankfully, no more nausea forms from my considerations.

Hmmm. The soup must be helping… well, that and the fluids. I can even feel the pain subsiding in my head; the healing process almost complete.

"It's good to see you eat," Jake remarks from the chair Esme claimed not that long ago. I study him for a moment. He's leaning forward with his elbows on his knee's watching me closely while he rests his chin against his palm.

"It feels good to eat." I admit warmly. Yes… I'm starting to feel much, much better… and I'm pregnant- go figure.

"Good."

I look at him for a moment longer, playing with the empty mug in my hands. Should we talk about the big elephant in the room? I open my mouth to ask just that but close it quickly, unable to speak. This is all so… bizarre. Here we haven't even talked about having kids yet, and I'm pregnant. Hell, we haven't talked about marriage… I never planned to be pregnant before I was married… or even engaged at the least.

Finally, I pucker up the right amount of courage, my curiosity overriding any fear that I have. "Should we… um… discuss things," I ask, murmuring shyly.

Jake sits up straight before leaning back in the chair, raking a copper hand through his short, black hair. His anxiety is clearly palpable as he lets out an exaggerated breath. "I guess we should."

Well, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting, but I'll keep going. "How…" I stop briefly, not knowing how to get this out. "How do you feel about this… I mean… the baby," I ask, unintentionally placing a hand on my belly.

His eyes settle on my abdomen before slowly trailing back up to my eyes. "I don't know what to think or feel right now," he shrugs and lowers his head; but no matter how hard he tries to hide how he feels, his eyes reveal his true emotions. He's angry, nervous, worried, and extremely confused.

Abruptly, a lump forms in throat. A lump that is so harsh, I'm almost gasping to swallow it. Oh no, he's not happy about this. In fact, he looks down right pissed off and scared to death. What do I do? What can I say? Why do I feel like he's going to leave me at any second?

No! I shake off the thought. He can't leave me; I'm his imprint. A wolf can't live without their imprint… can they? My emotions finally register my thoughts and I feel tears flow into my eyes. I blink them away frantically, not wanting him to see. What _am_ I going to do? I feel like he's going to bolt at the first chance he gets… What if he doesn't want me anymore?

When I don't initially reply, Jacob raises his head to look at me and, before I can help it, tears sting my eyes again. The thought of losing him is unbearable to me. Unable to hold back this time, I put my face into my hands and fight against the overwhelming need to cry.

"Hey," his voice is soft as I hear him stand. While part of me is trying hard not to let go, the other part of me is acutely aware of his presence and I listen as he takes several long strides towards me before dropping to his knees near my side.

"Look at me," he says, hooking his finger underneath my chin. Slowly he pulls up my face to meet his. The warmth of his thumb is comforting on my cheek as he gently wipes away a few stray tears that have inadvertently fallen, despite my efforts to hold them back.

"I'm sorry I don't have all the answers… they don't really have a handbook for this kind of thing, you know?" His brow rises, emphasizing his point. "I am still angry with you for not taking care of yourself… and, I feel a little stupid that we could be so careless; but, I'm relieved at the same time because you're okay. I'm scared as hell because I'm going to be a father and I'm ever more frightened that your pregnancy might be like your mothers and I never… ever… want to see you go through something like that."

I swallow roughly, feeling even more tears surface. Damn my hormones.

"I thought you may not want me anymore." I confess, and hearing it out loud causes the dam to break and sobs begin raking over my body.

Instantly Jacob's eyes widen worriedly. Shaking his head in disbelief, he grabs me and wraps his arms around me as best as he can with the I.V. in my arm.

I don't hold back this time. With him embracing me, I grasp fistfuls of his shirt and I pour myself into him; letting go even more. The tears are just a small reminder of how incredibly insecure I am of this "situation;" along with this past week, and Jacob's reaction. How was I even able to hold it together for this long?

"Shhh," he comforts, his warm hand cradling my head. "I would never, in a million-trillion years, ever think of leaving you.

"Rea..lly?" I cry brokenly.

"Really. I can't believe you could ever think that," he almost scolds me.

"We've just… never… and…. kids… and you… haven't…been happy with me," my words are shattered with my cries and I gasp for air, trying to calm myself before trying to finish. "And when Carlisle said he thought I was pregnant, you… well… you didn't seem too happy about it."

"Ness… you've got to give a man some time to digest things," he explains with a smirk. "No, we haven't really ever talked about having kids before. On the cruise... the elevator," he pauses before flushing slightly. "You had a projection of what I'm guessing was, what our kids would look like. Do you remember that?"

Jeez, how could I forget? "Yes. You froze up afterwards then, too," I reply, my face growing slightly warmer as I use my shirt to wipe away my tears.

He drops his head bashfully, digesting my words for a moment. "It was just so unexpected," he shrugs. "I don't think I could ever tell you the amount of times that I've imagined the same exact thing." He watches closely as my face shifts into disbelief. "I'm not 16 anymore. Not in here," he says tapping his head. "I want a family. I want children. I want _you_ to have _my _children," his voice is soft as velvet as he splays his fingers across my abdomen.

Without any warning my heart sinks deeper inside my body; spreading joy, love, and every other exceedingly happy emotion throughout my entirety.

Oh my, God!

My eyes float down to see where he is touching me… touching our child. I don't think I've ever felt so complete or broken in my life.

"I just never thought that it would happen this soon."

I let out a soft, ironic chuckle and wipe away my tears that are thankfully more controlled now. "Yeah, me neither," I reply almost dazed with how he's taking all of this.

Funnily enough, I realize that I'm now grinning wildly; and no matter how hard I try- I can't stop. I can't even begin to describe how I'm feeling right now. There are so many emotions coursing through me that I can't stop to fixate on just one… except… love. And even though I always thought I had a good idea of what true love was, I had no clue that my heart could be open enough to feel it as much as I do now. No wonder my mother fought so hard to keep me.

"So… you're okay with all of this," I can't help but ask.

"It'll take some getting used to," he shrugs; "I'm a little upset and disappointed in some ways, but happy in others," he vaguely explains.

What is that supposed to mean? Upset? I feel my stomach turn at the thought. "Why are you disappointed?" I ask; though I'm not sure I want to know the answer. I can't blame him for feeling like this. I felt the same way until Esme put things into perspective for me. Maybe that's what I'll have to do for him.

"Because," he begins with a sigh, "well… for one, I just can't believe that I didn't protect both of us from this. It was probably something that we both could have easily avoided. And, two," he grins at me salaciously, confusing me a bit. "I haven't gotten my fill of you... I'm not ready to share you just yet."

Oh… wow… what?

He reaches out for me once more and I go to him willingly as he embraces me.

This is it… This is where I belong. I breathe him in; his comforting scent erasing my worry.

"We'll get through this," he comforts, holding me tighter. "I promise." Suddenly I feel his lips against my temple, brushing featherlike kisses against my hair. I smile and lean into him, realizing that this is the first time I've felt his lips against me in over a week.

God, I've missed his touch, I've missed his wonderful kisses… even more- I've missed him.

"I've missed you," I sigh, revealing my thoughts, feeling a certain relief washes over me.

He stills for a moment before raising his head back to look at me.

"But, I've been right here," he responds, trailing his fingers across my cheek gently.

"But I haven't been," I breathe, shaking my head; grateful that my tears have now ceased.

His eyes search mine for a countless moment; their depths enticing me to move closer.

"I know," he leans in, embracing me once more. "But I think that will all change now," he whispers against my ear; unknowingly sending delicious chills scattering across my body.

I feel my brain start to malfunction. His closeness, his proximity, is calling to me on a level I never knew possible. I feel myself shudder as each nerve ending in my body awakens from their week long sabbatical and begs for attention.

Quickly, my body flushes in reaction, and somewhere deep, deep inside of me there is a blossoming that feels like a caged tiger pleading to be unleashed. Every wanton muscles inside of me clenches and I want him like I've never wanted anything before in my life.

Whoa! I don't think I've ever felt this aroused before. I take a deep, steadying breath in; shocked with the direction of my thoughts.

I can't believe it…I'm sitting here starved and sleep deprived- with a gash in my head and a needle in my arm- and all I can think about is stripping this man down naked and having my way with him.

Jake shifts uncomfortably until he's facing me, a look of disbelief prevalent on his features as he understands my wants.

"Whoa."

I blush. "My thoughts exactly." I'm distracted by the huskiness in my voice and I'm practically panting like an infatuated school girl chasing after her first crush. Little baby- what are you doing to me?

"You have no idea…" he begins, words failing him. "How much I want to… but we can't. I want you healthy first."

"Healthy? But I am…" I begin to argue with him that I am healthy, but the look in his eyes stops me. Okay… so I'm not 'healthy' per say; but I feel so much better and I know I'd feel even better if I could be with him.

"So," he begins, clearing his throat before positioning himself on the edge of the bed; sliding away from me and removing temptation… or so he thinks. "You never told me how you felt about all of this."

I gape at him. Really? I get nothing? Not even a kiss on my lips? Nothing?

Ness… you have to calm down, I scold myself. One second you're crying and the next… Jeez… you're a mess. He just wants to know how you feel too. He deserves to know how you feel.

I inwardly roll my eyes. And now I'm officially talking to myself… great—Paging Dr. Cullen.

I take in a deep breath, trying to pull myself together before explaining. "I'm like you… I don't know how to feel. I'm a little scared, but…" I look down at my blanket, unable to meet his gaze as I continue. "I can't help but love this baby because it's a part of you."

I hear rather than see his sharp intake of breath; obviously winded from my admission. I'm almost afraid to look up; but I have to know how he feels. Preparing myself for whatever reaction he may have, I peek up at him through my lashes.

He smiling…Oh my… but it's not just a regular Jacob smile, it's a brilliant, breathtaking- I love you so much it hurts- smile.

"I feel the same way," he says gently, but my elation is short lived when he adds, "except," with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Except what?" I wish he'd quit with all this "except" crap. It makes my heart plummet to the floor every time.

"I just don't want you to go through what your mother went through. I don't know how I didn't put it together before. You not eating and losing weight… it just brings back all these memories and I'm not sure if I could survive that situation twice; much less see _you_ like that."

Oh… well that gives me way too much to think about.

"I mean we don't even know how this is going to go. A part human-werewolf-vampire baby? It's unheard of. We won't know what to expect."

"Well, the only thing I know is that it despises blood. So maybe…" I sigh- not knowing what to think. Is it too soon to be talking about all of this? Jeez, this is too much to digest for one day.

"It despises blood?" He asks, and this time he can't keep the smile off his face or the wonder out of his voice.

"I think so," I shrug. "The thought of it literally repulses me. Any desire I ever had for it is gone now."

His smile broadens, happy with my answer and we sit like this for a while, talking about the baby. It's odd how your life can change so quickly in just one day.

I can't help but have some reserves about everything. I mean, how fast is the baby going to grow? How are my parents going to react? What about the other wolves for that matter? It's oddly customary on both sides of our family to be married first before having children… what will everyone think?

And my relationship with Jake has irrevocably changed forever. We haven't even been dating for long, and now this. When we will ever have time for one another? There's just so much to think about.

Once Carlisle returns with the entire hospital in his back pocket, I'm thoroughly put through the ringer. An ultrasound, monitors, more fluids, more shots, and put on a strict regimen of prenatal vitamins.

I'm barely a week pregnant. Isn't this all moving a little too fast?

As the day goes on, so does my anxiety level. No one has been able to reach my parents and I don't even want to think of how I'm going to break the news to them. It most certainly will not be over the phone that is for sure.

Jake is particularly attentive, and decides to take the next few days off from work to "tend" to me. It's a sweet thought, but I know he has to work for a living and I really don't want him missing work on account of me.

Between Carlisle and Jacob, I literally get no rest. I feel so safe with them here, and I'm sure I'd be in top form once I got some much needed sleep.

As dusk turns into night, I begin to go through sleeping spells, nodding off for less than a minute before bolting awake. Carlisle has assured me this is normal after not sleeping well for a week. He's calling it "microsleeps." Whatever it is, it's annoying as hell.

Just as I feel myself starting to doze at 9:30, Leah knocks on my bedroom door before walking in carrying a pink, Mylar "get well" balloon.

"Hey," I slowly sit up with a smile, happy to see her; even though it's slightly a shock.

"Hey, Seth told me about what happened. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

I nod at her. I'm slightly thankful that Seth, Kiera, Clair and Quil left before any news of "the situation." No one else knows that I'm pregnant except Carlisle, Esme, and Jake.

"I'm better, thanks."

"Good." She smiles tightly, almost disbelievingly as she takes in my appearance. I must look like a mess.

"How've you been?" I ask, trying to deflect her thoughts away from me.

She shrugs as she ties the balloon to my bed post. "Okay, I guess."

I feel my brow shift downwardly. "What's wrong?"

Leah's probably one of the most temperamental people I've ever known in my life… but something's different about her now.

"Nothing," she replies, shaking her head; but her eyes shoot away from mine before I can pick up on the emotion in them.

"Leah, I've known you too long for that to work on me."

"It's nothing for you to worry about. You've been through enough today. You look…" She begins before I cut her off with a flick of my hand. I don't want to hear any more about how bad I look.

"Would you just tell me?"

"I'm fine…really."

"Leah," I warn; I'm not falling for that lie. "We're best friends… you can tell me anything."

She looks down for a moment, probably toying with the idea to confide in me. "I'm just aggravated," she sighs, tugging at an imaginary thread on the comforter.

"Aggravated? What about?" I hate that she's going through something right now… but it kind of feels good not to have to concentrate on my own problems.

"It's just Seth and Kiera," she admits in a rush. "It's sickening. Seeing them _prance_ around all day- in love," her voice is mocking as she flings her hands back in forth.

"Prance?" I laugh at her exaggeration.

"Yes, prance. It's so frustrating," she huffs.

"Is it frustrating because they _prance_ around all day or is it frustrating because you're not?"

Her eyes lock dangerously on mine and I feel as though I've overstepped some imaginary line. I watch intently as she stands quickly and walks over to the window, putting her back to me.

"I'm sorry, I just…" I whisper, mentally slapping myself.

"Don't be," she says softly, "it's true." I can hear the pain lancing through her words and I genuinely feel for her. Even though I have a so many issues in my life right now… at least I still have love… and that's all she truly wants.

"It'll happen," I reply, but even my voice sounds unsure at this point.

"I feel like such an awful failure sometimes… I can't even imprint. I can't even do the one thing…" she turns to look at me; "that comes naturally to every other wolf." I close my eyes, hiding the tears that have surfaced for my friend. "What's even worse is I have to watch everyone around me…"

"Prance around," I say, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes… prance around," she smiles and rolls her eyes.

My thoughts inadvertently float around Sam and I wonder if she still thinks about him. Probably knowing I shouldn't… I can't fight the urge not to ask.

"Do you…eh… still think about… umm… Sam?

She stills, obviously shocked by my question. "No," her tone is serious and I regret even asking. "It's still hard to be anywhere _near_ him, but I don't have feelings for him anymore. Just being around anything he has to do with is hard sometimes." She looks down for a moment, "it reminds me of what I could have had… if things would have been different. "

I nod indifferently, trying to hide the shock that her admission brings. I wish I had the strength to stand and hug her right now… she looks so lost.

"He has some family from New Mexico visiting next week… so I'm going to be making myself scarce. I know it's been forever, but… at one time I thought they were going to be my family too. And… well, I can't stand to see them now; especially his cousin, Colt." She cringes in disgust; "he's so...annoying."

"I didn't even know Sam had family in New Mexico."

"Distant family," she insures me with a look of revulsion.

"Oh."

"Anyways," she makes her way back over to me. "I can see you've got your own stuff going on here... I don't want to bother you with all my drama or lack thereof. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I have patrol in like fifteen," she looks over at the clock. "So I gotta get going."

"Oh, well, thanks for stopping by." I can't keep the disappointment out of my voice. I don't want her to leave yet. We haven't spoken like this in so long.

"I'll come and check on you soon, okay?"

"'Kay," I smile at her.

She smiles back and is gone as quickly as she came.

After several minutes of thinking about her situation, instead of mine, I lie back once more and turn on my side; feeling slightly melancholic for my friend... Just one more thing to think about today; maybe I shouldn't have pushed for the information after all.

As I gaze around the room trying to relax, my quickly eyes float over to a picture in the silver frame on my bedside table. It was Charlie's gift to me when I returned home from the cruise. In the picture, I'm sitting on Grandpa's lap, captivated even then with Jacob, who is sitting next to us; a stuffed animal awkwardly positioned on his head. Obviously, he was trying to make me laugh for the picture and from the looks of it, he succeeded very well. My gaze wanders to the two figures standing behind us.

My parents… my gorgeous, flawless, and incredible, parents are both smiling fondly at my reaction; their love for me insurmountably evident. Damn. It's going to kill me to let them down like this. Especially with all of the "safe sex" talks my mom gave me before I left.

I sigh heavily and roll onto my back; I can't look at them right now. Frustrated, I close my eyes, feeling the overwhelming need for sleep.

"Nessie," Carlisle calls softly from the doorway and I suppress the urge to groan- will I ever get any sleep?

"Hmmmm?"

I keep my eyes closed as the sound of his footsteps become louder. "Esme and I are going to return home now. Your condition has greatly improved and I feel comfortable enough to leave you for the night."

My eyes flutter open at his words, "does that mean you can take this out, then?" I ask, raising the arm that still has an I.V. in it.

He looks up at the almost empty bag of fluids hanging neatly on the I.V. stand and appears thoughtful for a moment. "This is your third dose of medication, so I don't see why not."

He begins methodically flipping switches and nobs as I sit myself up once again, eager to have the foreign object out of me.

He flies quickly into the bathroom before returning a second later with bandages and cotton balls. I look at him oddly. "Occupational hazard," he smirks. "I'm used to patients bleeding after an I.V. is removed. Hopefully, your processes have regained their strength and you will not need these," he points towards the bandages.

I watch intently as he gently removes the needle from my arm, a small amount of blood surfacing to the top of my skin. He uses a cotton ball to wipe it away, and we both stare at my arm for a moment. Within seconds, the small pinhole disappears quickly from my skin; completely healed as if it never existed to begin with.

We simultaneously breathe a sigh of relief and glance at one another. Phew. I'm glad my body's starting to recover itself.

"Do you mind if I take a look at your head as well," he asks politely.

"Sure," I lean my head down, feeling his cold fingers moving some of my hair out of the way.

"Hmmm," he hums pensively.

Hmmm? Hmmm, what? "Everything, okay?"

"Well," he releases my head and takes a step back, "You've healed perfectly. There's just a small scar left on your head that should heal through the night. Are you feeling any pain or nausea?"

"No, actually," I respond, slightly puzzled. I don't feel any pain or nausea… when did it go away? I hadn't even noticed.

"Good. If anything changes… call me at once. I've already instructed Jacob to do the same."

"Okay," I respond. God, I hope nothing changes; I rub my arm instinctively, worried.

He nods and gently cups my chin. "Everything is going to be okay." I can't tell if he's telling me that I'm going to be okay or that the "situation" in general is going to be okay.

"Thanks, Grandpa."

"Of course," He gives me a fatherly kiss on the top of my head "I will be back tomorrow morning to check on you."

"I'll be here," I joke half-heartedly.

"Get some rest," he smiles. With that, Esme makes her way into the room to say her goodbyes as well.

They are soon gone, and I say I silent prayer that they won't have to return until the morning.

"Time to get some sleep," Jake says, sauntering smoothly into my room, flicking off the light; leaving on only my bedside lamp.

I smile at him, an idea coming to mind. "Want to lay down with me?"

His eyes bolt over to the empty space on the bed next to me. "Lay down with you?" He sounds unsure.

"Please," I respond, pouting out my bottom lip.

"I'm not sure that is such a good idea."

"Please, I need you." I beg once more. The truth in my words is evident even to him. I realize now- this is probably why I haven't been able to sleep since we've returned home… because he wasn't with me. "Please," I say once more.

"Fine," he sighs in concession and makes his way over to the other side of the bed. "Just until you fall asleep, okay?"

"'Kay," I reply. I'll take whatever I can get at this moment.

I watch intently and he removes his shoes and shirt and climbs into bed. He raises his arm and looks at me, a motion for me to respond to.

I can't help but grin like a stupid idiot as I scoot myself over, and lay my head on his chest.

Mmmm… his warmth… it feels so good. His heartbeat, his scent… God, I've missed him so much. He pulls the covers up over both of us and settles more into the bed before reaching over and turning off the lamp.

It grows so quiet in the room around us; but, unlike the past week, I'm no longer afraid to fall asleep as I lie safely in the strong gentle arms of the man I love.

I close my eyes, counting each deep breath that Jake takes in. It's soothing to hear him breathe… it's just soothing to be near him- period. And as I'm about to fall asleep I hear his voice on the edge of my consciousness. "I love you, baby" he whispers. ."

I still for a moment, unbelieving my ears. It's the first time he's said that in over a week. Once again my body wants to rejoice, but the need for sleep keeps me in place.

After several moments, I realize I haven't said anything and I can sense that Jacob's waiting for me to reciprocate. Speak, Ness, speak!

I raise my head and look up at him, wanting my response to be as heartfelt as the deep emotions I carry for this man. "I love you, too, Jacob."

I see a soft smile appear on his face and I think I'm fully forgiven. Gently, I feel his arm close in around me, placing a tender kiss on my forehead before nestling me closer into him. And before long, the sound of his heart slowly lulls me into some much needed slumber.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 20: <strong>_

Revelations

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" My mother's voice rings in my ears and I wince; tension radiating through each of my muscles as I automatically become ready for whatever response may come. "How could you…" She gapes at me, equally shocked and furious at the same time. "What… How…" She tries to speak, but words obviously fail her.

Without any warning, my dad stands and within a frightening millisecond, is in the air with bared teeth, directly aimed at Jacob.

My mind flies into overdrive as I move with the same terrifying speed, putting myself in front of Jake while Carlisle, Esme, and my mom reach out for Edward.

A feral snarl instantly erupts from his chest as they grab at him, just barely restraining him in the nick of time.

"Dad, stop!" I yell; my father merely inches from my face. "It wasn't just his fault… it was mine, too!"

My father ignores me as he fights against the arms holding him; his eyes wild, untamed, and solely fixed on the man behind me. I gasp in big gulps of air, my heart thudding harshly against my ribs while my body heaves from the violent energy in the room. What can I say? What can I do?

Jake stands behind me, silent; his vibrating frame barely controlled. I reach back and grab his hand trying to calm him. Instantly, he lets out a deep breath and stills; my touch apparently more comforting than I anticipated.

"Edward, listen—" Jacob begins before my father's voice cuts through the air.

"Don't, dog!" Edward snaps menacingly, pulling angrily at the confining arms and hands holding him back. "Let me go! I'm going to fucking kill him."

Carlisle moves swiftly in front of my dad, obstructing his view of me standing protectively in front of my wolf. I want to scream, but the air evades me as I mentally relive the boiling fury I just saw inside my father's scorching amber stare.

"Outside, get him outside," Carlisle urges, pushing against Edward's chest.

I watch with wide, stunned eyes as my mother and grandmother help pull my enraged father out of the door of my new home.

As soon as they are down the stairs and on the ground, Jacob and I both visibly relax; though our hearts still beat frantically.

"I fucking told you this would happen," Jake snaps behind me.

I turn and gawk at him, my body still on high alert. "Don't cuss at me, Jacob" I hiss back. "How was I supposed to know he'd take it this bad?!"

"I told you he would," he says through clenched teeth. "But you didn't listen. You laughed at me, remember? Well… how funny is it now?"

I blanch at his words, my mind quickly going back to the early morning hours after my accident….

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the preview. I will be done with the chapter before you know it! Don't forget to leave your thoughts! ;)<strong>


	20. Chapter 20: Revelations

*** THIS IS AN UNEDITED CHAPTER! Sorry!  
><strong>

**Hello my fellow readers! My apologies go out to all of you who have patiently waited for an update. I have to admit this past semester of school was a big freaking b-natch and I'm exceedingly happy that it is over with! Because my entire future rides on what I do now- I hope you will forgive me for not updating over the course of the semester- school comes first. ****The good news is- that I received a merit scholarship- aaaaaand made the Dean's List! Eeeeeek- I'm super psyched! (sorry if I'm bragging... I can't brag anywhere else :)**

**A QUCIK NOTEY: **

**For some reason- My account blocks me from responding to your reviews; so, I have to enlist some of my friends to email you back and that's why you get an fanfiction email from someone else. Sorry if it has confused anyone!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20<span>

Revelations

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" My mother's voice rings in my ears and I wince; tension radiating through each of my muscles as I automatically become ready for whatever response may come. "How could you…" She gapes at me, equally shocked and furious at the same time. "What… How…" She tries to speak, but words obviously fail her.

Without any warning, my dad stands and within a frightening millisecond, is in the air with bared teeth, directly aimed at Jacob.

My mind flies into overdrive as I move with the same terrifying speed, putting myself in front of Jake while Carlisle, Esme, and my mom reach out for Edward. A feral snarl instantly erupts from his chest as they grab at him, just barely restraining him in the nick of time.

"Dad, stop!" I yell; my father merely inches from my face. "It wasn't just his fault… it was mine, too!"

My father ignores me as he fights against the arms holding him; his eyes wild, untamed, and solely fixed on the man behind me. I gasp in big gulps of air, my heart thudding harshly against my ribs while my body heaves from the violent energy in the room. What can I say? What can I do?

Jake stands behind me, silent; his vibrating frame barely controlled. I reach back and grab his hand trying to calm him. Instantly, he lets out a deep breath and stills; my touch apparently more comforting than I anticipated.

"Edward, listen—" Jacob begins before my father's voice cuts through the air.

"Don't, dog!" Edward snaps menacingly, pulling angrily at the confining arms and hands holding him back. "Let me go! I'm going to fucking kill him."

Carlisle moves swiftly in front of my dad, obstructing his view of me standing protectively in front of my wolf. I want to scream, but the air evades me as I mentally relive the boiling fury I just saw inside my father's scorching amber stare.

"Outside, get him outside," Carlisle urges, pushing against Edward's chest.

I watch with wide, stunned eyes as my mother and grandmother help pull my enraged father out of the door of my new home.

As soon as they are down the stairs and on the ground, Jacob and I both visibly relax; though our hearts still beat frantically.

"I fucking told you this would happen," Jake snaps behind me.

I turn and gawk at him, my body still on high alert. "Don't cuss at me, Jacob" I hiss back. "How was I supposed to know he'd take it this bad?!"

"I told you he would," he says through clenched teeth. "But _you_ didn't listen. You laughed at me, remember? Well… how funny is it now?"

I blanch at his words, my mind quickly going back to the early morning hours after my accident….

**Two days prior:**

My eyes scan the clearing wildly, searchingly. I can hear nothing else over my violently thudding heart and frantic breathing. A chilling, gut-wrenching feeling creeps its way down my spine as I turn in circles, glancing everywhere- all at once. All I can see are the trees of the forest, the rocks, the leaves, and the cliffs…

My heart stops beating as I glance at the cliffs worriedly. Oh, no.

Before I can move towards the elaborate ridges that plummet down hundreds of feet, a high pitched shriek pierces through the air around me. I instantly turn towards the noise, a sense of dread flowing through me.

"MOMMMY," a little boy screeches happily, blurring with speed as his little legs forcibly carry him through the clearing. Watching him spread out his arms with all the effort he can muster, I let out a ragged breath of relief before dropping to the ground in time for him to fling himself into my arms. "Did I scare you, mommy," he asks, giggling with childish delight.

"Yes you did," I reply breathlessly. Standing with the child in my arms, I hug him tighter as I glance back at the cliffs; closing my eyes with overwhelming relief as I realize that he is safe.

"Daddy said I couldn't scare you," he gloats as he leans back, triumph glowing as brightly as the golden flecks in his beautiful green eyes.

Green eyes? How is that possible?

Quickly he looks over his shoulder derailing my thoughts instantly. "I scared her daddy and you said I couldn't."

Daddy? I wonder silently. My eyes follow the little boy's movements before focusing quickly on Jacob's large frame walking towards us through the clearing. "No, I said you shouldn't scare mommy… not that you couldn't scare mommy," Jake admonishes lightly, gazing at me with an exhausted and apologetic look.

"Ohhhhhhh," the child looks at me guiltily before shrugging his little shoulders shyly. "Sorry, mommy."

I smile back at him, focusing on his familiar features. He's such an incredibly beautiful child and so young… three…maybe four years old. "That's okay, baby," I reply ruffling the top of his head with my hand.

He scrunches his face in disgust and pushes my hand away before doing a perfect flip out of my arms, landing silently on the ground. "Not my hair, mommy," he huffs flicking his fingers gently through his short and tousled black hair. Oh my God… he's just like his grandfather. "It's your turn to hide, daddy."

Jacob takes a deliberate breath in and gazes at me pleadingly.

"How 'bout if mommy hides this time," I ask quickly, hoping to give Jacob a reprieve from the apparent hyper-ness of the child.

The little boy turns towards me, his smile broadening with delight. "Okay," he agrees excitedly. "I will count to ten and then come and find you," he tells me, bolting with vampyric speed to a nearby tree before closing his eyes tightly. "One, two…"

Jacob's phone rings at that moment, distracting all of us. I glance up at him as he fishes the phone from his pocket.

"Hello," he answers and immediately jerks the phone away from his ear. "Bells, calm down, she's okay." I can faintly hear my mom's frantic, sing-song voice through the receiver. "Bells, but… Bella, please just …listen… fine, hold on."

"Nessie, baby… wake up. It's for you," he says, holding the phone out to me.

"What?" I ask, befuddled by his demand.

"Ness, wake up." His voice is louder; almost in my ear, though he hasn't moved.

Suddenly, I'm awake, dazed with how dream and reality collided and melded so seamlessly with one another.

"Jacob?" I say as I open my eyes slowly, trying to put all the pieces together. Jeez, my dream felt so real.

Jacob holds out the phone towards me. "It's your mom; she needs to talk to you."

I grasp the cellphone in my hand and sit up; my head aching with each noise and move I make. "Mom," I croak; my voice still hoarse from sleep.

"Renesmee," she breathes a sigh of relief, "I just… off… Carlisle." The phone breaks and crackles with bad reception.

"Mom?"

"I just got off the phone with Carlisle;" her tone is warning and frantic. I feel my heart free-fall at her words. Oh God… what did he tell her? "Renesmee," she urges me to respond.

"I… uh…"

"You hit your head," her voice cuts through the phone when I don't answer. "You haven't been hunting or eating… or sleeping? Renesmee, what is wrong with you?"

I wince from the pain radiating in my head and try to shuffle through my groggy mind to form a response. "Mom, I'm okay. I was just… sick… but I'm feeling better now."

"We've booked… on our way….," the crackling continues.

"What? Mom, you broke up."

"Your father and I have booked a flight home. We are… home… two days."

I fill in the blanks with the broken information she's given me; my heartbeat accelerating with the thought of telling my parents that I'm pregnant… two days from now.

"You don't have to, mom; I'll be fine."

I listen closely to try to hear her reply, but the phone just goes dead.

Frustrated, I resist the urge to throw my cell at the wall. Shit! I thought I'd have a week at the least to get things sorted out before having to come clean to my parents.

With the phone still in my hand, I press the touchpad a few times, selecting a certain contact before pulling the phone to my ear.

"Renesmee," the familiar voice answers. "Is everything okay?"

"Did you call my mom?" I ask, trying to control my tone with my grandfather.

I listen as Carlisle takes an unnecessary breath in before letting it out. "Yes… I did," and before I can give him an angry response, he's talking once more. "She's your mother, Nessie. She deserves to know. I was trying to avoid a scene for when your parents would return. Either of them would be very upset with all of us if we hadn't told them anything."

I'm slow to admit that he's right. And listening to his logic I can't really argue with him- no matter how much it displeases me.

"Did you tell her… that I'm…," I try to get the words out. Well, not the _words_ but just one word… _pregnant_… Jeez, why is it so hard to say?

"No," he says with a measured, reassuring tone. "That is for you to tell her… whenever you're ready." I feel myself sag with relief. Thank the good Lord for grandfathers!

"How are you feeling?"

I look around the room for the clock. It's not even 5:30 yet. I groan and place a hand on my forehead.

"I have a headache… but, other than that I feel fine."

"I left some Motrin on your bedside table; that should help with the headache. I'll be there around ten or so. Get some rest until then."

"Okay, Gramps. I'll see you later."

I hang up the phone and down a few Motrin; chasing it with a few gulps of warm water from my nightstand.

I feel Jacob shift in the bed next to me and when I look over my shoulder at him— he's lying on his side facing me, his eyes worried and hesitant.

"You okay?" He asks, anxiety prevalent in his tone.

"Yeah, I just got a headache," I shrug indifferently, not wanting him to worry.

"I heard," he replies before looking down at the comforter; averting his eyes from me completely.

Why do I get the feeling that he's not saying something? "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I just… uh… I'm relieved."

I feel my brow furrow in response before he explains, noting silently that he looks like a little too anxious for my liking.

"I'm relieved that the Doc didn't tell your folks about… well, you know."

"Wait…You're worried about telling them?" I ask, realizing his discomfort while becoming vaguely aware that I'm not the only one who can't say "pregnant."

"Yeahhh," he gives me a- duh, no shit expression.

"But they aren't _your_ parents… why do you have to worry?"

"You're joking, right," he asks with an elevated brow, an anxious type of amusement appearing on his face.

"No."

"Ness," he shakes his head in disbelief at my lack of understanding. "They aren't _my _parents, but_ I_ did get _their_ daughter pregnant. Plus…I don't want your dad to know before he gets home."

What? My mind begins to race with all the information. "Why not? I mean… I understand why I don't want to tell them over the phone but why don't you want to tell them while they are half a globe away?"

He smiles nervously at me, "I'm not saying he would succeed, but…because I don't want your dad to have that much time to come up with a hundred different ways to kill me." He says in a rush, his words almost coming out in a jumbled mess.

My jaw drops open as I register what he has just said, somewhat surprised by his train of thought. Before I can delve into the possibility of his statement, laughter brims against my lips. Urgently, I turn my lips inward, trying to fight or, at the very least, suppress the urge to laugh; but one look at Jacob's arched eyebrow as he senses my mood has me failing miserably in the control department.

Suddenly, in the quiet, dark, hours of the morning, a loud snort erupts from my nose as an all-consuming laughter takes hold of my body. Grateful for the reprieve from sadness, I give into it mercilessly, enjoying the sound of my own, very unladylike, merriment.

"Are you laughing at me?" He asks incredulously, astonished surprise leaving its mark on his face.

I nod my head as my giggling continues; and I'm rewarded even further with the widening of his rich, brown eyes.

I watch with unhindered amusement as his mouth fights with the urge to smile. With his lips forming into a crooked grin, he narrows his eyes playfully before reaching behind his head, grabbing a pillow with lightning speed before popping my side gently with it.

"Hey!" I cry out, feigning hurt as my uncontrollable laughter gives me away. Releasing myself to all the wonderful feelings, I lay back and fully let go. It feels so good to give into the joyful pain that is cramping my belly, the slight tingle in the air from my laughter, and the overwhelming need for air while my amusement consumes me; it's cathartic.

"Alright, you asked for it!" All at once, Jacob's voice and warmth surrounds me; but my eyes are flooded with humor's tears to see anything else but a blurred vision of him moving over me.

Before I can wipe the disarming tears away, I feel Jacob's hands on my arms, grabbing at me. I gasp as I realize what he's going to do and try to fight against him; but, I'm weakened from my continued laughter.

I hear his masculine chuckle above me, enjoying himself as his wandering long fingers grab at my ribs, my sides, my neck, and arms; tickling me vigorously.

"Stop," I let out, thrashing between my barks of laughter. "Please," I beg, out of breath; my legs kicking outward as I try to grab his hands.

"Oh, no," the amusement is clear in his voice as he continues to tickle me relentlessly. "Renesmee Cullen," he fakes his disbelief. "I can't believe you're still laughing at me," he teases.

"I'm not," I exclaim, gasping for some much needed air. "You're tickling me."

"Me? Tickling? I would never do such a thing. I think you've bumped your head harder than you thought," he says, continuing the exquisite torture. Although I struggle against him, I love how playful he's being.

"Jake!"

Finally, I'm able to get a hold of his hands and with all the energy I can muster up, I push him on his back; quickly straddling his lap before restraining his diverting hands above his head. He grins from my surprise attack and, within a second, painlessly flips me, effectively pinning me under him and against the mattress.

Suddenly, and without any warning, the air changes between us as it crackles with electricity; causing us both to become still. Our eyes meet as all of my emotions evaporate from my body only to be replaced with something more sensual. My legs automatically open further; enjoying the feeling of him nestled between them. I take a steadying breath in as I watch him closely, the sounds of my humor humming to a slow as my mouth forms a soft smile.

"I love seeing you smile and laugh;" his deep voice reverberates through me.

I let out a slow sigh, all words evading me as his warm eyes search mine. I reach up and cup his face against my palm. I love this man so much it almost painful. I miss our playful banter, our teasing, and… our love making. And with him lying so perfectly against me right now it's all I can think about.

"I love you," I reply, not knowing what else to say at this moment. It's not like I can share my most intimate thoughts with him right now; not with the way he's been constantly avoiding me for a week.

He gives me a shy smile before turning his head slightly, placing a feathery kiss against my palm. "And I love you."

My hand tingles from the encounter, and I look at it enviously. He hasn't kissed my lips in over a week. I yearn to kiss him so much. I gaze up at him, imploring him, pleading him; but nothing comes.

_Kiss me… please, _I project while still touching him; my desperation profound even in my thoughts.

I feel his jaw tense against my palm, his eyes changing into something else; something more primal. I hold my breath expectantly while his eyes close and he lowers his head fractionally. Yes… this is it… he's finally going to kiss me. My mouth almost waters with a familiar ache. I want to feel his lips on me… everywhere.

**Present time:**

The sound of someone clearing their throat loudly pulls me out of my dazed memories of the last few days.

I look quickly around the room before my eyes swiftly find a pair of warm, frustrated brown eyes gazing speculatively at me.

"I thought both of you had better sense than this," he mutters, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"It wasn't like we planned this, dad," Jake retorts.

"No, you didn't plan at all. If you had, this would have never happened. You aren't even married, yet."

I feel myself flush violently from head to toe. This is humiliating on so many levels. Everyone knows now that Jacob and I have been intimate- and on top of that, they're already mentioning the "M" word…

"Who else knows," Billy asks, wheeling himself closer to us.

"No one else knows," I whisper softly, biting my lip; my voice meek and unsure.

Billy nods his head and frowns before muttering something in a language I can't understand.

"Stop it, dad," Jacob warns.

I watch anxiously as Billy's eyes grow larger from the tone of Jacob's voice. Oh no… we don't need this… not now.

"Son, you better watch—" Billy begins only to stop as the sound of footsteps coming from the deck pulls everyone's attention to the open door.

Slowly, almost as if she was a silent predator, my mother comes into view. I watch intently as she keeps her eyes on me, moving with easy grace into the house but her face shows no emotions.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I…" She holds up a hand, instantly stilling my words in a way all mothers know how.

"I don't want to hear any apologies," she shakes her head, emphasizing her words.

"But, I—"

"No," she cuts in again. "I told you time and time again," her tone grows louder. "And yet, here you are… pregnant. You haven't even had a chance to live yet, Renesmee."

My mouth falls open from disbelief. "How could you even say that to me, mom? What about you? You were the one at eighteen years old when—"

"I made my own choices, Renesmee! And I was married before I got pregnant with—"

"Well, I made my choices, too!" I interrupt, trying to defend myself.

"Oh… so this _**was **_a choice?" One perfectly shaped eyebrow shoots up on her face and I can tell that she's waiting for me to admit something… something she's completely wrong about.

I open my mouth to form a response but close it quickly. I'm at a total loss for words and no matter what she, my dad, or I say… nothing is going to make a difference.

"No," Jacob finally steps in, his tone serious. "This was not a choice; but yelling at us isn't going to change anything." He tells my mother, almost reading my thoughts exactly. I feel my shoulders drop slightly. Well, at least I'm not the only one who realizes this.

"Oh," my mother begins, stepping with intent towards Jake. Placing her hands purposefully on her slender hips, she continues. "I haven't even begun to start yelling at you, Jacob Black." My mother's voice holds no humor whatsoever as she accentuates disgust through her tone.

Oh No! I flush as my eyes flow between the man I love and my mom. What am I going to do?

"You…" She sputters, her anger getting the better of her. "I—I can't believe you would do this… You promised me that you would always look out for my daughter; that you would never hurt her."

What? When did he make that promise? My eyes quickly shoot to his; but, he continues to glare at my mom, crossing his arms against his chest defensively.

"I have looked out for her, Bella," Jacob replies with clenched teeth. "And I _always_ will. She is my life."

"But you've hurt her!"

"Jesus, Bella!" He shouts in frustration, his temper peaking a little. "Not that it is any of your damn business but I haven't hurt her, believe me… she wanted it as much as I did."

Oh, dear God! My feet stay rooted to the floor as it falls away and I flush the color of the deep dark red area rug under my feet.

"I wasn't talking about sex, Jacob!" She snaps. I stay as still as a stone as my mother walks over to me and places her alarmingly cold hand on my belly. "You don't think this hurts her? Look what being pregnant has done to her already." I relax slightly as she takes her hand away, too ashamed to admit that I was afraid of what she may do to my baby. I don't know why but I feel extremely overprotective at the moment and I don't want anyone near me but Jacob. I take a step closer to him, and he reaches for me, pulling me to his side gently.

His eyes flicker down to mine and I cannot tell if my mother's harsh words are running through his head or he knows I feel like I need to protect the child inside of me; but I get the sense that he feels protective as well… for both of us. With his uncanny ability to know my thoughts, he pushes me slightly behind him, almost unnoticeably.

_Thank you._ I project, touching his back lightly. I watch as he closes his eyes in acknowledgment before refocusing his gaze on my mother who has most certainly noticed the calculating move.

"Bella, of all the people in the world, I thought you would be the most understanding. Your daughter is pregnant, I know. I'm sorry. We made a mistake. But _nothing_ you say or do right now is going to change that fact. And, no, we aren't really ready for—"

"No, you aren't ready." She overrides his words, contempt radiating through her tone. "Again, that's the point. How could you be ready for this? You aren't even married for God's sake!"

I feel myself tense at the "M" word—again. I flash a glance at Billy whose by the breakfast bar now; nervously thumbing the edge of his wheelchair as he watches the scene play out in front of him. Why does everyone keep talking about marriage? God… it's making feel sick at every mention of the word.

"Then, we'll get married." Jacob's voice explodes through my conscious as my heart and mind registers what he's just said.

What!? What in the hell is he talking about?!

Several emotions course over me and happy isn't one of them. How could he? We haven't even talked about this yet and now he's telling my_ mom_ we're getting married…. No ring, no bended knee? Not the kind of proposal I was expecting. Not to mention the fact that basically he just told my mother he was marrying me because I was pregnant… not because he loves me… and—hello, isn't he supposed to at least ask me first?

I back away from Jacob slowly; my brow furrowing as he turns to acknowledge my movements. His eyes take in my irritated look. An apparition of fear flutters over his features as he takes an anxious step towards me; his hands outstretched for mine.

"No, don't!" I put my hands up, a blatant motion for him to stop.

He freezes instantly, bewildered. "What is it?"

"You just told my mother that we were getting married, that's what!" I yell.

He looks slightly affronted. "Weren't we going to anyways? This just moves things along a little faster." He replies so nonchalantly that I'm almost convinced he's had this plan for longer than a week. He's had time to think of this. And the fact that he's never mentioned this to me is even more upsetting.

I narrow my eyes at him. "And exactly when were you going to talk to _me_ about this? How do you even know I want to marry you?" The words are out of my mouth before I can even think better of it. I watch as he becomes utterly still. Instantly, guilt tugs at my heart as his eyes glass over, like, I've just violently shoved a serrated knife directly in his heart.

"But I—I t—thought..."

I swallow thickly as unshed tears burn my throat. He looks so wounded and it's only because of my harsh comment. I have to explain myself. "Well, we've just… we've never discussed this before and… then you up and tell_ my mother_ that _we're_ getting married without even asking me. Do you not see how bad this looks? I want to marry someone I'm in love with… someone that feels the same about me. I'm not marrying someone just because I got pregnant, Jacob;" I try to explain the mess of feelings churning inside of me but I'm pretty sure none of that came out the way I meant it to.

I watch carefully as his jaw becomes rigid against his cheek, his face hardening as he looks at me. "You're not in love with me anymore?" He asks coarsely. He looks intensely vulnerable but at the same time prepared; like, he'd always been waiting for the day for me to say this. I have to make this right. I can't run from him anymore… he's too much a part of me now.

I still immediately while responding tears stinging the backs of my eyes. Without any hesitation I go to him, my heart beating more quickly than usual. How can I be honest without hurting him.

Standing on the tips of my toes, I grab his face between my hands, locking his eyes with mine. "Just two days ago, I thought you didn't want me, remember? What makes you think that I'm not in love with you anymore?

"Because you just said—"

"Listen," I cut over his words before he can continue; the hurt in his eyes almost too unbearable. "I know what I said but everything just came out wrong." I take a deep breath in; hoping whatever I say next will come out the way I want it to. "I love you, Jacob… with everything inside of me, outside of me, the entire universe and back. But, I am not going to marry you just because I'm pregnant. I want more than that for both of us. We deserve better than that… and our child deserves better than that."

"Our child," he repeats in a soft whisper.

"Yes," I smile softly at his overwhelmed expression. I take his hand and place it against my abdomen. "Our child."

He leans down and places his forehead against mine, letting out a deep breath of relief before gazing into my eyes with wonder. I hope the "M" word can be tucked away for a little while. I'm not sure if I can hear it again for some time.

"God, I love you." His whisper is awash with relief and liberation.

"I love—"

"Yes, yes" my mother's voice harshly interrupts our sweet moment. "We all know how much you love each other, as a matter of fact… in a few months everyone will know. My point here is neither one of you are prepared for this. I can't believe how stup—"

"That's it!" Jake yells, turning instantly from me to my mother. I grab his shoulder trying to calm him. "Damn it Bella you are just one more word away from—"

"From what?" She challenges back. "You got my daughter pregnant and you don't think I have the right to be upset about it?"

"You have every right to be upset. But everything you are saying is total bullshit. Don't you remember in the beginning of your pregnancy," Jake's eyes meet mine for the briefest second before continuing, "that you were the only one who wanted your daughter."

The painful sting to my subconscious has my face wincing in discomfort; I'm not really a fan of ever reliving the fact that my mother and Aunt Rose is the only reason I'm actually living right now.

"Don't Jacob," my mother warns.

"No, you don't!" Jake hisses, pointing forcibly at my mother. "I'm not going to let you stand here and put us down or berate us with your nonsense. We've beaten ourselves up enough about this. The last thing in the world we need right now is everyone against us because we made a mistake. A mistake I don't really regret. I can't believe you aren't more understanding about this. How could you be such a hypocrite?!"

Bella instantly freezes as a distant memory grows heavily in her eyes. "That's not the first time you've accused me of that," she remarks softly, lowering her head. "Though it was under completely different circumstances."

"Well it's the truth," Jacob counters, blushing slightly as the memory surfaces in his mind as well. Hmmm… I'd have to ask about that later.

"Listen, I get it…" he begins as we all feel the tension in the room lighten dramatically when my mother takes a yielding and understanding breath in. "I know you're upset. I know you're mad us. I know this probably wasn't what you wanted; but it's done. There's nothing any of us can do it about it; and frankly, there is nothing I want done about it. I love your daughter, I love everything about her and that includes our child. I would move Heaven and hell for both of them… and that includes you." Jake holds out his hand for me and I take it instantly, turning towards my mother with confidence. Confidence in myself and in the man I love. "So… you can either be with us… or without us."

His threat holds so many promises that I fight with the uncontrollable urge to gasp at his words. His warning, though calmly stated, means only one thing: she either accept what's happened or live without us forever.

Bella's almost onyx colored gaze leaps erratically from mine to Jake's. Time seemed to stretch out while my mother sizes up how serious we both are.

Without them? How could I survive without them? They are my parents. But if it came down to choice- could I ever live without Jacob? No… never. But what would she say? Could she live without me? Would she want to? She would never have the pleasure of knowing her own grandchild.

As silence fills the air around us, I keep my gaze fixed on hers; waiting for an answer… waiting to know what kind of future I'd really have with or without my very own mother.

Several breaths later, my mother almost floated up to me with a grace I think I've always envied. She grabs at the hand that is holding onto Jacob's before enveloping her icy fingers around ours.

Gazing into our eyes, a gentle smile softened her face as she spoke; "With you."

I feel the breath I had been holding explode from my lungs as I fling myself into her waiting arms. For several moments my mother, my stunning, vampire, forever eighteen- mother, embraced me as though I were her little girl once more.

When she pulls back, the stinging cold of her fingers traces gently across my cheek.

"I love you, Renesmee and…no matter what… I'm always here for you."

"Oh, mom…" I cry out, "I love you too;" I gasp as I throw my arms around her once more.

A moment later, as she lets go of me, her eyes wander down to Billy who had apparently wheeled himself over to us while my mother and I were hugging. It occurs to me that not only did the "With or without us" thing count for my mom but for everyone else as well.

I watch as Billy's eyes flicker between all us before settling on Jacob's. "With you," Billy's strong voice strikes another chord in me and tears began to flow again as Carlisle and Esme both speak out within the next moment.

"With you," Carlisle states as if there was no other choice.

"Always," Esme nods with such certainty and love that I could scarcely believe it was even possible.

Overwhelmed, I watched everyone in the room create a warm circle around us. I turn fluidly looking at all the loving pairs of eyes caring for me and Jacob. From brown to amber… from honey, to onyx… and from onyx to the bleak, cold black eyes of my father.

I gasp involuntarily as everyone around me prepares themselves for the violent surge of energy surrounding Edward. Out of all the situation I've ever been in, this is by far one of the most frightening.

"Son," Carlisle's voice is alert and strained.

"I'm fine," Edward hisses between his teeth, his gaze rooting me to the spot where I stand.

Slowly the circle parts for him to walk through and he glides to where Jake and I stand. His silence and his glare widen my eyes to an unhealthy and painful point. My eyes fly around the unusual circle; everyone is tense and ready for what ever reaction my father may have... Thank God!

Abruptly, the pressure of my fathers hands grasp my shoulders, my fevered body is a stark contrast to his icy hold. Instinctively I try to move backward but his firm grasp holds me in place.

I'm not sure if its from the tension in the room or the incredible potential danger inches from my face but my body begins the tremble uncontrollably.

"I'm not saying I like it," Edward begins; his eyes focusing on Jacob's in disgust and livid anger. "Because I don't;" he seethes before softening his glare as he looks back down at me. "But I'm with you, Nessie. I'm always, always… with you."

Phew! The harsh and unpleasant lump in my throat is no longer able to hold back the tears that burn as they trail down my face. His words hold so much meaning to me that their impact has me collapsing against him. He clutches me tightly against him for the briefest moment before pushing me away.

I glance at him, bewildered by how abruptly he ended the hug. With eyes of cooled and hardened lava, he glances at Jacob with a look that most certainly could kill.

"You," he points at Jacob, "You and I will have a very long talk... very soon." Edward promises before turning on his heel and leaving all of us standing there in a baffled and unsettled state of mind as he disappears within a nanosecond.

Everyone glances around awkwardly trying to figure out just what exactly happened. I peek up at Jake who appears to be just as uneasy as I am. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he pulls me against his side and puts a soft, worried kiss against my forehead.

"It'll be okay... I promise," he whispers.

I smile weakly up at him. I'm not so convinced. The chilling departure of my father weighs heavily on my heart. Will he ever forgive me? Will he ever accept my baby? Will he ever accept Jacob again?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for now? <strong>

**How freaking amazing was Breaking Dawn Part II?! If I could afford to go to the movies everyday- I'd probably go and see it as many times as possible. I loved seeing Nessie in this movie- reminded me of how amazing my main character and S.M. really are. **  
><strong>I hope all of you will enjoy they update and let me know what you think in the review. <strong>

**P.S. Got a NEW CHAPTER coming tomorrow!**


	21. Chapter 21: Birthday

**Hey guys- THIS IS AN UNEDITED CHAPTER- AGAIN… SORRY!**

**I notice that many of you didn't really care for the reactions of Bella and Edward in the last chapter… just remember- Ness is still a young teenager to them in many ways. Also, vampire's feelings are intense and never predictable. I was trying to keep it realistic. Sorry if you guys didn't like it. I hope this chapter makes up for it! ;)**

**I also want to apologize for this update coming in a few hours late. My computer wasn't being very cooperative and I've been fighting with it the majority of the day. But, alas- here it is: the chapter I promised.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 21<span>

Birthday

"Happy Birthday!" Alice's voice calls to me in the receiver. I smile and close my eyes, imagining her beautiful face beaming as she said the words.

"Thank you!"

"I'm sorry we can't be there but…"

"I understand," I reply; though I really don't. All I know is that the Amazonian tribe is having some issues with their territory; issues that apparently need the expertise of some my family members.

"Esme is bringing our gifts when she comes over later for the party. Jazz can't wait for you to open our gift!"

"Oh?" I ask, wondering when all of that had been arranged. "Thank you but you didn't have to."

"No need to thank us and yes we did. We love you so much. I have to go for now. We all miss you terribly!"

"I miss you all, too! Give everyone a hug for me. Love you"

Talking to Rose, Emmett, and Jasper this morning has me missing their presence, their scents, and their comfort. I wonder what they are going to think of their niece being preggers. Hmmm.

I hop out of bed thinking of their different reactions. We definitely may need to restrain Rose. She could try to kill Jacob… but then again, she could be happy that another baby will be around. The thought has me frowning; my father's terrifying rejection and anger is still too much of a wounded memory.

I shake my head trying not to think of how my father has stayed away from me ever since he has gotten home. The only good thing about that is- Jake hasn't had to face the brutal lecture I'm quite sure my father is going to put him through whenever he's cooled off.

Quickly, I walk into the bathroom, my needs more pressing than usual. A few minutes later, Jake pops his head in; his gaze settling on mine in the mirror as I brush my teeth.

"There's the birthday girl." He greets, his smile flashing brightly against the contrast of his bronzed skin.

"Hey," I reply wetly, my mouth full of foamy toothpaste. It's not fair that he looks so handsome all of the time and I don't. How wonderful I must look with mussed up hair and a frothy mouth. I probably look like a dog with rabies.

His responding smirk has my belly doing flip-flops. God, he is so incredibly beautiful. The toothbrush becomes immobile and pointless in my mouth as I turn and look at him. His obvious beauty is just a violent reminder that I've been "off limits" ever since my accident and news of the pregnancy. Our almost kiss the other morning was the last time he's even gotten close to kissing me on the lips.

Oh, how I miss his lips. His tongue. His… everything.

I sigh heavily with the direction of my thoughts. I can't think about this right now- with my hormones so all over the place lately I can't dwell too much on the fact that he doesn't want me right now.

"I thought you had to work."

"I did," he shrugs, slinking his weight against the bathroom door as he shoves his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "But the guys pretty much have things covered right now."

_The guys_, I wonder vaguely. Sometimes I forget that Jacob works with a team of hardcore mechanics. All of which he handpicked himself; all of which who could disassemble and reassemble and entire car in a day or two.

I turn and spit out the remaining toothpaste, conscious of how unattractive it must be. Tossing in a mouthful of Listerine, I gargle before spitting once more; a little more gently this time.

Following Jacob out of the bathroom, my eyes seem to have a mind of their own as I look over him from behind. Warmth spreads through me as I watch his back muscles rigidly protest against his white tee-shirt. I bite my lip to try and control a hungry growl that wants to languidly erupt from my dry throat. Unable to look away, I slowly trail my eyes down until they meet his hips, and then the back pockets of his jeans.

Keeping my eyes fastened on him, I watch as the denim clings tightly against the firm physique of his sculpted backside. Mmmm. I remember what his backside looks like as the water from the shower glided greedily over his chiseled skin. The way it felt when I scraped my nails over the muscle and sinew that defines this man when he was inside of me. God… what I could do to him— and right now.

Abruptly, he turns swiftly to face me. I'm caught so off guard that I'm a fumbling mess as I try to not collide into the same body I was just gawking after. Jeez, I'm going to have to find an outlet for all of the pint up sexual frustration that's coursing through me right now if Jacob's going to continue to have me "off limits."

"Whoa!" He calls out before righting me on my feet- and most certainly catching my blush as my eyes slowly ascend to his face.

Oh, God. Great! I'm blushing! I've had all different kinds of sex with this man. I know almost every crevice of his body but here I am back at square one— me waiting for a kiss and blushing when he catches me staring at the appealing parts of his body.

As my eyes settle on his, there is a lightness to them that wasn't there before. An amusing smile surfaces on his lips and I don't know if I want to slap it off or kiss it off.

Kiss it off… yes, I definitely want to kiss it off. Ugh, he's so frustrating! Why won't he just kiss me?

"You've got a lot of emotions going on right now… I'm not sure which one to respond to."

I arch a brow at him. "Personally, I'd like you to respond to—" I begin ready to go into what exactly it is that I want at this moment, but he interrupts before I can say anything else.

"Come" he grabs my hand and begins guiding me out of the bedroom. "I have a present for you."

Does he think I don't notice his distraction techniques? Trying not to grumble at him, I play along "Jake, you don't have to get me anything. I told you—" he stops once more, and once more I almost run into him.

"Don't be like your mother," his tone is frustrated but sincere. "You are everything to me; let me spoil you on your birthday, okay?" I can't help the smile that surfaces on my face in that moment. How could a girl argue with that? "Besides… this is what boyfriends do;" he finishes with a grin; quickly and unintentionally licking his bottom lip. The sight of his tongue has me reeling. The resulting gleam on his mouth has me biting my lip so hard it's painful. It takes everything inside of me not to stand on the tips of my toes to taste him.

I nod my head bemused; already forgotten what he said that had preceded his glorious tongue. He arches one solidly black eyebrow at me and heat singes my cheeks once more as he must know what I'm thinking.

Well, since he already knows… Kiss me, damn it!

Turning to completely face me, he looks over features for a moment, and for that moment I think he's going to actually contemplating something intimate. As his pupils dilate slightly, I notice that his scent alters almost unnoticeably. He wants me… he still wants me! I knew it! Just a few more inches, Jacob… just lean down a few more inches and I'll make everything better.

Abruptly, he takes a cleansing breath in and releases it. The air from his exhalation bends and flexes around my face—calling to me, singing to me, making my mouth water for his.

"Now this is just one of your gifts… there are still two more," he tells me anxiously; picking up my hand and guiding me once more.

What!? How can he just go from an "almost" kiss to acting like nothing was going to happen? I'm practically panting.

"Just kiss me and that would be present enough for me… as a matter of fact, take me back in the bedroom and remind me how I got pregnant in the first place;" I mummer under my breath.

Though I can't be certain if he heard me or not, everything about him stalls for a millisecond. It's almost unnoticeable. In fact, if I were completely human- I wouldn't have noticed it.

Leading me carefully through my living room, I can see the excitement building up in his body; which also causes me to become excited as well. I wonder what it is. What could be so amazing that he'd rather give me this gift than kiss me or make love to me? The thought has my ego a little wounded.

This time when he stops in front of me, I'm ready and still myself in front of him. Eagerly, I look around the room; not noticing gifts or anything else out of the norm. Curiously, he turns to the breakfast bar and grabs something off of it. I watch with mild amusement as he turns to face me once; wondering what my gift may be. When he opens his hands, I abruptly stop all train of thought.

Lying neatly in his palms, there is dark red silk scarf, a nose clip, and two ear plugs.

"What's that?" I ask, my brow shifting down speculatively.

"I want my first gift to be a complete surprise," he remarks placing the nose clips and ear plugs in my hand. "I don't want you to hear, smell, or see what it is before I'm ready for you to."

"Uhh…" I begin unsurely. Jake gives me an exasperated look, effectively silencing me. I can tell he wants— no, needs me to indulge him. And whether it is because I'm so freaking turned on at this moment or the fact that I love him so much, I'm willing to give in… just this once.

Fidgeting awkwardly, I put the nose clip on; clumsily trying to put it in place as I've seen several swimmers do; although, I've never had a need for it.

There is an immediate displeasure that comes from the hard shaped plastic blocking my nostrils. There is no give to it at all and a slight ache begins to form on my nose- making me reconsider why I actually gave into Jacob in the first place. How could anyone _ever_ wear this thing?

Wanting to hurry the process along, I look down at the neon yellow foam ear plugs in my hand. How in the heck do I use these things? Almost as if he were reading my thoughts, Jake picks one ear plug up and squishes the foam into almost nothingness. He uses his other hand to brush my hair away before placing the device gently in my ear; noticeably careful not to touch me.

I wait and listen as the foam moves, contorts, and expands to the shape of my ear; closing out the majority of all noise around me. Feeling self-conscious, I do the same with the other one, scrunching my nose at the discomfort of the tools used to hinder my senses.

To even further my deterrents, Jacob walks behind me with the scarf in his hand. I feel his heat surround my back and I thrive in it. I cannot hear or smell very well, but, because of that reason- it heightens my other senses to an acute awareness. Slowly, he steps closer to me pressing his front to my back, the rigidity of his hard body contracts against me causing me to squirm.

My breath comes out shakily as my eyes become sheathed with the silky scarf, only adding to my alertness while he fastens the scarf into a knot.

I nervously place my hands against the silk wrap. There is no noise, no smell, and no movement. I feel as though I'm on display, like, I'm vulnerable and at someone else's disposal.

Several unstable breaths leave my lips before I feel Jacob move, his heat and energy splintering through the air around me. I vaguely wonder how much longer he's going to take. Is he getting things ready or just watching me? I rely heavily on what little senses I have left and test the room around me. Even though I can't be one hundred percent sure… I'm almost certain that Jacob isn't moving. He's just standing near my side—watching me.

Finally, I feel him move; but it's closer to me instead of further away. Gently, Jacob takes out one ear plug and noise instantly floods in, taking me by surprise.

"What is it" I ask, confused by actions.

I hear him slowly walk around me, encircling me like a predator; making me feel even more exposed. What in the world is he doing?

Stopping at my side once more, he bends down to my ear and whispers, "I kind of like you blindfolded. Maybe we can use this sometime."

My mouth inadvertently falls open as his deep voice reverberates through me, calling to me on an elemental level that I have missed since giving him everything on the cruise. Like a bucket of hot, boiling water- my skin heats to melting temperatures. Is he really suggesting something sexual with me after weeks of nothing— and something kind of kinky at that?

Go with it, Ness. Just go with it!

"What about tonight?" I hear myself blazingly say; my voice breathy, wanting, and foreign even to my ears.

Holy crap! Did I just say that? I feel my cheeks flush at the thought.

"Hmmmm," he groans roughly, slowly; making me writhe. "Maybe," he replies gently breathing hotly over my ear causing my body tremble in response.

"You're teasing me."

"Yes," he replies, his lips barely grazing the soft flesh of my ear. Every single hair on my body stands to attention. Every single nerve ending stirs inside of me while my breath rushes out of my lungs causing goose-bumps to graze each of the pores on my skin.

Holy God in Heaven- I think I'm going to combust!

"Jake," I breathe.

"Mmmmmm," his satisfactory moan flutters over me, awakening and clenching certain muscles inside of me and I feel myself become ready for him. God, if I could only see him right now. See what I'm doing to him as well.

"Is this my surprise? 'Cause if it is… I'd like to take off the nose clip- it's quite uncomfortable." Suddenly, Jacob remembers himself and his warmth leaves me in a rush. "No! Don't go," I reach out for him but my hands are only met with air.

"Well, your surprise is waiting for you… and it's time sensitive," he notes cryptically.

"Time sensitive? But, I'd rather you be my surprise," I bite my lip to stop my mouth from continuing any further with the lustful thoughts in my head.

" . I." He says slowly and deliberately.

Good God- Finally! I wait for him to kiss me… to touch me, but nothing comes. Shakily, he lets out a deep breath and disappoints me as he places plug back into my ear.

I huff exaggeratedly. How exactly am I supposed to turn myself off after that? I can hear my quickened pulse internally; my breathing loud and irregular in my ears. I really hate this. Why am I still "off limits?"

I feel the floor vibrate with movement as Jacob opens the front door and leaves. For several moments I contemplate disrobing and giving him a real surprise when he makes his way back in. Maybe I should do just that… but it's his rejection for the past few weeks that has me terrified to do anything so shocking.

What could be so time sensitive anyway? I feel time sensitive at the moment; like I could literally go off the deep end. I'm so wound up right now that I'm sure it wouldn't take much for him to make me scream with completion.

Abruptly, the vibration is back and, after a beat, it gets closer to me.

"Jake?" I call out- feeling overwhelmingly vulnerable.

His warm hand settles on my arm and I calm instantly; recognizing the feel of him as he guides me over to the couch and sits me down gently.

Unexpectedly, he removes the nose clip and I flex my nostrils with relief, and take in a deep breath- smelling something unusual… something familiar… something with a pulse.

Next he takes off the blindfold and light instantly floods my eyes; temporarily blinding me.

I look up at Jacob curiously as he comes into focus. Then, a sudden disruptive movement catches my eye.

I feel my jaw grow slack with surprise as I look at a box shielded in turquoise wrapping paper. The top of the box, embellished with a large white mesh bow, moves and pops open for a second time. This time, the content achieves its goal and the top falls to the floor as the head of a puppy surfaces; its little paws grabbing and wrapping around the side of the box.

"Oh my God." I gasp, popping out the ear plugs and reaching for the puppy. "This is my surprise?" I gape at Jacob, hugging the pup to my chest.

It's a beautiful puppy. A husky, maybe? A wolfish looking dog with one bright, icy blue eye and one brown. It's soft coat brushes against my arms as it attempts to lick every shocked inch of my face.

"Yep, he is your surprise."

"He?" I remark in wonder.

"Yes, he… he's a wolf hybrid… I thought it was appropriate;" he shrugs with a shy smile with before explaining. "Wolf like me, hybrid like you. Plus- he will keep you company- so you won't get lonely when you are by yourself here. And he can grow up with the baby. Do you like him?"

He could grow with the baby? How thoughtful! I grab the puppy under his forelegs and lift him above my head, examining him. His back legs wiggle frantically in efforts to find something sturdy to stand on as I look him over. He has perfectly, keen features, a wet black nose, adorably elevated ears that would probably catch every noise within a hundred feet, and the soft pink pads of his paws glimpse out from underneath his stark white fur; that is only compromised by one small patch of black fur on his chest.

"I love him… he's perfect!" I watch as Jacob smiles broadly at me, relief and happiness prevalent on his features. "I can see why this is 'time sensitive.'" I reply sitting on couch with the puppy in hand; giggling as he resumes his licking.

"What's his name?" I ask; stroking the exquisite soft fur on the puppy's back.

"Reese… but we can change it if you want."

"Reese?" I ask, locking eyes with the curious pup that turns his head slightly to one side when he hears his name. "I like it. He looks like a Reese… it suits him."

"Good, I thought you might." Jake says before producing a leather collar from his pocket. Surprisingly, it has a metal tag hanging from it; the word "Reese" engraved on the shiny surface.

Jacob pulls the collar around the puppy's neck; but, Reese sees it as a challenge and decides he'd rather wiggle, squirm, and chew on Jacob's hand than continue to lick me. I can't help but laugh at several of failed attempts to get the collar around Reese's neck before Jacob is finally able to put it in place.

Reese yips and yaps adorably at the uncomfortable foreign object situated around his neck. He tries in vain to remove it with his own teeth and paws but grows tired quickly and forms a perfect white ball in my lap before falling asleep.

For a while, I examine him in his slumber; playing and kneading his soft paws, stroking his ears and tail as he sleepily whimpers and sucks lightly on his bright pink tongue. God, he's so freaking cute!

"I'm starting to get a little jealous," Jake begins coming to sit beside me on the couch. Throwing an arm around me, he allows me to nestle into the crook of his arm. "You haven't taken your eyes off him since I gave him to you."

"That's because he's amazingly perfect. I'm just so happy and surprised. Thank you so much. He's so lovely, Jacob." I reply looking up at him. "Like you… except— he kisses me more;" I add with an arched eyebrow.

Jacob's smile falters slightly at my light jab.

Well… since I brought the subject up- might as well go with it.

"By the way… why haven't you kissed me yet?"

"You know why," he sighs uncomfortably and takes his arm off the back of the couch. I sense the tension building inside of him, because it's building inside of me as well; but I'm not backing down. I have to know. The attraction between us is visible to anyone who'd bother to take notice. The pull I always feel when I'm with him, and even when I'm not, is there… even now, and I need answers.

"No, I don't. I'm better now… much better in fact. My head has completely healed and I've gained weight… a lot of weight last time I checked. And, I'm sleeping again… next to you... every night; but you've yet to touch me."

"Well, I can sleep at my place or in the guest room if it makes you that uncomfortable."

Ugh!

Frustrated, I try very hard to control the tone in my voice. "That's not the point and you know it, Jacob. I'm starting to feel like a reject, here. Night after night I have to lay there… knowing you want me. I can sense that you want me. I can smell it on your skin. Feel your body grow hard against me while you sleep. I know I can ease the ache inside both of us; but, you have decided to keep me in the "off limits" column even though—"

"Happy Birthday!" My mother's intrusive voice cuts through my words and I freeze embarrassedly. I turn to find her standing in the doorway with balloons and a white cake box. Reese pops his head up with immediate interest and looks around the room, wondering where the new voice is coming from.

"That better have both of our names on it," I muse; flushing at what she may have heard.

"It does, it does." She almost rolls her eyes as she walks into the house and sets the cake down on the kitchen island.

It was my one concession into having a birthday party: that my mother must share it with me. Since our birthdays are only three days apart, and she hates celebrating, even now that she doesn't age, it was the only way I'd know she agree to celebrating her birthday as well.

The smallest yip of a bark erupts from Reese's small body as he hears my mother's voice again and he dashes off my lap to run around the couch; interest piquing in his intelligent and feral eyes.

I stand with a sigh, frustrated with the broken conversation I just had with my boyfriend and the interruption my mother presents.

As I walk around the couch, Reese takes one look and sniff in my mother's direction and freezes in total fear before scurrying back to my feet with an awful, frantic, and howling bark. I pick him up and clutch his shuddering body against me.

"Shhhhh… it's okay," I soothe as I rock him.

"Is that it?" my mother asks, eyeing my puppy speculatively.

"Yep," Jake smiles and stands, taking Reese from me. "This is him." The sight of Reese's small frame in Jacob's large and dark hand is shocking.

"Wait…" A small gasp flutters through my lips as I realize something; "you knew about my surprise?"

Her eyes meet Jacob's for the briefest second in secret. "Yes," she replies with a shrug. "I thought it would be a good idea as well," Bella finishes nonchalantly.

I nod my head and wonder what else these two talk about behind my back. I turn to look at Jacob. He catches my questioning glance before ignoring it and turning on his heel, giving me his back. Curiously, Reese takes one last peek around Jacob's side at my mother, a noticeable tremble claiming his body once more.

As Jacob takes him back outside, I glide over to the island to take a look at the cake.

"No peeking!" My mother's hand covers mine on the lid of the box; pushing the top back down. "You can wait," her warm tone is gentle and I can tell she's excited for me to see the cake as well.

"But—"

"What did your mother say?" A masculine voice calls from the doorway. I turn instantly, recognizing the voice immediately.

"Dad," I reply, stating the obvious.

"Happy Birthday, Ness."

"Uh…" My brain freezes in an attempt to try to form the frayed pieces of the puzzle together.

My father hasn't come around in days. He hasn't accepted my calls or even attempted to get in contact with anyone but my mother. He's honestly the last person I thought I'd see here tonight.

"Thanks," I reply; though it sounds more like a question.

Jacob appears behind my dad with wide eyes and concern claiming each of his features.

"Edward," Jacob greets, stepping around my father to enter the house.

My father doesn't reply; instead he just simply ignores him. I frown at his rude response and look up at Jacob. He looks back at me and shrugs with an I-don't-really-care-what-he thinks-anyways- look on his face.

In efforts to clear the room of the tense energy flowing between the two dominate males in the house, I continue my tact before my father entered.

"Can I just have one peek at the cake? What if I don't like it?"

"No. Esme and I worked hard on this for you."

"For us," I correct with an arched brow and grin.

She sighs. "Yes, yes… for us;" she resigns with a dismissive hand.

**T**wo hours later, as twilight begins to take over the sky, we all sit around the fire outside enjoying one another's company; especially me. With all the elegant birthday decorations and all the lovey chatter- I feel like I've been gone for far too long. It's nice to be around so many people that I love and trust. The sight of Gloria on the cruise ship still haunts me every day; though I'm getting better at dealing with it. I don't feel as exposed as I once did.

The house is also nosier than it's ever been before and I can't help but revel in it. I've missed my family and friends so much. I feel an overwhelming sense of love as I look around at everyone with a smile plastered across my face, happy that so many people came...

I had forgotten that Sam's family from New Mexico is in town visiting. They decided to accept Jacob's invitation to join the festivities. Sam and his older cousin, Joshua, look almost identical; it's uncanny. They introduced the other relatives to me but it happened so quickly that I've forgotten their names already… well, except for Colt's. Leah had mentioned him last week, and her disdain for him has me wondering if that is why she hasn't arrived yet.

In all honesty, I'm surprised that Sam's relatives actually came; with my family being who they are and all. I've pretty much figured out through observation alone that they are _**not **_shape-shifters. They aren't as tall or as muscular as the rest of the pack. They also don't seem to be in on the secret or act uneasy around my family. Colt is the only one who appears to have any hesitations.

I watch him closely for a moment. He is as tall as Sam, but slimmer and more defined. His bronze skin is like that of his family; but his uniquely bright green eyes has him standing out from the rest. He's rather good-looking, actually. He sits alone quietly, only smiling or laughing gently as someone talks or jokes with him. I would even say that he's fairly reserved; which is the polar opposite from what I was expecting. No, I was expecting a hell raiser from the way Leah described him.

His eyes meet mine for the briefest second and I flush as he must have realized that I've been watching him. He smiles sincerely at me, and after I find myself doing the same, I divert my eyes elsewhere.

Wow. After seeing his amazing smile- I'd say Colt is more than good-looking… I wonder why Leah dislikes him so much.

"Don't even think about it, Colt" Paul whispers, elbowing Colt's arm. "She's off-limits."

What?!

My head snaps up almost audibly as my eyes flicker to Paul's in shock; did he just say that I'm "off-limits?" The phrase I've been using for why Jacob has barely touched me registers harshly in my head, accelerating my heartbeat as I listen more closely to their conversation.

"What do you mean?" Colt asks, his tone just as soft and unassuming.

"She's Jacob's girlfriend," Paul informs him without any other explanation. Colt nods with understanding before meeting my glance once more. Boldly, he winks at me and gives me a charming crooked grin that I'm quite certain would have most women dropping their panties at first sight.

If it is even possible, I feel myself flush even more. Oh, no… I think I've given him the wrong idea.

"Okay!" Esme's voice trills through the air, giving me a reprieve from the awkward situation. "Time for the cake!"

My mom drags me up from my seat and puts an arm around me while she stands by my side. Within the next minute everyone begins singing an all too familiar song. Their out of tune voices fill the air around me, and I can't help but smile as I look over at my mom. Bumping my hip against hers in a silent reminder that it's her birthday too, I begin singing to her as well. I don't want all the attention to be on me… it's so embarrassing.

A shy look covers her features and I let out giggle as the song comes to a close. The different renditions that come afterwards are instantly muted by the sight of blaring candles on the cake. I stare at it in complete awe. It's three tiered, chic, elegant, and amazing. I recognize the color of the bottom tier immediately. It's the same color as the box that Reese came in; the lovely turquoise that reminds me of the pristine waters in Bora Bora. The next tier is completely white with decadent black swirls that claim almost every inch of it. The top tier is made up of the same colors as its base and dons the silver, standing letters "B & N" at the top. The white, blazing candles that surround the letters give the cake a perfect finish.

"It's beautiful," I let out, glancing at my mother and grandmother.

They both smile in appreciation at me before someone yells "Make a wish."

"A wish" another voice adds through the muttering of different voices.

Meeting my mother's glance to ensure that she does the same, I close my eyes tightly and think.

Quickly, I realize that there is only thing in the entire world that I want or need. And, within that moment- I wish for it with everything inside of me.

When I reopen my eyes, I find Jacob in the crowd of people standing around us. His broad smile and loving eyes has me knowing I have to find a way to make my wish come true… and very soon.

Taking a deep breath in, I wait for my mom and simultaneously we both try to blow out every single candle that is alight in one single breath.

"Time for the presents!" Esme offers with an excited grin that makes me really miss Alice. I know if she were here— she'd be fully in her element.

Grateful that the party is set up outside on the deck, I sit back down as Bella and I go through the hoard of gifts that are meant for us.

By the time everything is opened, I feel really blessed. I've obtained the new Apple iPhone and a video camera. I'm quite sure Esme and Carlisle have a very good reason for the gifts. Emmet and Rose have given me a gorgeous teardrop sapphire necklace that shimmers stunningly with the firelight. Alice and Jasper's gift was a little confusing… it's an investment portfolio with a bunch of numbers and graphs that I cannot even begin to comprehend. I'm definitely going to have to call them about that.

Mom and dad got me the most shocking gift of the night. When I first opened the card and saw the script:

**_You'll be needing this very soon._**

**_Happy Birthday, Renesmee!_**

**_We will always love you and be proud of you._**

**_Mom and Dad_**

When I looked up at my parents with small tears gleaming in my eyes, they handed me the keys to a brand new Audi SUV. After the initial shock wore off, my father proceeded to tell me all the safety features the vehicle had: the rear airbags and the child safety seats, to name a few.

I knew then, why I would be needing the new vehicle. I guess that I hadn't thought of trying to shove a car seat in the back of my two door Camaro. And even though the swanky SUV was an amazing gift… the card that said that they will always be proud of me meant more to me than anything else.

The other odd and end gifts I received from everyone else also made an impact on me. Some of the pack members made their gifts with their own bare hands. It's heartwarming to think that they took time out of their insanely busy schedules to care about me; even in this small way. It's heartwarming.

"Thank you everyone for everything. Tonight has been amazing; one of the best birthday's I've—"

"Wait," Jacob's voice instantly stops me. "You haven't opened my gifts, yet."

"But the puppy—"

"I told you that was only one of your presents."

"Jake you didn't have to—" I begin, but his look stops me.

Walking closer to me, he hands me a flat and slender box that has a bit of weight to it. I look around at my loving family and friends each watching me closely; equally as intrigued as I am with the box. Watching the anxiety rise in Jacob's eyes as well as listening to the sound of his heartbeat dramatically increase, I slowly tug on the strings of the bow and lift the lid eager to see what has him so anxious.

"Oh, Jacob!" I gasp, grabbing the picture frame that is neatly wrapped in soft tissue. Lifting it up, I stare back at myself and the man I love. It's the picture we took on the cruise ship together on the day we went whale watching.

In it, Jacob stands confidently with me at his side; his gorgeous smile gleaming at the camera… but me… I'm looking directly at him; feeling as completely in love then as I do now.

"Jacob, it's beaut—" I look up from the photograph to meet his eyes but noticed that he's no longer standing… but kneeling. "Jake?"

"Renesmee Cullen," he begins, his thrumming heartbeat increasing by the moment. OH. MY. GOD! "There isn't a minute in the day that goes by when I don't think of you and there isn't a second in that minute when I don't thank God for sending me- you. When I look into this picture," he stops for briefest second to look down at the frame he's just given me. "I see all the love that you have for me in one single glance. Will you do me the honor of being able to look at you the same way every single day for the rest of our lives? Will you marry me, Renesmee?" He finishes by producing a black velvet box from his pocket before popping open the top.

The platinum band shines brightly, even in the night; but the diamond, the bold and gleaming diamond claims all of my attention. Holy cow! It's gorgeous- but nowhere near the beauty of the man kneeling in front of me.

"Yes!" The words leave me without hesitation; without thought or concern. With tears uncontrollably streaming down my face, I'm enveloped in the arms of the man I love… and the man that will love me- forever.

I'm vaguely aware of the cheers that erupt around us; but I only see- him. I've only ever seen him—in every thought of every moment of every day of my entire life.

"Kiss her!" Jarrod yells, his voice standing out from the others.

I flush slightly as the hope in me sputters to life. Please kiss me, Jacob… this moment needs to be sealed with a kiss. Even as I think the words, I no longer wonder…. I know… I know he's finally going to kiss me.

Lowering his head, he keeps eyes locked with mine and every ounce of love that he has for me is visible in the chocolaty depths. "I love you," he whispers before the pressure of his lips finally cover mine with a gentleness that I've never felt before.

A surge of energy explodes and flares between us; forcing us closer together. The weeks of complete rejection feels utterly worth it in this moment of extreme happiness. Sensuality blooms inside of me- forcing me to open my mouth wider; wanting to deepen this kiss. My hormones register the flourishing sensations bursting through me and every inch of my body that can feel- becomes intensified a thousand times over. I want him… badly… and I want him NOW!

The only hindrance that causes Jacob to end the kiss is the large group of people cat-calling around us.

"You'll get her pregnant that way!" Paul jokes loudly, causing me to freeze with embarrassment. Oh Paul… if you only knew!

Tucking me into his chest, I hide my reddened face against the warmth of my future husband; all the while giggling like a school girl. Happiness is a word that would never cover the feelings coursing through me in this moment.

After several breaths, I'm passed around with hugs and kisses and congratulations. It isn't until I'm making my way back inside to get a drink of water that I see Leah is leaning by the breakfast bar- alone and looking as though she's seen a ghost.

"Leah? Are you okay?"

"I… uh… I…" she murmurs brokenly, her brow smooth and without strain; a look I'm not accustomed to seeing on her.

"What's wrong?"

She stands quietly looking at the opened door behind me; looking through me- unable to speak.

"Leah" I prompt worriedly.

"I… uh… I just wanted to drop off your gift… I ummm… I have to go… I'm sorry." She says cryptically before bolting out of the front door.

As I stand there consumed by tonight's events mixed with the confusion by Leah's abrupt departure, I'm unusually startled by a voice behind me.

"Was that Leah?" An almost familiar voice asks.

I turn to find Colt standing behind me, I'm shocked to realize that I have no idea how long he's been there… the thought has me worried- my senses aren't what they once were.

"Umm," I hum, turning to look at him; confusion still claiming my features. The loud voices from the back deck distract me for a moment before I focus on him. "Yes…" I say befuddled. "That was Leah. She… I—I guess she had to go."

He nods and quirks that same panty dropping smile at me. "I believe a congratulations is in order."

"Thank you," I flush, forgetting everything else as my eyes flicker down the weighty and jeweled band on my finger.

"I was coming to see what was taking so long," Jacob walks in behind Colt, eyeing him speculatively.

"Leah was just here," I feel the need to explain, noticing the tension between my fiancé and another man.

Jacob nods and puts a possessive arm around me, and though I know that he's staking his claim, even though it's not really needed at the point considering the ring on my finger, I indulge him by leaning against his strong body as they begin a light and uncomfortable conversation.

**As** the last of the guests leave, I can't help but let out a relieved breath as I pick up my new puppy, scratching the small gap between his ears. Reese leans in to my hand and gives me a satisfied yawn in response.

"This day has been utterly perfect." I tell Jacob as I put Reese back down on the ground. Reese whimpers and paws at my feet but is distracted when Jake rolls a bright yellow tennis ball on the floor. If I would have taken notice earlier- I would have seen the dog bed, food bowl, and basket full of dog toys.

Watching Reese run uneasily and crookedly across the floor, I hoist myself onto the kitchen island. Unable to take my eyes off the clumsy puppy, who at this very moment, completes an unintentional summersault in attempts to rescue the ball from the area rug.

"It's been more than perfect." Jacob takes three long strides in my direction before stepping into the space between my legs. My lips open, gasping at any air that can enter my lungs within breathing range. His breath splays across my face as I gaze up at him.

"It has?" I breathe, my hormones taking over once more.

"Yes… You've made me the happiest man in the world with just one word."

A smile takes over my face and I glance down at the ring on my finger. The feeling of Jacob's index finger lifting my head to meet his gaze is the last thing I feel before his mouth takes over mine in a surprisingly forceful kiss that is elementally needed. He tongue glides across my swollen lips before dipping into my mouth, taking over, taking everything while holding nothing back.

My insides respond by catching fire and shooting bursts of electricity through my veins. Panting with need, Jacob's lips trail down to my chin and then to my neck, sweeping my annoyingly wavy hair over my shoulder. Taking hold of my head, he stills himself for a moment; his breathing as heavy and winded as mine.

I see several thoughts cross over his features and before I allow him to talk himself out whatever may happen between us, I pull his lips down back to mine with all the strength I can muster.

"Don't stop," I mutter between kisses. "Don't ever stop kissing me… ever again."

The responding moan that leaves his body has a direct line to the most sensitive part of mine, causing everything below my waist to clench with delicious need. With my body on fire and my pregnant hormones clouding every sensible thought in my head, I tear at the thin fabric of cotton that was his shirt; smiling at the memory it brings from our time on the cruise ship.

He chuckles against my lips and leans back to look at me. "Eager are we?"

"You have no idea," I say with all seriousness as I yank my shirt over my head, revealing my swollen breast pressing tightly against my bra.

Jacob takes a deliberate step back and gapes at me with heavy lidded eyes, stunned. I feel the slightest pang of worry as he looks over me.

My body has already begun to change, but not drastically. A small, almost unnoticeable bump protrudes gently in my lower abdomen. My breast on the other hand, are noticeably growing.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he groans, pressing his mouth to mine once more. This time, his kisses flutters down my face and neck, licking and sucking as he goes, making me writhe against him.

"Jake," I breathe, my voice husky and wanting.

"Wrap your legs around me, baby," he orders.

I quickly oblige him; reveling in the feeling of his erection pressing against me; even through the barrier of our jeans.

Suddenly, he picks me up without any effort. Turning with purpose, my world swirls as he begins walking in the direction of my room; his mouth still on me, stealing every breath from my lungs. I gasp in his mouth, needing him and feeling his need all at the same time.

"Take me," I pant against his wet lips.

"Yes," he replies flicking at the small strap on my back, causing my bra to fall down my arms before falling to the floor.

Laying me down on the bed gently, I feel Jacob's frantic fingers fumbling with the buttons on my jeans. I let out a rueful giggle as he struggles with strained fabric; slightly embarrassed.

He arches a brow at me. "You had to wear jeans with five buttons on them?" He asks, humor and want prevalent in his tone.

"They're the only one that fit me anymore," I explain as I begin helping him. I don't think I've ever wanted to get my pants off so quickly before in my life. Our fingers tangle with desperate need as we try and fail to unclasp the bronzed buttons.

His deep responding chuckle singes the air around me, it's an intoxicating and impassioned noise. "Screw it," he mutters half-crazed, tearing at the denim and, within a second, effectively stripping me of the rough cloth that once covered my lower half. "These should be easier to get off," he says more to himself than to me as I arch my back to allow him to ease the last remaining barrier off my body.

As the lace falls unceremoniously to the floor, I let out a sharp groan as I feel the warmth of his mouth shockingly cover me.

"Oh God," I moan in surprise, feeling for the first time in weeks an ease take over my limbs as I know that soon I will come apart in his firm grasp. "Yes," I breathe, pushing my pelvis up to meet him.

"I've missed this… so much. You taste…. so good." He says between kisses, but his words sound off in the distance as his tongue parts me once more. I writhe beneath his sultry mouth, my body shuddering as he finds the bud of my desire.

"Jake," I gasp, unable to fight the climax wanting to burst through my subconscious. I've been on edge for weeks and now, as everything is coming to a head, I can barely hold back all my desires.

He lifts his head and breathes a cooling burst of air on my swollen clit, the effects of which has me screaming out his name again.

"Please," I beg, raising my hips to his mouth once more; needing a release that I've wanted for so long.

His brown eyes almost turn into a flat black at my request and I look down in time to see him his tongue seek and find me, devouring me gently but urgently. Leaning back, I throw my head into my bed as he suckles on the most sensitive spot on my entire, inflamed body. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, his long fingers circle around my opening before entering me, filling and stretching me.

A quickening takes hold of me and I relax against it, giving into the raging need inside of me. Yes! This is it… finally, my body can let go.

Just as I feel my desire brimming once more, Jacob stands and drops his jeans and boxers to the floor. Before I can protest against his maddening teasing, I watch as his erection springs free of its constraints. Seeing his need makes me forget my own. I open my legs further for him, eager to ease his ache.

Kneeling on the bed, he strides closer to me; looking down at me as he takes his shaft into his hand and begins to stroke himself. Oh my God, he's so incredibly sexy! I fight against the urge to touch myself in return, even as I throb and ache for him. Instead, I somehow patiently wait and watch his hooded eyes rake over my body as positions himself between my legs.

The heat of his lips on my belly while he traces his way to my breast distract me from the feeling of his warm body pressing against my slick and awaiting flesh. I feel my nipple harden and elongate as he pulls and sucks me into his mouth. I groan into the intense pleasure that splinter through my body. I want to scream but all air evades me. I'm not sure how much more I can take before I explode!

Moving from one breast to the other, I feel his hand trail its way between our bodies. In one second, I'm panting and empty, the next, he's plunging into me, calling his name from my lips.

_Oh, God! She's so tight. So wet. I hope I don't hurt her, she's so tight. But I can't stop _Jacob's thoughts are finally a part of me once more.

"Are you okay," he asks through strained and clenched teeth.

I feel my body expand and accept him greedily. The small ache that came from his initial entrance is now gone and I flex my hips, encouraging him to continue. "More," I gasp, "Don't s—stop."

A fulfilling growl vibrates in his chest as he pulls back, accepting the challenge. Instantly, he slams into me again and again.

_It's so hot. You feel so good, baby. _His words are so intense that they being to run together as I try to focus on the pleasure building inside of me. _I've missed this. Your body is so soft. I want you to take all of me. _

"Yes" I cry out, encircling his waist with my legs, pulling him deeper inside of me.

_It's taken all of my self-control to not kiss you every day and every night. I lose all control when you kiss me. I don't ever want to lose control around you… especially now… Please forgive me, baby. _ He groans, thrusting harshly inside of me, his brow misting with sweat.

"Always," I reply, meeting his motions thrust for thrust; our hearts frantically beating in the air around us.

As the familiar feeling takes hold of my body once more, I feel Jacob respond to it, diving into it, forcing it to the surface of my skin. Knowingly, he swivels his hips, hitting a sweetly sensitive spot inside of me. I gasp and beg for me, scoring his back with my nails as he hits the spot again and again.

"Jacob," I breathe, feeling on the point of no return.

"Yes, that's it baby. Come for me."

With his command in my ears and his hardened flesh thrusting into me, I come gloriously; screaming and spiraling into a world I haven't visited in quite some time.


	22. Chapter 22: Calm Before the Storm

**All I am going to say is that I am sorry for the delay on updating. It's been crazy around here! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Calm before the Storm

**Jacob's POV**

_Make love to me_. Her unspoken words are as smooth as silk as they blast through my subconscious. Instantly, I stir from a dreamless sleep; my need to please her overriding anything else.

It's been a constant battle for weeks, one that I can't fight anymore. The days on the cruise weren't long enough to form many memories; but, I still remember every kiss, every soft sigh as I entered her sweet body, and every fulfilling moment that she allowed me to love her.

When I found out that she was pregnant… I don't think I've ever been so shocked in my life; but, everything finally made sense after that. It was because of a careless mistake on my part that she became ill; that she quit eating and sleeping. I wanted to kill myself for what I had done to her. Guilt and anger overwhelmed my every thought. In one moment, one reckless moment, everything changed. And whether it was for the good or the bad… it was because of me, and what I had done, that her life will never be the same again.

My only pitiful excuse is that when she wants me, I can't think straight. I feel it inside of every part of my body. I sense it, I taste it, and I smell it. It's almost as if there is a force field around us, pushing us to one another; a magnetic pull that is irresistible. And although it's an amazing feeling, one that I'd cross hell to get, it reminds me of how much self-control I have when she's around. One wrong move with her and I could lose her… and our baby. Emily's face is just a small reminder that we can always hurt the ones we love. When Renesmee kisses me- when her soft gentle lips touch mine, I lose myself too easily and I can't risk that anymore; even if she's an impenetrable vampire.

But, now, the need to give into her is too much. I'm bound to give her what she needs… what she wants; especially when it's what I want, too. I can't fight against the rational part of my brain that tells me to stop… not when she's warm and supple beneath my hands; and not when I ache all night for her.

Moving the sheets down, I watch as they languidly outline before revealing every inch of bare skin on her body; her breast swelling and falling with the quickened beat of her heart.

I shift over her, moving between her awaiting thighs. This time she doesn't wait for me to kiss her; but pulls herself up to me, cupping her small hands against my cheeks before trailing them through my hair. The sharp bite of her teeth is a sweet, playful, and sensual pain on my bottom lip; one that instantly fades away with the flick of her tongue.

Groaning, I lean her back down onto the bed, taking over the kiss and her mouth; my tongue dipping and swirling, tanging with hers in a way that leaves both of us panting and gasping for air.

The warmth and dampness of her flesh causes me to harden to an almost painful point; especially when she trails her hands between our bodies- heading straight for the one thing she wants the most.

_Just take it easy! _I have to remind myself as I feel her palm wrap around me, stroking my shaft from base to tip. Dear God it feels so good… too good. What her hands can do to me. She could unman me with one small graze of a fingertip.

"I miss you," she whispers against my mouth; stilling my motions.

I gaze down into her beautiful brown eyes knowingly. Even though I've been with her, I haven't been here for her. I've been too busy trying to keep myself from giving in. I've had to keep such a tight leash on myself that I'd forgotten what it was like to even be… me.

"I'm sorry," I murmur- taking her mouth once more, determined. "Let me make it up to you."

Her body softens against me immediately; her legs spreading further apart before pushing her pelvis against me, telling me what she wants with her body.

Fuck! If she's not careful, this is going to be over before it's barely begun.

"I need you inside of me," she tells me, gently placing my throbbing member against her. God, she has no idea what she's doing to me. I feel my jaw grow taught against my cheek as I grind my teeth together in efforts to take things slow.

"Now… please," she begs, rubbing the head of my cock up and down her slick and ready flesh. The pleasure of which has her arching her back against the bed, thrusting her swollen breast into my chest.

Damn.

Unable to hold back anymore, I pull her mischievous hand away and take hold of myself; placing the head at her entrance. I know she's going to be so hot, tight, and ready for me. I push into her unhurriedly, the wet ridges of her sex accepting me eagerly. She instantly clenches and tightens around me and a responding growl unfurls from my chest.

_You feel so good, baby. _I tell her silently, knowing she's now a part of my thoughts.

Her innocent smile in the early hours of dawn reminds me that I need to go slow. I need to be gentle with her this time; and I _need_ to have more control. Not having her for two weeks has left my body crazed and needy. Last night, when she asked me to take her, I couldn't say no. I had already planned ten different ways to do it anyways; her permission just made it easier. But what we did last night wasn't making love… last night was fucking. And, now, I'm going to make up for it.

**Renesmee's POV**

"Good morning," Jacob's deep voice greets me as I enter the living-room; watching him toss a piece of toast in his mouth.

"It was pretty good, wasn't it?" I grin back at his knowing, sensual smile. The man gave me three glorious, mind-blowing orgasms… and all before the sun came up. I have a feeling it's going to be a good day.

He stops in mid-chew, his eyes raking over my body. Although I have a white silk robe on, I still feel like he can see every inch of my naked body beneath it.

"It was" he agrees warmly, leaning purposefully against the kitchen island.

A playful yip pulls me away from Jacob's distractingly sexy look. I turn to find Reese tugging on the end of my robe, his small razor sharp teeth piercing through the delicate fabric.

"No!" I scold him, popping the end of his nose with my finger. "That's not a good boy!" I tell him, picking him up as I make my way towards Jacob; feeling slightly ridiculous to think the puppy can actually understand me.

"Want some breakfast?"

"Mmmm," I moan at the prospect of food.

Jacob's brow shifts curiously. "Is that a yes?"

I giggle at his expression. "Yes- that's a yes."

"What do you want? Waffles? Pancakes? Eggs? Bacon?"

My tummy groans and mules at the thought of each. Everything sounds sooooo good! It makes my mouth water just thinking about it.

"Yes."

"Yes, what? To all of that?" He eyes grow disbelievingly.

"Yes, it all sounds wonderful. I think I want Waffles, pancakes, eggs and bacon…Mmmm" I groan again; "and some toast… and maybe some homemade biscuits." Slowly, my eyes raise up to the ceiling in thought for a moment. "No, scratch that…just the toast."

Jacob's jaw grows slack; but the corners of his lips form into a smile. "You're insatiable."

"In all things, Jacob Black; in all things" I wink at him.

**A** few hours later, I flick through several channels on my oversized television; not really wanting to watch anything in particular. I hate being alone and I hate it when Jacob has to work. But, I guess he has to; especially now with having a baby on the way.

I sigh as I methodically rub my hand down Reese's back. Maybe I should try to get a job to help Jacob out. I'm not sure how well that would go because of my pregnancy though. I'm sure the next few months will be unpredictable to say the least.

The thought of putting any financial burdens on Jacob makes me ill. Now that we are engaged _and pregnant_, we are going incur some bills that we haven't even begun to plan for. We are going to need to consolidate… maybe even move into together soon?

I nervously bite my bottom lip at the thought. I've never had to really worry about money before. My family always had plenty to go around… but that was when I was living with them. Now that I'm on my own and engaged-what I am going to do?

Not wanting to worry too much about it just yet, I set myself to the task of writing thank you letters to everyone for their gifts last night.

It's not until I reach Leah's gift, a handmade leather friendship bracelet, that I remember her leaving so suddenly last night. Worried about one of my dearest friends, I pick my cell up from the table and find her name in the contacts list.

"Hello," she answers; her tone unstrained and… happy?

"Leah?" I ask, confused. I've never heard her this way before.

"Hey, Ness! What's up?"

"Uhm… not much." I pull the phone from my ear to look at the display… yep… I'm talking to Leah; but it barely sounds like her. "You okay?" I ask, muddled.

"I'm great!" Her voice trills through the phone and I feel my brow furrow.

"You are?" I ask unbelievingly. I don't think I've ever heard her say that before.

"Yes… Ness, are you okay? You sound funny." I can hear the smile in her voice as she speaks.

"I sound funny?" I repeat, my inflected voice raising several octaves. "You're the one that sounds funny."

Her responding giggle throws my brain into outer space. Did Leah Clearwater just _giggle_?!

"So you're calling me to tell me I sound funny?"

"No," I reply, stunned. "I was actually calling because I was worried when you left so suddenly last night. It was such an amazing night and… I wish you could have been there."

"I know!" If it's possible her tone gets even more excited. "I saw Jacob reliving the event over and over this morning in his head. He proposed!" She tells me as though I must have missed it.

I smile into the receiver. He did propose… my wolf- proposed. I'm going to be Mrs. Jacob Black. Mrs. Renesmee Carlie Black. Mrs. Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black. Mrs. Renesmee Cullen-Black…. Mrs. Renesmee Black.

"Ness, did you hear me?"

"Oh, sorry" I stammer, pulling my gaze away from the distracting diamond on my finger. "What did you say?"

"Have you set a date yet or are you going to wait until after the baby comes?"

"Baby?" I gasp, shocked that she knows. What am I thinking! Of course she knows… she can hear Jacob's every thought. "How long have you known?"

"About a day after you found out."

I flush. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I figured you would tell me when you were ready."

Oh. "Well, I'm not sure I'm ready to tell anyone yet… not after how bad our parents took it."

"Oh…yeah, I saw that, too;" she admits sullenly. "But, they'll come around." Her optimism makes me alarmingly suspicious. "Billy may act like he's mad but I saw him yesterday… he's thrilled that he's going to be a grandpa again!"

I smile but aim to change the subject, not wanting to think about my dad's reaction. "So what happened last night? Why did you have to leave so quickly?"

"I uh…" she pauses for a brief second; "well, I want to tell you in person. I can pick up some lunch and come over if you want."

"That sounds good, I'm starving!"

"After the breakfast you had this morning?" Her teasing tone lessens my embarrassment.

"Does Jacob have to think of everything about me when he's a wolf?" I ask in frustration.

Her silence has my body turning seven different shades of red… oh no, that includes the intimate moments as well.

"Burgers sound okay?" She nonchalantly changes the subject… thank God!

"Sounds great."

"I'll be there in about an hour."

An hour? I'm hungry now, dang it! "Okay," I try hard not to huff. "See you then."

**B**y the time Leah arrives, my stomach almost leaps for joy at the smell of the yummy burgers wafting from the take out bag. She takes notice of the fact that I'm still in my pajamas but doesn't say anything; which I'm grateful for. I don't want to have to tell her it's because I've gained too much weight and I can't find anything to wear.

"I got you a triple" Leah remarks, pulling three enormous burgers out of the white bag; setting them on the counter with two orders of waffle fries.

"Smells yummy," I reply, hoisting myself up on a bar stool. Eagerly I unwrap my burger and sink my teeth into it, sort of missing the thrill of the hunt.

A vision of taking down an elk surfaces into my mind and my stomach protests immediately. The thought of warm blood spilling down my throat causes my belly to contract negatively.

"You okay?" Leah asks, moving several inches away from me; a look of- Oh my God, she's gonna throw up any second- prevalent on her features.

I clear my head from my memories with a shake and take a deep breath in, letting the smell of the well-done hamburger bring my hunger to the forefront.

Phew! That was close.

I chew and swallow what's in my mouth before nodding at her. Instantly, a relieved look takes over her face and she sits next to me at the bar- unwrapping one of her burgers as well.

"So what's so important that you had to tell me in person?"

"Well," she swivels the stool until she's facing me, ready to explain. "I was feeling kind of off all day yesterday. I thought I was coming down with something and I was going to call and tell you that I couldn't make it to the party but… something inside of my told me I needed to come."

I take another bite of my burger- fully intrigued by the tone is her voice alone. It's like she's a different person.

"When I pulled into the drive…" she shakes her head dubiously, looking down at the floor for a moment. "I honestly don't even remember walking up the stairs." She smiles fondly at a memory.

An immediate understanding takes hold of my mind. I don't know how I didn't see it last night. The look on her face right now- I've seen it before.

"You imprinted!"

The smile that takes over her face is awe-inspiring. "Yes," she nods animatedly. "I did!" She lets out with an excited burst of energy.

"Oh my, God!" I reply with the same enthusiasm. Putting down the burger, I throw myself at her; hugging one of my best friends as hard as humanly possible. "I can't believe it!"

"Me either," I hear joyous tears in her voice.

Sitting back, I look at her again. There is no strain on her face, no worry, no years of penned-up anger towards anyone… she's finally found her release. She's found the one.

"Who did you imprint on?"

She flushes and looks away -unable to meet my gaze. "Colt," she sighs.

"Colt?" I reply, shocked. "You mean Sam's cousin, Colt? That Colt?"

"Yes that Colt… are there any other Colt's you know?" Her sharp tongue reminds me that she's still the same ol' Leah; the thought of which makes me happy.

I stare at her for a moment, bewildered. This is something that she's wanted for so long that I can't believe that it's finally happened for her… and with someone that she… well, how did she put it? She loathed him!

"It's just a theory… but I think that's why I was always kind of connected to Sam in some small way." She shrugs- mindlessly toying with a waffle fry; "because he and Colt share the same blood line."

I nod my head at her… that's actually a good theory. But, one thing still has me confused.

"So, why did you run last night?"

"Oh, that." She exhales once more. "I don't really know how to explain it. In one instant, every broken link had been mended. Every wrong was righted… every tear, every fear, every _**heartbreak**_… poof!" Her fingers spread outward, creating an imaginary explosion. "It was all gone. I'd been such an angry person for so long that I didn't know how to act. I didn't know what to say or do… and it's Colt" she sighs at the mention of his name again. "We were never really on the best of terms."

"But it's meant to be," I remind her, rubbing her arm with a friendly hand.

"That's what they say; but… what if he hates me? I don't think I can handle the rejection from him. I never knew what love felt like until now and… well… now I'm afraid I'm going to lose it before I've even have the chance to feel it at all."

"Wow…" is all I can say.

"I know… I wish all you imprintees could imprint on us as well. I wish he could be bound to me the way I am to him."

I think about this for a moment. I've never known what it was like to go a day without being connected to Jacob. There has to be something inside of me that is bonded to him, even if it's in some small way.

"I think we are," I tell her, revealing my thoughts. "In a way, I suppose. I always feel him… there's a pull that's always there pushing me to him. It's like were drawn together by something greater. I can literally feel the tie I have with Jacob, like it's tangible or something. Colt must feel the same."

"I dunno…" she replies wistfully.

After another moment of thought, she picks up her burger and begins eating once more; her face hopeful… which is a sight!

"So, I'm guessing you haven't told him yet." I ask, doing the same.

Her feminine snort pulls my eyes to hers. "No! I don't even know how to approach the subject. I mean, what do I do? Invite him over for some tea and then tell him –'so I imprinted on you and we are bound together for life… and oh, yeah… I turn into a giant wolf sometimes!'" Her sarcasm reveals her fears as much as her worried features.

"So Sam's relatives aren't shape-shifters?"

"No!" Her eyes grow larger at my statement. "But they do know of the legends. As far as I know- it's just myths to them. They aren't very spiritual. Their reservation in New Mexico is very modern. Colt's mother was a white woman."

Oh. Wow… this is all news. "Was?"

"Yes," she replies, a mouthful of food. "She passed away when he was little. I think it was a car wreck." Even as Leah says this her mood alters slightly. She feels for Colt; feels for the loss of her imprint's family. She also knows what it's like to lose a parent.

"I think everything will work out," I say, wanting to move her thoughts to something more pleasant. "He's quite handsome."

She actually flushes. "Isn't he?!" Her voice squeals.

"He is… and charming, too. That grin alone probably gets him whatever he wants."

Her face falters completely as she swallows the food in her mouth audibly. "Did he…. I mean… " she stammers. "Did he come onto you?"

I gasp, "No!" I try lowering my shocked voice before continuing. "No." I shake my head. "Not at all. He was just being friendly." I tell her, trying to forget the wink and the panty-dropping smile. An unwelcome thought surfaces in my mind but I shake it off quickly. I don't really want to think about the fact that Colt doesn't strike me as the kind of man that isn't ready to settle down yet.

She turns back to her food; but I can tell it's with reservation now. Will I ever learn to keep my mouth shut? A change in subject is in order!

"Do you feel him? I mean, like Jacob feels me- my moods and… my needs?" I try hard not to blush.

"Yes, I already feel it. It was pretty much instant. Like an explosion that put everything together instead of apart. Each broken piece of my life came together as if it were never broken in the first place… but better than before;" she explains, her face animated with excitement and wonder. "Then, it was like a steel rope had wrapped and welded itself around my soul. All the while, the other end of the rope is forever tethered to him. I could sense him… feel him. I felt the peace of his sleep last night." She smiles gently at the memory before her face turns sad. "I even felt his attraction last night… to you, I'm guessing..."

I swallow harshly at her words, but she's talking once more.

"I don't know what I am going to do. I have to tell him… and I have to tell him today!"

"Then what are you waiting for?" I feel the smile grow on my face as I try to encourage her. "Go to him. Tell him. Isn't he leaving in two days?"

"Yes," she replies desperately; "he is." After several visible thoughts pass through her mind she stands abruptly, leaving her burgers behind. "I gotta go," she remarks distantly her eyes unfocused. She stops on her way to the door and looks at me. "Thanks, Ness. And not just for the talk… but for always standing by me- even when I was a pain in the ass."

"Awww, Leah. You're welcome. And… You're still a pain in the ass!" I joke as she's gone within the next second.

**A**fter she leaves, I can't really wipe the smile off of my face. I mean, Leah Clearwater, the same girl that hates everyone and everything except her family, is happy and smiling! Whoever would have thought? I just hope and pray that Colt is receptive to the news. I wonder how she's going to tell him.

**A**n hour later, I'm rummaging through my closet hoping to find a pair of jeans that I can fit into still; since Jacob ripped the last pair that fit me the previous night… not that I minded.

Thankfully, I end up finding a pair of dark-wash bootcut jeans that I can almost button. Zipping them up, I leave the button undone and hide it with my white, long sleeve, fitted thermal tee. Ahhh… It feels good to put some clothes on… and I'm absolutely comfortable; but, whether I look good or not is another story.

Hoping that I look half-way decent, I wander into my bedroom and gaze at my reflection in my full length mirror.

A frown forms on my face while I look at myself. Because the tee is so fitted anyone could see that my jeans are unbuttoned. Ugh! I'm going to have to go shopping… and soon! Lifting my shirt, I pull down my jeans slightly and turn to the side, noticing my slight "baby bump." I touch my abdomen gently, thoughtfully; aware there's an actual being growing inside of me. Sometimes, I still can't believe I'm pregnant. Carlisle told me the other day that I'm already developing much faster than a normal human; which was expected. But, I'm still not quite as fast as my mom was when she was pregnant with me.

Curious as to what I would look like in a few months, I take in a deep breath of air and stick out my belly as far as it will go.

Wow… I look… ridiculous! Letting out a sigh, I giggle to myself and right my clothes once more; hoping no one will notice that my pants are undone. Retrieving my cell from the bedside table- I text my mom.

_Hey, I don't have a pair of jeans I can fit in anymore!_

_Want to go shopping with me tomorrow morning? _

_I can drive my new SUV! ;)_

~Ness

Knowing that she's quick to text back, I keep my eyes on the phone.

_Of course, honey! I will see you then._

**B**y the time Jacob shows up after work, I'm in the middle of cooking dinner. I never thought I would ever love human food this much. The aroma is heavenly.

"Something smells good," he remarks walking in through the door; the smell of grease and motor oil pungently filling the air around him.

Whoa! I stammer backwards. It's so strong it's almost suffocating.

I turn from the stove to look up at him as he makes his way further into the house.

Oh my word! "What in the world happened to you?" I gape, my eyes growing larger at the sight. His face is splotchy and smudged with oil, and every inch of his grey, button down work-shirt is stained black. His ruined and torn blue jeans appear to be the only thing on his body that received the least amount of damage.

He makes a face of disgust and contempt. "I really don't want to talk about it," he rolls his eyes. "Mind if I take a shower?"

"You don't have to ask me," I reply, holding my breath- the smell is grossly overpowering. "This is your house too, you know?"

I listen as my words still him for a moment; but after a beat he remembers himself and heads off to the master bath. "Just don't touch anything!" I smile as I warn him, remembering my white bedding and rug in the bedroom.

I finish dinner before Jake is done with his shower. Turning off the burners, I set the table and stare for far too long at the food getting cold.

Ugh! I'm so hungry! I sit and wait… and wait… and wait.

What is taking him so long?

Standing up, I make my way to the open door of my bedroom and listen intently. The shower's off and so are the lights in the bathroom. I peek my head around the door, hearing noises come from my closet.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?" His deep voice is muffled by the confines of the small room.

"What are you—" I poke my head into the closet and stop abruptly in mid-sentence.

"Don't I have a shirt in here or something?" He asks, pushing hangers back in forth in efforts to find something to wear.

I would speak to answer him but the white towel hanging hungrily off his hips stops me. It's the only thing on his glisteningly wet body. I stand captivated at the sight of his chiseled muscles protruding and dancing as he continues to search through my closet. Holy hell, he's so gorgeous!

My eyes greedily pour over him, drinking him in.

"Babe?"

"Hmmm?" I reply distractedly; my eyes creeping their way back up his body to look into his curious eyes.

"Shirt?"

"What about it?"

"Do I have one here?"

"Uhmmm... Yes."

"Where is it?"

I step further into the closet and lean against the wall near the door. My pregnant, out of control hormones stop my brain from functioning properly and take over every thought. I want him… NOW! Smiling playfully as an idea forms in my head, I look around for the briefest second before answering.

"Hmmmm…. I seem to have forgotten." I reply tapping my bottom lip as if in thought.

"You've forgotten?" He asks disbelievingly.

"Mmmhmmm."

His brow arches immediately as he quickly recognizes my game. "And why is that?" He turns and stalks towards me slowly; coming closer until he's just an inch away.

My breath catches in my throat as I feel the heat from his body rolling off of him in waves of desire. "Be-cause," I sigh brokenly, knowing that my plan is working and he will soon be inside of me- where I want him… where I crave for him. My insides flare at the thought; my flesh dampening.

I still as he runs the back of his fingers across my cheek, his thumb lightly grazing my bottom lip. "Because why," he asks, his voice husky and already wanting.

I forget all train of thought in that moment. The sparks that erupted from his contact have lanced their way through my body and settled in my core; catching me on fire.

"Because why," he repeats, lowering his head to mine- careful not to touch me, yet.

He's such a tease!

"Because… I want you," I say, placing my hand on his chest. Feeling his heart quicken against my touch, I let my hand wander down until it reaches the part of the towel that is allowing the fabric to cling to his hips.

"Where do you want me?" I hear his voice in the distance once the contact of his lips touches my neck. I moan and lean my head to the side opening myself up to his wants. Vaguely, I become aware that both of his hands have moved to either side of my head, trapping me against the wall. Why is this so hot?

"Where?" He prompts again when I don't answer, lightly nipping on my neck.

I groan. "Inside of me."

His hand moves down my body and cups me intimately over my jeans. "Here?" He asks softly against my ear.

"Yes," I breathe.

There is a split second of time after my answer before I feel Jacob's masculine hands shucking off my already unbuttoned jeans and panties; his desire driving his quick control. I look down at myself- realizing that I'm now half naked and completely ready for him. It isn't until I see the white towel dropping to the floor and pooling around his bare feet that I look up, fully aware that he is just as aroused as I am.

"I've wanted you all day," he tells me, taking my lips once more in a fierce and impassioned kiss. I moan into his mouth as his tongue explores greedily. "This is going to be quick," he warns.

Suddenly, I feel the floor disappear from my feet and the pressure of the cool wall firmly pressing against my back. Without removing his lips from mine, he slams inside of me making me cry out in exquisite pleasure.

"Ah," he groans as if in relief against my lips; his fervent thoughts spearing through my subconscious.

I can't help but moan with all the sensual thoughts filtering through my brain; words of raw passion, desire, and love. I wrap my arms around his neck as my legs encircle him. Clinging to him, he rocks in and out of me over and over again; his pace quickening with each thrust.

"You have no idea," he begins out of breath, "how much I need this." He groans and leans back; grabbing a hold of my hips before continuing his punishing rhythm.

Pleasure ebbs and flows through each of my limbs; taking over each nerve ending. Forgetting everything around me, I watch as Jacob fixes his gaze down, between our bodies; at the point of where we are connected. I watch him-watching us for a moment before I, too, venture my glance down at where we are joined. A raging heat takes over my body and I flush at the sight. I gasp at the erotic scene; both shocked and aroused by the sight of his shaft plunging into me again and again; hard, rigid, and glistening wet from my arousal. When I look back up at Jacob, he is watching me with a look in his eyes that I've not seen before. Within seconds of seeing the lovely desire burning in his eyes, I feel a quickening take hold of my body. Feeling the verge of my yearning, Jacob takes me to the brink before we both plunge off the edge simultaneously, coming together and collapsing to the floor; breathless and sated.

"Oh my God," I pant, lying haphazardly across his naked body.

"I know," he replies just as breathless.

Man, who would have ever thought closet sex could be that amazing?

After our breathing returns to normal, Jacob looks down at me and smiles; humor claiming all his features.

"What?" I ask, unable to fight the smile that surfaces on my face as well.

"I just came in here to find a shirt… and I got sex instead."

I slap his chest playfully and snuggle contently against him. Is it weird that I'm so comfortable lying here half naked on the closet floor after an awesome romp in the closet?

The pressure of his lips on my hair pulls my gaze up to meet his, making me remember the look on his face when he got home.

"So," I run the tips of my fingers over the ridges and dips of his abdominal muscles; "now there you are in a better mood" I smile shyly before continuing; "do you feel like talking about your day?"

I feel his body tense underneath me; his face changing from extreme contentment to disdain. "Not really. It was just… a bad day at work. How was your day?" He asks, thinking I won't notice the fact that he's deflecting from him to me.

Not wanting to push him, I answer "It was… interesting;" I reply thinking of Leah.

"How so?"

"Leah stopped by and told me the big news."

Jacob actually smiles. He's happy for her as well; extremely happy it would seem. "I know I can't believe it. She was so happy this morning; the whole pack doesn't know what to think. They aren't used to it. It actually put everyone in a good mood."

"I'm so happy for her."

"Me too. She'll stop phasing soon though… as well as Seth. I'll have to find someone else as my second and third."

I shift up and look at him, shocked by the news. "What?"

"Yeah, Colt and Kiera are just slightly younger than they are now… as soon as they reach the age…" he trails off letting me put the pieces together.

None of this information was new to me. Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry had already quit phasing a while ago; however they were still very much a part of the pack. But, the thought of losing Seth and Leah one day has made me instantly ill. Mr. Howard creeps into mind.

"Hey," Jacob sweeps some of my hair behind my ear, revealing more of my face. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I lie; not wanting to talk about it.

I'm relieved that he doesn't push the subject. And, it's probably because I've just done the same for him concerning his mood when he came home.

"So I was thinking," he begins, his heart picking up tempo as he says each word.

"About?" I prompt.

"Our finances."

"_Our _finances?" I repeat, focusing on the word "our" as I vaguely remember my thoughts from earlier today.

"Yeah… I know I'm not the richest man in the world," he says somewhat embarrassed. "And you aren't working… we should probably start planning for the baby… and the wedding. I was thinking we could—" he begins but stops as the sound of my cell phone ringing bursts through are perfectly comfy closet bubble.

I sigh and stand, giving Jacob a look that says "hold that thought for a moment." He smirks and tucks his hands behind his head; letting me know he's enjoying the view of my naked backside as I run to the get the phone.

Giggling and narrowly missing Reese in the floor, I barely avoid tripping as I grab the phone. "Hey!" I greet smiling, seeing Alice's name on the display.

"Hey!" Her voice chimes in my ear. "I meant to call sooner, is it a good time?"

"Uh- yeah," I reply looking around for my rode. I find it on the bed and cover myself with it; feeling less exposed while talking to a family member.

"I wanted to call and see how your birthday went and what you thought about your birthday gift from me and Jazz."

"Oh," I stall for a moment trying to remember what she got me. Seeing Jacob walking out of the closet distracts me even further as he wraps the towel around his waist once more. God, he's ridiculously handsome.

"Nessie?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes! Ummm, your gift."

"The investment portfolio," she reminds me.

Guilt for forgetting her gift tugs against my face as I wince. "Right, I knew that! Uh, I haven't really gotten a chance to look at it much. It sort of… well, I didn't really understand what I was looking at." I admit honestly and feel awful for it.

"I thought you might… that's why I was calling. Do you have it near you?"

"Um, hold on a sec." I say, looking towards my dresser. "Jake can you hand me that please?" I ask pointing towards the portfolio folder. He holds it up with a questioning look on his face and I nod my head before he hands it to me.

I take a seat on my bed and Jacob does the same, his curiosity obviously piqued.

"Okay, I got it;" I tell her, opening the folder.

"Flip it to the last page;" she instructs me.

"I flip through the pages noticing all the graphs… and the numbers, upon numbers, upon numbers! Ugh, it's baffling my brain once more. Now I remember why I didn't understand it in the first place. Once I get to the last page, Jacob and I both lean in and gaze at the charted paper.

"Look towards the bottom of the page. On the far right it says "Net Total."

I follow the lines with my finger, finding the words quickly. "Okay, I see it."

"That number next to it," she begins giving me time to look over the number. It's a pretty large number- nine numbers in total and two after a period mark.

"That's how much money you have as of right now."

I feel my body stiffen immediately as I hear the phone drop to the floor. But, it's a withdrawn sound as I lose some of my hearing.

What?! What did she just say? I must have misheard. I look down at the number again seeing for the first time the dollar sign in front of it.

"Oh my, God." I barely hear my voice or Jacob's gasp. He obviously overheard the conversation as well. We both look at each other in complete and utter shock; our minds not quite comprehending what's happening.

"Nessie?" I hear Alice's voice off in the distance. "Are you there? Hello?"

Jacob leans down and retrieves the phone slowly as I gaze back down at the paper; not quite believing my eyes as I focus on the number:

"Hello?" Alice's asks again.

Jacob puts the phone to his ear, "Hello." His voice has no emotion; shock still claiming all of his features. Jeez, if he looks like that- I wonder what I look like.

"Jacob, is Renesmee—"

"She's… okay." He replies, locking his eyes with mine.

My face forms into a stunned grin as I reach for the phone. "Alice," my tone is weak and breathy to say the very least.

"Renesmee," she breathes a sigh of relief. "Are you okay?"

"19 million dollars, Alice? This has to be a joke."

"No." I hear the smile in her voice. "It's not a joke. I made some investments for you after you were born. That's what it's grown into. Actually, it's for you and Jacob; for both of your futures together."

Jacob audibly swallows harshly. I look up at him in time to see his face lose all color. "Jake?" I reach out for him.

"I'm okay," he responds out of breath. I watch as he lies down on the bed, rubbing his palms disbelieving over his face.

"I can see you need some time to discuss this. I hope you know how much we love you, Nessie. We wish you both the best. We want you to have every opportunity in the world."

"I… I don't know what to say, Alice. Thank you!" I feel tears weld in my throat and I try to hold them back. "I love you… I love you both so much. This is beyond amazing, Alice. Beyond amazing…" I ramble awkwardly in a "Rain Man" kind of way.

"You're welcome. I will speak to you soon."

She doesn't wait for me to say goodbye and after I hang up the phone, I look back at Jake.

"I don't believe this." He mutters; his eyes fixed on the celling. He is obviously in complete shock. "We can't accept it. It's too much." He tells me, rising up on his elbows to look at me.

I think about this for a moment. It is too much; way too much. But, there is no way in this world they would ever take it back. "They would never accept it back."

"I know." He acknowledges before adding "this would… change everything."

I nod because I'm still at a loss for words. 19 million dollars? We would never have to worry about anything ever again. We could help so many people in the tribe who are struggling and our baby can have so many opportunities.

"It's so much."

"It's not like they don't have it." I assure him.

"How much do they have?" He asks me, sitting up; seriousness claiming all of his features.

I flush a little and look away. I never liked talking about this in front of others. With an Aunt that can predict the future… there was never really a worry about money. "They pretty much have unlimited funds."

Jacob lets out a disapproving breath and I feel myself flush even more. I've always got the feeling that Jake hated the fact that my family was wealthy. Actually, he's pretty much made it clear that he despises the way my family throws money around like it's nothing.

"I just don't know what to say to that."

I swallow the large lump in my throat. I don't really know what to say either. It's such a thoughtful gift and the pressure and financial worries I know we'd incur are now nonexistent… isn't that a good thing? Why do I get the feeling he doesn't think it is?

"You don't know what to say about what?"

"The fact that you're a millionaire."

"We… we are millionaires." I correct him.

"I'm a millionaire?" He shakes his head in disbelief. "I… uh…" he gasps, looking winded. "I think I need some air."

He stands so suddenly that I practically bounce off the bed. Within seconds, Jacob is opening the French doors that lead to the deck and in one swift, graceful move he removes his towel and leaps off the landing as the singing tingle of his transformation into wolf rebounds off of my stunned body.

"Jacob?" I call after him, worry obvious in my tone as I dash out to the deck. "Where are you going?" I yell barely catching a glimpse of him before he disappears into the dark forest.

I wrap my arms around myself, the chill of the night slicing through my silken robe. He's really upset about this. But I don't know if it is because he doesn't want the money, feels guilty about taking it, or just overwhelmed with everything in general. Immediately, a feeling of utter dread and fear creeps its way through my body causing me to tremble. It's not until I hear the soft whine from Reese that I turn back towards the house; giving up on the task of trying to see where Jacob went.

Just as I bend to pick the puppy up, the hair on my nape stands on edge. When I feel Reese's chest rumble with an alarming growl my instincts take over just as the smell of another fuels the air around me. The pungent, floral smell is overwhelming. Oh no…

"I've been waiting a long time to talk to you." A feminine voice flows over my back. My body freezes instantly. A frightening heat flows through my veins as my body goes numb from the sheer terror. Unable to keep my back to impending danger, with Reese in my grasp, I stand upright and turn with blurring speed. To my dazed and incomprehensible surprise, I am met with the blood red eyes of a familiar and deadly stalker.

"Gloria," I gasp. Oh. My. God!

* * *

><p><strong>I'd love to hear your thoughts on the new chapter! <strong>


	23. Chapter 23: Save Me!

**Alrighty- So- my only request is that you forgive the long wait you've had to endure for this chapter. I've had the roughest few months of my life. There's been my hectic schedule with school, friends, and... my father-in-law passing away. :'( I'm sure all of you can understand losing someone that you love can be hard. And, writing this wasn't on the list of important things I needed to do at the time. But, alas, I'm out of school for the semester; having Aced all my courses! (Let's be honest- I nearly had my a$$ handed to me in one class; but, somehow came out with an A!) :D It's a much anticipated ending to the beginning of my summer- which I'm taking off! **

**Now- just to let everyone know. I will be finishing this story within the next few weeks. It's time to bring it to a close because I have other stories that I'm working on that I want to get out there. I hope you all will be looking forward to those as well. I've gotten all your letters and I love them all... just like I love you. I hope that this will fulfill your hopes as a wonderful chapter and an intense start to a wonderful ending!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Save Me

"Wha—what are you doing here," I gasp; my heart reacting quickly to the threat in front of me. As it crashes violently against my ribs, I stand, frozen in fear as Gloria tilts her head in a sympathetic way. Instantly, my senses reel around me. Sympathy? From this red-eyed monster? I don't think so.

I still even more as she steps closer to me, the corner of her mouth quirking up in a half-wicked smile. "Not so tough without your army beside you, are you, _Nessieeee_?" She draws out my name with a venomous hiss.

My chin immediately feels the lash of her retort and raises up; my eyes moving to the ceiling as my pride takes a gash to the side.

"What do you want?" I seethe through my teeth, a part of my confidence returning. But I know if there is a challenge, no matter how much I will it, I can't win this fight. Not against a vampire full of human blood.

"Oh," she replies so directly that my eyes wander down to hers once more. "It's not about what I want." She pulls in a shallow breath and begins to pace the room; drawing out the most uncomfortable moment of my life. "The question is… what do you want?"

"Me?" God, where in the WORLD is this going… and where is Jacob? He must be able to smell her… or feel my fear at the very least.

Her smooth features turn worrisome. I blink, wondering what in the world she has to be worried about. The wolves… maybe?

"Yes, you" she almost pleads, gliding to a graceful stop in her methodical pacing. There is something so primal about her; though, neither her posture nor her tone is threatening. She looks almost desperate.

_DESPERATE?! _What am I thinking? No! I will not let that fact deter my internal warnings about her; especially when her eyes gleam with those she has killed.

Instinctively, I swallow harshly trying to moisten my dry throat. It's just a weak attempt at trying to control the trembling I know will be in my voice when I speak.

My eyes follow her as she begins to pace once more, her cutting glance shooting all around my house taking in every last detail. I must find a way to delay this. Jacob needs more time… he must come to me.

_Jacob, please… come to me! _I scream internally, praying no one else will hear.

"So, what do you choose?"

"Wha— what are… my choices?" I purposely draw out slowly.

_Jake, please!_

She once again halts her movements and glares at me. "You are a very clever girl, but, you chose unwisely to linger on your words. I know your beast of dog will be on his way here shortly. You will only have one minute to decide once I've spoken. Do you understand, princess?"

Princess? I audibly swallow and shake my head, all words evading me completely. She's on to me.

"Say it," she commands.

"I understand," I whisper feebly, my heart once more kicking up its ferocious beat at her viable threat.

"I will only state this once, so listen well. I will not explain the conditions of your choices for there is no time; but either way, you must choose quickly and wisely… your life will depend on it. Do you understand that as well?"

"Yes."

"Good. Your choice is to either live…" she deftly holds out one hand as if choice was a visible option that lay upon her palm. "Or die." She repeats the same movements with my other option; but, I've all but lost consciousness.

DIE!?

I instinctively cradle my womb and try with every ounce of strength in me to remain standing. I know my time is running out. I have no time to think. There must be some conditions to my choices. What will happen when I chose?

"And—and if I choo—se to live?" My tears betray me and stray down my cheeks as my fear becomes evident.

"You must come with me… and without fight."

"And if I choose death?"

"It will be surely on its way," she replies; her English brogue emphasizing her perfectly accentuated words.

I stand stunned for several breaths, unable to move while numerous thoughts stow into my head. How long has she been hunting me? How long has she been lurking in the shadows until I'm alone and vulnerable? What does her evil family want with me?

Oh God— help me, please! Where is Jacob?

"Time is ticking," her tone is alarmingly calm.

Life or death? Three words… two completely different choices. One- I lose my life and with it… the life of my child and Jacob's heir. My family will lose both of us; the link that has held mortal enemies together for much longer than anyone could have ever dreamed. My other option doesn't guarantee me life- Just life for right now; but, most certainly a life without my family or my Jacob.

Wrapping my arms more tightly around myself, I know what I must do. I cannot let my baby die; even if I must die in its place. I must live long enough to bring my child into this world.

Relaxing my arms at my sides, I feel my chest rise with air and I look toward my grim reaper. The one who has offered me a chance to live instead… and I must take it. "I choose to live."

Within the breath of millisecond she is in front of me, latching her icy fingers in a death grip around my wrist. I gasp and stumble backwards, only to be brought forward by her brute strength. Oh no! Everything is happening so quickly. I'm not ready for this.

"No… wait!" I try in vain to pull my hand from hers.

"There is no time. You have made your choice."

"Don't I at least get to say goodbye?" I don't even try to fight against the tears and the pain stabbing through my heart. Will my family know what has happened? Will they come looking for me? Will they ever know how much I truly love them?

"No. You have made your choice _**AND**_ it was supposed to be without a_ fight_."

"I'm not fighting… I'm begging." I cry. "Please! Let me at least write them a letter."

"No!" She yells, her cool façade slipping. "We must leave now… Your wolf is already on his way."

**Jacob's POV**

_19 million, Jake? Is that what you just said?_ Seth's familiar voice sounds through my skull, making my head ache worse.

_Butt out, Seth!_ I growl, not wanting to deal with anyone at the moment.

I feel the earth move and squish underneath my paws as I try create as much distance as I can between myself and the proof of Renesmee's new fortune.

_Jeez, you don't have to yell. It's your thoughts not mine. _

_Yes, and right now I just need to think!_ I wince as the voices in my head grow louder.

Thankfully, things quiet down and I know it must have been my rude command. But, I can't think about that right now. I have to figure this out. My world just got flipped upside down and…

_So are you, like, rich now?_ Seth can't help himself but to ask.

_Seth, butt OUT!_ Leah's voice roars in my head causing me to stop in mid-stride.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to phase. I just needed some time alone to think… and to run.

_You butt out, Leah! He wasn't even talking to you. Why don't you go and tell your imprint that you imprinted on him already._

_Why you little…_

Instantly, I feel the hair on my nape stand on end; my hackles reacting to nature in a way that it only does to a warning.

_Quiet!_ I growl and listen eagerly to the sounds around me.

Feeling the pressure of my demand, everything and everyone becomes unearthly quiet once more. With nothing out of place, I begin running again. This time more quickly than before. Within the next moment, a thick array of flowers hits my nostrils. Phew! God, that is strong. Gratefully, it fades as soon as it comes while I continue to run.

I shake my head to try to rid my memory of the overpowering aroma.

_What was that, Jake?_ _It reeks! _Leah's voice rises in my subconscious.

_I don't know. _

And the truth is that I don't… and I don't want to know… It must just be some flowers nearby. I don't care. I just need some breathing room right now.

I take a few more steps trying so hard to clear my mind from all the annoying clutter.

_Hey! You're no walk in the park either. _Leah lashes back in her own unique way.

I ignore her. I have to think about this. Not only am I going to be a father much sooner than expected but… now I am rich, too?

I hear myself let out a disbelieving/disgusted breath. Money has always disgusted me. The way the Cullen's always flaunt it as if everyone were as wealthy as they are.

Although it has had its benefits. My subconscious reminds me.

19 million dollars? I just can't believe it. Nineteen freaking million dollars!

I sigh loudly before reaching the edge of a cliff; one of my favorite spots as it gives me a greedy view of most of our territory. Sitting, I look down over the land taking noticing how the moon lights up the trees while the light breeze of air sways against my fur. It's a calming experience being up here- on top of the world. A view so amazing that I sometimes have to blink to make sure it's real.

_A Real poet, aren't you, Jake?_ Leah cuts in.

I suppress the urge to offer a retort to all the snickering flowing through my brain. I'm here for a reason: Because I needed to get away. This has all been so much… too much. Ness's pregnancy, our fighting… the making up… and now, the money.

Allowing my body to relax against the rocks, I lay down- keeping my eyes fixed on what looks like a deserted forest. But, even with the peaceful sight in my view and the relief that comes with never having to worry about money again, I can't shake the awful feeling dancing on my nape. Something doesn't feel quite right. It's a gnawing in my gut that will not go away.

I breathe evenly, allowing the beautiful sight to try and calm me. And, as if the Heaven's knew what I needed, all grows eerily quiet once more.

_Jacob, please… come to me! _Suddenly, Renesmee's voice sounds like lightening crashing with thunder in my brain. Without realizing it, time stalls and blurs around me.

Before I know what I'm doing I'm already in full stride on my way back to the house; my skin tingling with a warning that is anything but comforting.

Something's not right. I have to get to her!

Trying to get there as quickly as possible, I lower myself to the ground. My ears flex against the sides of my head allowing for the air to swiftly cradle around my body; pushing me onward.

I can feel the dirt underneath my paws give way as I push myself to go faster. What could it be? The baby? Oh God, what if something happened to the baby?

Faster, faster… I must go faster.

_Jacob, what is it? _An alarmed voice asks.

_It's Renesmee! Everyone get to the tree house now!_ I order; but, I know no one will get there before I will.

Just as the floral smell overwhelms me again, a warning howl pierces the air around me.

_Jake, I caught onto a scent. It's those bloodsuckers! The ones from lake a few months ago. I'm sure of it!_

NO! NO! NO! Why did I leave her? Why? They're after her- I know it! They were waiting for the perfect opportunity and they got one.

I'm such a fucking idiot for leaving her alone.

I hold my breath from the pungent odor and push myself to the breaking point of my strength. I know they have her. I can feel it. It's not just the baby in danger- it's the loves of my life: Both of them.

_I'm on their trail, Jake! _

_Stay with them, Leah! Seth, go with Leah. Get everyone you can. They have Renesmee!_

**Renesmee's POV**

"Run faster," Gloria whispers, grabbing at my restrained wrists; causing me to stumble forward. It's the fifth time she done it in the past six hours we've been running. At least she finally unbound my feet. The first hour she had carried me with blurring speed over her shoulder.

This time I was lucky enough to catch myself before I landed on the ground. Rage instantly boiled inside of me. _That's it! _

"No!" I yell, successfully pulling my imprisoned wrists from her grip. "I can't! No… I WON'T run anymore," I panted, determined; ignoring the pain emanating from my rope burned skin.

"If you don't…"

"You'll what?" I challenge her. Nothing she could do to me now means anything. At least death would be quicker than this.

She looks into my eyes for what seems an eternity; but, I don't flinch away this time. I'm done. I have no strength to keep going; especially since I haven't hunted in a very long time.

"You are on very dangerous ground," she warns me.

"And you are a bad hostage taker!" I yell even louder. Somewhere in the back of my mind I hope someone can hear me… but it's doubtful. The darkness that surrounded us throughout the night is starting to disappear with the impending sunrise. Nothing looks familiar. Not one single thing.

"A bad what," she asks, as if the words didn't make sense to her. They barely made sense to me.

The thought is, for some morbid reason, funny to me. I feel a smile brim on my lips and my breath rush out as I let go. Am I really laughing right now? Now? Really? Of all the times that my nervous laughter could surface, it's chosen _now_ as the most inopportune time?

Immediately, she looks affronted. As if my laughter is testing the limits of her ability to kidnap me and take me wherever she damn well pleases.

Making a disgusted face she grabs the ropes binding me and lurches me forward, pulling me behind her.

"No," I yank for the second time. This time she doesn't let go. "I told you," I remind her calmly. I take a dangerous step closer to her until she is but an inch away. "I refuse to go any further."

"No," she growls, measuring me up with her murderous glare. "You refused to run. **WE** _will _continue walking."

Without another word, she begins moving forward, but, no matter how much her words make my spine tingle with utter fear, I dig my heels into the ground, trying with every ounce left of my strength not to keep going.

"Do you have a death wish?" She reels around, shock marking all of her features.

"I'm beginning to."

"You do realize that I am being easy on you?"

Yes, I have realized that. As a matter of fact, I've been wondering about that for the past two hours or so. Why doesn't she just knock me out and throw me over her shoulder? Wouldn't it be easier? She carried me for a whole painfully uncomfortable hour. She is strong enough for it. Why has she not just killed me and got it over with? Or has her coven got something else planned for me? The thought is unsettling.

When I don't answer, she sighs and looks toward the horizon. I gaze at her almost perfect profile, a sense of worry prominent on her brow. I just don't get it. This whole situation is so fucked up!

"Okay," she snaps her head towards me, her tone authoritative. "You have two choices."

"Again?" I mock with revulsion.

She ignores me. "You can either walk or I carry you again. The latter option will very uncomfortable for you, trust me."

It was very uncomfortable the first time. I was worried for a while after she put me down, hoping my baby was okay. But, nothing seemed to hurt after a while but my wrists and ankles.

"I need food and sleep!" I counter with contempt. "I'm part human. I can't just keep going forever as you so wish!"

"Oh, is princess hungry?" She mockingly jabs back at me. Quickly, she jerks at the hiker's backpack on her back and swings it around. Unzipping the front of her maroon colored bag, she deftly grabs at something and makes her way to me. Opening my palms, she places a bottle of water in one hand and a banana in the other. "Your banquet is served, my lady."

I roll my eyes at her as I awkwardly set myself on the ground, wincing at the muscular pain in my legs from overexertion. Fondling clumsily with the contents in my hands, I place the bottle of water within reach on the ground. Somehow I tear open the banana and eat. Without asking myself too many questions about what in the world is going on, I greedily swallow the fruit praying it'll be enough to sustain me and the baby. But, I can't help but wonder why she has food in her bag. Or why she has a bag at all. Why is she pulling me around instead of taking the easy way out? I really don't get it. Why is she showing me mercy at all? It's not in a bad vampire's nature to be this forgiving.

Finishing the banana, I throw the yellow skin to the ground and grab at the bottle water. It takes me several tries before I can open the bottle. Once it is open, I let it flow down my parched throat and drink until I have to take a breath. Seeing that the bottle is now half-empty, I take one more swig and set it down before putting the lid back on; all the while frowning at my makeshift bindings.

"Why do you have just my wrists tied anyways?" I allow myself to ask.

Looking down at me with her hands on her hips, my captor bends and retrieves my water bottle before putting it back in her bag. Without answering my question she begins, "Okay, you've gotten water and food. Now you will either follow me or be carried. You can sleep when we get to the camp."

Knowing I probably just ran out of all the luck she was going to afford me, I chose to begin walking once more.

Even though we just had a short break, my legs are weak and wobbly as I stand and they do not want me to continue. I stop, my breath already coming out heavily. Jeez, I'm out of shape. Just when I thought it was my lazy and poor exercising skills causing the heavy breathing, an overwhelming nausea takes over my body. Before I can even try to hold it back- my body rejects everything I just put in it.

Banana and water make an awful reappearance on the ground and in my hair. Lying heavily against the rocks and shrubbery of the forest floor, I try to sit up. The amount of fluid that just came out doesn't add up to the amount taken in, and yet, my stomach lurches once more- making sure to empty all of its contents.

"Damn it!" I hear the vulture hiss before the sound of her backpack hits the ground. I faintly hear the sound of cloth tearing before the shocking feeling of silk touches my mouth, wiping away the contents of my small breakfast. "I knew you were going to be trouble from day one," she says more to herself than to me. "C'mon… sit up." She urges me, but the gentle cold hands I feel around me confuse me even more. With one flick of her finger she reminds me just how immortal she is as my rope binding's fall to the ground. I brace myself with my both of my hands, relishing the feeling of the cool air against my raw wrists.

Looking up at her in surprise, she ignores my dumbfounded expression and begins taking more and more things out of her large bag. Going into hyper speed, she blurs around me, quickly setting up some sort of camp scene within a few minutes. All that is missing is the fire in the center.

"There's a stream about two hundred yards down that way," she points with one hand as she offers me a bar of soap and a towel with the other.

I feel my eyes grow large from disbelief, but she ignores that as well.

"You're just going to let me go."

"I'm not letting you go. I'm letting you wash up. You're almost as weak a day old baby. And," she pauses for a moment to look straight into my eyes. "You know if you ran, I would catch you within seconds. It won't be pleasant if I do." Her tone never changes as she speaks, but her eyes make a promise to me. I know I would not live past my wishful escape.

Bewildered beyond belief, I sniff at the air and follow my senses down to a small brook in the unfamiliar woods. I try to look around to figure out where I am, but, I see only trees. The trees were almost the same as they were in Washington, but, the terrain was very different. Either we were in Canada, Oregon, or… Montana. I didn't know. I do know that we weren't anywhere near my family or the wolves.

I allow myself only a brief glimpse of what my mother would look like once she finds out I'm gone. Jake's anguished face surfaces to my mind before my father's vengeful eyes. I know my family will stop at nothing until they find me. My only hope is that I can stay alive long enough for it. I have to comply with Gloria, no matter how hard it strains me to do so. I have to survive. I'm going to survive.

Laying the towel and soap on the ground I lean over the glistening stream and cup my hands into the water before bringing the icy liquid to my face.

Gasping at the cold, I do it once more, somehow finding my will to carry on.

**Jacob's POV**

"Where is the last place you _left _her?" Edward asks, lingering on the word "left" a little too long for my liking.

"What are you insinuating" I challenge, taking a step closer him.

"That you were supposed to be caring for MY daughter and now she's missing because you decided to run off with your tail between your legs."

"Screw you!" I yell, bunching up my fist and rearing back, ready to make contact to his stone face.

All at once, so many people fill the small space between Edward and myself; wolves and vampires alike. With tensions high, I glare at Edward daring him to give me another opportunity.

"Everyone just needs to settle down. We need to be working together," Bella interjects with her usual cant-everyone-just-get-along-act.

"Maybe if your bloodsucker didn't waste time spreading the blame, we could!" A familiar voice pipes up.

"Watch yourself, pup!" Edward threatens whomever decided to grow some balls and talk to Bella that way.

Looking down at my clenched fist, I aim it toward the wall needing to hit something. The sting and pain is a welcome reminder that I can still feel something other than anger and guilt. Who am I kidding? This is my fault. I left her… alone. What else did I expect? Her parents to welcome me with open arms?

"Alright, alright… everyone just calm down." I look over in time to see Carlisle step in the middle of all the beings cluttering Renesmee's living room. With a voice of reason he continues. "Bella is right. Directing the anger at one another is only going to slow us down. We have to act fast."

"We did act fast!" Leah adds, "Where were you when we were chasing away that blood-sucking coven?"

"Enough!" I yell, calling all attention to me. Looking into everyone's eyes, I glance back at the large hole in the wall I created out of anger. Feelings I've held back this entire time finally lance through me and I'm suddenly overwhelmed. I drop to my knees unable to stand, holding back the tears that burn the surface of my eyes. "My only reason for even existing is gone. I take responsibility for this. I left her alone. This is my fault."

"Jake," Leah's empathetic voice begins.

"No, Leah! This is my fault! But, I'll be damned if I waste any more energy fighting with anyone else than those who took her. Now everyone needs to get their shit together and fast because I'm about two seconds from going out of my fucking mind." Getting a hold of myself and my emotions, I stand and walk over to Edward and Bella. "You will either be with me or against me. But, whoever stands in my way is doing down. You either help us form a plan now or you can get the fuck out!" I turn swiftly towards every retired and current wolf that isn't out patrolling the area for the slightest scent of Renesmee or those who took her. "And that goes for everyone here!"

Bella places her cold hand against my cheek and thumbs away the evidence of my emotions. "I don't blame you, Jacob. What's our plan going to be? The longer we wait, the further away they get."

Soon a plan of action forms amongst all of us. The Cullen's spread out forming their own search party while every wolf that can- helps the perimeter around our territory expand and expand. There are only three or four scents that we can all attest to that were near the house. The hunt eventually leads us all over the northern part of the state; close to area where we knew the other coven resided when we visited them months ago. But, no matter how hard we try, we lose it every time until there is nothing left.

Inadvertently, days turn into nights and the weeks begin to blur. Everything we try leaves us empty handed. With all the Cullen's finally home, Alice stays in a constant state of urgency; trying to scan her brain for any hope of a premonition that will lead us to the other coven. Jasper's helpful gift is the only reason I get any sleep every other day… and the only reason everyone doesn't go fucking crazy.

With two distraught parents in the next room, I stumble from Ness's bed into the bathroom. Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I ignore the dark bags under my eyes and let the cold water from the tap wake me up as I splash it onto my face.

Forcing the migraine that I've had for over a week to the back of my mind, I flip on the shower and jump in, needing to rid myself to the sweat and dirt that I've collected over the past few days. After a quick wash, I stand there for a moment praying for an answer. With my forehead against the cold tile and the hot water flowing down my back, I beg the gods to hear my plea. I have to find her. There's something I'm missing. Something that could lead me to her.

I replay the night she went missing over and over in my mind. I jumped down, phased, ran to the cliffs. I never caught onto any scent- just felt like something was wrong the whole time. They had to have been waiting for her because I wasn't gone for ten minutes. How did I not smell them?

Willing myself to not hit the shower wall, I turned off the water and toweled off. Every minute of every day is a wasted second that I could have had with Renesmee. Ever millisecond of those hours, I can't stop thinking that I could have prevented all of this.

The only hopeful thing I can hold onto is that I can still feel her… as if she were in the other room, joking with her mom. The fear that I felt from her the first night is gone; but, I know she's still alive… she has to be.

Moping guiltily into the bedroom, I get dressed quickly and sit on the end of the bed to put on my boots. I have a few more hours before the others get back. Then, I can go searching again. Covering my face with my hands, I lean my elbows against my knees and try to control my breathing that is bordering on the erratic phase.

Reese jumps up and nudges my arm out from under me, thankfully giving me a reprieve from the horrible emotions flowing through my blood stream.

I look at his unusually bright eyes for a moment. He's grown so much in the past month that Nessie wouldn't probably even recognize him.

"Hey, boy," I greet, rubbing the spot between his ears. He wags his tail and begins licking my arm. After a moment he stops, and looks toward the picture on the nightstand of me and Ness when we were on the cruise.

"I know, boy. I miss her, too." Reese gives me a half bark-half whine and I hear his heart quicken a bit. "Where is she, boy?" I ask in hope that he could miraculously answer me.

Reese's high-pierced whine is the only answer I get.

"So much for being a wolf."

"She'll be okay, Jake." Leah says from the doorway. It's only been the umpteenth-million freaking time she's said it. "Ness is tough. We'll find her."

I nod my head.

"Don't sound so sure," she remarks sarcastically, joining me on the bed, pushing against my shoulder.

"I was sure after the first week… now…" I shrug, unable to finish.

"Jake," Leah's voice rises as she continues, "Don't think like that. We _are_ going to find her. Charley's even got Oregon and Montana rangers and police looking for her. We have everyone looking for her. The odds are in our favor."

"What if they've hopped on a plane to Bermuda or something and we are still looking here?"

"Then we will find her in Bermuda."

I look towards Leah's brave and certain face and sigh loudly. How wrong she is and she doesn't even know it?

"Sometimes, it helps to start back at square one."

"I tried doing that earlier." I snort with repulsion. "The only conclusion I came to was that this was my fault that I didn't catch onto their scent in the first place."

"It's not your fault!" Leah shouts. "I'm not saying it again!" To prove her point she punches me in the shoulder. Damn that hurt, but I don't dare admit it to her as she continues. "I've thought about that night, too. I remember you freaking out because you were drowning in your awful sorrows about being suddenly rich."

"Damn it, Leah, you'd ruin a man's wet dream."

"Uh!" Leah's offensive gesture was to punch me again in the same spot she did just a moment before. "Jerk!"

A growl emanates from my throat; though, I try to suppress it, rubbing at the spot on my arm that hurts. I'm not in the mood for whatever she's playing at.

"Don't growl at me, Black! I'll have you on your ass before you can throw down."

"Shut it, Leah."

"I'm just speaking the truth. And, I'm trying to help. I mean it, Jake. I'm not blaming you for her disappearance; but, you were freaking out that night for a reason I can't possibly understand." She stands suddenly placing herself in front of me so I can see her full wrath.

"Do you ever think… just for a moment- that I was overwhelmed with everything that's happened in my life since Renesmee and I have gotten together?" She rolls her eyes obviously annoyed with me. "God, Leah, can you get over yourself for just a second?!"

"Over myself?" Her insulted voice raises another octave. "Over myself? What about you? Get over yourself, Jacob. I wish I had the problems you did."

"Like you even know what my problems are."

"I know what they aren't!"

"Sure, sure! You know it all don't you. Especially, how it feels to have your reason for being ripped away from you."

"Well, I know what it's like to live years without ever knowing what it felt like to be loved back!"

"Baby," Colt's voice drifts gently from the doorway. "Calm down, okay? Jake doesn't need this right now."

Leah immediately stops berating me, wanting nothing more than to please her imprint. Thank God she finally bucked up the courage to tell him she imprinted on him… and what imprinting was. Colt's world got a rude awakening that day. Since then, they've been inseparable. It's been harder for me to deal with than I thought.

"Listen, Jake," she begins more softly. "I can understand what you are going through. I'm here for you, okay? Even if you want to go over every detail of that first night… I'm in."

I sigh and flip my fingers through my hair, frustrated. "I just don't get it, Leah… how did they get past me… or any of us without us knowing? How didn't I catch onto their scent?"

"I don't know. I remember when you phased. You were going crazy. Maybe you were too much in your own head to realize what was around you."

"No, see that's the thing. I remember everything that night… even the breeze against my fur."

"I remember you commenting on it." Leah tried to hide the mocking smile on her face but failed.

"Seriously."

"I know, I know."

"What am I missing?" I begged someone… anyone to answer.

"Well, I remember you saying something about 19 million dollars." Leah continued recounting the details of that night while pacing back and forth. "Then, you freaking out about it. Stopping a few times to tell us to shut up… and you took time to smell the roses before you became Shakespeare."

"Roses?"

"Yeah, don't you remember? That god-awful floral smell? I asked you what it was, but you ignored me."

I scan my brain, her words triggering a distant memory buried deep inside somewhere. "Oh my, God. That's it!"

"That's what?"

"That's the scent." I stand instantly and run into the living room, gaining everyone's attention; even if they already heard the conversation with their supernatural hearing.

"That was the scent of flowers, Jake… not Bloo—" Leah looked around the house at everyone who would take offense to whatever she planned on saying next. "d… vampires."

"But I remember," I begin, picturing the girl from the other coven that could mask her scent with any odor she imagined.

"You're right." Edward sat up, clearly attuned to my thoughts. Bella must not be shielding me.

"He's right about what?" Someone asked.

"Gloria," Edward reminds me of her name. "She could transform her scent into anything she wanted. Remember the rotting flesh smell? Perhaps she masked her scent with flowers… that way no one would be the wiser."

"Oh my, God," Bella sounded hopeful.

"I need to phase, so I can let everyone know what we need to be searching for. Leah, can you remember the scent as well?"

"Yes." She distorted her nose slightly from disgust.

"Okay, you phase first. I have some stuff I need to take care of. Tell everyone to be on the hunt for that scent. We need to get to her soon. We have to get her before she…" I almost lose my confidence, as emotions flow into my voice. I fight back the tears that burn my throat, begging to be released. We have to get to her before she has the baby.

A vision of Bella on the day she gave birth to Ness wanders unwillingly into my mind.

Edward winces, knowing exactly what I'm thinking but too afraid to say out loud.

"Don't worry, Jacob. We'll get to her!" He promises.

For the first time in almost a month, I feel hopeful.


	24. Chapter 24: The Search

**Hi everyone! So, I know because I deleted an Author's note from a few chapters ago, that you couldn't review last chapter. There was a huge confusion because I did that... and it messed everything up- but now things should be back to normal. Also, thanks for those of you who wrote to me and let me know about the mistake. ****Sorry about that. Thank you for email me your review instead. You know I love it! Hope you enjoy and ignore all my mistakes ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 24<span>

The Search

**Jacob's POV**

It's been two days shy of a month since Renesmee has been missing. I linger on the hope that since we know what we are looking for now, we will find something… anything. But, after almost an entire month, the scent has completely dissipated into nothing. The only thing that keeps us going is that we may catch onto it somewhere else.

"I'm going to the market, anyone need anything?" Esme asks with her overpriced purse in hand on the way to the door.

"Chicken wings," someone calls out.

"Pizza," another voice throws in.

"Anything that once had eyes," Seth jokingly adds.

"Okay, got it!" Esme gives everyone a genuine, perfect smile and goes about with the same routine that she's been doing for the past few weeks: Going to the grocery store every other day. Keeping up a household of werewolves isn't exactly cheap. It's not just her that has a routine, though. Everyone does. We all have to keep up with the same routine or… we all go a little crazy.

Even though I've been ignoring the television most of the time, I can't help but be drawn to the picture on the news that has become so familiar to me in the last few days. As it shrinks from large to small, the picture stays up on the screen and is placed in the right hand corner above the anchors head.

I see the green volume bars rise on the screen as someone turns it up before hearing the news report. We all watch, unable to look away.

"**Renesmee Cullen, adopted granddaughter of Dr. Carlisle Cullen of Seattle Washington, has gone missing. Informers say that Miss Cullen was recently engaged to be married to her longtime sweetheart, Jacob Black, a native Quileute, just before her disappearance. Authorities report that Miss Cullen was last seen wearing blue jeans and a grey thermal shirt. If you have any information regarding this person's whereabouts please contact the Chief of Forks, Washington, Police immediately… This is a sad story Jim," **the news reporter remarks before glancing at her co-anchor.

"**Indeed it is, Teresa," **Jim's stereotypical face and hair becomes the focus of the screen before he continues. **"Unfortunately, authorities also say that she may in fact be pregnant. We have a sketch as to who her abductor may be." **For a brief moment, a drawing of a false unidentified man pops up on the screen. It is a picture that Alice had drawn over a week ago. With features like that, no one will recognize this so called "kidnapper." **"There is no word yet if this is a ransom situation. Miss Cullen's captors are reportedly armed and very dangerous. If you see Miss Cullen or her captors, do not approach, but, use extreme caution and call authorities at once." **

For the fourth time today, Renesmee's face grows larger on the screen; as does mine. The picture we took on the cruise ship was the most recent photo we had to give. Just like almost every moment of my day, the pang of agony in my chest grows so harsh that it's an effort to even breathe. I can't help but hear the words linger in my mind "_may in fact be pregnant_." As in maybe… as in… she could have lost the baby.

As someone turns the channel, I realize once again that we are all painfully aware of the risks concentrated around letting the general population know about this situation. It wasn't out choice to be cooperative either. Having Charley call up every police in the surrounding states sent up several red flags. It took no time at all for the media to get a hold of the story. But, now that it was out of our control, we were on the other side doing damage control. It is a very difficult challenge to take on, but it's our only hope. We have to make sure no one finds out about our kind.

"You okay, Jake?" Kiera asks from her usual spot next to Seth on the couch.

I shrug. How many times can I say "NO! I'M NOT OKAY" without sounding like a jerk? I look down at my trembling hands, trying to calm myself. I begin counting the faint scars on them from cuts I've sustained by having my huge hands in tiny little engines. When I feel my heart slow down a little, I look up and everyone is staring at me. The only eyes not on me at the moment are Bella and Edward's and that is because they are out searching and hunting.

Seth looks around as well and notices how all eyes are on me. "Hey, Jake, how 'bout we go get some fresh air?" He gently kisses Kiera's hand and unlaces his fingers from hers as he stands. "I'll be right back, baby."

I tell my body to stand, and thankfully- it listens. I trudge through the open French doors that lead to the back of the deck, ignoring the beautiful view of the sun setting behind the mountains. Exhaustion, fear, and unhappiness are so much entangled in my body that all I can feel is pain. Insurmountable pain, so much desperation and hurt that all I can do is slowly linger over to the swing on the deck and plop all of my weight down, hoping it doesn't break.

I ignore the sympathy in Seth's eyes as he follows behind me and joins me on the swing. I'm sick of everyone looking at me as though someone just died. She's NOT DEAD! She can't be.

"So," Seth begins, rocking back and forth slowly.

I close my eyes, waiting to hear "it's going to be okay, Jake!" or "We'll find her." Not to mention all the "She's tough, Jacob. She'll make it!"

Of course she will make it! And, as soon as I catch those fucking bloodsuckers- I will enjoy the sound their stone bodies will make as my teeth rips them to shreds.

When he doesn't continue, I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Seth is good company most of the time, but he's a talker. I'm not in the mood for talking. I'm not in the mood for anything. Thank God he knows now that there's a time to shut the hell up.

"I wanted to ask you something."

I feel my eyebrows pull up instantly. I may have thought too soon. He's about to talk my head off. Shit.

"I-I know it's a really bad time for you, but I've had this in my pocket for almost two months now." Seth moves his body slightly and pulls out a black velvet box.

I know exactly what it is. It's been pretty obvious to everyone that this was going to eventually happen. I just didn't think it would happen this soon. But, I also never thought I'd get my girl pregnant right after we first started dating either. My judgment is clearly not one to rely on.

He flicks open the box and inside there is a small white gold band with a modest solitary diamond catching what little bit of sunlight there is left. I feel a lump form in my throat thinking of Ness's engagement ring. We were supposed to be the ones planning our future together. Not Seth. Not Kiera. Not Leah or Colt. I can't help but be agitated by the sight of them all loving one another. Not when the love of my life is gone. If she was with me right now, maybe I could be happy about celebrating this with my friend.

"I'm not going to propose until after we find Ness; but, what do you think about being my best man?"

My eyes immediately move from the ring in the box to his bright and hopeful brown eyes. I wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth.

I feel a like I've been slapped in the face with a reality stick. The first few weeks after Ness was taken I was hopeful, diligent… but, since then I've been selfish. When I'm not out desperately searching, I'm just sitting here wallowing in my own self-pity; using all my efforts not to give up hope.

I swallow harshly against the pain in my throat and sit up a little. I've gotta still be there for my pack. I've got to get out of this rut and get back on track to what it is I am supposed to be doing.

"I, uh… I think… that I would be honored."

The smile on Seth's face goes from barely a nervous grin to a full-fledged-all-teeth-showing smile.

"Really," he asks disbelievingly.

I smile, well half-smile, for the first time in what feels like ages. "Really."

He slaps me against the shoulder and grabs hold of my bicep, "Thanks, man."

I nod at him, the moment a little too sentimental for my liking.

We both clear our throats from the awkward thank-God-we-didn't-hug moment and look out at the darkening sky.

"Hey losers," Paul greets, closing the doors behind him as he enters the deck.

I raise an eyebrow at his usual greeting. "If you weren't the father of my nephews, I'd beat the shit out of you."

"You wish," he huffs before dumping all his heaviness onto an overstuffed outdoor chair.

"Make yourself comfortable," Seth adds sarcastically just as I oddly become aware of how normal this moment feels.

Normal… normal? What I wouldn't give for things to be back to normal.

"Don't mind if I do," Paul remarks, placing each hand behind his head while kicking his feet up on the edge of the fire pit table.

Even though they annoy the crap out of me most of the time, I'm grateful they're here for me now. They are spending their nights and days scattering the entire state, hoping for some clue that will lead us to Renesmee. I couldn't have a better pack behind me… even the retired ones.

**L**ater that night, I'm running in circles around every single tree near where the other coven was living several months ago. With my nose working overtime at sniffing every little twig, I try to keep the awful floral scent in my brain. My eyes move over everything with lethal care, looking for any sign of Nessie. I have to find something. A hair, a piece of clothing… anything. I must find…

_I'm hungry_. One of the wolves imbedded in my subconscious and stopped my process of thinking.

_When aren't you hungry? _Another one adds.

_When can we take a break? There's nothing out here. We are wasting time… _He stammers to an immediate stop as every wolf thinks of me listening.

Instantly infuriated, my head snaps up while I envision everyone cringing for the poor, young wolf that decided to pick today to speak up_. _Feeling the weight of my authority, several of those around me lower to the ground.

_Wasting time? Wasting time! _I repeat, trying to control my anger. Even though it is with an extreme amount of effort I lower my tone… but I can't keep out the wrath in my voice as I continue. _Since when is protecting and searching for an imprint a fucking waste of time? _

_Jacob! _Leah's voice bursts through my brain so loudly that I startle.

_Leah._ I yell, already upset with my pack. _You are supposed to be at the house right now getting rest so you can take over when I get home. _I snap, pissed that my number one has disobeyed my orders. Way to set an example.

_Get home, now! _Leah ignores the threatening tone of my voice and picture Alice's gasping face. I feel my mind go blank as I recognize her expression immediately. Blood instantly slams in and out of my heart, causing me to pant. That is the kind face she makes when she has a premonition. I feel the hairs on my nape stand on end.

_Have they found something? _I don't want to think it, but it just comes out— _Is it good news… or bad news?_

_Just get back, NOW! _Leah shouts before her memories disappear with her phasing back into a human.

With dread filling every part of me, there aren't enough obstacles in my path that slow me down. I use every single muscle in my body to make myself run faster than I ever have before. Jumping over dead trees on the forest floor, I push and push myself to the breaking point. With the air rushing in and out of my lungs, I gasp for every breath, my tongue thick and heavy in my mouth.

The closer I get to Renesmee's house, the more I let go. At the thirty minute mark, I regret having used up all my strength as I'm almost there. I feel my pace slow, my energy almost completely depleted.

_Jake, don't push yourself so hard. _Seth's voice rushes into my mind. _You may need your strength when we find out what it is._

I hadn't thought about that. I disregard all the comments in my subconscious that agree with Seth's remark and slow my pace even more. Part of me doesn't mind the slow pace. If it is bad news… _if… _then, I could wait to hear it. Maybe it won't make it true that way.

_Don't think like that, _Seth pops up and the other's agree with him. I just want to tell everyone to shut the hell up. I wince at the thought. I hate being upset with them. It's not _them_ I'm mad at anyways.

Hearing all the chatter, I quickly realize that my mind is so cluttered that I have to sniff at the air to retrace my tracks back to the house. Catching onto my scent, and that of the Cullen's, I know I'm close. Five minutes away at the most.

Once the house comes into view, I stop by a tree and phase. Wishing I could just run in there buck-ass naked, I regret the time it takes to throw on a pair of cut-off jeans and run up the winding stairs of the tree house, sweat collecting and dripping all over my body. It feels good to be able to sweat again.

Grateful that the front door is wide open, I barge in. "What is it?!" I growl, noticing that everyone is hyper aware of my entrance.

"Sit down, Jacob," Carlisle's calm voice is almost my undoing. I look around at all of the worried and sad eyes of my inherited family and I feel my legs almost give way.

"No! Just tell me what it is. Is … is she?" I can't say the words as my heart literally feels like it plummets to the ground as my lungs beg for more air. She can't be… no… SOME FUCKING TELL ME!

"Jacob, just calm down," Edward, hearing my internal demands, offers a soothing tone. I ignore him.

"Just tell me!" My voice is so loud that everyone in the room recoils.

"No." Alice's musical voice is in the air around me. I will my eyes to open, not realizing I had clenched them shut. Seeing her petite figure come into focus, I keep my sight on hers waiting impatiently for her to continue. "She's always been a blind spot in my vision; but, I saw the other coven. They are upset about something. They _were _planning on taking Renesmee, but… someone in their coven got her before they could."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"We aren't sure," Bella adds looking as though she may cry at any moment. If it were only possible, I'm sure they'd all be in tears.

"Is that all?" I ask, averting my eyes from everyone but Alice.

"No. I can't see where they are, but, they've noticed the missing posters of Renesmee. They are on the run for right now. They are not stupid, Jacob. They know the measures we would go to… to… well, to get rid of them. Now, with two of their coven missing, they won't dare take all of us on."

"Two!?" I ask, thinking I only heard that "someone" got to Renesmee before the others could.

"Yes, Gloria had a twin brother, Benjamin," Edward explained. "He was also a shield- like Bella."

I try hard to dive into my memory and recall that day that we met the murderous coven. The blonde, Gloria, was much like Rosalie… and maybe there was a man standing next to her… afraid for her and they didn't trust any of us. His face faintly comes into view.

"Listen, Jacob," Alice continues, shocking me that there is even more to say. "For some reason, they wanted Renesmee. They still want her. Even though they are on the run… they…"Alice pauses for a moment and looks around the room uncomfortably, almost like she doesn't want to continue what she has to say. "They are going to find her."

"I don't understand, I thought two of them already had her."

"No," Alice shakes her head as she begins to clarify. "Gloria and Benjamin got to Nessie before their coven could. They must have been against their leader wanting Renesmee."

My head swims with all of the information. I'm so confused. I see Edward out of the corner of my eye stand and make his way to me.

"What she means is… Gloria and Benjamin kidnapped Renesmee because they didn't want their coven to get to her first. They didn't want them to harm her. But in order for them to keep her safe they felt that taking her away from us was better than telling us what was going on. This is just a theory, but, I think they are counting on us to find and kill their coven. They are keeping Renesmee safe until we do."

My heart stops beating as everything comes into view. She's alive. Relief is something that I haven't felt in so long, that I almost forgot how to handle it. Being overwhelmed by it, I sink to my knees on the floor. But, the feeling is short lived. If Alice's premonition is correct, the other coven will find her. And, when they do… what will they do to her? Resisting the urge to punch the wooden floors, I vow to God and everyone that I get to her first. I have to get to her.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Renesmee's POV<strong>

I carve another notch in the tree with my finger, noting it's been a month and a week since I've been gone. I look up, hearing someone walking closer to the campsite. Unable to not be on alert, I become unearthly still, my heartbeat kicking up a few notches. I hear another small heartbeat flutter as well. I wrap my arms around my womb, comforting my baby the only way I know how.

As Gloria comes into view, I feel myself relax a little.

"The perimeter's clear," she tells Benjamin.

Benjamin nods and gives me a reassuring smile.

It's still a strange and unclear thought—trusting these two. I'm still not sure if they are telling me the truth. After the two times I tried to escape, very unsuccessfully I may add, they revealed to me the real intentions of their abduction. Apparently, their coven wanted to "obtain" me for two reasons. The first reason makes my skin crawl as I recall that day. Their leader wanted to "mate" with me. Clearly he wanted to grow his coven of super-villains. I didn't ask any more questions about it after they told me. I just didn't want to know. The other reason isn't any less settling: They wanted to win favor with the Volturi. I stifle a sarcastic snort, just thinking about it. Well, of course they did. It wouldn't surprise me if the Volturi weren't behind this in some way. I always knew they'd find a way.

As my stomach rumbles from hunger, I glance down at my growing belly. Even though I'm only two and a half months along, I look more like six. I briefly wonder about all the vitamins Carlisle insisted that I should take. I just hope and pray for a happy and healthy baby.

Gloria insists on hunting for me daily. I don't argue. I'm not sure if it's a good idea that I leave the campsite. Blood still turns my stomach.

Surprisingly though, Gloria's quite handy at smoking venison. It really is delicious. As my eyes wander over to her, she glances up at me. Shyly, I look away. I'm still not comfortable with them. In my heart I feel that they are telling me the truth, but my head knows better. My brain constantly reminds me what these two are capable of; their red eyes gleam with it.

I glance around the campsite quickly. The one bad thing about being in the woods is the constant noises that surround us. Especially, the sound the leaves make as the fall from the top of their trees; scraping their way down as they go. Or when the wind will move around and swirl upon the canopy, making the tree tops rub against one another. It's really kind of creepy. It's funny how I never really noticed it before. I guess I didn't have too much to fear before. But, here, at night, all alone... it's really scary out here. Not that I'm alone… I just feel like I am.

After the first few weeks, the creepy noises didn't affect me as much. And, even though, I've gotten used to being somewhat of a hostage, I'd love nothing more than to wrap my arms around my mom and dad and tell them how much I miss them. Sometimes, I can remember their scents. I picture their smiles when they see me, relief and love apart of their expression as they run at super-human speeds to get to me. Other times, I think about snuggling up with Jacob remembering the feeling of his warm body pressed against mine; the comfort of his safe and strong arms engulfing me. Or the way it feels when he presses his forehead against mine while he tells me how much he loves me.

In my state of yearning, a large sigh escapes me. Benjamin and Gloria look toward me, knowing that sound all too well.

"You okay?" Gloria asks, looking at my belly. She constantly watches as though I may go into labor at any moment.

I nod. I don't want to tell her the truth. What good will it do anyway? I don't want to piss them off. Plus, if they are being honest… then, technically, they are saving me.

Benjamin's expression relaxes. I think he has a soft spot for me, but I haven't figured out why just yet.

Thinking she is sure about what I am thinking, she adds "I'm sure it won't be long now."

Pulling my lips to the side, I try not to argue or remind them that they are the only reason I am here. "Can you explain it to me again, why _you_ did this" I ask. "I'm just not sure if I still get it… I mean, when can I go home? My family can protect me, you know," I repeat my recurring explanation for the hundredth time. Feeling bad about the way it came out, I add, "No offense or anything, but I'm sure they could protect me better than just the two of you."

I still and watch as Gloria stands up from the fire and walks over to me. With a strained face she hands me a plate of food. For a nomadic vampire, she's quite the good cook. I glance down at my makeshift breakfast as she sits down next to me on the ground, laden with dead leaves. I resist the urge to shy away. She's one of the good guys, right? Well, as good as a she can be.

She lets out an unnecessary sigh. I'm not sure if it is because she doesn't want to explain again or because she's tired of me asking; but, I hope she tells me everything this time. I really, really want to know why I can't be with my family right now. Seeing that she is going to say something, I give her all of my attention.

"If I know my coven well enough, they are already tracking us. I'm _hoping_ your family is tracking them. The weeks before we" she struggles to find the right word "took you, I spent a lot of time, leaving tracks that would lead them around in circles. Once they knew you were living on your own, it was just a matter of time before they moved. Benjamin and I…" she stops for a moment, and I can tell that it was a struggle for her to betray her coven. It was an effort to stand up against them for something she wasn't sure was worth fighting for. "Knew it was wrong… what they wanted to do with you. If you were agreeable to it, that would have been a different story. But when you visited us all those months ago, I could tell you were already taken; that you were in love. The proof of it now is much more obvious though," she remarks, looking down at my belly once more. I flush… violently. Yeah, it's pretty obvious.

"When Gideon told us what his plans were and how he needed to get in Aro's good graces, I knew I had to do something. Benjamin wanted nothing to do with it of course, but he wouldn't let me go by myself." We both looked at Benjamin. Not meeting our eyes, he looked towards the woods as if something else held his interest. I wandered briefly how he felt now that he knew me.

"My family knows my scents very well. That is why we had to keep moving at first. But, now, in your condition, I do not think it is such a good idea."

Looking down at my breakfast, I sort of regret asking in the first place. Hearing about a plot to kidnap and impregnate me to grow their vindictive coven just to "get into Aro's good graces" makes me a little sick. Popping a fresh berry in my mouth, I turned back to Gloria not sure if I wanted her to continue.

"I began following you, of course you already knew that," she looks away as she smiles; knowing that I caught her on the cruise ship. "Your… _boyfriend_ would have never let me take you, so I knew I had to wait until he was gone and you were alone. I thought I had time. I wanted to go to your family, but I wasn't sure if I would have been received very well. I wasn't sure they would trust me or maybe they would've thought it as a ploy to get to you anyways." She looks down at my uneaten food, and I grab a piece of venison and put it into my mouth, praying that I didn't throw it up.

"I knew if I told your family what the plans were, it may have caused my coven to react faster. I was already supposed to be watching you; calculating your moves since my scent could go undetectable. They would have killed me and my brother if they knew what I was really doing. I thought I had time to figure something out. But, for some reason, Gideon ordered them to move that night… Maybe he knew what I was up to. By then, I had no time to explain. I had to take you. Now, like I said, I'm hoping your family gets to them first; that they figure out what we did, and why and get to our coven before… our coven gets to us."

I wanted to understand… I really, really, did. But, I just couldn't wrap my head around it. It's hard to believe the cruelty that their coven could be capable of. And… it was hard to believe these two would risk their lives just to save me.

Understanding the situation a little more, I continued to pick at my food. There was just one thing I needed to ask, but I knew it was a long shot. "Is there a way for one of you to go to my family and tell them? Tell them where we are, tell them the truth?"

Benjamin and Gloria looked at each other, communication seeming to flow through them without words. "No." Benjamin's answer was almost menacing. Rather moodily he snapped, "We've already risked so much bringing you here, would you throw us to your wolves now, too?"

Chastened by his retort, I flinch. I could see where he was coming from— the wolves probably wouldn't let them anywhere near my family. As a matter of fact, they wouldn't let them live long enough to explain. There was only one way. With a soft voice I add "Maybe if I go with you—"

"I said NO!" Benjamin shot out. I flinch again. I feel my fingers grip around the edge of my plate, wanting to throw it at him. If I had forgotten at any time in the past few weeks, I was just reminded how much of a prisoner I really am. Terror and rage collide inside of me. All the thoughts I've had over the past month start bubbling over as tears spring into my eyes.

"You can't keep me here forever," I throw my plate to the ground, shouting louder than necessary. "I'm going to give birth for God sakes. What would you have me do? Deliver right here… in the middle of the woods… on a pile of dead leaves or snow. My baby will probably die."

"Listen here you—"

"No, you listen," I shout as Benjamin begins, shocked by my nerve as my anger almost reaches the threshold. "I know what you've done for me. I know what you've given up. And, you may hate me, but I didn't ask you to save me. I didn't ask for any of this! I need to be at home. I need to be with my family. I need to be somewhere safe when I bring my child into this harsh, cold, and unforgiving world. Have you ever seen a delivery? It's a bloody mess. What's to say you won't kill me when the time comes?" Hearing one of my greatest fears aloud causes a sob to escape me. I quickly swipe away my tears, not wanting them to see my weakness.

"Renesmee," Gloria, stands and puts her icy fingers on my shoulder. With all the strength in my body, I try not to jerk away. It's very difficult. "We—"

"I _do_ know." Benjamin cuts through whatever Gloria was about to say.

My blurry eyes flash to him. "What?"

"I do know what a delivery is like." Shocked by his admission, I look to Gloria. She eyes me for a moment before shaking her head in warning for him not to continue. He doesn't listen. "My wife gave birth to my only son before cholera took them both from me." His eyes grow mournful and his perfect stone face shows a gut-wrenching emotion that I didn't know was possible for this vampire. "I tried to kill myself afterwards. All of our family was dead by then; so when Gloria found me… she slit her own wrists." With an ironic smile, he looks down at the ground before adding. "We came into this world together and we were going to leave together." Benjamin looks towards Gloria, his expression pained. "That is when Gideon found us. He saved us from death with this cursed life." When his red eyes meet mine once more, several emotions were coursing through me; pity, shockingly being one of them. "Although I owe him my own life, what he had planned for you was not right. I wasn't going to fight him on it. But, when I found out what Gloria was up to, I knew he'd kill her. I couldn't allow that. Not for you… not for anyone. That is why I am here. I will not allow her to put her life in danger for anyone ever again."

I swallow against the lump in my throat and sit back down. I was foolish to think they'd listen to me anyways. I look at the brother and sister. The love between them is obvious; possibly stronger than that of the Cullen's.

Feeling like I need to apologize, I begin, "I'm sorry I got upset. I'm just—"

"Shhh!" Gloria's demands with a finger over her lips. I instantly become quiet as, once again, dread fills me. She does this often, and every time it is because she hears something out of the ordinary. I still and try to hold my breath, my heartbeat and the heartbeat of my baby both picking up speed.

Benjamin stands silently and flies up into a nearby tree without effort. Having not heard the noise myself, I frantically look in every direction. Benjamin, on the other hand, knows exactly where the noise came from. I watch as he grips the tree and leans forward to get a better view.

In this one moment, everything is silent. Everything seems normal and routine. But, unlike all the other times, I feel the hairs on my neck stand up straight.

"It's them!" He alerts us, before dropping from the tree and slams down onto the ground with a deafening thud. Oh no... why. Why did I scream? Why did I yell. It's led us to drop our guard for a second too long.

I don't have any time to react before I'm slung over a stone shoulder. I grapple myself around Benjamin as Gloria grabs only one bag. I look over my shoulder as the campsite blurs out of view. Feeling tears burn my eyes, I will myself to keep from overreacting. Oh God, please don't let them catch us. Please don't let them catch us…

As we move in warp speed through the forest, I can't help but to keep looking over my shoulder. I can almost feel them gaining ground on us; their feet hitting the ground as the run barely audible to me. Just before I look forward once more a brown sign comes into view.

_Big Horn National Park_

_NO HUNTING AREA._

Violators will be held to the maximum

punishment of the law.

Big Horn? I have no clue where that is. If I could just get to a phone… any phone, I could call my family. But there isn't any time. Seeing a pale-faced Gideon coming into my view, my heart violently crashes against my ribs. This is it.

"They're behind us" I warn Benjamin just before he kicks up his speed. Seeing Gloria in front of us stop for their briefest millisecond, I close my eyes as I realize what's about to happen. A moment later, I feel Benjamin's hardened muscles grow even more rigid as the earth falls away from us.

At a screaming speed, we drop from a cliff. I feel the weight of gravity pulling us down as the sensation of falling rushes through me. I feel my belly drop slightly and pray everything is okay with my baby. With a grace I didn't even know he had, Benjamin lands gently on the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asks, gripping my legs tightly around him. He wastes no time before he continues running at hyper-speeds.

Shaking viciously, I gasp for air as I look over my shoulder. I don't see the other coven anywhere.

"I—I think s—so," I stammer.

As he continues to run, I keep watch over my shoulder, but in my brain, I'm picturing the Big Horn sign over and over. If there was any time when Jacob could be connected with my thoughts and emotions, I pray now was that time.

* * *

><p><span><strong>IMPORTANT NOTE:<strong> So, I have another story I'm about to publish on here. I will be picking five of my readers for a sneak peak. If you are interested- post a review to this chapter. Include in your review that you would like a preview of the new book _Shattering Dusk_. It is a Jacob and Nessie story but it doesn't go with the original story line. It will be mature and lemony. I've had a blast writing it so far but I would like to see what you guys think of it before I post. As far as this chapter goes, I hope you see how everything is finally coming together. I also hope that it's answered all of your questions.

Loves,

B


	25. Chapter 25: Finally

**Sorry for the delay- I waited until I finished with this story to update. No more waiting for more chapters. I wont drone on! Enjoy**

**Chapter 25**

**Finally!**

**Jacob's POV**

"Renesmee," I smile at her, relief filling my core as well as my eyes. A warm, stray tears flows down my cheek. "I've missed you so much."

Without any words, she places her slender frame against my body. Instantly, I wrap myself around her just as her scent intoxicates every single cell in my body. We seem to stand here in the middle of her house for an unknown length of time. After a moment, I feel her pull away and it's with great effort that I let her go. As I do though, she places a gentle palm against my cheek, sending me visions of love. I can't help but to beam down at her.

"I love you," I whisper back, my eyes still hazy from her love. "So much."

She doesn't respond as she steps back into my arms. Her warmth and scent are so comforting it's almost too good to be true. Her eyes hold so much warmth and compassion that I could spend a decade not moving from this spot and just gaze back at her.

A thought unwillingly filters into my subconscious and I have to ask "where are you?"

Once again she doesn't answer. She just smiles and places her head against my chest. I take it as a sign that she wants me to hold her, so I do. I always will. As I pull her close to me, I notice something. Something that sends me into alarm mode.

"The baby," I gasp, pushing her at arm's length. She's not pregnant anymore. "What happened to the baby?"

Instead of the concern I expected to see on her beautiful face, her smile never wavers as she touches me and tells me without words that she's okay. That everything is fine. For some reason, her carefree expression allows me to relax again. Why isn't she speaking? What is wrong?

With her hand still on my face, I feel the pad of her thumb move back and forth over my cheek. My sight goes into a dreamlike state as another vision fills my mind; one so powerful, I almost stop breathing.

There are trees everywhere; rushing by as if we were running. I don't like this vision. I want to pull away. Something about it sends my heart racing. The scents of the forest are almost overwhelming as everything continues to rush by at an unimaginable speed. Immediately confused, I try to understand what she's showing me, but I don't recognize the area. Why won't she just tell me? There is a sense of panic in the air as well as urgency. I feel a lump form in my throat as I imagine her feeling this panic, it's almost crippling. Just as her fear splinters through my heart, something comes into view. It's the one thing that is still in this blurry world; it's a sign.

Big Horn National Park

NO HUNTING AREA.

Violators will be held to the maximum

punishment of the law.

Big Horn? Where is that?

Just when I thought she would let me out of the vision, a pale, red-eyed vampire comes into view. My heartbeat suddenly doubles as I recognize the bloody eyed bastard chasing the only thing in this world I'd die for.

Bolting upright, I'm out of breath; my exhalation visibly coming out with the cold, morning air. I look around me, seeing all of the Cullen's and all the wolves that could stand to be near their mortal enemies. As my eyes swim over each individual, something honey colored catches my attention. Abruptly my eyes stop on Edward's. He's watching me closely, a strange emotion fixed upon his face. Sitting up, I try to recall exactly why I'm so out of breath. It must have been a dream or something.

Unzipping the navy blue sleeping bag from around my legs, I push it down and pull myself out, sweat having already collected on my brow. Ever since Alice had a vision of the other coven in the Northern Mountains of Wyoming, we've been searching the area for the past four days. It's officially been six long, brutal, and draining weeks since Nessie was abducted.

Yawning, I stand and stretch; finding little comfort that I actually feel asleep for the first time in a week. Seeing the sun barely peeking on the horizon, I look around once more; feeling Edward's eyes still on me.

When I catch him staring once again, he surprisingly doesn't look away.

"What," I ask, shrugging my shoulders.

I notice then that Bella's eyes are flicking between mine and Edward's. It's like she also knows something. Still, no one says anything.

"Well while you ignore me, I'm going to take a pis—"

"Jacob!" Bella snaps at my rudeness.

Oh yeah… I'm the rude one. I roll my eyes. Staring at someone and ignoring them when they question you is completely unrude, un-jerk-offness…? Hmmm… what's the word I'm looking for?

"Polite," Edward remarks, hearing my thoughts. I stop in my tracks on the way to relieve my bladder. I turn, my eyes demanding an explanation now. "When you get back."

Of course, always on _their_ terms.

A few minutes later, as I'm walking back up to the campsite, I watch a few yawning wolves get up and shake off their fur. It's like they're all attuned to wake when I do. Just as Esme starts taking breakfast orders at the small fire in the center of our campsite, I remember why my mood is a little sour this morning and fix my eyes on my soon-to-be-father-in-law. Edward's scrutinizing eyes flash to mine in that instant.

I smirk, glad I could still get under his skin before remembering our current situation. I feel my face fall and prepare for the same suffocating feeling I do every morning, agony. Just as it slams into my chest I place my hand over my heart and try hard gasp for a breath. I have to stay strong for my pack, but this search is just taking us way too long. Clearing my head, I shake a little and begin walking once more.

"Jake, what do you want?" Esme asks, her sincere eyes looking me over. I see a trace of sorrow in the depths on her irises. I'm not sure if it's for me or for her family. They all have a reason to hurt just like I do.

"I'm not hungry, thanks."

Her lips move into a flat line. She doesn't like the fact that I don't eat very much; but, having an appetite isn't exactly on my list of things to do right now.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Edward move from his seat on a dead tree and slide over; most likely giving me room to sit down. I wander over to the huge log and sit. Resting my elbows on my knees, I curiously look back at him.

"So, what's with the rude staring?" I asked flatly. I didn't appreciate being ignored and I was going to let him know it.

"I'm not just staring… I'm listening as well," he informs me quietly.

"Oh."

"It's just that when you were sleeping…"

I rocket my eyes to him and expect him to tell me I was dreaming about having sex with his daughter. That could have explained why I was out of breath… that could explain why he now has an I'm-going-to-kill-you-look on his face. I feel heat wash over my body as I give him an apologetic smile and force the appealing though out of my head.

"Don't worry; I try to stay out of your head if I can help it."

"Good," I growled back at his tone. I'm not in the mood for this.

There's an awkward and almost painful moment of silence. "You said her name."

I look back at him once again. "Whose? Renesmee's?"

He nods.

"Did I happen to say anything else?" I asked quietly. What if I had been dreaming about sex? It's not like I could help my dreams. What could he say if I was?

"Please don't mention that again." Edward said, a painful/disgusted expression taking over his stony face.

I shrugged the only apology he was going to get from me. His daughter was pregnant; how did he think that happened? A stork?

"Enough," he snapped, rubbing whatever mental picture I had given him out of his eyes.

I couldn't control the fact that my lips pulled into a half-grin. I always liked getting under that icy skin of his.

"Is that all?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he took an unnecessary breath in. "No, that isn't all," he replied, somewhat annoyed by my attitude. I could care, I thought sarcastically. I had more important things to worry about; his daughter for one. "You… also said other things."

I waited for him to continue.

Looking a bit embarrassed he added, "When I heard you say my daughter's name, I grew curious." I sat straight up knowing exactly what he had done. He watched my damn dream. Would he ever learn to mind his own business? "Before you say anything, I heard the alarm in your voice. I couldn't ignore it. The dream you were having was… _unusual_. It was almost as if..." He paused for a brief moment and I could tell he was trying to find the right words to say. "As if _she_ was trying to tell you something. But, I only caught the last part. Do you remember anything at all about your dream?"

I rested my elbows on my knees once more and stared down at the dead leaves on the ground. What had I been dreaming about? I couldn't recall any of it. Looking towards Edward, I wonder what he had seen that brought all this on.

"I saw Gideon," he replied to my unspoken question. "He was chasing after something or someone."

As soon as he said the fucking bloodsucker's name my memory kicked in. I remembered seeing Ness. She wasn't pregnant anymore, but she was okay. She told me she loved me and… God, I couldn't remember the rest. Think Jake, think! She told me she loved me and… No! She had shown me she loved me. Then, she wanted me to hold her. The memory of it was so clear now. I could almost still feel her perfect body pressed against mine.

Unable to fight it, I let out a harsh breath when the gut-wrenching pain of losing her pounded its way into my chest. Tears immediately stung my throat. I wish I could have stayed in my dream… where she was okay… and where she was safe in my arms.

I hadn't expected to feel a cold, comforting hand on my back. I knew it was Bella. She's the only one that had comforted me this way. She knew what it was like to feel this way. She knew what it was like have someone you love no longer in your life. It was an exhausted feeling. It took the color out of the world and the air out of your lungs. It left you feeling hollow and without purpose. I understood now what I couldn't understand then.

Ignoring the wetness trailing its way down my cheeks, I gasped for air. I felt like I was suffocating.

"Shhhh," Bella soothed.

"Jacob, I know this may not be the best time but I need to know if there was anything else. Who or why was Gideon chasing you?"

I wiped my hand over my face and sniffed trying to recall more of the dream. I had to do this. Closing my eyes, I tried to picture it once more.

We were standing in her tree house. She had showed me that she loved me and then… damn it!

"Fuck, I can't remember," I cursed myself for being an idiot.

"Just relax," Bella's musical voice sounded close to my ear. "Try to put yourself back into your dream."

"Maybe I can help?" Alice's presence hadn't startled me, I could smell and hear her getting closer while Bells was talking. She would know better than anyone how to recall a premonition… or whatever the hell it was she could do.

As I raised my eyes to look at hers, I could see determination I had been waiting to see in everyone's eyes. I didn't see sympathy this time. We all wanted to find her. And, unfortunately, I possibly held the key to where she may be. If only I could remember.

**Renesmee's POV**

"We've got to keep moving!" Benjamin snapped at his twin sister.

I winced at the loudness he brought with this anger. I was positive all this stress was not good for the baby. Not to mention the overwhelming exhaustion that was threatening to collapse my will to go on.

Even though I'd love nothing more than to snuggle up on my makeshift bed of leaves, I knew he was right. We had to keep moving. Gideon's clan didn't need to rest like I did; they were all vampires. They didn't need to take breaks. And the more breaks _we_ took the more likely _they_ would find us.

"She's done in," Gloria pointed a hand at me, indicating how awful I must look. "We can't keep pushing her. She can't handle all of this in her condition. She needs to rest."

Benjamin placed two angry fists on his hips and scowled at me. This had been a constant battle between the two of them and I hated being the cause of their argument. If we actually survived this, Benjamin would never forgive me. I could see the rage in his eyes when I caught him looking at me. I was the reason his world was so messed up right now. I'm sure he often wondered if I was even worth it.

"She could lose her baby, Ben. She could die if—"

"Enough!" He snarled, cutting her off. "One hour. That's it!" His glare slid over to me. "One hour… Make it count."

I didn't waste time arguing or watching him stomp off. I laid myself down on the forest floor not caring what bugs or other creatures were there to join me. I had missed my sleeping bag desperately. It made me realize now how lucky I was to have it before when I had selfishly wished for my bed. I hated that we had to leave our campsite so quickly. We barely had anything with us now.

On the cusp of sleep, I thought about what Gloria had said about needing rest. She was right. I knew a person would die from fatigue before they would die of starvation. It was a biological fact. A human needed sleep to survive; even half one's like me. And, if I died… so would my child. Shivering at the thought, I imagined being back in my big bed at home with the warmth of my wolf surrounding me. It was all I needed to force myself into an exhaustive slumber.

I felt like I had just fallen asleep when Gloria had gently awakened me. My head throbbed with such an awful pain I couldn't even begin to try to ignore it. It was its own way of begging for more sleep. I instantly regretted the nap. Exhaustion I could deal with, but exhaustion with a migraine was much worse.

Standing up awkwardly, I wiped off the wet leaves and dirt that had clung to my body before lingering longingly over my mid-section; rubbing my hands in small circles. I wish I could tell my baby that everything was going to be okay. That no matter what, I would fight to the death so it could live.

Looking up at Gloria, who was watching me closely, I regretted not being able to run as fast as her or her brother. Every day it was becoming more difficult ride to on their backs with my belly growing bigger. It was quickly transforming into an unavoidable obstacle. I knew deep down this couldn't go on for much longer.

I took one step in her direction and immediately froze, feeling something within. Gasping, I applied more pressure to my stomach, trying to understand the odd fluttering feeling in my tummy. Was it kicking? Is that what kicking felt like?

"What is it," she asked, smiling.

I realized that I, too, was grinning. In fact, I hadn't smiled in so long that it felt foreign to my face. Looking down at myself, I waited silently hoping to feel it again.

Just when I thought I had imagined it, I felt it once more. My smile widened. "It's kicking I think." I couldn't hide the wonder in my voice; I was speechless.

Gloria flew to my side in a millisecond. She smiled shyly and I knew she wanted to feel it. I wanted her too. I wanted someone to experience this amazing moment with me.

Grabbing her hand, I placed it directly where I felt the unfamiliar flittering.

The baby kicked harder at the contact and I jumped, surprise claiming all of my features.

"Oh my, it is kicking." If I hadn't heard the awe in Gloria's voice I could see it in her red stained eyes. In that instant I knew I could trust her with my life. After everything she has sacrificed for me, I don't know why it took me this long to realize that fact. "He's a feisty little thing, isn't he?"

He? Was it a boy? I'd like to think it was. I don't think I had admitted it aloud yet, but I wanted a miniature Jacob more than anything in this world. But, if I had a girl, I would be just as happy.

"Renesmee," Benjamin's calm voice cut through my happy little bubble and brought reality with him. My smile fell. In a time like this, how could I have let my guard down enough to feel such happiness? "We need to leave soon. Please be ready to go in two minutes. I will be down by the river filling the canteens for you. Meet me there when you are ready." Well, at least he was being somewhat nicer.

I nodded my head at him, unable to speak as he quickly darted away. He was a hard guy to talk to. His intelligence was obvious to anyone who took notice. His vocabulary was vast and without fault. He often criticized me for my "_dreadful_ American way of speaking." And even without basic necessities, he was always coming up with different ways for me to survive. From making a bed out of leaves, to building a fire with nothing but two sticks and small string of twine. Also, we were always close to a water source of some kind as he insisted that I continuously stay hydrated. After all of this, I honestly couldn't help but be curious of him. He was a shield… like my mother. I often pondered what else they may have in common; but, so far, that seemed to be about it.

Needing to take care of my needs, I wandered off in the opposite direction of the river. It was really embarrassing having two strange vampires hear me relieve my bladder so frequently. My needs were much more pressing these days. Feeling foolish even thinking about it, I walked a little deeper into the forest, hoping I was more out of earshot than usual. Having the baby move so wildly inside of me was such a beautiful experience, but also a demanding one. I really needed some privacy.

A moment later, I was waddling as quickly as I could back to where I left Gloria; my two minutes were almost up and I didn't want to make Benjamin angrier with me. In fact, I was so worried about walking quickly, that I dropped a small roll of toilet paper that I thanked Gloria a million times for saving from the camp that day their coven found us. Cursing loudly, I bent over awkwardly to retrieve it.

Seeing my feet for the first time in the past few weeks was a funny thought to me. I giggled to myself while inspecting my swollen ankles. I wish I had a mirror to see exactly big I have gotten. I felt like a mountain. Well… maybe less like a mountain and more like Jabba the Hutt. Getting a gruesome visual in my head, I began walking once more.

I was relieved to see Gloria in my line of sight. She often baffled me with how still she could be. Unlike my family who had been so used to fidgeting because of wanting to blend in with the human world, Ben and Gloria could be comfortable staying in one position for days at a time.

Getting closer to her, I noticed her profile come better into view. She was looking at something intently. I cocked my head to the side, curious about her expression. She looked… odd.

Before I could even take another step in her direction, every hair on my body stood on end. I rubbed at my neck trying to chase away the gnawing feeling that someone was behind me. If someone were, I would have heard them or caught onto their scent at the very least. Gloria and Ben would have… Wait. Benjamin was by the river. And even though I could hear the river, I knew it was at least six hundred yards away.

Unable to take another step, I finally let my glance slide to whatever Gloria was intently looking at. That is when my concern turned into utter indescribable fear.

I couldn't hear Gloria say run, but I saw her mouth move. I saw the alarm in her eyes and my body immediately wanted to flee. I turned automatically; ready to run only to have icy, stone arms encircle me, trapping me in an inescapable vise grip.

The scream that left me was loud but was mute to my ears. The arms around me tightened in an instant, preventing my lungs from refilling with air. I held my breath while trying to kick with every ounce of strength my legs still had. My efforts were quickly thwarted as I was thrown so harshly on the ground that I bounced before landing on my back.

Blackness threated to take over. I almost gave into it. The rock I felt digging into my ribs was nothing compared to the way my lungs burned for more air. I was winded and breathless. Gasping was futile and pointless. No matter how hard I was trying, air continued to evade me.

"Did you really think you could keep this up forever?" A calm, evil voice filled my pounding ears. Although I was relieved that my hearing had returned, Gideon's voice instilled horror into my heart. "Honestly," he laughed "how long did you think this would continue? It was only a matter of time my dear."

Ignoring the now excruciating pain in my ribs, I placed two protective hands over my abdomen and resisted the urge to spit the blood that had formed in my mouth at him. It would have been my only defense as every inch of my body throbbed with pain.

He began circling around me, looking like he had finally gotten his prize. The satisfaction in his eyes fueled my anger. I made a vow to kill him.

"The others have been taken care of," a feminine voice came from somewhere. "She's ours. We must leave before the Cullen's find us."

Cullen's? Taken care of? What did that mean? Did they kill Benjamin and Gloria?

"Good, tie her up and blindfold her. Her family is too powerful. I don't want them getting any ideas. We'll leave for Italy tomorrow to make our deal with the Volturi. With bait such as this, they cannot deny me any longer. "

Italy? Tomorrow? Bait?

"Of course," the female agreed, her footsteps growing closer to me.

"Wait," Gideon commanded. "Give me a moment alone with her first. Go and join Matthew and Elizabeth. Leave the rope. I will be along in a moment."

Oh God. What was he going to do to me?

Once I could no longer hear the woman's footsteps, Gideon presence dominated the area around me. I tried to ball myself up to protect what I could, but I couldn't move. My ribs had to be broken.

I flinched as Gideon leaned down and cupped my face between his hands. I willed my eyes to stay locked onto his and spit out the blood in my mouth. With him so close, I had better aim. I hit my mark and prayed that he would lose his mind and go into a frenzy.

His burgundy eyes flared with thirst. I smiled over my small victory. He couldn't kill me… he needed me alive to take me to the Volturi.

"You naughty girl," he tsked calmly. He moved his hands down and surrounded my neck. "Do you know how easily I could kill you?" He warned before applying a little pressure.

I froze, fearing the worst, but his hands quickly lifted and continued to descend lower until they covered mine. NO! Not my baby!

"You _have_ been a naughty girl. In more ways than one I see. What shall we do about that?"

I thought I had known what fear really was, but feeling it cripple me now, I realized I had only known what it felt like to be scared. I had never honestly known real fear.

**Jacob's POV**

"Blood!" someone yelled. "I smell blood!"

My heart fell into my stomach as I pushed my muscles harder and harder. We were close. I could smell Renesmee's sweet scent. But the other scents I smelled was what drove me faster. The coven had found her.

With Edward on my left, we led both coven and pack having been faster than the others. This would be an easy fight. This was a fight I'd been preparing for my whole life, I just hadn't known it. A fight that would protect my family; one I created. And I'd gladly rip each of their heads from their stone bodies and enjoy the way the charring flesh smelled as it burned. Yeah… I'd really enjoy that.

The look on Edward's face silenced my thoughts. Fear gripped his face, changing his features, almost aging him. I ran faster as did he.

_What is it? _

He shook his head, not divulging what he had heard before yelling to everyone: "Spread out!"

Within my head, I saw each wolf take their own path, naturally creating a circle around the area; the Cullen's did the same.

The other coven's scent was now overpowering my senses. The floral scent that had stayed in the back of my mind to remind me of my love's capturer now masked her scent.

We were close. This was it… finally.

**Renesmee's POV**

My body ached longingly for a breath. My broken ribs weren't allowing my lungs their request. No, instead, Gideon was having his fun and I was so close to praying for death.

Between kicking me in the sides and tossing me around like a rag doll, he would choke me until just before I would pass out. I knew I couldn't take much more. My body was ready to give up; especially when one of his kicks had made contact with my womb. I couldn't feel the connection with my baby any longer.

"When will you beg for my mercy? Maybe I should call your wolf. He would know what it was like for you to beg. Personally, I'd like to see it for myself."

"Go to hell," I seethed with what little breath I had.

"Gladly," he smiled menacingly as he looked down at me.

A noise I hadn't heard captured Gideon's attention and I watched with wide eyes as he morphed from a look of complete satisfaction to unexplainable horror. Confused, I raised my head in time to see a large russet wolf flying in the air, his ferocious growl registering loudly in my ears. My veins vibrated at the sight while my heart crashed against my broken ribs.

Seeing Jacob slam Gideon to the ground didn't make sense to my eyes. Was I hallucinating? Was he really here?

Grabbing the trunk of a tree near me, I pulled myself to it and tried sit up in the small clearing that seemed rare in this cluttered forest as wolf and vampire tumbled to the ground.

A second later they separated and sprang apart, wary of each other. Jake's attention was continuously diverted between Gideon and me as they snapped and snarled at each other.

"Nessie," my dad's voice was close but I couldn't see him.

"Dad?" I looked around tree and saw him headed directly for us, a rage-filled wrath threatening every ounce of his predator driven body. Relief flooded me. I wasn't hallucinating. My family was here. They found me. "Help—" I gasped for air, Jacob's name failing to leave my lips.

I glanced back at my wolf and willed myself to stand as his battle grew more brutal.

Knowing my father would be more worried about me than Jacob, I tried to project to him to help the right person. But when I looked towards him, he was in a battle of his own with Gideon's mate.

No! I tried to move once more, and once again my body failed me. I could only watch in horror as my father and my wolf fought for me. I knew if my dad was near, so was my mother. Where was she? My heart thudded painfully in my chest at the thought she may not be okay.

Just when I knew I didn't have the strength to move, I watched Gideon deftly jump over Jacob and encircled him in a way that I knew would end deadly.

"NO!" I heard my scream echo around me as I stood easily and flung myself in the air, landing quickly on top of Gideon's shoulders. I wrapped my legs around his throat and grabbed his head in my hands. I never wanted to kill a person in my life. But, this evil, twisted son of a bitch wasn't a person. And I wanted nothing more than him to die by my hands.

Summoning strength from within, I pulled with everything I had left inside of me. The sound of rock cracking caused more strength to flow into my arms. I could feel his head separating from his neck.

Gideon let go of Jacob. At first maybe that was all I had wanted, but now was a different story. I wanted to end him. His attack on Jacob, me, and my unborn child drove me further. With pain coursing through my body, I fought the blackness that wanted to surround me by yelling loudly as I pulled harder; satisfied by the noise of stone continuing to break. Gideon's hands struck at my legs with forceful blows before grabbing my thighs, determined to unlatch me and fling me off.

Jacob wasted no time in helping me. The last thing I saw before I dropped to the ground was Jacob's mouth opening wide before it came in contact with Gideon's torso.

A loud, metallic, scraping sound flooded my ears. Dropping to my knees on the forest floor, I stared at Gideon's cold head in my shaking hands; his eyes lifelessly still opened. The blackness I'd been fighting finally took over… and I went to it willingly.

* * *

><p><strong>No wait this time for the next chapter - read on! Sorry my life's been too hectic to update. And forgive any error- no beta :) <strong>

**Thanks for staying with me all this time. Let me know what you think about Nessie's killing Gideon. I struggled with it a bit. **


	26. Chapter 26: Change

**Chapter 26**

**Change**

**Jacob's POV**

The fulfillment I felt at watching Gideon's head separate from his body left me as quickly as Renesmee falling limply to the ground. For the first time in my life, my transformation took over before I had even thought about it. I rushed to her immediately in human form.

"Nessie," I called, the same agony I thought I would never feel after seeing her again crippled me to the ground. "Baby, please wake up. Please," I called, putting my fingers against her throat, searching for a pulse.

At the first slow and uneasy thump against the pad of my fingers, I slumped over her; not caring about my nakedness. I wanted nothing more than to find her complete and whole. Alive and untouched… that hadn't been the case.

Rage was not strong enough a word when I saw Gideon standing over my entire reason for being. Fury was not strong enough a word for how I felt when I had seen her clutching her stomach in pain. Wrath was not strong enough a word for what drove me when I had seen blood splattered against her face.

"Jacob move!" I heard Carlisle's worried voice, but I couldn't move. I just gotten her back, I couldn't let her go.

Suddenly, cold arms wrapped around my body and pulled me from her, "NO!" I yelled, a part of my brain unable to fight those arms, knowing it was for the best.

"Carlisle's needs to help her… she need you to stay calm, Jacob." Esme's voice wasn't comforting me and her grip on me loosened at the wrong time. I started towards Nessie again only to be drug back.

"Let me go! I have to be with her," I yelled not nearly loud enough. Maybe if I was louder they would listen.

My vision hazed with unshed tears as I looked around for a desperate solution to make everything okay. All my eyes could make out was a small pile of bodies ablaze in the middle of the woods; each Cullen and wolf doing their part to erase the damage that had been done; to right a terrible wrong. It was never a doubt in my mind we would win. But was this a total win for us? No. Not with the other half of me lying on the cold, hard ground.

Bella's hair came into my line of sight. I watched in horror as she screamed something too fast for me to recognize before dropping over her daughter's lifeless body. Her frantic words were more panicked than mine and I could see Edward pulling her away; fighting with himself to allow both of them to go to their only child.

No matter how awful everything was, I couldn't look away. I needed to be with her. I _was_ going to be with her… NOW!

Esme handed me a pair of shorts that I didn't want to bother with but decided this would be my only chance to get what I wanted. Slipping them on, I waited for the perfect moment. With Esme looking at the appalling scene playing out in front of us, I bolted. Thankfully, she hadn't expected me to move so quickly.

Kneeling next to Renesmee, I grabbed her small head into my hands. She was frail and breakable… not at all like the half lively vampire I had known all her life. I noticed then that I was shaking. Seeing my world lying on the ground was almost too much to bear. A breath later I felt a wave of calm settle over me. The feeling was so at odds with my brain that I had frozen for a moment, confusion taking over everything. Calmness at a time like this? How? Then the answer came to me…DAMN Japer!

I found him near the fire, his eyes locked on me. "Stop it," I yelled… loudly. Jasper's face winced ever so slightly. I didn't give a shit! "I need my head for this!" He didn't argue. As soon as the calm left me, I instantly regretted my words. Bone crushing anguish encased me again. I would never forgive myself for this. Will our lives ever be normal? What little normal a wolf and vampire can have together? This was all my fault… all of it. I never should have left her.

"It's not your fault, Jacob. You mustn't think that way." Carlisle careful words made me realize I had spoken my thoughts aloud. I looked over at his steady, concentrated figure working quickly over Renesmee and prayed for the best as my eyes continued to wander down to his skillful hands.

As soon as I saw all the blood, I almost lost it. "What the fuck!"

"The baby needs to come out, Jacob. I can feel several of her broken ribs. I'm afraid they may have punctured the womb, we could lose the baby if we are not careful."

"What about her?" Tears tore painfully at my throat. We can make another baby…I can never have another Renesmee. I grabbed both of his hands in one of mine, efficiently stopping his motions before I grasped a fistful of his shirt in my hands. I wouldn't let him risk her life. No way in HELL!. "Over my dead body" I threatened.

"She _**will **_die if I don't take the baby out," his normal concerned voice turned aggressive as he pulled me off of him more easily than I thought possible. "Someone get Jacob away from here. We cannot afford to lose any more time," he added more calmly.

I turned and looked at everyone who rushed forward, daring them to fucking touch me. "I'm. Not. Fucking. Leaving" I promised Carlisle and whoever else could hear.

"Then I need you to remain calm. I don't have the supplies to do everything I need to do and there is a serious possibility of infection. As soon as we get the baby out, we have to move fast or they both could die."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Renesmee's POV<strong>

"How much longer, Doc?" I heard Jacob frail voice ask. "It's been…" he sobbed. "It's been four days. When is she going to wake up?"

_I'm right here, Jake. _

The darkness that I'd grown fond of closed around my subconscious once again. With a smile, I clung to it, wrapped my arms in its comfort, and followed it to wherever it wanted to take me.

* * *

><p>"How's the baby?" Jake's voice was low but I could hear the concern.<p>

_The baby?_

"He's fine," my mom replied, her tone filled with an anxious happiness that I knew I was the cause of. "He's big for a preemie. The doctors have no worries that he'll grow to be a happy and healthy baby."

_Doctors?_

I fought more against the darkness this time; but, it gladly took away the pain that was starting to surface… and I left with it.

* * *

><p>"It's been almost a week Carlisle, I can't take this anymore!" Jacob's voice pulled at me from somewhere deep down. Unable to open my eyes, I listened.<p>

"I know. She'll wake up when she's ready. The swelling in her brain was worse than we thought but her body will let us know when she's ready to come to. It should be any time now."

_I'm awake, guys! _ I wanted to say but the words stopped at my lips. I felt trapped in my body and the sluggish, heavy feeling in my veins was all I could concentrate on.

_I'm here…_

* * *

><p>The sound of someone crying pulled me from my sleep. Where was it coming from? I opened my eyes.<p>

Where was I?

My vision was blurry and I blinked several times in efforts to focus. The last blink had not wanted to open and I fell back into a darkness I no longer wanted to be in.

* * *

><p>"Baby," Jacob's shaky voice awakened me.<p>

_Jake? _

"If you can hear me, I want you to know how much I love you."

_I love you, too._ I said back, the darkness I was fighting pulled at me but I pushed back. No, I wanted to stay!

"How much I want you to wake up. How much I want you see to the beautiful, perfect face of our son. How much I'm proud of you..."

_Face… proud… son…darkness… _

* * *

><p>A very bright and unwanted light shown vividly against the other side of my heavy eyelids. I frowned at it as I opened my eyes, not wanting to be bothered.<p>

When my vision came into focus, I saw a sleeping Jacob in a chair next to my bed. I must be dreaming. It's been so long since I've seen his handsome face. The morning light was shining brightly behind him from a large, unfamiliar window. That must have been the light that awakened me. Refocusing my eyes on Jake, I was quick to realize I wasn't dreaming. Never in my dreams was Jacob sleeping.

I tried to reach forward to touch him, to reassure myself he indeed was real, but a tug against my arm stopped me. Looking down, I saw an I.V. firmly taped against my arm.

An I.V.? Why do I have an I.V.?

With a sixth sense that they all seem to possess, a nurse walked in carrying a smile and a clipboard. I think you could call what I returned to her was a… smile.

"Hi darlin', we've been waitin' to see those pretty brown eyes of yours," her very southern twang had me furrowing my brow. Where was I?

"Whe—" my dry throat didn't allow me to continue. I swallowed what little wetness I had in my mouth and tried again. "Where am I?"

"You're at Memorial Hospital of Sheridan. Would you like some water, honey?"

I nodded my head. Yes, I would love some water. "Sheridan" I asked.

"Yes, darlin' you are in Sheridan, Wyoming. What's the last thing you remember?" I greedily grabbed at the pink cup she handed me from a nearby rolling table.

What _was_ the last thing I remembered? People in Wyoming don't have southern accents… I wonder where she's from. Grabbing the cup from her long slender hand, I sucked on the bendy straw as if my life depended on it.

"Drink slowly sugar, you'll make yourself sick." I didn't care. I kept slurping away at the heavenly liquid until there was no more to drink.

She frowned at me but took my cup and refilled it without handing it back. I wanted to narrow my eyes at her but refrained. Water Nazi.

"Okay honey, can you tell me your name?"

My name? "Umm. Renesmee Cu—Cullen."

"Okay," she replied, checking something on her clipboard. I noted the computer near my bed on a mobile cart. Why wasn't she using that instead? Did people still use clipboards these days? "Can you tell me your date of birth?"

"September… tenth."

Again, she checked something.

"Alright Miss Cullen, what is the last thing you remembered?"

I remembered Jacob in that moment and looked over at him for help only to realize he was still asleep. How could he sleep through all this noise?

"He's been here every day," she sighed wistfully. "He won't leave your side for anything. He takes showers here, he eats here… and he sleeps here. It's soooo sweet. I think you've got a keeper."

He was most definitely a keeper. He was really asleep too. He looked exhausted. And he couldn't be comfortable with all his body leaning over to one side, propped up by his elbow on the chair's arm. I reached over, ignoring to pull from I.V., and ran my hand through his wet hair. He smelled of medicinal soap, clean clothes, and Jacob. I inhaled deeply and instantly regretted it. There was a slight pain in my ribs that was unexpected. I winced and grabbed my side, fighting the cough that threatened to bubble over.

"Ouch," I let out, knowing it would help the pain. Jacob bolted up so quickly it was like he had been shot. I tried to focus on him instead of the pain. His back was towards me and he was totally fixated on the nurse. I watched as the back of his neck flushed with embarrassment. What did he have to be embarrassed about?

"I—I know you said if I fell asleep again, you'd send me home; but I'm not leaving. I can't… not without her," he said, gesturing at me with a thumb over his shoulder.

The nurse didn't say anything; all she did was look at me and smile.

Jacob froze, his body becoming rigid. Even I could tell he'd been waiting a long time for this moment. Slowly… painfully slowly, he turned around.

The moment his eyes found mine, I thought he was going to crumble to the floor with relief. Instead, he rushed to my side and onto his knees, grasping my hand in his.

"Baby," I smiled at his term of endearment and the sweet love he displayed plainly on his face. "You're awake."

"Hi," I rasped, wishing she had let me drink more water.

He let out a deep breath and laid his forehead down on a small space between my leg and the bed rail. I ran my hand through his hair again, knowing this was my only way of comforting him.

"I've been waiting seven days to hear that voice," he told me, looking up at me once more. Seven DAYS?! "How are you feeling?"

I looked at the nurse for an answer. Honestly, I felt okay. Just a slight pain in my ribs, but that was it. Actually, I felt fine. My ribs would be fine, I was fine, my baby felt fine…

As soon as the thought hit me, I grasped my very empty and flat midsection.

"My baby!" I yelled; it's gone!

My eyes flew to Jake's. He wasn't shocked. He wasn't even upset.

Every detail leading up to the moment I passed out hit me like a ton of bricks. I was overcome with numerous emotions all at once: Anger, hurt, love, concern, fear... Where was my baby? Where was my family? Why was I here… in a normal human hospital?

The nurse noticed my distress and excused herself. I was glad to watch her leave. I needed answers!

Jacob just sat there staring at me for a moment, looking as if he had captured the stars and moon in his back pocket. Hello! I needed some answers… like, why I was no longer pregnant? And while he was daydreaming- I was freaking out!

"Tell me Jacob! Where is my—"

"Shhh—" he soothed, rubbing a hand over my hair.

I pulled his hand off my head and held it away from me. "Don't shush me Jacob, where is my baby?" My voice was nearing on the frantic side but I didn't care. How could he just sit there so calmly?

"He's fine, Ness. Just calm down and I'll tell you everything."

That answer wasn't good enough for me. "Where's my mom and my dad… why am I here? Do they know anything? Wait. He? My baby is a he?"

"Renesmee!" Jacob shouting my name got my attention. "_Our_ baby is fine. He's fine," he added more gently. "He's in the nursery," he began, wrapping both of his palms around my hand. I let out a shaky breath as he continued. "He was premature, but healthy… he's been in an incubator for a few days but he's getting as big as some of the regular newborns," Jake's smile was half cocky and half heroic. He was proud of our son. _And_ he was claiming all the reasons for why he was big. "Your mom and dad are just down the hall. And you are here because…" he stopped for a moment, leaving me in complete suspense. With more emotion than I expected from Jacob, he added "because we almost lost you… and the baby. We _had_ to bring you in. We were too far from home and Carlisle didn't have all the tools he needed for both of you."

"But how… I mean… this is a hospital. How do they not… know something is different?"

"Edward has paid a few nurses and doctors a fortune," Jacob smiled, proud of my dad's actions. It was the first time I've not seen him cringe at the talk of money. "All the documents have been destroyed. They aren't using any computers for your or the baby's records. Carlisle has been checking the baby's temperature, pulse, and blood pressure as well as yours. It took a lot of coercion and a new MRI machine, but the trauma doctors have forgotten how well your body was miraculously healing itself. And how fast both of your heartbeats were."

"His heartbeat is fast, too?" I could hear the awe and disbelief in my own voice. This was all so weird. One moment I was pregnant and the next I'm waking up with no baby and no memory of how it happened. There was another emotion I was feeling that I tried hard not to focus on so much. I was kind of jealous that Jacob knew so much about our…_ son_ and I didn't know anything.

"Very fast… just like us."

"Like us? What else?" I was dying to know everything.

"Maybe you should try to eat or drink something first. Then, I will tell you everything."

I frowned at him. "I'm not doing anything until you tell me." I ignored my stomach agreeing with Jacob's suggestion as it growled with hunger. My dry throat decided it also didn't want to be ignored and I reached for the pink cup the water Nazi had taken from me. Taking the straw, I sucked and raised an eyebrow at my fiancé, wanting him to fulfill his side of the bargain.

I watched him closely while his lips pulled to one side. He hadn't anticipated me being so cooperative. Taking a deep breath, he looked down at his hands for a moment and I could see the pain welding up in his eyes. This was obviously something he did not want to relive.

With a shaky voice, he began. "Carlisle did what he could for you and the baby in the woods, but you were losing a lot of blood. You had four broken ribs and two of them had punctured the womb… I could have lost both of you," he choked out, his pressure on my hand growing stronger. I squeezed back. "I don't know how with your superior immune system, but you got an infection. You had a concussion, some swelling on your brain, a sprained ankle, and countless bruises. That bastard almost killed you." As venomous anger spewed from Jacob, I just tried to focus on what he was saying. All the information was overload to my fuzzy mind. I had been asleep for seven days but I was still very tired. "You've been on antibiotics and a morphine drip for a week." Morphine? That would explain my exhaustion. "We've had to double check everything, but I think we have everything taken care of and the baby will be healthy enough to take home in a month."

Wow… I was a mom.

For the first time since I had woken up, I took a good look around me. The room was filled with flowers and balloons; actually too many flowers and balloons. The strong floral smell reminded me of Gloria. Oh God- Gloria!

"What about Gloria and Benjamin?"

His face immediately morphed into hatred. He hated them? "_They_ are fine," he spat out in disgust. "Gideon had wanted them dead for their betrayal. If _we_ hadn't have shown up when we did, they would have succeeded. Too bad."

I couldn't stand the thought of Jacob hating two individuals that meant a lot to me… they saved me for crying out loud!

"They saved me, Jake. How could you say that?"

"They saved you," he asked in disbelief. "They didn't _save _you!" He yelled before cooling his tone some. "They are the ones that put you here. They were the ones that took you from me."

"No, they took me before Gideon could," I explained, wanting him to see things as I saw it.

"Yeah," he huffed in faux amusement. "Right. That's what they tried to tell us as well. If Carlisle hadn't stepped in and believed them, they would be fucking dead right now. I can promise you that."

A lump formed in my throat at the way he spoke about them. I looked away from him as my emotions took over.

"Hey, I'm sorry… this isn't the time or place" he tugged on my hand. "Look at me." I didn't; instead, I pulled my hand from his. "Nessie?"

"You have no idea, Jacob. You have no idea what I've been through in the past two months," I cried, no longer caring if he saw. I looked at him, the warmth of my tears pushing me to talk. "I've slept on the cold floor of the forest, just wishing for a sleeping bag instead of a bunch of dead, bug infested leaves. I haven't bathed except for the few times I had time to warm a bucket of freezing water by the fire. I've barely eaten. I've looked over my shoulder so much, that I'm sure I have a permanent crick in it because I was so terrified that Gideon's coven would find me when I least expected it." I sobbed, almost gasping for air. "I waited. I waited every single day for you to find me. For two months, Jacob! I waited for you. And just when I thought you would find me, Gideon found us instead."

Jacob tried to comfort the sobs racking my body but I pushed him off; the need to get this off my chest stronger than my need to console him. "I thought you would come. I imagined it. I even dreamt about it. But you never came. Not only was I afraid of Gideon finding me but I was also afraid that the two vampires that were actually trying to save my life would realized I wasn't worth it and feed on the only human in a two hundred mile radius. I lived every single day in fear... praying… praying for you."

I sat up a little, the slight pang in my ribs reminding me they were there. Now that I was calmer, I took his hands in mine and began once more. "The only thing that kept me going was my baby, Gloria... and you." My tears had stopped and I felt more confident in my voice as I added. "Benjamin was the only reason I survived out there and Gloria was the only reason our baby survived. So I want you to think really hard about that. I want you to consider how you could hate the two individuals that are the only reason that our child is alive. That I am alive." Cupping his warm face against my palm, I said the one thing that I knew was going to change his mind. "I want you to think about what would have happened if Gideon had gotten to me first."

Jacob's face became darker, angrier. "I do… every day."

"Then how could you hate—"

"Because!" He interrupted loudly. "Because they should have told us what that fucker was planning. Do you think I would have let you out of my sight if they had?" Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, struggling with his emotion and trying to remain calm. When he spoke again, his voice gave me barely a glimpse of the shredded man before me. "What if the tables were turned, huh? What if it was me that had been taken away from you?"

An insurmountable sense of loss hit me as I imagined what he said. I didn't need to turn the tables to comprehend what he wanted me to. I never wanted to imagine Jacob going through what I just went through, ever! Immediately I understood how he felt. I would hate whoever took him from me… no matter what.

"Things could have gone differently. They could have been better or they could have been… worse. But don't ever expect me to thank them. Don't even ask me to like _them_. Because they are the reason you are here and I will always _hate_ who put you here. Just like I will hate myself for leaving you and not finding you fast enough," he took a long deep breath in before adding more confidently, "I will always hate who took you from me… always. I love you too much not to."

I reached out in that moment and he came to me willingly. Only I would wake up from a week's long semi-coma and want to argue… What was wrong with me? If I had learned anything in the past two months- it's that life is too short to waste a moment of it.

The pressure of his body on mine was amazing. My wolf. My lover. My hero. My dreams had come true. He was back in my arms. I even welcomed the pain from my ribs. It meant I was alive and that this wasn't a dream.

"I've missed this… you."

"I've missed you, Jake. So much."

I felt the warmth of his mouth on mine before I could blink. It had been so long since I had felt his lips that I almost had forgotten how to kiss him back. But somewhere in my blissfully unaware brain that he always seemed to shatter with the slightest touch, I remembered and opened up to him automatically. His kiss was everything it used to be and so much more. More love, more hurt, and more meaning. We weren't just here as a couple anymore. We were lovers, parents, and soul-mates. And even though we may always be at an impasse as far as Benjamin and Gloria were concerned, it wasn't worth one more second arguing about. We both realized that.

Jacob ended his heartfelt kiss much too soon, but I wasn't letting go. I kept my hands around his neck holding him to me, breathing in his scent.

I felt his hand lace through my hair before trailing down, his face showing the shadows of a man who had gone through hell and back. "You had us really worried. You wouldn't wake up…"

"I'm sorry," was all I could say. I wanted to explain everything as much I wanted to reassure him and let him know I was okay. I also wanted to see my parents… desperately. With there being so much to say and so much to do, I didn't know where to start. And, I had more questions… hundreds more! But I allowed only the most important one to come across my lips. "Can I see our son?"

Jacob's somber expression immediately evaporated and I knew life was going to be okay again. If fact, I'd say they were going to be pretty damn perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>One more Chapter- please leave a review and let me know what you think. :)<strong>


	27. Chapter 27: The End

**Chapter 27**

**The End**

"Please stop crying," I begged, rocking my wailing baby boy to sleep. "Mommy is so tired, Masen."

Masen and I both heard Jacob open the front door and come walking down the hall. I looked down at my sweet baby's flushed face, smiling over how he quieted immediately when he heard his daddy. Even though he had been born months early, with my screwed up DNA mixed with Jake's, he was just barely premature. He was already growing faster and learning much more quickly than other infants his age. I just hoped he didn't age quite the way I had.

Something else that also set him apart from the other babies was his looks. He was unbearably beautiful. And I didn't think that just because I was his mom and he was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen, but he really was. Everyone noticed it; even strangers were drawn to him in a way that none of us expected. He already had a way with people. With Jacob's beautiful skin tone and hair, my eyes, and a mixture of all the best features of our parents, this baby was already a heartbreaker. I loved to just stare at him for hours on end. He constantly fascinated me. Well… maybe not all the time. Like the times he needed a diaper change, but, aside from when he was tired, he rarely cried or was fussy. I was very lucky to be his mom.

Jacob walked into the nursery, his face expectant and apologetic. "Sorry it took me so long to get home. Buying the auto body shop was a lot more complicated than I once thought." With an extreme amount of curiosity, Masen raised his head to see his favorite person in the world as did I.

My breath caught in my throat as I watched a stunning Jacob walk closer to us. The light grey pin stripe suit he was wearing had been tailored to perfectly fit his large frame. The tie he wore was made of the finest black satin and it was the perfect contrast to his white button down shirt. Unlatching one button in the middle of his jacket, he dropped it from his sculpted arms and laid it on the changing table neatly.

His head tilted to the side as he noticed us watching him. "What?"

"Just admiring the view," I replied, unable to keep the smile from my face. I never thought Jacob would have embraced being wealthy, but he was doing just fine. From the way he looked in that suit— very _fine_ indeed. I could never be thankful enough for Alice and her investments for me… for us and our little family.

Jacob gave me his cocky but oh-so-beautiful smile and leaned down to kiss me. Masen had not liked being ignored and let out a cry of frustration as his daddy lingered on mommy's lips for much too long. Laughing, Jacob ended our kiss and took our baby from my arms, lifting his son up to hold him more easily than my tired arms could.

"Hey buddy," Jacob cooed as Masen grasped his index finger and let out a cackle. "How was your day?" Masen didn't answer with words, but kicked his legs excitedly, making the cutest baby noises in the world. "Any day with mommy is that good," Jacob said giving me a wink.

Smiling, I left them alone together and prayed that Jacob wouldn't play with him but put him down for a nap instead… mommy needed a nap, too… very much. Walking down the hall, I found my way into my new kitchen. It was a sudden decision after we had Masen. But Jacob and I thought my tree house would be too dangerous for baby; especially one that was more human than vampire or a wolf… yet. And he was just barely aging slightly faster than a normal child.

Since Jacob's house wasn't exactly the biggest of homes, we decided to buy a house somewhere in the middle. It was a brand new home that was much too big for our needs, but I was absolutely in love with it. As a matter of fact, I loved it as much as my tree house; which also still had a purpose for when Jake and I needed a place to get away.

We ended up selling Jacob's house to Seth and Kiera. Yes. They had moved in together two weeks ago. I wasn't so sure it was a good idea, but they seemed to be thriving together under the same roof. Leah and Colt often occupied the spare bedroom. They were also doing a lot better than I would have ever imagined. And a happy Leah was definitely something to behold. Colt had fit right in to the pack's imprints like he was always supposed to be there… I guess in a way- he was. Leah was already starting to think about of retiring from the pack. It made me sad to think about, so I didn't dwell too much.

Finding exactly I was looking for, I hit a button on a machine and inhaled the heavenly scent as my coffee sputtered to life and into a mug. The state of the art coffee machine that made a cup in thirty seconds or less was the best present my mom and dad could have ever given me as a new mom. I had definitely gotten good use out of it.

Lifting the cup to my mouth, I drank the smooth brew. I had long forgotten the use of sugar and cream. I liked it black these days.

"He's down for the count," Jake said sauntering into the kitchen. He had the magic, daddy touch. Thank God!

I hate that I felt somewhat relieved that my child was asleep. Was this a feeling all new mothers felt? I know it was awful to think, but he barely slept. Masen was a constant, twenty-four hour a day job. I set my cup on the counter and sighed with exhaustion, unable to fight the guilt that came with my thoughts.

Knowing me well, Jake quickly stole it my mug and took a sip. "Hey! That's mine— Coffee thief," I joked, elbowing him in the ribs, but thankful that he knew what I was thinking and cared enough to take my mind off of it.

Jacob shrugged and took another drink. "I've been called worse," he replied, setting down the mug and bringing me close.

"Have you?" I hugged him back.

"Mmmm," he groaned, looking utterly drained as well… and amazingly handsome.

"So, how'd it go," I asked, placing my head on his chest as he held me tight.

"Well… I'm the new owner of Black's Auto and Repair," he laid his head on top of mine.

"Mmmm. That's nice," I said sleepily. If I stayed this way much longer, I would be a goner.

"Nice?" Jake asked. "Your fiancé buys a company and all you have to say is 'that's nice'?"

"Mmmmhmmm," I sighed into his chest.

"Sleepy?"

"Mmmmhmmm."

"Well let's get you into bed Mrs. Black," Jacob said as he bent down and scooped me up in his arms. I squealed at the sudden change in position.

"I'm not Mrs. Black yet," I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You will be next week," he promised sealing my mouth with a kiss.

My exhaustion left me instantly, hunger replacing anything else. I retuned his kiss as quickly as I had drunk my coffee. In the same way as my coffee, I needed him to revive me. I needed him period.

"What will you do with me?"

"What won't I do to you is what you should ask."

All the muscles below my waist clenched in desperation. They needed him too. In fact, they needed him more. We've barely had five minutes alone together since Masen was born. And our get-a-way tree house was mostly spent snuggling up and falling asleep.

His mouth claimed me once more and I couldn't fight the moan that floated out of my throat. As his tongue delved into my mouth, I shuddered, all the feelings I had been suppressing for weeks coming up all at once. My head immediately thought of what else his tongue would claim.

He groaned as I projected a vision of him between my legs; his head bobbing and weaving above my mound.

He broke our kiss and nipped my bottom lip. "Yes," he sighed lustfully. "I want to taste you… everywhere." God he was sexy.

Kicking open the double doors to our new, and excessively large, master bedroom, Jake made a beeline for the bed. He laid me down gently on the bed that cost us a small fortune. But for a man of his size and a woman with a brand new son, it suited our needs perfectly. It hugged me in all the right places before Jacob stretched out over me, opening my legs with his knee and lying himself between my thighs as we ripped and grabbed for any clothing that served as a barrier; which was only the clothing on the bottom half.

Unable to fight my new mothering instincts, I listened carefully to the baby monitor on the nightstand. Even though I could hear through the walls, I was in a constant state of fear that something would happen to my newest love. I let out a relieved breath when I heard my baby boy gently snoring in his slumber; his mobile playing softly over his extravagant crib. I had wanted something simpler, but my mother had decided that being a grandmother had more perks than she anticipated. Aunt Rose also agreed and splurged on a light blue nursery that belong more in a castle instead of a new, Mediterranean style manor.

When I looked back up at Jacob, I knew I had been caught worrying. He smiled sweetly at me.

"Sorry," I shrugged sheepishly.

"Sure, sure," he teased.

"No, really. I just can't seem to stop worrying," I sighed.

He kissed the end of my nose. "Don't be sorry, baby. It's one of the reasons I love you so much."

"It is?"

He nodded. "You love with all of your heart. Almost to the point where it hurts… in fact," he pushed up on his hands and looked down between our bodies. "I'm starting to hurt with all your love." Just as I was trying to work out what he meant in my head, he grounded his hips against me, his erection separated my sex.

"Oh," I moaned, raising myself to meet him again. It felt heavenly. "We're going to have to do something about that."

"We are," he agreed, bringing his lips to my neck.

The heat of his breath of my sensitive skin made my hands delve into his hair for something to hang onto. I leaned my head back into the bed, giving him better access to continue his sweet assault on my body. Jacob had begun licking, sucking, and biting his way down the length of my throat. My hips became frantic as I bucked and clawed at his back. It had been too long and my body was overly responsive to his touch. I needed to calm down.

Watching the wicked gleam in his eye as he made his way down my body told me he knew how much he was teasing me. The first contact of his tongue against my hardened nipple through the material of my shirt almost had me climaxing. This was all so much.

"Jake, please," I begged, needing a release.

"Please what?"

"Please!" I grabbed his tie and pulled him up to me.

"Tell me what you want and it's yours."

I flushed at his words. I couldn't say anything like that out loud. Not what I really wanted him to do.

"We have a child together, Ness… it's no time to be shy. Come on baby, tell me." He urged, using his body to better persuade me. With my legs trembling with his passionate implications, I felt a hand slide between my legs and gently tap my clit with his middle finger. The action exploded through my veins and shot out of each of my nerve endings. I gasped and bit my lip, my swollen flesh begging for more.

"Tell me." His husky voice became deeper as it vibrated through my chest. "I can feel how much you want me. Now tell me."

I was going to have to play his wicked game and he knew it. "I want you… I want you lower."

He moved lower until it looked like he was going to pass the area on my body that needed the most attention. The tease! Here I was writhing with need and he wanted me to spell it out for him.

"Stop," I told him, realizing he wanted me to direct his every move.

He stopped and looked down at me, his eyes darkening as his pupils dilated. He was as needy as I was.

"Now what?"

"Kiss me."

"Where, baby?"

Oh God! This was embarrassing. "There," I pointed to my deprived feminine flesh.

Jacob's smile was triumphant and sinfully erotic. He knew that was all I was going to be able to say and I was rewarded well for my cooperation. The seductive glint in his eyes as he took me into his mouth was worth every bit of the embarrassment I had felt.

I threw my head back into the bed once more while I groaned and begged him never to stop. Resting my legs over his shoulders, I rode his mouth. His lips kissed and suckled the inside of my thighs, searching and finding different ways to torture me more. The light feeling of his tongue gliding along my folds was almost unbearable. I wanted to beg for mercy but I knew that was what he wanted.

When I finally had the courage to say something, I looked at him between my legs, surprised to catch him watching me. I decided to give him something to watch. Instead of begging with my mouth, I would beg him for my release with my body. I quickly threw off my shirt and nursing bra. Grabbing my swollen breasts, I writhed and whimpered his name, running my hands up and down each area that I knew he loved.

My moaning became louder as I arched my back against the bed. I was beginning to turn myself on more than I was turning him on. My entire being was aching for the only relief he could give me.

Fluttering my eyes closed, I knew what I had to do. I had to beg. I had to tell him what I wanted.

"Please Jake, I need..."

"What do you need?"

_I can do this! _"Make me come, baby, please." I saw his hooded glance lock onto mine at one simple word: come. His mouth became determined suddenly. I gasped when he found and sucked on the tiny bundle of nerves that would soon send me shattering into a million pieces. I was close, too close. I never wanted this amazing feeling to end.

"Yes," I shouted. This was what I needed.

Jacob knew how close I was. He knew my body better than I did, but I didn't know if he had plans on teasing me more. I hoped not. Threading my fingers through his hair, I raised my hips to meet his mouth. Needing something more, I felt him slide two fingers inside. I could hear how wet I was. I was so turned on that my body vibrated with the most basic need. As his tongue continued its raid over my senses, I quickly sought the brink of the most pleasurable cliff in the world. With just the right amount of pressure to a certain area, Jacob pushed and I willingly fell over the incredible ridge. Instantly, I was erupting against his mouth. I held his head down, insisting that he didn't stop until my exploding body was done shaking. I felt as though I had bursted through air at a speed unimaginable to anyone but me. Every muscle in my body tightened, quivered, and then fell back to the earth as lightly as a feather.

For a moment, I was incoherent. When I came to, Jacob stole one last kiss before raising his head and sitting back on his knees. I watched him with heavy eyes, my body fully relaxing into the most comfortable bed in the world as he unbound his tie and started working on his shirt… slowly.

The tiredness I was beginning to feel evaporated with the heated look in his eyes. He was stripping for me. I raised my eyebrows when I realized what he was doing. To have this gorgeous man- hard and aching for me was already a turn on, but having him slowly remove his clothing- giving me a glimpse of his chiseled physique-had me as giddy a kid in a candy store. And I wanted my treat… NOW!

As soon as his shirt hit the floor, I reached for him. My thirst for more was his undoing. He came to me, no longer able to tease. Needing his own release, he slammed into me, impaling me in one smooth move.

We both cried out at his action. My body accepted but was tightly clenched around his shaft.

"God, you feel so good, baby," he groaned, pumping his hardened flesh into me. "So tight," he growled. "And wet." Wrapping my legs around him, I met him stroke for stroke, wanting him as much as humanly possible.

"You want it deeper?" He asked, not slowing on his invading thrusts.

I nodded, too shy to ask for more.

"Tell me," he slowed to a stop, sitting back on his knees once again, but remaining in my body.

No… don't stop! "Yes… more," I whimpered, feeling just the head of his member inside of me.

From his position, he grabbed both of my legs and raised them up before leaning into them. I was instantly grateful for my flexibility as he blasted into me once again; going deeper than I've ever felt him before.

"Oh," we both cried out at all the new sensations.

I tightened around him as he continued to test the limits of my flexibility. It was an amazing feeling to have him so apart of me like this. With his chest pressing the back of my legs further down upon me, he was going deeper and deeper with each thrust of his hips. The new angle was almost too much, but sinfully passionate. And the sounds of my drenched sex accepting him was highly erotic, as were the dirty little comments he kept whispering over me.

I reached up and laid my palm against his chest, his heart pounding violently. His eyes were locked with mine, his breath washing over my face, and his brow was furrowed in hungry need. I was getting close again. Seeing a man come so undone like this, was everything a woman should experience before she dies. Feeling his lunges become more purposeful, I knew he was as close to the edge as I was.

"Come with me, baby," he said. With his permission driving me, we plummeted together.

**The Next Week**

"Oh Renesmee, you look so beautiful," Sue Clearwater's voice was right behind me. I turned from the full length mirror and immediately wrapped her in a hug. Brining a tissue to her nose, she pulled away. "I don't want to mess that dress up," she said, fluffing out the bottom of my skirts. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you, Sue" I smiled, surprising myself when I didn't flush at her praise.

"This just came for you," she handed me a letter with my name written in elegant black script. "I wanted to see that you got it before you left on your honeymoon."

"Thanks."

She nodded before gently placing a warm hand against my face. "You've grown into such a beautiful woman. We are so proud of you. I pray that your marriage will always bring you happiness."

I smiled at her once more, tears burning my eyes. No! I can't cry yet! I didn't have the words with me today to thank her again, my nerves were running amok.

Looking over at my sleeping boy in his great-grandfather's arms, I was able to calm myself a little. Grandpa Charlie was adorable with a baby in his arms; especially when it was my baby.

He gave me a kiss on the forehead and wished me well, promising to take care of Masen for the entire length of the wedding. I thanked him as Alice moved around me in hyper-speeds finishing every little detail.

Feeling her tug the final pin into place, I turned back to the mirror in time to see some of my hair sweep down in a way that people pay hundreds of dollars to achieve. Wow. This was the best my hair has ever looked. I was glad I decided on the no veil thing. I did not want a tiara, either. The only thing I allowed in my hair was Alice's pins and a heirloom comb that my mom wore for her wedding. That was my something barrowed. And with the tiny blue sapphires in it… it also served as my something blue. Since it was also old, I struggled with one thing, but chose my own "something old" instead. The locket my mother gave to me as a child shone brightly in the mirror. It meant a lot to me and it should be with me on this day. The something new was a secret still and I imagined I would be getting it when my father came to walk me down the aisle.

As I focused on my reflection in the mirror, I tried not to notice how different I looked. I felt beautiful for once. Jacob always made me feel beautiful, even with my insecurities, but on this evening I looked the part. Alice and Rose were pro's at make-up and hair. They had even made the dress. I picked a white, corset wedding dress out of a catalog… and two weeks later it was made.

The corset was made of the best materials: embellished with pearls, swished fabric, and jewels. The rest of the dress was pulled back at certain parts, layering the dress down around my legs and to the floor. It flowed only a foot or so behind me when I walked. It was stunning. I was kind of sad I could only wear it once. In all honesty, the shoes were the only thing I needed to buy. The white jeweled, peep-toe pumps matched everything perfectly.

To set the look off, I took all of my bridesmaids to the spa and we all got the works: messages, mani/pedi, and facials. It was one of my gifts to them. The other they were already wearing. I had gotten them all matching silver necklaces with a simple platinum charm. The charm was a flying lark with a small diamond for an eye. It's not that the lark was such an impressive bird to me, but the letters together were —L.A.R.K.—Leah, Alice, Rose, Kiera. Together, they were beautiful… and together I wanted them all to have something that bonded us forever.

Turning around to look at my maid of honor, I saw an unmistakable glistening in her eyes.

"Is my sight failing me? Or am I actually seeing a crying Leah Clearwater?" I felt my face pull into a big smile. This was unexpected to say the least.

She gave my arm a good push, but didn't hide the happy tear that trailed down her cheek. "I'm just happy for you… and thinking about the future," she huffed and looked away. The bright turquois of her dress made her dark skin shine exquisitely. The short, small bouquet of white roses she was holding was tied off with a ribbon that matched her dress. She was stunning… and she actually curled her hair. "Now don't you go crying on me," she said, my eyes slightly blurring at what today was all about.

I sniffled and looked towards my other bridesmaids. Kiera and her beautiful, flaming red hair made me realize that pale skin wasn't always a bad thing; especially on her. She wore the same dress as Leah, just a shade or two lighter like the other bridesmaid's dresses. She was holding two bouquets in her small hands, one significantly bigger than the other. Mine, of course, was the bigger one. Two dozen, short, white roses wrapped in a silk, black ribbon. The black represented the new name I would have after this night, and I had tied it myself this very morning.

Glancing over to see my last two bridesmaids rush around the room at inhumanly speeds, I realized it was almost time. I had chosen my aunts for my last two bridesmaids for three reasons. One, because I wouldn't even have this wedding if it wasn't for them. Two, they had been with me my entire life. They had taught me, grown with me, and loved me as much as my parents. The third reason, made the other reasons sound brilliant by comparison. Jacob had many groomsmen and I needed at least three bridesmaids to keep up.

Watching my dad walk anxiously into the room, I felt my heart sputter and redouble in speed. This was it! I wish everyone in the room couldn't hear how nervous I was.

"You can always back out, you know?" My dad's teasing tone actually brought me some peace.

"Dad," I scolded lightly, shaking my head at him. He gave wink to let me know he was kidding.

"Ignore him sweetheart, you know you'll always be his little girl." My mom popped up from her place on a chaise lounge by the large open window overlooking the Puget Sound. A place I've always loved dearly. And a place that held many wedding venues during the winter months.

Fussing with a few strands of my hair, I looked over her as she barely touched and pressed things into place on me. She was so beautiful, it really wasn't fair. She was wearing a navy blue chiffon dress and matching heels that I knew cost a fortune. She looked more like she belonged on a runway and less at her only daughter's wedding.

When she was done fussing, she gave me and hug and a kiss on my cheek. "I think I better go to my seat." I could see all the emotions in her expression. Even though she couldn't cry, I knew there were feelings there she could never express. It was touching. "It doesn't seem that long ago that I was wearing this," she gently touched comb in the back of my hair and sighed. Grabbing both of my white, gloved hands, she softy said "I love you, Renesmee. More than words can ever really define. You and Jacob deserve so much happiness. I'm just glad you both get to have it together."

"Oh, mom," I cried, wrapping my arms around her tightly. "I love you… always," I whispered, trying to hold in my emotions.

"No crying!" Alice chimed in, "you're messing up my masterpiece."

We both laughed at Alice's familiar words and pulled a part. Letting go of my mom, my eyes wandered around the room once more. I wish I could tell everyone how much they meant to me. I have the most amazing life and it's because of them.

Quickly I found my dad's glance once more. He smiled at me while his eyelids lowered. I could see the love there in his eyes. Mom was right… I'd always be his little girl and he'd always be my daddy.

With one last longing look at me, his face became serious. Uh-oh… my nervousness was coming back full force. I watched closely as he nodded for the wedding party to filter out the door. They all recognized his gesture and began filing out; a flushing Kiera handing me my bouquet before following in line.

My dad grabbed my hand in his icy one and gently placed a heavy, velvet rectangular box in it. I looked up at him, questions visible in my eyes.

"Open it,"

I took in a deep breath and slowly pried open the box. "Oh my," I gasped, looking down at a diamond studded tennis bracelet. "Dad it's beautiful." And it was. It had an heirloom look to it, almost like the comb my mother had given me. It also had sapphires thrown in amongst the diamonds. It was perfect.

"Your something new, from your old dad," he said fastening it around my wrist.

I laughed nervously at his choice of words. Old? "It's perfect, dad… thank you. I love you." I leaned up onto the tips of my toes and hugged him. Whispering I added, "you'll always be the first man I ever loved. I'll always be your little girl. No matter what. I love you."

When I was about to let him go, his arms crushed me tighter to him, what sounded like a sob escaping from his throat. It was unavoidable this time, the tears sprung quickly from my eyes.

"I love you, my baby girl. Now," he began, pulling back to look at me. Wiping away a few stray tears from my eyes, he held out his arm for me. "I believe it's time." I let out a shaky breath at his words but gave him the best smile I could manage.

The sound of the expectant music started play. My throat almost closed at the noise. There was no going back now… I looked down at my bouquet as I walked through the doors and into a foyer where my bridesmaids were entering another room one by one. I was visibly shaking and seriously regretting my choice of shoe the closer we got to entering the other room.

Taking a deep breath in, I looked up at my dad as the double doors near us closed. He gave the hand on his arm a good squeeze and I heard the music change inside.

When the doors opened up once more, I was still looking at my dad. He was the only thing I could focus on as my frantic heart began crashing around my chest. I heard everyone in the room come to their feet as one. Being the center of attention was _never_ my thing, but this was the one time I would have to make an exception. This was my day after all… or so they say.

With one step of his shoe, my dad pulled me forward and I anxiously followed, focusing my eyes on the upside down, crimson lettering I had placed on the white satin sheet at my feet. Although the room wasn't bursting at max capacity, everyone I loved and cared for was here. I could hear all of their hearts beating; I could smell their scents intermingled with the white roses Alice, Rose, Esme, and mom meticulously placed.

As I fought with the nervousness to calm my own heart, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. There were three heartbeats that didn't quite mix well with the others. They were faster than the others. Mine, my little boy's, and… _his._

I let my gaze wander up more of the dark red lettering until my eyes found shiny black shoes. My glance kept moving up and over the muscularly defined legs draped in black fabric, over the strong bronze hands holding one another, over the white breast of a shirt barely peeking out from the blackness of the tuxedo jacket, over the white rose blooming from a satin lined pocket, to a taught black bow at the base of a lovely and chiseled neck that was familiar only to my lips. Greedily, my eyes quickened their pace up past the chin that I loved tease, over the lips I dreamt about kissing, to the nose I was fairly certain our son would have… and then… with one blink I went from the nervous, little girl holding on to her father, to a confident young woman about to be married to her one and only. My anxiousness left me so quickly, I felt like running down the aisle. His brown eyes glowed with love as they met mine. The connection I always felt with him grew taught around my heart.

Even though the setting sun was dropping below the Sound, and the colors only God could create were outlining the sky over the water and mountains, I was enraptured by the man standing in front of it all. The large, floor-to-ceiling window behind him faded away with everything else and all I could see was him. He was more beautiful than all of it combined. I was the girl who just got lucky.

My grip lessened on my father as I tried to slow my pace. I just wanted to be standing next to the man in front of me, promising myself to him forever. Sure, we had done things fast. We had a child too soon and we were getting married less than a year after we officially started dating. But, right now, looking at _him_… it was as if I was always supposed to end up right here… right now.

When we finally had reached him, words were exchanged and I hugged my dad for the last time as just his daughter. Reaching out his arm, I let go of my dad's and hung onto another.

"You took my breath away," Jacob whispered, kissing my hand.

I looked up at him and smiled, completely in awe of his presence. Did he know how much he meant to me?

The minister in front of us began talking, but I only had eyes for one man. We turned towards each other too early, neither one of us being able to fight it as we linked all four hands together. I heard all the "Ahh's" and masculine laughter coming from all around. Everyone could see the love between us. It made this moment even more perfect.

As it time came for us to read out vows, I felt a little nervous again. Would I mess up? Would I forget the words I pondered over the last month?

Jacob's grip on my hands tightened as he began with his. "Renesmee, I've waited a very, very…_ very_ long time for this moment," laughter floated around the room again while I smiled at his exaggeration, fighting the overwhelming urge to kiss him. He had waited a long time for me. I could never have waited so long for him. "Every day of my life has been leading up to this moment when I am standing here with you. I promise never to take advantage of that. I also promise to let you turn the channel whenever you want… even during the Super Bowl." Another round of laughter came and I laughed with them. Only Jake would joke at a time like this. But inside I knew that he was doing this for me. He knew I would have been nervous… just like he knew this would help. "I promise to always eat whatever you cook… even if it's burnt or inedible. I promise to like every outfit you try on, and never show fear when your driving scares me." I gave him a warning look, but I couldn't fight my smile for long. Tucking a small strand of hair behind my ear, his eyes softened. My breath caught as he lowered his head closer to me and said, "And I promise myself to you…to always love you, cherish you, and never leave your side for as long I live."

Tears found their way out of my eyes and left a salty, warm trail down my face. When the minister looked towards me, I felt and heard my breath quicken. My vows were now all forgotten. I was going to have to wing this. You can do this Ness. Just breathe.

"Jacob," my voice broke as emotion hit me hard. Darn these post-pregnancy hormones. Shew. Breathe… Okay. "From the first day that I saw you, I knew you were mine. You were my protector and my best friend. Then, you were something more… boyfriend, lover, provider, and father of our child. You took something in me and made it beautiful. You made me who I am today. And, now… we stand together as equals, promising ourselves to one another. " I smiled as I thought of what I may say next. "So, here are my promises. I promise to never turn the channel during the Super Bowl." The familiar amusement that came from our family and friends emboldened me to put more of myself out there. "I promise not to complain when you forget to put the seat down. I promise to let you drive my car, and to never get upset when don't refill the tank. And I promise not to laugh really hard when you eat the burnt meals I cook for you." Knowing it was time to finish, I looked down at our connected hands before finding his eyes once more. "And I promise to be only yours. To love you, to honor and cherish you every single day of our forever."

Jacob's eyes lit up from my words, we watched emotion flow over one another as we tried to hold back our feelings.

"The rings?" The minister called out.

"Oh, they're right here," Seth pulled out our wedding bands from inside his coat pocket. I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face as I watched him lay the rings on a book. Several moments passed and words were said in a whirl around me, but all I could do was stare at the love of my life… waiting for the moment to seal our marriage in front of our friends.

"Renesmee," the minister caught my attention and raised the book to me. "Take his ring," I picked the ring off of the book, grateful my hand only barley shook. "Do you Jacob, take Renesmee Carlie Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he replied confidently, his eyes watering at the word "wife." He smiled as I slipped the solid gold band around his finger.

Jacob grabbed the other ring and positioned it around the tip of my finger.

"Renesmee, do you take Jacob William Black as your lawfully wedded husband?"

I took in a deep breath and smiled. "I do."

"From the power vested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you man and wife." The minister called out to the room. Smiling at us fondly, he looked at Jacob. "You may now kiss your bride."

Jacob's smile turned over-the-top ecstatic. Grabbing me suddenly he twirled and dipped me so quickly that I barely had time to react. The room erupted with wolf calls.

I flushed at the attention but waited patiently in the strong arms of my husband. When his kiss came, it was perfect and still. A thousand unspoken words crossed between us and welded themselves together with us. Righting me on my feet, he kissed me once more and we turned towards our family, together as one.

I saw my mom and dad first, looking utterly destroyed but brilliantly happy at the same time. Carlisle and Esme were hugging each other close next to Emmet and Jasper. I glanced at all my friends and over to Jacob's side where most of his tribe was in attendance. Seeing his dad made me wish his mom could be here, but I knew she must be looking down from somewhere. I could see his sisters, their families, cousins… and the pack. Everyone we loved wrapped together just for us.

For all intents and purposes, this was the most normal thing our families had ever experienced together. I watched as Grandpa Charlie handed Jacob our son. Grabbing my hand we both looked forward and for the first time, all the letters on the white satin runner became readable.

_AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER…_


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Masen William Black, leave your sister alone," I warned, watching my son wince at the fact that he had been caught. I jumped off of the landing of our tree house and landed lightly on the ground.

"But, mom," he groaned, untying his sister from the tree.

"What did I tell you?" My tone was right on point. I'm just glad he was still at the age where he listened.

"Fine," he huffed looking every bit like his father. "But Sarabelle wanted me to" he whined before adding, "this time."

_I did… I was the robber this time, mommy. Mase was the cop and caught me after I attempted to embezzle millions of dollars from Wall Street. _

I frowned as my daughter's words were forced into my head. For such a young child she had an extraordinary gift. Almost like my projections, and the direct opposite of my dad's gift. Where he could hear one's thoughts… she could put thoughts in your head. It was very unsettling while I was pregnant. She was too smart for her own good.

"Alright, you guys go and wash up for dinner."

_But grandpa promised to take us hunting for dinner. Why would we need to wash up for a task such as that? _

I tried hard not to roll my eyes at my precocious daughter. It was a habit they were beginning to pick up. She was the spitting image of me with enough of Jacob's features in there to know she was his. She actually favored Rachael sometimes, especially when she was upset. But, I kept that little tidbit to myself.

"Fine, then go get ready," I sighed, making a mental note to talk to my dad about his promises. They loved going hunting as much as they loved eating human food. It was the best of both worlds.

I watched with wide eyes as my five year old son and four year old daughter both ran and jumped up their way to the tree house instead of taking the stairs. I didn't know how it was possible for both of them to be so fast or nimble, but they were. And it scared the ever loving crap out of me. Even though they were only four and five they looked more like nine and ten… and it still scared the crap out of me. Mothers will always worry, I guess.

I was grateful to see Jacob pull into the driveway when he did. I waited patiently as he put the S.U.V. into park.

"There's my gorgeous wife," he greeted as he hopped out of the Rover.

I still flushed under his praise. "Hey, handsome," I welcomed as he met me for a swift kiss. "So… how'd it go?"

He opened up the back door and pulled our two month old son out of his car seat. Unlike our other two children, Nicholas Cullen Black looked exactly like both Jacob and I. But, like me, he was growing very quickly… too quickly… it worried me.

"Carlisle said everything's good; he's growing at almost the exact rate you did. Maybe just a little slower." Jacob's voice tried to cover the concern, but I could still hear it.

"Hmmm…"I didn't want to think about it too much. I would just have to accept it, like my parents had to accept me.

The moment our son heard me, he started looking around. When his unusually vivid eyes found mine, he smiled and reached for me in his daddy's arms. With my father's eye color and Jacob's copper complexion, our son was a stunner and constantly taking my breath away. I also loved the fact that he was a momma's boy.

"How's my little Nicholas doing today?" I asked, giving him Eskimo kisses while I took him from Jacob.

He gargled and hummed loudly back in reply.

"Dad's coming over to get the kids, so it's just us for dinner," I told Jake as we walked towards the stairs for the tree house. We both still loved it here and the kids had a blast. Now that we knew they weren't so easily broken, we were coming here more frequently. But I loved to retreat back to our manor… and often. It was a place we all could be in without being so cramped.

At the first sound of alone time, Jacob's eyebrow quirked up and he gave me a look that almost melted the shoes off my feet. God, he's still got it.

But, all too soon the look left and he sighed. "Leah and Colt are coming over. He looked down at his watch and then back at me. "Actually, they should be here now. They're bringing over the twins for dinner."

I wanted roll my eyes again, but didn't. I loved Leah and Colt and their twins loved playing with Masen and Sara, but the thought of alone time was too lovely of an idea to let go of so easily.

Right on schedule, Colt and Leah pulled in around the corner and parked behind the Rover. Seeing Leah happy and waving at me was still a sight I wasn't used to.

"Hey, girl!"

"Hey," I couldn't help but smile at her exuberance.

"Go inside, I'll get the kids, baby." Colt told Leah before winking at me. The flirt. He knew he was always scoring points with the ladies.

I looked up at Jacob and placed my free hand on my hip. "Why don't you ever offer for me to go inside and you get the kids," my eyes teasing him all the while.

Jacob immediately frowned at Colt, giving him a look that would surely send him packing if necessary.

"See what you started," Jacob sighed at our guest. "You come over here and get my woman all riled up for no reason… putting thoughts in her head."

I slapped Jacob on the chest which caused Nick to cackle hysterically in my arms. "You think that's funny? Is mommy funny? You wanna do it, too?" I took Nick's tiny hand in mine and barely patted his daddy's chest with it over and over.

With each blow, Jacob pretended to be struck so hard that he kept flying backwards in the air, until the last one landed him on the ground. Nicholas laughed so loud and so hard, that he had all of us laughing with him; the dimples in his cheeks on display, sucking everyone right into his back pocket.

"Alright, daddy, get up." I ordered, offering a hand to Jacob.

The wicked glint in his eyes eluded to so many possibilities tonight; especially ones that involved him getting up.

Once Jake and Colt got the twins unlatched and out of the car, Leah followed me up the stairs taking advantage of her husband's offer.

Before we could even make it all the way up the stairs, my children jumped off the landing and fell to the earth. Sara landed silently but Masen loved to make a boom… which is the noise my heart was making as it clambered furiously in my chest. It was hard not to think of them as normal children who could break.

"Daddy," Sara and Masen said, flying into Jacob's arms. He kneeled down on the ground so he could hug them properly.

"Hey!" Jacob hugged both of them tightly. Masen let go first, but Sara was a daddy's girl and clung tightly to him. "Have you been good for mommy?"

Sara nodded but Masen didn't reply.

Jacob gave him "the look." "What did you do?"

"I didn't mean to, dad. Mommy didn't tell me that I _couldn't_ flush the rabbit down the toilet."

Jacob was immediately confused. "We don't have a rabbit."

Masen nodded and began explaining. "We do… did… I found it this morning and mom said I could keep him. I was trying to see if he could swim."

I watched closely to see if Jacob knew how to handle this one. I didn't. What do you do in these kinds of situations? They don't exactly give you a book on how to raise vampire/human/shape-shifter babies.

"We'll talk about this later," Jacob replied sternly before turning Masen around and leading him up the stairs. Yeah… he didn't know what to do either. I tried hard not to laugh.

Reese greeted us as soon as we opened the door. He loved Leah. Actually, he loved every member of the pack, even the retired ones. He just wasn't so fond of my family too much. He had grown to be a beast of a dog. His one blue eye could pierce a hole through the wall and when he stood on his hind legs he was taller than me. He was a clever dog, too. He would change the channel to Animal Planet all the time. If we didn't like that then we would have to dig up the remote in the yard later or just buy a new one. Overall he was a big softy at heart, but God have mercy on who ever touched his three favorite little people in the world. He was perfect for our growing family.

After dinner Leah and I sat out on the porch and watched our families down below. Mom and dad had just gotten back with the kids and were having a blast teaching them how to wrestle with Jacob. I think they loved being grandparents more than being parents.

I couldn't help but watch my family closely, captivated by all the love they had for one another.

"How's business going?" Leah asked, the same look on her face that I had on mine.

"It's going really well. Jake wished he had more time to work on cars but he likes the business side of things. He's picked it up so well. We're opening another franchise in Portland in a month. He's had to step up into the role of CEO now. But, I think he likes coming home in a suit and tie as much as he liked coming home covered in oil," we both laughed together at my comment. I left out that I really liked him coming home in a suit and tie… a lot!

"That's good to hear. I can't thank him enough for hiring Colt. It's made things easier. I can stay home now with the kids." I listened to everything she was saying but I couldn't look away from my husband and children. They were just everything to me.

"I know what you mean. I couldn't imagine having a full time job. Having kids is like having two full time jobs enough as it is."

"Don't I know it," Leah agreed. "I can't wait until Kiera has her baby. It'll be nice being able to spoil them and then send them home with loud toys the way Seth did me," she giggled wickedly.

"Have they found out yet what they were having?"

"A boy," she nodded before adding. "But, Kiera swears it's a girl."

The screams and loud laughter that carried on down below caught both of our attention.

"Do you ever think about how your life would be if Jake never imprinted on you," Leah asked out of nowhere.

I felt my brow furrow at her. "No, not really," I answered. A moment later I was thinking about it. It was hard to imagine. My entire life, I had always known who I was going to end up with. I never really had a choice in the matter… didn't ever really want a choice. I was always madly in love with Jacob. But, if he wasn't a shape-shifter and hadn't imprinted, I didn't know what my life would be like. I imagine it very lonely. I wouldn't have ended up pregnant so early in life. And I would have never been kidnapped.

I hadn't thought about that since the day I got married and received a letter from Gloria. Since Jacob didn't really want her and Benjamin in our lives, she had sent a letter on the day of my wedding to wish me the best. I still had that letter. She told me that she and her brother were fine and thinking about a vegetarian lifestyle. It was hard for them after saving a human to go back to feeding on them. She apologized for everything and told me how sorry her brother was as well. The last bit of information always gave me something to think about. She never really knew why Gideon wanted me in the first place. I guess it would always be a mystery to me. I always thought that maybe he wanted to collect me and build a coven that was as gifted as the Volturi. He never lived long enough though.

I shook off the chills that wandered up my spine with the memories and tried to focus again on Leah.

"Kiera told me about the doctor that had the hots for you at the hospital."

"Who? David?"

"Yeah, something like that. I can't remember his name. I just always wondered if you thought about him or thought about having a choice to choose him."

I made a disgusted face at her. David was very handsome but not my type at all. As the wonderful noises of my family enjoying one another wafted up to meet my ears, I gazed down lovingly at them. They were all I could ever want or even think about wanting. Actually they were more… way more than I ever deserved.

"Nope… I've never even thought about it," I smiled before telling her, "I guess I'm just a wolf kind of girl."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>It has been my insane pleasure to write this book. It took me a little over a year but I did it. I can't thank you enough for reading it, (and even with the crazy amount of errors) being moved by it. I love how y'all took this journey with me. I enjoyed your emails, chats, and your questions that made me realized more about my book than I ever could have imagined. I thought that finishing this story was more for me than you... now, I'm not so sure. I did this for you guys- how ever many of you there are. If I can say anything- it would be write your own book if it crosses your mind. You'll at least have one fan: ME! x<strong>


End file.
